La Casse se Paie
by Matteic
Summary: Traduction de teacherbev. Après un cours d’Occlumencie brutal qui laisse des conséquences, Dumbledore force Rogue à vivre comme Harry Potter. Est ce que notre Maître de Potions va enfin apprendre qui est vraiment Harry ? COMPLETE !
1. Je ne suis pas mon père !

**Réponses aux reviews du chapitre 30 des _Gardiens_ (nouveaux lecteurs, vous pouvez continuer)**

**Lecteur-qui-a-reviewé-plus-vite-que-son-ombre** : caromadden.

**Namyothis** : " Dire que tu as posté en retard c'est peu dire.  
A une heure du mat après le sport et la douche j'avais toujours pas de fic à lire.  
Résultat à 9h j'était devant mon écran.  
Bien que je finisse par me demander si j'ai réussi une seule fois à lire un chapitre sans être dérangée...  
En tout cas bravo, c'est magnifique, bien traduit et fluide.  
Bien que finir sur une telle conversation entre Harry et Merlin c'est du sadisme pur et dur de l'auteur. En tout cas transmets lui mes félicitations quand même.  
et encore bravo à toi pour avoir eu le courage de traduire tout ça.  
Mille mercis et à bientôt pour d'autres traductions de Harry Potter. "  
_Réponse_ : Félicitations transmises. J'ai _essayé_ de finir à temps mais ça m'a pris plus de temps que prévu. Si tu veux tout savoir, j'ai posté vers une heure et demi du mat, mais comme le site est un peu lent la nuit c'est possible que ça ne soit venu que plus tard. Tout a fait d'accord pour la conversation.

**mogyoda** : " snif c'est fini, je vais peut-être relire ce dernier chapitre, pour ne pas quitter tous ces gens trop tôt  
pour les exams de Harry, ce ne sont pas des O qu'il est censé obtenir ? A moins que les notes soient inversées en anglais, la plus forte reste O  
encore heureux qu'il ne reçoive pas de médailles pour chaque maître qu'il peut posséder, ça finirait par faire lourd autour de son cou XD  
enfin, un chapitre épilogue prévisible, sauf sur deux points :  
- le coup de la veuve Zabini, j'ai adoré la conversation père-fils à ce sujet, surtout quand elle se retourne à l'encontre de Harry, ça lui apprendra à poser des questions aussi personnelles  
- Merlin toujours vivant et père de Lily... Je croyais qu'elle était la fille de deux Cracmols, à moins que je confonde avec une autre fic...  
en tout cas, apprendre que Merlin et Fumseck étaient la même personne, ça m'a surprise, arriver à être surprise dans le dernier chapitre d'une fic, c'est un coup de maître  
bref, Harry ne peut toujours rien faire comme les autres mais au moins ça ne l'empêchera pas d'avoir une famille et d'en fonder une  
en plus, ils vont être tranquilles, je ne pense pas qu'un nouveau mage noir soit suffisamment suicidaire pour apparaître après une telle démonstrations, ou alors il ne tiendra pas longtemps  
cette fic est donc une petite merveille que je relirais régulièrement sans problèmes, après tout, on oublie facilement des éléments d'un chapitre à l'autre lol  
on se retrouve donc pour 'La casse se paie' "  
_Réponse_ : Non, ce sont des E – enfin, que je sache, je n'ai pas consulté mes bouquins, je l'ai mis de mémoire – pour " Effort Exceptionnel ". La traduction a légèrement modifié les initiales. C'est donc O en anglais et E en français. Le coup de la veuve Zabini m'a bien fait rire aussi et Harry s'est fait avoir comme un bleu (cela dit, ça lui apprendra). Je crois me souvenir aussi que les parents de Lily étaient des Cracmols... Peut-être est-ce un choix délibéré de Merlin. Mais teacherbev a une autre hypothèse qui apparaîtra dans cette fic. Je ne dis rien de plus !  
Et puis, ben... à tout de suite !

**Natycat** : " Beuu... la fin...  
Chouette une nouvelle ! (en gros, mes pensées sont dignes de Crabbe et Goyle)  
Pov Harry qui va devoir se faire à l'idée de vieillir beaucoup moins vite que Severus, je le plains dans un sens...  
Enfin bon, passons à autre chose...  
Mais bidiou d'bidiou, quand vas-tu continuer Nocturne ! (je mets ma remarque ici parce que le site ne veut pas que j'ajoute de reviews à l'histoire, j'ai déjà posté mon quota)  
Et tu laisse tomber la traduction du dernier épisode du cycle Maelstrom !  
Beu... Comme si avec 4 heures de cours et mon père en plus, je faisais pas assez d'anglais...  
Bonne chance pour la nouvelle traduction et vivement que tu postes de nouveaux chapitres de tes propres histoires ! "  
_Réponse_ : Je vois ça, oui... (rigole). Tu m'autorises à traduire les deux premières lignes de ta review pour les envoyer à teacherbev ?  
Pour Nocturne : quand j'y serai ! Je me débats avec Immanence pour le moment. Mais je suis aussi impatiente que toi de poster le suivant, crois-moi ! Pour les trads, désolée, mais vraiment, je suis noyée sous la masse et le style est... ben... euh... sans être mauvais, il est quand même moyen. Je traduirai le dernier Maelstrom pour Noël parce que l'histoire est vraiment choupinette, mais j'arrête définitivement pour Rowena Zahnrei.  
Il fait quoi ton père ? Prof ? Ma mère est une ancienne prof d'anglais et mon père, je ne sais pas – il n'a jamais été prof – mais il était quasiment bilingue français/allemand. (Résultat, on a tous étudiés l'allemand et un de mes frères a même fait son service militaire en Allemagne)

**neverland** : " AH YEH ! j'ai tout relu et ça a été un vrai plaisir. Je crois d'ailleurs que je dois être un peu maso parce que j'y ai passé une soirée pour tout relire et que j'ai trépigné tout le long pour voir comment la fin allait se mettre en place. enfin tout ça pour dire que je m'incline devant l'auteur et la traductrice car cette fic est tout simplement magnifique. j'attends avec impatience vos prochaines collaborations, ou tes fics perso car si tu écris aussi bien que tu traduis je suis déjà sous le charme.  
PS : qu'il ne vous prenne pas l'envie d'arrêter d'écrire. "  
_Réponse_ : Ne t'inquiète pas... Devant des compliments pareils, qui voudrait arrêter d'écrire ? Pour ce qui est de mes fics, je fais de mon mieux... C'est assez diversifié. Je crois que j'écris pas mal, le seul problème, c'est que je mets TRÈÈÈÈÈS longtemps pour mettre à jour...

Et merci à **caromadden**, **adenoide**, **NEPHERIA**, **zaika**, **the dark lord**, **luffynette**, **Nymphadora Tonks**, **jojo738** (salut, nouveau venu... c'est pas à moi, c'est une traduction !), **laine de mouton**, **Archangel.gaia** (et moi donc ! Je bégaie.) et **Naste**.

Désolée si j'en oublie, je publie le vendredi maintenant...

* * *

La Casse se Paie 

Par Teacherbev

T/N : **Avant de plonger dans la deuxième fic, lisez donc quelques informations sur l'auteur, ça vaut le détour**. Teacherbev est américaine, surdouée (pour vous donner une idée, en fin de CP, les enfants de sa classe devaient faire une fiche de lecture. Elle a fait la sienne sur l'intégralité de la saga Narnia, soit environ 1500 pages. Elle n'avait pas encore 6 ans), c'est un ancien professeur (maths, Histoire et sciences) qui a été victime d'un accident de voiture il y a trois ans, la laissant handicapée (deux vertèbres déplacées, une rotule brisée qui ne pourra jamais être ressoudée, et la main gauche quasiment inutilisable. Elle souffre également d'asthme sévère). Elle a enseigné dans toutes sortes de classes, depuis la maternelle jusqu'au lycée, à des enfants normaux aussi bien qu'à des enfants polyhandicapés, maltraités ou psychotiques. Elle a divorcé brutalement en avril 2006 après 36 ans de mariage. Elle a trois enfants, un de 32 ans et deux de 30 (un adopté). Sa plus jeune fille est morte il y a deux ans, à l'âge de 22 ans. Elle était née avec de graves troubles cérébraux (elle était tétraplégique, aveugle, sa croissance était très ralentie – mais elle était également surdouée). Elle a sept petits-enfants, deux de 15 ans (un adopté), un de 11, deux de 10, un de 8 et un de 7. Elle vit avec sa fille de 30 ans, célibataire, dans l'Oklahoma (centre sud, au dessus du Texas). Comme elle a du mal à se déplacer, elle passe beaucoup de temps devant l'ordinateur, qui lui permet de se sentir moins enfermée. Sa fille lui a fait découvrir les fanfictions à cause de sa passion sans fin pour la lecture. Teacherbev publie presque tous les jours. Ni son divorce, ni la mort de sa belle-mère, ni son déménagement d'une grande maison dans un petit appartement ne l'ont ralentie de plus d'une semaine. Je ne sais pas comment elle fait.

* * *

Traduit de l'anglais (USA) par Matteic 

Résumé : Après un cours d'Occlumencie brutal qui laisse des conséquences, Dumbledore force Rogue à vivre comme Harry Potter. Est-ce que notre Maître de Potions va enfin apprendre qui est vraiment Harry ? Pas de slash, pas d'OC, classé T uniquement pour le langage et la maltraitance de la part des Dursley.

Disclaimer : je ne suis pas J.K. Rowling, je ne suis pas une multinationale de l'édition, ni une maison de production multimillionnaire, donc rien de ce que vous reconnaissez ne m'appartient. Je suis un professeur à la retraite qui aime construire des histoires tordues et s'amuser avec les personnages, donc régalez-vous.

**T/N : Attention, cette histoire n'est pas comme les Gardiens. On a un Rogue beaucoup plus dans son personnage, brutal et sarcastique En fait, il est même pire que dans les livres. Ne venez pas dire que je ne vous ai pas prévenus !**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Je ne suis pas mon père ! **

La journée se déroulait de manière splendide pour le professeur Severus Rogue, bâtard graisseux des cachots, enfoiré des cours de potions et salaud en général. Il était parfaitement conscients des noms que les étudiants (et, pour dire la vérité en face, plusieurs des professeurs) lui donnaient quand ils pensaient qu'il n'entendait pas. Mais il entendait, et plus les descriptions qu'ils faisaient de lui étaient diaboliques, plus il souriait intérieurement. Moins les gens l'aimaient – bon sang, il y en avait déjà très peu qui le supportaient, encore moins qui l'appréciaient – mieux il faisait son travail.

Severus Rogue avait été un garçon maltraité que personne n'aimait, et était devenu un homme impossible à aimer et à apprécier. C'était un fait et rien de ce qu'il avait essayé n'avait jamais changé quoi que ce fût. Il avait réalisé très tôt dans sa misérable existence que les seules personnes qui agissaient gentiment envers vous étaient celles qui voulaient obtenir quelque chose de vous, ou celles qui avaient peur de vous. Comme il ne voulait pas être redevable, cela ne lui laissait que la solution d'effrayer. Et c'était devenu sa mission à un très jeune âge. Et c'était une mission à laquelle il excellait.

Il parcourait les couloirs de ses cachots, son terrain de chasse privé, où il régnait d'une poigne de fer et d'un regard diabolique, ses robes noires volant derrière lui grâce à des mouvements très étudiés. L'expression de son visage, sa posture raide et sa marche à longue foulées lui garantissaient que personne ne gênerait sa progression. Et c'était ça qu'il aimait !

Malgré son regard noire et son humeur apparemment équivalente, il attendait cette soirée avec impatience. Il allait pouvoir profiter d'un de ses passe-temps favoris, torturer Harry maudit Potter. Et Potter ne pouvait rien faire contre ça, car contrairement à son incapable de père, Potter était un élève et n'avait donc aucun moyen de se défendre. Après tout, Severus Rogue était un Professeur et c'était lui qui avait le pouvoir, quelque chose qu'il chérissait au plus haut point en attaquant celui qui l'avait tourmenté toute son enfance à chaque opportunité. Et Harry maudit Potter était bien trop Gryffondor pour aller se plaindre auprès d'Albus Dumbledore. Bien sûr, il y avait des rumeurs qui atteignaient les oreilles du directeur, mais aucune preuve, et il ne pouvait que regarde son Maître des Potions avec déception et désapprobation. Mais comme Severus n'avait jamais été approuvé et avait toujours été une source de déception pour ceux qui l'entouraient, la tristesse du directeur ne suffirait pas à le détourner de sa vengeance. Bien sûr, ça aurait été mieux si à la place du morveux il avait eu le père et pas son sosie, mais il utiliserait ce qu'il y avait en magasin. Il n'était pas difficile, après tout, c'était la vengeance contre le nom de Potter qui comptait.

Il atteignit le portrait du pendu maléfique qui gardait son bureau et regarda d'un air noir la silhouette déformée, feulant " Le vengeance est douce. " C'était son mot de passe personnel favori. Il n'avait qu'une demi-heure pour installer le plan diabolique qu'il avait imaginé pour ce soir. Il allait écraser le garçon, lui enfoncer le visage dans la boue et détruire tout la croyance que le garçon avait d'un père merveilleux. Il s'assit sur son fauteuil contre toute apparence confortable, fit appel à toutes les capacités d'Occlumens qu'il avait acquises au long de ses années d'espionnage pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres et Albus Dumbledore et reconstitua soigneusement un souvenir particulièrement savoureux de sa cinquième année. Cet après-midi là, peu après la fin de ses BUSEs, il avait réussi à coincer James Potter tout seul et lui avait lancé un sort de pickpocket qui l'avait fait flotter la tête en bas, montrant ses boxers à tout ceux qui étaient dans le parc. Il mêla soigneusement ce souvenir avec celui, vu cent fois, des Gryffondor assis dans le parc, James ébouriffant ses cheveux tout en essayant d'impressionner Lily Evans. Il rajouta un souvenir de Lily furieuse contre eux à cause d'une de leurs farces idiotes pour examina le 'souvenir' à la recherche d'erreurs ou d'endroits où le trucage se voyait.

Il examina le 'souvenir' plusieurs fois de suite, l'arrangeant et rendant la falsification impossible à déceler avant de prendre sa baguette. Il plaça le bout contre sa tempe et sortit délicatement le filament argenté, la plaçant dans la Pensine qu'il avait empruntée à Dumbledore. Il sourit et se félicita de son intelligence diabolique. Maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'à appeler le Baron Sanglant afin d'arranger son départ du bureau pour une 'urgence'. Il avait appris par Dumbledore que le morveux avait envahi sa Pensine l'année précédente et qu'il n'avait pas été puni pour ça. Il savait également, pour avoir entendu de nombreux murmures du trio, que Potter était frustré et au bord de l'explosion à propos d'un énorme secret que Dumbledore lui garderait. Avec un sourire diabolique qui renverrait le Mangemort le plus enragé chez sa mère, Severus Rogue se rassit et contempla sa vengeance parfaite sur cette maudite famille Potter toute entière. Et il gagnerait enfin.

Pile à l'heure, un timide coup à sa porte annonça l'arrivée de Potter. Il se glissa à l'intérieur, posant son sac à dos sur une chaise vide et s'asseyant sur la chaise délibérément inconfortable en face du bureau de Rogue. Il garda la tête baissée, refusant d'avoir un contact visuel jusqu'à y être obligé.

Rogue nota les épaules baissées, l'attitude du garçon qui semblait marcher vers la guillotine et gloussa intérieurement 'Rien qu'une fois de plus ; une seule fois et j'aurais ma vengeance absolue. Je vais transformer ce garçon en une masse de chair tremblotante bonne à enfermer à Sainte Mangouste à côté des parents de cet incapable de Londubat ! C'est moi qui vais effacer définitivement l'arrogance et la suffisance du dernier des Potter !'

Rogue feula " Potter, avez-vous réussi à rassembler ce qui vous tient lieu d'esprit autour de quoi que ce soit que j'ai tenté de vous apprendre ? Ou êtes-vous comme votre père, trop gâté et bien au-dessus de quoi que soit qui ressemble à du travail ? Alors, répondez-moi ! "

Harry leva la tête en tremblant, effrayé par les yeux noirs de Rogue. Il murmura " J'ai essayé mais je ne sais pas comment faire. "

" Et c'est vraiment au-delà de vos capacités de chercher, n'est-ce pas. Votre arrogance a fait tuer Cédric Diggory, un garçon qui valait dix fois votre misérable carcasse ! Vous êtes trop gâtés par votre famille de moldus pour savoir même ce que le mot travailler signifie ! Inutile, perte de temps, ignorant, orgueilleux, vous auriez dû mourir avec votre incapable de père et nous avoir épargné l'effort de vous apprendre quoi que ce soit. "

Rogue ne pouvait pas savoir que sa diatribe d'insultes provoquait chez Harry des flashbacks de son oncle, se rajoutant à ses cauchemars sur la mort de Cédric et nourrissant abondamment son sentiment de culpabilité et d'inutilité. Il trembla sous les vagues de haine qui se déversaient sur lui et essaya de les repousser. Mais ça ne servait à rien, car Rogue ne le lâchait pas, lâchant une cascade de vitriol à vitesse grandissante, jusqu'à ce que Drago Malefoy se rue dans la pièce sans frapper, disant qu'ils avaient besoin de Rogue tout de suite dans la Salle Commune des Serpentard à cause de Peeves, l'esprit frappeur était en train de déchirer leurs devoirs.

Lançant un regard noir à Potter pour faire bonne mesure, il feula " Ne touchez à rien, Potter. Je pense que vous pouvez au moins rester assis dans votre chaise jusqu'à ce que je revienne ! " Il ne put retenir le coin de ses lèvres de se soulever légèrement en voyant que Potter avait remarqué le placard ouvert avec la Pensine pleinement visibles. Il suivit Malefoy, ses robes tourbillonnant derrière lui, savourant à l'avance son ultime triomphe.

* * *

Harry regarda ses mains, ses chaussures, les résidus de substances étranges collés au plafond, n'importe où ailleurs que le placard ouvert avec l'appât à l'intérieur. Il attendit, et attendit, et attendit jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir résister. Peut-être était-ce le secret que l'Ordre du Phénix et Dumbledore lui cachaient depuis le début de l'année. Ça lui faisait vraiment mal que Dumbledore se soit écarté de lui jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Et ça nourrissait la maltraitance morale que les Dursley lui avaient fait subir toute sa vie. Encore, et encore, il avaient dit qu'il était incapable, qu'il ne valait rien, que personne ne pouvait l'aimer et qu'il ne méritait pas d'être au monde. Ils avaient dit que ses parents étaient des chômeurs alcooliques, des incapables qui étaient morts dans un accident de voiture et essayant d'échapper à la police et qu'il était comme eux. 

Quand Harry avait subi les insultes de Rogue, les mots avaient relâché ceux de l'oncle Vernon et s'étaient combinés avec le refus de Dumbledore de le regarder, encore plus de lui parler, et Harry avait commencé à se dire que peut-être son oncle et sa tante avaient eu raison. Peut-être qu'il y avait quelque chose en lui que les autres commençaient tout juste à voir. Après tout, Hermione et Ron avaient été en colère contre lui tout l'été, le professeur Dumbledore l'avait complètement laissé tomber et avait insisté pour qu'il rentre chaque été chez les Dursley, la Gazette du Sorcier proclamait dans tout le pays qu'il était un 'menteur en quête d'attention et mentalement déséquilibré' (T/N : désolée si ce n'est pas du français exact, l'expression anglaise est vraiment trop bonne), le professeur Ombrage lui avait fait écrire 'Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges' avec son propre sang au dos de sa main, et même le professeur McGonagall avait refusé de l'aider quand il était venu lui parler de ses retenues avec Ombrage. Le professeur Rogue disait juste tout haut ce que les autres pensaient, et qu'ils faisaient tous semblant.

Ses pensées devenant de plus en plus noires, Harry cessa de résister et plongea dans la Pensine, espérant trouver ce que tout le monde lui cachait. Il sourit en découvrant son père, avec Sirius et Remus, dans un après-midi ensoleillé. Il regarda attentivement, regardant son père ébouriffer ses cheveux, pour faire comme s'il descendait juste d'un balai. Il s'émerveilla devant la vitesse à laquelle il attrapait un Vif d'Or, c'était donc de là que venait son talent pour attraper la petite balle. Son sourire s'effaça quand il les vit se moquer de Rogue, et il eut une expression d'horreur en les voyant le soulever pour que tout le monde voie ses sous-vêtements grisonnants. Il fut sidéré de voir Lily crier à James qu'il n'était qu'un parfait connard. Tout ce qu'il pouvait penser était que son père était comme Dudley, son père était une brute et tout le monde disait qu'il était exactement comme son père !

Avec un choc brusque, Harry se sentit être attrapé à bras le corps et tiré hors de la Pensine, un Severus Rogue fou de rage se pencha sur lui et se mit lui hurler dessus, sur l'intrusion dans sa vie privée et qu'il était vraiment comme son père.

'Non, c'est pas possible, je ne suis pas une sale brute, je ne peux pas être...' le visage de Harry devint totalement inexpressif, ses yeux regardant fixement quelque part à travers la tête de Rogue. Rogue s'arrêta un moment, perplexe. Il avait voulu détruire la vision idyllique que le garçon avait de son père, mais il n'avait pas voulu le mettre en état de choc. N'est-ce pas ?

Rogue poussa Potter dans la chaise et le laissa pour aller chercher une potion calmante dans ses réserves privées. Il tira la tête du garçon inerte en arrière et laissa couler la potion dans la bouche ouverte. Le liquide remplit simplement la bouche et commença à couler sur le menton. Rogue ferma la bouche de Potter avec un doigt et agita la main pour lui lancer un sort de déglutition, afin que le garçon ne respire pas le liquide épais. 'Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant, Dumbledore va me tuer. Hmm, peut-être qu'il sera sur pieds demain matin. Bon, maintenant, comment je le sors d'ici sans que personne ne me voie ?'

Rogue secoua la tête et fit couler le reste de la potion dans la gorge de son étudiant, s'assurant qu'il avalait bien et qu'il ne s'étouffait pas. Il commençait à paniquer, quelque chose qu'il ne faisait jamais et qu'il ne voulait pas commencer à faire maintenant. 'Ah, il a les yeux ouverts ; je peux me glisser dans son esprit et bloquer ce qui le fait réagir ainsi. Oui, ça devrait marcher !'

Il pointa sa baguette sur le front de Potter et dit " Legilimens ! " Il ne sentit aucune résistance en entrant dans l'esprit de Potter, mais les flashs et les morceaux de mots qu'il croisa n'avaient aucun sens. Il n'y avait aucune pensée ni aucun souvenir assez long pour qu'il puisse s'y accrocher. Ce n'était pas de l'Occlumencie ; l'esprit du garçon était grand ouvert, mais il n'y avait aucun esprit conscient qu'il puisse lire.

Snape se laissa tomber dans sa chaise. " Merde. Je suis foutu. Albus va me tuer. Ou peut-être qu'il va juste me laisser à Minerva et Pompom pour qu'elles m'écorchent vif. "

Bon, eh bien il n'y avait rien à faire, Potter était largement au delà de tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver pour le soigner, il devrait l'amener à Pompom à l'infirmerie. Peut-être qu'il pourrait dire qu'il l'avait trouvé déambulant dans les couloirs dans cet état ?

Avec un soupir tremblotant, Severus Rogue reconnut sa défaite et, agitant sa baguette, il fit léviter un Harry Potter totalement catatonique et semblant pourtant parfaitement conscient des cachots jusqu'à l'infirmerie.


	2. Découvrir la Vérité

La Casse se Paie

Disclaimer : je ne suis pas J.K. Rowling, je ne suis pas une multinationale de l'édition, ni une maison de production multimillionnaire, donc rien de ce que vous reconnaissez ne m'appartient. Je suis un professeur à la retraite qui aime construire des histoires tordues et s'amuser avec les personnages, donc régalez-vous.

Lecteur-qui-a-reviewé-plus-vite-que-son-ombre : **Namyothis**, 20 minutes. Etant donné la vitesse de mise à jour du site, ça signifie que tu as sauté sur ce chapitre pratiquement à la minute où il a été en ligne. Je ne veux pas savoir comment tu as fait – bon, en fait, si, je suis assez curieuse. L'explication la plus probable à laquelle je suis arrivée est que tu as placé un _Author Alert_ sur mon humble personne et que tu as une alerte email. En tout cas, bravo.

Réponses aux reviews : Ils sont venus, ils sont tous là. Contrairement à la rumeur que j'ai fait (vaguement) circuler selon laquelle j'aurais noté vos noms, je ne l'ai pas fait ; mais après avoir répondu à une dizaine, voire à une quinzaine de reviews toutes les semaines pendant trois mois, je reconnais les noms de ceux qui reviewent à chaque fois.

Je vous avoue que j'avais un peu peur de recevoir, en guise de reviews, une poignée de lettres d'insultes, vu le degré de vilenie de Rogue, mais apparemment ça ne vous dérange pas (tant mieux parce que c'est pas près de s'arrêter). Les félicitations ont déjà été envoyées à l'auteur. Merci à tous, donc, et voici les réponses. Je maintiens le système des Gardiens : vu le nombre de reviews que je reçois (j'en ai eu 8 dans les six heures qui ont suivi le post...), je ne réponds qu'aux remarquables.

**Namyothis** : " Ben là ça commence TRES fort.  
Je sens que je suis encore partie pour adorer et haïr Sévy à fond.  
J'adore son côté vilain garçon hyper agressif, mais quand ça tourne à l'obsession c'est dur.  
"Je suis un professeur à la retraite qui aime construire des histoires tordues et s'amuser avec les personnages, donc régalez-vous." Ben ça promet...  
En tout cas moi j'adore ses fics et tes traductions sont géniale.  
à vendredi "  
_Réponse_ : Alors, on me saute dessus dès que je débarque ? Si tu aimes le côté vilain garçon hyper agressif, tu vas être servie (je te signale en passant que ce commentaire m'a fait l'imaginer avec un pantalon baggy, un débardeur, une casquette à l'envers et un micro. Enfin, chacun ses références). J'aime bien ton commentaire sur l'auteur aussi...  
A vendredi prochain !

**mogyoda** : " je maintiens le O pour les notes (Optimal - Effort exceptionnel - Acceptable) XD sauf que je n'ai pas non plus les bouquins à proximité pour vérifier  
bon début de chapitre, jetons Snape (d'ailleurs t'utilises Rogue mais y'a un Snape qui traîne à la 6ème ligne avant la fin, ça me dérange pas, mon cerveau zappe lui-même Rogue pour mettre Snape XD) donc je disais jetons Snape en pâture à l'infirmière, comme si Harry ne passait pas suffisamment de temps comme cela à l'infirmerie  
Sev est un véritable salaud, trafiquer ses souvenirs, tout mettre en place pour que Harry n'ait pas d'autres choix que de succomber à la tentation...  
Un Sev dans toute sa splendeur comme j'aime en voir, enfin un peu plus horrible que ce dont on a l'habitude mais ça me dérange pas  
Lui qui pensait avoir 'gagné' sur les Potter, il va devoir faire avec les conséquences...  
j'ai hâte de voir les réactions de Pompom, Minerva et Albus... ça va pas être de tout repos pour Sev "  
_Réponse_ : Bon, tu l'as voulu, je prends mon bouquin (le tome cinq en français – je n'ai le six qu'en anglais) et je fouille. (cinq minutes plus tard). Ok, mea culpa, tu as raison. O, E, A, P, D et T.  
Désolée d'avoir mis " Snape " à la place de " Rogue ", petit dérapage...  
Pour les conséquences, tu vas être servie dans ce chapitre. Il y a une scène avec Dumbledore... miam !

**Natycat** : " Hé bien, ça commence bien !  
Je sens que l'on va beaucoup rire et pleurer avec cette histoire...  
Non, je ne t'autorise pas à traduire les deux premières lignes de ma review, c'était uniquement pour rire et je n'ai pas envie que teacherbev me prenne pour une idiote ! (bon, oui, je sais, j'en suis une, c'est pas une raison pour le crier sur la toile, flûte ! ;) )  
Par contre, je suis vraiment contente que tu finisse le cycle maelstorm, et que tu continue les autres fictions X-Men.  
Mon père n'est pas prof, mais son travail consiste à réparer des problèmes informatiques par téléphone, pour une certaine ligne de supermarchés internationale, ( "la vie ..., elle a quelque chose de plus !" ). Et lesdits ordinateurs se trouvent en Russie, au Japon, en Pologne... Enfin bref, il est presque bilingue, bien que ne pratiquant que l'anglais des affaires, il commence à perdre.  
Bon, assez parlé de ma vie, maintenant je te laisse travailler en paix !  
PS : Nan c'est pas vrai, tes traductions sont super ! Ce sont ceux qui ne les lisent pas qui n'ont pas de goût ! "  
_Réponse_ : Bon, tant pis. Ça, pour vous marrer, vous allez vous marrer ! Il n'y a pas de gerbilles dans cette histoire, mais l'humour est toujours aussi décapant (il apparaîtra vraiment au chapitre 4, et ensuite, il n'y a pas un chapitre sans qu'on glousse au moins une fois... ou qu'on s'effondre sur son clavier). Pour ton père, je vois. C'est le même anglais que pratiquent mes frères... (un informaticien, un programmateur).  
Il paraît que je traduis hyper bien, oui. Une review du chapitre 30 des _Gardiens_ (tombée après les réponses ici, donc à laquelle je n'ai pas répondu) dit que le texte est tellement bien traduit qu'on dirait que c'est moi qui l'ai écrit.

**Dalou28** : " Salut Matteic,  
c'est un excellent choix de traduction ! Je connais cette fic en anglais (la seule méthode d'apprentissage qui donne des résultats dans cette langue pour moi ! ) mais je vais enfin pouvoir en savourer les subtilités grâce à toi !  
Mille mercis ô gente traductrice !  
A bientôt  
Severussement vôtre, Dalou28 "  
_Réponse_ : Ah, toi aussi ? J'ai appris l'anglais par les fanfictions (résultat, mon vocabulaire est plus américain qu'anglais et ma syntaxe laisse à désirer). Et j'adore ta review ! A bientôt !

**caromadden** : " ENFIN ! Depuis le temps que j'essaie d'être la plus rapide lol ! J'AI ENFIN RÉUSSI ! MDR... Bon, je sais que j'ai l'air nul comme ça mais bon, c'était un but auquel je voulais vraiment accéder XD "  
_Réponse_ : Il en faut si peu pour te faire plaisir... Cette fois ci, Namyothis a grillé tout le monde.

**Archangel.gaia** : " en effet, la biographie de l'auteur est "impressionnante"...  
cette histoire aussi!  
Rogue a vraiment merdé! il est vraiment sans cœur, mais après tout, c'est ainsi qu'il s'est formé au fil de ses expériences désastreuses...  
par contre Harry... je ne sais pas s'ils vont le sauver rapidement, mais il est bien parti pour faire mourir son esprit...  
et Rogue devra, sera forcé de reconnaître qu'il avait tort sur toute la ligne au sujet de Harry...  
kisu  
keiko "  
_Réponse_ : Sois pas aussi pessimiste... C'est une histoire de teacherbev quand même ! Pas comme celles sur lesquelles je tombe parfois en surfant... Euh, tu entends impressionnant au sens français ou anglais ?

**Gryffondor** : " Très bon début de fic  
on voit bien la différence entre les deux Rogue de tes deux fics en tout cas  
Mais là notre Severus est dans de beaux draps et devra donner de bonnes explications à Albus, Minerva et surtout Pompon, qui ne va pas le louper  
Gryff! "  
_Réponse_ : Ça, c'est sûr qu'on ne risque pas de les confondre. C'est marrant, il y a un autre perso féminin auquel vous n'avez pas du tout pensé dans le genre " je vais faire la peau à Severus " !

Et merci à **zaika**, **NEPHERIA** (Neph, la question me trouble depuis des mois... ta touche majuscule est bloquée ou c'est l'enthousiasme ?), **mariL**, **Touraz**, **eliz**, **Kelly Snape Potter** (merci !), **Nymphadora Tonks** (oh, toi, tu vas être servie... tu verras) et **Calynounette** (j'espère bien !)

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Découvrir la Vérité**

Severus Rogue parcourut à longues enjambées les couloirs et les escaliers jusqu'à l'infirmerie, au quatrième étage. Heureusement, c'était presque l'heure du couvre-feu et il ne rencontra personne – il n'était pas trop sûr de comment expliquer la présence de Harry Potter en lévitation à ses côtés, apparemment éveillé et pourtant virtuellement comateux.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit les portraits les remarquer lui et son étrange compagnon et circuler de cadre en cadre. Il était certain que le directeur avait dû être mis au courant peu de temps après qu'il soit passé devant le premier portrait et que les autres le suivaient par curiosité morbide. Il poussa un reniflement moqueur en pensant à la naïveté des étudiants ; comment Dumbledore pourrait-il ignorer une seule chose de ce qui arrivait dans ce château, il avait des centaines d'espions partout, avec les portraits, les elfes de maison et les fantômes qui lui faisaient directement leurs rapports.

Les portes de l'infirmerie se propulsèrent d'elles-mêmes dans les murs quand il approcha, sentant qu'il n'avait pas de temps à perdre à les ouvrir. Il laissa tomber Potter sur le lit le plus proche, regardant autour de lui et constatant avec satisfaction que l'infirmerie était vide. Potter était immobile, d'un silence surnaturel, et regardant dans le vide. Rogue frémit, craignant la confrontation qui approchait maintenant de minute en minute. Se redressant inconsciemment en position de combat, il cria à l'infirmière " Pompom, on a besoin de vous ! " Il alla vers les armoires de potions et scruta leur contenu, cherchant tout ce qui pourrait aider.

Pompom sortit de son bureau, portant encore sa tenue d'infirmière, et regarda la salle. Elle repéra aussitôt la vue déconcertante d'un étudiant totalement immobile sur un de ses lits et se précipita vers lui. " Que s'est-il passé et lui avez-vous donné quelque chose ? "

" C'est Potter et il s'est figé dans cet état pendant un cours d'Occlumencie. Je lui ai donné une potion calmante mais elle n'a pas semblé agir. Je ne sais pas du tout ce qui a pu se passer. "

Pompom fusilla du regard l'homme qui se fondait dans l'obscurité du fond de la pièce ; elle n'avait certainement pas pu voir une expression de culpabilité traverser son visage. " Pourquoi est-ce que je ne vous crois pas, Severus Rogue ? " marmonna-t-elle tout en agitant sa baguette, essayant de découvrir ce qui était arrivé à M. Potter cette fois ci. Elle n'avait même pas fait la moitié de ses sorts de diagnostic quand le directeur se précipita dans la pièce.

" Comment va-t-il, Pompom ? Que s'est-il exactement passé, Severus ? " L'inquiétude sur le visage du vieil homme était authentique alors qu'il regardait du visage inquiet de Pompom à celui impassible de Severus, puis celui du garçon pétrifié.

Pompom repoussa sa question d'un geste de la main en continuant à faire examen sur examen avec sa baguette, trop lancée pour s'arrêter. Rogue haussa légèrement les épaules et dit d'un ton peu assuré " Je ne sais pas, Albus. J'étais en train de tenter de donner à ce gamin un cours d'Occlumencie, et brusquement il s'est retrouvé dans cet état. Je lui ai donné une potion calmante, pensant que c'était une attaque de panique ; après tout, il n'a même pas réussi à apprendre à bloquer quoi que ce soit malgré tout le mal que je me suis donné. Je vous l'ai déjà dit ; il est impossible d'apprendre quelque chose d'aussi complexe à quelqu'un doté d'une intelligence si _limitée_. Et je doute que ce gamin ait essayé une seule fois de purifier son esprit ! "

Dumbledore planta un regard inquisiteur sur son ancien élève. " Êtes-vous sûr que c'était une simple leçon, n'avez-vous rien fait pour provoquer la réaction de M. Potter ? " Le vieil homme leva un sourcil, l'air d'en savoir plus que ce qu'il disait, et regarda Rogue par dessus ses lunettes perchées sur son nez crochu. " J'ai entendu de nombreuses rumeurs à propos du traitement que vous infligez au jeune Harry pendant les cours, et je suis tenté de croire que votre attitude envers lui derrière une porte fermée n'est pas meilleure, qu'elle serait même pire. "

Rogue eut l'impression d'être pris dans un filet bien serré, sans aucun moyen d'en sortir. " Il est vrai que j'ai pu élever la voix contre ce gamin incapable à propos de son absence de travail, mais je ne l'ai pas touché, et en fait, je n'utilisais même pas la Légilimencie quand il s'est figé. "

Pompom se tourna vers les deux hommes. Rogue eut l'air presque heureux de voir la conversation interrompue mais savait qu'il ne le serait plus du tout quand elle dirait les résultats. " Je suis désolée, Albus, mais M. Potter s'est totalement refermé et s'est replié dans son inconscient. Physiquement, tout est impeccable, le pouls, la pression artérielle, tout fonctionne correctement. C'est comme s'il était dans un coma profond, avec les yeux ouverts. En fait, ses yeux ne réagissent même pas à la lumière ni au mouvement. Je ne peux rien faire pour lui. Peut-être un médico-mage de Sainte Mangouste spécialisé dans l'esprit ? "

" Faites ce que vous pouvez pour lui, Pompom, mais il est impossible de le transférer à Sainte Mangouste. Il serait trop vulnérable à une attaque de Mangemorts, il leur suffirait de se glisser dans sa chambre et de lui administrer un poison, ou même de lui jeter un sort. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de perdre M. Potter, sans lui la victoire de Jedusor est assurée. " Il regarda tristement la silhouette immobile ; Harry semblait si petit sur ce lit, le visage presque aussi blanc que les draps.

" Oh, pitié, je sais que vous êtes un membre influent du _fan club de Harry Potter_, mais ce n'est qu'un gamin inutile, un étudiant médiocre au milieu de centaines d'autres étudiants, dont beaucoup sont bien plus doués que lui ! " feula Rogue d'un ton acide.

Albus ne dit rien, fit simplement le tour du lit, regarda profondément dans les yeux du garçon allongé et murmura " Legilimens ". Il s'écoula plusieurs minutes avant qu'il se redresse, les traits tirés, et s'appuie sur le lit derrière lui. Il retira ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux en poussant un profond soupir. Sans regarder les deux autres personnes présentes dans la pièce, il dit doucement " Prenez soin de lui, Pompom. Severus, suivez-moi. Il y a plusieurs choses que vous devez apprendre ce soir. "

* * *

Dumbledore et Rogue n'échangèrent pas un mot en marchant à pas vifs et silencieux vers le bureau du directeur. Quand ils approchèrent, la gargouille se poussa simplement sur le côté et les laissa entrer. Dumbledore se dirigea droit vers l'armoire contenant sa Pensine. Devant le regard de Rogue, il dit simplement " J'ai envoyé un elfe de maison me la chercher, j'étais curieux de voir ce que vous aviez pu trouver nécessaire de cacher à Harry. " 

Rogue avait l'impression d'avoir à nouveau onze ans et d'être envoyé au bureau du directeur. Il n'avait maintenant aucun moyen de nier sa culpabilité en ce qui concernait l'état de Potter. Rogue savait que le directeur avait vu l'humiliation publique de Potter père et, en fait, Severus s'était pris une semaine de retenues avec Rusard pour ça.

D'après le regard de Severus, Albus hocha lentement la tête et répondit à la question silencieuse. " Oui, j'ai vu le 'souvenir' que vous avez fabriqué. Je suppose que Harry l'a vu aussi ? "

Rogue baissa les yeux et hocha à peine la tête. Dumbledore poussa un soupir encore plus lourd. " Il y a quelque chose que vous devez voir, Severus. Puis nous devrons réfléchir à comment vous allez réparer les dégâts. " Rogue aurait préféré qu'Albus crie ; ce calme commençait à le rendre encore plus nerveux.

Dumbledore se concentra un moment avant d'utiliser sa baguette pour tirer un long filament de mémoire de sa tempe et de le faire couler dans la Pensine. Il l'agita avec sa baguette puis, sans un mot, attrapa la main de Rogue et le tira avec lui dans le souvenir.

Rogue reconnut la pièce miteuse comme une des chambres qu'on pouvait louer à la Tête de Sanglier et un Dumbledore bien plus jeune, ainsi qu'une Sybille Trelawney à l'air bien moins dérangée. Il sursauta en entendant une voix qu'il ne reconnaissait pas sortir de la bouche de la pseudo-divinatrice et parler d'un ton rauque qu'il reconnut aussitôt comme étant une vraie prophétie.

'_Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois..._'

Rogue s'écrasa presque au sol lorsqu'il fut tiré de la Pensine par Dumbledore, ses genoux incapables de le soutenir. Dumbledore le tira vers une chaise et l'y assit.

Rogue regarda le puissant sorcier, en état de choc. " Mais ce n'est pas possible, Potter n'a rien de spécial, ça ne peut pas... mais ça voudrait dire que... non, je refuse de croire que... non... non... Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ? "

" Exactement ! Votre désir ridicule, obsessionnel et puéril de vengeance sur un **mort** a mis en danger notre monde tout entier. En refusant de grandir et d'agir comme un **adulte** vous avez condamné un enfant innocent qui ne _connaît même pas_ son père à un puis d'**_enfer_** qui aurait fait plonger le plus résistant d'entre nous dans la folie. A vous seul, vous avez réussi à mettre la Lumière plus en danger que quiconque, vivant ou mort. Est-ce que votre **vengeance** le valait, Severus, **_êtes-vous fier de ce que vous avez fait _**? "

Rogue resta figé. Dumbledore irradiait de puissance, sa colère rendait son aura visible et Rogue se ratatinait littéralement. Pas étonnant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres craigne ce sorcier, Rogue craignait pour sa propre vie !

" Hors de ma vue avant que je fasse quelque chose que nous regretterons tous les deux. Je vous attends ici demain avant le petit-déjeuner pour voir ce que nous pouvons faire pour réparer le massacre causé par votre imbécillité. Oh, et Severus, j'espère que vous allez profiter de la nuit pour trouver une raison, une explication ou quoi que ce soit qui me retienne de vous lâcher Molly, Minerva et Pompom dessus. Peut-être devrions-nous simplement vous laisser expliquer à Sirius et Remus pourquoi exactement Harry est dans le coma à l'infirmerie ? " Avec un tremblement visible, Albus réussit à contrôler sa rage et se laissa tomba dans le fauteuil de son bureau, laissant tomber sa tête dans ses mains, alors que des larmes glissaient silencieusement sur ses joues parcheminées.

Rogue baissa la tête, honteux, en quittant hâtivement le vieux sorcier pour retourner dans ses quartiers en vue d'une longue nuit sans sommeil.

* * *

Pompom passa une longue et éreintante nuit, cherchant quoi que ce soit qui puisse aider le pauvre garçon. Elle l'examina régulièrement, mais à part fermer enfin les yeux, rien ne changea. S'il n'y avait pas les légers mouvements de la poitrine, elle aurait supposé que l'enfant était mort. Sa tête s'était enfin effondrée sur le livre qu'elle essayait de lire quand elle entendit un léger cri venant de l'infirmerie. Espérant que c'était Harry qui se réveillait, elle se précipita hors de son bureau pour trouver uniquement Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley de chaque côté de leur meilleur ami, frottant ses mains et essayant de le réveiller. 

" Je savais que cet idiot graisseux finirait par aller trop loin, je le savais ! "

" Chut, Ron, nous ne sommes pas sûr que le professeur Rogue ait quoi que ce soit à faire avec la présence de Harry ici. Ne passe pas aux conclusions sans les faits ! " Ça semblait être une phrase qu'elle avait souvent répétée à son camarade.

" Eh bien, en fait, c'est pendant une leçon avec le professeur Rogue que M. Potter s'est effondré et a dû être amené ici. Nous ne savons pas exactement ce qui est arrivé à votre ami et pour être franche, je ne sais pas quoi faire pour lui. " Sa fatigue avait peut-être provoqué cet accès de langue de vipère mais elle ne se sentait pas franchement charitable envers l'insupportable professeur de Potions.

Hermione émit un bruit à mi-chemin entre le cri et le sanglot, des larmes se formant dans ses yeux. Ron fit le tour du lit et passa un bras maladroit autour de ses épaules. " Ça ira, Hermione, Harry réussit toujours à se remettre, tu le sais. " Mais le ton de sa voix n'était pas vraiment en accord avec ses paroles et Pompom douta qu'il crût un mot de ce qu'il disait.

Hermione se tourna vers le confort offert et enfonça sa tête dans l'épaule de Ron, pleurant à gros sanglots et détrempant son pull. Pompom alla chercher une potion calmante et insista pour qu'Hermione en boive la moitié, avant de donner l'autre à Ron. " Maintenant, allez petit-déjeuner. Vous ne pouvez rien faire ici. Mais ne laissez personne connaître l'état de Harry. Au besoin, dites qu'il a eu une vision et qu'il doit se reposer. Ses camarades comprendront de quoi vous parlez. Vous pouvez venir après la fin des cours, je suis sûre que nous saurons mieux ce qui s'est passé et ce que nous pouvons faire pour Harry. Allez, maintenant, ouste. " Elle les poussa gentiment hors de l'infirmerie et retourna dans son bureau, déterminée à lire chaque livre de la bibliothèque de Poudlard si c'était ce qu'il fallait pour soigner Harry.

* * *

T/N : Hmm... un peu court, hein ? Je trouve aussi. J'ai essayé de traduire le chapitre suivant, mais je n'ai pas le temps, l'histoire vous serait arrivée en retard (et je vais quand même essayer de faire mieux que pour les _Gardiens_...) L'histoire va commencer à décoller doucement dans le prochain chapitre, et prendre son envol dans le 4. Comparée à _Gardiens_ qui était une Severitus pur jus, vraiment centrée sur la relation père/fils, celle là est une fic d'action. Oh, ai-je précisé qu'elle n'était pas finie ? On en est au chapitre 26 en VO et on est pas encore à la fin. Je parierais sur 35, peut-être 40 chapitres. 

Bon, je vous dis salut à tous, à vendredi prochain !


	3. Quoi Maintenant ?

La Casse se Paie

Disclaimer : je ne suis pas J.K. Rowling, je ne suis pas une multinationale de l'édition, ni une maison de production multimillionnaire, donc rien de ce que vous reconnaissez ne m'appartient. Je suis un professeur à la retraite qui aime construire des histoires tordues et s'amuser avec les personnages, donc régalez-vous.

Lecteur-qui-a-reviewé-plus-vite-que-son-ombre : **Namyothis**, rebelote. Laisse quand même les autres participer, à l'occasion...

Note : j'ai désactivé l'envoi des reviews à ma boîte email car j'étais noyée sous les messages – parfois 10 d'un coup. Je ne pourrai donc plus mesurer le temps que le premier reviewer a mis, mais je pourrai toujours vous dire qui c'est.

Réponses aux reviews :

**Namyothis** : " Bien sûr que je suis avertie.  
Mais comme la plupart du temps c'est avec une heure de décalage minimum, voir une journée...  
Nya, j'adore quand même, c'est méchant, terrible mais génialissime.  
Le savon de Rogue est génial, et la description des perso, j'adore. En plus ta traduction est vraiment bien, ça se dévore tout seul. Donc je retourne à mes activités et les 20 dernière lignes d'une autre fic .++ "  
_Réponse_ : Je me disais aussi... Tout le monde a aimé le savon de Rogue. C'était particulièrement jouissif à traduire, crois-moi... ;-P

**mogyoda** : " nya un chapitre pour ma digestion c'est parfait  
j'avoue avoir été tellement tentée par le premier chapitre que j'ai jeté un coup d'œil sur la VO, et je suis fière d'avoir compris la même chose que tu as traduite  
Albus en colère est une petite merveille, et j'ai adoré sa petite diatribe sur la vengeance de Rogue contre Potter père et la menace de le laisser entre les mains de Molly, Minerva, et Pompom  
j'ai hâte de voir en français la confrontation avec Remus et Sirius, un grand moment aussi pour ce que j'en ai saisi en anglais  
là j'ai aussi apprécié la réaction de Ron et Hermione avec l'infirmière incapable de défendre le sale bâtard des cachots XD  
dommage que le chapitre soit si court .  
/va se précipiter sur le chapitre 6 VO pour poursuivre lol (j'en viendrai peut-être à bout, à un ou deux chapitres par jour ça devrait aller, mais je n'en attends pas moins ta traduction, toujours avec impatience parce que je ne saisis pas trop les subtilités et je suis sûre de manquer beaucoup de choses)  
peut-être qu'on devrait lancer un comité pour torturer Rogue et donner plein d'idées aux autres professeurs, parce que là... et un manuel de survie contre les protecteurs enragés devrait être utile à notre 'adoré' prof de potion "  
_Réponse_ : Eh, tricheuse ! Bravo, tu es arrivée troisième sur ce coup là. Une petite place de première, un de ces jours ? Je confirme, la rencontre Severus / Sirius / Remus vaut le détour... Et en plus, elle te raconte ça d'une manière que tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de rire !  
Les chapitres ne me semblent pas si courts quand je traduis (lol), mais c'est vrai qu'en lisant ils ne sont pas très longs (même s'ils font quand même une longueur très honorable par rapport aux trois-quarts des autres fics ici)  
Attends la suite pour voir ce qui arrive (MAIS NE DIS RIEN !) et si tu comprends l'anglais, profites-en pour lire les autres fics de teacherbev. Elles sont toutes aussi bonnes et je n'ai pas le temps de toutes les traduire. Plus le temps passe et plus je me dis que je vais aussi me coller 'Paddy's Little Pup' (je crois que j'ai dit le contraire je ne sais plus quand, mais tant pis), mais j'ai renoncé à la trilogie 'Shaun'. Vraiment trop long !

**Archangel.gaia** : " vraiment superbe comme chapitre! voir un Albus en colère est effrayant ! mais j'aimerais vraiment que sa bêtise se sache... d'un côté, il entre dans les faveur de Voldy, de l'autre il se fait massacrer...  
Et imaginons la tête que lui feront les élèves...  
quand je disais que l'auteur avait une biographie impressionnante, c'est que malgré les lourdes épreuves qui n'ont cessé de lui tomber dessus, malgré les difficulté les coups durs, elle nous montre sa farouche volonté de vivre, son impressionnante vitalité et capacité à se relever.  
je suis heureuse que tu aies fini par mettre cette bio, car, pour moi du moins, cela me donne beaucoup de courage pour continuer, même si on me piétine, même si on me poignarde, même si je touche le fond, tjs, je me relèverai, toujours je me battrai, avec l'exemple, entre autres, de cette femme formidable qui donne tellement de choses encore.  
le mot est sûrement mal choisi, mais mes sentiments sont là, j'aimerais que tu lui transmette mon petit mot.  
un petit mot pour l'encourager, un petit mot pour la remercie, un petit mot pour dire : "je suis avec toi".  
kisu  
keiko "  
_Réponse_ : C'est marrant, j'ai l'impression que ta review est toujours juste à côté de celle de mogyoda ! Ça m'amuse, parce que c'est généralement vous qui écrivez le plus, avec Gryffondor.  
Pour la bio, en fait, elle était dans cette histoire, mais vers le chapitre 15. Ça m'a paru logique de la mettre au début de l'histoire, comme beaucoup d'entre vous avaient déjà lu une fic d'elle. J'ai fait la remarque sur impressionnant parce qu'en anglais, 'impressing' signifie 'effrayant'. Tous les lecteurs des fics en VO (moi comprise) ont déjà laissé au moins une fois un message de soutien. Je me souviens aussi d'un gros coming out lorsqu'elle a révélé qu'elle souffrait d'asthme grave (elle avait mis une note en fin d'un chapitre 'je suis en train d'essayer de taper d'une main tout en tenant ma chambre d'inhalation de l'autre').

**La Rose de Minuit** : " salut,  
Merci pour cette traduction qui commence, elle a l'air d'être aussi bonne que pour les Gardiens du pouvoir... Vivement la suite. La Rose de Minuit. "  
_Réponse_ : Meilleure.

**Gryffondor** : " eh bien quand notre cher Albus se met en colère, il n'est pas à prendre avec des pincettes et Severus semble enfin le comprendre  
Si Severus doit trouver une explication pour Sirius et Remus, il devra également en trouver une à fournir à Minerva. Après tout, elle a Harry sous sa responsabilité en tant que directrice de Gryffondor!  
En tout cas, notre cher Severus est dans de beaux draps maintenant!!  
Gryff!! "  
_Réponse_ : Pur lin 1000 fils. Tu as deviné de quoi parle le chapitre... Régale-toi !

**Julie231** : " Tu comptes nous mettre le chapitre 3 QUAND ? VITE, j'espère ! "  
_Réponse_ : Ah, je me demandais quand il arriverait, celui-là. Voici la réponse, que je mets en grand et gras pour tout le monde (et si vous pouviez éviter de me poser la question ensuite, ça serait sympa...) **LA MISE A JOUR DE CETTE HISTOIRE SE FAIT TOUS LES VENDREDIS (HEURE FRANÇAISE). L'HEURE EST PAR CONTRE PLUS IMPRÉVISIBLE.**

Et merci à **NEPHERIA** (c'est de l'enthousiasme, alors ?), **Touraz**, **caromadden** (en fait, je passe déjà trop de temps à jouer au lieu de taper ! Donc je crains que non...), **Zaika**, **Kokoroyume** et **Nymphadora Tonks**.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Quoi Maintenant ?**

Severus Rogue avait passé une longue nuit, alternant entre de longues plaintes sur l'injustice du sort et des plongées de dépression, assis la tête entre les mains et contemplant sa mort imminente par les mains des membres du _fan club de Harry Potter_.

" C'est moi qui l'ai rencontré la première, c'était _mon_ amie ! Je l'ai aidée en potions, c'était sur _mon_ épaule qu'elle pleurait quand les gens l'appelaient une Miss-je-sais-tout ou que ce maudit James Potter ne voulait pas la laisser tranquille. Elle était à _moi_ ; elle n'aurait jamais dû aller avec ce crétin. Je l'aimait, pas lui ! C'était juste un autre **trophée** pour lui, mais c'était la _seule_ qui m'écoutait, qui éclairait mes journées, c'était la seule qui _m'aimait_ et il a dû ruiner ça ! C'est _sa_ faute, s'il ne me l'avait pas volée, j'aurais pu la sauver. J'étais le _seul_ à savoir qu'elle n'était pas une sang de bourbe ; le _seul_ à savoir qu'elle était adoptée, pas ces saletés de Gryffondor. Elle était à moi. "

Il continua à parler, faisant les cent pas dans la pièce, en s'enfilant whisky sur whisky, sa voix se faisant plus forte et plus brisée alors que le whisky Pur Feu brisait son contrôle sur ses pensées et ses émotions. " C'est la faute de ce bâtard de _morveux_ si elle est morte. Sans **_lui_** et son trois fois maudit **_père_**, elle aurait été à _moi_. Mon amour, ma femme, elle aurait porté mes enfants ! Les miens, pas un putain de bâtard comme Potter. Il pouvait avoir toutes les filles, elles se jetaient sur lui, mais no-o-on il a dû prendre la seule chose qui comptait dans ma vie ! "

Sa dernière pensée consciente, alors qu'il tombait par terre, ivre mort, fut " Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé, Lily ? **_Pourquoi toi, et pas ce morveux _**? "

* * *

_Harry ne savait pas où il était mais il aimait vraiment cet endroit. C'était calme ; il n'y avait personne pour l'ennuyer, pas de soucis, pas de cris, et pas de responsabilités. Il était assis dans une prairie ensoleillée, entourée de tous les côtés par une superbe forêt. Il était installé sur une couverture moelleuse, à côté d'un panier à pique-nique, ainsi que son Eclair de Feu bien-aimé et plusieurs oreillers pour s'allonger s'il en avait envie. Il avait vite découvert que tout ce qu'il voulait était dans ce fabuleux panier. Ça devait être un panier magique car il n'avait qu'à penser à n'importe quelle nourriture ou boisson, plonger la main dans le panier et en sortir l'objet convoité. Il avait passé un moment à imaginer ses plats et friandises favoris, jusqu'à être totalement repu. Il regarda d'un air morne les restes plus ou moins liquides du sundae au caramel qui semblait beaucoup moins appétissant que quelques minutes auparavant._

_L'estomac plein, le chaud soleil d'été le baignant dans une douce chaleur, il prit deux oreillers et les cala derrière sa tête avant de s'allonger pour une longue et paisible sieste. Il pensa un moment à combien c'était merveilleux, sa cicatrice ne lui faisait pas mal, il n'avait pas de cours, pas d'Ombrage ou de Rogue lui criant dessus et faisant de sa vie un enfer, pas de Dumbledore l'ignorant, pas la moindre pression. Il regretta brièvement Hermione et Ron, mais cela passa aussitôt, quand il s'allongea et regarda simplement les nuages passer, ses yeux se fermant de leur propre accord, et savourant le premier vrai jour de paix totale de son existence depuis la mort de ses parents, tant d'années avant._

* * *

Rogue ouvrit un œil vitreux et injecté de sang pour voir qui était le crétin suicidaire qui le secouait comme s'il voulait le couper en deux, seulement pour voir que c'était un elfe de maison. Sa gueule de bois était trop forte pour qu'il puisse apprécier à sa juste mesure l'expression de peur panique sur le petit visage, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il lui disait tout en le secouant. 

" Professeur Rogue, monsieur, le Directeur dit que vous devez être dans son bureau maintenant, monsieur ! " Rogue pouvait voir les lèvres de la créature bouger, mais les sons qu'il émettait ne parvenaient pas à traverser les coups de marteau dans son cerveau. Rogue grogna, rampa jusqu'au fauteuil le plus proche, attrapa les accoudoirs et se remit debout. Il vacilla sur ses jambes traîtres, sa tête semblant résonner comme un gong à chaque battement de son cœur. Il essaya de parler, de dire au petit monstre de foutre le camp, mais sa bouche était trop sèche pour produire la quantité de salive nécessaire pour lui décoller la langue du palais. Il secoua la tête pour l'éclaircir 'Oh, mauvaise idée, Severus' gémit-il avant de vaciller jusqu'à la salle de bains pour vomir. Malheureusement, il n'avait rien avalé d'autres que des litres de whisky, et en fut réduit à de violentes crampes jusqu'à se sentir prêt à se jeter sous le Magicobus ou quoi que ce soit pour mettre fin à ses tourments.

Il tourna la tête vers la petite créature qui l'avait suivi et feula " Va me chercher une potion contre l'alcool, une contre le mal de tête et une contre les vomissements et dépêche toi avant que j'utilise tes tripes pour mes potions ! "

Le grand 'crack' de la disparition de l'elfe lui fit mal à la tête, mais il n'eut pas le temps de se remettre avant que la créature revienne avec un 'crack' encore plus fort, trois flacons de soulagement béni serrés entre ses longs doigts osseux.

Sans un mot, Rogue saisit les flacons et en avala le contenu, l'un après l'autre, sans même prendre le temps de respirer. Il frissonna quand les potions entrèrent dans son estomac vide et soupira lorsque le soulagement instantané se diffusa dans son corps maltraité. Il attendit encore quelques minutes pour récupérer avant de se tourner vers l'elfe qui attendait toujours patiemment et de feuler " Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? "

L'elfe tremblait et s'inclina si bas que ses oreilles touchèrent le carrelage du sol. " Professeur Rogue, monsieur, le Directeur m'envoie vous dire que vous devez aller à son bureau maintenant, monsieur ! " Ayant enfin délivré son message, l'elfe disparu, son soulagement clairement écrit sur son visage.

" Bordel ! De quoi d'autre ai-je besoin ce matin ? " siffla Rogue en jetant ses affaires de la veille dans le panier à linge sale et en se lavant et s'habillant aussi vite que possible avant de pratiquement courir hors des cachots vers le bureau du directeur.

* * *

Ron et Hermione étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre pour se réconforter et essayaient d'agir comme s'il ne s'était rien passé de spécial. A tous ceux qui avaient demandé, ils avaient répondu la même chose : " Harry a eu une de ses visions et il se repose à l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh ne veut pas qu'il ait de visites avant d'aller mieux. " 

Ils ne remarquèrent même pas qu'ils se tenaient toujours les mains en allant dans la Grande Salle, les autres élèves de Gryffondor agglutinés autour d'eux pour soutenir les deux adolescents manifestement inquiets.

* * *

Rogue réalisa qu'il ne connaissait pas le nouveau mot de passe du bureau de Dumbledore et se sentit à nouveau comme un première année. Il n'allait pas rester planté là comme un crétin de Poufsouffle et débiter des noms de sucreries toutes plus écœurantes les unes que les autres, quand même ! Severus Rogue avait une image à maintenir et rester debout dans un couloir comme un gamin puni, sortant des noms des confiseries de plus en plus étranges, ne collait pas avec cette image. Il était sur le point de renoncer et de retourner dans ses cachots quand il vit quelque chose qui pulvérisa le peu d'espoir qui pouvait encore lui rester. Minerva McGonagall s'avançait vers lui, suivie par Remus Lupin et un grand chien noir qu'il reconnaissait – hélas – très bien. Il était trop tard pour se cacher et Rogue se força à les regarder approcher, même si son esprit lui hurlait de foutre le camp et de se cacher tant que tu le peux encore ! 

" Ah, Severus, vous avez l'air un peu patraque, ça va ? " demanda Minerva.

Rogue hocha la tête, soulagé de voir qu'elle ne savait visiblement pas encore ce qu'il avait fait à un de ses précieux Gryffondor. Elle était très protectrice envers son ramassis de tête de mules et pouvait se montrer particulièrement agressive contre quiconque avait blessé un des membres de son troupeau d'écervelés. Et au fond de lui, Rogue _savait_ qu'il avait sérieusement blessé un de ses petits lions et ne se pensait pas capable de convaincre Minerva, ni qui que ce soit d'autre, d'ailleurs, qu'il ne _l'avait pas_ fait exprès.

Minerva se tourna simplement vers la gargouille et dit d'un ton tranquille " Barres de Mars ". Le gardien de pierre se tourna, l'escalier apparut et les quatre visiteurs le prirent, Rogue soigneusement derrière. Après tout, personne ne souhaitait être suivi par un de ces idiots de 'Maraudeurs' si c'était évitable, en particulier si vous veniez de Serpentard.

" Entrez, prenez donc un siège. " Sirius Black avait repris sa forme humaine et Rogue nota malgré lui qu'il avait l'air bien plus en forme que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Il avait l'air en meilleure santé et semblait avoir repris un peu de poids et de muscles. Rogue avala sa salive, cela n'augurait rien de bon pour lui, l'homme était notoirement connu pour son caractère vif, en particulier quand son filleul était concerné.

Trois regards perplexes et un coupable se tournèrent vers le directeur, dont les yeux ne scintillaient pas et qui n'avait proposé aucun 'sorbet citron' à ses visiteurs.

" Je vous ai appelés aujourd'hui car nous sommes confrontés à une situation très sérieuse, que je ne sais trop comment régler. " commença le vieux sorcier alors que Rogue essayait de se rendre aussi indiscernable que possible. Minerva vit du coin de l'œil son collègue tenter de se fondre dans son siège et le regarda d'un air interrogatif. " Severus, que se passe-t-il ? Êtes-vous malade ? "

Une expression de colère noire traversa le visage de Dumbledore et il foudroya du regard le professeur susmentionné. " Non, il n'est pas malade, en tout cas pas de la manière dont vous le pensez. Laissez-moi essayer d'expliquer ce que votre _estimé collègue_ a fait. " Remus et Sirius regardèrent le vieil homme avec stupéfaction ; personne n'avait jamais entendu une voix aussi sarcastique et venimeuse sortir de la bouche de Dumbledore. Si Remus ne l'avait pas vu, il aurait juré que c'était Rogue.

* * *

Vers la moitié du récit de ce qui était arrivé à Harry, Dumbledore avait dû désarmer ses invités. Il était maintenant appuyé contre son bureau, baguette toujours pointée vers le quatuor ligoté et bâillonné assis en face de lui. Sirius avait sauté à la gorge de Rogue quand il avait entendu parler des 'Cours d'Occlumencie' et des rumeurs qui étaient parvenues aux oreilles de Dumbledore sur ce qui se passait pendant lesdits cours. Il avait été le premier à être neutralisé. Il y avait eu ensuite une certaine compétition entre Minerva et Remus pour le meurtre de l'homme maintenant replié et tremblant quand le faux souvenir glissé dans la Pensine leur avait été montré, et il avait dû agir vite. Dumbledore se frotta les yeux et regarda les quatre personnes ligotées. 

" Il nous faut une solution, et bien que je sois très tenté de quitter mon bureau et de vous laisser décider tous les trois quoi faire de Severus, j'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir expliquer ça au Ministère. Et comme il est le seul qui sait exactement ce qu'il a _fait_, il est le seul qui puisse le réparer. " Sa voix monta jusqu'à ce que le sorcier le plus puissant du siècle soit clairement visible et que le gentil grand-père ait totalement disparu. " Pouvez-vous parvenir à vous conduire de manière assez civilisée pour m'aider à réparer les dégâts, pas pour Severus, mais pour **_Harry _**? "

Quand ils hochèrent la tête d'un air boudeur, il soupira profondément et relâcha tout le monde sauf Rogue. Il avait peur que celui-ci ne puisse se retenir de faire des commentaires déplaisants à propos de Harry et n'était pas sûr de pouvoir retenir à nouveau Sirius, Remus et Minerva. Et pour être tout à fait franc, il n'était pas sûr d'en avoir totalement envie.

Il fit le tour de son bureau et s'assit pesamment, les baguettes confisquées étalées sur le bureau comme pour tirer à la courte paille. " Nous ne pouvons laisser personne savoir combien Harry est vulnérable en ce moment. Je ne sais pas qui attaquerait le premier, Voldemort pour le tuer ou Fudge pour l'enfermer afin de l'empêcher de parler. Et Ombrage ne doit sous aucun prétexte soupçonner quoi que ce soit. J'ai des informations disant que c'est elle qui a envoyé des Détraqueurs chez Harry l'été dernier, mais pas assez pour l'accuser devant une cour. Elle veut le détruire totalement, et si elle ne le peut pas elle veut le discréditer afin que personne ne croie un mot de ce qu'il dit. Savoir qu'il a subi une attaque cérébrale serait étalé dans tous les journaux sorciers en quelques heures ! "

Les quatre personnes qui lui faisaient face le regardèrent, cherchant des solutions possibles pour résoudre le dilemme. Minerva, l'air pensif, fit la première suggestion " Peut-être pourrions-nous emprunter Tonks pour assister aux cours sous l'apparence de Harry ? Avec l'aide d'Hermione et de Ron, qui savent déjà la vérité, je suis sûre qu'elle pourrait l'imiter. Surtout si les professeurs ne lui demandent pas de parler en classe à cause de... je ne sais pas... quelque chose avec sa voix... peut-être ? " Dumbledore réfléchit " Je suppose que nous pouvons lui demander de quitter le Ministère pour quelques temps. Mais sur une longue période, ça ne marchera pas. "

Remus, l'air brisé, demanda " Combien de temps Harry va rester comme ça ? Est-ce qu'on ne peut rien faire pour lui ? "

Dumbledore regarda Severus Rogue toujours ligoté et bâillonné avec fureur. " J'ai bien peur que personne ne puisse répondre à vos questions, Remus. Mais Severus va passer chaque seconde de son temps libre à essayer de briser le mur qui nous sépare de l'esprit de Harry. Je n'ai pas pu l'atteindre, même pas la moindre pensée, la moindre émotion, rien. Il a si bien maîtrisé l'Occlumencie que je pourrais tout aussi bien essayer de lancer Légilimens sur la gargouille qui garde mon bureau. "

Rogue sursauta et regarda son patron d'un air si désespéré que Dumbledore finit par céder et défit les sorts qui le retenaient. " Ce n'est pas possible, je pouvais sentir ses pensées hier soir. Elles étaient brisées et je ne pouvais pas y trouver de sens, mais elles étaient lisibles, Albus ; il n'avait aucune barrière. "

Le premier faible regard d'espoir traversa le visage du vieil homme à cette nouvelle information. " Peut-être y a-t-il encore un certain espoir pour nous. "

* * *

Ce soir-là, un Albus Dumbledore très fatigué emprunta le réseau de cheminette pour se rendre au quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix, accompagné par Ron et Hermione. Il tenait Harry contre sa poitrine, enveloppé dans sa cape d'Invisibilité et allégé avec un sort de Plume, afin que personne ne le soupçonne de porter un adolescent dans ses bras. Il allongea Harry sur un canapé que Remus avait rapidement créé en transformant un vieux fauteuil mangé aux mites et fit signe à Ron et Hermione de rester avec leur ami pendant qu'il allait parler à Tonks et Kingsley Shacklebolt dans la cuisine, avec Remus et Sirius. 

Il ne fut pas plus facile d'expliquer la situation aux deux Aurors qu'il avait été de raconter les faits le matin, mais au moins, Rogue n'était pas là dont il n'avait pas à lui sauver la vie une fois de plus. Tonks était prête à aider de tous les moyens possibles. Elle connaissait peu Harry, mais il lui avait paru être un garçon sympathique quand elle l'avait rencontré en tant que membre de l'équipe qui l'avait amené au quartier général l'été précédent. Et elle était plus que ravie de faire quelque chose qui pouvait contrarier ce crapaud d'Ombrage ! Elle était peut-être l'assistante personnelle du Ministre, mais très peu de ses collègues pouvaient la supporter, elle ou ses préjugés. Et puis Tonks aimait très tendrement un certain loup-garou dont la vie devenait un enfer avec les lois incroyablement strictes qu'Ombrage continuait à édicter.

" Alors dis-moi Hermione, est-ce que j'ai une petite amie, est-ce que je flirte beaucoup, dis-moi tout ce que tu peux sur Harry. " commença Tonks alors que tous trois s'installaient pour une longue discussion à la table de la cuisine. Kingsley était parti pour déposer une demande de placer Tonks dans son équipe pour une durée indéterminée, afin de rechercher le 'meurtrier de masse' Sirius Black. Le papier qu'il avait rédigé affirmait qu'ils avaient besoin des services de la Métamorphomage, car ses capacités uniques les aideraient grandement dans leurs activités de surveillance. Il était certain que Madame Bones allait accepter sa demande. Elle n'était pas un membre de l'Ordre, préférant garder sa neutralité, ou son 'négationnisme acceptable', comme elle disait, mais elle était plus humaine que bien des membres du Ministère, croyait en la vérité du retour de Voldemort et savait en fait la vérité quant à la 'culpabilité' de Sirius Black.

Les deux adolescents parlèrent pendant plus de deux heures de leur meilleur ami, tout en le regardant 'dormir' dans le salon, alors que Tonks l'étudiait sous tous les angles possibles. Elle avait déjà fait un homme, mais jamais un adolescent, et les proportions de ses membres par rapport à son torse lui compliquaient la tâche. Elle avait peur de se montrer encore plus trébuchante et maladroite que d'habitude – ce qui n'était déjà pas fameux – mais Ron lui dit de ne pas s'inquiéter, lui comme ses camarades étaient maladroits, manquaient d'équilibre et de coordination alors que leur cerveau tentait de s'adapter avec les brusques poussées de croissances qui étaient le commun de tous les adolescents mâles.

Il fut décidé que 'Harry' aurait interdiction de parler à cause d'un 'accident de potion' lors de son premier cours de potions avec le professeur Rogue, et que Madame Pomfresh lui interdirait de parler pendant au moins une semaine. Ils se dirent qu'ils pouvaient durer assez de temps sans éveiller de soupçons, et cela les amènerait aux deux semaines des vacances de Pâques. Ils espéraient que leur ami serait de retour en bon état à ce moment là. Hermione se sentit très bizarre en disant à Ron " J'espère qu'on peut compter sur le professeur Rogue. " Ron hocha simplement la tête avant que le nouveau trio, Hermione, Ron et 'Harry' retrouvent le directeur pour rentrer à Poudlard juste à temps avant le couvre-feu.

* * *

_Après sa sieste, Harry avait passé un agréable après-midi, volant dans le ciel d'été, chassant une horde de papillons multicolores. Il atterrit et explora les lieux, près d'un petit lac qu'il avait trouvé en volant, et se disant, pas pour la première fois, qu'il aimerait bien être capable de nager sans l'aide de Branchiflore._

_Il regarda le soleil se coucher en mâchant une pizza au pepperoni, du poulet grillé et du gâteau au chocolat, le tout arrosé de coca glacé. Ah, ça c'était la vie, pourquoi voudrait-il jamais retourner dans le monde réel. Il tira un côté de la chaude couverture par dessus lui, appuya confortablement sa tête sur les oreillers moelleux et s'endormit. Une brève pensée de ce que faisaient ses amis à ce moment lui fit froncer les sourcils, avant qu'il chasse cette idée et s'endorme, heureux et sans cauchemars pour la première fois depuis des mois._

* * *

Severus Rogue était assis, la tête entre les mains, au milieu du chaos qu'il avait créé. Des livres, des parchemins et de vieux rouleaux étaient étalés sans ordre apparent sur le sol, les canapés, les chaises, et son bureau. Il avait cherché dans tous les ouvrages qui pouvaient lui apporter la plus petite mention du problème, voire une suggestion de traitement. Il ne pouvait pas concevoir comment _ce souvenir_ avait provoqué une telle réaction chez le garçon. Potter menait une vie de luxe, il était arrogant, avec un ego sans limites, et un seul faux souvenir n'aurait pas dû l'affecter ainsi. Severus Rogue _savait_, il **_savait_** que les problèmes de Potter n'étaient pas sa faute. Il n'avait rien fait de mal, enfin rien d'aussi mal, c'était encore une fois les gens l'accusant pour quelque chose dont il n'était pas responsable ! Il savait que quelqu'un d'autre _devait_ recevoir le blâme. 

Il appela un elfe de maison et lui feula " Nettoie tout ça, et tu as intérêt à tout remettre en place et en bon état, ou tu souhaiteras ne jamais être venu au monde ! " Il attrapa un flacon de potion de Sommeil sans Rêves et l'avala après s'être allongé. Demain, il trouverait la source des problèmes de Potter et prouverait à tout le monde que ce n'était **_pas sa faute !_**

* * *

A/N : Prochain chapitre, Tonks arrive à Poudlard ; que la fête commence ! 


	4. L'Ouragan Tonks

La Casse se Paie

Disclaimer : je ne suis pas J.K. Rowling, je ne suis pas une multinationale de l'édition, ni une maison de production multimillionnaire, donc rien de ce que vous reconnaissez ne m'appartient. Je suis un professeur à la retraite qui aime construire des histoires tordues et s'amuser avec les personnages, donc régalez-vous.

Note de la traductrice : Oui, je sais " Tu n'as pas mis à jour la semaine dernière. " Depuis le temps que vous me connaissez, je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de beaucoup d'arguments pour vous convaincre que ce petit accident temporel ne dépendait pas de ma volonté. Je n'étais pas vraiment en état de bosser, voyez-vous. Le nouveau traitement antidépresseur devrait améliorer les choses. Si ce n'est pas le cas, je vous donnerai le numéro de téléphone de ma psy pour que vous puissiez l'engueuler directement.

Lecteur-qui-a-reviewé-plus-vite-que-son-ombre : Devinez... eh oui, **Namyothis**. Il n'y a rien à gagner, tu sais !

Réponses aux reviews :

**Namyothis** : " Nya.  
J'avais tellement hâte de la lire la suite.  
Je surveille mon ordi depuis 15h cet après midi pour être sûre de ne rien louper.  
Et je ne suis pas déçue, Rogue qui boit comme un trou + gueule de bois.  
Trois Gryffondor en rogne (j'attend le cas Molly avec impatience). Et une Tonks en remplacement, ça va faire mal.  
Sévy qui à certainement mis le doigt sur une idée, mais qui risque d'avoir une sacrée surprise s'il continue dans ce sens.encore bravo et à bientôt.  
Maintenant je vais lire le reste de tes commentaires. "  
_Réponse_ : Mais tu deviens complètement accro, toi... Tonks en remplacement, ça va faire mal ? Tu n'as pas idée !

**Natycat** : " Mwhahahahaha, c'est vraiment génial, j'adore le style de teacherbev et celui de ta traduction ! Franchement, Snape est d'une mauvaise foi, il est même pire que moi (ce qui est extrêmement difficile)  
J'adore cette histoire et suis vraiment contente que nous la traduises (mais n'oublie pas les tiennes !) "  
_Réponse_ : Ça y est, elle me fait peur. Je bosse. Si, je t'assure, je bosse. Le plan du dernier chapitre de _Justice Immanente_ est complet. Je n'ai plus qu'à l'écrire. (bâille, joue aux cartes, joue à assembler des ours en peluche, fait un petit tour sur Internet, va voir comment avancent les personnages de son village virtuel). C'est là que ça coince...

**Mogyoda** : " je cherche pas la place de 1ère mais être tjs citée est une petite fierté XDD  
pour cette fois, c'est donc un chapitre en apéritif  
et j'ai vraiment aimé, même Minerva qui perd son sang-froid et doit être désarmée...  
par contre, j'ai pas trop eu le temps d'avancer en anglais cette semaine et j'ignore donc encore l'identité de Lily  
et je jetterai peut-être un coup d'œil sur les autres fics, mais j'y perds beaucoup, mon anglais est bien plus scientifique que littéraire (j'suis pas une biologiste pour rien XD)  
vivement la semaine prochaine qu'on commence à voir Tonks 'jouer' un peu et que je comprenne un peu mieux ce qu'elle fait réellement, mais chut pour ceux qui lisent qu'en français "  
_Réponse_ : Oui, le plat principal arrive. Garde le silence, c'est tout ce que je te demande !

**adenoide** : " Pourquoi Severus n'irait pas chez les Dursley et interrogerait sous Veritaserum la vie de Harry et ainsi il finirait par comprendre comment régler son petit problème. Personne n'a jamais chercher à savoir le vrai vécu de Harry. Harry est accusé de tout bords de tout côtés des gestes faits par sa mère et par son père alors qu'il n'y peut rien des choix de ses parents. "  
_Réponse_ : Chuuut ! Parce que Severus se contrefout de ce qui peut bien arriver à Harry chez les Dursley...

**caromadden** : " Ça va être vraiment marrant alors la suite XD "  
_Réponse_ : Tu n'as pas idée...

**Kokoroyume** : " Ça change de voir Dumbledore en colère XD  
Et puis je sens que le retour de Tonks à Poudlard promet beaucoup  
Merci pour ce très bon travail de traduction et d'ainsi nous permettre de découvrir une telle fic ! "  
_Réponse_ : C'est moi qui te remercie !

Et merci à **NEPHERIA** (je m'y ferai jamais...), **zaika** et **Nymphadora Tonks**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : L'Ouragan Tonks**

Note importante pour le suite de l'histoire : Pour éviter les confusions et les formules trop lourdes, Tonks déguisée en Harry sera toujours désignée par 'Tonks'. Harry sera désigné par 'Harry' ou plutôt '_Harry_'.

* * *

L'heure du couvre-feu était passée quand Hermione, Ron et Tonks rentrèrent à Poudlard. Ils réussirent à atteindre la Salle Commune sans incident mais quand Ron commença à montrer à Tonks le chemin des dortoirs des garçons, il rougit, le visage aussi écarlate que ses cheveux. " Euh, Tonks, comment on fait ? Je sais qu'en fait tu es une femme, et je pourrais me changer dans la salle de bains, mais parfois les autres passent, euh... tu vois ! Et personne ne doit savoir que tu n'es pas Harry ! " 

Hermione s'arrêta net, regardant ses deux meilleurs amis. " Comment on a pu ne pas penser à ça, et c'est trop tard pour aller voir Dumbledore. Je pense que tu pourrais faire croire que tu t'es endormi sur un des canapés en travaillant, c'est déjà arrivé. " Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle n'avait pas prévu cette complication, étant supposée être celle qui réfléchissait pour les trois.

Tonks leur fit un sourire en coin typique de Harry et répondit " Ne vous inquiétez pas, Dumbledore m'a donné le mot de passe des quartiers de Préfet en Chef qui ne servent pas. C'est tout en haut de la tour, avec un salon et une salle de bains privés. Il a dit que vous n'aviez qu'à dire aux autres qu'à cause de mes 'visions', ils ont besoin de m'avoir à un endroit où je puisse contacter le directeur par Cheminette et où ils puissent placer des sorts de surveillance, afin que je ne dérange personne si j'ai besoin de Madame Pomfresh au milieu de la nuit. Je pense qu'ils sont déjà au courant pour les cauchemars, Ron ? "

Ron hocha la tête, pensif. " Oui, et c'est tout à fait logique d'avoir un système de surveillance. Beaucoup plus que d'avoir un de nous toujours prêt à courir à l'infirmerie au milieu de la nuit pour nous faire attraper par Rogue ou Rusard. Oui, je pense qu'on peut faire croire ça aux autres. Ça nous donnera un endroit pour travailler et t'aider à être Harry sans que personne d'autre ne découvre la vérité. "

Hermione semblait impatiente de visiter les nouveaux quartiers, mais Tonks leva la main " Il est tard, Hermione, on ferait mieux d'aller au lit et d'explorer les lieux demain. D'après ce que vous m'avez dit, je sais que Harry est plutôt du genre discret et que vous êtes ses deux seuls amis vraiment proches, dont on devrait s'arranger demain matin jusqu'à ce que j'aie mon 'accident' en Potions, après on pourra discuter d'avantage. "

Les deux étudiants regardèrent l'Auror avec crainte " Tu es sûre que tu pourras faire un 'accident' crédible sans faire trop de dégâts ? " demanda Hermione avec hésitation. Après tout, la maladresse de Tonks était bien connue.

" Ne t'inquiète pas, le plus gros de ma maladresse est un faux-semblant, afin que les gens ne me prennent pas au sérieux. Et j'ai eu un ASPIC en Potions, même avec Rogue comme professeur. Et j'ai fait trois ans d'études de Potions après mes études à Poudlard. Je ne suis pas un Maître de Potions, mais je suis largement au dessus de tous les élèves que Rogue a pu avoir ! Et je compte bien le lui faire savoir ! "

Hermione serra les deux garçons dans ses bras avant d'aller se coucher. Tous trois eurent du mal à s'endormir ce soir-là, mais pour différentes raisons. Hermione avait peur que la vérité à propos de Harry soit découverte, Ron se demandait si Tonks allait pouvoir voler comme Harry lors de l'entraînement de Quidditch, et Tonks était parfaitement réveillée, imaginant toutes sortes de vengeances contre le professeur Rogue et le professeur Ombrage, pour avoir fait un enfer de la vie d'un garçon si adorable. Et puis elle était très impatiente de pouvoir se livrer à une petite vengeance sur les Serpentard !

* * *

_Harry se réveilla à la chaleur du soleil éclairant son visage ; il s'étira et sentit son dos craquer. Il sourit en voyant le beau ciel bleu et s'assit, repoussant la couverture sous laquelle il s'était installé. Il décida d'aller explorer après le petit-déjeuner. Il se tourna par réflexe pour demander à ses amis s'ils voulaient l'accompagner, mais il était seul. Il fronça les sourcils puis repoussa sa déception. Il était heureux ici et il n'était pas plus seul que chez les Dursley, n'est-ce pas ?_

* * *

Severus Rogue se réveilla avec la bouche pâteuse et le goût répugnant de la Potion de Sommeil Sans Rêves bien installé sur sa langue. Il détestait prendre cette saloperie ! Il se dirigea à tâtons vers la douche la plus chaude qu'il puisse supporter, s'habilla moins méticuleusement que d'habitude, passa un peigne dans ses cheveux humides mais toujours graisseux, et se dirigea à longues enjambées vers la Grande Salle pour quelques tasses de thé bien fort. Vers la moitié du chemin, il réalisa que son deuxième cours de la matinée était les cinquième année de Gryffondor et Serpentard. Sa grimace habituelle disparut pour laisser place à une légère expression d'incertitude, et de la crainte traversa même très brièvement son visage d'habitude impassible. Il repoussa fermement ses pensées négatives derrière ses boucliers d'Occlumencie, montra les dents à deux seconde année de Serdaigle et reprit sa marche vers la Grande Salle et la caféine.

* * *

Tonks se réveilla dans un lit inconnu et regarda le réveil qui lui hurlait dessus. Pourquoi diable devait-elle... Oh, bon sang ! Elle incarnait Harry Potter, elle était à Poudlard et elle devait retrouver Ron et Hermione dans dix minutes pour aller prendre le petit déjeuner !

* * *

Albus Dumbledore se réveilla, les yeux pleins de peine et de douleur en pensant au garçon qu'il aimait tant et qui gisait maintenant comateux dans le salon de la Place Grimaud. Ses pensées étaient sombres alors qu'ils se critiquait amèrement 'Si je n'avais pas ignoré le garçon, peut-être que rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. J'aurais pu trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour lui enseigner ! Je sais que Severus est l'Occlumens le plus puissant au monde mais quelqu'un d'autre aurait pu lui apprendre les bases. Oh, Harry, mon garçon, réveille-toi et reviens vers moi. J'ai tant de choses à t'apprendre et à partager avec toi.' Il se secoua mentalement, sortit de son grand lit et rassembla ses vêtements pour la journée. 'Ça va aller, il va se remettre et je vais le prendre sous mon aile et le garder à mes côtés si c'est ce qu'il faut pour le protéger et je te promets, mon fils, que je vais faire tout ce que je peux pour te préparer à la destinée qui t'attend !' Il se sentit mieux après avoir fait ce vœu et partit vers la Grande Salle, Fumseck confortablement installé sur son épaule, bécotant son oreille et sifflotant une chanson pour le réconforter.

* * *

Après s'être retrouvés dans la Salle Commune, le trio fila prendre son petit-déjeuner. Malheureusement, le premier test des capacités de Tonks à incarner Harry se manifesta alors qu'ils tournaient le dernier coin de couloir avant la Grande Salle, sous la forme d'Ombrage. 

" Hum, hum, venez ici Potter ! " Elle semblait littéralement au nirvana à l'idée d'avoir coincé le garçon. " Videz vos po... " Elle se tut et regarda, sans voix, le visage du garçon. Ses sourcils étaient en train de pousser, menaçant de cacher le visage enfantin et innocent. Alors qu'elle regardait le phénomène, à la fois fascinée et horrifiée, les sourcils de Harry atteignirent deux bons centimètres de large avant de commencer à se rejoindre, jusqu'à former une barre poilue en plein milieu de son visage. L'expression perplexe du garçon n'avait pas changé d'un pouce. Ombrage leva une main bouffie devant son visage pour cacher ses yeux fermement clos. Chaque petit doigt grassouillet portait une bague et du vernis à ongle rose vif, qui contrastait horriblement avec le pull-over duveteux et le bandeau pour cheveux orange vifs qu'elle portait ce jour là.

La main couvrant toujours son visage, elle écarta les doigts et ouvrit un œil avec hésitation. Le visage de Potter était parfaitement normal, cet horrible visage de bébé innocent qui la hantait. Elle réprima l'envie d'envoyer son poing dans cette petite menace enfantine. Avec un " Hum, hum " quelque peu hésitant, elle le contourna, son épaule empâtée le frappant à la poitrine alors qu'elle se dépêchait de rejoindre la Grande Salle pour une bonne tasse de thé bien fort.

Ron et Hermione restèrent figés un moment avant de se précipiter vers leur ami. Hermione l'attrapa par un gras, les entraînant dans une alcôve avant de lancer un sort de Vie Privée empêchant qui que ce fût d'entendre ce qu'ils disaient. " Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ? Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? " demanda-t-elle.

Tonks regarda ses pieds, pas très sûre d'avoir bien fait. " J'ai fait pousser mes sourcils jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient vraiment longs et je les ai fait se rejoindre, comme si j'avais un seul gros sourcil au milieu du visage. " Elle regarda à travers la frange de Harry, se demandant comment allaient réagir ses deux camarades.

Ron ne réussit qu'à dire " Punaise ! " avant d'éclater de rire, incapable d'articuler quoi que ce soit.

Ils regardèrent tous les deux Hermione, se demandant quelle allait être sa réaction. Elle sourit, l'air pensif pendant un moment, avant de déclarer " C'est génial. Elle ne peut se plaindre à personne sans qu'on la croie folle, enfin, encore plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà ! Et si tu continues à faire des trucs comme ça, elle croira qu'elle devient complètement cinglée, mais sans pouvoir le dire à personne. " Hermione commençait à s'emballer, son esprit examinant toutes les possibilités. " Et elle n'osera pas te convoquer dans son bureau ou te donner de retenue, parce qu'elle ne voudra pas se retrouver seule avec toi ! " Elle étreignit Tonks et lui donna une bise rapide sur la joue avant d'attraper chacun de ses amis par la main et de les emmener prendre le petit-déjeuner. Ron souriait toujours, et gloussait même de temps à autre, savourant l'image d'Ombrage sans voix. 'C'est encore mieux que l'incroyable fouine bondissante !'

* * *

Hermione était nerveuse en s'asseyant à côté de Tonks en salle de Potions, attendant que le professeur Rogue arrive. Elle avait dû lui donner des coups de coude pour l'empêcher de s'endormir pendant tout le cours d'Histoire de la Magie, alors que Binns marmonnait quelque chose à propos d'une bataille entre les gobelins et les sorciers que les deux partis avaient oubliée depuis longtemps. A la fin, même elle avait cessé de lutter contre l'inévitable et avait somnolé, mais elle était maintenant bien réveillée et visiblement plus nerveuse à l'idée du cours et de 'l'explosion' que ne l'était Tonks. 

Rogue ouvrit violemment la porte, assez fort comme d'habitude pour que le panneau revienne en place après avoir rebondi sur le mur. Son avancée vers le devant de la classe manquait un peu de son arrogance et de son assurance habituelles, mais Hermione doutait que quiconque d'autre qu'eux l'ait remarqué.

Rogue se tourna face à la classe, dardant un regard noir sur cette bande de demeurés, un peu moins sur ses petits serpents que sur les crétins qui avaient atterri à Gryffondor. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent un instant sur deux yeux verts vifs et intelligents. Il se força à regarder ailleurs, repoussant le souvenir de ces mêmes yeux vides, et siffla " Ouvrez vos livres page 156 et préparez la potion que vous y trouverez. " Personne ne bougea jusqu'à ce qu'il feule " Remuez-vous avant que je commence à retirer des points et à donner des retenues ! "

Tonks se força à rester impassible ; après tout, Rogue ne pouvait rien lui faire, elle lui avait déjà survécu, et elle lui survivrait à nouveau. Et puis, maintenant, elle était adulte et Auror. Les souvenirs qu'elle avait rangés dans sa Pensine seraient suffisants pour rassembler le Conseil des Gouverneurs et faire virer l'imbécile incapable quand tout serait fini. Un léger sourire traversa le visage de Tonks lorsqu'elle regarda la recette et commença à sortir les ingrédients pour la potion bien connue. Moins de quinze minutes plus tard, son chaudron commença à bouillonner, d'épais nuages de fumée rose vif s'élevant vers le plafond de la salle d'une manière très menaçante.

Bien sûr, Rogue, Hermione, Ron et Tonks savaient que la fumée était totalement sans danger et que cela n'aurait aucun effet sur la personne qui la respirerait, en dehors d'un arrière-goût âcre. Rogue réagit cependant comme il était supposé le faire. " Potter, espèce de sombre crétin, votre capacité à créer une substance toxique à partir d'ingrédients totalement inoffensifs, et ce avec votre intelligence plus que limitée, me dépasse totalement. Alors, vous ne m'avez pas entendu dire 'toxique', sortez d'ici ! Je veux trois rouleaux de parchemin sur les effets que cette potion est censée avoir et sur comment votre camarade a réussi à être encore plus idiot que son incapable de père ! "

Sur un coup de baguette, la potion avait disparu et les étudiants se précipitèrent en se bousculant vers la porte, tout en entassant leurs affaires dans leurs sacs. Les Serpentard riaient et faisaient des remarques moqueuse et assassines sur Potter et ses amis, poussant tout Gryffondor qui avait le malheur de se trouver dans leur chemin. En partant, ils entendirent Rogue achever d'engueuler Potter avant de rugir " Granger, Weasley, emmenez votre andouille d'ami à l'infirmerie. Avec un peu de chance, il y restera une semaine et nous épargnera d'autres désastres ! "

* * *

Le trio réussit à retenir son rire jusqu'à la Salle sur Demande, où ils explosèrent de rire. Tonks et Ron étaient incapables de parler, mais Hermione se contrôlait un peu mieux. " Vous avez vu sa tête quand il a vu le chaudron fumer ? Et comment il a presque craqué quand il a croisé ton regard ? Je ne me souviens pas l'avoir jamais vu aussi... nerveux ! " 

Ils attendirent une bonne heure avant de reprendre enfin leur calme et de descendre à la Salle Commune pour le déjeuner. Tonks s'était exercée et parlait maintenant d'une voix si rauque que Ron et Hermione frissonnaient chaque fois qu'elle disait quelque chose.

* * *

_Harry savourait une assiette de hachis Parmentier, notant qu'il n'était pas aussi bon que celui de Mme Weasley. 'Merlin, elle cuisine vraiment bien !' Il réfléchit à ce qu'il allait faire cet après-midi. Il aurait aimé que Ron ou même les jumeaux ou Ginny soient là pour aller voler et jouer à se poursuivre. Il soupira ; c'était plutôt monotone ici sans personne à qui parler ou avec qui faire quoi que ce soit. Il ne pouvait même pas leur envoyer de hibou. Il repoussa son déjeuner, tout appétit éteint, et s'allongea sur un des oreillers moelleux, perdu dans ses pensés._

* * *

Albus remarqua que le trio des Gryffondor ne cessait de lancer des regards douteux vers la Grande Table, alternant entre des regards noirs vers le professeur Rogue et des gloussements mal retenus vers le professeur Ombrage. Il devrait demander à Tonks plus tard ce qui se passait, même s'il avait une petite idée sur la question. Severus lui avait dit que 'l'accident' en salle de Potions s'était déroulé comme prévu et que 'Potter' n'avait maintenant plus le droit de parler pendant au moins une semaine. 

Il écarta ses interrogations et se tourna vers Minerva, réalisant enfin qu'elle l'appelait depuis cinq minutes sans qu'il ne réagisse. " Que se passe-t-il avec Harry et ses amis, Albus ? Ils ont l'air particulièrement furieux contre Severus pour je ne sais quelle raison. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait cette fois ? " Elle le savait, bien sûr, mais elle devait jouer le jeu à cause des autres professeurs qui avaient remarqué les regards envoyés vers le professeur de Potions apparemment indifférent.

" Ah, un petit incident en classe ce matin, une histoire d'accident et d'empoisonnement qui en a résulté. Je crois que Pompom a interdit au jeune M. Potter de parler pendant au moins une semaine, quelque chose à propos de cordes vocales abîmées. Est-ce exact, Pompom ? " Il regarda l'infirmière d'un air inquisiteur. Elle hocha la tête et avala ce qu'elle avait dans la bouche avant de confirmer l'information. Elle savait que le vrai Harry était en sécurité Place Grimaud, sous la surveillance et la protection très rapprochée de Sirius et Remus. Elle avait également placé plusieurs sorts de surveillance sur le garçon et avait envoyé cet elfe maniaco-surexcité, Dobby, pour aider les deux hommes.

" Oui, et évitez donc de l'interroger pendant toute la semaine. Il a respiré une fumée toxique et ses cordes vocales ont été brûlées chimiquement. J'ai pu soigner le plus gros des dégâts, il se remettra totalement, mais il doit éviter de parler au maximum. Il doit également prendre des potions qui le rendent un peu fatigué et étourdi, donc s'il semble un peu déconcentré, c'est normal. "

Rogue feula de son bout de table " Comme si on pouvait remarquer une quelconque différence par rapport à d'habitude ; et tout ce qui peut faire taire ce maudit Potter est une bénédiction ! " La plupart des professeurs ne remarquèrent pas de changement par rapport au vitriol habituel de Severus, mais les trois qui étaient dans la confidence notèrent un léger manque de haine dans sa voix.

* * *

Ron tendit le bras devant Tonks pour attraper le plat de sandwiches et murmura " On a Défense juste après le déjeuner, double classe. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire à la Ombarge ? " (T/N : je m'arrange comme je peux. Les personnages de la VO surnomment Umbridge 'Umbitch' – non, je ne vais pas traduire, vous n'avez qu'à regarder dans un dictionnaire – et je me tords le cerveau depuis deux semaines pour tenter de trouver quelque chose. Je n'ai trouvé de satisfaisant que 'Barge', qui est assez approprié à la situation...) 

Tonks roula des yeux et désigna sa gorge en croassant " Je ne sais pas, Ron. " Tous ceux qui les entouraient eurent une grimace de sympathie en entendant sa voix. Ginny se pencha vers son frère, lui tendant le bol de sauce pour tremper son sandwich (T/N : il paraît que c'est une recette française). " Ça a l'air de faire mal, Harry ! Tu es allé voir Pomfresh ? "

Tonks fit signe à Seamus de lui passer le plat de champignons sautés aux oignons grillés. Elle hocha la tête et eut un léger sourire en pointant le doigt vers Hermione pour qu'elle réponde à la question. Hermione s'arrêta de manger pour répondre " Oui, et Madame Pomfresh dit qu'il ne doit pas parler pendant au moins une semaine, et il doit prendre une potion avant de manger ou de boire quoi que ce soit. Tu l'as prise, n'est-ce pas Harry ? "

Tonks roula des yeux en se servant généreusement de frites. Elle fit " Oui Maman ! " avec les lèvres avant de fouiller dans ses poches et de sortir une petite bouteille emplie d'un liquide bleu. Elle ouvrit la bouteille, pencha la tête en arrière et avala avec une grimace de 'douleur'. C'était simplement de l'eau colorée mais ça devait avoir l'air crédible. Tonks attendit un moment pour que les effets 'anesthésiants' agissent, avant de plonger sur son assiette avec un large sourire. Depuis cinq ans qu'elle avait quitté Poudlard, la nourriture lui manquait vraiment.

* * *

Le trio arriva en avance en cours de Défense et s'installa à une table au premier rang, juste devant le bureau. D'habitude, c'était une table que tout le monde évitait, mais aujourd'hui, plus ils étaient près, mieux c'était. Ils sortirent leurs livres, parchemins, plumes et encre et échangèrent des sourires malicieux jusqu'à ce que les autres arrivent. Une bonne minute après que tout le monde soit installé, la porte à l'avant de la salle, qui menait au bureau d'Ombrage, s'ouvrit et la femme crapaud entra et s'assit. " Bonjour, la classe. " dit-elle. 

Les élèves répondirent à l'unisson " Bonjour, professeur Ombrage " sans la moindre conviction ni la moindre chaleur.

" Il est inutile de parler pendant ce cours. Ouvrez vos livres au chapitre 15 et continuez à lire. Comme d'habitude, je voudrai une dissertation sur les théories développées dans ce chapitre au prochain cours. "

Tonks la laissa tranquille pendant presque quarante-cinq minutes avant de reprendre sa campagne pour la destruction progressive d'Ombrage. Elle leva les yeux et s'assura que le professeur la regardait, comme d'habitude. Hermione et Ron lui avaient raconté qu'elle surveillait Harry en permanence, cherchant une raison de le tourmenter. Tonks sentit le coin de ses lèvres se soulever légèrement en pensant au plan qu'elle avait concocté. Doucement, de manière pratiquement imperceptible, son visage commença à changer. Il devint plus rond et plus mou. Ses lèvres devinrent plus fines, son nez se raccourcit, jusqu'à ce que Ombrage se retrouve en face de son sosie parfait. Elle ouvrit la bouche et arrondit les yeux en réalisant ce qu'elle voyait. Elle avala convulsivement et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, sans dire un mot.

Tonks garda soigneusement l'arrière de sa tête identique. Les tables de chaque côté de la leur étaient vides et personne ne devait voir ce qui se passait à part Ombrage, et bien sûr Ron et Hermione, qui prétendaient être très absorbés par leur travail tout en surveillant le visage de Tonks du coin de l'œil. Levant eux aussi les yeux et voyant que la sorcière qui leur faisait face ne leur prêtait pas la moindre attention, ils cessèrent de prétendre quoi que ce soit et savourèrent l'horreur et la terreur clairement visibles sur son visage graisseux.

Tonks commença ensuite à se faire vieillir, faisant tomber ses joues, créant des rides et d'énormes poches sous les yeux. Puis, tout aussi lentement, son visage commença à fondre.

Ombrage étouffa un cri d'horreur, attirant l'attention du reste de la classe, alors qu'elle regardait, tout aussi fascinée qu'horrifiée, le cauchemar qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Elle était incapable de détacher ses yeux du visage en putréfaction, son esprit incapable de comprendre ce qui se passait. Rassemblant désespérément toute sa puissance mentale, elle écarta les yeux et fixa un chandelier accroché au plafond. Presque une minute s'écoula avant qu'elle se sente assez calme pour regarder la menace naine assise en face d'elle. Elle regarda, les yeux ronds, la bouche ouverte, un léger filet de salive s'en écoulant sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, le visage parfaitement normal, parfaitement haïssable du garçon sagement occupé à lire son texte.

Tonks était plus qu'heureuse que ses capacités de Métamorphomage lui permettent de garder une expression calme en toutes circonstances. Elle garda soigneusement un visage neutre, attendant la sonnerie de la cloche qui les libérerait. Elle sentait, aux tremblements du banc, que ses amis avaient beaucoup plus de mal à réprimer leurs propres émotions. Heureusement, le reste de la classe était dans le même état, après avoir vu la succession d'émotions et d'expressions traverser le visage du professeur qu'ils haïssaient le plus. Ombrage n'attendit pas la cloche. Avec un hâtif " Le cours est terminé ", elle grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre et se réfugia dans son bureau.

* * *

A/N : A suivre, la première tentative de Rogue pour aider Tonks et encore des blagues avec Ombrage. 


	5. Trouver Harry

La Casse se Paie

Disclaimer : je ne suis pas J.K. Rowling, je ne suis pas une multinationale de l'édition, ni une maison de production multimillionnaire, donc rien de ce que vous reconnaissez ne m'appartient. Je suis un professeur à la retraite qui aime construire des histoires tordues et s'amuser avec les personnages, donc régalez-vous.

Lecteur-qui-a-reviewé-plus-vite-que-son-ombre : Mais c'est, mais c'est... Mais oui, c'est **mogyoda** qui remporte la palme cette semaine ! Félicitations !

Réponses aux reviews :

**mogyoda** : " je suis vraiment heureuse que tu traduises, parce que même si j'avais compris que Tonks jouait à changer son apparence devant Ombrage, je n'avais pas saisi toutes les subtilités, surtout la dernière métamorphose, le vieillissement d'Ombrage et sa putréfaction, un pur moment de bonheur  
et bravo pour ta traduc 'Ombarge', il ne doit pas être évident de traduire de tels jeux de mots  
enfin tout le monde se laisse prendre donc c'est le principal et Rogue commence à se remettre en question même s'il ne le montre pas vraiment  
à côté de ça, j'apprécie aussi que l'auteur nous montre un Harry perdu dans son monde intérieur, qui commence à penser qu'il n'y a pas que des avantages à y être coincé  
comme toujours merveilleuse traduction, et j'attends toujours la suite avec impatience  
juste une faute de frappe juste après la première confrontation avec Ombrage, 'gras' au lieu de 'bras' , en vérifiant où était la faute, j'ai relu la description d'Ombrage, berk . du orange et du rose vif ensemble, elle a vraiment pas de goût  
vivement la suite des actions anti-Ombrage  
plus personnellement, courage et prends soin de toi, c'est le principal même si tu dois prendre du retard "  
_Réponse_ : Je te dis pas le pied que je prends à traduire... J'ai eu du mal pour traduire 'Umbitch', il n'y a aucun jeu de mot aussi bon en français. J'avais aussi pensé à Ombraque, mais ça le fait moins.  
Je pense que tout le monde aura rectifié pour la faute... je devais trop penser à Ombrage ! (en fait, les touches sont voisines sur le clavier, le g est juste au-dessus du b).  
Les actions anti-Ombrage vont augmenter. A côté de la fic, le bouquin (chapitre 30 du tome 5), c'est de la gnognotte. Je ne pense pas que tu sois arrivée jusque là, mais il y aura quelque chose de très... spécial à la fin du chapitre 9 – quelque chose que vous pourrez donc lire, normalement, le 1er décembre. Ne dis rien !  
Plus personnellement : merci ! Les choses s'arrangent. J'ai un nouveau traitement (le troisième, on tâtonne un peu depuis que le premier n'agit plus) qui semble efficace, et j'ai enfin décroché un rendez-vous avec la meilleure psy de France pour le traitement des phobies.

**Namyothis** : " Lol, là je rigole bien.  
C'est génial, tu vois j'ai plus cde 3h de retard sur l'info du nouveau chapitre. Donc la place est libre . Et je conseil vivement à Nepheria de jouer au Speedy Gonzales, ça oblige nos auteurs adorés à écrire plusieurs fois nos noms, ils finissent par les apprendre...  
Bon trêve de plaisanterie, ce chapitre est génial, et le coup du visage fondu est un pur délice, c'est méchant mais on en redemande.  
Bref dis je sais plus où, mais mon inconscient à capté que tu postais plus que tout les 15 jours. Tu confirmes?  
J'ai lu et relu le dernier chapitre sans trouver la trace de cette info, et je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis sûre qu'elle est juste.Encore bravo à toi et à l'auteur et mille mercis "  
_Réponse_ : Je rêve ou tu insinues que je ne connais pas encore vos noms ? (prend un accent sicilien) Ça va pas aller, ça, je me suis montrée sympa dans les réponses aux reviews, mais je me suis peut-être montrée trop gentille... (se marre). Non, c'est très bien, effectivement, ça libère la place.  
Non, je ne publie pas tous les 15 jours. Je publie toutes les semaines. Mais j'avais chopé la crève (une sinusite carabinée – mon médecin m'a même prescrit un scanner des sinus que je passe ce matin – je l'aurai probablement déjà passé quand je mettrai ça en ligne, mais on est jeudi soir là) et la parution du chapitre 4 a été délayée d'une semaine. Si je me mettais à publier tous les quinze jours, je serai grand-mère quand j'aurai fini de traduire les fics de teacherbev !  
PS : le scanner montre une sinusite chronique du sinus maxillaire gauche.

**Patmol** : " Enfin en vacances, j'ai pu recommencer à lire et là, j'adore ! trop génial, superbe ..., etc, ... .  
Elle a l'air géniale comme fic, j'ai hâte de voir la suite !  
Au fait Harry va rester comme ça pdt longtemps ?P. "  
_Réponse_ : Ah, je me disais bien qu'il me manquait quelqu'un ! Ravie de te revoir ! Désolée, mais... je ne dirai rien ! (lis quand même les réponses aux autres reviews, je lâche parfois des indices sur tel ou tel gros coup – c'est un conseil pour tout le monde, d'ailleurs !)

**Kokoryume** : " o  
Vive Tonks !  
XD  
Vraiment j'adore la voir faire tourner Ombrage en bourrique (l'auteur a vraiment eu un merveilleuse idée lol!)  
Et vive Matteic pour nous offrir la traduction de cette splendide fic  
Courage pour la suite, j'ai hâte ! "  
_Réponse_ : C'est marrant, j'ai l'impression que les messages se répètent un peu... (rigole). Désolée, je ne peux pas faire plus rapide qu'une MAJ par semaine. La suite de la fic va sûrement te plaire. Disons que le terme de 'gag à répétition' va prendre tout son sens...

**Eliel Imlaris** : " comme toujours l'histoire est captivante, bien que je trouve que Rogue est un salaud dans cette fic, j'attends la suite avec impatience, en tout cas tu as beaucoup de courage de traduire cette fic, bon courage pour les chapitres à venir "  
_Réponse_ : Il faudra que je compte un jour le nombre de pseudos tolkiennesques que je vois sur ce site...  
Eh oui, même si Rogue est un salaud fini, l'histoire captive ! (j'en ai été la première surprise – cf la note sur ma page de bio le jour où j'ai publié la fic). Je m'éclate beaucoup à traduire cette fic, je n'ai pas besoin de courage – j'ai déjà traduit une fic de trente chapitres (celle-ci est un peu plus longue, elle devrait faire dans les 35 chapitres), et je reçois tellement de merveilleuses reviews !

**Dalou28** : " Salut Matteic,  
Dès que l'on se fait au changement, on peut suivre l'histoire sans problème et éviter de devenir aussi fou que l'affreux professeur de DCFM, l'horrible Mme Ombrage !  
A bientôt  
Severussement vôtre, Dalou28 "  
_Réponse_ : Tiens, encore un revieweur régulier-occasionnel. Oui, le changement est assez brutal ! J'espère que vous n'allez pas suivre le destin d'Ombrage, parce que sinon... (non, je ne dirai rien ! je sous-entends, mais je ne dis rien !)

**Natycat** : " Enfin, me voilà rassurée (façon de parler, j'espère que ton traitement sera efficace, sinon, tu connais mon email pour m'envoyer le numéros de ta psy...) tu es toujours vivante ! ;) Tu as vraiment eu raison de traduire cette histoire, ça m'a donné envie de lire tout de suite les autres chapitres en anglais (dur, mais j'y arriverai... peut-être...)  
Cette prof a une imagination incroyable, et tu traduis toujours aussi bien ( c'est vrais que lire la VO est un peu mieux, ne serait-ce que pour le jeu de mot avec Umbridge, il serait peut-être bien de garder les noms originaux, quitte à mettre leur traduction au début de chaque chapitre pour ceux qui ne les connaissent pas )  
J'attends avec impatience la fin de Justice Immanente et la trad de Maelstorm.  
Bisous et porte toi bien ! "  
_Réponse_ : Le nouveau traitement est pas mal, oui (voir la réponse à mogyoda).  
L'imagination de teacherbev me sidère à chaque chapitre (le plus fort, c'est que j'ai déjà lu ces chapitres, et qu'elle me sidère les deux fois). Je suis battue à plate couture, mais c'est un bonheur à traduire (et puis j'en prends un peu ma part au passage – ;-P).  
Je préfère faire une traduction totale, je n'aime pas trop les fics en franglais (c'est comme ça que j'appelle les fics en français avec les noms des personnages en anglais) et les auteurs travaillent toujours en fonction de ce qu'ils aiment ou pas ! J'ai fait une note pour indiquer quel est, en VO, le gentil petit surnom d'Ombrage (que même les profs utilisent !), je sais que la VF n'est pas aussi cinglante mais tant pis.  
Justice Immanente : dès que je pourrai ! La joie de bosser revient, mais je n'ai pas le temps pour cette semaine ! Je finis un one-shot de _Kingdom of Heaven_. Maelstrom pour Noël (le 22 décembre, normalement). Bye !

Et merci aussi à **zaika** (il semblerait que le problème ait été réglé depuis – je ne sais pas ce qui t'est arrivé), **caromadden** (niark), **SiaAhn Sacham**, **Nymphadora Tonks** et **Touraz**.

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Trouver Harry**

_Quelque part en Angleterre, location inconnue :_

Voldemort était dans une colère noire. Sans qu'il sache comment, le morveux bloquait maintenant les visions qu'il lui envoyait à travers le lien. Il avait bien profité de ce contact qui s'était apparemment mis en place la nuit où le moutard lui avait arraché son corps et l'avait envoyé dans l'enfer d'une âme désincarné, pas mort et pas vraiment en vie non plus.

Il avait besoin que le garçon voie les visions pour qu'il aille au Ministère et demande à entendre la prophétie ; cela serait ensuite un jeu d'enfant d'extraire les connaissances du pathétique esprit du garçon, et il saurait enfin une fois pour toutes s'il devait simplement tuer le gamin ou s'il devait l'emprisonner dans une sorte de stase. Après les résultats désastreux de cette longue nuit d'Halloween, il ne souhaitait pas faire face au gamin sans connaître l'intégralité de la prophétie. Et si cette saleté prévoyait qu'il disparaisse totalement s'il tentait de tuer le gamin une nouvelle fois ? Il siffla sa frustration et sa colère grandissante à Nagini, partageant toutes ses angoisses sans que ses suivants puissent l'entendre et perdre foi en son invincibilité. Au moins, avec ce crétin de Fudge niant son existence tous les jours, personne ne le cherchait réellement et il avait donc plus de temps pour retrouver ses forces. Bien sûr, il était plus difficile de recruter des suivants, mais il réglerait ça plus tard.

Il appela d'une voix sonore l'ébauche ratée d'être humain qui avait hélas été lié à sa renaissance et à son retour à la vie physique. Il ne pourrait pas se débarrasser de ce pathétique Animagus avant d'avoir retrouvé toutes ses forces et ses études ainsi que ses textes indiquaient que cela risquait de prendre encore plusieurs mois, peut-être même un an et demi. La première chose qu'il ferait quand cela serait fini serait de livrer ce couard pleurnicheur en pâture à Nagini.

" Queudver, viens ici et donne-moi ton bras ! " Il avait presque sifflé ; c'était vraiment lamentable qu'il n'ait pas pu revenir à la vie dans un corps qui ressemblait au précédent. Il devait bien admettre qu'il était beaucoup plus difficile d'être charismatique et enchanteur pour recruter du monde quand on ressemblait plus à un démon reptilien qu'à un être humain. Et il ne pourrait certainement jamais plus apparaître en public sans causer de panique générale. Plus de balades incognito sur le Chemin de Traverse. Et terminé, les belles femmes se jetant à son cou pour partager son pouvoir charismatique. Il se dit que son ancien corps était faible, et que le nouveau était bien plus adapté à l'extraordinaire sorcier qu'il était maintenant.

Il sortit sa baguette et toucha de la pointe la marque sur l'avant-bras gauche de Queudver, savourant les cris de douleur que poussait la pathétique créature. Avec une série de 'pop', ses loyaux suivants apparurent et, comme un seul homme, tombèrent à genoux et embrassèrent l'ourlet de ses robes. Il sentit une montée de joie en voyant le pouvoir qu'il détenait sur ces descendants de familles de sang pur. Son visage se tordit dans un sourire cruel quand il songea à la vengeance qu'il allait prendre sur tous ceux qui l'avaient tourmenté pendant des années pour être un sang-mêlé et indigne d'être un Serpentard.

" Ssseverusss, dis-moi, quelles nouvelles de Potter ? " Il arrangea son visage afin que sa colère et sa frustration devant son incapacité à envoyer des visions au morveux soient invisible.

Rogue laissa toute sa haine envers l'arrogant crétin ressortir en formulant soigneusement sa réponse " Il a eu un _accident_ dans ma classe hier, Maître. Il est totalement incompétent et vos petits serpents font un très bon travail pour saboter tout ce qu'il fait. L'infirmière a dû le soigner et il reçoit encore des potions. "

" Essst-ce que ccces potttions pourraient me bloquer l'accccès à ssson esssprit ? " La question avait été posée sur un ton étonnamment calme, comme si Voldemort n'était pas vraiment intéressé par la réponse, mais Rogue savait que tuer Potter était presque une obsession pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres à l'esprit de plus en plus ravagé.

" Je l'ignore, Maître, l'infirmière ne m'en a rien dit, elle n'a parlé qu'à sa Directrice de Maison. " Rogue baissa respectueusement les yeux, trop conscient de la punition qu'il allait encore subir à cause du morveux Potter.

" Trouve ! " fut la seule chose qu'il entendit avant " Endoloris " et son monde explosa dans une douleur indescriptible, suivie de ténèbres bénies.

Il n'était qu'à demi conscient d'être maintenu vaguement debout quand il sentit le Portoloin l'emporter avec deux Mangemorts chargés de le ramener à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite, avant d'être lâché sans cérémonie sur le sol humide et laissé seul pour retrouver le château. Il fouilla à l'aveuglette dans ses robes pour prendre les potions d'urgence qu'il transportait toujours, marmonnant des imprécations à propos de dommages corporels qu'il eut aimé infliger au garçon en paiement de toutes les punitions qui lui avaient été infligées à cause de la simple existence du mioche. Il trouva les potions médicinales dont il avait besoin et les avala ; elles agirent heureusement presque instantanément. Il attendit quelques minutes pour qu'elles se diffusent dans tout son organisme, se redressa en s'accrochant au tronc d'un arbre et entama la longue marche vers le château, maudissant le nom de Potter à chaque faux pas qui envoyait un sursaut de douleur dans son corps.

* * *

Tonks vérifia la carte qu'elle tenait sous la cape d'Invisibilité de Harry et attendit que les deux Serdaigle s'éloignent un peu plus. Elle atteignit enfin sa destination, juste en face de la salle de classe de Défense contre les Forces du mal, et prit une grande respiration pour se concentrer. Elle fronça les sourcils et sentit ses cheveux s'allonger, devenir plus filandreux et graisseux. Son nez s'allongea et devint crochu. Elle grimaça en sentant ses dents changer de place, s'installant de travers. C'était peut-être pour ça que Rogue faisait toujours cette tête ? Il ne fallut qu'une minute pour qu'une réplique parfaite de Severus Rogue se tienne sous la cape de Harry. Avec une rapide incantation, les robes d'école de Harry se transformèrent en la tenue habituelle de Rogue, chemise blanche, veste noire, pantalon noir et robes noires. 

La cape d'Invisibilité fut rapidement pliée, fourrée avec la carte dans une des poches intérieures des robes et Tonks était prête. Elle traversa le couloir d'un pas ferme, lança un Alohomora presque silencieux et se glissa dans la classe où elle vit sa proie, tête baissée, langue pointant d'une manière écœurante entre les lèvres, occupée à noter des devoirs.

Tonks lança un sort de Glu sur la femme crapaudine pour qu'elle ne puisse pas quitter son siège et se lança. Elle abaissa le baryton satiné de Rogue et essaya de prendre la voix la plus sensuelle possible, parlant à voix basse, juste assez fort pour que l'Ombarge l'entende.

" Dolorès, je ne pouvais pas laisser passer un autre soir sans vous dire que votre simple présence dans le château est une torture pour moi. Je dois m'asseoir en silence et vous regarder manger, souhaitant que ce soit mes lèvres qui touchent les vôtres et non votre gobelet. Je vous regarde jouer avec vos saucisses dans votre assiette et je voudrais que ce soit moi sous vos doigts. "

Ombrage avait levé les yeux au premier mot, l'ai choqué, puis elle avait commencé à comprendre les mots soyeux qui entraient dans son esprit. Ses joues virèrent au rose, sa langue joua avec ses lèvres fines et ses yeux devinrent légèrement vitreux.

Tonks continua, laissant sa voix haleter légèrement " Je vous regarde dans les couloirs, quand vous prenez des points je dois me retenir de vos agripper et de vous projeter dans le mur le plus proche pour agir de mes manières ténébreuses avec vous. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais pouvoir résister, vous mettez toutes mes limites à rude épreuve, et mon âme même piaffe pour se mêler à la vôtre. "

Ombrage respirait maintenant très bruyamment et luttait pour se lever de son siège. Tonks se précipita à son niveau et posa un long doigt sur ses lèvres. " Ne parle pas, mon amour, ta voix ne peut que m'apporter plus de tourment, sachant que je ne pourrai jamais t'avoir, que tu seras pour toujours inatteignable et intouchable. Je dois m'en aller et passer une autre nuit sans sommeil, rêvant de ce qui ne pourra jamais être à moi. Au revoir, mon amour. "

Sur ce, Tonks fit un demi-tour dramatique et sortit de la pièce, ses robes tourbillonnant derrière elle alors qu'Ombrage émettait des bruits incohérents, luttant contre le sort de Glu qui la retenait à sa chaise. Elle réussit enfin à crier " Attends, Severus, mon amour, ne t'en vas pas ! " juste alors que la porte se fermait derrière Tonks.

Tonks courut se cacher derrière l'armure la plus proche et lança la cape d'Invisibilité sur sa tête, soulagée que la cape s'ajuste à la silhouette beaucoup plus grande de Rogue. Elle reprit la forme de Harry, mais n'osa pas parler pour changer ses vêtements.

Ombrage avait enfin réussi à se décoller de la chaise et ouvrit violemment la porte de la salle de classe, regardant de tous côtés dans le couloir, cherchant Rogue. " Severus, oh, Severus, où as-tu disparu, mon amour ? "

Tonks se mordit le poing pour éviter d'émettre le moindre son alors que la femme crapaud se ruait dans le couloir et disparaissait dans les escaliers, courant vers les cachots. Elle sortit sa baguette et transforma à nouveau ses robes en l'uniforme de Harry, activa la carte et prit la direction de la tour des Gryffondor.

Tonks n'eut qu'une seule alerte ; elle dut s'aplatir contre un mur quand Miss Teigne commença à se diriger vers elle, pour se faire aussitôt rappeler par Rusard. " Titi, mon trésor, il n'y a personne ici, viens, j'entends un étudiant. " Miss Teigne regarda encore une fois vers Tonks avant de suivre Rusard dans les escaliers à la recherche d'étudiants hors de leurs dortoirs après le couvre-feu.

Le temps que Tonks grimpe les escaliers jusqu'en haut et atteigne les quartiers du Préfet en Chef, elle ne pouvait plus retenir son rire. Ron et Hermione l'attendaient et la regardèrent d'un air bizarre. " Où étais-tu, Harry ? " demanda Hermione. " Je t'ai cherché dans la bibliothèque comme tu avais dit, mais je ne t'ai trouvé nulle part. "

Tonks leur fit signe de s'asseoir sur le canapé alors qu'elle se laissait tomber dans le fauteuil moelleux, passant une jambe par dessus un des accoudoirs et s'appuyant sur l'autre. " Eh bien, j'ai eu cette idée géniale de m'attaquer en même temps à Rogue et Ombrage, donc j'ai rejoint la classe de Défense. Là, j'ai pris la forme de Rogue, je suis entrée dans la salle et... "

A la fin de son récit, Ron était tombé du canapé et était effondré au sol, riant si fort qu'il en avait le hoquet. Hermione pleurait de rire, haletant en essayant de reprendre un semblant de contrôle. Les cheveux de Tonks avaient pris toutes les couleurs possibles, et quelques unes qui auraient dû rester impossibles, alors qu'elle essayait d'arrêter de rire pour finir son histoire.

" Et la meilleure partie, c'est quand on les verra au petit-déjeuner demain ! " Tonks ne put plus se retenir plus longtemps et rejoignit Ron par terre, riant à s'en étouffer.

* * *

Rogue avait réussi à rejoindre ses quartiers, avalé d'autres potions de guérison y compris sa potion secrète contre les effets de Doloris et s'était effondré sur son lit pour dormir à poings fermés toute la nuit. Il se réveilla le matin à son heure habituelle et repoussa son édredon, glissant ses pieds dans la paire d'épaisses pantoufles de laine qu'il gardait à côté de son lit avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Il regarda autour de lui, mal réveillé, clignant des yeux pour éclaircir sa vue et remarquant une grosse tablette du meilleur chocolat noir de chez Honeydukes sur sa table de nuit. Un petit morceau de parchemin y avait été attaché. 

_**Mon très cher Severus**_

_**Avant que mes lèvres puissent toucher les vôtres, laissez ce chocolat vous montrer tout mon amour.**_

_**Votre Amour**_

Rogue eut un sourire méchant. Au moins une fois, et souvent plusieurs, par année, un abruti d'étudiant tombait 'amoureux' de lui, croyant être celui qui pourrait enfin briser le mur entourant son cœur et le faire tomber follement amoureux. C'était généralement une fille, mais c'était parfois un garçon. Oh, eh bien, c'était toujours amusant de faire perdre toutes ses illusions à un adolescent débordant d'hormones. Il prit sa baguette et vérifia que le chocolat n'avait pas reçu de sort, de maléfice ou de potions avant d'ouvrir l'emballage et de casser un gros morceau.

Il savoura le chocolat extra noir fondant dans sa bouche en se dirigeant vers la salle de bains, se demandant qui était l'imbécile amoureux cette fois ci. Il se souvenait très bien de celle de l'année précédente, une septième année de Poufsouffle. Il ne lui avait fallu que trois jours pour lui faire perdre jusqu'à l'idée qu'il avait un cœur, sans parler de partager. Il sourit d'un air diabolique en se rappelant les trois semaines de retenue avec Rusard qu'elle avait prises et combien ses camarades étaient furieux de la centaine points qu'elle avait réussi à leur faire perdre en seulement trois jours.

En se séchant méticuleusement et en commençant à s'habiller, il passa en revue les candidats possibles pour cette année. 'Eh bien, en tout cas, il ou elle a bon goût en matière de chocolat !' se dit-il en brisant un autre beau morceau avant de se diriger vers la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner.

* * *

Albus venait de s'asseoir dans son siège à la Grande Table et écarquilla les yeux, n'osant pas en croire sa vue. Dolorès Ombrage venait d'entrer par les doubles portes, accoutrée de manière encore plus indescriptible que d'habitude. On aurait juré qu'elle avait appliqué son maquillage avec une des truelles du professeur Chourave. Ses lèvres portaient des ronds rouge, ses lèvres étaient écarlates et elle portait du fard à paupières à rayures vertes et oranges qui accentuaient encore ses yeux proéminents. Elle souriait largement, ses dents blanches rendant le rouge à lèvres encore plus visible, et il aurait juré qu'elle sautillait en marchant. 

Il frémit, ne voulant pas penser au nouvel outrage qu'elle avait réussi à faire signer par cet imbécile de Fudge comme Décret Educationnel.

Ombrage sourit mielleusement à ses collègues, minaudant comme une petite fille en leur disant bonjour d'une façon presque joviale. Elle regarda la table d'un bout à l'autre, comme cherchant quelqu'un, avant de s'asseoir sur le siège à côté de la place qu'occupait habituellement Severus Rogue. Elle tapota l'épaisse pince à cheveux qui était perchée au sommet de son crâne et se versa une tasse de thé avant de placer un nombre important de saucisses sur son assiette, les déplaçant avec sa fourchette jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient installées à sa convenance.

Minerva regarda Albus et leva un sourcil. Albus haussa les épaules et leva ses deux sourcils, signe universel de " Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qui se passe ! "

Albus examina la Grande Salle, notant que presque tous les étudiants étaient arrivés et que Tonks chuchotait de manière excitée à l'oreille de Ron et Hermione et que tous les trois regardaient la Grande Table avant de glousser. Il devrait vérifier avec eux ce qui se passait, il était sûr qu'ils avaient fait quelque chose mais ignorait totalement quoi.

L'attention d'Albus revint sur Ombrage quand il l'entendit pousser un soupir théâtral à l'apparence de Severus Rogue à la porte. Rogue passa le long de la table des Serpentard, ses robes virevoltant comme d'habitude. Les sourcils froncés dans un masque de rage, il balayait les tables du regard, cherchant quelque chose ou peut-être quelqu'un. Les sourcils toujours froncés, il plissa la bouche de dégoût et s'assit à son siège habituel, ne remarquant qu'à cet instant qu'il était assis à côté d'Ombrage. Quelqu'un qu'il détestait encore plus que Trelawney, si c'était possible.

Ombrage tendit le bras et tapota son bras d'un air joueur, clignant de l'œil dans ce qu'elle pensait être une attitude séductrice, mais qui la faisait plus ressembler à Maugrey Fol-Œil.

" Ne me touchez pas, Madame ! " siffla Rogue. " Quelque chose ne va pas avec votre œil ? " C'était plus fort que lui ; elle avait l'air si étrange qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la regarder. Elle sourit, dévoilant ses dents avec une légère teinte de rouge à lèvres, là où elle avait dérapé en l'appliquant.

" Oh, Severus, ne soyez pas timide avec moi. Regardez, je vais partager mes saucisses avec vous. " Elle essaya d'appuyer la tête sur son épaule mais il la repoussa brusquement.

Rogue se leva brutalement et Ombrage tomba presque par terre. Rogue regarda plus loin sur la table, en direction de Madame Pomfresh, et replia un long doigt pour lui faire signe de venir. Pompom se leva et le rejoignit, plissant les lèvres pour se retenir de rire en voyant Ombrage passer les mains le long des jambes de Rogue alors qu'il se débattait pour essayer de garder pour lui certaines parties de son anatomie et d'échapper à la poigne de fer de la femme. Il réussit à dire d'une voix étranglée " Examinez-la à la recherche de potions aphrodisiaques ! " avant de se libérer enfin des griffes de la femme. Il trébucha contre sa chaise dans sa hâte pour s'échapper, fuyant littéralement hors de la Grande Salle, les étudiants s'esclaffant devant les problèmes manifestes du démon graisseux. Ombrage s'était relevée, tendant les bras vers l'homme qui s'enfuyait et l'appelant " Severus, pourquoi partez-vous, vous savez que vous m'aimez ! " alors que Hagrid et le professeur Sinistra la tenaient pour permettre à Madame Pomfresh de l'examiner. Ce fut la goutte de trop ; la Grande Salle tout entière explosa de rire, étudiants comme professeurs, alors que Pompom stupéfixait la femme maintenant hystérique, conjurait un brancard et la faisait léviter hors de la Grande Salle et vers l'infirmerie.

* * *

_Harry dut l'admettre ; il se sentait seul. Il avait essayé de se convaincre que ce n'était pas aussi mauvais que chez les Dursley, mais sans effet. Même lorsqu'ils l'enfermaient dans un placard, il y avait des conversations qu'il pouvait écouter, la télévision de Dudley, les bruits normaux d'une maison tout autour de lui, même s'il ne pouvait jamais participer. Et il n'avait rien à faire, pas de devoirs, pas de corvées, rien ! Même le panier de pique-nique avait perdu son intérêt et il y avait une limite au vol qu'il pouvait faire avant de souhaiter avoir quelqu'un avec qui le partager, n'importe qui, enfin bon, pas n'importe qui, mais presque._

_Il avait essayé de trouver où il était, sans aucun succès jusque là. Il ne pensait pas que c'était même un endroit réel. En s'allongeant et en regardant les nuages dodus passer encore et encore dans le ciel, il commença à se souvenir de choses. De beaucoup de choses, la plupart des choses terribles qui lui étaient arrivées. Il commença à se mettre en colère mais c'était trop d'effort et puis ce qui était fait était fait ; se mettre en colère n'y changerait rien._

_Il fouilla dans le panier et en sortit un sandwich au jambon et une Bièraubeurre. Il allait manger quelque chose puis fouiller ses souvenirs jusqu'à retrouver comment il avait atterri ici et comment il pouvait s'échapper._

* * *

Sirius et Remus avaient abandonné et avaient fini par transformer une autre chaise en un second lit dans le salon. Chacun avait insisté pour que l'autre aille se reposer et le laisse surveiller Harry, mais aucun ne voulait quitter la pièce. Avec le deuxième lit, au moins, un d'eux pouvait s'allonger pendant que l'autre surveillait. Dobby leur apportait leurs repas, il avait cessé d'attendre leurs ordres, car aucun des deux hommes ne pensait à se nourrir à moins qu'on leur mette quelque chose sous le nez. 

Ça faisait plus de quarante-huit heures maintenant et rien n'avait changé. Harry tressaillait à l'occasion, parfois un léger sourire traversait son visage, mais il ne montrait aucun signe d'éveil.

Albus les avait contactés par Cheminette dans la matinée pour les prévenir que Rogue allait venir juste après son dernier cours cet après-midi pour essayer d'atteindre l'esprit de Harry. Il les avait prévenus qu'il envoyait Pompom avec lui et qu'elle avait des ordres de neutraliser quiconque interférerait avec les tentatives de Rogue de rejoindre Harry. Les deux hommes avaient grommelé et passé l'heure suivante à échanger des insultes sur Rogue et à imaginer des manières de plus en plus créatives de torturer l'idiot graisseux s'il blessait encore Harry.

* * *

Rogue passa la tête hors de son bureau, regarda d'un air hésitant à droite et à gauche avant de se replier dans son bureau et d'appeler un elfe de maison. 

" Comment est-ce que Œilbus peut aider monsieur ? "

" Va dans le couloir et assure-toi qu'il n'y a personne entre mon bureau et ma classe. " La voix de l'humain contenait un très léger tremblement que l'elfe n'avait jamais entendu auparavant.

" Oui, monsieur, Œilbus va faire ça tout de suite, monsieur. " Un 'pop', une ou deux minutes et un autre 'pop'. " Il n'y a personne dans les couloirs, monsieur. " Œilbus s'inclina et disparut.

Rogue ouvrit précautionneusement la porte et parcourut à vive allure la courte distance vers sa classe ; il ouvrit la porte, se glissa dans la salle, ferma la porte et s'y appuya. Il soupira profondément et ouvrit les yeux. Il poussa un hurlement digne d'un haute-contre que personne n'avait jamais entendu provenant de la gorge de Severus Rogue, même quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres le torturait. Dolorès Ombrage était étendue sur son bureau, ne portant qu'une robe d'un rose criard si fine qu'elle en était quasiment transparente avec un boa en plumes de même couleur autour de son absence de cou. Rogue fouilla à l'aveugle derrière lui, cherchant désespérément la poignée de la porte. Il ouvrit violemment la porte, courut vers ses quartiers et ferma le portrait gardien derrière lui. Il cria par dessus son épaule " Ne laisse entrer personne à moins que je te le dise ! " Il appela le feu avant même de l'atteindre, renversa presque son pot de Poudre de Cheminette en jetant une grosse poignée dans les flammes et disparut, réapparaissant dans le bureau du directeur, surprenant le vieil homme assis derrière son bureau.

" Cachez-moi, Albus, vous devez me cacher de cette... cette... obsédée ! " Rogue tremblait sous le choc, essayant désespérément d'oublier ce qu'il avait vu.

Les yeux d'Albus scintillèrent de malice ; il avait une bonne idée de qui Severus voulait se cacher. Il était un peu surpris du comportement de Dolorès ; Pompom n'avait trouvé aucune trace d'une quelconque potion ou d'un quelconque sort qui pût expliquer le comportement étrange et inhabituel de la femme. Elle lui avait donné une potion calmante avant de la laisser aller donner ses cours.

" De qui voulez-vous vous cacher, mon cher garçon ? " Albus n'était pas opposé à un peu de taquinerie envers Rogue ; il était encore très en colère contre la manière dont l'homme avait abusé de sa position de professeur pour maltraiter un étudiant.

" Ombrage, bien sûr ! " hurla pratiquement Rogue. " Je... je... mes cours sont annulés pour la journée. Je dois aller commencer à travailler avec Potter... oui... vous avez dit que c'était ma priorité absolue... oui... je dois y aller ! "

Sans un autre mot, il attrapa de la poudre de Cheminette et partit Place Grimaud.

* * *

Rogue avait fait les cents pas dans la cuisine, finissant par accepter une tasse de thé calmant de la part de l'étrange elfe. Il utilisa chaque truc d'Occlumencie auquel il pouvait penser pour reprendre le contrôle de son esprit et de ses émotions et pour remettre son masque en place avant d'affronter le loup-garou galeux et le clébard mangé aux puces. Enfin, décidant qu'il ne pouvait pas attendre d'avantage, il posa sa tasse et rassembla ses robes autour de lui comme un bouclier, quittant la cuisine pour aller sauver une fois de plus le gamin égoïste.

* * *

_Harry avait trié ses souvenirs jusqu'à trouver les plus récents. Dans cet endroit, ses émotions étaient comme atténuées, et même s'il sentait encore une partie de la douleur de Dumbledore l'ignorant et de Ron et Hermione en colère contre lui, cela ne faisait pas aussi mal que d'habitude. Il roula sur le ventre et prit un brin d'herbe pour le mâchonner quand il entendit un son qu'il n'avait pas encore entendu ici. 'C'était un bruit de pas ? Est-ce que quelqu'un est ici ?' Il espéra que qui que ce soit, il pourrait l'aider ; ses amis et même ses professeurs lui manquaient. Il recracha le brin d'herbe mâchouillé, roula à nouveau et se leva pour aller accueillir son visiteur. Sa mâchoire se décrocha et il fronça les sourcils en contemplant mentalement la cruauté du destin. 'Pourquoi lui, pourquoi, de tous les sorciers, de toutes les personnes sur terre, pourquoi lui ?'_


	6. Dans Le Fond de Mon Esprit

La Casse se Paie

Disclaimer : je ne suis pas J.K. Rowling, je ne suis pas une multinationale de l'édition, ni une maison de production multimillionnaire, donc rien de ce que vous reconnaissez ne m'appartient. Je suis un professeur à la retraite qui aime construire des histoires tordues et s'amuser avec les personnages, donc régalez-vous.

Lecteur-qui-a-reviewé-plus-vite-que-son-ombre : mogyoda, 2 d'affilée ! On s'habitue, on dirait ?

Réponses aux reviews :

**mogyoda** : " merveilleuse déclaration d'amour, j'ai pu profiter pleinement du talent de Tonks, et quelle magnifique idée de faire payer Rogue en même temps  
on va finir par ne plus rien avoir à dire sur les chapitres vu le niveau semblable de tous...  
enfin Ombrage est de pire en pire niveau fringues et maquillage, j'imagine très bien les rayures vertes et oranges sur les paupières, alors qu'ils sont pas à Halloween... de toute manière Ombrage est un monstre d'Halloween à elle toute seule à longueur de temps  
par contre ça m'a donné envie de manger du chocolat lol mais je résisterai (j'ai surtout la flemme de descendre à la cuisine)  
vivement le prochain chapitre avec la confrontation Rogue-Harry "  
_Réponse_ : Ne t'inquiète pas pour ce que vous aurez à dire...  
J'étais pliée de rire en traduisant la dernière fois. Et vas-y que je te mets des sous-entendus, des scènes torrides, va rester calme en traduisant ça, tiens !

**Kokoroyume** : " Kikoo Matteic  
Je me régale vraiment avec cette fic  
C'est un véritable plaisir de pouvoir la lire et de voir l'auteur maltraiter Ombrage et Rogue avec tant d'application Mdr !  
Je me demande si Rogue va parvenir à faire des efforts sur lui-même en rencontrant à nouveau Harry ? En tous cas c'est plutôt dans son intérêt lol !  
Courage pour ton travail de traduction  
A bientôt ! "  
_Réponse_ : Je crois que notre cher Severus n'est pas psychologiquement prêt. Enfin, je te laisse voir par toi-même...

**Patmol** : " Toujours aussi bien à ce que je vois, j'adore le Ombrage Rogue, il va péter un plomb ! Le réveil se rapproche on dirait non ?P. "  
_Réponse_ : Non, pas encore. Harry va découvrir dans ce chapitre quelque chose de très intéressant qui va l'aider à passer le temps là où il est. Sois patient !

**Namyothis** : " Bon coucou, chouette, je me suis plantée...  
Pauvre toi, un sinusite ça fait mal j'en fais régulièrement (héritage maternel...)  
J'espère que ça va mieux. Pour l'histoire ça devient GEANT. Nan c'est génial, je suis bidonnée à chaque blague de onk, une vraie maraudeuse. J'aime quand même ce cher Sév.  
Bref j'adore.  
Bon j'abrège il faut que j'aille chercher ma voiture, en espérant que cela ne me coûte pas trop cher.Encore bravo et bon courage "  
_Réponse_ : Tiens, justement, je suis allée voir le médecin ce matin (on est jeudi soir, j'ai l'habitude de faire les réponses à ce moment là, vous avez pratiquement tous reviewé et ça me permet de faire une pause dans la trad). J'en ai pris pour un mois de traitement. En fait, mon sinus réagit à chaque virus qui passe.  
Pitié, ne me parle pas de voiture. Ma mère vient de récupérer la sienne (elle avait percuté accidentellement un indécis à l'engagement d'un rond-point), pendant que Titine était chez le garagiste, on aurait juré que c'était un membre de la famille qui était à l'hosto. Elle était à la fois vexée, inquiète du prix et encore sous le choc de l'accident ! (de la tôle froissée, aucun blessé).

**Touraz** : " c ki ? Severus, Voldemort ? vite la suite stp ! "  
_Réponse_ : Tour, tu me déçois là. Non, c'est pas Voldemort. Je crois que Harry aurait fait une crise cardiaque si ça avait été Voldemort !

**Nymphadora Tonks** : " C'était vraiment drôle et très bien réussi la blague sur Ombrage et Rogue lol. Je me demande ce que ça va donner par la suite lol. Et je suppose que à la fin la personne que Harry a vu c'est Rogue non ? Il serait parvenu à atteindre son esprit et je me demande bien ce que ça va donner. Vivement la suite !  
Bisous Nymphe "  
_Réponse_ : " c'était " ? Ça commence tout juste, très chère !  
Ce que ça va donner avec Rogue ? Ça va faire maaal...

**caromadden** : " MDR Severus me fait pitié... Avoir une Ombrage dans l'école c'est déjà pas cool, mais avoir une Ombrage amoureuse de toi c'est encore pire. Il le mérite peut être, mais enfin, non personne ne mérite ça XD "  
_Réponse_ : Et c'est caromadden qui gagne le prix de la review la plus poilante de la semaine... Très bien vu !

**illiria** : " Bravo ! Vraiment génial le chapitre ! J'adore beaucoup ce qui est en train de se tramer, hilarant ! J'ai hâte de lire le prochain chap ! Mais j'ai une petite question... il n'y aura pas du tout de couple ? Aucune romance ? Rien du tout dans la matière ? (fait les grands yeux de chat Potter) j'espère que oui ! Mais s'il n'en a pas, ce n'est pas grave, je continuerai à la lire ! Merci et continue !  
illiria "  
_Réponse_ : Non, aucune romance à part (hum) Rogue/Ombrage. En tout cas, pas que je m'en souvienne. L'histoire est très bien quand même. Merci !

Et merci aussi à **zaika**, **eiliss**, **Néphéria**, **Eliel Imlaris** et **blueyeshot3** (des nouveaux ! encore des nouveaux ! waouh !)

* * *

Extrait du chapitre 5 : 

_Harry avait trié ses souvenirs jusqu'à trouver les plus récents. Dans cet endroit, ses émotions étaient comme atténuées, et même s'il sentait encore une partie de la douleur de Dumbledore l'ignorant et de Ron et Hermione en colère contre lui, cela ne faisait pas aussi mal que d'habitude. Il roula sur le ventre et prit un brin d'herbe pour le mâchonner quand il entendit un son qu'il n'avait pas encore entendu ici. 'C'était un bruit de pas ? Est-ce que quelqu'un est ici ?' Il espéra que qui que ce soit, il pourrait l'aider ; ses amis et même ses professeurs lui manquaient. Il recracha le brin d'herbe mâchouillé, roula à nouveau et se leva pour aller accueillir son visiteur. Sa mâchoire se décrocha et il fronça les sourcils en contemplant mentalement la cruauté du destin. 'Pourquoi lui, pourquoi, de tous les sorciers, de toutes les personnes sur terre, pourquoi lui ?'_

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Dans Le Fond de Mon Esprit**

Rogue entra à grands pas dans le salon du 12 Place Grimaud comme si le monde lui appartenait et poussa Sirius hors de son chemin en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit conjuré de Harry et en contemplant le garçon toujours comateux. Ses lèvres se retroussèrent en une expression de dégoût absolu quand tous les tourments qu'il avait subi à cause de la famille Potter lui revinrent une fois de plus à l'esprit. Il respira profondément, jeta un coup d'œil sur le côté, là où le loup-garou essayait de retenir et de calmer l'échappé de la fourrière et attrapa la tête de Potter à deux mains. Il souleva les paupières du garçon avec ses pouces, frissonnant malgré lui en voyant combien les yeux verts d'habitude brillants et vifs ressemblaient maintenant à ceux d'un cadavre ou à ceux de quelqu'un qui avait reçu le Baiser d'un Détraqueur. Il rassembla son esprit et se concentra totalement sur sa tâche, disant 'Legilimens' avant de plonger dans le trou tourbillonnant des pensées et souvenirs défaits de Potter.

Comme lors de la nuit de 'l'accident', les pensées et les souvenirs de Potter étaient réduits à des fragments dépourvus de sens, les images se succédant sans aucun ordre ni aucune logique. Il essaya de forcer son chemin pour trouver quelque chose, n'importe quoi, sur lequel il puisse s'accrocher, mais ils étaient tous trop courts et trop fuyants pour être attrapés.

Il se calma et décida de se laisser flotter là où les pensées de Potter l'emmèneraient. En flottant de plus en plus profondément dans le fatras de débris, il commença à apercevoir une prairie paisible à travers le flot. En laissant le courant l'emporter, il arriva à une forêt de grands arbres droits, sous un ciel bleu, marqué de rares nuages blancs. Il se releva enfin et attrapa sa baguette. " _Praemonstro_ Harry Potter. " Sa baguette tourna sur sa paume ouverte plusieurs fois avant de se calmer et de pointer droit vers la gauche.

Rogue tourna et suivit la direction indiquée jusqu'à arriver dans une grande prairie couverte d'herbe drue et de fleurs sauvages. Il se dirigea droit vers sa proie, parfaitement indifférent à la beauté de l'endroit, au chants des oiseaux et à la chaleur du soleil. Rogue avait flairé sa proie et rien ne l'empêcherait de sauver une fois de plus la journée et de sortir le gamin pourri gâté des tracas où son arrogance et son idiotie l'avaient emmené.

* * *

_Harry regarda d'un air de défi la silhouette en robes noires sortant de la forêt, ses cheveux graisseux brillant sous le soleil. Quand Rogue s'approcha, Harry vit que son visage rivalisait presque avec celui de l'oncle Vernon quand il était énervé au maximum. Il frémit malgré lui et se força à ne pas reculer. Au moins, Rogue ne l'avait jamais frappé, contrairement à son oncle, même si Harry se disait que si Rogue n'avait pas peur de ce que Dumbledore lui ferait s'il le frappait, l'idiot graisseux l'aurait déjà attaqué. Et il aurait aimé ça tout autant que son bâtard d'oncle l'avait toujours fait, sachant que Harry n'avait aucun moyen de se défendre._

_Harry attendit que son pire ennemi n°3 parle en premier ; au moins, l'étrange calme de l'endroit, quel qu'il soit, l'aidait à mieux se contrôler. D'une manière ou d'une autre, cet endroit diminuait toutes ses émotions, le remplissant d'une étrange léthargie et d'un calme cotonneux._

_" Asseyez-vous, Potter, nous devons parler ! " Rogue était aussi sec et désagréable que d'habitude, nota Harry. Apparemment, cet endroit n'agissait pas de la même manière sur l'idiot graisseux !_

_Harry tint sa langue et se rassit sur la couverture, utilisant la pile d'oreillers comme dossier et n'en offrant aucun à son visiteur indésirable._

_Rogue le fixa d'un air noir, les yeux plissés et le visage grimaçant comme si le garçon assis en face de lui était un corps en décomposition et non un gamin._

_Harry rassembla son courage et demanda " Où sommes-nous, monsieur ? "_

_Rogue se laissa tomber sur l'herbe, faisant tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour éviter de partager la couverture de Potter. " Aussi stupide que d'habitude, n'est-ce pas Potter ? Vous n'êtes même pas capable de reconnaître le gigantesque merdier dans lequel votre arrogance nous a plongés, vous ne pensez qu'à votre pitoyable carcasse ? "_

_Harry serra les dents, se forçant à rester calme. Il savait que répondre à Rogue serait une aussi mauvaise idée que répondre à l'oncle Vernon, quelque chose qu'il avait appris très jeune à ne pas faire. Rogue continua sur sa lancée, ignorant totalement la rage grandissante de Harry._

_" Nous sommes dans ce qui semble être le débarras que vous appelez votre esprit. Je vois qu'il n'y a vraiment rien d'autre que du vide entre vos deux oreilles. La question de savoir pourquoi le directeur pense qu'il est utile de gaspiller du temps et des efforts à tenter de vous apprendre quelque chose est au-delà de ma compréhension. "_

_Harry cessa d'écouter la diatribe ; il avait beaucoup d'entraînement en ce domaine, et cet endroit semblait l'aider en le calmant. Il se demanda avec étonnement comment il avait fait pour garder son calme lorsque l'oncle Vernon lui criait dessus, alors que la seule idée de cet homme lui faisait sortir de la vapeur par les oreilles. Harry réfléchit encore plus fort, alors que la diatribe continuait dans le vide, ignorée par le destinataire. 'Si cet endroit est mon esprit, je peux le forcer à partir, exactement comme il me répète de le faire. Alors, comment faire ça ?' Après quelques minutes supplémentaires de concentration intense, Harry imagina un tourbillon de pouvoir s'enroulant autour de l'idiot graisseux. En un clin d'œil, Rogue tournoyait en l'air comme un âne soulevé par une tornade. Harry eut un sourire diabolique et poussa la base de la tornade vers la forêt, et l'entonnoir vers le lac._

_Harry poussa et poussa avec son esprit jusqu'à ce que la plus petite bribe de Severus Rogue ait disparu. Le ciel redevint bleu et paisible, Harry remit en place sa couverture un peu bousculée et se rassit. 'Si c'est mon esprit, je peux décider de ce qui est là. Je me demande...' Il fouilla dans l'omniprésent panier de pique-nique et en sortit le livre de sorts défensifs que Lunard lui avait donné pour Noël, puis sa baguette. Une bouffée de chaleur et de puissance familière s'empara de lui quand il ouvrit le livre, commençant à faire de la magie tout son saoul._

_Moins d'une heure plus tard, Harry avait conjuré plusieurs cibles pour s'entraîner à les frapper avec ses nouveaux sorts. Il ne savait pas trop si c'était plus satisfaisait de pulvériser la cible en forme de Rogue ou plus gratifiant d'incendier la cible en forme d'Ombrage. Bon, il allait continuer jusqu'à se décider, hein ?_

* * *

Remus avait enfin réussi à calmer suffisamment Sirius pour le faire asseoir dans un fauteuil et se contenter de regarder ce que faisait Rogue au lieu d'essayer de réduire son vieil ennemi en pièces. Ils avaient donc regardé, leur anxiété grandissant, alors que Rogue restait totalement immobile, tenant la tête de Harry, le regard plongé dans les yeux fixes. 

Presque une demi-heure avait passé quand Rogue frissonna et valsa soudain à travers la pièce, le corps en vrille, avant de s'écraser avec un bruit d'os brisés dans la cheminée en marbre massif. Il avait une large coupure au front, d'où coulait du sang sur son visage inhabituellement pâle, et sa respiration était faible et irrégulière. Sirius et Remus se levèrent comme un seul homme et regardèrent l'homme inconscient, sans voix et trop surpris pour bouger ou même parler.

Remus se reprit le premier. " Va appeler Albus et Pompom pendant que je le mets sur l'autre lit, Patmol. Allez, bouge ! " Il poussa son ami hors de la pièce, fit léviter Rogue vers le second lit, dans le coin de la pièce, et nettoya le sang qui avait coulé avec un mouchoir conjuré à la hâte. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et plia le mouchoir avant de l'appuyer sur la longue coupure, espérant que ça pourrait arrêter le saignement et que Sirius se dépêcherait.

Un bruit de pas annonça l'arrivée de Pompom Pomfresh, suivie aussitôt par Albus et Sirius. Elle fit signe à Remus de continuer à appuyer sur la plaie qui saignait toujours pendant qu'Albus et Sirius s'arrêtaient près du lit de Harry pour examiner le garçon. Albus ouvrit les yeux de Harry comme l'avait fait Rogue et murmura la même incantation avant d'entrer dans l'esprit du garçon. Il se releva un cours moment plus tard et secoua tristement la tête. " Je suis désolé ; je ne peux pas passer les défenses de Harry. J'ai peur que seul Severus puisse l'aider. S'il peut laisser le passé de côté pour voir la douleur de quelqu'un d'autre, autrement je ne suis pas sûr de ce que nous pouvons faire à part attendre. "

Sirius s'assit à l'endroit qu'Albus venait de quitter et prit la main de Harry, la caressant tout en parlant doucement à l'enfant qu'il aimait comme un fils. Il lui parla de ses parents et de combien ils l'avaient aimé, de comment ils allaient décorer sa chambre quand il aurait été innocenté et que Harry vivrait avec lui, et de combien il l'aimait et combien il lui manquait. Il espérait que Harry l'entendait et continuait à parler, indifférent à ce qui se passait de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Pompom avait fini son diagnostic et fit signe à Albus de soulever la tête et les épaules de Rogue pour qu'elle puisse lui donner plusieurs potions. " Il a une commotion, heureusement modérée, une clavicule cassée et un cas sérieux de retour de flamme magique. J'ai réparé sa clavicule, et la potion va s'occuper de la commotion, même s'il aura un sacré mal de tête en se réveillant. Mais pour le retour de flamme, il n'y a rien d'autre que le sommeil. Je pense qu'il va dormir jusque tard ce soir, peut-être demain matin. Il devrait s'en sortir, Albus. " Elle rassembla ses affaires dans son sac après avoir laissé deux potions pour Remus. " Assurez-vous qu'il boive ça en se réveillant. Il aura sans doute assez mal pour les boires sans se faire prier, mais s'il refuse, vous avez ma permission de le pétrifier et de lui faire avaler de force. " Elle s'arrêta pour jeter un coup d'œil à Harry, sa langue cliquetant tristement en voyant son coma toujours présent avant de quitter la pièce et de repartir à Poudlard.

Albus prit une chaise et s'assit pour regarder Severus dormir, notant combien il semblait plus jeune sans sa grimace ordinaire. Il se tourna vers Remus et demanda à voix basse, ne voulant pas déranger Sirius qui parlait toujours doucement à Harry en lui caressant la main :

" Que lui est-il arrivé, Remus, vous le savez ? "

Remus secoua la tête. " Je n'en sais pas plus que vous, Albus. Rogue a débarqué, nous a poussé hors du chemin et a lancé Legilimens sur Harry après lui avoir ouvert les yeux. Il est resté connecté pendant presque une demi-heure, avant de décoller brusquement en vrille et de percuter la cheminée avec un grand craquement. Je pense que c'était sa clavicule, le bruit était atroce. Il saignait, donc j'ai appuyé sur la plaie et j'ai demandé à Sirius de vous appeler. C'est tout ce que j'ai vu. Vous savez ce qui s'est passé ? "

Albus semblait presque avoir de l'espoir pour la première fois en trois jours. " Une demi-heure, dites-vous ? Vous êtes sûr ? " Au hochement de tête de Remus, il continua " Je crois qu'il réussi à atteindre Harry. Je n'ai pas pu rester plus d'une minute avant de me faire éjecter. Si Severus l'a effectivement atteint, je pense que le jeune M. Potter n'a pas apprécié sa présence dans son esprit et l'a repoussé de force. Mais au moins, il a réussi à l'atteindre, ce dont je suis incapable, j'en ai peur. Maintenant, nous devons trouver un moyen pour que Harry accepte l'aide de Severus et pour que Severus ait envie de l'aider. "

Remus secoua la tête, sidéré par le vieil homme. " Je serais plus enthousiaste pour donner des leçon de danse de ventre à un dragon que pour parier que ces deux-là vont s'entendre. " Il avait à peine chuchoté, mais Albus l'avait entendu et il se demanda s'il avait vraiment eu raison dans son évaluation de la difficulté de la tâche qui les attendait.

* * *

Dolorès Ombrage était frustrée. Elle avait fouillé le château de haut de bas et de long en large sans trouver de trace de sa proie. Quel que soit l'endroit où Severus Rogue se cachait, elle n'avait pas pu le trouver ! Et ces maudits étudiants ne cessaient d'interférer avec ses recherches, dommage que ces petits casse-pieds ne puissent pas être envoyés dehors pour qu'elle puisse avoir du temps avec son merveilleux Severus. 'Ah, Sevinou, où es-tu ?' se murmura-t-elle. (T/N : encore une note de traduction d'un nom de VO qui ne réapparaîtra pas. J'ai été plutôt sympa avec ma traduction. Le surnom ô combien romantique de la VO est 'Sevvie Poo'. Le son est à peu près le même mais 'poo' signifie... caca.) 

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent quand elle eut une merveilleuse idée. La semaine suivante, c'était le début des deux semaines des vacances de Pâques et si elle pouvait vider le château, elle aurait toute liberté d'explorer leur nouvelle relation sans aucun regard indiscret ni personne pour empêcher son merveilleux Sevvie d'agir de ses manières ténébreuses avec elle. Elle fit demi-tour et courut presque vers son bureau en créant mentalement le nouveau décret d'éducation que cet imbécile de Fudge allait signer pour elle. Elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre que cet homme odieux soit éjecté ; en tant qu'assistante personnelle, elle était en première ligne pour prendre sa place ! Elle se frotta les mains avec un gloussement de joie ; que pourrait-elle faire d'autre afin de faire partir Fudge ?

* * *

Ça avait pris plusieurs heures, mais elle tenait enfin le parchemin entre ses petits doigts boudinés. Elle le contempla et sourit de sa propre intelligence. 'Oui, cela devrait très bien agir sur mes deux buts !' Elle gloussa d'un horrible rire de petite fille et se prépara à passer à l'action.

* * *

Ce soir là, professeurs comme étudiants grognèrent en découvrant le nouveau décret signé par le Ministre de la Magie, Cornélius Fudge. Minerva faisait les cent pas devant le bureau d'Albus, serrant et relâchant les poings, comme si elle souhaitait tenir le cou dodu d'une certaine sorcière entre les mains. " Oooh, elle va me rendre folle. N'y a-t-il pas un moyen de la faire partir, Albus ? " 

Albus était assis, les coudes sur le bureau, la tête enfoncée entre ses mains. " J'ai peur que non, Minerva, pas tant qu'elle a Cornélius dans sa poche. Et je ne peux rien faire ouvertement car Malefoy tient la moitié du conseil d'administration. "

Minerva s'effondra sur une chaise. " Mais Albus, elle ne peut pas faire ça ! "

Albus leva enfin sa tête blanchie et la regarda avec résignation. " J'ai peur que si, et elle vient de le prouver. Nous devons juste faire de notre mieux et espérer pouvoir garder l'état de Harry secret jusqu'à ce que Severus puisse le soigner. "

Il crut entendre Minerva marmonner quelque chose comme 'il y aura des compétitions de patin à glace en Enfer avant que ça arrive !' mais il n'était pas sûr et ne fit donc pas de remarque. Il soupira profondément, tira le parchemin vers lui et le lut une fois de plus.

* * *

Tonks, Ron et Hermione avaient filé vers les quartiers du Préfet en Chef pratiquement dès la fin du dîner pour parler de ce qui allait se passer. 

" Mais Harry reste toujours au château pendant les vacances ! " Hermione, agitée, faisait les cent pas devant la cheminée. " Il ne parle pas beaucoup de ce qui se passe chez les Dursley mais nous savons que ce n'est pas tout rose. Nous lui envoyons de la nourriture chaque été car ils ne le nourrissent pas assez. Et il doit toujours faire énormément de corvées. "

Ron ajouta sa voix au témoignage d'Hermione " Avant la seconde année, George, Fred et moi avons dû aller le sortir de là-bas, ils avaient mis des barreaux à sa fenêtre et ne lui donnaient qu'une boîte de soupe par jour à travers une chatière. Il y avait une douzaine de verrous sur la porte que Fred a dû ouvrir. Ils confisquent toutes ses affaires d'école et il ne peut jamais faire ses devoirs. A chaque rentrée, il doit passer plusieurs nuits à les faire. "

Tonks était passé en mode Auror pur et prenait des notes des choses qu'ils disaient à propos du traitement que recevait Harry chez ses gardiens. " Rien d'autre, vous deux ? Il ne vous a jamais _dit_ quelque chose de _spécifique _? C'est très important, même si vous pensez que c'est secondaire, dites le moi. " Elle avait sorti un petit bloc-notes moldu et notait tout ce qu'ils lui avaient dit.

Ron secoua la tête. " Il n'en parle pas et si on insiste il se met en colère et s'en va. Je ne sais pas comment il les a eues, mais il a plein de cicatrices sur le dos et les épaules, on dirait des marques de fouet, mais il ne dit rien. Ça le gêne beaucoup qu'on les voie. Après la première année, j'ai remarqué qu'on ne voyait plus rien. Je ne sais pas, peut-être qu'il les cache sous un sort de glamour ou quelque chose de ce genre ? "

Hermione hocha la tête. " Il essaie de le cacher, mais il sursaute quand quelqu'un le touche, fort parfois. Il ne nous laisse pas beaucoup le toucher, mais quand il me laisse le prendre dans mes bras, je sens qu'il tremble et il ne rend jamais une étreinte, il n'en commence pas non plus. Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il sache comment faire ! "

Tonks était maintenant en colère alors que les témoignages continuaient. Le visage rouge, elle marmonna " Et ces bâtards de Rogue, Ombrage et Fudge le maltraitent encore plus ! " Ils continuèrent à parler un moment, sans pouvoir résoudre le problème du nouveau décret du professeur Ombrage.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Tonks reçut un hibou urgent de Kingsley Shaklebolt 

_**Tonks :**_

_**Le parchemin est enchanté pour que seuls toi et Dumbledore puissiez le lire. Fudge va faire appel à tous ses Aurors demain pour que le château et tous les bâtiments du Ministère puissent être examinés à la recherche de faiblesses et pour renouveler les barrières. J'ai un ami qui m'a donné le renseignement pour qu'Albus puisse être prévenu.**_

_**Sache aussi que Harry sera escorté dans et hors du train et qu'il y aura deux Aurors à proximité de la maison en permanence pour l'empêcher de contacter tout indésirable, c'est à dire la presse. Je sais qu'on verra si tu ne viens pas au rapport donc trouve quelque chose.**_

_**Désolé,**_

_**Kingsley**_

* * *

Tonks capta le regard de Dumbledore et lui montra discrètement le parchemin qu'elle tenait. Elle donna un morceau de bacon à Hedwige et rattacha la lettre à sa patte, lui disant de la donner à Dumbledore quand il serait rentré dans son bureau, et uniquement s'il était seul. Hedwige hocha sa tête ronde et hulula avant de s'envoler, immédiatement perdue dans la masse des hiboux postaux qui volaient encore dans la Grande Salle. Hermione la regarda d'un air perplexe mais Tonks fit simplement avec ses lèvres 'après les cours'.

* * *

Rogue s'était réveillé très tôt le matin suivant, avait accepté à contrecœur les deux potions que lui tendait Remus, mais uniquement parce que sa tête lui faisait si mal, résonnant avec chaque battement de cœur, qu'il ne pouvait même pas ouvrir les yeux. Il repoussa la main s'offrant pour l'aider à se lever, se redressa avec toute la dignité dont il était capable alors qu'il était encore étourdi et avait le désagréable besoin de s'accrocher à tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main pour rester debout. Il enleva le sang séché et les plis de ses robes, passa un peigne dans ses cheveux et marmonna un sort de rasage avant de traverser la cuisine sans dire un mot aux deux occupants tranquillement occupés à boire du thé et manger des toasts avant de rentrer à Poudlard par Cheminette. 

Albus leva les yeux quand Severus apparut dans son bureau, avec une bien meilleure mine que la veille. " Exactement l'homme que j'espérais voir ce matin. " dit le directeur d'une voix exagérément joyeuse.

Rogue devint immédiatement soupçonneux. " Qu'est-ce que vous voulez encore, Directeur ? " Sa voix aurait pu transformer de l'eau en bloc de glace lorsqu'il s'assit sur le bord d'un siège, refusant de se laisser aller contre le dossier.

" Allons, allons, ce n'est pas si grave. Je sais que vous vous plaignez toujours que M. Potter est outrageusement gâté par sa famille à son domicile. J'ai peur que Dolorès ait trouvé un moyen de vider le château pour les prochaines vacances.

Rogue frémit malgré lui en entendant le son de l'affreuse sorcière avant de remettre soigneusement son masque en place. " Je ne vois pas en quoi cela me concerne, Directeur. "

Albus vit que Severus lui en voulait toujours ; il n'était si formel et ne l'appelait par son titre que quand il était en colère contre lui. " Et bien, nous avons appris que le Ministre va appeler tous les Aurors pour rechercher des faiblesses dans les protections du château et de tous les bâtiments du Ministère, et donc Mademoiselle Tonks ne pourra pas continuer son excellente interprétation de Harry. " Il leva la main pour couper court à l'immédiate protestation de Rogue. " Laissez-moi finir, Severus. Notre informateur a également découvert que Harry sera escorté dans et hors du train et que sa maison sera surveillée pour s'assurer qu'il ne peut contacter personne là-bas. "

Rogue feula au vieil homme sénile " Je ne vois toujours pas en quoi cela me concerne, Directeur. "

" Ah, mais vous voyez, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour prendre la place de Harry et passer les deux semaines des vacances de Pâques à son domicile, et comme il est toujours dans le coma, je ne peux laisser personne découvrir cela, en particulier Cornélius ou Voldemort. S'ils venaient à le découvrir, cela pourrait menait à l'anéantissement de la Résistance. "

Les yeux de Rogue s'arrondirent. " Vous plaisantez, Albus ! Vous ne pouvez pas me demander de prendre sa place ! Et pourquoi le loup-garou... ou le cabot... ou un de ses... complices. N'importe lequel d'entre eux serait un très bon choix ! "

" Eh bien, il y a une pleine lune dans une semaine, ce qui exclut Remus. Sirius refuse de laisser Harry et je ne peux pas dire que je lui en veuille. Malheureusement, la suspicion du Ministère va probablement faire qu'ils vont surveiller très étroitement le jeune M. Weasley et Melle Granger. Et puis, voulez-vous vraiment rester seul dans le château avec Dolorès Ombrage pendant deux semaines ? " Les yeux d'Albus pétillaient quand il sortit sa dernière carte.

Rogue bondit sur ses pieds et regarda autour de lui, terrifié. " Je le fais, je pars quand ? "

Albus gloussa, contourna son bureau et mena le jeune homme vers les confortables fauteuils situés près de la cheminée. " Asseyez-vous et dites-moi ce qui s'est passé quand vous êtes entré dans l'esprit de M. Potter hier. J'ai peur que vous ayez fait bien plus de progrès que je n'en ai été capable. "

Severus s'assit et accepta la tasse de thé qu'Albus fit apparaître. Il finit par se laisser aller dans le fauteuil et raconter à son vieil ami tout ce qui s'était passé, même s'il modifia un peu ce qu'il avait dit au morveux – pour rendre l'histoire plus courte, se dit-il. Alors qu'Albus réfléchissait à ce qu'il lui avait dit, Severus s'appuya complètement sur son fauteuil et savoura son thé. 'Deux semaines à me faire chouchouter et gâter, ça ne s'annonce pas si mal, après tout. Au moins, la vieille harpie ne pourra pas me trouver !'

* * *

Rogue se dit que les deux derniers jours avant les vacances de Pâques avaient de quoi ébranler la patience d'un saint, et il était le premier à admettre qu'il _n'était pas_ un saint. Entre les petits cadeaux avec des cartes fleuries proclamant son amour éternel pour lui et ses tentatives pour lui sauter dessus quand il sortait de ses quartiers, le séjour à la maison de Potter devenait de plus en plus attrayant.

* * *

Au moins, Ombrage était si occupée à courir après Rogue qu'elle ne remarqua même pas l'absence de Harry Potter. Mais elle avait de plus en plus de mal à trouver son tendre amour seul. Dolorès se demandait pourquoi il semblait si timide en sa présence. Elle avait été ravie de découvrir un petit cadeau sur son bureau chaque matin en ouvrant la porte de sa classe. Bien sûr, elle avait répondu de même.

* * *

Hermione et Ron s'étaient presque fait prendre ce matin là, ils étaient encore sous la Cape d'Invisibilité quand Ombrage entra dans sa classe et découvrit le petit livre de poésie laissé sur son bureau, en théorie par son amant éperdu, Severus Rogue. Hermione était encore un peu fâchée que le cadeau d'anniversaire que lui avait fait son père soit donné au vieux crapaud, mais elle se dit que c'était pour la bonne cause et qu'elle pourrait le remplacer la semaine suivante. Au moins, le sort pour enlever la dédicace de son père avait fonctionné ; ils avaient changé les noms, mais gardé intact le sentiment d'amour éternel. Heureusement, la femme crapaud avait immédiatement quitté la salle pour cacher le livre dans son bureau, et ils avaient pu s'enfuir pendant son absence. Ron se plaignit tout le long du chemin vers la Grande Salle que l'expression sur le visage de Ombrage allait le hanter pour toujours et Hermione remarqua qu'il ne mangea que la moitié de son petit-déjeuner gargantuesque habituel. 

Le lendemain, Ron refusa d'accompagner Hermione à la salle de classe d'Ombrage avant le petit-déjeuner mais il contribua joyeusement en prélevant dans son stock de chocolat au lait d'Honeydukes, en particulier quand Hermione lui promit de lui en racheter le double !

* * *

Rogue avait fait du chantage à Albus pour qu'il l'escorte de ses quartiers à sa salle de classe avant le premier cours puis revienne l'escorter à la fin de la journée pour le protéger pendant le long trajet jusqu'au bureau du directeur, où il empruntait la cheminée pour se rendre Place Grimaud, pour un nouvel essai raté de rester dans l'esprit de Harry. 

Rogue ne l'avouerait jamais, mais la puissance de Potter et sa connaissance des sorts d'attaque devenaient de plus en plus impressionnantes chaque jour. Dès qu'il l'apercevait, Harry commençait à jeter sort sur sort, regardant avec joie le maître de potions esquiver et se protéger comme il le pouvait, tout en essayant désespérément de parler à son étudiant. Le temps qu'il passait dans l'esprit de Harry diminuait de jour en jour malgré ses meilleurs essais de raisonner le morveux arrogant et gâté.

Donc, chaque soirée était passée à des tentatives infructueuses et souvent douloureuses de convaincre Potter de retourner à la réalité. Puis, après une nuit agitée et emplie de cauchemars, il se réveillait pour découvrir des petits cadeaux que les elfes lui avaient apporté sur ordre d'Ombrage. Albus lui avait interdit de jeter un sort à la femme, quelque chose à propos du Ministère qui était déjà nerveux et qu'il fallait éviter de remuer d'avantage, et aussi à propos de ne pas vouloir le voir à Azkaban pour attaque ou autre folie du même genre.

Il verrouillait sa salle de classe entre chaque cours et ne laissait les étudiants entrer qu'une fois que la cloche avait sonné. Il mangeait petit-déjeuner et dîner dans ses quartiers, porte verrouillée et gardée, et refusait d'allumer un feu où que ce fût. Il s'en fichait s'il devait s'emmitoufler et lancer des sorts de chaleur, il n'allait pas prendre le plus petit risque de recevoir un invité indésirable. Comme son bureau communiquait directement avec sa salle de classe, il déjeunait là, les deux portes fermées avec chaque sort de verrou et de protection qu'il connaissait et plusieurs qu'il avait supplié Flitwick de lui apprendre.

* * *

Il fallut les efforts combinés de Filius, Minerva et Albus pour lancer les sorts de déguisement simultanément afin de s'assurer que personne ne pourrait forcer Rogue à reprendre sa forme originelle et faire en sorte que sa signature magique imite celle de Harry. Ils avaient même demandé à l'ancien Auror Maugrey Fol-Œil de voir s'il pouvait discerner que ce n'était pas vraiment Harry, mais il avait déclaré que la réplique était presque parfaite. 

Rogue avait du mal à apprendre à parler, marcher et agir comme le morveux. Il n'avait jamais réalisé combien le gamin était petit et maigre. Et pourquoi, quand il avait commencé à marcher, ses épaules s'étaient effondrées au lieu de rester dressées de manière orgueilleuse comme si le château lui appartenait ?

" Maintenant, souvenez-vous, ne faites rien qui pourrait attirer l'attention des surveillants du Ministère, je suis sûr qu'ils ont placé toutes sortes de systèmes de surveillance sur la maison pour capter tout signe de magie. Assurez-vous de ne rien faire qui pourrait leur donner une raison de l'expulser ! J'insiste, Severus ; nous avons besoin de lui pour lutter contre Voldemort ! "

Rogue avait hoché la tête en renâclant, il se souvenait très bien de la prophétie qu'on lui avait montrée, elle apparaissait chaque nuit dans ses cauchemars. Son futur et le futur de toute la communauté magique reposait sur les épaules d'un gamin ignorant et arrogant et il devait le protéger à tout prix. Bien sûr, c'était mieux que ses cauchemars sur Ombrage, en particulier après que son plateau de petit-déjeuner, la veille, se soit retrouvé décoré d'une photographie d'Ombrage en tenue suggestive, une photographie qui _bougeait_. Il n'avait pas pu manger de la journée et n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit !

* * *

Il avait emprunté la cheminée entre le bureau d'Albus et les quartiers de Préfet en Chef dans la tour Gryffondor, puis pris la malle déjà bouclée du garçon avant de la traîner dans les escaliers. Il était trop petit et trop faible pour soulever une maudite malle ! Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec ce gosse, il ne mangeait jamais et ne faisait aucun exercice, ou quoi ? Rogue repoussa cette pensée. 'Il est probablement trop _délicat_ pour manger beaucoup et trop _gâté_ et _dorloté_ pour faire le moindre effort. Ah, je vais savourer ces deux semaines à être comme un coq en pâte !'

* * *

A/N : Prochain chapitre, Severus Rogue rencontre Vernon Dursley. Que va-t-il se passer, et vont-ils survivre ? Merci pour toutes les reviews, continuez comme ça ! 


	7. En Avant Pour la Maison

La Casse se Paie

Disclaimer : je ne suis pas J.K. Rowling, je ne suis pas une multinationale de l'édition, ni une maison de production multimillionnaire, donc rien de ce que vous reconnaissez ne m'appartient. Je suis un professeur à la retraite qui aime construire des histoires tordues et s'amuser avec les personnages, donc régalez-vous.

Lecteur-qui-a-reviewé-plus-vite-que-son-ombre : Ah ! **Namyothis**, le retour. Coucou !

Réponses aux reviews :

**Namyothis** : " C'est GENIAL.  
Rogue dans la peau de Harry.  
Ou quand il s'est cogné à la cheminée.  
J'ai cru que j'allais exploser de rire.  
Un vrai bonheur à lire. Et la façon dont il s'est fait piéger par Albus et Tonks.  
C'est splendide, j'attends la semaine prochaine avec impatience, la rencontre va être redoutable.  
Encore bravo à toi et à l'auteur.  
++ "  
_Réponse_ : Je crois que tes plus grandes espérances dans la rencontre Rogue / Vernon vont être encore dépassées par ce que l'auteur a écrit. Ça tient en quelques mots, mais c'est irrésistible !

**mogyoda** : " j'en connais un qui va tomber de très haut quand il va découvrir le traitement réservé à Harry, mais il faudra au moins ça pour le faire changer d'avis à ce sujet  
ça me fait marrer de voir Rogue se dire qu'il profitera amplement de deux semaines peinard alors qu'on sait bien que ce ne sera jamais le cas  
pour le Sevy-poo, j'ignorais ce que signifiait poo mais je trouve Sevinou gentillet, j'aurais plutôt mis un Sevy-chou rien que pour le tourmenter un peu plus  
bien que j'aurais aussi cauchemardé avec la photo d'Ombrage  
sinon j'ai adoré les différentes expressions utilisés pour parler du moment où il n'y aurait plus d'animosité entre Severus et Harry, faire danser un dragon ou une patinoire en enfer, c'est si proche de la réalité, et un peu plus imaginatif que 'quand les véracrasses/scrouts à pétard/poules auront des dents'  
enfin le petit séjour de Harry dans son esprit semble lui être productif, apprendre sort sur sort et les tester sur des faux-Rogue, fausses-Ombrage et de temps en temps le véritable Rogue doit être assez jouissif, et puis ils n'ont que ce qu'ils méritent, il aurait aussi pu se choisir Vernon comme cible, ou Malefoy et Voldemort...  
toujours un véritable bonheur ce chapitre (ça c'est pas du tout original vu que c'est toujours le cas XD) "  
_Réponse_ : Ça a failli être Sevie-chou, mais je trouvais Sevinou plus infantilisant, plus ridicule, donc mieux. Les expressions sont la traduction exacte de la VO, ce sont des expressions anglophones ! (surtout " Il gèlera en enfer avant que... ", c'est notre équivalent des poules à dents).  
Oui, je trouve aussi que Harry mène une vie très saine dans son esprit, nourriture équilibrée (pizza, Bièraubeurre et glace) et beaucoup d'exercice physique...

**Kokoryume** : " Le réveil risque d'être dur pour Rogue...  
En espérant échapper à un cauchemar il se prépare à un autre mais au moins il pourra ENFIN se faire une idée claire sur la vie de Harry  
Une chose est sûre, Ombrage ne manque pas de ressources pour essayer d'atteindre ce qu'elle veut XD  
(elle fait peur quand même...)  
J'adore, tout simplement  
Courage, je suis impatiente de voir cette rencontre Vernon/Rogue mdr !  
Bye "  
_Réponse_ : Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, on ne va pas oublier Ombrage. Il n'y a rien de vraiment intéressant dans ce chapitre, mais par la suite, ça va devenir plus... corsé ! (rire diabolique)  
Merci pour tes encouragements, on est jeudi soir là, je suis fatiguée, l'écran me bousille les yeux et j'ai encore une page à traduire.

**adenoide** : " J'ai adoré Harry quand il a expulsé Sevi de sa tête. Sevi n'a pas été très honnête dans son résumé à Dumby. La meilleure nouvelle est le séjour béni de Sevi chez Vernon. J'espère de tout cœur que Vernon y mettra toute la sauce et que Sevi reviendra enchanté de son séjour d'un site enchanté de douceur, de câlin, d'amour à profusion. Après ses vacances idylliques Sevi verra Harry d'un autre point vue moins enchanteresque de la vie merdique vécue par Harry et que Sevi arrêtera d'enfoncer Harry avec ses suppositions merdiques. "  
_Réponse_ : Je crois que je vais commencer à décerner un **prix** de la meilleure review de la semaine... Ça vous intéresse ?

**Thealie** : " Pauvre Severus, pour un peu je le plaindrais presque. Presque j'ai dit ! En tout cas, j'adore. Harry est génial. "  
_Réponse_ : Ça va venir...

**Patmol** : " Vraiment génial, j'adore ! J'ai vraiment hâte de voir Rogue comme un "coq en pâte", s'il n'a pas le droit d'utiliser la magie et est aussi fort que Harry, il risque de regretter Ombrage !!  
Continue, c'est superbe !  
à+ et à bientôt !  
P. "  
_Réponse _: Regretter Ombrage... C'est une idée... J'ai dû transcrire tes arobases, elles ne passent pas à la publication.

**Elizabeth Moonstone** : " Je déteste Rogue que je trouve ignoble pas seulement envers Harry mais aussi envers tous les Gryffondor et je suis contente qu'il en prenne plein la tronche ! C'est vraiment dommage que tu te sois arrêtée au moment où il va chez les Dursley. C'était le moment que j'attendais avec le plus d'impatience. "  
_Réponse_ : Ouhla, j'ai pas envie de te contrarier toi ! Tu ne vas pas être déçue... mais n'oublie pas qu'il va être meilleur ensuite ! (dans un bon moment, j'admets)

Et merci aussi à **Julie231**, **dara**, **Touraz**, **show must go on** (hé, vous vous répétez tous !), **me**, **Eliel Imlaris**, **Zaika**, **SiaAhn Sacham**, **Natycat** (oui, ça va mieux, merci !), **Nymphadora Tonks**, **caromadden** et **Néphéria**.

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : En Avant Pour la Maison**

_Harry s'amusait beaucoup, même si ses amis lui manquaient toujours. Sa vitesse et sa puissance de lancer de sorts avaient augmenté et sans aucune distraction et du temps à revendre, il avait décidé de revoir tous ses cours. Il avait découvert que plus il fouillait dans sa mémoire, plus ses souvenirs devenaient clairs et plus il retrouvait de choses qu'il n'avait même pas eu conscience d'apprendre. Il plaça une barrière pour repousser tous les souvenirs trop forts, bons ou mauvais, et se concentra sur les neutres. Il découvrit qu'il pouvait se souvenir de tous les livres qu'il avait lu et les étudia avec plus d'avidité, finalement absorbant et utilisant tout ce qu'il avait lu. Il en vint à la conclusion qu'il s'était toujours retenu à l'école, bien qu'apprenant normalement, de peur d'être puni pour avoir essayer de 'diminuer notre Dudley'._

_Une fois franchie la barrière qu'il s'était imposée sur l'apprentissage, il plongea joyeusement dans la connaissance aussi vite qu'il pouvait l'absorber. Il découvrit vite que s'il se souvenait du titre du livre qu'il avait lu, il pouvait le sortir de son merveilleux panier de pique-nique. Bientôt, il passa le plus clair de ses journées à lire avec enthousiasme._

_C'était la fin de l'après-midi quand il réalisa que Rogue n'était pas apparu et il se demanda si le crétin graisseux avait renoncé à venir. Haussant les épaules, il revint à son livre de sciences de sa dernière année à l'école moldue. 'Hmm, je peux combiner ça avec mon livre de potion et celui de Botanique pour faire une potion qui...' Sortant une pizza au pepperoni et une Bièraubeurre bien fraîche de son panier, il décida de se livrer à quelques expériences de potions le lendemain. Il allait montrer à ces abrutis de Serpentard, surtout Malefoy, ce qu'un Gryffondor pouvait faire ! Il pourrait même faire un sérieuse concurrence à Hermione quand il rentrerait. Il pensa, si légèrement qu'il n'en eut même pas conscience, 'si je rentre.'_

* * *

Rogue réussit à trimbaler sa malle dans l'escalier en colimaçon pour retrouver Hermione et Ron dans la Salle Commune. Il se répétait sans arrêt 'Je suis Potter, je dois me comporter comme un abruti congénital. Je dois jouer le Gryffondor impulsif et imbécile jusqu'au bout.' Il plaqua le sourire vague de Potter sur son visage et fit un signe aux deux étudiants qui l'attendaient impatiemment. Heureusement, la Salle Commune était pratiquement vide, car tout le monde avait dévalé les escaliers pour aller prendre le train. 

" Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris autant de temps, Harry ? " demanda Ron, insistant un peu trop sur le nom.

Hermione lui donna un coup de coude et dit aux garçons de se remuer. " Allez, venez. On ne peut pas être en retard et rater les calèches. Sans parler de ce que le professeur Rogue nous ferait. Ou le professeur Ombrage. Ils nous prendraient un millier de points et nous mettraient en retenue pour le reste de notre vie ! "

Rogue marmonna 'Oh que oui, et ça serait mérité, ce vieux sénile et ses idées à la noix !'

Ils dévalèrent les escaliers aussi vite que les lois de la physique permettaient de le faire sans tomber et réussirent à se glisser dans une des dernières calèches quittant le château. Ils réussirent à éviter Ombrage, mais dès qu'ils furent dans le hall, une paire d'Aurors en robes rouges les avaient escortés et était grimpée dans la calèche avec eux, forçant les trois étudiants à se caler sur une des banquettes, Hermione coincée entre les garçons. Le voyage fut très inconfortable et totalement silencieux, dans le parc, à travers les portes de fer massif et jusqu'à la gare.

Le quai de la gare débordait d'Aurors en robes rouges, empêchant tout le monde à part les étudiants de s'approcher du train. La plupart des étudiants étaient contents de la protection ; du moins, ils pensaient que les Aurors étaient là pour ça. Malgré ce qu'écrivait toujours la Gazette du Sorcier sur Harry Potter le menteur et le déséquilibré, la majorité de l'école avait cru ce qu'il avait dit au Chicaneur et la plupart avaient un peu honte d'avoir douté de lui cette année. Beaucoup de Serpentard connaissaient la nouvelle du retour de Voldemort par leurs parents et camarades de dortoir et la plupart d'entre eux n'étaient pas assez intelligents pour garder l'infirmation pour eux-mêmes. Et puis c'était bien trop drôle de terroriser les première et seconde année avec ça, pourquoi garder le silence ?

Rogue, Hermione et Ron réussirent à grimper dans le train puis essayèrent de se glisser dans le couloir jusqu'à leur compartiment habituel, mais les Aurors qui les encadraient les forcèrent à entrer dans un compartiment isolé où ils furent enfermés après que leurs malles aient été emmenées. Ron soupira de soulagement en se disant que tout objet délicat ou que Harry aurait voulu garder privé avait été laissé dans le bureau du Directeur. Dumbledore avait vidé un placard et lui avait promis non seulement que cela serait totalement en sécurité mais aussi de ne pas y regarder.

* * *

Ombrage regarda avec ravissement les Aurors se répandre dans le château, s'assurant que tous les étudiants étaient bien partis. La plupart des professeurs étaient partis peu après les étudiants, ils avaient simplement rétréci leurs affaires pour que tout tienne dans leurs poches, était allés jusqu'au point de Transplanage et avaient disparu. Dolorès avait surveillé les départs avec un œil de fauve sur sa proie, notant qui était parti et qui était probablement encore au château. Elle savait que Dumbledore ne partirait pas, ni Rusard, ni cette brute écœurante, Hagrid. Et elle n'avait pas vu son Sevinou partir, peut-être espérait-il pouvoir rester avec elle. Elle sourit d'un air qui aurait provoqué une crise cardiaque chez Rogue s'il l'avait vue et commença ses propres recherches dans les cachots pour localiser son 'chéri en sucre'.

* * *

Dumbledore avait réussi à verrouiller le château ; les portraits des anciens Directeurs et Directrices l'avaient beaucoup aidé en lui indiquant des façons qu'avait le château de cacher elle-même des pièces, voire des couloirs entiers qu'ils ne voulaient pas voir découverts par le Ministère. Apparemment, Dumbledore n'était pas le premier Directeur qui avait dû s'arranger avec un Ministère qui faisait de l'excès de zèle et interférait avec les affaires de l'école. Et Poudlard était le lieu de tant de magie concentrée que ses propres conscience et intelligence avaient grandi au fil des années. Les fondateurs l'avaient pourvu d'une conscience rudimentaire, et cela avait augmenté et augmenté au fil des siècles. Il n'était pas possible de communiquer avec elle par la parole, mais le directeur pouvait, en plaçant le Choixpeau sur sa tête, partager des images et des impressions. 

Il avait fallu de longues et épuisantes heures de travail, mais Albus était maintenant certain d'avoir tout fait pour protéger les secrets les plus importants du château, ainsi que la vie privée de ses professeurs et étudiants. Le Ministère ne devait pas tout savoir du château. Avec un léger soupir et un remerciement silencieux aux Fondateurs pour leur prévoyance, Albus se reposa dans son fauteuil, suçant un de ses omniprésents bonbons au citron et regarda le garçon qu'il considérait comme un petit-fils à travers le sort de surveillance qu'il avait placé Place Grimaud.

* * *

Pompom avait appris à Remus et Sirius les gestes de base pour nourrir et soigner Harry et ils alternaient pour administrer au garçon la bouillie spécialement préparée. Heureusement, il avait toujours le réflexe d'avaler tout ce qui coulait dans sa bouche, s'ils ne lui en donnaient pas trop. Pompom avait profité de l'occasion pour donner à Dobby des potions de nutrition et de croissance à ajouter à la bouillie. D'habitude, elle était incapable de faire avaler les potions écœurantes à Harry, même après lui avoir expliqué d'innombrables fois que cela l'aiderait à rejoindre ses camarades en taille et en poids. 

Elle soupçonnait sa famille de ne l'avoir jamais nourri assez, et jamais avec de la nourriture correcte, mais il refusait de dire un simple mot sur le sujet. Elle savait par ses amis qu'ils lui envoyaient des colis de nourriture chaque été et elle avait noté qu'à chaque automne, quand il rentrait à l'école, il s'écoulait plusieurs semaines avant qu'il puisse avaler les quantités de nourriture qu'absorbait normalement un adolescent. Et il ne mangerait probablement jamais autant que Weasley ! Elle profitait donc pleinement de l'occasion pour faire reprendre un peu de poids au garçon, avec l'espoir de le faire grandir et forcir.

* * *

Cornélius Fudge était dans son élément. Son idée géniale de placer son assistante personnelle, Dolorès Ombrage, à Poudlard en tant qu'espion personnel avait marché encore mieux que prévu. Il était toujours en colère contre elle pour avoir pu laisser ce gêneur de Potter donner une interview au Chicaneur, mais qui croyait les sornettes que débitait ce torchon ? Il ne connaissait personne qui lût même ce machin ! 

Garder la Gazette du Sorcier sous contrôle lui coûtait une jolie somme, mis il estimait que c'était des Galions bien dépensés. Bientôt, il aurait fait enfermer Potter à Sainte Mangouste ou à Azkaban ; personnellement, il se fichait de l'endroit du moment que ce maudit gamin la fermait. Et ce vieux fouineur de directeur serait soit enfermé avec le mioche, soit tellement discrédité qu'il n'oserait plus montrer sa tête nulle part !

Lui-même savait que Voldemort était bel et bien revenu, les circonstances et le témoignage de Croupton Junior étaient bien trop implicateurs, mais du moment qu'il le niait et que la menace sombre restait tranquille, les prochaines élections étaient réglées ! Des sacs de Galions arrivaient à ses coffres personnels chaque jour, le public l'adorait et sa vie était belle. Sa fortune était convertie en monnaie moldue et investie dans leur monde et bientôt il serait intraçable.

Il se rassit confortablement dans le fauteuil de son bureau luxueux, sirotant le thé importé spécialement pour lui et pensa une fois de plus à combien sa vie était bien menée. Les prochaines élections, à l'automne, allaient se faire en un clin d'œil et il en prendrait encore pour six ans de pouvoir absolu avant de se retirer et de ne plus avoir à contenter la bande d'imbéciles qui le suivaient comme un troupeau de moutons. Il était parfaitement sûr que grâce à sa combinaison de chantage et de pots-de-vin, personne dans le Magenmagot corrompu n'allait déposer ne serait-ce la plus petite réserve ! Et dans six autres années, surtout si les contributions continuaient, il pourrait se retirer et vivre comme un roi, sans jamais avoir à se soucier des problèmes de quelqu'un d'autre. Il gloussa ; s'il pouvait garder le retour de Voldemort secret pour encore deux ans, il pourrait démissionner et quitter la Grande Bretagne pour aller vivre sur sa propre île tropicale Elle était déjà à moitié payée, encore seulement quelques mois de largesses de la part de Malefoy et de ses acolytes et cela n'aurait aucune importance si Voldemort apparaissait à la prochaine réunion du Magenmagot en robe à fleurs et talons hauts, Cornélius Fudge serait bien installé et intouchable !

* * *

Rogue était ravi de la présence de l'Auror en robe rouge qui était entré avec eux dans le compartiment. Sa présence stricte et imposante rendaient impossible pour Granger et Weasley de tenter plus que les essais de conversation les plus réduits, donc il se laissa aller contre le dossier de cuir rigide et lut tranquillement son dernier journal des potions. Il l'avait soigneusement ensorcelé pour le faire apparaître comme un livre de soutien en Potions et sourit en lui-même alors que les deux abrutis essayaient de jouer aux échecs tout en ignorant et le garde et lui. 

Il essaya d'ignorer les deux étudiants mais ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que le rouquin serait un très bon adversaire s'il le laissait un jour jouer contre lui. Le Directeur lui usait les nerfs avec sa lenteur ; les parties contre lui étaient toujours ennuyeuses, même s'il était un joueur très capable. Le seul autre joueur dans le château qui soit assez décent pour songer à l'affronter était Minerva et elle pouvait être plus qu'agaçante, se plaignant toujours à propos de son soi-disant préjudice contre les étudiants de sa maison. Vraiment, le culot qu'elle pouvait avoir, c'était ses _Serpentard innocents_ qui étaient pénalisés à cause de leur maison !

* * *

_Harry fut surpris le lendemain quand il découvrit que son étude intensive de ses livres de Potions et de ses livres de science s'était mêlée à son instinct de cuisinier pour rendre la fabrication de potions agréable et facile. En tout cas, quand il ne devait pas défendre son chaudron contre le sabotage des Serpentard et subir les commentaires d'un idiot graisseux sur son père à longueur de temps. Il avait commencé avec les potions de première année et montait méthodiquement à travers les années, savourant ses nouvelles connaissances et ses nouvelles capacités. Qui aurait deviné que quelque chose de bon allait ressortir de faire la marmiton pendant des années sous les ordres de la tante Marge ?_

_Bien sûr, au départ, c'était juste une corvée de plus, et il n'allait pas lui faire perdre ses illusions en lui dévoilant qu'il aimait vraiment cuisiner, quand il pouvait faire autre chose que des œufs au bacon ! Il n'avait que sept ou huit ans quand il avait réalisé que ce n'était plus une corvée et qu'il avait un don naturel pour ça. Et puis, la tante Pétunia était plutôt lamentable en cuisine ! En tournant sa potion de Ratatinage parfaite, il se demanda ce que sa famille mangeait quand il n'était pas là pour leur faire la cuisine. Il rit en se disant qu'ils devaient beaucoup manger dehors !_

* * *

Quand Hermione donna un coup de coude à Ron et lui dit qu'ils approchaient de la gare de King's Cross, il poussa un soupir de soulagement très net, rangea son jeu d'échecs dans son sac, fourra sa robe par dessus et se prépara à partir. Il espéra que Rogue aurait du bon temps en interprétant Harry, mais il n'en pouvait plus de cet étrange silence. Avec espoir, l'Auror pensait que c'était sa présence qui avait empêche les trois adolescents d'aborder d'autres sujets que des banalités. Ron aida Hermione à enlever ses robes et nota la même expression soulagée sur le visage de la jeune fille. 

Ron aida Rogue à se lever et lui serra la main d'une manière un peu bizarre, lui disant " N'oublie pas de m'envoyer un hibou si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, Harry. On se voit dans deux semaines, OK ? "

Rogue se demanda comment il devait se comporter envers ses deux 'meilleurs amis'. Y avait-il quelque chose de plus que de l'amitié entre Granger et Potter ? Il n'avait rien remarqué, mais il évitait généralement de se mêler de la vie amoureuse de Potter. Il avait bien entendu des rumeurs à propos du garçon et de Cho Chang l'année précédente, mais rien cette année.

Hermione mit fin à son dilemme en lui donnant une brève étreinte amicale et un léger baiser sur la joue avant de faire de même pour Weasley. 'Ah, rien que de l'amitié alors.' Rogue essaya de suivre le duo hors du compartiment mais le bras de l'Auror le bloqua et deux autres Aurors apparurent juste devant le compartiment. Rogue eut un instant de peur, se demandant si le Ministre avait prévu de le faire enlever maintenant, après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un des opposants à Fudge disparaissait purement et simplement !

Il laissa échapper un souffle qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de retenir quand les Aurors le laissèrent passer et l'escortèrent simplement dehors. Il descendit sur le quai maintenant vide, attrapa sa malle et se dirigea vers la barrière, sa garde silencieuse derrière lui.

* * *

Remus appuya la tête sur le lit près de Harry et passa légèrement la main sur la poitrine du garçon. Il eut l'impression de sentir une fine couche de chair commencer à se développer là où il n'y avait auparavant que des os. Il sourit légèrement en pensant comment Pompom profitait de ce moment pour faire quelque chose que Molly Weasley avait depuis toujours essayé de faire. Elle se plaignait abondamment à qui était assez infortuné pour l'entendre que ces moldus ne cessaient de priver 'son garçon' d'une nourriture normale et de comment elle devait toujours l'engraisser après un séjour à Privet Drive. 

Rassuré par la respiration régulière de son louveteau, Remus laissa ses yeux se fermer, sachant qu'il se réveillerait aussitôt si la respiration de Harry changeait ne serait-ce qu'infiniment.

* * *

Molly Weasley avait attrapé Ron et Hermione dans une fière étreinte, leur coupant le souffle, quand on les avait enfin laissés sortir du train. Ginny et les jumeaux se tenaient sur le côté, souriant en voyant les visages écarlates des deux adolescents alors qu'ils essayaient de respirer. 

" Venez, maintenant, le Ministère nous a envoyé des voitures et nous ne devons pas les faire attendre. " Elle poussa son troupeau de rouquins, plus une tête brune, à travers la barrière puis hors de la gare bondée jusqu'aux deux grandes voitures noires. Elle plissa les lèvres en voyant la profusion d'Aurors qui les entouraient et les escortaient hors de la gare. 'Nous protéger, mon œil !' se dit-elle. 'Plutôt nous empêcher de parler à qui que ce soit !' Elle poussa les enfants dans les voitures, essayant de garder un œil sur Rogue pour s'assurer qu'il rejoignait bien son oncle qui se tenait, le visage écarlate et l'air furieux, au kiosque à journaux le plus près de la voie 9 ¾. Il avait l'air fou de rage et elle se demandait comment il allait réagir en voyant 'l'escorte' d'Aurors que le Ministère avait insisté pour placer sur Harry.

Albus les avait discrètement informés Arthur et elle de ce qui était arrivé à Harry, mais ses autres enfants ne savaient pas et n'allaient pas découvrir de sitôt que c'était en réalité le professeur Rogue sous l'aspect de leur ami. Elle sourit intérieurement en pensant au réveil brutal qui attendait l'irascible professeur. Il n'y avait pas eu une seule réunion de l'Ordre où ils n'aient pas dû subir ses tirades sur comment le garçon était '_pourri gâté et autorisé à désobéir à n'importe quelle règle uniquement parce qu'il le voulait !'_

Les jumeaux tremblèrent et commencèrent à penser à des excuses pour tout ce qu'ils avaient pu commettre d'interdit en voyant le sourire totalement diabolique de leur mère, alors qu'elle grimpait dans la voiture derrière eux.

* * *

Rogue tira une fois de plus sa malle, regrettant de ne plus avoir le sort de Poids Plume qu'il y avait placé. Le directeur les avait retrouvés alors qu'ils sortaient de la Salle Commune et l'avait entraîné dans une pièce vide, envoyant les deux autres manger. Il lui avait confisqué sa baguette et levé le sort, refusant même de lui donner la baguette de Potter en échange. Rogue savait que la famille de Potter n'aimait pas la magie, il l'avait assez entendu dans la bouche de tous ceux qui avaient été en contact avec eux, mais vraiment, c'était trop, là, ils autorisaient sûrement des petits sorts comme ça ? C'était simplement pour se faciliter la vie, après tout. 

Le directeur l'avait ensuite sermonné, _vraiment sermonné_, sur l'importance de garder profil bas et l'interdiction de faire quoi que ce soit, magique ou moldu, qui puisse attirer d'avantage l'attention du Ministère sur le morveux ! Rogue était resté d'une humeur massacrante jusqu'au petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, se marmonnant 'J'ai été espion pendant vingt ans, bon sang ! Je _sais_ comment garder profil bas et éviter d'attirer l'attention ! Si je ne le faisais pas aussi bien, je ne serais plus en vie et le vieux fou le sait très bien !' Il revint au présent et suivit son garde du corps, forçant son visage à prendre une des expressions vide et idiote de Potter.

Avec ses Aurors à l'allure encore moins moldue que le public de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, il passa la barrière, cherchant son oncle du regard. Il avait retenu la photographie qu'Albus lui avait montrée et le reconnut, debout devant un kiosque à journaux à moins de six mètres. Il lâcha sa malle et courut vers lui, souriant radieusement, en le serrant comme il avait vu les Weasley faire avec leur mère.

" Oncle Vernon, je suis si content d'être rentré. Où sont Tante Pétunia et Dudley ? " demanda innocemment Rogue, un large sourire lui coupant le visage en deux. Il se demanda pourquoi le visage de son 'oncle' était violet à ce point et pourquoi il n'avait pas rendu l'étreinte.

Vernon sembla remarquer l'escorte d'Aurors avant de dire quoi que ce soit ; donc, sans un mot, il fit demi-tour et marcha aussi vite que ses jambes graisseuses le pouvaient le mener vers le parking, laissant le misérable débris humain suivre comme il pouvait.

Rogue ramassa vite sa malle, se disant que l'oncle était en colère à cause des Aurors qui le suivaient et courut pour le rattraper. Il sourit en pensant aux belles et calmes vacances qui l'attendaient.

* * *

T/N : Oui, je sais, vous me haïssez et souhaitez que je brûle en enfer, mais c'est une TRADUCTION, je suis vraiment désolée si elle s'est arrêtée là ! (Quoiqu'un peu soulagée, après la scène que je viens de traduire, j'ai besoin d'un remontant, là...) 

J'ai une proposition pour vous : J'ai traduit les titres de tous les chapitres. Est-ce que ça vous intéresserait que je donne chaque semaine le titre du chapitre suivant ? Pour juger, voici le titre du prochain chapitre.

24 Novembre : " Accueil Chaleureux "


	8. Accueil Chaleureux

La Casse se Paie

Disclaimer : je ne suis pas J.K. Rowling, je ne suis pas une multinationale de l'édition, ni une maison de production multimillionnaire, donc rien de ce que vous reconnaissez ne m'appartient. Je suis un professeur à la retraite qui aime construire des histoires tordues et s'amuser avec les personnages, donc régalez-vous.

**Désolée pour le retard**... (je l'ai mis en gras pour que vous le voyiez bien). C'est l'anniversaire de la mort de mon père aujourd'hui (3 ans) et ma mère n'avait pas le moral, donc j'ai mis en œuvre un plan " distraction " qui consistait entre autres à aller voir le dernier James Bond. C'est un super film, mais il est quand même assez long. Violent comme tout James Bond, mais on a quand même bien ri. Et la fin... Je ne vous raconte pas la fin au cas où vous ne seriez pas encore allés le voir !

Lecteur-qui-a-reviewé-plus-vite-que-son-ombre : **Namyothis**, bien sûr ! Je me demande si cette rubrique sert vraiment à quelque chose... Ça te dérange si je l'enlève ?

Réponses aux reviews :

**Namyothis** : " Arg.  
Je le savais déjà mais j'en ai la confirmation l'auteur est sadique. Dire que je me réjouissais d'avance de la déconfiture de Rogue, et il faut que j'attende une semaine...  
Je sais pas si je pourrai tenir, j'irai peut-être la lire en anglais d'abord.  
En tout cas bravo, c'est fantastique.  
J'adore et tu fais un boulot génial.  
+ "  
_Réponse_ : Je sais.

**Julie231 **: " C'est sans doute ironique le titre du prochain chapitre ? "  
_Réponse_ : Possible !

**Kokoryume** : " Non TT  
Moi qui attendais ce passage avec impatience...  
Pour le titre, c'est une bonne idée (avec un titre pareil ça me donne plus envie encore de lire le chapitre suivant au plus vite XD)  
En tous cas merci encore pour cet excellent travail de traduction !  
A la semaine prochaine "  
_Réponse_ : Tout le monde m'a dit la même chose... Bande de sadiques !

**Nepheria** : " Bientôt Sev qui fait les corvées de Harry, HA HA HA ; Albus se venge du mal que Sev a fait à Harry !! "  
_Réponse_ : Voilà une remarque qu'elle est bonne. Tu penses vraiment que si Dumby savait ce que Harry endure, il l'aurait laissé chez les Dursley ?

**mogyoda** : " Oo Rogue va récupérer un Potter excellent en potion, il va pas s'en remettre XD, c'est la chose la plus improbable à laquelle il doit s'attendre, avec aussi le fait qu'il sera traité comme un petit roi  
le voir se précipiter vers l'oncle Vernon et le serrer dans ses bras, c'est une chose qu'il va vite regretter, m'étonnerait que Vernon ait apprécié l'étreinte du 'monstre'  
imaginer Molly Weasley avec un sourire diabolique est peu évident, c'est pas du tout son style mais Rogue le mérite nyaknyaknyak  
et une fic dans laquelle Fudge n'est pas un crétin fini, bon c'est pas beaucoup mieux, mais manipulateur comme ça, c'est un ancien Serpentard XD ?  
et Ombrage va déprimer quand elle se rendra compte que son doudou en sucre n'est pas là, la pauvre (imagine là le ton le plus dégoulinant d'ironie possible)  
l'un dans l'autre, je ne sais pas si Rogue est mieux chez les Dursley qu'à Poudlard...  
vouloir élire la meilleure review . t'es pas un peu suicidaire, elles sont toutes à peu près du même niveau... tu comptes les départager sur quelles critères (tu vas finir par faire le reviewer le plus rapide, la review la plus longue, la plus élogieuse, la plus drôle etc.)  
j'ai hâte de voir Rogue réaliser comment il va passer ces deux semaines "  
_Réponse_ : Ah oui, la scène d'anthologie... Pour moi, ce sont les passages les plus difficiles à traduire : essaie donc de taper quelque chose quand tu es pliée de rire !  
Fudge à Serpentard ? Hypothèse intéressante... XD  
Pour Ombrage, attends le prochain chapitre, tu vas vraiment être servie ! Moi non plus, je ne sais pas trop quel est le meilleur endroit pour Rogue... Chez Voldie, peut-être ?  
OK, je n'élirai pas la meilleure review. Plus par crainte de recevoir des messages d'insultes... Mais ta remarque est très juste.

**adenoide** : " Première erreur de ce cher Sevi. Il ne se souvient pas des séjours qu'il a fait dans le cerveau de Harry avec jouissance d'un placard etc. Tellement imbu de lui-même il ne voit que ce qu'il veut voir. C'est bien que Harry pendant la réévaluation de sa vie prenne conscience de ses capacités réelles. Sevi dans sa capacité erronée d'avoir évalué Harry consciemment il ne se soit pas informé davantage pour éviter des erreurs qu'il paiera chèrement et avec de petits intérêts 0.001 difficilement gagnés. Il est dommage que l'arrivée dans la maison de rêve n'ait pas encore eue lieu. "  
_Réponse_ : (attends une minute, je reprends mon souffle... C'est pas facile de taper en ricanant comme une imbécile !).  
C'est ça le plus drôle – je m'en rends compte en te répondant : Rogue a reproché à Harry d'être arrogant et imbu de lui-même (ce que Harry n'est pas, tout le monde est d'accord) alors que c'est _lui_ qui l'est. Malgré ses fouilles approfondies dans l'esprit de Harry, il n'a pas du tout réalisé ce qui l'attendait ! L'arrivée dans la " maison de rêve " (ça me fait penser à Barbie...) aura lieu en fanfare à la fin du chapitre. Lis quand même le reste avant !

**caromadden** : " lool ça risque d'être marrant... Un accueil Chaleureux... mais bien sûr... Rogue y croit vraiment hein XD Que de jolis rêves il a notre professeur de potion XD "  
_Réponse_ : Oui, hein... Il doit prendre une potion, c'est pas possible... Cela dit, quand tu es le personnage le plus haï de la communauté sorcière, il faut bien se rattraper quelque part ! On peut donc lui pardonner de s'adonner à la boisson de potions hypnotisantes... Et crois-moi, après ce qu'il va vivre dans cette fic, vous serez prêts à lui pardonner n'importe quoi !

**me** : " Ah ! C'est pétillant comme un champagne millésimé et tout aussi savoureux !!  
Merci de nous traduire cette fic ! "  
_Réponse_ : Ben, en fait, j'ai rien à répondre (à part merci), mais j'adore ta review...

**Nymphadora Tonks** : " Ça fait vraiment bizarre de savoir que Rogue a étreint quelqu'un et avec un grand sourire en plus lol. Mais il va s'en prendre plein la gueule avec la réaction de son ''oncle'' et le fait qu'il va passer de ''belles et calmes'' vacances. J'ai hâte de voir ce que ça va donner dans le prochain chapitre et j'aime bien savoir les titres en avance.  
Bisous Nymphe "  
_Réponse_ " Plein la gueule " est le mot...

**SiaAhn Sacham** : " j'espère qu'un jour tu vas continuer tes propres fic... "  
_Réponse_ : C'est ça, remue le couteau dans la plaie, je te dirai rien... Je me bats avec _Justice Immanente_, impossible de me concentrer, toutes mes résolutions s'en vont après avoir tapé deux lignes. C'est tout juste si j'ose espérer l'avoir fini (c'est le dernier chapitre) avant la fin de l'année...

**666Naku** : " MDR ! Pour des belles vacances, il va être servi lol  
VIVEMENT LA SUITEUH !  
C'est trop marrant !  
Kissous  
Ps : Continue à mettre les titres des chapitres suivants stp "  
_Réponse_ : Pas de prob'. Merci !

**Natycat** : " Hé bien on peut dire que le titre promet !  
C'est une très bonne idée de le mettre, pourras-tu continuer ?  
Je suis vraiment impatiente de lire la suite, ce chapitre laisse sur sa faim... Heureusement il y a Umbitch pour nous faire rire (je sens que je vais facilement retenir ce jeu de mots, en tout cas plus facilement que ma philo ou que les lettres...)  
A bientôt ! "  
_Réponse_ : Oui, je vais continuer à mettre le titre (ce qui me ferait bien marrer, ça serait de vous mettre TOUS les titres, mais je ne suis pas cruelle à ce point là. Et la fic en VO n'est pas finie ! Encore un ou deux chapitres).  
Oui, c'est drôle, il y a des trucs qu'on retient mieux que les autres... XP Moi, c'est la liste des verbes irréguliers en anglais.

Et merci aussi à **Marie-Jo**, **Zaika**, **Eliel Imlaris**, **Théalie**, **mariL**, **Patmol**, **runasmy** et **Touraz**.

* * *

Extrait du chapitre 7 : 

_**Avec ses Aurors à l'allure encore moins moldue que le public de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, il passa la barrière, cherchant son oncle du regard. Il avait retenu la photographie qu'Albus lui avait montrée et le reconnut, debout devant un kiosque à journée à moins de six mètres. Il lâcha sa malle et courut vers lui, souriant radieusement, en le serrant comme il avait vu les Weasley faire avec leur mère.**_

_**" Oncle Vernon, je suis si content d'être rentré. Où sont Tante Pétunia et Dudley ? " demanda innocemment Rogue, un large sourire lui coupant le visage en deux. Il se demanda pourquoi le visage de son 'oncle' était violet à se point et pourquoi il n'avait pas rendu l'étreinte.**_

_**Vernon sembla remarquer l'escorte d'Aurors avant de dire quoi que ce soit ; donc, sans un mot, il fit demi-tour et marcha aussi vite que ses jambes graisseuses le pouvaient le mener vers le parking, laisser le misérable débris humain suivre comme il pouvait.**_

_**Rogue ramassa vite sa malle, se disant que l'oncle était en colère à cause des Aurors qui le suivaient et courut pour le rattraper. Il sourit en pensant aux belles et calmes vacances qui l'attendaient.**_

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Accueil Chaleureux**

Rogue était assis à l'arrière de la voiture, regardant la nuque de l'oncle Vernon devenir de plus en plus rouge alors que l'obèse morbide lançait des regards par la vitre arrière et marmonnait des mots intelligibles envers la voiture du Ministère qui continuait à les suivre, aussi évidente que le nez au milieu de la figure. Il se dit 'il doit sûrement être habitué au statut de célébrité de Potter maintenant ! Ce sale mioche ne peut pas faire deux pas sans attirer une foule, tous le montrant du doigt. Il est sûrement habitué à la protection supplémentaire que le Ministère donne à son petit héros ?' Il se laissa aller dans le siège ; toute idée de conversation avait été oubliée après plusieurs tentatives de parler de son année et que l'oncle marmonne de plus en plus fort, refusant de parler avec lui. Peut-être qu'il était simplement en colère à cause de la voiture d'Aurors qui les suivait, interférant avec sa vie familiale, et ne voulait pas parler avant d'arriver à la maison.

* * *

Minerva avait réuni plusieurs amis et conspirateurs dans la cuisine de la Place Grimaud, alors que tous les autres étaient occupés à s'assurer que le débarquement du train se faisait en sécurité et à l'heure. 

Kingsley et Tonks étaient là, ainsi que Remus et Dobby ; Sirius avait refusé de laisser Harry et Remus lui raconterait ensuite. Emeline Vance était venue par Cheminette peu de temps après que Filius Flitwick et Pompom Pomfresh aient quitté Poudlard. Ils resteraient Place Grimaud pendant les vacances, n'ayant aucune envie de rester à l'école alors que le Ministère et Dolorès Ombrage régnaient en maîtres sur chaque couloir.

Quand tout le monde fut installé et que Dobby eut servi boissons et choses à grignoter, Minerva leur dit la raison du rassemblement. " Comme vous le savez tous, Harry a été plongé dans le coma par... Rogue... et nous ne pouvons pas laisser le ministère ni vous savez qui le découvrir. Donc, Tonks a pris la place de Harry à l'école la semaine dernière. Et quel merveilleux travail vous avez fait, ma chère. Non seulement personne n'a soupçonné qu'il avait disparu, mais les farces que vous avez faites à... Ombrage... m'ont donné une idée. "

Elle prit une longue gorgée de thé et continua. " Nous ne pouvons pas nous débarrasser de cette femme maudite par les moyens ordinaires, mais si nous continuons à la faire paraître de plus en plus déséquilibrée, nous pouvons peut-être la faire envoyer à Sainte Mangouste pour observation et traitement assez longtemps pour que l'année scolaire se termine. Tonks, s'il vous plait, dites-nous ce que vous avez fait. Je ns sais pas tout, bien sûr, mais je suspecte que c'est à vous que nous devons le fait que notre adorable professeur de défense parcoure les couloirs en appelant son 'Sevinou'. "

Kingsley et Emeline s'étranglèrent tous les deux avec leur thé. Les professeurs et le personnel de Poudlard avaient tous déjà observé l'étrange comportement d'Ombrage et étaient mieux préparés.

Tonks rougit légèrement avant de commencer. " Eh bien, d'abord, j'ai modifié mon propre visage, enfin celui de Harry. J'ai fait pousser mes sourcils puis j'ai transformé mon visage pour le faire ressembler au sien avant de le faire fondre. Mais c'était seulement pendant la classe. " Elle regarda les visages souriants autour d'elle, admirant sa créativité, et continua. " Puis j'ai pris l'apparence de Rogue et je suis allée dans sa classe un soir. Je l'ai collée à sa chaise pour qu'elle ne puisse pas bouger et je lui ai confessé mon amour éternel et lui ai dit combien il était dur de la voir tous les jours sans la pousser contre un mur et d'agir de mes manières ténébreuses avec elle. "

Elle dut s'arrêter car tout le monde riait tellement qu'ils ne l'entendaient plus parler. Minerva raconta le matin suivant. " Elle lui a sauté dessus au petit déjeuner ; je n'ai pas entendu exactement ce qu'elle lui a dit, mais il l'a repoussée et quand il a essayé de se lever, elle lui a mis la main aux fesses ! "

Minerva riait tellement qu'elles en pleurait tout en racontant tant bien que mal la fin de l'histoire. " Il a demandé à Pompom de... l'examiner à la recherche de... potions... aphrodisiaques ! "

Pompom hocha la tête et ajouta " Bien sûr, je n'ai rien trouvé et je l'ai laissée partir. "

Tonks avait un peu repris son calme. " Et depuis, Ron, Hermione et moi lui avons laissé des cadeaux là où elle peut les trouver, proclamant son amour éternel pour elle ! "

Dobby se joignit pour la première fois à la conversation " Winky a dit à Dobby que la femme crapaud lui a dit de lui laisser des cadeaux, et même une photographie avec son petit-déjeuner. Une photographie avec _presque aucun vêtement _! "

Cette fois, ce fut trop pour tout le monde et des hurlements de rire se répandirent dans la maison. Sans que personne ne le voie, le portrait de la mère de Sirius commença à se craqueler et à se séparer du mur, le sort de Glu Perpétuelle perdant de son pouvoir. Sirius sourit dans le salon, regrettant de ne pas pouvoir partager l'hilarité générale, mais heureux de pouvoir tenir son filleul et de passer la main dans la tignasse noire.

* * *

_Harry sentit une vague d'amour et de réconfort le submerger presque par son intensité. Il sourit profondément, fermant les yeux sous le sentiment merveilleux, espérant que le réconfort et l'amour qu'il sentait ne disparaîtrait jamais. Il s'allongea sur les oreillers, regardant dans ses souvenirs et commençant à fouiller parmi les plus anciens, ceux auxquels il n'avait jamais pu accéder._

_Il leva la tête, il se sentait tout petit et très malheureux. En fait, il semblait pleurer très fort, si fort qu'il en hoquetait. Des bras puissants le soulevèrent de là où il était tombé et l'installèrent contre des robes douces alors qu'une profonde voix de baryton parlait par-dessus sa tête. " Chut, petit bonhomme, tout va bien. Tu t'es fait peur en tombant ? Papa est là, maintenant, tout va bien. "_

_Il sentit qu'on le portant quelques mètres plus loin puis l'homme – Papa ? – s'assit et commença à le bercer tout en lui chantonnant quelque chose. Il avait cessé de pleurer et s'accrochait fort aux robes de son père. Ne payant qu'une attention réduite à la chanson, il fut sidéré de découvrir que James chantait quelque chose à propos d'une sorcière très séduisante et de ses actions à un match de Quidditch. Moins d'un instant plus tard, il entendit clairement sa mère réprimander vertement son père pour chanter des choses comme ça à un bébé ! Il sourit ; il avait toujours espéré que son père et sa mère l'aimaient, et maintenant il en avait la preuve. Il glissa dans un profond sommeil, baignant toujours dans le sentiment de réconfort et d'amour_.

* * *

Dobby quitta la réunion et alla préparer des sandwiches pour le groupe qui avait enfin réussi à se calmer plus ou moins, même s'il y avait encore des sourires idiots de temps en temps. Minerva regarda à nouveau l'agenda. " Magnifique, Tonks, je pense que nous avions tous besoin de cela, en tout cas j'en avais sûrement besoin ! Maintenant, y a-t-il un moyen de continuer à jouer avec le crapaud jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque ou qu'au moins tout le monde pense qu'elle a craqué ? " 

Emeline regarda Tonks d'un air interrogateur. " Y a-t-il un moyen que tu retournes au château sans que le Ministère s'en aperçoive ? Je veux dire, y a-t-il quelque chose qui fasse appel à tes talents de métamorphe, ou fais-tu des choses que n'importe qui peut faire ? "

Kingsley et Tonks se regardèrent, commençant à deviner ce qu'allait demander Emeline. " Non, Emma, je ne suis qu'un Auror parmi les autres, vérifiant les barrières et suivant les ordres. Qu'as-tu en tête ? "

" Eh bien, je sais que vous avez placé Severus sous un Glamour afin qu'il prenne l'apparence de Harry chez ses gardiens ; est-il possible que vous placiez un glamour sur moi et que je prenne la place de Tonks, la laissant libre de jouer avec Ombrage ? "

Kingsley sourit, ses dents blanches semblant briller dans son visage noir. " Excellente idée, Emma, je sais que tu en connais presque autant sur les barrières que moi, et en fait tu as plus d'expérience que Tonks. Je pense que je pourrai cacher les petits incidents qui pourraient arriver. Après tout, Tonks et moi faisons équipe pour vérifier les barrières à Sainte Mangouste et nous n'avons aucun contact avec les autres équipes avant au moins une semaine, nous devons vérifier chambre par chambre, étage par étage. "

Filius sautait sur place d'excitation. Le petit professeur d'Enchantements débordait d'idées pour faire de la vie du professeur de Défense un véritable enfer. Après tout, elle avait été presque aussi dire sur ses Serdaigle que sur les Gryffondor de Minerva !

" J'ai plusieurs sorts peu connus qui pourraient aider, et je suis sûr que Peeves sera plus que ravi de participer. Dobby, est-ce que les elfes peuvent nous aider ou est-ce que leur lien à Poudlard leur interdit d'agir contre un professeur ? "

Dobby baissa la tête avec regret. " Seuls Dobby et Winky peuvent aider, Professeur. Nous sommes des elfes libres et nous travaillons pour le professeur Dumbledore, nous ne sommes pas liés au château. Et Dobby s'occupe de Maître Harry Potter ici, monsieur, et de ses Remus et Sirius. "

Remus regarda l'elfe et sourit. " Je suis sûr que tu pourras faire les deux, Dobby. Après tout, t'occuper de nous ne prend pas tant de temps, n'est-ce pas ? "

Dobby sourit d'une oreille à l'autre, sautant sur place. " Non, monsieur, et Dobby a été appelé à un rassemblement du Conseil des Elfes pour juger le mauvais elfe Kreattur ce soir. Le Conseil va s'occuper du mauvais elfe qui refuse de servir son Maître et la maison sera libérée du mauvais elfe et de sa mauvaise magie. "

Tout le monde eut l'air surpris. Seuls Minerva et Filius avaient entendu des rumeurs sur le Conseil des Elfes de Maison, mais c'était la première fois qu'ils avaient confirmation de son existence et de ses pouvoirs. Remus avait l'air sidéré. " Tu veux dire que le Conseil va juger Kreattur et qu'ensuite... que feront-ils ? "

" Si Kreattur est jugé être un mauvais elfe, ne méritant pas la confiance de son Maître, ne respectant pas ses ordres et ne gardant pas ses secrets, le Conseil annulera le lien qu'il a avec Maître Black et la famille Black et limitera l'esprit et la magie de Kreattur pour qu'il vive en silence et serve le conseil pour le reste de sa vie. Le Conseil supprimera la mauvaise magie de l'elfe qui a contaminé la maison et donnera un nouvel elfe à Maître Black. "

Remus sourit. La nouvelle allait faire bondir Sirius au plafond !

Ils déjeunèrent et continuèrent à discuter jusque tard dans l'après-midi avant de se séparer pour mettre leurs plans en action. L'opération '_Rendre Ombrage Cinglée_' avait commencé !

* * *

Rogue descendit de la voiture, regardant son oncle disparaître dans la maison après avoir appuyé sur un bouton pour ouvrir le coffre. 'Oh, bon' pensa-t-il 'il doit vouloir que je prenne mon coffre seul. Il doit être encore en colère à cause des Aurors.' 

La voiture du Ministère s'était arrêtée dans l'allée derrière la grosse Sedan des Dursley et un des Aurors sortit la malle du coffre. Il agita sa baguette d'un air suspect et la passa à l'adolescent miniature avec un hochement de tête avant d'aller vers l'arrière de la maison. Rogue put le voir se Désillusionner en fermant la barrière derrière lui. Un autre Auror se Désillusionna avant de sortir de l'arrière de la voiture et le conducteur vint fermer la portière et pousser Potter vers la maison avant de remonter dans la voiture et de disparaître.

Rogue ouvrit la porte, traînant la malle derrière lui, mais avant qu'il puisse la poser et refermer la porte, un poing massif s'écrasa sur sa tempe. Il tomba au sol comme un pierre, sa tête tournant, sa vue s'obscurcissant, essayant de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

" Comment oses-tu "... paf... " Me toucher avec ta **_monstruosité_** ! "... bang, paf. Rogue essaya d'expliquer mais ne réussit qu'à émettre un gémissement. Il tenta de s'asseoir mais eut un vertige et se roula en boule, essayant de protéger son ventre, là où l'homme l'avait frappé avec ses lourdes bottes.

" Pourquoi est-ce que ces... " un coup de pied dans son dos... " **_monstres_** "... un autre dans son genou " nous suivaient ? " Le pire des coups arriva sur son bras gauche, juste au-dessus du coude. Il espéra que ce n'était pas cassé, mais il avait peur d'avoir senti l'os se briser lorsque la botte à bout ferré l'avait frappé.

Un léger espoir arriva quand il vit sa tante arriver de la cuisine, s'essuyant les mains sur son tablier. Elle avait l'air furieuse. " Arrête ça tout de suite, Vernon ! " Rogue soupira, même si ses côtes le lui firent regretter, elle allait le sauver ! " J'ai lavé par terre ce matin et le dîner va être froid ! " L'espoir de Rogue s'évanouit. Il sentit un gros poing le soulever du sol en l'attrapant par les cheveux. En perdant conscience, il se dit 'Peut-être pas des vacances tranquilles, après tout.' Et il s'évanouit.

* * *

T/N : Si vos penchants sadiques (cela dit, à ce point de l'histoire, je vous comprends) ne sont pas encore tout à fait satisfaits, rassurez-vous : il y en a d'autre à venir. 

1er décembre : " Jeux d'Esprit ". Il y aura une grosse surprise à la fin du chapitre, vous allez adorer !


	9. Jeux d'Esprit

La Casse se Paie

Disclaimer : je ne suis pas J.K. Rowling, je ne suis pas une multinationale de l'édition, ni une maison de production multimillionnaire, donc rien de ce que vous reconnaissez ne m'appartient. Je suis un professeur à la retraite qui aime construire des histoires tordues et s'amuser avec les personnages, donc régalez-vous.

**Messages** (Je le mets là parce qu'à la fin du chapitre vous serez concentrés sur autre chose... non, on ne va pas voir maintenant !) : Premièrement, saluez le courage de votre traductrice qui s'attelle à sa charrue alors qu'elle a la crève... Sinusite carabinée...

Deuxièmement, l'histoire en VO est finie ! Elle fait 34 chapitres. On va donc passer encore beaucoup de temps ensemble !

Bon, au boulot...

Lecteur-qui-a-reviewé-plus-vite-que-son-ombre : **Namyothis**, bien sûr ! Je me demande si cette rubrique sert vraiment à quelque chose... Ça te dérange si je l'enlève ?

Réponses aux reviews :

**Namyothis** : " GENIAL.  
Voila de quoi me remonter un peu le moral.  
Pauvre Sévy, non content de perdre toutes ses illusions, il va se retrouver avec une bande de sacré comploteurs.  
Tous les profs de Poudlard auraient donc un côté Serpentard caché ?  
En tout cas c'est chouette que cette crise de rire ait atteint Harry pour lui permettre d'ouvrir son cœur et son esprit.  
Vivement la suite et encore bravo.  
+ "  
_Réponse_ : Ah, tu n'as pas lu exactement. Regarde bien ce qui se passe et ce qui déclenche quoi... L'histoire est assez complexe !  
Un côté Serpentard caché, hum... Non, je crois que ça fait partie de la nature humaine !

**adenoide** : " Le site avait sûrement des problèmes car aucune review ne pouvait être faite. L'auteur a encore coupé au moment ou Severus aurait goûté au plaisir d'être en famille. Un premier aperçu et déjà il abandonne dans les bras de Morphée. Où sont passées sa témérité, son arrogance, sa célébrité ? J'espère qu'au prochain chapitre on connaîtra les plaisirs jouissif de Severus à son retour à l'école. "  
_Réponse_ : Tu commences à me faire peur, toi... Ne t'inquiète pas pour Severus, on le voit pas mal dans ce chapitre. Mais il est encore TRÈS loin de retourner à l'école !  
Par contre, je ne suis pas sûre pour Morphée... Je crois qu'en l'occurrence, c'est plutôt Hadès !

**Eternity** : " Est ce que c'est méchant d'être contente que Rogue se soit fait un peu tabasser en arrivant chez l'oncle de Harry ? J'espère que non, parce que je suis carrément folle de joie, enfin il va comprendre qu'il a fait erreur sur Harry et sa fabuleuse situation ! J'ai hâte qu'il retourne dans l'esprit de Harry et qu'il s'excuse, puisque il n'aura pas le choix. Puis j'ai encore plus hâte de voir Ombrage virer folle, je la déteste...Vive la suite !  
Eternity "  
_Réponse_ : Non, je pense que tu es totalement normale... (soupir) (oui, moi je connais la suite de l'histoire !). Continue à lire, l'histoire va dépasser toutes tes espérances. Ne loupe pas la note de fin de chapitre !

**mogyoda** : " ah ah, j'attendais avec impatience la mise en place du complot anti-Ombrage, même les professeurs les plus sérieux s'y mettent, ça risque d'être mouvementé  
enfin Rogue commence parfaitement bien son séjour, juste le temps d'admettre que son séjour ne sera pas calme et le voilà déjà dans les pommes, il n'est pas très résistant  
un chapitre un peu court, mais tant pis on fait avec "  
_Réponse_ : Ça va se rallonger. L'histoire est assez prévisible pour l'instant, profitez-en, ça ne va pas durer...

**Kokoryume** : " J'ai hâte de voir Ombrage se faire traîner à Ste Mangouste éè  
Quant à ce cher Sev, eh bien, disons que ça fait du bien de le voir payer ses erreurs XD  
Et puis j'ai bien aimé aussi le passage avec le souvenir de notre survivant  
Courage pour la suite, cette fic est géniale o "  
_Réponse_ : J'ai vraiment l'air d'avoir besoin d'encouragements ? Je m'éclate ! Je ne me suis jamais autant éclatée à traduire !  
Entièrement d'accord avec toi, le souvenir était une pure merveille. Le père affectueux berçant son fils avec une chanson paillarde... C'est du pur teacherbev, ça !

**caromadden** : " C'est rendu triste... Je ne sais pas si Severus méritait tout ça... Malgré toutes les méchancetés qu'il a fait, je crois que personne mérite ce traitement... "  
_Réponse_ : Enfin un être humain parmi cette bande de brutes ! Tu as lu la suite ou quoi ? Mais je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi, PERSONNE ne mérite ça.

**Nymphadora Tonks **: " Pour être sadique l'auteur l'est, et en plus ce n'est que le début niark niark niark ! C'était génial ce chapitre et j'ai hâte de lire la suite et de voir ce qu'il va se passer avec Rogue.  
Bisous Nymphe "  
_Réponse_ : Tu vas adorer ce chapitre...

Et merci aussi à **Zaika** (oui, je sais, ça a planté pendant plusieurs heures. Moi, je voyais que vous aviez reviewé, mais impossible d'accéder aux reviews !), **Patmol**, **666Naku** (lis la note de fin !), **Lyra** **Sullyvan**, **Eliel** **Imlaris** et **blueyeshot**.

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Jeux d'Esprit**

Rogue se réveilla, grogna et tourna prudemment la tête sur le côté, tressaillant alors que ses muscles protestaient contre le mouvement. Il chercha dans son esprit ce qui s'était passé. Il n'était ni à l'infirmerie ni dans ses quartiers... ah... oui... les Dursley. Le souvenir complet de ce qui s'était passé lui revint à l'esprit. Il faisait sombre dans la pièce, mais l'odeur de renfermé lui fit deviner que l'endroit était minuscule. Il entendait des bruits étouffés par la porte, ça devait être le samedi soir. Il se redressa à l'aide de son bras valide, agrippant sa tête quand tout commença à tourner. 'argh, mauvaise idée, Severus !' pensa-t-il. Il tâta ses vêtements et grogna à nouveau. Pas de robes, maudits vêtements moldus, où étaient ses affaires ? Albus avait confisqué sa baguette et avait refusé de lui donner celle de Potter, mais il gardait toujours une réserve de potions d'urgence sur lui. Le vieux sénile ne lui avait rien demandé à propos de ça et il n'avait eu aucune envie de lui révéler l'information.

Il attendit quelques instants que sa tête s'éclaircisse avant d'examiner l'endroit où il était. Un peu de lumière passait sous une porte à sa gauche et il pouvait voir la lune briller à travers des sortes de barreaux sur une fenêtre à sa droite. Il tâta l'endroit où il était assis et découvrit un lit étroit, au matelas mince qui sentait le moisi. Il apercevait en face de lui des étagères chargées d'objets indéterminés et en conclut qu'il devait se trouver dans une chambre. Il regarda autour de lui, ses yeux s'ajustant à l'obscurité, et distingua une armoire, dont une des portes était ouverte et pendait à un angle indiquant quelque chose de cassé. Il appuya une main sur ce qui semblait être un petit bureau, placé sous la fenêtre, et se leva lentement, ne voulant pas être pris de nouveaux vertiges.

Gardant un bras étendu vers le lit au cas où il devrait s'agripper quelque part en vitesse, il avança doucement vers l'armoire pour y prendre ses potions. Il atteignit son but, plia les genoux pour ne pas avoir à se pencher et aggraver les battements dans son crâne, pour trouver... rien. Il n'y avait rien à part quelques étagères emplies de vieux vêtements moldus dans cette maudite armoire. Il fouilla la pièce à la recherche de son coffre ; il était évident que ces maudits Moldus ne l'auraient pas déballé pour lui. Pas après le _chaleureux_ accueil qu'il avait reçu des mains de l'oncle de Potter.

Cinq minutes plus tard, il s'assit lourdement sur le lit, tenant entre les mains sa tête qui battait comme le bourdon d'une cathédrale. Rien, il n'y avait absolument rien d'utilisable dans la pièce. Il n'avait pas encore fouillé les étagères, mais avait l'impression tenace qu'il allait y trouver le même bazar moldu qui emplissait le reste de la pièce. La chaise vacillait, un des pieds avait visiblement été cassé et recollé, mais elle valait mieux que le bureau, dont un des pieds consistait principalement un une pile de cartons. Il avait réussi à comprendre comment allumer la lampe, mais l'ampoule était nue, alors que normalement il y avait quelque chose pour la couvrir. Quelque chose appelé un 'abat-jour', sauf erreur. Le lit avait l'air encore pire à la lumière, avec son sommier défoncé, ses draps doux pour la seule raison que le coton y était en fin de vie, et l'oreiller à peine meilleur qu'une serviette pliée. L'armoire était remplie de vêtements trop grands, à peine en meilleur état qu'une pile de serpillières, et la seule paire de chaussures avait tellement de trous qu'il devait être possible de se gratter le pied sans les enlever.

Il vacilla vers la porte, voulant aller à la salle de bains, pour trouver la porte verrouillée de l'extérieur. Il frappa le battant, demandant qu'on le laisse sortir, mais la seule réponse de sa 'famille' fut de monter le son de la télé.

Totalement découragé et tous les bleus infligés par la baleine irascible se rappelant à son bon souvenir, il trouva une vieille bassine dont l'odeur suspecte indiquait qu'elle avait déjà servi à ça un certain nombre de fois, se soulagea, enfila un vieux pantalon de pyjama qu'il avait trouvé et se glissa sous la couverture trouvée, heureux au moins du fait que c'était le printemps et qu'il ne faisait pas trop froid.

* * *

Minerva quitta calmement la Grande Salle après le petit-déjeuner le dimanche matin et se dirigea vers les grandes portes pour savourer le soleil d'avril. Elle marcha le long du lac, lançant des morceaux de toast au calmar géant. Elle ne montra aucun signe indiquant qu'elle avait été saluée par Tonks cachée sous la Cape d'Invisibilité de Harry et lança les derniers morceaux de toast dans le lac avant de se diriger tranquillement vers le château. Elle s'arrêta en ouvrant grand les deux portes, admirant la scène idyllique, avant de se tourner à nouveau et de se diriger tranquillement vers ses quartiers. Elle salua poliment la femme crapaud en passant, exprimant son désir de finir de noter les devoirs de fin de trimestre le plus vite possible. 

Elle sourit pour elle-même en sentant, plus qu'elle ne l'entendit, son ombre silencieuse la quitter et suivre Ombrage. Que l'opération '_Rendre Ombrage Cinglée_' commence. D'un pas plus léger, presque sautillant, elle monta l'escalier menant à son bureau afin de commencer à noter la haute pile de dissertations et de contrôles qui l'attendait.

* * *

Dolorès Ombrage était frustrée. Elle n'avait trouvé aucun signe, aucune trace indiquant que son 'Sevinou' bien-aimé soit quelque part dans le château. Elle était sûre de ne pas l'avoir vu quitter le château, elle avait bien surveillé le départ de son point d'observation, à savoir une fenêtre du quatrième étage qui donnait sur les portes et les marches du perron. Elle avait noté le départ de chaque professeur alors qu'ils traversaient le parc, contournaient le lac et franchissaient les portes de fer avant de se diriger vers le point de Transplanage afin de partir pour les deux semaines de vacances de Pâques. Elle n'avait pas vu le beau visage ni la démarche virile de son bien-aimé Severus. Elle savait que le Ministère avait fait condamner toutes les cheminées du château, dans une tentative peu subtile d'intimider le personnel et de le convaincre de se plier totalement aux ordres du Ministère. 

Avec un profond soupir et les épaules tombantes, elle se détourna et parcourut les longs couloirs qui la menaient à son bureau. La proposition de McGonagall de finir rapidement tout papier en cours afin de ne plus avoir à s'en soucier pour le reste des vacances et de pouvoir de détendre ou peut-être même savourer des passe-temps plus _agréables_ était excellente, même si elle ne l'avait pas dit pour elle.

Elle vérifia la porte du son bureau avant d'y entrer ; Merlin savait ce que ces misérables gamins avaient pu laisser comme piège avant d'aller prendre le train. Non, ses barrières et ses sorts de Verrouillage étaient intacts. Bien sûr, cela signifiait que son bien-aimé n'avait pas laissé de présent sur son bureau comme il avait fait chaque matin ces derniers jours.

Elle parcourut à grands pas le côté de la classe, redressant un bureau ici, une chaise mal placée là, avant de s'asseoir dans son grand fauteuil de bureau en cuir avec le support des lombaires en option. Elle pensa 'les moldus ne sont pas très utiles en eux-mêmes, mais il savent comment fabriquer des meubles confortables.'

En se penchant en avant, elle remarqua qu'elle penchait. Elle se leva, examina chacun des cinq pieds et ne trouva rien. Peut-être que le sol était irrégulier, après tout les pierres du château avaient plus de mille ans. Elle décala un peu sa chaise et s'assit, se balançant pour vérifier l'équilibre, ah, beaucoup mieux. Mais maintenant c'était son bureau qui penchait. Elle attrapa son encrier qui glissait lentement et inexorablement vers ses genoux. Elle se pencha et regarda sous son bureau. Rien. Elle se rassit et poussa son bureau en avant sur une trentaine de centimètres, puis testa sa stabilité en le poussant encore un peu. Ça allait. Elle tira vers elle la pile de dissertations et commença à corriger les pitoyables tentatives d'écriture qu'elle trouva.

Tout l'après-midi, son bureau sembla conspirer contre elle, si ce n'était pas le bureau ou la chaise, c'était son thé qui se déplaçait on ses chaussures qui collaient sur quelque chose par terre. La porte avait claqué plusieurs fois avec le vent, provoquant un bruit violent qui la faisait sursauter à chaque fois. Elle finit par la bloquer avec une pile de livres, mais quand elle revint à son bureau toutes ses plumes avaient disparu.

Le visage écarlate, elle marcha le long du côté de la salle, ouvrit la porte et cria " Peeves ! Où es-tu ? " Une minute plus tard, Nick Quasi Sans Tête apparut devant le professeur furieux et s'enquit poliment de pourquoi elle voulait voir Peeves. " Il est actuellement dans les cachots, en train d'écrire des gros mots sur le tableau de la salle de Potions. Puis-je vous aider en quoi que ce soit ? "

" Non, non, je pensais juste qu'il avait fait du désordre dans mon bureau cet après-midi... " Elle s'arrêta, espérant qu'il dirait que l'esprit frappeur avait été dans les parages un instant plus tôt.

" Il a passé l'après-midi à harceler Rusard depuis le départ des étudiants, Madame, mais je peux aller le chercher et lui dire que vous voulez le voir. Bien sûr, il est très peu probable qu'il m'écoute, mais puis-je aller le chercher ? " Nick souleva un sourcil interrogateur.

" Oh, non, vous pouvez retourner à vos affaire. Attendez, avez-vous vu le professeur Rogue aujourd'hui ? "

" Non, Madame, je pense qu'il a quitté le château peu de temps après le petit-déjeuner. C'est Madame Pomfresh et le professeur Hagrid qui ont escorté les étudiants de Serpentard vers les calèches. Y a-t-il quelque chose d'autre ? " Elle agita la main pour le libérer et verrouilla la porte, sans remarquer que Tonks était partie pendant qu'elle parlait avec Nick.

* * *

_Harry avait réussi à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à environ la moitié de ses souvenirs avant qu'il reçoive sa lettre de Poudlard, mais il avait souvent dû s'arrêter au milieu d'un souvenir pour lancer des sorts sur ses cibles conjurées, surtout les plus grandes, celles de Vernon et Dudley Dursley. Les voir à la suite et de l'extérieur avait fini par lui permettre de réaliser qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal et qu'en fait, s'il avait été élevé en sorcier, il aurait été encouragé et aurait appris comment maîtriser ses capacités naissantes. Bordel, même une famille de Moldus aimante aurait pu l'aider à apprendre à contrôler sa magie et il n'aurait pas eu à se débrouiller avec tous les souvenirs causés par les années de maltraitance physique, mentale et émotionnelle qu'il avait endurées._

_C'était très dur, mais en relâchant ses sentiments longtemps réprimés sur les cibles, il était capable de laisser aller les émotions les plus fortes liées à ses souvenirs et les placer dans de grands classeurs imaginaires qu'il pouvait ensuite verrouiller pour ne plus jamais avoir à les affronter. Sans qu'il sache comment, être dans son esprit avait un effet d'amortisseur qui l'aidait à trier ses souvenirs traumatiques d'une manière objective qu'il n'avait jamais comprise auparavant. Il comprenait enfin ce que Rogue lui avait répété tout l'année. 'Videz votre esprit', sans blague ; si seulement le bâtard graisseux lui avait expliqué _comment _faire ou même _ce que _c'était._

_Après une matinée émotionnellement épuisante, il s'arrêta pour un bol de soupe de légumes et deux sandwiches grillés au fromage et attrapa son balai pour aller voler et se détendre un peu avant de travailler. Il vola au ras des arbres, dans la direction opposée à ses balades habituelles, et arriva à une brusque fin de la prairie. Il pouvait voir une crevasse profonde où coulait une rivière ; une large et puissante rivière passant au milieu de la crevasse, creusant encore et encore la pierre de son lit. Il descendit, curieux mais prudent. Il poussa un cri étranglé en voyant que l'eau était d'un noir absolu, agitée de remous et de tourbillons. Il sentait de la haine et de la colère monter de la surface, et un sentiment de mal tout-puissant imprégnant toute la crevasse. Il sentit la noirceur commencer à s'emparer de lui et tira brusquement sur son balai pour monter vers le ciel clair et pur, loin au dessus du sol._

_Il s'arrêta quand il eut atteint l'herbe à la lisière de la forêt et respira profondément l'air pur, essayant de faire disparaître la colère et le mal qui avaient imprégné jusqu'à l'air qu'il avait respiré. Sa cicatrice battait d'une douleur sourde qui, il le réalisa, avait été plus forte et plus nette près de la rivière noire. Est-ce que c'était son lien avec Voldemort ? Est-ce que c'était ça dont Dumbledore lui avait parlé, lui disant qu'il devrait le briser un jour ? Mais comment ?_

_Désireux de trouver un moyen d'assécher ce mal qui coulait dans son esprit, il sauta à bas de son balai et se dirigea vers la clairière, un nouveau sujet d'étude en tête._

* * *

Rogue se réveilla en sentant des coups dans sa tête qui répondaient aux coups frappés à la porte. Il marmonna " je suis réveillé " à la voix perçante exigeant qu'il se bouge les fesses et se dépêche de préparer le petit-déjeuner car les gens 'normaux' de cette maison avaient faim. 

" Ils pensent qu'ils _sont_ normaux ? " marmonna-t-il pour lui-même en attrapant rapidement des vêtements en loque dans l'armoire cassée. Il ouvrit la porte et courut comme une flèche vers une porte ouverte qui montrait une salle de bains propre à en être stérile. Il regarda son reflet dans le miroir, tressaillant en voyant la grande marque de poing pourpre et noire sur un côté de son visage. Il se lava en vitesse avec un gant trouvé sous le lavabo et essuya soigneusement le sang séché sur son bras et son torse. Il plia les doigts avec précaution, pas trop mal, peut-être seulement un gros bleu ou une fêlure. Ça faisait mal, mais il pouvait encore se servir un peu de son bras. En entendant un autre cri aigu en bas, il enfila les atroces vêtements moldus, sans s'embêter à défaire les boutons du jean qui était de toute façon assez large pour en mettre deux comme lui (sous sa forme actuelle). Il doutait que même Crabbe porte des pantalons aussi larges ! Il enroula la ceinture de cuir qu'il avait trouvée deux fois autour de sa taille avant de boucler la boucle tordue, priant toute divinité possible que ça tienne.

Il descendit l'escalier en trébuchant, faisant attention à son genou raide et enflé, et suivit le bruit de sa 'famille' pour trouver la cuisine. Ils étaient tous assis à une grande table rectangulaire, Vernon et Dudley assis sur des chaises renforcées d'où dépassaient leurs gros derrières de chaque côté. Ils le regardèrent tous avec impatience alors qu'il entrait en boitant et s'arrêtait.

" Qu'est-ce que tu regardes, le monstre ? Tu as oublié à quoi ressemblaient les gens normaux, dans ton endroit ? Fais la cuisine ! " le visage de Vernon était entre violet et pourpre alors qu'il criait sur l'immense gaspillage qu'était son neveu.

Rogue remercia ses années d'espion ; il savait vivre comme un moldu à cause de deux fois où il avait dû se cacher parmi eux pour ne pas se faire prendre. Il ouvrit le réfrigérateur et sortit un grand paquet enveloppé de papier de boucherie marqué bacon, un présentoir en plastiques portant plusieurs douzaines d'œufs et une immense miche de pain pré-découpée. Il se débattit avec une lourde poêle de fer ; c'était trop lourd pour les maigres forces de Potter et son bras gauche irradia de douleur quand il essaya de soulever la poêle à deux mains.

Pétunia arriva derrière lui et le frappa avec un journal roulé en fouillant dans le frigo avant d'en sortir un baril de jus d'orange, feulant en retournant à table " Qu'est-ce qui te prend si longtemps ? Tu essaies de nous faire mourir de faim ? "

Rogue estimait que trois mois dans le désert seraient nécessaires avant que les deux baleines soient en danger de mourir de faim, mais il ne dit rien et remplit la poêle avant autant de tranches de bacon bien gras qu'elle pouvait en contenir. Il avait le sentiment que chacun de ces deux là pourrait avaler à lui seul ce qu'un elfe de maison appelait un repas pour deux, et ils étaient plutôt généreux dans les portions.

Il réussit enfin à remplir une grande assiette avec du bacon grillé, une douzaine d'œufs au plat et plus d'une demi miche de toasts beurrés sans qu'un membre du trio n'ait levé le petit doigt pour l'aider. Il s'assit, soulagé de s'écarter de la chaleur de la plaque de cuisson, et regarda Pétunia distribuer la nourriture. Quand son assiette l'atteignit, au bout de la table, il avait un œuf, la croûte d'un toast et une maigre lichette de bacon. Il mangea rapidement sa maigre portion, commençant à comprendre comment ils pouvaient être si gros et Potter si petit. Il avait toujours supposé que le garçon était trop difficile ou qu'il avait attrapé une étrange maladie moldue.

Il attendit qu'on l'autorise à sortir de table, chose sur quoi ses parents avaient toujours insisté, mais avant qu'il puisse demander la permission, une longue liste écrite sur du papier bas de gamme fut fourrée dans ses mains. Son oncle se pencha jusqu'à ce que son nez le touche presque et grogna " Dans notre immense générosité, nous t'avons autorisé à manger ce matin, mais cette paresse ne sera plus tolérée. Toutes ces choses devront être faites, et faites à la perfection, avant que tu puisses manger à nouveau ! C'est compris ? "

Rogue leva les yeux vers le gros visage penché sur lui, se retenant d'essuyer les postillons que l'homme avait pulvérisé sur son visage, soulagé que les morceaux de bacon et d'œuf soient resté dans la moustache de morse. Il ne s'attendait pas à la gifle sur sa joue encore sensible alors que l'homme devenait encore plus livide. " Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Tes anormalités vont s'arrêter _maintenant_. Je ne te permettrai pas de m'infecter ou d'infecter ma famille. Tu me montreras du respect ; je ne sais pas pourquoi tu n'as pas eu la décence de mourir avec tes incapables et ivrognes de parents. On aurait dû t'abandonner le jour où on t'a trouvé. On t'a donné de la nourriture, un toit, la seconde chambre de Dudley, et tout ce que tu fais pour nous remercier c'est nous attaquer avec ces absurdités qu'ils t'apprennent à ton école de monstres. J'ai vaguement envie de ne pas te laisser repartir. "

Rogue baissa la tête et ferma complètement son esprit, repoussant toute émotion aussi profondément qu'il le pouvait, espérant que la baleine le laisserait bientôt tranquille.

Vernon se contenta de maugréer " C'est mieux, je devrais te rappeler ta place plus souvent. Chaque fois que tu reviens c'est la même chose, ça serait mieux si tu ne repartais pas. "

Rogue retint son souffle alors que le moldu furieux et transpirant quittait la pièce avant de regarder la liste... la _longue_ liste... la _très longue_ liste de corvées qu'il avait reçue.

_**Laver la cuisine**_

_**Passer le balai**_

_**Nettoyer les plates-bandes pour pouvoir les semer**_

_**Laver et faire briller la voiture**_

_**Passer l'aspirateur dans toute la maison**_

_**Laver les salles de bain**_

Il maudit le directeur pour lui avoir fait prendre la place de Potter dans cette antichambre de l'enfer et traîna sa carcasse endolorie pour faire la première corvée. Ça faisait moins de vingt-quatre heures qu'il était dans cette maison et il avait deux longues... interminables semaines devant lui.

* * *

Ombrage salua les deux sorciers en robes rouge sang qui parcouraient le couloir, inspectant chaque pièce et faisant une croix sur le parchemin que l'un des deux tenait. Elle les arrêta et demanda d'un ton primesautier " Avez-vous vu le professeur Rogue ce matin ? " 

Ils se mirent au garde à vous et le plus jeune secoua la tête. " Non, Madame Ombrage, mais nous lui dirons que vous souhaitez lui parler si nous le voyons. "

Elle les libéra d'un geste négligent de la main et continua son chemin vers son bureau. En tournant au coin, elle hurla, émettant un son perçant qui traversa tout le château et fit venir en courant les deux Aurors qu'elle venait de croiser. " Madame Ombrage, qu'y a-t-il ? " demandèrent-ils en la rejoignant.

Elle tendit la main vers le coin de couloir, incapable de parler, tremblant de tous ses membres. Sortant leurs baguettes, le duo passa précautionneusement la tête dans le couloir, s'attendant à... des Mangemorts... des loups-garous... _quelque chose_ de terrifiant. Il se retournèrent vers le professeur toujours tremblant et la regardèrent, perplexes. " Il n'y a rien là, Madame. Qu'avez-vous vu ? " demanda l'aîné des deux.

" Des araignées, d'énormes araignées, presque deux mètres de haut, des centaines, dans tout le couloir, s'accrochant au plafond... " Elle frissonna en y repensant et s'accrocha au bras du plus près des Aurors. Il regarda son partenaire et s'écarta de la femme afin qu'elle puisse voir le couloir. Il n'y avait rien, pas une chose anormale, pas même une toile d'araignée dans un coin. Elle lâcha le bras de l'Auror comme s'il la brûlait, passa les mains le long de ses robes et de sa coiffure ridicule avant de se tourner sans un mot et de repartir dans l'autre direction. Les deux Aurors se regardèrent avant de hausser les épaules et de reprendre leur inspection.

* * *

_Harry avait fouillé dans tous les livres auxquels il avait pu penser afin de trouver quelque chose sur la rivière de haine et de désespoir, mais il n'avait rien trouvé. Aucun livre ne parlait de cicatrices, de liens involontaires, ou quoi que ce fût qui puisse être d'une quelconque utilité. Il avait abandonné quand il avait commencé à faire trop sombre pour lire et avait mangé ce qu'il avait tiré du panier sans même se préoccuper de savoir ce que c'était. Il s'enroula dans la couverture et se força à vider son esprit et à dormir. Demain, il remonterait la rivière avec son Eclair de Feu pour voir où elle commençait. Comme il savait que ça venait de Voldemort, il devait y avoir un point d'entrée. Il devrait juste trouver un moyen de l'empêcher de continuer à entrer._

* * *

Dobby entra dans le salon où Remus et Sirius étaient assis de chaque côté du lit de Harry, se relayant pour lui faire avaler sa bouillie pendant que l'autre lui racontait des histoires de sa petite enfance et de l'époque des Maraudeurs à Poudlard. L'elfe ordinairement exubérant était calme et semblait même éteint quand il déposa le plateau chargé de deux assiettes bien garnies sur la petite table à côté du lit conjuré. 

Remus arrêta l'histoire de la colère de Lily lorsqu'elle avait découvert que James avait acheté un balai à Harry qui n'avait que six mois et qu'il le tenait dessus en faisant le tour de sa chambre. " Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Dobby ? "

Dobby leva la tête et soupira " Le Conseil des Elfes a voté pour enlever toute sa magie à Kreattur et l'envoyer travailler à Sainte Mangouste pour s'occuper des bassins et des vieux pansements. "

Sirius eut un rire/aboiement. " Et qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec ça, Dobby ? "

Dobby eut un petit sourire en coin et une expression diabolique s'étala sur son visage d'elfe. " Dobby voulait que Kreattur nettoie la salle de Potions et l'infirmerie à Poudlard pour que Dobby puisse 'l'aider' à se punir quand Kreattur fait des erreurs. "

Remus regarda d'un air surpris l'elfe d'habitude gai et pacifique. " Mais Kreattur ne va pas raconter des choses à propos de Harry et de l'Ordre ? "

" Non, messieurs, sans magie, les elfes de maison ne peuvent pas parler. Kreattur est comme les bébés elfes maintenant, il ne peut faire que des petites choses, des choses simples, pas de magie, pas parler ! "

Alors qu'ils commençaient à manger le délicieux repas que Winky leur avait préparé, Dobby leur raconta ce que Tonks avait fait ce jour-là. Tous trois rirent à pleins poumons devant ses blagues. Sans que personne les voie, d'autres petites craquelures apparurent dans le sort de Glu qui retenait le portrait de Mme Black au mur et alors qu'elle commençait à se détacher, les charmes maintenant les têtes d'elfes dans le couloir commencèrent à s'affaiblir.

* * *

Albus savait qu'il se passait quelque chose dans le château. Les portraits avaient rapporté d'étranges événements impliquant Madame Ombrage, mais il maintenait son expression habituelle en utilisant l'Occlumencie au maximum. Il ne pouvait pas éclater de rire au visage de la femme crapaud quand il la verrait au dîner. D'après la lueur maléfique dans l'œil de Minerva, il était presque sûr qu'elle avait beaucoup à voir avec les étranges événements, mais il n'avait aucune preuve et donc aucune obligation de lui dire d'arrêter, n'est-ce pas ? 

Ombrage fut la dernière à arriver dans la Grande Salle pour dîner ce soir là. Les Aurors du Ministère étaient partis pour la nuit, ne laissant qu'Albus, Minerva, Filius, Rusard et Hagrid avec elle à la petite table ronde que les elfes avaient préparée.

Ombrage salua brièvement les autres et s'assit à la place libre entre Minerva et Filius. 'Au moins, je ne suis pas à côté de cette brute d'Hagrid' se dit-elle.

Elle tira le plat de rosbif vers elle, plaçant plusieurs tranches sur son assiette tout en se demandant pourquoi Severus n'était pas resté pour les vacances de Pâques, afin qu'ils puissent 'faire mieux connaissance'. Filius glissa sa main dans sa manche et fit mine de se gratter tout en marmonnant pour lui-même. La viande d'Ombrage devint d'un vert clair maladif et des mouches apparurent dessus. Ombrage ajouta une part généreuse de Yorkshire Pudding (T/N : une sorte de crêpe épaisse, préparée avec du jus de viande et traditionnellement servie avec le rosbif. N'essayez pas de comprendre) avant de prendre son couteau et sa fourchette, baissant enfin les yeux pour couper sa viande. Elle se leva en hurlant, renversant la table sur Hagrid et Rusard, avant de s'enfuir, toujours hurlant. Dumbledore prit sa baguette et remit la table en place, nettoyant la nourriture renversée, avant de claquer des doigts pour appeler un elfe de maison et lui demander de remplacer la nourriture renversée (quel gaspillage !) sur le sol et les deux hommes par la sorcière. Le scintillement était encore plus vif que d'habitude lorsqu'il dit " Si elle voulait quelque chose d'autre, elle n'avait qu'à demander ! " Il fallut plusieurs minutes avant que tout le monde cesse de rire.

Argus Rusard s'était forcé à rire avec les autres, mais en son for intérieur, il se sentait outré. 'Comment peuvent-ils rire d'une femme si merveilleuse ?' Il attaqua son nouveau dîner, décidant de garder un œil sur Dolorès pour s'assurer qu'elle était en sécurité dans le château vide.

* * *

Rogue était épuisé lorsque le soleil se coucha. Il avait nettoyé la cuisine et passé le balai dans la cuisine et les salles de bain. Ce porc dégoûtant de garçon baleine avait délibérément visé à côté en allant aux toilettes, il en était sûr. Personne ne visait _aussi_ mal que ça, pas même un garçon de quatre ans aveugle ! 

La voiture n'était pas très sale, mais le mouvement nécessaire pour la faire briller avait complètement engourdi ses épaules et avait fait pousser des cris de protestation à ses côtes. Passer l'aspirateur avait été tolérable, car il semblait que la tante de Potter était une fanatique de la propreté, et la maison n'avait pas eu besoin de trop de nettoyage.

Essayant de garder son poids hors de son genou blessé, serrant ses côtes avec son bras gauche raide, il travailla jusqu'à épuisement sur tout un hiver de mauvaises herbes douillettement installées dans les grandes plates-bandes de fleur. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas fini les plates-bandes qui bordaient l'allée, sans parler de celles devant la maison, et il avait le sentiment très net qu'il y en avait d'autres derrière. Le soleil était couché, mais un liseré de rose et de jaune se montrait encore à l'horizon quand la grande silhouette de Vernon apparut, bloquant le peu de lumière encore disponible. Sans prévenir, Rogue fut tiré sur ses pieds par les cheveux et maintenu comme ça, son genou menaçant de lâcher, devant le visage de Vernon s'empourprant à grande vitesse.

" Paresseux, pitoyable excuse d'être humain, je ferais une faveur aux gens 'normaux' en te tordant le cou et en te jetant à l'eau. " siffla Vernon à voix basse pour que les voisins ne l'entendent pas. Il attrapa Rogue par une épaule maigre et le traîna vers la maison, le faisant grimper brutalement les marches. Alors que Rogue montait péniblement les escaliers, s'agrippant à la rampe de toutes ses forces pour ne pas s'effondrer, Vernon continua à le pousser, lui faisant des remarques à chaque marche. Avec une dernière poussée entre ses omoplates, Vernon poussa son neveu dans la chambre et verrouilla la porte, les nombreux verrous enfermant le sorcier épuisé à l'intérieur. " Pas un bruit ce soir ! Pas de cris dans ton sommeil pour déranger les gens normaux qui doivent travailler, pas de gémissements, rien ! " Sur ce, Vernon descendit les escaliers vers le poulet grillé à l'odeur délicieuse et les frites que Pétunia cuisinait.

Rogue rampa vers le misérable lit et y grimpa, sautant à cloche pied jusqu'à pouvoir s'allonger avec précaution, retenant un gémissement en tirant la couverture sur lui. Tous ses muscles lui faisaient mal et son ventre grondait de faim après les activités épuisantes de cette très longue journée. Son maigre petit-déjeuner, suivi d'eau pour le déjeuner, le laissaient affamé.

En restant allongé sur le lit, souffrant trop pour dormir, il rassembla tous les souvenirs de Potter qu'il avait capté pendant leurs cours d'Occlumencie et commença à les regarder, les analysant pour la première fois afin de voir ce qu'était _vraiment_ la vie de Potter.

* * *

A/N : Vous voyez, on peut lui apprendre ! Ça prend juste un peu de temps. Je pense que Vernon est d'habitude trop paresseux pour frapper Harry, mais les Aurors qui le suivaient et l'étreinte lui ont fait péter les plombs. Dans mon histoire, la maltraitance est surtout psychologique et émotionnelle, alors que du côté physique, c'est plutôt de la négligence, avec le manque de repas et les corvées. Dudley peut le frapper, mais il laisse ça à sa bande, car il est trop gros pour bouger facilement. 

Merci pour toutes les reviews (T/N : pareil). Je suis ouverte à toutes vos suggestions pour l'opération 'Rendre Ombrage Cinglée !'

**T/N** : Est-ce que vous vous souvenez, après le chapitre 26 des Gardiens, quand il y a eu un vote pour trouver des moyens marrants de capturer les gerbilles échappées ? Bien. Vous avez vu la phrase " **Je suis ouverte à toutes vos suggestions pour l'opération 'Rendre Ombrage Cinglée'** " ?

Il est peu dire que les reviewers ont répondu avec enthousiasme à cette demande... Et que le sadisme humain s'est révélé au grand jour. Voici les perles que j'ai relevées dans les reviews... Et même ma propre suggestion, puisque j'ai lu l'histoire en direct, contrairement à _Gardiens_ qui était finie quand je suis tombée dessus ! Ces réponses viennent des reviews des chapitres 9 et 10 de l'histoire en VO (il y en a eu plus dans le 9, mais certains ont réussi à donner des idées deux fois). Régalez-vous... Et si vous avez une idée qui n'aurait pas été citée, dites-la moi !

- Faire apparaître, et disparaître aussitôt, des hybrides

- Un clone d'elle fait des choses embarrassantes en public (Très bonne idée de Dumbledore's Angel)

- La coincer en l'air avec les escaliers (petit, ça, Mab)

- Faire apparaître un Severus mutilé sur son bureau (Mikee, tu es dégueulasse !)

- Elle se regarde dans un miroir et voit un crapaud

- Un des enfants d'Aragog vient réclamer un job (Idée tordue mais poilante de Lucillia)

- Remplacer ses images de chatons par des chatons morts... et toutes ses plumes par des Plumes à Sang (NamelessHeretic – ben avec un nom pareil !)

- Lui faire voir des crapauds partout (ça a marqué tout le monde, le coup des crapauds, on dirait !)

- Idée de Shadow Lighthawk : les trucs qui lui arrivent lorsqu'elle est seule, c'est certes très bien – et très distrayant (je cite la review, je ne change pas un mot) – mais ça serait mieux si elle agissait bizarrement en public ; donc : lui faire entendre des voix (merde ! c'était une idée à moi), entre autres la voix de Severus qu'elle suit dans les couloirs, lui promettant des choses cochonnes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe sur une patrouille d'Aurors ! Des plumes écrivant des messages qui disparaissent ensuite ; hallucinations de plaies et de blessures qu'elle voit partout ! Et bien sûr le son maudit du robinet qui goutte, sans qu'aucun sort de silence ne puisse agir !

- On continue l'escalade avec SaphirePhoenix (je sais pas si quelqu'un pourra faire pire) : Tonks s'arrange pour l'envoyer dans la Salle sur Demande, devenue une chambre très romantique avec lit à baldaquin et tout mais aucun éclairage... et faire entrer Rusard persuadé (toujours grâce à Tonks) qu'elle est folle amoureuse de lui ! Arrête, Saph, j'ai envie de vomir là !

- Chatons, le retour : ils l'attaquent pendant qu'elle s'habille, ce qui la fait s'enfuir à moitié nue dans les couloir, traumatisant les Aurors au passage !

- La rendre chauve

- Un sort de recherche de 'Sevinou' tourne mal et elle se retrouve avec une queue et des oreilles d'âne

- Encore une rafale, offerte par Voldemort is Dead (purée, vous avez de ces noms, les gars...) : La chaise de son bureau devient collante / devient un Portoloin multi directionnel / Quand elle veut entrer dans son bureau, elle se retrouve dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde... verrouillées

- La forcer, d'une manière ou d'une autre, à côtoyer Hagrid un maximum... elle le hait et il lui fout les jetons !

- Retour de Voldemort is Dead (je lis les reviews de deux chapitres – les bénéfices d'avoir été absente un moment !), concis et clair comme toujours : " Je pense qu'il est temps de faire intervenir Peeves ; et s'il faut en arriver là, qu'Albus fasse appel aux jumeaux Weasley ! "

Quant à moi... Je voulais me mêler à la partie... je voulais aussi me faire remarquer (ce que je fais assez bien)... j'ai donc étudié ces diverses propositions et voici – je reconnais que j'ai un peu honte (non, c'est pas vrai ;-P) – ce que j'ai envoyé.

- En rêve, elle se voit hybride

- Rêve encore : Severus la repousse. A rejouer jusqu'à l'usure, de toutes les manières possibles.

- Elle est plutôt soucieuse de son apparence... elle se regarde dans un miroir et se voit décoiffée et en hardes.

- Lui faire entrer des chansons idiotes dans la tête ; il n'y a pas de raisons pour que seuls les moldus soient touchés !

- En public, elle se met à danser la macarena ou un truc du genre...

- Pour rendre hommage à toutes les idées impliquant les chatons : ils se mettent à parler avec la voix de Harry et lui disent tout ce qu'il pense d'elle (au besoin, faire appel à Ron et Hermione)

- Hallucination auditive (ou pas ?) : à table, elle entend Dumbledore et les professeurs évoquer l'idée d'engager un nouveau prof de DCFM pour la remplacer

- Inquiète, elle va voir Madame Pomfresh et celle-ci lui dit qu'elle est atteinte de maladie mentale ; ou, plus simplement, en profite pour lui faire subir des examens humiliants, critiquer son poids et lui faire boire des potions infâmes

- Dire à Rusard qu'elle veut le virer parce qu'il est Cracmol, donc un peu comme hybride... et laisser agir

- Un coup à l'achever, je pense qu'après elle est bonne pour la camisole de force : elle voit ce que Rogue endure et lit ses pensées dans lesquelles il s'excuse vis à vis de Harry ! Sevinou maltraité et Potter réhabilité, s'il lui restait encore quelques fusibles qui n'avaient pas sauté, là, elle est cuite !

Maintenant, vous devrez attendre le chapitre 10 pour savoir ce que l'auteur a utilisé...

8 décembre (déjà décembre !) : Réveils Brutaux.

Bonne semaine à tous ! Et avant que quelqu'un me l'écrive en review (je ne veux absolument pas vous vexer, mais j'ai une mère et cinq frères et sœurs...), oui, je me soigne !  
PS (vendredi après-midi, j'ai traduit mercredi) : Et d'ailleurs, je vais déjà beaucoup mieux


	10. Réveils Brutaux

La Casse se Paie

Disclaimer : je ne suis pas J.K. Rowling, je ne suis pas une multinationale de l'édition, ni une maison de production multimillionnaire, donc rien de ce que vous reconnaissez ne m'appartient. Je suis un professeur à la retraite qui aime construire des histoires tordues et s'amuser avec les personnages, donc régalez-vous.

Panneau à messages : La politique débarque dans ce chapitre, donc j'espère que vous êtes mieux réveillés que moi en ce moment (jeudi soir, 23h15 – oui, je sais, j'ai pris du retard) parce que c'est un aspect très important de l'histoire. Alors ouvrez grands les yeux et ne ratez rien !

Réponses aux reviews :

**Natycat** : " C'est génial ! Apparemment, l'auteur a repris l'idée des classeurs dans la tête, après tout pourquoi changer quelque chose qui fonctionne. J'ai remarqué que tu avais updaté des fictions X-Men, alors j'y file ! (merci beaucoup ;) ) "  
_Réponse_ : Oui, les idées restent, mais la manière dont elles arrivent est différente ; dans _Gardiens_, on indiquait à Harry comment faire. Là, il a trouvé la méthode tout seul ! Il est plus mature dans cette fic. La plus grosse différence est l'aspect politique, qui est présent mais limité dans _Gardiens_ ; c'est un peu expédié au lance-pierres. Là, ça sera vraiment disséqué. Ça me fait baver d'envie parce que je n'ai pas assez de connaissances pour écrire des scènes politiques ou géopolitiques !

**Namyothis** : " Pour le Speedy Gonzales tu fais comme tu veux.  
La seule chose que je demande c'est que tu penses fort à nous pour avoir le courage de continuer à traduire la suite.  
Car c'est ma drogue, j'en ai de plus en plus besoin moi.  
C'est mon moment de bonheur. Faut dire que l'ambiance chez moi est pourrie.  
En tout cas encore bravo, c'est fantastique, c'est toujours un plaisir à lire.  
Encore merci. "  
_Réponse_ : J'ai enlevé Speedy Gonzales, tu gagnais presque toujours, ce n'est pas drôle... C'était plus poilant quand j'updatais le lundi ; maintenant, tout le monde débarque le vendredi ou le samedi.  
Pas la joie chez toi ? J'ai connu ça aussi... Courage, les choses finissent toujours par aller mieux. Accroche-toi ! Je continue la fic et je vais en traduire une autre après – très différente ! Je pense que vous m'avez sur le dos jusqu'à l'été prochain !

**adenoide** : " On est pas sadiques pour Severus ce n'est que le vécu de Harry et souvent certains auteurs sont plus méchants envers Harry. Severus n'a jamais voulu changer l'image qu'il se faisait de Harry à cause de James qui soit dit en passant n'a pas manqué Severus dans sa jeunesse. Severus est un adulte et Harry était un enfant maltraité qui prenait connaissance du monde sorcier. Comme les sorciers vivent en vase clos il est normal qu'ils se côtoient de génération en génération et que les rancunes persistent. Pour Ombrage un filtre d'amour pour que Rusard courre après elle vu qu'il semble attiré par elle. Entendre des voix chez les sorciers est mal vu donc il doit exister un sort pour cela mais devant les autres du château. "  
_Réponse_ : Je n'ai pas pensé à te poser la question, tu écris toi ? Si non, tu devrais y songer. Tu es douée.  
Tes remarques sont justes, comme toujours ! C'est vrai que certains auteurs sont particulièrement vachards, mais chacun a son point de vue. Teacherbev n'est pas si gentillette que ça, elle inflige quand même pas mal d'épreuves à Harry ! Mais c'est vrai que Rogue s'en prend plein la gueule dans cette fic. Ça trouvera son utilité plus tard, tu devines laquelle ? (Il y a des indices dans ce chapitre. Et ce n'est pas simplement " mieux comprendre Harry "... C'est plus subtil que ça.)  
Ton idée pour Ombrage est pas mal. L'idée d'un couple avec Rusard est pas mal revenu dans vos reviews, beaucoup plus que dans les reviews de la VO ! C'est marrant, vous ne réagissez pas de la même manière. Les reviews de ce chapitre dans la VO sont sans pitié pour Ombrage, mais plus tendres envers Rogue. Vous avez été plus cruels de votre côté !

**nushan ynis** : " suggestion : un sort sur elle qui la rend incapable de parler sans que ce ne soit des paroles et mélodies de chansons moldues. Et à chaque fois, elle chante le couplet ou le refrain en entier. "  
_Réponse_ : Pas mal. Mais ça peut être aussi des chansons sorcières... du moment que c'est ridicule ! Ne s'exprimer qu'en chansons moldues serait un bon maléfice pour les Malefoy (miam, je me régale rien que d'y penser).

**mogyoda** : " pauvre Sev' privé même de ses potions, comment va-t-il survivre ? Car je n'ai aucun doute sur sa survie, un peu sur son état physique et mental quand les vacances seront finies quand même XD  
mais il goûte enfin à une journée de Harry, il lui en reste de longues à passer encore, il lui en a fallu des choses pour qu'il se remette en cause  
enfin, imaginer Minerva souriante et sautillant m'a presque fait plier en deux de rire (presque parce que j'évite de le faire réellement avec ma gastro . "  
_Réponse_ : Aïe, ma pauvre, je compatis. Je pense que ça va mieux, là, ça fait une semaine ?  
J'adore ta première remarque, elle m'a bien fait rire quand j'ai lu les reviews.  
La remise en cause viendra plus vite que tu ne le crois ! Vise un peu ce chapitre...  
Pour les blagues contre Ombrage, vous n'avez rien vu, le meilleur est à venir !

**666Naku** : " MDR ! C'est trop fort !  
Hum, Je verrai le coup de l'illusion, genre Ombrage marche dans les couloirs de Poudlard à la recherche de son "Sevinou d'amour" et tout d'un coup elle l'aperçoit (c'est bien sûr une illusion) le Sevinou lui fait des gestes très suggestifs (ça s'écrit comme ça ?) (_oui_) et disparaît dans un couloir adjacent où il n'y a qu'une porte, fermée mais pas verrouillée, elle rentre toute contente, et elle entend l'eau couler, elle se déshabille donc et rentre dans la salle de bain, et... (suspense lol) découvre un Rusard à poil sous sa douche (là on peut imaginer qu'il se fait plaisir tout en gémissant le nom "Dolorès" (alors au choix, 1° soit c'est toujours une illusion, 2° soit c'est la réalité, 3° trouve autre chose ) là-dessus elle hurle d'effroi, ET les Aurors - qui sont au nombre insignifiant de 20 (bon, ok c'est un peu beaucoup ') - accourent pour voir ce qui se passe, et là, soit on suit le 1° et ils tombent sur une Ombrage nue qui fixe quelque chose (à toi de voir) soit on suit le 2° et dans ce cas, ils tombent sur un "magnifique" tableau, de quoi les traumatiser à vie lol (manquerait plus que les 1er ministre soit présent).  
Hum, il pourrait aussi y avoir un truc avec les photos qu'elle a prises d'elle pour son Sevinou, du style le premier ministre et quelques Aurors vont la voir dans son bureau, appart, n'importe, et Tonks se débrouille pour mettre les photos en évidence, ça pourrait être marrant !  
Faudrait trouver un sort qui enregistre, filme tous les moments intéressant, ainsi tous les profs pourraient se marrer de leur côté, faire des caméras surveillance en direct  
Mu, faudrait aussi que Rusard se retourne contre elle après une vacherie qu'elle lui aurait faite Genre ta proposition  
Après l'histoire de la douche je pense qu'elle voudrait vite s'en débarrasser mdr  
Les jumeaux Weasley pourraient inventer des bonbons, hallucinogènes Oh, et aussi, je sais pas moi, disons des sirops, jus de fruits ou autres, qui font le même effet que respirer de l'hélium.  
Ou d'autres bonbons (n'importe quoi en fait) qui font pousser des cris bizarres à la victime, des cris d'animaux, d'autres qui transforment partiellement le corps (genre que la tête ou autre) en un animal, ou hybride, (Ombrage avec une tête de crapaud ou d'araignée, des tentacules à la place des bras et des pattes d'araignée à la place des jambes )  
... Mon dieu je suis vraiment crevé(e) pour écrire des trucs pareils !  
VIVEMENT LA SUITEUH !  
Kissous "

_Réponse_ : Wouah, le roman ! Je ne sais pas si tes petits smileys vont bien survivre à la mise à jour (généralement, ils giclent). Alors, examinons ça...  
Aaah, je vais faire des cauchemars avec ce que tu écris sur Rusard ! (même si tu es proche de la vérité... lol). J'aime bien, ça me rappelle la suggestion où ils se retrouvaient dans une chambre romantique toutes lumières éteintes !  
La deuxième suggestion est extra ! A défaut de la faire interner, imaginer Fudge et ses Aurors en train de vomir est assez distrayant...  
Le coup de l'hélium, j'adore. Je ne sais pas si ça ferait une grande différence avec sa voix habituelle, mais... je crois que je vais garder l'idée pour une de mes fics, si tu m'y autorises !  
La dernière est extra aussi, c'est son pire cauchemar... Il y a un très bon truc d'hybrides dans l'histoire, mais ce n'est pas dans ce chapitre. Un peu de patience !

**Nymphadora Tonks** : " Génial ce chapitre, et là on peut vraiment dire que Rogue est en train d'en baver royalement avec les Dursley. Au moins maintenant il sait ce que Harry a enduré toute sa vie. Et qui sait, peut-être va-t-il vouloir l'aider, et j'espère au moins qu'il va lui présenter ses excuses. Pour Ombrage, vraiment trop drôle ce qu'il lui arrive, mais j'espère que ce n'est qu'un début. Comme suggestion je voulais mettre qu'elle voit le cadavre de Rogue tout mutilé et qu'elle court partout dans le château en hurlant au meurtre, mais ça déjà été pris lol. Sinon elle pourrait être poursuivie par des centaures en furie et elle court dans toute l'école en bousculant tous les Aurors au passage. Elle pourrais aussi voir le Sinistros et entendre La Mort l'appeler. Elle pourrait voir la vie en rose... elle qui aime tellement le rose elle sera servie, tout sera de cette couleur lol. Qu'elle retrouve les photos peu habillées d'elle collées dans tout le château (vision d'horreur lol). Qu'elle répande une odeur nauséabonde qui ne veut plus la quitter et que tout le monde la fuie, alors que c'est son parfum qui a été changé, mais elle, elle ne le sent pas et se demande pourquoi tout le monde s'éloigne d'elle. Que sa peau devienne verte avec des pustules, comme les crapauds quoi lol. Bon je vais arrêter là sinon j'en finirais plus lol. Vivement la suite!  
Gros bisous  
Nymphe "

_Réponse_ : Alors... Pas mal d'idées aussi, même si je crois que la palme revient à la " douche de l'amour " de Naku ! J'aime bien l'idée de la vie en rose. Tu imagines Dumbledore habillé en rose vif ? (avec la barbe assortie et tout !). Pour le crapaud, attend de voir... Dans une dizaine de chapitres je crois, je n'ai pas compté (et j'ai la flemme de le faire maintenant). Mais je n'ai rien dit !

**Kokoryume** : " Ah ! Severus va enfin réaliser ce qu'est la vie de sa Némésis !  
Son sort est bien mérité (et après tout il ne vit rien de pire que Harry n'a vécu !)  
Du côté de notre survivant, j'aime assez la façon dont l'auteur à introduit "la rivière" qui le relie à Voldemort  
En tous cas, je me réjouis déjà de tous ce qui pourra arriver à Ombarge avec toutes les idées que les reviewers ont proposées XD  
Merci pour cette trad et à la semaine prochaine ! "  
_Réponse_ : Entièrement d'accord avec toi pour la rivière (mais si tu voyais ce qu'un auteur a mis dans son histoire ! Il s'est inspiré de Teacherbev et a pondu un truc pas croyable. L'histoire a un peu perdu de sa verve depuis les premiers chapitres... Mais il a vraiment fait un truc extra avec le lien à Voldemort. C'est un " noyau " de pouvoir accroché à celui de Harry, comme un parasite !)  
Toutes les propositions n'ont pas été réalisées ; en fait, je crois qu'aucune ne l'a été directement, elles ont été détournées et assaisonnées. Les premières sont dans ce chapitre, c'est assez fendard !

**Me-Violine** : " Pauvre, pauvre, pauvre Severus!  
Cette fic est vraiment brillante par son originalité et son style d'écriture!  
Toutes mes félicitations à l'auteur et pour cette excellente traduction!!  
Ma suggestion pour faire tourner Ombrage en bourrique aurait été celle-ci : Lui faire visiter (dans un cauchemar éveillé) le conte de Barbe Bleue (en plus gore) avec Rusard dans le rôle titre et sans la sœur Anne ni prince charmant pour la soutenir ou la sauver ! "  
_Réponse_ : C'est fou ce que vous êtes divisés au sujet de Severus ! Dans les reviews de ce chapitre, c'est les " le pauvre " qui dominent, mais il y a aussi des " il l'a cherché " et des réponses ambivalentes... On verra ce que vous mettez pour ce chapitre, quelque chose me dit que les plus acharnés vont un peu changer d'avis !  
Ta suggestion est pas mal, et Rusard en Barbe Bleue, ça le fait bien, quoique... je crois que ça serait encore plus cool avec Dumbledore ! (Il a déjà la barbe !)

**Julie231** : " Hi hi hi ! hou hou hou ! L'idée de Saphire Phoenix est effectivement la pire ! J'en ai une autre : en rêve, elle se voit dans le futur, mariée à Rusard, avec un fils hybride ! ou mieux : soumise à l'Imperium, elle couche avec tous les centaures de la forêt interdite, et a parfaitement conscience de ce qu'elle fait ! Et ensuite, elle réalise qu'elle est enceinte ! "  
_Réponse_ : TON idée est la pire !

**Lunenoire** (je ne mets que la dernière): " j'ai lu auparavant la fic les Gardiens, finalement Harry fait le même travail sur lui-même dans les deux fics mais alors qu'il le fait avec Merlin et Rogue dans les Gardiens, ici il le fait tout seul.  
Je suis presque triste que Rogue doive subir ce que Harry subit. Il a pas fini d'en baver je crois "  
_Réponse_ : Lunenoire, le retour. Tu m'as manqué, toi ! Je me demandais où tu étais passée... Tu as raison dans ta remarque, je l'ai déjà dit à Natycat, Harry est plus mature dans cette fic. Rogue n'a effectivement pas fini d'en baver, mais cela aura des conséquences... inattendues (non, il ne va pas en sortir handicapé à vie... je te laisse deviner !)

**Flore Jade** : " J'adore ta traduction !! Merci bcp pr le super boulot que tu fais !! Maintenant je vais aller voir ce que tu as traduit d'autre!! -  
A ...le 8 dec. c'est quand déjà ??  
Ah oui à vendredi!! "  
_Réponse_ : Oui, c'est tous les vendredis, encore que l'heure varie (j'essaie de ne pas poster trop tard mais aujourd'hui je n'avais pas trop le choix ! J'ai été absente les ¾ de la journée). Tu as dû bien dévorer avec tout ce que j'ai traduit ! _Gardiens_ n'est pas lié à cette histoire (mais on retrouve des idées semblables dans les 2). Je ne sais plus comment je suis tombée dessus, mais apparemment, c'est une bonne chose : qu'est-ce que vous êtes nombreux à lire ! Il y a une quinzaine de revieweurs, sans compter ceux qui n'écrivent rien.

Et merci aussi à **Eliel Imlaris**, **Thealie** (rivière, pas lac !), **Elise** (c'est ironique j'espère ?), **zaika** et **Patmol**.

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Réveils Brutaux**

Dolorès Ombrage se réveilla de bonne heure en entendant un bruit de pas dans son bureau. Elle enfila sa robe de chambre rose pilou-pilou, glissa ses petits pieds gras dans des pantoufles lapin et ouvrit la porte qui menait de ses quartiers à sa salle de classe. Elle ne vit personne, mais la porte était légèrement entrouverte et elle était certaine de l'avoir fermée et verrouillée la veille. Son cœur fit un petit bond de joie en se souvenant que son 'Sevinou' avait apparemment été capable de passer facilement par dessus ses protections pour lui laisser des cadeaux. Peut-être était-il rentré au château.

Son souffle se bloquant d'excitation, elle dévala les escaliers pour aller voir son bureau, mais elle ne trouva rien de nouveau. Pas de cadeau de 'Sevie'. Elle se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil, déçue. Elle tourna la tête pour regarder par la fenêtre et s'immobilisa net en voyant ses images de chats adorées. Son père les lui avait données à son sixième anniversaire, peu avant de disparaître à jamais, laissant à sa mère une note lui demandant de ne pas chercher à le retrouver. Alors que trois des chatons jouaient comme d'habitude, le quatrième semblait être en train de suffoquer. Ses yeux sortaient de ses orbites, sa petite langue gonflait, et le petit chat tout entier semblait devenir violet à travers sa fourrure duveteuse. Avec une dernière convulsion, il tomba sur le dos, les quatre pattes en l'air, immobile.

Avec un cri d'horreur, Ombrage se leva, sa chaise tombant derrière elle, et monta les escaliers en courant vers la sécurité de ses quartiers, ses bras flasques tremblant alors qu'elle les serrait autour d'elle, souhaitant de tout son être que son grand et fort Severus soit là pour la réconforter.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil prudent par la porte pour trouver les quatre chatons occupés à gambader joyeusement. Elle se frotta les yeux, et réalisa que la porte qu'elle avait crue ouverte était bien fermée et verrouillée. Elle alla dans sa salle de bains et avala une bonne rasade de potion calmante avant de se doucher et de s'habiller pour la journée.

* * *

_Harry était frustré. Il n'avait absolument rien trouvé qui puisse l'aider avec la rivière noire qui creusait apparemment de plus en plus profondément dans son cerveau. C'est tout juste s'il avait attendu qu'il y ait assez de lumière pour voler avant de commencer à chercher désespérément la source du flot noir. Il avait fini par la trouver, coulant à travers un trou d'une forme étrange qui perçait une paroi blanche. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas un ruisseau qui entrait dans son crâne, mais un fleuve qui semblait grossir de minute en minute. Il s'était dit que la paroi blanche et lisse devait être l'intérieur de son crâne – ce qui l'effrayait un peu, pour tout dire – et il avait deviné que l'espèce d'éclair bizarre était l'intérieur de sa cicatrice, mais il n'avait pas pu faire cesser le flot. Il avait essayé d'associer plusieurs sorts de " raccommodage ", mais la puissance du courant était trop forte pour qu'ils restent en place. Il avait essayé d'imaginer un mur de briques, mais elles ne restaient pas en place assez longtemps pour qu'il puisse achever le mur._

_Il s'éloigna assez pour ne plus être sous l'influence perturbatrice du flot de mal et de haine et s'assit sur l'herbe, réfléchissant à ce qu'il pouvait faire sans l'aide de quiconque. Trop fatigué pour réfléchir d'avantage, il laissa tomber sa tête sur ses genoux et somnola, des rêves désagréables troublant son sommeil pour la première fois depuis qu'il s'était réfugié dans son esprit._

* * *

Filius gloussa pour lui-même ; il était plutôt fier du sort de Confusion avec une légère hallucination visuelle qui avait si bien fonctionné sur Ombrage. Il sourit aux Aurors qu'il croisa en descendant vers la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner, son cerveau fonctionnant à toute allure pour trouver d'autres moyens de tourmenter la femme crapaud ; après tout, il n'était pas directeur de Maison des Serdaigle pour rien !

* * *

Rogue grogna en sentant des coups résonner dans sa tête, avant de réaliser que c'était le démon déguisé en tante trois fois damnée de Potter frappant à la porte et lui disant de se bouger les fesses et de préparer des crêpes et des saucisses à Dudley pour son déjeuner. 

Son ventre lui semblait si vide qu'il se demanda si la peau n'était pas vraiment en train de toucher sa colonne vertébrale. Il se mit péniblement debout, ses muscles protestant vigoureusement contre les exercices inhabituels de la veille. Il prit d'autres vêtements pour éléphant et boita lentement vers la salle de bain avant de descendre les escaliers, se tenant à la rampe alors que la tête lui tournait.

S'appuyant au mur du couloir, il s'arrêta à la porte de la cuisine et soupira devant ce qu'il l'attendait. Comme la veille, sa 'famille' était assise à table, attendant qu'il leur prépare un petit-déjeuner maison auquel il n'aurait probablement pas le droit de toucher. En sortant une grande boite de préparation pour crêpes du placard, il s'excusa mentalement auprès de Potter pour avoir cru une seule seconde qu'il était servi comme un petit roi par sa famille.

Après que Dudley eut réussi à faire tomber une crêpe par terre dans sa hâte de se goinfrer le plus vite possible, Rogue fut autorisé à la ramasser et à la manger. Il avait tellement faim qu'il ne fut même pas repoussé par l'idée de manger de la nourriture qui était tombée par terre, ne sachant pas quand son atroce 'oncle' l'autoriserait à manger à nouveau.

Après avoir reçu une fois de plus l'ordre de nettoyer la cuisine, une nouvelle liste de corvées lui fut fourrée dans la main par un Vernon écarlate et sifflant des menaces.

**Nettoyer le réfrigérateur**

**Polir les rampes d'escalier**

**Nettoyer les placards de Dudley**

**Faire la lessive**

**Finir de désherber les plates-bandes**

**Changer les draps**

Soupirant pour lui-même, Rogue comprit qu'il ne mangerait pas ce soir une fois de plus, et remercia intérieurement la maladresse de Dudley pour avoir fait tomber une belle crêpe recouverte de beurre et de confiture. Bien sûr, il devait maintenant nettoyer le beurre et la confiture par terre, mais vu le nombre de saletés sous les chaises de Dudley et Vernon, il devrait de toute façon nettoyer.

* * *

Cornélius Fudge se frotta les mains avec impatience. Dans seulement une semaine, il pourrait humilier publiquement ce vieux sénile de directeur. Sans que le vieux fou le sache, Fudge avait prévu une grande conférence de presse à Poudlard pour souligner la faiblesse des barrières et des défenses du château que son équipe de cracks allait sûrement trouver. Bien sûr, il devait garder profil bas et les Aurors devaient faire leurs rapports à Amélia Bones, mais elle lui souriait à chaque fois qu'elle le croisait dans les couloirs, donc il savait qu'elle trouvait bon nombre de failles qu'il allait étaler comme la preuve de l'incapacité du vieux sorcier à garder leurs enfants en sécurité. Ce serait tout ce dont Lucius Malefoy avait besoin pour faire partir le vieux sénile une fois pour toutes.

* * *

Amélia Bones s'assit à son bureau et s'autorisa un sourire démoniaque. Cet abruti incompétent qui se targuait du nom de Ministre se croyait si intelligent. Il lui avait fallu presque deux ans, mais la liste de ses flagrants abus de pouvoir était presque complète. Le dernier clou qui allait fermer son cercueil était la raison de sa bonne humeur actuelle. Elle avait découvert la source des fonds dont il se remplissait les poches et qu'il allait utiliser pour se payer sa petite île privée. Le comptable de Lucius Malefoy avait été pris la main dans le sac – ou plutôt dans les comptes de ses clients – par une équipe de gobelins de Gringotts et avait déballé tout ce qu'il savait pour échapper à la justice des gobelins et ne recevoir qu'une peine de prison réduite dans les cellules du Ministère au lieu de se retrouver à Azkaban. Et il avait gardé des traces très soignées de tous les mouvements dans un second cahier dont aucun de ses clients ne soupçonnait l'existence. Ce sorcier était aussi insaisissable qu'un Veracrasse dans une tempête, mais il avait soigneusement couvert ses arrières au cas où. 

Amélia s'appuya en arrière, les mains nouées sous sa nuque, en pensant au choc qui allait accueillir le vieux Cornélius à sa conférence de presse. Non seulement il n'y avait aucune faille dans les protections de Poudlard, mais sa propre pitoyable personne, ainsi que la moitié des Gouverneurs, allaient être arrêtés. Puis les têtes commenceraient à tomber au Magenmagot alors que la chaîne de cupidité, de corruption et d'actions criminelles serait remontée et serrée autour du cou des coupables.

Elle laissa tomber ses mains et prit le planning des Aurors et des Langues-de-Plomb, fronçant les sourcils de concentration. Elle avait dû prendre chaque agent digne de confiance pour permettre la continuation de l'enquête. Les maigres équipes qu'elle avait laissées dans des endroits visibles étaient les seuls qu'elle n'avait pas utilisés. Et bien sûr, tous ceux qui étaient loyaux ou achetés par Cornélius avaient été envoyés là où il ne pourraient faire aucun mal. Elle gloussa en pensant aux entrepôts et aux bâtiments inutilisés qu'elle les avait envoyé fouiller.

Elle nota de vérifier et de s'assurer que les protections autour de la maison du gamin Potter étaient toujours actives ; les Aurors incapables, ainsi que ceux qui étaient près des maisons de ses deux amis, avaient été les premiers à être rappelés pour tisser la corde destinée au cou du Ministre. Elle espéra qu'il ne se ferait pas attaquer comme l'été précédent ; elle avait enfin la preuve que ce vieux crapaud visqueux d'Ombrage avait bel et bien envoyé les Détraqueurs et que Fudge lui avait donné presque un millier de Galions, ainsi qu'un poste de professeur à Poudlard, pour faire le travail. Elle éclata de rire en sentant le piège se refermer autour de sa proie.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore était plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis plus d'une semaine. Son équipe harcelait Ombrage, et tout ce qu'il avait à faire était ignorer tout ce qu'il pourrait voir ou entendre. Il avait réussi à faire partir les quatre Aurors qui fouillaient le château et à les faire remplacer par des membres de l'Ordre en qui ils pouvaient avoir confiance, et était donc certain que la moindre faiblesse dans les protections lui serait rapportée avant d'être annoncée publiquement. Pompom avait dit que Harry bougeait légèrement, il était toujours dans le coma mais plus dans un coma aussi profond qu'auparavant. La vie reprenait le dessus. Il espérait que Severus n'avait pas trop de problèmes chez les Dursley. 

Mme Figg n'avait pas pu surveiller le garçon de très près pendant son enfance, et malheureusement le garçon n'avait rien de qui puisse valoir le combat que lui livrerait le Ministère s'il tentait de le faire partir, surtout parce qu'il n'avait eu aucun droit légal sur le jeune Harry avant qu'il devienne son étudiant.

De solides protections avaient été placées sur la maison des Dursley aussitôt après qu'il ait mis en place les protections par le sang, lorsqu'il avait laissé le bébé à la maison de sa tante, empêchant toute personne porteuse d'une signature magique de s'approcher de l'enfant, et ce n'était qu'après qu'il ait reçu sa lettre de Poudlard que les sorciers avaient à nouveau pu s'approcher de la maison. Albus avait fait de son mieux en installant Arabella Figg à proximité, mais même son contact avait été limité par l'obsession du Ministère à garder Harry éloigné de toute magie. Si seulement quelqu'un n'avait pas révélé le début de la prophétie aux Aurors qui enquêtaient sur la mort de ses parents, Albus aurait pu avoir un rôle bien plus important dans l'éducation de Harry.

Albus soupira profondément. Arabella s'était souvent plainte du traitement que les Dursley infligeaient à leur neveu, mais malgré le nombre de fois où elle avait exprimé ses suspicions, le Ministère avait interdit toute intervention directe, clamant que la force des protections par le sang était essentielle pour la survie même du garçon, et que de vagues témoignages sur la taille trop petite du garçon ou des bleus étranges n'étaient pas suffisant pour le retirer de la maison de sa tante. Albus avait de plus en plus suspecté, au fil des années, que la maltraitance de Harry était bien pire que ce qu'Arabella avait vu, mais sans preuve concrète et avec la stricte opposition du garçon à parler, ils n'avaient jamais rien pu faire. Si seulement Sirius n'était pas allé à Azkaban – encore qu'Albus se disait que le Ministère ne l'aurait jamais laissé entrer en contact avec le garçon, même s'il avait eu droit à un jugement qui l'aurait innocenté.

Secouant la tête et pensant à la futilité de se ronger à propos du passé, il acheva de s'habiller et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner, saluant les autres en s'asseyant à la table ronde qu'ils utilisaient quand il n'y avait aucun étudiant. Il prétendit ne pas remarquer l'expression satisfaite de Filius, ni le sourire diabolique sur le visage normalement strict de Minerva.

Il remarqua qu'Argus Rusard n'était pas parmi eux. Il préférait souvent manger dans ses quartiers. En revanche, deux des quatre Aurors qui avaient été assignés à la vérification du château étaient là, assis entre Hagrid et Pompom.

Ombrage entra, regardant d'un air craintif par dessus son épaule et examinant la pièce avant d'y pénétrer. Elle avait l'air très nerveuse et il ne put s'empêcher de se demander si ça avait quelque chose à voir avec le sourire de Filius.

" Bonjour, Madame Ombrage, comme c'est aimable de vous joindre à nous. Je vois que les elfes ont préparé des crêpes aux myrtilles et des framboises à la crème qui semblent délicieuses. Venez, asseyez-vous. " dit-il avec une fausse joie qui ne trompa aucun de ceux qui le connaissaient.

Ombrage regarda avec hésitation ceux qui se tenaient à table et s'assit, se servant d'un peu d'œufs brouillés et étalant de la crème épaisse sur un beignet. Elle leva les yeux et s'arrêta net, le beignet à moitié dans sa bouche. Albus suivit son regard et prétendit ne rien voir. La tête d'Harry Potter flottait en l'air, un sourire diabolique lui fendant le visage, et tout le monde à table à part Ombrage prétendit qu'elle n'était pas là. Ombrage laissa tomber son beignet sur son assiette et pointa un doigt boudiné, porteur d'une bague exagérément grosse et brillante, sur la tête de Potter. " Il est là, comment peut-il être là, non... non... j'ai vu le rapport... il est chez sa tante... dois contacter... Cornélius... " Elle regarda autour d'elle et regarda à nouveau, sans rien voir. Les autres n'avaient pas paru troublés, continuant leur conversation comme si de rien n'était, et mangeant tranquillement.

Ombrage se leva, s'assit, se leva, rassembla enfin ses robes autour d'elle et partit à grands pas, marmonnant des phrases à demi audibles à propos d'hallucinations et de tirer les choses au clair.

Albus sortit sa baguette, ferma les portes de la Grande Salle et lança de puissants sorts de silence et de Vie Privée avant de regarder enfin son équipe. Sans un mot, ils éclatèrent de rire en se regardant d'un air un peu gêné. Albus essuya ses lèvres avec sa serviette, enlevant le sang causé par une morsure lorsqu'il avait tout fait pour garder le contrôle pendant qu'Ombrage était là. Il réussit à devenir assez maître de lui-même pour parler. " Mademoiselle Tonks, je suppose ? Pourquoi ne vous joindriez pas à nous, il semble que Dolorès ait perdu tout intérêt pour son petit-déjeuner, et nous avons une place libre. "

* * *

Dolorès Ombrage marchait à pas vifs vers son bureau et sa connexion privée par Cheminette au bureau de Cornélius. Elle s'arrêta brusquement et se glissa derrière une armure. Elle aurait juré avoir entendu des pas derrière elle, mais le bruit s'était arrêté en même temps qu'elle. Elle courut sur une bonne dizaine de mètres et s'arrêta à nouveau brusquement. Elle n'était pas sûre, mais il lui semblait avoir entendu la personne qui la suivait – qui que ce soit – s'arrêter deux ou trois pas plus tôt. Elle regarda derrière elle, essayant d'apercevoir son poursuivant pendant tout le reste du trajet, mais elle n'aperçut rien ni personne. 

Elle claqua la porte derrière elle, tira sa baguette d'une main tremblant violemment et bloqua l'entrée avec tous les sorts de verrouillage et de protection qu'elle connaissait. Elle prit plusieurs grandes respirations et essaya de reprendre son calme avant de discuter avec Fudge. Devant son bureau, Argus Rusard se sourit tout en caressant son chat derrière les oreilles. " Elle est en sécurité, Miss Teigne, elle est en sécurité. "

* * *

Sirius réveilla Remus et l'envoya appeler Madame Pomfresh et lui dire de venir à Poudlard. Sirius somnolait, sa main accrochée à celle de Harry, quand la main l'avait serré en retour. Il s'était réveillé en sursaut et avait vu son filleul remuer dans le lit, visiblement mal à l'aise, mais toujours inconscient. Sirius attendit, inquiet, tendant la main de Harry tout en passant l'autre main dans ses cheveux en bataille. Il murmura des bruits rassurants jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir supporter ce qu'il voyait ; il souleva alors la petite silhouette, s'assit sur le lit, Harry blotti dans ses bras comme un enfant, et le berça, espérant de toutes ses forces que la sensation d'être tenu et en sécurité allait parvenir jusqu'à l'esprit du garçon. 

Pompom entra à grands pas, une sacoche de potions dans la main, Remus juste derrière, et un Dobby très nerveux à la queue. Elle regarda Harry qui était toujours en train de murmurer et de jeter sa tête de droite et de gauche, visiblement agité. Elle tira sa baguette et lança des sorts de diagnostic sur l'enfant, notant que alors que Sirius continuait à murmurer doucement, le visage et le corps de Harry perdirent toute tension et le garçon retourna à son sommeil paisible.

Pompom secoua la tête, frustrée. " Il ne se réveille toujours pas, mais il semble avoir de plus en plus conscience de ce qui l'entoure. Bon travail, Sirius, je pense que plus vous pourrez le toucher, lui parler, plus son état s'améliorera. Indiquez-lui qu'il n'est pas seul. Je sais qu'il ne supporte pas de contact physique quand il est éveillé, mais j'ai remarqué plusieurs fois qu'il semble rechercher le contact quand il est endormi ou inconscient. Je pense qu'il a eu très peu d'occasions d'un contact agréable, et il a peut-être été maltraité, mais je ne peux pas le prouver sans avoir l'accord de ses gardiens pour un examen complet, et les Dursley ne vont certainement pas autoriser ça. La seule autre solution est que Harry témoigne et malgré toutes mes tentatives, il refuse de parler de sa vie chez eux. C'est tellement frustrant de ne rien pouvoir _prouver_ sans que ceux qui _le maltraitent_ m'en donnent la permission ! "

Sirius regarda la médico-mage, pensif. " Vous savez, James et Lily m'ont désigné comme parrain et cela n'a jamais été annulé car je n'ai jamais été accusé de quoi que ce soit. Est-ce que je peux donner mon accord pour l'examen ? "

Pompom se frotta le menton, pensive. " Laissez-moi demander à Albus, étant à la tête du Magenmagot il peut prendre la décision, et j'aurai alors accès au dossier médical complet de Harry. Ça pourrait aider si nous savons à quoi au juste nous avons affaire. Merci, Sirius, j'espère que ça va marcher. " Elle se pencha et tenta d'aplatir les cheveux en bataille, souriant un peu amèrement quand Harry tourna inconsciemment la tête vers la caresse. " Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? Alors, prenez des tours pour le tenir et lui parler autant que vous pouvez, et je vais parler à Albus de ces nouveaux faits. Gardez espoir, messieurs, c'est un progrès. "

Elle laissa plusieurs autres fioles de potions pour Harry avant de quitter la pièce pour rentrer au château avant que son absence soit remarquée, d'avantage pleine d'espoir qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis le début de tout ce merdier.

* * *

Rogue commençait à souhaiter pouvoir lancer des sorts sans baguette pour autre chose que faire apparaître des consignes sur un tableau ou allumer quelques torches dans les cachots alors que son dos poussait des cris de protestation à cause de sa position, plié en deux pour le deuxième jour d'affilée, occupé à désherber la piètre excuse de jardin qui appartenait à la tante de Potter. Au moins, s'il avait contenu des plantes utiles pour les potions, il y aurait travaillé avec un peu plus d'enthousiasme ! Il avait fini toutes les autres corvées de cette maudite liste et arrachait des racines à une vitesse de damné, priant pour que l'oncle de Potter soit pris dans des embouteillages ou doive s'arrêter sur son chemin pour rentrer du bureau. Il poussa un grand soupir de soulagement en arrachant la dernière mauvaise herbe juste à la seconde où la voiture du morse entrait dans l'allée et que le moteur s'arrêtait. Il se redressa, ignorant les élancements douloureux de ses muscles et de ses plaies, qui s'étaient figés alors qu'il désherbait le jardin plusieurs heures de suite. Il poussa la brouette pleine de mauvaises herbes jusqu'au tas de compost, la vida puis la rangea dans la cabane du jardin. Il boita jusqu'à la porte arrière, se rappelant d'enlever les tennis sales et troués avant d'entrer dans la cuisine immaculée. Le rôti de porc et les pommes que Pétunia était en train de préparer sentaient merveilleusement bon, même s'il n'avait pas été sur le point de crever de faim. 

Vernon regarda le garçon de haut en bas, tête baissée, air contrit... parfait. " Tu as fini la liste, toi ? "

Sans lever la tête, Rogue répondit de la voix dont il avait appris très tôt, avec sa propre brute de père, que c'était la plus sûre. " Oui, monsieur, tout. "

" Les herbes sur le tas de compost, la brouette dans la cabane ? "

" Oui, monsieur. "

Avec un court grognement et un rapide hochement de tête, Vernon lui dit juste de se débarbouiller en vitesse et de s'asseoir.

Rogue dut encore une fois attendre que sa famille se serve de tout ce qu'ils voulaient dans les plats, emplissant leurs assiettes de succulent rôti, de pommes fumantes et de pommes de terre, avant que les plats lui soient passés à contrecœur au bout de la table. Il lui restait peu, mais il accepta tout, grattant le fond des plats avant de dévorer l'ensemble. Il nota avec gêne qu'il n'y avait pas, et de loin, assez de nourriture pour compenser l'énergie qu'il avait dépensée toute la journée, avec seulement une crêpe ramassée par terre le matin. Il savait maintenant pourquoi Potter était d'une taille si diaboliquement minuscule, et ça n'avait rien à voir avec une maladie moldue.

Plus tard, après que sa famille eut quitté la cuisine en le laissant nettoyer, il oublia sa fierté et dévora les restes que les déchets humains avaient laissé sur leurs assiettes avant de les rincer et de les placer dans le lave-vaisselle.

Allongé sur son matelas, trop endolori et épuisé pour dormir, il compara sa propre vie à celle de Potter. Son père était un mordu de la discipline, qui dépassait souvent les limites lorsqu'il le punissait, mais il ne l'avait jamais enfermé, ni forcé à faire plus de corvées qu'un elfe de maison, ou privé de nourriture pendant des jours. Alors que son estomac grondait, protestant contre la trop petite quantité de nourriture qu'il avait pu avaler, il grogna ; ça faisait deux jours, comment allait-il survivre à douze de plus sans tuer les moldus ni se faire arrêter pour avoir fait de la magie accidentelle en tentant de se défendre ?

* * *

A/N : Prochain chapitre, encore plus d'actions anti-Ombrage, beaucoup de politique et encore plus de révélations pour Rogue. Merci de toutes vos reviews ! 

15 décembre (tiens, le lendemain de ma fête !) : Politique et Amour.

Bonne semaine à tous !


	11. Politique et Amour

La Casse se Paie

Disclaimer : je ne suis pas J.K. Rowling, je ne suis pas une multinationale de l'édition, ni une maison de production multimillionnaire, donc rien de ce que vous reconnaissez ne m'appartient. Je suis un professeur à la retraite qui aime construire des histoires tordues et s'amuser avec les personnages, donc régalez-vous.

Panneau à messages : Vous avez constaté que je n'ai pas publié hier (je sais, ça n'a pas beaucoup de sens, mais l'absurdité inhérente à cette phrase me réjouit au plus haut point). Désormais, la MAJ se fera le samedi ; le vendredi, je fais du bénévolat dans une association caritative et je suis complètement sur les rotules le soir.  
Je pense que les anti-Severus les plus acharnés qui ne lui avaient pas encore pardonné après le chapitre 10 vont craquer ce coup-ci... Bref, attendez-vous à des scènes de violence et de tord-boyaux psychologique (au premier sens du terme !)  
Pas de réponses aux reviews cette fois ci, de toutes façons ça se répète, je me rattraperai la prochaine fois, je vais essayer de poster dans les 5 minutes de samedi qu'il me reste !

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Politique et Amour**

Argus Rusard était en mission. Il avait regardé de loin cette pitoyable chauve-souris graisseuse jouer avec les émotions de la plus merveilleuse femme au monde. Et après l'avoir rendue folle amoureuse de lui, l'écœurant Mangemort avait disparu sans un mot, brisant le cœur de la pauvre femme. Le visage d'Argus se tordit dans un sourire diabolique quand il se dit 'Ce démon graisseux est probablement en train de faire Dieu sait quoi avec ses amis Mangemorts. Il a peut-être pu leurrer le vieux fou, mais je l'ai vu se glisser tard le soir, en robes noires et avec son masque la main, essayant de se cacher. Je parie qu'il est en train de chercher comment nous tuer tous.'

Argus regarda autour de lui, s'assurant que le couloir était vide, avant d'ouvrir la vieille serrure d'acier qui gardait sa pièce de rangement personnel et empêchait les directeurs fouineurs et les étudiants désobéissants d'y accéder. Là dedans, il gardait de nombreux objets qu'il avait rassemblés au fil des années, dont plusieurs qu'il avait réussi à récupérer avant qu'ils soient détruits des directeurs trop zélés qui croyaient que les punitions corporelles étaient trop violentes ; balivernes, les gamins maintenant manquaient de discipline et d'obéissance. S'ils le laissaient remettre en place les vieilles punitions, il était sûr que les mauvaises conduites allait cesser et que le respect qu'ils devaient à leurs aînés serait instillé comme il devait l'être.

Il pressa le bouton enchanté pour allumer les torches dans la petite pièce et sourit ; la vue des piles de menottes, fouets, chaînes et autres objets divers utilisés pour faire obéir les étudiants désobéissants ces siècles derniers lui donnait des frissons d'impatience en imaginant le jour où il pourrait à nouveau appliquer les vieilles punitions. Il était sûr que cette merveilleuse femme, Dolorès, le laisserait les utiliser à nouveau. Il s'immobilisa un instant dans ses pensées, pensant à combien le nom semblait du miel sur ses lèvres alors qu'il le disait pour lui-même, Dolorès Ombrage, c'était un son divin. Il eut un léger frisson d'impatience en imaginant sa réaction à son cadeau d'amour et ne put s'empêcher de trembler. Peut-être que ce beau symbole de la féminité absolue consentirait à lui offrir un léger baiser de remerciement pour son cadeau.

Il se força à revenir à sa tâche et commença à fouiller parmi ses possession les plus précieuses, cherchant l'objet parfait pour exprimer son amour.

* * *

Rogue se réveilla une fois de plus aux violents coups de sa 'tante' sur la porte alors qu'elle défaisait les nombreux verrous, laissant son 'neveu' courir vers la salle de bain avec gratitude, sans même prendre le temps d'attraper des vêtements propres. Il prit une douche rapide, noua une serviette autour de sa taille trop fine avant de courir vers sa pitoyable chambre pour prendre d'autres hardes et de dévaler presque les escaliers dans sa hâte de manger quelque chose, n'importe quoi. 

Comme on ne lui avait donné aucune instruction, il mit plusieurs épaisses tranches de jambon sur deux plaques, le tout sous le grill, et cassa plusieurs poignées d'œufs pour faire une rapide omelette. Le grille-pain marchait à plein régime alors qu'il grillait presque toute une miche de pain et posait plusieurs pots de confiture, gelée et miel sur la table encore vide. Il s'arrêta de battre les œufs pour ouvrir le frigo et prendre un baril de lait et un de jus d'orange. La grande bouilloire sifflait alors qu'il faisait glisser les œufs sur une grande assiette, recouvrait la masse fumante de fromage râpé et posait le plat sur la cuisinière pour prendre des maniques qu'il avait trouvées et sortir le jambon parfaitement cuit du four. L'odeur de la viande grillée, dont les bords caramélisés commençaient tout juste à se soulever, fit gronder son estomac et le fit saliver. Il en avait fait assez pour une armée, il pourrait sûrement manger plus aujourd'hui.

La nourriture fumante posée sur la table, il finissait juste de préparer le thé quand les trois personnages indésirables entrèrent dans la cuisine et s'installèrent à leurs sièges habituels. Vernon semblait presque satisfait en tendant la main vers le plat de jambon et en disant " C'est mieux ; tu n'essaies plus de nous faire _mourir de faim_, le monstre. " Le cœur de Rogue s'effondra quand il vit la quantité de nourriture que sa 'famille' mettait dans les assiettes, mais une légère lueur de satisfaction apparut dans son esprit quand il devint évident que même eux ne pouvaient pas avaler toute la nourriture qu'il avait préparée et qu'ils étaient bien forcés de lui laisser une part presque acceptable.

Il gratta à toute vitesse ce qu'il avait dans son assiette avant que Dudley puisse décider qu'il voulait du rab, enfournant quasiment la nourriture. Il commençait à comprendre pourquoi Weasley mangeait aussi vite que ça, s'il était en compétition avec huit autres personnes, dont cinq adolescents mâles, il avait intérêt à manger vite. Même s'il avait été servi le dernier, il eut fini presque en même temps que la tante Pétunia, et bien avant que Vernon ou Dudley aient enfourné les derniers morceaux de toasts dégoulinant de confiture dans leurs bouches d'ogres.

Rogue se leva sans un mot et commença à débarrasser la table, sachant avant même de se retourner qu'une longue liste de corvées l'attendrait sur la table. Il soupira en grattant les assiettes avant de les mettre dans la machine. Il se tourna pour en prendre d'autres, et sursauta. Vernon se tenait encore à côté de la table, les yeux fixés sur le garçon, le visage écarlate et la bouche plissée de dégoût, ses gros poings rouges repliés de colère ou d'impatience.

" Je vais prendre la tante Marge ce soir après mon travail. Il n'y aura aucun _événement étrange_ pendant qu'elle sera là, pas comme la dernière fois. Et si tu ne fais que _souffler_ un mot à propos de ton _anormalité_ ou si tu essaies de blesser un membre de ma famille, tu ne vivras pas assez longtemps pour voir la semaine prochaine. Je ne sais pas comment tu as pu t'en sortir après l'avoir **fait gonfler** la dernière fois, mais je m'assurerai que ton école de monstres te **_renverra_** pour de bon. " postillonna Vernon au visage de l'adolescent.

Rogue resta immobile, ne sachant pas comment il était supposé réagir, donc il regarda ses chaussures, le désespoir total bien visible dans la manière dont sa tête pendait, épaules voûtées et bras tombants.

C'était apparemment la bonne réponse car Vernon poussa un léger grognement et continua. " Tu vas nettoyer ta chambre et tout mettre dans ton placard. Elle n'est là que jusqu'à jeudi matin, où elle partira avec moi par le train du matin. Tu ne feras pas un bruit, elle ne saura pas que tu es là, c'est bien _compris _? " Comme le garçon restait debout en silence, Vernon leva une main épaisse et l'abaissa, heurtant violemment le sommet de la tête baissée, faisant tomber Rogue à genoux, la violence du choc et la douleur qui se répercutait jusque dans sa colonne vertébrale le rendant incapable de tenir debout, et d'émettre autre chose qu'un gémissement. Vernon se baissa autant que son gros ventre l'y autorisait et siffla dans l'oreille de son neveu " C'est bien compris, le monstre ? "

Rogue réussit à lever la tête, le regard flou, des larmes de douleurs coulant sur ses joues blanches, en gémissant " Oui, oncle Vernon. "

Avec un " Bien ! " satisfait, une feuille de papier couverte d'ordres tomba sur les pieds du garçon et de lourds pas s'éloignèrent dans le couloir, puis la porte s'ouvrit et se referma et Rogue fut laissé seul, tremblant de douleur, recroquevillé sur le carrelage de la cuisine, incapable de bouger à cause de la douleur qui courait tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

* * *

_Harry avait mieux dormi qu'il n'avait dormi de toute sa vie, le sentiment de réconfort et d'amour l'avait entouré toute la nuit et avait gardé les rêves et les soucis à distance. Il s'éveilla en entendant les oiseaux chanter et en sentant le soleil levant caresser sa joue. Il n'avait pas envie de se réveiller tout à fait, à l'aise dans les bras fantômes qui le tenaient et avec les doigts invisibles qui passaient dans ses cheveux._

_Juste en dessous de sa conscience, il reconnut un murmure régulier lui disant qu'ils seraient toujours là pour lui, qu'il était en sécurité et qu'ils l'aimaient. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa poitrine alors que les mots parvenaient à son cerveau et y tournaient encore et encore. Il était _en sécurité_, et oui, il était _aimé_. Et après le voyage pénible et révélateur à travers ses souvenirs, il pouvait enfin admettre que ça n'avait _**pas** _été sa faute, qu'il n'était pas un _monstre _et que non seulement il _méritait _d'être aimé, mais qu'il y avait en fait beaucoup de gens qui l'aimaient, ce qu'il n'avait pas été capable de percevoir ou même de comprendre jusque là._

_Avec un profond soupir, il se força à se réveiller et à s'attaquer à nouveau au problème d'être coincé dans son esprit. Il mangea son petit déjeuner lentement, sans faire attention à ce qu'il avalait, son esprit totalement tourné vers les problèmes à affronter._

_Premièrement, il était coincé dans sa propre tête et même si l'endroit était ô combien paisible et calme, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas y rester. Mais il ignorait comment sortir et revenir à la réalité sans aide extérieure._

_Deuxièmement, une grande rivière de mal et de rage aveugle creusait une tranchée de plus en plus profonde dans son esprit et il avait peur que, s'il n'arrivait pas à la bloquer, elle fende son crâne en deux et le tue, ou pire le rende aussi noir que Voldemort._

_Troisièmement, aussi intéressant que ce soit d'apprendre et de pratiquer de la magie dans son propre esprit, il avait vraiment besoin de professeurs et de plus de connaissances qu'il ne pouvait en trouver dans ses souvenirs._

_Quatrièmement, il n'y avait aucune honte à être incapable de supporter les brutalités et les humiliations que son oncle, sa tante et son cousin avaient fait pleuvoir sur lui toutes ses années et s'il voulait pouvoir se libérer de leur contrôle et faire cesser leur maltraitance, il allait devoir abandonner ses sentiments de honte et d'embarras et dire à Dumbledore et à Sirius ce qui s'était passé au juste derrière les portes closes du 4 Privet Drive toutes ces années._

_Et cinquièmement, il se sentait vraiment seul, et maintenant qu'il avait réalisé que des gens l'aimaient juste pour être _**Harry**_, il avait vraiment envie de leur dire qu'il les aimait aussi. Il se sentait enfin pleinement en vie, avec une 'famille' même s'ils n'étaient pas reliés, et ayant droit au bonheur et à avoir une vie pleine d'amour. S'il laissait la peur de Voldemort repousser tout le monde ou le lavage de cerveau et la maltraitance psychologique que les Dursley lui avaient fait subir le faire croire qu'il n'était pas aimé et indigne d'être aimé, alors ils avaient gagné sans même qu'il les combatte, et il était bien déterminé à non seulement _combattre _mais aussi _**gagner**

* * *

Dolorès avait refusé de quitter ses quartiers toute la journée après le choc d'avoir vu la tête de Potter flotter en l'air au petit-déjeuner. Il était presque trois heures de l'après-midi quand elle réussit enfin à contacter Cornélius par Cheminette et il lui assura que Potter était toujours bien en sécurité à la maison de sa tante et qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen pour qui que ce soit de contacter le jeune garçon ou de le faire disparaître sans qu'il en soit immédiatement informé. 

Elle avait avalé une potion calmante et passé le reste de l'après-midi et de la soirée à réfléchir à ce qui s'était exactement passé et comment elle s'était fait prendre. Elle réussit enfin à cataloguer tous ces événements étranges comme étant soit des blagues puériles préparées par les étudiants avant leur départ ou un effet de son stress après le départ de son 'Sevinou' sans même un au revoir. Elle était parvenue à se convaincre qu'il avait dû être appelé pour une quelconque 'urgence familiale' et n'avait pas pu lui dire au revoir, après tout, elle se trouvait au quatrième étage et pas dans un de ses endroits habituels, oui, ça devait être ça, quelquefois les explications les plus simples étaient les meilleures.

Donc, après un long et paisible sommeil, grâce à une petite potion de Sommeil Sans Rêves, elle était debout et prête à affronter une journée paisible et normale. Elle choisit ses vêtements avec soin ; des robes vert citron recouvertes d'un pull en angora rose, et un grand bandeau pour cheveux vert citron et rose avec une fausse fleur perchée par dessus ses cheveux soigneusement coiffés. Elle fit une bouche en cul-de-poule dans le miroir en étalant soigneusement son rouge à lèvres rose vif. Elle tourna la tête et cligna des yeux pour vérifier que ses cils couverts de mascara étaient bien longs et parfaitement arrondis. Elle sourit devant sa perfection et s'exerça à faire son sourire séduisant de petite fille. En se baissant pour vérifier que ses chaussures vernies noires étaient bien cirées, elle manqua la grimace de nausée et d'écœurement pur du miroir, juste avant qu'il redevienne normal.

'Oui, je serai fin prête et consentante si mon Sevinou est revenu.' Avec un dernier coup d'œil pour vérifier que ses épais collants noirs montaient bien droit sur ses courtes pattes dodues, elle sourit et ouvrit la porte, **_prête pour l'amour_**.

* * *

Cornélius était assis derrière son bureau en fine marqueterie, les doigts accrochés ensemble, se reposant en arrière sur son siège, et souriant en contemplant le résultat d'années de planning et de travail acharné. Grâce à Dieu, il avait réussi à garder Potter la menace dans l'ignorance de ses droits et responsabilités en tant qu'héritier d'au moins deux des plus anciennes et plus riches familles sorcières. Depuis l'incroyable coup de chance qu'il avait eu en découvrant que Lily Evans était l'arrière arrière petite-fille de Nicholas et Perenelle Flamel jusqu'à ses manipulations actuelles de la presse et du public pour faire voir le garçon comme mentalement dérangé. 

Ce vieux Flamel était un alchimiste puissant, être le seul à avoir réussi à créer une pierre philosophale depuis des siècles était déjà assez agaçant, mais en plus Perenelle était la dernière héritière magique de Rowena Serdaigle en personne via son père, Archimedes Serdaigle, et étant âgée de plus de six cents ans, la connexion était bien plus proche que la plupart. Le vieux couple avait découvert leur arrière petit-fils, qu'ils avaient élevé comme leur propre enfant, et sa femme sauvagement attaqués par des loups-garous, et avaient supposé que leur arrière arrière petite fille, un bébé d'à peine six semaines, avait été dévorée par les animaux.

Mais Cornélius avait trouvé d'anciens documents enfouis au fond de classeurs de la police moldue qui avaient été découverts lorsque le Ministère avait acheté un vieil immeuble pour la nouvelle académie d'Aurors, alors qu'il était un simple secrétaire à ladite académie. Il avait aussitôt pressenti l'importance de l'adoption moldue du bébé par Charles Evans, un des médecins de l'hôpital moldu où le bébé avait été mis après avoir été découverte dans un placard fermé à clé dans la maison de ses parents, dont la police avait attribué la mort à une meute de chiens sauvages qui se serait introduite dans la maison isolée. L'enfant était indemne, à part quelques égratignures, et le médecin moldu avait immédiatement craqué pour la petite fille aux cheveux auburn et aux yeux verts et avait convaincu sa femme d'adopter l'enfant, bien qu'ils aient déjà une petite fille de deux ans.

En tant que dernier héritier mâle de Serdaigle et descendant par son père de la famille Potter, le garçon disposait automatiquement de deux sièges au Magenmagot et deux à la Confédération Internationale des Sorciers ; il aurait été exempté de toute loi sur la magie des mineurs et aurait disposé à lui seul d'une fortune à faire passer les Malefoy pour des mendiants, sans même l'addition de la colossale fortune des Flamel. Cela aurait été bien trop de pouvoir dans les mains de Dumbledore, et cela aurait été encore pire si les Flamel avaient réclamé sa garde et l'avaient élevé pour devenir le puissant mage qu'il deviendrait sans nul doute à dix-sept ans. Donc, Cornélius avait saisi sa chance quand les Potter avaient été tués et avait édifié protection sur protection, loi sur loi, gardant le garçon isolé et ignorant jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse faire valoir l'enfant comme le sien et l'adopter, chose qui, il le pensait, prendrait peu de temps.

Malheureusement, il n'avait pas compté sur les anciennes protections par le sang que Dumbledore avait réussi à placer sur la maison de la tante du garçon avant même de savoir que les Potter étaient morts. Puis cet abruti d'oncle avait refusé d'ouvrir et même d'accepter ses lettres quand il lui avait envoyé de multiples hiboux avec des propositions d'adopter l'enfant, et même de le payer généreusement pour lui rembourser le temps, l'argent et les efforts qu'ils avaient dépensé envers l'enfant. Bon, il n'avait pas pu contrôler e garçon, mais le vieux directeur n'avait pas réussi non plus, se dit-il avec satisfaction alors que son esprit quittait le passé pour se tourner vers la situation actuelle. Il devait juste s'assurer que tous ses plans se déroulaient jusqu'au bout avant que ce maudit gamin atteigne ses dix-sept ans et accède à tout son héritage. Il ne serait plus possible de l'arrêter alors et Cornélius avait prévu d'être parti depuis longtemps et bien à l'abri de toutes retombées.

Il haussa les épaules en pensant à l'étrange appel qu'il avait reçu la veille de la part de cette lèche-bottes de femme crapaud, Ombrage. Elle était absolument atroce, mais il devait admettre qu'elle avait son utilité, et il pourrait mettre sur son dos beaucoup des choses qu'il avait faites si le temps venait. Mais elle semblait un peu perturbée avec ses histoires de têtes flottantes et de meubles bougeant tout seuls. Il se frotta le menton, pensif ; il était peut-être temps de se débarrasser d'elle, après tout il y avait un bon nombre d'idiots prêts à prendre sa place qui seraient bien plus faciles à contrôler, peut-être ce garçon Weasley... non, même lui ne pouvait pas supporter l'adoration constante du garçon.

* * *

Remus secoua doucement l'épaule de son meilleur ami, l'appelant à voix basse. " Patmol, réveille-toi, vieux. Laisse-moi tenir Harry pendant que tu vas te décrasser et bouger un peu. " Patmol serra le garçon qu'il avait tenu toute la nuit et grogna doucement, refusant de lâcher son précieux filleul. Remus rit et secoua à nouveau son épaule. " Patmol, si tu ne bouges pas, tu ne pourras plus bouger du tout. Allez, vieux clébard, remue ta vieille carcasse et laisse-moi le tenir aussi. " 

Sirius ouvrit les yeux et fronça les sourcils. Il s'était endormi en tenant Harry, appuyé contre le mur derrière la tête du lit. Il ne sentait plus rien sous la taille. Harry était étalé sur ses genoux, coupant la circulation dans ses jambes. Il gronda au fond de sa gorge avant de tendre le garçon plus grand et plus lourd à son ami. Remus gloussa et passa les bras autour du garçon, le soulevant et reculant afin que Sirius puisse se redresser et tenter de se lever. Les jambes de l'Animagus tremblaient quand il tapa des pieds par terre, essayant de leur faire reprendre une quelconque sensibilité, trébuchant avant de retomber sur le lit et de grimacer alors que le sang reprenait sa course et que des fourmis lui parcouraient les jambes. " Bon sang, je ne sais pas si je préfère avoir des jambes en état de marche ou complètement engourdies ! " Il jura à voix basse avant de réussir à se relever et de s'éloigner du lit en boitillant, tendant les bras pour recevoir son filleul afin que Lunard puisse s'installer confortablement sur le lit. Il allongea Harry à côté de lui, les couvrant tous les deux et bordant les couvertures autour de Harry alors que Lunard attirait le garçon contre sa poitrine. " Je vais ramener le petit déjeuner quand j'aurai pris ma douche, d'accord ? "

Lunard acquiesça, le visage enfoui dans les cheveux de l'adolescent blotti contre lui, respirant l'odeur du garçon qui sentait un peu comme James et un peu comme Lily. Il avait regretté le contact avec le garçon dont il était devenu proche pendant sa troisième année et savourait maintenant l'occasion de le tenir.

Sirius se pencha, passant les doigts dans les cheveux sombres, suivant inconsciemment la cicatrice du doigt avant de poser un baiser sur le front du garçon, se redressant ensuite et se dirigeant vers une douche chaude et un repas.

* * *

_Harry planait sur son Eclair de Feu haut dans le ciel et regardait avec attention, ses genoux et ses mains agrippant inconsciemment le bois poli alors qu'il était allongé sur le ventre. Son visage se fendit d'un large sourire alors qu'un sentiment de chaleur et d'amour l'envahissait. Il savoura le sentiment d'une chaleur fantôme l'attirant, tournant la tête, il était sûr d'entendre les battements du cœur de quelqu'un, pas le sien ; le rythme était différent, plus lent, et semblait plus profond que le sien. Il pensait à ce qui devait se passer dans le monde réel, les yeux toujours rivés sur le flot bouillonnant loin en dessous de lui. Il cligna des yeux, surpris, et se redressa, parfaitement conscient et curieux, voyant le débit du flot entrant par sa cicatrice diminuer de manière impressionnante pendant une courte seconde avant de reprendre son niveau précédent._

_Quand le flot se reforma, il sentit une brutale montée de colère à travers sa cicatrice. Il vit un nuage de vapeur noire se soulever du torrent, suant de colère et de mal absolu, avant de se dissiper lentement jusqu'à devenir invisible, s'évanouissant en même temps que la violente douleur de sa tête s'atténuait un peu. 'Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce truc et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?' Harry tourna son balai vers la forêt et atterrit, s'allongea sur l'omniprésente couverture, plongé dans ses pensées, le rythme presque inconscient du second cœur apaisant son esprit agité._

* * *

Ombrage glissait pratiquement dans les couloirs en se dirigeant vers le petit-déjeuner, déterminée à se dépêcher au cas où son Severus bien aimé reviendrait. Elle remarqua à peine la première armure lever ses bras de métal et lui faire un geste très grossier, geste qu'elle avait appris à l'occasion de son premier voyage en Italie pour une conférence du Ministère. Elle remarqua la deuxième, et la troisième... Elle pulvérisa la quatrième en petits morceaux avec une grande satisfaction avant de continuer vers la Grande Salle. La petite porte latérale était ouverte et elle entra, saluant joyeusement tout le monde d'un " Bonjour " avant même de regarder qui était là. Elle s'assit à une place libre, déplia sa serviette sur ses genoux et leva les yeux pour voir que Filius Flitwick ressemblait énormément à un gobelin ce matin là. Comment avait-elle ne jamais pu remarquer les dents pointues et les oreilles ? Elle aurait dû voir qu'il était un hybride, comme cette grosse brute d'Hagrid. Elle devrait le vérifier et voir ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour le faire renvoyer. Il n'était pas juste que des hybrides puissent s'associer avec des sorciers et des sorcières, encore moins leur enseigner des sujets importants. Elle avait déjà préparé la sortie de cet animal d'Hagrid, Filius pourrait le suivre directement. 

Elle se beurra une crêpe, se tourna vers McGonagall pour lui demander la confiture et vit un sort de Glamour scintillant s'effacer juste une seconde. 'McGonagall est à demi harpie ? Comment est-ce que... j'aurais dû remarquer ça bien avant ?' Ombrage regarda à nouveau puis se tourna pour foudroyer du regard le vieux fou en face d'elle, elle ne pouvait plus supporter le scintillement dans ses yeux de chèvre et la manière dont il bloquait le travail du Ministère à chaque mouvement, protégeant les saletés de moldus et les écœurants hybrides. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand elle vit pourquoi ; _l'homme était un haut elfe_. Ses longs cheveux blancs étaient séparés en deux, son chapeau penchait légèrement sur le côté et ses longues oreilles pointues dépassant de ses boucles blanches étaient clairement visibles. Toute l'école était dirigée par un groupe d'animaux !

Elle se leva, oubliant son petit déjeuner dans son urgence d'appeler Cornélius Fudge par Cheminette pour lui faire part de cette révélation fracassante. Avant la fin de la semaine, toute l'équipe incompétente et dégoûtante de Poudlard aurait quitté les lieux. Un sourire mauvais s'étala sur son visage de crapaud quand elle se dit que son Severus, non, il était un sang pur, parfaitement humain et digne de son amour.

Ombrage avait quitté la pièce quand Dumbledore se tourna vers ses professeurs pliés de rire et leva un simple sourcil blanc, regardant par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune perchées sur son grand nez, les yeux scintillant comme un feu d'artifice et le visage empli de joie. " Oserai-je demander de quoi il est question ? " Des ricanements et des gloussements réprimés lui répondirent alors que Flitwick levait un bras encore tremblant de ses efforts pour contenir son rire et s'essuyait les yeux. " Vous savez combien Ombrage déteste les hybrides, Albus ? " Au hochement de tête du directeur, le petit sorcier continua " J'ai découvert un vieux sort qui permet à celui qui le lance de faire apparaître des caractéristiques physiques, sur lui-même ou sur d'autres, qu'ils ne possèdent pas en réalité, donc maintenant Ombrage pense que je suis à moitié gobelin, vous à moitié Haut elfe, et Minerva... Minerva... " il ne put finir sa phrase à cause du fou rire qui s'empara de lui.

Minerva laissa un large sourire traverser son visage d'ordinaire strict et réservé et acheva pour le professeur de Sortilèges. " _Moi, Albus, je suis une semi harpie _! " Elle se joignit au reste de la table pour un grand fou rire avant qu'ils se calment tous pour finir leur repas.

* * *

Rogue rampa jusqu'à la chaise renforcée de Dudley et s'y accrocha pour se remettre debout, vacillant et incapable de redresser son dos sans ressentir une douleur à hurler. La tante Pétunia entra dans la cuisine et pointa son long nez sur son neveu, une grimace de dégoût et de révulsion absolus lui faisant retrousser la lèvre alors qu'elle ramassait la liste par terre et foudroyait du regard son neveu penché en avant. 

" Ne te fatigue pas avec la liste. Ton coffre est déjà bouclé et je vais nettoyer la cuisine. Mme Figg m'a harcelée pour que tu ailles l'aider à descendre des cartons de son grenier pour la vente de charité de la semaine prochaine. Tu pourras travailler là-bas toute la journée. Je ne veux pas te voir ici jusqu'à ce que nous sortions avec Marge pour le dîner. Sois dans ta chambre et silencieux à neuf heures du soir et ne fais pas un bruit demain. Je te mettrai tes repas dans ta chambre et tu n'auras qu'à _rester là_ jusqu'à ce qu'elle parte après le petit-déjeuner le jeudi matin. Alors... qu'est-ce que tu attends, remue toi et va aider cette vieille folle ! Et si j'apprends que tu lui as dit ne serait-ce qu'une chose sur nous, tu regretteras de ne pas avoir affaire à _Vernon_. Ça ne **_me_** dérangerait pas de finir le travail ! " La menace dans la voix aiguë de la femme était parfaitement claire et effrayante. Elle rappelait à Rogue Bellatrix Lestrange et ses méthodes variées mais toujours cruelles de tourmenter et torturer tous ceux qui croisaient son chemin. Il frissonna malgré lui en pensant à la Mangemort totalement folle et hocha la tête. " Oui, tante Pétunia. "

Il attendit jusqu'à avoir réussi à descendre les trois marches qui menaient dans le jardin, chaque pas une torture pour sa colonne vertébrale, et d'être à l'arrière de la maison avant de pousser un soupir de soulagement. 'Où sont ces putains d'Aurors censés protéger Potter ? Ils ne voient pas que le garçon peut à peine marcher ?' Il regarda autour de lui, espérant trouver quelqu'un qui l'aiderait, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir le faire sans beaucoup d'aide et beaucoup de souffrance. Il savait où était la maison, il avait fait deux fois le 'baby-sitter' l'été précédent, avant que Potter se fasse attaquer par des Mangemorts lorsqu'Albus n'avait trouvé personne pour faire la garde. Ne voyant aucun signe des Aurors ni de quiconque qui pourrait l'aider, il ferma son esprit, repoussant autant de douleur que possible, et se concentrant sur mettre un pied devant l'autre, déterminé à parcourir les deux pâtés de maison jusqu'à la maison de la Cracmol et aider ou crever en essayant.

* * *

Cornélius Fudge entra vivement dans le bureau d'Amélia Bones comme un roi daignant visiter un de ses sujets et demanda, le visage hautain et autoritaire, du moins il le croyait " Serez-vous prête si je déplace la conférence de presse à demain matin ? Ma femme et moi avons fait d'autre plans pour le reste de la semaine et nous devons être au Vatican pour les célébrations de Pâques, invitation personnelle du Ministre italien de la Magie, vous savez. " Il ne put s'empêcher de dire la fin d'un ton avantageux. 

Amélia plaqua un sourire sur son visage, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas éclater de rire au visage du bouffon ridicule et hocha la tête. " Bien sûr, monsieur, à quelle heure... avant de pouvoir m'assurer que nous avons assez d'Aurors _responsables_ pour les... actions. " Elle se força à faire un clin d'œil complice, sachant qu'il le lirait comme un soutien à ses plans et non pas comme sa propre impatience à le voir lui et ses collègues corrompus être embarqués à Azkaban par wagons de douze.

* * *

" Inutile de prendre toute la journée avec... ce qu'il y a à faire, donc disons neuf heures pile dans la Grande Salle. Serez-vous prête avec les charges officielles et tous les papiers nécessaires ? " Elle sourit à l'imbécile et lui assura qu'elle aurait les mandats d'accusation signés et prêts le lendemain matin. Bien sûr, son nom figurerait sur le premier d'entre eux, mais l'imbécile ne le réalisait pas et elle s'assurerait qu'il ne découvrirait rien avant que les mâchoires ne se referment sur lui à sa propre conférence de presse. Dès que Fudge sortit de son bureau, elle lança un sort de Silence et rit jusqu'à en avoir des larmes sur les joues et des points de côté avant de se calmer, de nettoyer son visage et de commencer à installer le piège. Son premier appel passa par le miroir enchanté à Albus Dumbledore en personne. 

Pompom était passée à l'heure du déjeuner pour s'assurer que l'état de Harry s'améliorait et faire passer de nouveaux examens au garçon. Elle hocha la tête avec un petit sourire de satisfaction. " Nous avons réussi à lui faire prendre dix kilos et presque quinze centimètres. Encore quelques jours de potions fortifiantes et de potions de croissance et il devrait atteindre la taille minimale pour les garçons de son âge. Ça devrait également faciliter sa rééducation physique lorsqu'il se réveillera. Il est maintenant presque semi-conscient, plus dans le coma. Vous avez fait un merveilleux travail, continuez. " Elle s'assit et rejoignit les deux hommes dans un déjeuner paisible alors que Dobby prenait son tour pour donner la bouillie fortifiée au garçon semi-conscient.

Pompom se reposait dans son fauteuil, savourant une seconde tasse de thé, quand la tête d'Arabella Figg apparut dans la cuisine, appelant à l'aide. " Il y a quelqu'un, oh j'espère qu'il y a quelqu'un... je ne pouvais joindre personne par la cheminée d'Albus... par pitié... le pauvre garçon... je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre... par pitié... il y a quelqu'un ? "

Pompom courut dans la cuisine et s'agenouilla devant la Cracmol éperdue. " Arabella, calmez-vous et dites-moi ce qui ne va pas. C'est Harry ? "

Arabella dit d'une voix aiguë " Oh, Pompom, ces horreurs de Moldus ont maltraité ce garçon pour la dernière fois, je ne le laisserai pas repartir. Pompom, il est couvert de plaies et je ne sais pas ce que cette brute d'oncle lui a fait, il peut à peine bouger ! "

Pompom lui dit qu'elle serait là dans un instant avant d'attraper le sac plein de potions que Remus avait couru chercher après avoir entendu le début de la conversation. Pompom attrapa une poignée de Poudre de Cheminette et disparut dans les flammes vertes. Sirius attrapa l'épaule de Remus et lui dit " Bonne chance et prends soin de Rogue " avant que Remus suive la médico-mage vers la maison de Wistéria Walk.

* * *

A/N : Je ne suis pas sûre, ça compte comme un cliffhanger ? 

T/N : 23 décembre, Etranges Compagnons de Chambrée et je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard :'(


	12. Etranges Compagnons de Chambrée

La Casse se Paie

Disclaimer : je ne suis pas J.K. Rowling, je ne suis pas une multinationale de l'édition, ni une maison de production multimillionnaire, donc rien de ce que vous reconnaissez ne m'appartient. Je suis un professeur à la retraite qui aime construire des histoires tordues et s'amuser avec les personnages, donc régalez-vous.

Panneau à messages : Vous vous êtes dépassés dans vos reviews ! Même si je n'ai pas pu répondre à tout le monde... J'ai vu débarquer plein de nouveaux noms. Vous étiez planqués dans le fond ou vous débarquez tout juste, là ?

J'ai relu et corrigé le chapitre 11 (je n'avais pas eu le temps de le faire) et il a été mis en ligne en même temps que celui-ci.

Nous avons atteint le tiers de l'histoire (mais au niveau péripéties, vous n'avez encore rien vu, croyez moi !)

**Edit** : Comme ça fait la deuxième fois en deux jours que je reçois une review pour avoir marqué Weasley à la place de Dursley, j'ai corrigé. Merci d'en tenir compte dans les prochaines reviews ! (super vexée).

Réponses aux reviews :

**zaika** : " WOW WOW WOW WOW et encore wow J'ADORE la suite stp stp A+  
ps est-ce que c'est la méchanceté de Harry qui grossit et mais petit la rivière ? "  
_Réponse_ : T'as de ces idées tordues toi ! Je ne pense pas.

**Luciu's fan** : " Du moment que ça finit par arriver, tout retard est excusé ! Alors le 23 :D  
j'ai hâte d'y être et que Harry se réveille et mette la pâtée à tous ces cancrelats puants ! "  
_Réponse_ : Le 23 normalement, oui (on est le 21 là – je profite d'un peu de calme, la maison est enfin prête pour le débarquement de la famille qui commence demain). J'adore ton pseudo, je ne l'avais pas encore vu celui-là ! Grammaticalement parlant, 'Lucius' fan' serait plus juste, mais je pinaille là.  
J'aime beaucoup les " cancrelats puants ".

**Kokoruyme** : "J'adore ce chapitre !  
J'ai vraiment hâte de pouvoir lire le prochain, notre pauvre Sev va pouvoir souffler un peu '  
A la semaine prochaine ! "  
_Réponse_ : Crois ça, crois ça...

**666Naku** : " Hum, j'espère que Sev n'a rien d'irréversible...  
Quel enfoiré ce ministre !  
J'espère que dès la fin de la conférence de presse il sera arrêté et comme un grand crétin qu'il est, il aura laissé le dossier de Harry Potter sur son bureau, bien en vu et que Amélia le trouvera et mettra de l'ordre dans l'histoire  
Les Flamel sont toujours vivants ?  
VIVEMENT LA SUITEUH !  
Kissous "  
_Réponse_ : Non, l'auteur n'est pas sadique à ce point.  
Pour Fudge, tu verras... Encore quelques péripéties à venir ! (ben oui, ça serait pas marrant sinon)  
Les Flamel encore en vie ? P'têt ben qu'oui, p'têt ben qu'non... (se marre)

**viescale** : " Que va-t-il arriver à Rogue ? Comment Harry va-t-il s'en sortir ? Va-t-il y arriver seul finalement ou Rogue va-t-il devoir encore l'aider ?  
Vivement la suite ! Ça promet ! "  
_Réponse_ : Je-ne-di-rai-rien !

**Sylvrana-moonlight** : " Cool...  
Personnellement, je verrais bien Ombrage prendre les Aurors pour son Sevinou et essayer de les embrasser les uns après les autres.. Ou s'apercevoir qu'il est à moitié troll...coup fatal...  
Lool continue bien la traduction, tu fais du bon travail.  
Bizz  
Sylvrana "  
_Réponse_ : Je pensais à moitié vampire (et il décide d'en faire son quatre heures !), mais à moitié troll, c'est encore mieux. Cela dit, pour envoyer Ombrage à l'asile, je reste fidèle à ma suggestion ! (voir fin du chapitre 9)

**Namyothis** : " Là c'est fort. Lupin qui veille un Rogue en morceaux. Fudge et Ombrage qui qautte.  
Et Harry qui revient doucement à lui.  
Vivement la suite, car ça va faire mal. Surtout quand Harry découvrira son véritable héritage.  
Encore bravo pour ta traduction (même si il y a 2/3 erreurs dans ton premier paragraphe.) Rien de bien méchant, tu pourras t'y atteler quand tu auras plus de temps libre.Encore bravo et à Samedi prochain. "  
_Réponse_ : Ombrage et le caramel mou qui quoi ?  
Oui, j'attends la suite aussi impatiemment que vous (je n'ai gardé en souvenir qu'une vague trame de l'histoire).  
Je me doutais qu'il restait des erreurs, je n'ai pas pu relire le chapitre (j'ai posté à minuit moins une pour ne pas me retrouver avec deux jours de retard !). (Léger sourire) En fait, il restait des erreurs dans tout le texte, mais tu as dû cesser de les remarquer car tu étais absorbée par l'histoire.. C'est corrigé et la version propre est en ligne.

**Lunenoire** : " non ça compte pas... na... lol j'ai bien aimé ce chapitre, Harry héritier des Flamel, il va regretter qu'ils soient morts avant de pouvoir faire leur connaissance, mais apparemment il lui reste un oncle en vie non ? "  
_Réponse_ : Bien sûr, ça compte pas, et la marmotte, elle emballe le chocolat dans le papier d'alu. Pour les Flamel, hum... P'têt ben morts, p'têt pas... Par contre, il n'y a pas d'oncle. En fait, les seules personnes que nous connaissions comme " famille " de Harry (les Dursley) se sont révélés ne pas l'être biologiquement car Lily a été adoptée ! Il n'y a jamais eu de trace de grands-parents maternels, je suppose qu'ils sont morts, comme les grands-parents Potter. Pas de trace non plus d'un frère de James, et Lily était fille unique. La seule parenté qui reste est éloignée, puisque toutes les familles sang pur sont plus ou moins liées.

**Julie 231** : " Vi, c'est un cliffhanger, et qu'est-il arrivé à Sevy ? "  
_Réponse_ : Je dirais qu'il s'est fait tabasser, mais tu auras plus de détails dans ce chapitre !

Et merci aussi à **runasmy**, **Nymphadora** **Tonks**, **La** **Rose** **de** **Minuit**, **kelokelo**, **Patmol**, **Nepheria** et **Thealie**.

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Etranges Compagnons de Chambrée.**

Pompom Pomfresh émergea de le cheminée et posa le pied dans le salon vieillot d'Arabella Figg. Arabella était accroupie près d'un canapé qui avait vu des jours meilleurs et où était couchée, roulée en boule, la petite silhouette de Harry Potter. Pompom posa son sac de potions sur la table basse couverte d'objets, renversant quelques bibelots et une pile de vieux magazines. Elle tira sa baguette et la passa par dessus le corps recroquevillé en position fœtale avant de pousser un cri d'horreur. Avant qu'elle eut finit son examen, Remus Lupin l'avait suivie et il poussa lui aussi un cri devant la vue qui les attendait.

" Seigneur, Pompom, qu'est-ce qu'ils lui ont fait ? " Remus était horrifié par l'état de Harry – non, c'était Severus. Il secoua la tête ; Severus pas plus que Harry ne méritait d'être traité comme ça. Le corps du garçon était couvert de bleus et de plaies et tout un côté de son visage était noir et rouge depuis la joue jusque dans les cheveux.

Pompom s'agenouilla à côté du canapé, appelant doucement " Severus, Severus... Il faut que vous vous redressiez et rouliez sur le dos pour que je puisse vous donner des potions. Vous pouvez faire ça ? " Elle parla aussi doucement que possible, tentant d'apaiser la silhouette tremblante, comme si c'était un tout petit garçon, essayant d'atteindre son esprit au fond de son immense douleur.

Un grognement sourd fut le seul signe que Rogue était conscient. Pompom jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule et vit Remus " Remus, j'ai besoin que vous ameniez Albus et Minerva ici. Il faut plusieurs sorciers pour briser le Glamour qui donne à Severus l'apparence de Harry. Je ne peux pas le soigner tant que le Glamour est présent, la magie qui l'entoure risquerait d'interférer et de fausser les sorts ; ça pourrait même le blesser d'avantage. Ne laissez personne d'autre savoir ce qui se passe. " Il hocha la tête, le visage inhabituellement pâle, ses yeux ambre brillant férocement alors qu'il luttait pour retenir le loup et l'empêcher d'aller tuer les Dursley pour ce qu'ils avaient fait et avaient probablement fait tout le long de la vie de Harry. Avec la pleine lune à seulement deux jours de distance, il avait plus de mal à contenir le loup.

Pompom leva les yeux vers Arabella qui se tenait immobile, se tordant les mains d'inquiétude et de frustration. " Dans mon sac, il y a un appareil photo. Je dois photographier ses blessures. Harry ne retournera jamais là-bas, et que le diable emporte les ordres du Ministère. " Arabella prit le sac de potions et le fouilla, avant de tendre à Pompom un petit appareil photo et une grande bouteille de potion contre la douleur avec une grande cuiller attachée au goulot.

" Merci, Ara, maintenant aidez-moi à lui donner ça afin que nous puissions au moins le dérouler. Il a deux côtes cassées, sans compter les dégâts à sa colonne vertébrale. Savoir comment cette brute a réussi à fracturer trois vertèbres et un disque me dépasse. Sans compter comment Severus a réussi à marcher jusqu'ici. "

Les deux femmes versèrent doucement deux cuillers de potion dans la bouche de Rogue, puis déroulèrent très doucement le corps presque inconscient jusqu'à ce qu'il soit quasiment sur le dos. Elles levèrent toutes les deux la tête quand les flammes de la cheminée virèrent au vert et poussèrent un soupir de soulagement quand Albus, Minerva et Remus en sortirent, avant que la cheminée magiquement agrandie retrouve sa taille normale.

Albus se précipita au pied du canapé, baguette à la main, mais Minerva s'arrêta et vacilla, s'appuyant sur Remus qui attrapa la sorcière en état de choc. Elle s'était presque écroulée en voyant le corps frêle et roué de coups de son petit lion. Remus lui avait dit qu'il avait été battu, mais les mots ne l'avaient pas préparée à une telle brutalité. Pompom avait déshabillé le garçon, ne lui laissant qu'une vieille paire de boxers. Le torse portait des marques de bottes, profondes et d'un vilain pourpre. Il y avait aussi des marques nettes des mêmes bottes sur le genou droit et le bras gauche, mais la blessure la plus horrible était la marque de poing qui s'étalait de la joue gauche à la racine des cheveux.

" Vous avez photographié les marques, Pompom ? Nous pouvons rompre l'enchantement ? " Le visage d'Albus était inquiet, et une larme disparut dans sa barbe alors qu'il murmurait pour lui-même " Pourquoi, Harry, pourquoi ne nous as-tu rien dit ? Nous faisais-tu si peu confiance ? "

Minerva rassembla ses esprits et alla se placer à côté de Pompom, Remus prenant la même place de l'autre côté. Elle secoua la tête. " Je ne pense pas qu'il ait jamais été capable de faire confiance à un adulte, Albus, pas si ça a duré toute sa vie et que personne ne l'a aidé. Comment peut-on faire confiance si on n'a pas appris à le faire ? "

Albus quitta des yeux la silhouette frêle sur le canapé et planta son regard dans les yeux de Minerva. " Vous aviez raison, Minerva, j'aurais dû vous écouter il y a toutes ces années. Merlin me pardonne, vous aviez raison. "

Pompom regarda le vieux sorcier et la sorcière encore secouée et ordonna " Reprenez-vous, j'ai besoin de vous pour rompre l'enchantement. Les pires blessures sont _internes_ et _invisibles_. Cette brute a réussi à lui briser trois vertèbres et un disque juste sous son cou, ainsi que provoquer une commotion par dessus une autre commotion. C'est un miracle que ce coup sur le sommet de son crâne ne l'ait pas **_tué_** instantanément ! "

Albus ferma les yeux et pria l'enfant de lui pardonner pour tout ce à quoi il l'avait condamné à cause d'une décision trop hâtive prise des années auparavant, avant de se redresser et d'ouvrir les yeux. " Minerva, Remus, ensemble à trois... _Revealo Glamorus_ ! " Trois jets de lumière violette frappèrent le centre de la poitrine de Harry et la silhouette sembla frémir, fluctuer puis s'allonger et devenir la forme familière mais toujours couverte de marques de Severus Rogue.

Rogue ouvrit les yeux de surprise, les iris normalement d'un noir absolu devenus gris à cause de la douleur ; il ouvrit la bouche, eut un grognement animal, puis ses yeux roulèrent dans ses orbites et il replongea dans une bienheureuse inconscience.

Pompom hocha rapidement la tête pour les remercier, et transforma le canapé en planche, attachant ensuite la tête et le torse du professeur par des courroies pour l'immobiliser et l'empêcher de se blesser d'avantage. Minerva ramassa le pull ensanglanté abandonné par terre et le transforma en une couverture chaude qu'elle borda autour de la silhouette inerte, solidement attachée à la planche. Pompom regarda Albus. " Nous ne pouvons pas le faire transplaner à Poudlard, ni utiliser la cheminée, et je crains que le Ministère ne détecte l'utilisation d'un Portoloin si près de la maison de Harry, mais j'ai besoin de d'avantage de matériel que je n'ai pu en amener ici. Il va être coincé au lit pendant au moins une semaine pour permettre la guérison de sa colonne vertébrale. Le moindre dommage supplémentaire pourrait le tuer ou le laisser paralysé. Dans l'idéal, il devrait aller à Sainte Mangouste, mais ce n'est pas possible. Que pouvons-nous faire ? "

Albus passa la main dans sa longue barbe, pensif. Il tira un petit miroir de sa poche et appela doucement " Amélia Bones. " Le visage rond et joyeux de la Directrice du Département de Renforcement de la Loi Magique apparut presque aussitôt et répondit " Albus Dumbledore, allez-y, je suis seule et la porte est fermée et gardée. Y a-t-il un problème avec les... procédures de demain ? " Elle semblait craindre que leurs plans aient été découverts. Albus secoua la tête et tourna le miroir afin qu'Amélia puisse voir le corps inerte et solidement attaché de Severus Rogue avant de la regarder à nouveau. " Comme vous le savez, Severus était à la maison des Dursley pour incarner Harry Potter. Nous n'avions pas compté sur la brutalité de son oncle, qui l'a sévèrement battu. Il a besoin de soins plus intensifs que Pompom ne peut en donner ici, mais nous avons peur que, si nous retournons à Poudlard, quelqu'un le voie et cela pourrait mettre la puce à l'oreille du Ministère. "

" J'ai retiré les Aurors de la maison de Potter, après tout, la seule raison pour laquelle Fudge les avait mis là était pour empêcher le garçon de parler à nouveau au Chicaneur. Je peux prendre deux Aurors et venir par Portoloin pour inspecter la maison et m'assurer que tout va bien. Personne ne pourra dire qu'il y a plus de personnes au second voyage du Portoloin qu'au premier. Je ne veux aucune activité anormale autour de Poudlard ce soir, et Minerva et vous devrez être visibles et vaquer à vos activités ordinaires pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons. Avez-vous un endroit sûr où le garder ? "

Albus regarda Pompom, qui réfléchit un moment avant de hocher la tête. " Je peux faire amener assez de potions et d'équipement au quartier général sans que personne ne le voie. Si ceux qui sont déjà là peuvent s'occuper de Severus comme du... résident actuel, je pourrai m'y glisser régulièrement pour les examiner sans sembler quitter le château. " Tout le monde tourna les yeux vers Remus, après tout il était notoire qu'il n'aimait pas Rogue, mais Black le haïssait viscéralement, encore plus depuis l'attaque non provoquée et dévastatrice sur l'esprit du garçon. Remus avala sa salive, l'air d'avoir un mauvais goût dans la bouche, avant de hocher la tête " S'il y a quelqu'un sur place pendant la pleine lune pour s'assurer que Patmol ne le tue pas, je peux assurer le reste du temps. Enfin, je ferai de mon mieux, mais Rogue a intérêt à ne pas provoquer Sirius comme il le fait d'habitude. "

Albus posa une main ridée sur l'épaule du loup-garou et le regarda gravement. " Je pense que même Severus comprendra la nécessité de se tenir à un minimum de politesse quand il est ligoté sur une planche et incapable de bouger. " Albus se tourna à nouveau vers le miroir et acheva la coordination des plans pour évacuer Severus aussi vite et délicatement que possible. Minerva appela rapidement Filius et lui demanda de trouver Tonks et de l'envoyer là où ils se trouvaient le plus vite possible.

* * *

Moins de trente minutes plus tard, Minerva, sous sa forme de chat, accompagnait Tonks déguisée en Harry à Privet Drive pour récupérer les affaires de Harry. Amélia avait accompagné Kingsley et Tonks déguisée en Hestia Jones à la maison d'Arabella pour constater elle aussi les plaies avant de revenir au Ministère, laissant les deux autres Aurors escorter Pompom et Severus au quartier général. De retour à son bureau, elle avait ordonné l'arrestation de M. et Mme Dursley, et envoyé un agent chercher un autre placement pour Dudley – si l'enquête prouvait qu'il n'avait pas participé activement et en toute conscience à la maltraitance, car il venait d'avoir seize ans et pouvait donc être jugé comme un adulte. Ils ne seraient pas arrêtés avant que l'affaire de la conférence de presse ait été réglée, mais tout le monde avait juré que Harry ne passerait pas une minute de plus dans cet endroit, même s'ils devaient changer son nom et l'envoyer en Australie ! 

Tonks caressa la fourrure du chat aux rayures étranges qui s'entortillait autour de ses jambes alors qu'elle s'arrêtait au bout de l'allée du numéro 4 Privet Drive. La grosse voiture de Vernon était absente et la maison semblait vide, donc elle monta précautionneusement les marches. Amélia lui avait demandé de se retenir autant que possible d'utiliser la magie, mais en tant qu'Auror pleinement entraînée et enregistrée, si elle devait utiliser de la magie pour se défendre, cela pourrait être expliqué et justifié par faisant partie des Aurors que Fudge avait envoyé surveiller la maison. Donc, Tonks gardait sa baguette contre sa paume, prête à la laisser glisser sur ses doigts et la saisir en une fraction de seconde si c'était nécessaire. Après avoir vu ce que ces moldus avaient fait au garçon, elle espérait franchement que ce serait nécessaire. Rayures grognait doucement, collée aux jambes de Tonks, qui ouvrit prudemment la porte et se glissa en silence dans la maison sombre.

Elle fouillèrent chaque chambre de l'étage, horrifiées en voyant quelle pièce avait été donnée à Harry en comparaison du luxe dans lequel vivait le reste de la famille. Malheureusement, elles ne purent trouver aucune des affaires de Harry, ni aucun signe qu'il vécut dans la maison, pas le moindre objet, pas de brosse à dents dans la salle de bains, pas une seule photographie au mur, rien. Prenant sa baguette, Tonks murmura un sort de localisation pour trouver les affaires de Harry Potter. La sorcière perplexe, toujours suivie du chat grognant et sifflant, descendit les escaliers et s'arrêta devant la porte d'un placard sous les escaliers. Un rapide '_Alohomora_' plus tard, le solide verrou d'acier renforcé s'ouvrit et la porte entrouverte révéla un petit lit, deux étagères avec des jouets cassés et une boîte emplie de vieilles hardes qui ressemblaient étrangement aux vêtements que Harry portait pendant les vacances. Coincé dans le petit espace au bout du lit, là où le plafond descendait jusqu'au sol au fil des marches, il y avait la malle de Harry, toujours fermée depuis son arrivée plusieurs jours auparavant.

Le chat disparut et fut remplacé par une sorcière sidérée et horrifiée. " Ces monstres ont dû l'enfermer ici, sinon pourquoi y aurait-il un lit et ses affaires ? "

Tonks sortit un appareil photo de la poche de son jean et prit des photos de chaque coin de la pièce, frissonnant et pointant en silence un doigt indigné sur une inscription gribouillée au mur d'une main d'enfant. Minerva se pencha et regarda l'endroit que Tonks montrait. Au crayon rouge, on pouvait lire " **_Chambre de Harry_** ".

* * *

Kingsley ouvrit la porte de la Place Grimaud et se poussa sur la gauche pour laisser passer la civière où était allongé Rogue, sous la cape d'Invisibilité de Harry, avant d'examiner la rue pour s'assurer que personne ne leur prêtait attention. Il ferma la porte derrière eux et les suivit dans le salon, où Sirius et Dobby se tenaient toujours auprès de Harry. Sirius se leva, prêt à protester vigoureusement contre la présence de Rogue dans la maison, mais s'arrêta net, bouche bée, lorsque Remus retira la cape et qu'il vit le corps bleu de coups. 

" Bon Dieu, il a été renversé par une voiture ? " réussit-il enfin à demander.

Remus semblait prêt à se transformer à tout instant, mais Pompom plissa les lèvres et répondit " Seulement si elle pèse 200 kilos et répond au nom de Vernon Dursley. "

Kingsley dut se jeter devant Sirius pour l'empêcher de jaillir hors de la maison, prêt à massacrer ceux qui avaient maltraité son filleul. " Arrête, Black ! Amélia a écrit des mandats d'arrêt et ils seront attrapés demain. Ça ne fera rien de bon à Harry si tu te retrouves à Azkaban. Ces maudits bâtards vont s'y retrouver pour un bon moment et j'ai entendu dire que les moldus sont encore plus atteints par les Détraqueurs que les sorciers. Ils vont payer pour ce qu'ils ont fait, mais ne t'en mêle pas ! "

Pompom arrêta de soigner Severus juste assez longtemps pour donner à Remus et Sirius des potions calmantes avant de les envoyer vers le lit de Harry qui semblait avoir perçu la tension générale et se débattait dans son lit. Sirius le prit dans ses bras et s'allongea contre lui, passant la main dans les cheveux qui commençaient à avoir besoin d'un shampoing et murmurant doucement à l'oreille du garçon.

Kingsley sortit un bloc-notes et commença à y écrire alors que Pompom s'occupait de Severus. Elle dut envoyer Dobby à l'infirmerie de Poudlard plusieurs fois pour lui ramener des choses dont elle avait besoin et quand elle eut enfin fini et s'écroula sur une chaise, épuisée, la tête et les pieds de Severus étaient ligotés à la planche, un étrange appareil passait sous son menton et entourait son crâne, avant de rejoindre une corde qui allait jusqu'à une barre et s'attachait à plusieurs poids, le maintenant immobile et provoquant une traction permanente sur sa colonne vertébrale blessée. Il respirait mieux, le Poussos ayant réparé ses côtes et son bras. L'épaisse pommade appliquée sur ses plaies les avait fait tourner à un vert/pourpre maladif, mais elles avaient quand même meilleure allure. Sa jambe droite était entourée de bandages de la cuisse à la cheville, immobilisant et soutenant le cartilage et les ligaments blessés par la botte de Vernon et aggravés par la marche de Severus.

Pompom accepta avec soulagement une des tasses de chocolat chaud que Dobby distribuait à la ronde. Elle regarda Harry et hocha la tête pour signifier son approbation à Sirius qui s'était assis, Harry couché à plat ventre étalé sur lui, lui caressant le dos d'une main et tenant sa tasse de l'autre.

Remus avala avant de demander " Pompom, comment va-t-il, et qu'est-ce qu'il va devenir ? "

Elle prit une longue gorgée et secoua la tête. " Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui s'est passé. Severus a juste pu dire à Arabella 'Vernon m'a frappé... Pétunia sait... n'a rien fait' avant de perdre connaissance, et elle a appelé de l'aide. Nous devrions pouvoir lui demander quand il se réveillera, dans deux ou trois heures. J'ai peur qu'il souffre beaucoup pendant plusieurs jours. Vernon doit avoir mis tout son poids lorsqu'il l'a frappé pour provoquer des fractures des vertèbres. Les autres blessures ont plusieurs jours ; je pense qu'elles datent de son arrivée. "

Kingsley secoua la tête, écœuré. " J'ai vu cette brute quand je surveillais la maison l'été dernier, on dirait une baleine à forme humaine. Mais je ne comprends pas comment cette femme à tête de cheval peut être reliée à Lily Potter. Elles ne se _ressemblent_ pas. "

Sirius leva la tête, se mêlant pour la première fois à la discussion. " Lily a toujours su qu'elle avait été adoptée, mais ses parents refusaient de lui dire quoi que ce soit. Elle savait que c'était sans doute une adoption moldue, puisque ses parents adoptifs, comme Pétunia, sont moldus sans la plus petite trace de magie. Elle a dû attendre d'avoir 21 ans pour accéder aux documents d'adoption et nous savons tous ce qui s'est passé à cette époque. Ils se cachaient, ses parents étaient déjà morts, et trouver la vérité n'était pas sur sa liste de priorités. "

Kingsley sembla excité par les informations. " Donc il y a une possibilité pour que Harry ait d'autres parents, des parents qui seraient heureux d'accueillir un garçon si formidable. Quand j'en aurai fini avec l'enquête, je verrai ce qu'on peut trouver. Bien sûr, si les parents de Lily étaient sorciers, une potion d'héritage serait le mieux. Peut-être qu'on pourra persuader Severus d'en préparer une quand il sera remis. "

Remus eut un rire sans joie. " Je vous parie qu'il ne va plus jamais harceler Harry en lui disant qu'il est un sale gosse pourri-gâté comme Drago Malefoy. Je frémis en pensant à quoi a dû ressembler la vie de Harry. "

Kingsley regarda Pompom, pensif. " Comme il y a maintenant une enquête ouverte et des accusations de maltraitance, nous aurons besoin du dossier médical complet de Harry quand vous aurez récupéré et que Severus sera hors de danger. "

Pompom sourit, l'air plus heureuse que depuis le début de la journée. " Je ne peux pas attendre d'envoyer ces misérables excuses d'êtres humains au diable. Et je pense que l'examen sera le dernier clou de leurs cercueils. " Elle fit disparaître sa tasse vide et se leva, prenant son sac de potions beaucoup plus vide qu'il ne l'était en arrivant. " Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, messieurs, je dois rentrer au château avant que quelqu'un remarque mon absence et que notre cher crapaud ait des doutes. "

* * *

Ombrage avait été incapable de convaincre le Ministre de quoi que ce soit et en fait, il avait commencé à évoquer la possibilité d'une longue cure de repos à Sainte Mangouste si elle n'arrêtait pas de parler de charges à retenir contre des hybrides. Donc, maintenant, Dolorès avait une mission à accomplir. Elle allait rassembler des preuves contre ces animaux écœurants et les faire tous remplacer par des professeurs compétents, qui auraient été formés et approuvés par le Ministère. 

Elle se faufila dans les couloirs, espérant entendre des conversations secrètes sur des réunions interdites, mais jusque là, elle n'avait rien trouvé. Plusieurs fois, elle s'était retournée brusquement, certaine d'être suivie, mais elle n'avait vu personne, et le bruit des pas s'était subitement arrêté au milieu de l'après-midi pour ne plus reparaître. Elle demanda à avoir son dîner dans ses quartiers, elle n'allait pas gâcher son appétit en mangeant parmi une si horrible compagnie. Elle laissa son plateau pour les elfes de maison – répugnantes petites créatures, mais elle devait admettre qu'ils avaient leur utilité et au moins ils montraient un respect suffisant à leurs maîtres. Elle descendit les quelques marches menant à son bureau et s'arrêta en voyant la grande boîte surmontée d'un gros ruban rouge.

Son cœur manqua un battement ; ça venait sûrement de son cher Severus. Elle courut vers le paquet et arracha le morceau de parchemin qui y était attaché.

'**_A ma Tendre Chérie,_**

_**La plus belle femme du monde.**_

**_Votre admirateur secret_**.'

Elle serra une main couverte de bagues contre sa poitrine ; ça ne pouvait pas venir de son 'Sevinou', il _signait_ toujours les mots qu'il lui laissait. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent et un large sourire fendit son visage alors qu'elle se demandait qui d'autre au château pouvait être digne de son amour.

* * *

_Harry s'était réveillé de sa sieste en se sentant froid et abandonné ; la chaleur qu'il recherchait et savourait avait disparu. La rivière avait gonflé et charriait des litres de liquide noir, avec des éclaboussures et des jaillissements plusieurs mètres au dessus de la surface. Il sentit la colère et l'hostilité revenir beaucoup plus que depuis sont arrivée inattendue dans ce sanctuaire. Il se demanda ce qui avait provoqué cette montée brutale de ses émotions alors qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé. Il dormait paisiblement, savourant le confort des bras fantomatiques qui le tenaient et le cœur qui battait contre son dos quand soudain tout avait changé. Prenant des notes sur ce qui s'était passé en attendant de pouvoir résoudre le mystère, il grimpa sur son Eclair de Feu et retourna à la clairière, loin des insupportables tourment et tumulte de la rivière._

_Quand il atteignit la clairière, ses émotions s'étaient apaisées, la colère et la haine inexplicables avaient disparu comme si elles n'avaient jamais existé. Il descendit de son balai et s'assit, se prenant un copieux déjeuner dans le panier. Il sourit en sentant les bras le saisir à nouveau. Mangeant son sandwich d'une main, il tendit l'autre vers un livre de Potions Avancées et tourna toute son attention vers le sujet soudain fascinant._

* * *

Tonks et Minerva contemplaient toujours, bouche bée, le spectacle prouvant que tous les bâtards sadiques ne finissaient pas forcément Mangemorts quand une clé tournant dans la serrure ramena leur attention à la porte. Vernon Dursley, l'air très content de lui, regardait par dessus son épaule son énorme sœur sans forme, tout deux discutant de la nécessité de noyer les chiots en dessous des standards et de ne malheureusement pas pouvoir faire ça pour les enfants. La tante Marge entra, la grande Pétunia à la tête de cheval et à l'air aigre derrière elle, surveillant son énorme fils qui traînait un vieux sac de cuir rose dans la maison et jusqu'en haut des escaliers, vers la chambre douillette et exagérément décorée que la famille réservée à la robuste femme vêtue de tweed. 

Aucun des Dursley n'avait remarqué la présence de Tonks (toujours déguisée en Harry) ni Minerva McGonagall livide et plus qu'effrayante, en mode 'Directrice de Maison prête à provoquer de graves dommages corporels aux coupables'. Marge s'arrêta, Pétunia lui rentra dedans, Dudley trébucha contre sa mère et tomba de tout son long dans l'escalier, provoquant un grand 'boum' qui fit tomber des morceaux de plâtre des murs et du plafond. Vernon était en train de parler ; il se tourna vers les visages surpris et soudain blêmes de sa sœur et de sa femme et s'arrêta net, bouche bée, des gouttes de salive sur sa moustache de morse.

Minerva poussa Tonks derrière elle, baguette brandie et prête, tentant de respirer profondément et luttant pour la première fois de sa vie contre l'envie de jeter un sort mortel. Tonks reprit sa forme normale et vint se placer à côté de McGonagall dans l'entrée maintenant quelque peu bondée. Elle tira sa baguette de la main gauche, sans quitter des yeux l'abominable groupe en face d'elle.

Vernon ferma la bouche, l'ouvrit, et la referma avant de sembler rassembler tout son courage et de commencer à hurler sur les deux femmes... les deux _monstres_ qui avaient l'audace de le menacer avec ces... bâtons... _surnaturels_ dans sa propre maison, _sa propre maison_ !

" **_C'est chez moi ici, les montres, vous allez partir immédiatement ! C'est déjà assez, espèces de créatures démoniaques, de nous coller ce misérable morveux sur le dos chaque fois que ça vous arrange, vous pensez que vous... votre espèce... pouvez débarquer comme ça ! C'est chez moi, disparaissez !_** " Vernon postillonnait, de la salive coulait sur son menton alors qu'il maudissait les deux monstres surnaturels qui se tenaient là, osant le menacer lui et sa famille.

McGonagall se dressa de toute sa hauteur, la bouche pincée de rage, les yeux brûlant de pouvoir en disant un simple sort " **_aequitas existimationis conscisco_ **! " Une lumière dorée jaillit de sa baguette et entoura les quatre moldus pétrifiés de terreur. Quand il sembla ne rien se passer, Vernon voulut faire un pas en avant, et découvrit qu'il était collé au sol. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais découvrit qu'il était incapable de parler. La lumière sembla se fondre dans leur peau. Sa vie défila devant ses yeux, une expression d'horreur se posa sur son visage, des larmes de peur coulant sur ses joues soudain blanches. Marge réussit à lever une main tremblante devant son visage livide, ses yeux s'arrondissant d'horreur et de choc alors que tout ce qu'elle avait fait, dit ou même pensé défilait comme un film en accéléré dans son esprit. Pétunia était tombée à genoux, le visage enfoui dans ses mains, des cris étouffés s'échappant malgré le poing qu'elle avait enfoncé dans sa bouche. Dudley était allongé sur l'escalier, gémissant, la large flaque s'étalant sous lui témoin flagrant et nauséabond qu'il avait perdu le contrôle de ses fonctions corporelles alors qu'il se recroquevillait, les bras levés devant sa tête.

Tonks semblait impressionnée par la sorcière debout à côté d'elle. " Bon sang, Minerva, je ne savais pas que vous pouviez lancer ce sort. Il faut une sacrée puissance et une colère juste pour le jeter ! "

L'air de satisfaction sur le visage normalement impassible de la sorcière était sans prix. " Je n'avais jamais pu le lancer et je ne pense pas que je pourrai à nouveau. Mais il me semblait juste de le faire maintenant. "

Tonks regarda avec dégoût les masses de chair tremblotantes répandues dans différentes positions sur le sol maintenant vraiment sale et donna un coup de pied au morse géant devant elle. " Qu'est-ce qu'on fait d'eux maintenant ? Madame Bones a dit que les mandats d'accusation ne seraient pas exécutés avant les... événements... de demain. "

Minerva leva un sourcil et haussa les épaules avant de prendre un petit miroir presque identique à celui qu'Albus avait utilisé pour appeler Amélia. " Arthur Weasley " dit-elle fermement et calmement. Il ne fallut que quelques instants pour obtenir une réponse. " Minerva, allez-y. Je suis seul et personne n'écoute. "

Minerva regarda timidement l'homme au crâne dégarni dans le miroir. " Albus vous a-t-il informé des... conditions... que nous avons découvert aujourd'hui ? "

" Oui, toute la famille est en train de s'installer au quartier général en ce moment. Albus a pensé que Harry avait besoin du soutien de tous ses amis et ils voulaient le voir. Et puis Molly pourra aider avec les... euh... patients... si nécessaire. "

Minerva prit une grande respiration et avoua " J'ai jeté le sort de 'justice et fermeté' sur les Dursley et maintenant nous avons besoin d'en endroit où les... garder en sécurité jusqu'aux... événements de demain... sans être découverts. " Elle baissa les yeux, un peu embarrassée de ne pas avoir pu contenir sa colère contre les moldus.

Arthur se détourna du miroir, parlant à quelqu'un derrière lui. Il se tourna à nouveau vers Minerva et hocha la tête, impressionné. " Excellent, Minerva. Vous avez réussi à les atteindre tous les trois ? Très impressionnant, vraiment très impressionnant. "

Minerva leva à nouveau les yeux, l'air contente mais un peu intimidée. " Quatre, l'horrible tante Marge était également là. "

" Cette femme atroce que Harry a fait gonfler à force de l'entendre parler de lui comme d'un avorton malformé qui méritait d'être noyé ? " demanda-t-il.

Le sourire sur le visage de Minerva rappelait les traits de sa forme Animagus dans la version la plus sauvage. " Oui, Arthur, elle-même. "

Le sourire d'Arthur fit écho au sien lorsqu'il continua " Bill et Charlie sont en vacances ici pour voir les enfants et les jumeaux se sont aussi portés volontaires, donc les quatre garçons seront là dès que possible. Ils iront par Cheminette chez Arabella puis vous rejoindront dans moins d'une demi-heure. Ils resteront et garderont ces misérables moldus en 'garde à l'œil' jusqu'à demain. "

Tonks regarda le directeur du Bureau de Détournement de l'Artisanat Moldu par dessus l'épaule de Minerva et roula des yeux. " Arthur, c'est 'garde à vue', '_garde à vue_'... pas '_garde à l'œil_'. Bon sang, parlez moldu correctement ! "

* * *

Il était presque neuf heures du soir quand Severus montra des signes d'éveil. Molly avait envoyé les trois enfants à l'étage pour faire leurs devoirs pendant qu'elle allait d'un lit à l'autre, redressant une couverture, donnant aux deux sorciers à demi conscients des bols de bouillie fortifiée, apportant de quoi manger et boire à Sirius qui tenait toujours Harry sur ses genoux et lui parlait doucement. Remus était parti à contrecœur à cause de la pleine lune. Avec tout ce qui était arrivé au château, Severus n'avait pas pu préparer la potion et celles qui étaient disponibles dans le commerce n'étaient pas de la meilleure qualité ou même totalement fiables ; après tout, à qui un loup-garou allait-il se plaindre ? 

Severus essaya de remuer et de se mettre plus à l'aise mais conclut que l'atroce oncle de Potter devait l'avoir attaché. Il essaya de rassembler assez d'énergie pour faire de la magie sans baguette et se libérer, mais il était top abruti et blessé pour faire autre chose que se donner encore plus mal à la tête. Il se souvenait vaguement d'un parcours épuisant, qui avait semblé faire plusieurs kilomètres de long, à placer un pied devant l'autre, traversant les sept cercles de l'enfer pour rejoindre Arabella après des heures de torture. Il s'était arrêté pour s'appuyer contre chaque arbre, barrière et boîte à lettres sur son chemin, se forçant à marcher encore et encore quand tout ce qu'il voulait était laisser tomber et mourir sur place. Personne ne s'était arrêté pour lui demander s'il allait bien, plusieurs personnes avaient délibérément traversé la rue pour ne pas croiser le garçon souffrant visiblement le martyre. 'Merlin, qu'est-ce que ces bâtards ont dit aux voisins sur le garçon pour qu'ils l'ignorent et l'évitent comme ça ?'

Il essaya à nouveau de bouger la tête, elle lui faisait mal à cause de la pression d'une sorte de sangle qui passait sur la contusion qu'il avait sur le côté du visage mais il ne réussit qu'à pousser un léger gémissement. " Tout va bien, Severus, vous êtes en sécurité au quartier général. Pompom a dû vous attacher pour que votre dos guérisse mais elle a laissé des potions contre la douleur et de la potion de Sommeil sans rêves si vous voulez. Severus, ouvrez les yeux, c'est Molly, vous êtes au quartier général. " Le bruit se répéta encore et encore jusqu'à devenir des mots intelligibles dits par une voix reconnaissable. Il soupira profondément, remarquant pour la première fois que ses côtes ne lui faisaient plus aussi mal qu'avant. Il ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre quand Molly baissa les lumières pour ne pas l'aveugler. Elle lui sourit et tira une chaise près de lui afin de pouvoir faire couler de la potion contre la douleur dans sa bouche sans en gaspiller. " Tenez, encore un peu et vous vous sentirez mieux dans un instant. "

Pour une fois, Severus ne fit pas une moue écœurée devant le ton maternel ; en fait, au fond de lui, il aimait bien le chaud sentiment de soulagement qui se répandait dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle continuait à lui parler. Après avoir avalé une bonne dose de sa super potion spéciale antidouleur, il essaya de s'asseoir mais elle appuya doucement sur son épaule. " Pompom a dit que vous alliez vous remettre, mais elle a dû vous attacher pour que votre colonne vertébrale puisse guérir. Vous avez réussi à dire que Vernon Dursley vous a fait ça et que Pétunia savait mais n'a rien fait. C'est exact ? " lui demanda-t-elle doucement en passant la main dans ses cheveux, comme elle faisait pour ses propres enfants. Severus ferma les yeux, ne voulant pas qu'elle arrête le mouvement apaisant, mais ne désirant pour rien au monde laisser savoir qu'il aimait ça. Il essaya de hocher la tête, comme sa gorge était sèche et douloureuse. Ne pouvant pas bouger, il croassa " Oui... où... " Molly ôta sa main et glissa une paille moldue dans sa bouche, l'aidant à avaler de l'eau merveilleusement glacée. Elle ne le laissa prendre que de petites gorgées jusqu'à ce qu'il ferme la bouche. Elle reposa la gobelet et recommença à caresser les longs cheveux noirs, surprise de les trouver lisses et fins, pas particulièrement graisseux. " Amélia Bones a signé des mandats d'arrestation pour Vernon et Pétunia. Elle pour maltraitance, négligence et non assistance à personne en danger, lui pour les mêmes charges plus tentative de meurtre sur mineur. Ils seront arrêtés demain. Maintenant, buvez cette potion de sommeil, vous pourrez parler à Albus demain après-midi. Reposez-vous maintenant et guérissez. " Elle continua à caresser la tête sombre alors que Severus glissait dans un profond sommeil, un large sourire de satisfaction sur le visage.

* * *

A-T/N : Prochain chapitre le 30 décembre (dans la mesure du possible ! lol), _La Conférence de Presse_ : la conférence de presse, les garçons Weasley en geôliers, et toujours les histoires d'amour de Dolorès Ombrage ! Plus la guérison progressive de Harry et Rogue, que demande le peuple ? Merci pour toutes les reviews, continuez. 

_Aequitas_ : juste

_Existimationis_ : jugement

_Conscisco_ : décret, loi

**Joyeux Noël à tous !**


	13. La Conférence de Presse

La Casse se Paie

Panneau à messages : Je sais, je suis en retard ! Je me suis retrouvée incapable de faire quoi que ce soit pendant deux semaines et je n'ai recommencé à fonctionner normalement qu'aujourd'hui. J'ai déjà traduit un quart du chapitre suivant et il paraîtra à l'heure.

Réponses aux reviews :  
**Thealie** : " Pauvre Severus, ça doit faire vraiment très mal. Je n'ose même pas imaginer. Minerva m'a impressionnée ! Le sort qu'elle a lancé a l'air d'être très puissant. Et surtout terrifiant. "  
_Réponse_ : Tu trouveras plus de détails dans ce chapitre.

**Kart** : " J'adore tes 2 traductions de Teacherbev (même si je n'ai jamais laissé de review. Mea culpa !). Elles me font beaucoup rire et j'ai beaucoup de plaisir à les lire voire à les relire. Je me découvre d'ailleurs avec "la casse se paie" des petits côtés sadiques (lol). Par contre, je m'interroge sur les côtés de l'adoption de Lily qui sont évoqués dans ce chapitre. Si elle savait depuis longtemps qu'elle était adoptée, Pétunia devait aussi le savoir. Or, vu son aversion pour Harry, je ne pense pas qu'elle aurait manqué de le signaler pour pouvoir se débarrasser de son neveu. (je crois me souvenir que la protection par les liens du sang était évoquée dans la lettre de Dumbledore quand Harry leur a été confié) Dans tous les cas, je te dis merci pour ces traductions et surtout n'arrête pas! "  
_Réponse_ : Rien n'indique qu'elle savait ! Avec ton explication, il est même plus probable qu'elle ne savait pas. Elle n'était pas la première concernée, et je doute qu'elle se soit cassée la tête à savoir... (lol). Et du côté mémoire, elle était trop jeune au moment de l'adoption pour avoir un souvenir.

**666Naku** : " OUAIS ! Super, les Dursley vont être arrêtés et en plus ils vont passer leur garde à vue avec 4 Weasley, ça va être le commencement de leur cauchemar, un aperçu de l'enfer  
Hum n'empêche c'est triste pour Sev que dès que les autres l'ont vu, ils ont tout de suite pensé à Ryry et lui... pas vraiment  
Ah, cool, Sev va faire une potion d'héritage, c'est cool pour Ry !  
Hum, tu as mis "elle avait ordonné l'arrestation de M. et Mme Weasley, et envoyé un agent chercher un autre placement pour Dudley" Mr et Mme Dursley plutôt non ?  
VIVEMENT LA SUITEUH !  
Kissous "  
_Réponse_ : Ben, Rogue avait l'apparence de Harry à ce moment là – je ne l'ai pas mis, mais pendant que Rogue était chez les Dursley, son nom apparaissait chaque fois comme Rogue/Harry.  
Pour " M et Mme Weasley ", je sais, le chapitre a été corrigé depuis.

**Eliel Imlaris** : " ça progresse et devient des plus intéressants. Maintenant Rogue sait ce qu'a enduré Harry et je suis impatiente de voir comment il va s'y prendre pour lui parler sans se recevoir de sort au visage. Vivement la suite. "  
_Réponse_ : Tu auras justement un indice à la toute fin de ce chapitre...

**Namyothis** : " Comment rattraper un Noël pourri.  
Il suffit de compter sur Teacherbev et sa super traductrice Matteic.  
Mille merci les filles, j'ai retrouver le sourire.  
Pour le crapaud et le caramel mou (mdr), je voulais qu'ils vont sauter. Une jolie chaise éjectable. Là Severus est vraiment mal en point, y a pas à dire l'auteur est sadique.  
En tout cas on est à un tournant de l'histoire et la réaction de Minerva est GRANDIOSE. J'ai vraiment hâte de lire la suite.  
Tu vas dire que je râle tout les temps, mais y encore une erreur qui n'est pas passée. Tu as écrit je cite:  
"De retour à son bureau, elle avait ordonné l'arrestation de M. et Mme Weasley, et envoyé un agent chercher un autre placement pour Dudley " Pas Weasley, Dursley. Molly et Arthur n'y sont pour rien eux.Et encore bravo. "  
_Réponse_ : Ah, toi aussi il était... ? Moi, c'est les neveux qui m'ont redonné le moral...  
Je crois que tout le monde a aimé la réaction de Minerva. On en saura plus dans ce chapitre sur le sort qu'elle a jeté.  
Un certain nombre de personnes a également remarqué la faute...

**Drago's fan** : " wouaho! On peut dire que tu as choisi un Harry vraiment hyper mal traité ! en tout cas, moi je m'étais dit "enfermé dans un placard jusqu'à ses 11 ans, c'est déjà pas mal horrible, non?"  
En tout cas, très intéressant. Continue! "  
_Réponse_ : Il y a pire sur le site... Une fois, ils l'avaient rendu aveugle en lui cassant ses lunettes sur les yeux (je ne rentre pas dans les détails, c'est déjà assez gore comme ça).

**Lunenoire** : " j'adore les sorts soumis à conditions... "  
_Réponse_ : Hin hin.

**Kokoroyume** : " TT  
Severus est vraiment dans un sale état... (Je hais les Dursley --)  
J'ai beaucoup aimé l'intervention de Minerva en tous cas (en voilà un bon début de châtiment éè)  
Et puis la fin, lorsque Molly se montre maternelle avec Snape est attendrissante  
Merchi pour ce beau chapitre ! "  
_Réponse_ : De riench ! Oui, c'est pas mal hein, elle passe de la violence à la tendresse en un rien de temps, c'est assez surprenant...

**Nymphadora Tonks** : " Génial ce chapitre et les Dursley méritent amplement ce qu'il va leur arriver et je serais pas contre qu'il leur arrive encore plus de choses... niark niark niark Entk j'espère que Harry et Severus vont vite s'en remettre maintenant et je me demande bien comment va maintenant aller leur relation à tous les deux.  
Bisous Nymphe "  
_Réponse_ : Courage, il ne reste plus qu'une vingtaine de chapitres avant d'avoir la réponse...

Et merci aussi à **Elise**, **Zaika**, **runasmy**, **Me-Violine**, **BBM**, **Touraz**, **Blueyeshot**, **Sylvrana**-**moonlight**, **Patmol**, **Lucius' fan**, **Becky666** et **lys** (contretemps involontaire. Désolée ! Je pensais à vous tous les jours en me disant 'ils vont croire que je les ai abandonnés...')

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : La Conférence de Presse**

Dolorès Ombrage se réveilla tôt. Elle avait mal dormi après tout ce qui s'était passé les jours précédents, son cerveau travaillant furieusement à tenter de comprendre tous les événements étranges qui avaient eu lieu. Elle drapa sa robe de chambre en pilou-pilou rose autour de sa silhouette à la Botero, entra dans la salle de bain luxueuse reliée à sa vaste chambre, ôta sa chemise de nuit à nounours et entra dans la grande baignoire carrée, les bulles à la lavande flottant tout autour d'elle et dissimulant sa silhouette d'hippopotame. Elle fit couler une généreuse dose de shampoing dans sa grosse main et passa vigoureusement ses petits doigts boudinés dans ses cheveux grisonnants, imaginant son 'admirateur secret' passer ses longs doigts soyeux dans sa chevelure. En achevant son bain, elle s'imagina que c'était son amour qui était en train de la sécher avec l'immense drap de bain duveteux.

Portant ses sous-vêtements les plus légers, les pourpre à lacets que son cousin lui avait donné des années auparavant par plaisanterie dont elle n'avait jamais compris la signification, et se tapotant le menton du doigt, elle examina sa penderie à la recherche d'une tenue parfaite. Trouvant la perfection au fond de l'armoire, elle l'en sortit, lui jeta un rapide sort de nettoyage ainsi qu'un sort de Défroissage et l'enfila. Les plis souples du velours violet étaient un peu serrés autour de sa poitrine et de sa taille ; peut-être la robe avait-elle rétréci pendant tout le temps qu'elle était restée enfermée dans l'armoire ? Marmonnant à propos de tissus de mauvaise qualité dans des robes si chères, elle chuchota un sort d'Agrandissement, ce n'était pas permanent, elle n'avait pas le pouvoir de lancer ces sorts de manière permanente, mais ça durerait bien pendant quatorze ou quinze heures.

Laissant ses cheveux sécher seuls – ils frisaient plus que quand elle les séchait magiquement – elle se dirigea avec curiosité vers la boîte que son admirateur secret avait laissée la veille. Son souffle se coupa quand elle fouilla dans la boîte et en sortit les merveilleux présents de son nouvel amour. Les chaînes rouillées roulèrent sur la table avec un étrange bruit de cloches ; elle tourna dans ses mains les menottes visiblement déjà utilisées qui pendaient au bout des chaînes, des petites particules de rouille et d'autres substances qu'il valait mieux ne pas nommer tombèrent par terre. Son expression et d'impatience devient un air de prédateur alors que son rêve éveillé s'intensifiait et qu'elle imaginait les professeurs de Poudlard et certains de ses collègues du Ministère accrochés à un grand mur de pierre avec les chaînes et les menottes qu'elle tenait dans ses mains, elle marchant derrière eux le fouet à la main, des morceaux de peau et du sang giclant en l'air alors qu'ils la suppliaient. Un frémissement particulièrement diabolique parcourut son corps alors qu'elle imaginait Harry Potter enchaîné par dessus son bureau, et elle accomplissant sa vengeance contre l'existence même du morveux sur son corps ensanglanté et mutilé (T/N : Teach, t'as pas honte de publier cette histoire en K? C'est au moins du T, ça !)

Ses mains coururent sur toute la longueur des solides chaînes de fer rouillé, et son visage prit une expression rêveuse alors qu'elle imaginait son 'amour' agissant de ses manières ténébreuses avec elle qui serait allongée sur un grand lit tout drapé de soie, enchaînée à la tête du lit. Elle tira une des chaînes vers elle et toucha légèrement les menottes avec sa joue avant de tout ranger dans la grande boîte.

* * *

Cornélius Fudge se tenait, seulement vêtu de ses boxers écossais rouge et violets au milieu de sa vaste armoire, réfléchissant sur ce qu'il devait porter pour une telle occasion. Aujourd'hui, il allait enfin discréditer complètement ce vieux sénile et détruire son image pour toujours aux yeux du public. Bien sûr, il serait là pour ramasser les pièces en tant que sorcier le plus sage et respecté du monde après la chute de Dumbledore. 

Il sortit robe sur robe de la penderie en bois poli, lançant par terre comme de vieilles serpillières des vêtements onéreux mais totalement dépourvus de goût, ignorant les objurgations désespérés de son elfe de maison personnel à arrêter. Fudge trouva enfin le parfait mélange de pouvoir et de respect, tira la robe hors de l'armoire, en arrachant le cintre qui tomba sur la tête du pauvre elfe essayant de sauver les vêtements éparpillés au sol pour ne pas avoir à les relaver et à les rerepasser. Les robes rouge et or étaient ornées d'un grand sorbier des oiseaux dans le dos, la broderie faite dans le plus beau fil d'argent. Fudge avait laissé de côté le fait qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'usurper le symbole de la maison Serdaigle quand il avait commandé la robe des années auparavant. A l'époque, il pensait qu'il allait devenir le gardien magique de ce sale mioche de Harry Potter à tout moment et qu'il aurait donc droit au symbole des Serdaigle jusqu'à ce que le morveux ait dix-sept ans, mais cela n'était jamais arrivé malgré ses meilleures machinations. Mais maintenant, il méritait les accolades et le respect que cette robe commandait, et par Merlin, il la porterait !

* * *

Amélia Bones avait rassemblé son groupe spécialement sélectionné de trente quatre Aurors triés sur le volet, parfaitement honnêtes et dignes de confiance dans la salle de réunion 6 à sept heures du matin. Elles les regarda ; tous se tenaient fiers et prêts dans leurs robes écarlates. Elle fit un dernier briefing, donnant à chacun le mandat d'accusation signé et soigné ainsi que des menottes magiques, toutes porteuses de sorts contre le Transplanage et les Portoloins. Ils étaient également ensorcelés pour drainer les pouvoirs du sorcier ou de la sorcière attaché et d'empêcher un Animagus de prendre sa forme animale pour s'évader. La directrice rusée du Département de Renforcement de la Loi Magique ne voulait pas risquer qu'un seul des criminels échappe à sa punition justifiée. Avec un sourire d'impatience, elle s'assura que tout le monde tenait la longue corde qui servait de Portoloin et dit le mot de passe qui l'activait : " Jour de justice ! " 

Les trente-cinq personnes disparurent de la pièce du Ministère et réapparurent dans une salle de Poudlard. Albus Dumbledore sortit de l'ombre de la grande salle de classe inutilisée et poussiéreuse et serra la main d'Amélia, heureux et impatient. D'un geste de sa baguette, il fit disparaître la poussière, et d'un second geste, il conjura des tables et des chaises pour tout le monde. Une phrase murmurée fit apparaître un petit déjeuner copieux, cuisiné dans la tradition de Poudlard.

La conversation à voix basse se répandit dans la pièce, entrecoupée de bruits de satisfaction des convives savourant le repas, et l'atmosphère s'épaissit d'impatience. Chacun attendait huit heures et demie ; ils allaient se rendre dans la Grande Salle en tant qu'agents de sécurité pour le dernier acte officiel du Ministre Fudge en tant que Ministre. Une conférence de presse qu'il avait demandée et préparée lui-même !

* * *

Harry était allongé dans son lit dans le salon, Ginny assise au bord du lit au niveau de sa tête, Hermione en face, et Ron au niveau de sa taille. Les trois adolescents parlaient de ce qui s'était passé les jours précédents, de ce que Harry avait manqué, et de combien ils étaient impatients qu'il se réveillent. Tous jetaient des coups d'œil prudents vers le lit où Rogue était allongé, attaché à une sorte d'instrument de torture – du moins, c'était ce qu'ils voyaient. Molly était parti par Cheminette acheter des provisions pour les résidents de plus en plus nombreux qui habitaient Place Grimaud le temps des vacances et Sirius était allé prendre une douche et dormir un peu dans son lit, après avoir été menacé par Madame Pomfresh. Tous les autres membres de l'Ordre étaient partis au château, disséminés dans le public au cas où quelque chose tournerait mal. 

Hermione regarda Rogue et vit ses bras trembler, ses lèvres remuer et ses yeux rouler sous ses paupières. Elle se dit que c'était à peu près tout ce qu'il pouvait bouger, ligoté comme il l'était. Elle comprenait à peu près la raison de tout cet appareillage grâce à ses origines moldues. Elle n'avait jamais vu personne en traction pour des blessures à la colonne vertébrale – bon, à part à la télévision – mais elle comprenait ce qui se passait. Personne ne leur avait rien dit, à part que Rogue avait été blessé alors qu'il incarnait Harry à la maison de son oncle et de sa tante, mais elle avait la très nette impression que la maltraitance datait de plusieurs années. Elle avait essayé de faire parler Harry, de le faire s'adresser à quelqu'un, elle ou quelqu'un d'autre, mais il répondait toujours qu'il n'y avait rien, à part que Pétunia ne le nourrissait pas assez parfois, que son oncle lui donnait des corvées et que Dudley avait l'habitude de jouer à la " Chasse à Harry " quand ils étaient petits, mais que maintenant il était trop rapide et Dudley trop gros.

Alors qu'elle regardait, Rogue leva les bras et le replia sur son visage. Elle l'entendit gémir et murmurer et elle se leva, s'approchant de leur professeur le plus haï et redouté, à l'instant où un cri perçant sortit de sous ses mains.

Rogue avait repris connaissance mais il ne se souvenait pas de où il était ou de ce qui s'était passé, il savait juste qu'il était attaché et totalement incapable de bouger, ce qui le replongea dans son enfance, quand son père l'immobilisait avec des sorts pour qu'il ne puisse pas s'enfuir ou lutter quand il était _discipliné_ pour une désobéissance réelle ou imaginaire aux règles. Malheureusement pour lui, son ivrogne de père changeait les règles sans prévenir son fils ni lui donner les nouvelles.

Rogue essayait de bouger la tête, mais tout ce qu'il avait réussi à faire était la couvrir avec ses bras. La panique avait commencé à s'emparer de lui quand il avait réalisé qu'il ne pourrait pas protéger son torse, la cible favorite de son père, car il ne voulait pas que les traces se voient – histoire de garantir la tranquillité aristocratique de la famille, etc...

" Non, Père, je serai sage, s'il vous plait, ne me punissez pas. Pitié, Père, pitié, non... " Il murmurait, répétant la même supplique encore et encore, quand Hermione s'approcha de lui assez près pour l'entendre. Son cri de surprise attira Ginny et Ron et ils rejoignirent leur amie, horrifiés par ce qu'ils entendaient. Ron blêmit, seules ses taches de rousseur ressortant. " Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Il n'y a que Sirius et il dort. "

Alors qu'ils se concertaient, un cri perçant pulvérisa le calme de la maison. Un bruit de galop dans l'escalier suivit immédiatement. Avant que l'écho de l'horrible cri se soit totalement dissipé, Sirius entra dans la pièce, la main tenant fermement le chambranle de la porte. Le souffle court, il regarda d'abord Harry, puis Rogue entouré des trois adolescents sous le choc.

" Que s'est-il passé, qui a crié ? " réussit-il à haleter.

Les trois enfants se tournèrent vers lui puis regardèrent à nouveau Rogue avant qu'Hermione se redresse et tente d'expliquer " Le professeur Rogue, monsieur, il remuait la tête et il murmurait alors on est venus voir ce qui n'allait pas. Il répétait 'Pitié, Père, ne me faites pas de mal, je serai sage...' Et puis il a... hurlé de douleur... et on ne savait pas quoi faire... et vous êtes arrivé, et... " sa voix s'éteignit alors qu'elle s'écartait pour que Sirius puisse voir Rogue. Il avait toujours les bras sur le visage, sa tête tremblait alors qu'il essayait de la bouger malgré les sangles qui le retenaient. Ses paupières étaient serrées à les fendre, mais quelques larmes étaient visibles sur ses joues, d'où elles coulaient dans ses cheveux.

Sirius leur fit signe de retourner auprès de Harry et traversa la pièce pour regarder Rogue. Il ne vit pas l'idiot graisseux qui leur avait pourri l'existence lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard, ni le démon qui avait traumatisé son filleul au point que le garçon s'était retiré dans son esprit. Il vit juste un être humain, qui avait été torturé et grièvement blessé, et qui était maintenant pris dans ses propres cauchemars.

Dumbledore avait maintes et maintes fois essayé d'expliquer aux quatre Maraudeurs qu'ils feraient mieux de devenir amis, ou au moins de cesser de tourmenter leur cible favorite, lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard. Ses encouragements et insinuations leur étaient entrés par une oreille et sortis par l'autre, mais ce qu'il avait essayé de leur faire comprendre prenait soudain sens alors que Sirius regardait le corps brisé de son ennemi.

Sirius se laissa tomber dans la chaise de Molly. 'Je me fiche qu'il soit aussi atroce envers nous, en particulier envers Harry. Il ne méritait pas de se faire rouer de coups comme ça, surtout s'il remplaçait Harry. Visiblement, il ne sait pas où il est.' Les pensées de Sirius tournaient comme des moulins dans son esprit alors qu'il essayait d'enregistrer ce qu'il venait de réaliser sur la vie de Rogue, enfant et adulte. Il tendit la main comme il avait vu Molly faire et la passa avec hésitation sur les cheveux noirs, l'esprit si embrouillé qu'il remarqua à peine ce qu'il faisait. Rogue cessa de marmonner, son cerveau embrumé réalisant lentement que la main qui le touchait ne lui ferait pas de mal, avant qu'il pousse un soupir et que ses bras se détendent.

Sirius tendit la main instinctivement et baissa les bras de Rogue pour qu'ils reposent à nouveau sur le lit, prenant une des mains froides dans la sienne. Il ne réalisa ce qu'il faisait que lorsque la main agrippa la sienne. Baissant les yeux, il vit avec surprise qu'il caressait les cheveux noirs étalés sur l'oreiller et que Rogue avait l'air paisible. Comme s'il avait reçu un coup, il retira sa main, souriant amèrement quand il vit Rogue grimacer, déçu. Perplexe, il comprit un instant plus tard que Rogue essayait de tourner la tête pour retrouver le contact qui le rassurait.

Sirius regarda Ron et les filles qui avaient repris leur place autour de Harry et haussa une épaule d'un air gêné avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Rogue et de tendre la main pour caresser les cheveux de l'homme immobilisé qui devenait rapidement de plus en plus nerveux.

Ron avait l'air passablement vert en regardant la scène qui se déroulait en face de lui. Il frissonna en voyant Sirius passer la main dans les cheveux de Rogue en murmurant doucement à l'idiot graisseux, son autre main serrant fermement celle de Rogue. Il secoua la tête, se demandant comment Sirius pouvait supporter de toucher cette ordure, avant de se tourner vers Harry et de reprendre sa position, prenant une de ses mains en voyant que son ami remuait lui aussi, nerveux. Ginny regarda Harry, le cerveau tournant à toute allure, ruminant ce qu'elle avait entendu le professeur Rogue murmurer. Elle leva un sourcil à l'attention de Hermione qui avait levé les yeux devant l'expression de dégoût, et hocha la tête. Les deux filles s'étudièrent du regard, reconnaissant qu'elles ne regarderaient probablement plus jamais de la même façon leur professeur le plus haï, leurs instincts maternels tout neufs s'éveillant maintenant pour les _deux_ patients.

Ginny étreignit brièvement Hermione et revint s'asseoir à côté de Harry au bord du lit, passant les doigts dans la tignasse noire et recommençant à parler à son ami, regardant de temps en temps vers Sirius qui faisait de même pour le professeur le plus redouté de Poudlard. Elle secoua la tête ; en ce moment, il ne semblait pas très dangereux, il avait plutôt l'air aussi amoché et vulnérable que Harry.

* * *

A huit heures trente précises, Amélia Bones se leva, attendit que ses troupes en fassent autant et forment une ligne, ce qui ne prit que quelques instants, et mena le groupe hors de la pièce vers le Grande Salle. Les tables des maisons avaient été enlevées pour laisser place à des rangées de pliants en métal très inconfortables, avec des allées laissées à des endroits précisément calculés. La Grande Table était toujours là, mais elle avait été reculée pour laisser place à un podium en bois sculpté, pourvu de micros magiques pour une retransmission en direct sur la Radio Indépendante à Transmission Magique. L'émission serait diffusée dans le monde entier, enregistrée et diffusée à nouveau à chaque important conclave sorcier. Des duos d'Aurors surentraînés se séparèrent de la ligne et prirent leurs places. 

Le temps qu'Amélia et Albus atteignent la Grande Table, il ne restait que six Aurors sur les 34 d'origine et ces six se séparèrent, deux à chaque bout de la table et deux derrière la chaise centrale, où s'assiérait Fudge. A l'instant où ils furent tous installés, les massives portes de fer du parc s'ouvrirent et la première horde de reporters et de photographes commença à passer devant les Aurors vérifiant leur identité et leur invitation, rangeant leurs baguettes dans de petites boîtes individuelles qui ne devraient pas être ouvertes de toute la durée de la conférence, puis d'autres Aurors les emmenèrent à leurs places.

A neuf heures moins dix, plus de deux cents journalistes et témoins avaient été accrédités, avaient eu leur baguette rangée et étaient installés. Avec de grandes lumières et un étalage d'importance exagéré, Cornélius Fudge arriva, entouré par sa propre garde de six Aurors spécialement choisis. Ils brandissaient leur baguette, formant un cordon autour du Ministre aux robes totalement hors de propos. Fudge s'arrêta pour serrer la main de plusieurs membres importants du Magenmagot, jouant avec la foule tant qu'il le pouvait, comme un roi daignant visiter ses sujets.

Fudge était impressionné et, bien qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais, émerveillé par le nombre de gens très influents assis là pour l'écouter. Il devrait s'assurer de remercier tous ses importants contributeurs et ceux du Magenmagot sur qui il pouvait compter, que ce soit volontairement ou par soudoiement. Il retint un froncement de sourcils en voyant le nombre de ceux qu'il appelait l'opposition, à savoir ceux qu'il ne pouvait pas acheter et ceux qui se tenaient entre Dumbledore et la menace Potter.

Alors que Fudge saluait d'une manière presque condescendant le Directeur et les quelques professeurs assis à la Grande Table, les derniers retardataires se précipitèrent dans les derniers sièges libres. D'un signe de tête presque imperceptible d'Amélia, ses trente-quatre Aurors eurent l'ordre de s'assurer de la présence de leurs cibles – chacun avait la sienne – et de s'en rapprocher. Tous se mirent discrètement en place près de leurs victimes et les portes de la Grande Salle furent fermées.

* * *

Les quatre Dursley avaient passé une nuit très inconfortable, les sorts de Glu les maintenant immobiles dans différents endroits de la pièce alors que les garçons Weasley alternaient pour les surveiller ou pour dormir sur des lits de camp rapidement conjurés dans le salon. Aucun ne voulait dormir sur quelque chose qui appartint à ces ordures, pas après qu'ils aient vu où ils avaient fait dormir Harry, le placard à balai et la minuscule chambre avec le lit défoncé. 

Charlie et Fred préparaient le petit déjeuner alors que Bill et George étaient assis dans la salle à manger, là où ils pouvaient facilement observer leurs captifs. La première chose de Bill et Charlie avaient fait en arrivant, la veille au soir, avait été de rendre toutes les vitres opaques et incassables, et de rendre invisible l'intérieur des portes. Même si les Dursley parvenaient à rompre le sort de Glu, ils ne pourraient pas s'échapper sans magie.

Alors que Charlie apportait un grand plat de crêpes, George posa la question qui l'avait tourmenté toute la nuit. " Quel sort papa a dit que McGonagall avait jeté à ces moldus ? Ça m'a l'air douloureux. "

Fred posa précautionneusement le plat de saucisses frémissantes sur un dessous de plat avant d'ajouter " Je ne pensais pas que la vieille McGonagall était capable de lancer un sort aussi douloureux ! "

Les quatre garçons se turent après avoir rempli leurs assiettes. Charlie regarda Bill et dit " Vas-y, frangin, c'est toi le briseur de sort, je fais juste mumuse avec des dragons. Je me souviens vaguement de ce sort, c'était au programme des ASPICs, mais c'est tout ce que je sais dessus. " Il prit un gros morceau de crêpe et mâcha vigoureusement.

Bill prit une bonne gorgée de jus d'orange, inspira profondément et commença " C'est un sort ancien, certains l'appellent 'justice et fermeté', d'autres 'le Jugement de Merlin', mais c'est le même sort. Ça force la personne qui le reçoit à revivre les pires actions de sa vie à la place de ses victimes. Vous avez entendu parler de ce que les moldus croient à propos d'un lieu où on va à sa mort et où on est jugé ; si vous avez vécu de manière juste, vous allez au paradis, mais si vous avez été mauvais, vous allez en enfer ? " Ses frères hochèrent la tête et il continua après avoir avalé un morceau de saucisse. " Eh bien, c'est à peu près ce que fait ce sort. A la différence que vous ne revoyez pas votre vie, mais que vous ressentez toute la douleur que vous avez infligée de manière consciente et volontaire sur qui que ce soit. Les accidents ne sont pas pris en compte, seuls les gestes délibérés. "

" Waouh ! " fit Fred " Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils n'utilisent pas ce sort sur tous les condamnés ? Je veux dire, ça serait une punition équivalant au crime ! "

Charlie répondit " Parce qu'il faut un sorcier ou une sorcière très puissant, et quelqu'un qui soit totalement sans tache, mais rempli d'une colère juste, pour jeter le sort. La plupart des sorciers ne sont pas assez puissants et seuls ceux qui sont assez proches des victimes pour être affectés ont la colère juste qu'il faut. "

George hocha la tête. " Donc McGonagall aime assez Harry et comme elle est sa directrice de Maison, elle peut jeter le sort pour lui. "

" Et elle est très puissante, avec un sacré caractère si on s'attaque à quelqu'un de plus faible que soi. " dit Fred, fort d'une expérience douloureuse.

Bill finit son thé et hocha la tête. " Exact, donc elle a pu jeter un sort très puissant, qui a duré toute la nuit. Donc, soit les Dursley ont vécu leurs souvenirs en boucle, ce qui est très rare, soit ils avaient beaucoup de choses pour lesquels être jugés. "

Les quatre garçons échangèrent des regards noirs en remâchant la discussion et ses implications, avec la longueur d'action du sort et les preuves qu'ils avaient trouvées de maltraitance à long terme. A l'unisson, ils tirèrent leurs baguettes et se dirigèrent vers le salon, décidés à faire quelques jugements à leur sauce.

* * *

_Harry était resté immobile toute la matinée, observant attentivement le torrent qu'il apercevait tout juste de l'endroit où il était, à la lisière de la forêt. Plusieurs fois, le flot avait tournoyé, l'agitation visible dans les remous et le brouillard qui montait de la surface, et chaque fois, les sentiments de colère et de haine venaient frapper Harry et sa cicatrice lui faisait mal. Il semblait y avoir un lien direct entre le brouillard et ses émotions, surtout les émotions négatives. Harry plissa le front, les lèvres pincées, plongé dans ses réflexions, et ne vit pas l'apparition d'une autre créature ; par contre, le gémissement attira son attention et il pivota rapidement sur lui-même, baguette brandie. Il se redressa, sidéré, et baissa sa baguette en voyant d'où était venu le son._

_Le professeur Rogue était allongé sur le sol, ligoté dans une sort d'appareil, avec des bandages autour de la poitrine et de sa jambe droite. Il avait un bleu presque guéri qui s'étalait à partir de sa joue jusqu'à ses cheveux gras. Ses yeux étaient fermés et il gémissait doucement de douleur._

_Harry tendit sa baguette en face de lui et avança doucement, jusqu'à se tenir à une cinquantaine de centimètres du professeur visiblement sérieusement blessé. Il attendit un moment, avant de réaliser que le sorcier ligoté ne pouvait pas bouger volontairement et ne représentait pas de danger pour lui, au moins pas immédiatement. Il rangea sa baguette dans la poche arrière de son jean et s'accroupit à côté de l'homme inconscient._

_" Professeur Rogue ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? " La curiosité de Harry était bien connue pour lui faire oublier parfois toute prudence._

* * *

Ombrage regarda sa montre, neuf heures moins vingt, il était temps d'aller dans la Grande Salle pour la conférence de presse historique du Ministre Fudge. Un large sourire fendit son visage de crapaud en deux quand elle pensa aux changements et aux coups de balai qui allaient sûrement s'ensuivre. Elle lissa sa robe de velours violet, s'assura que son bandeau assorti tenait bien et descendit les trois marches menant de ses quartiers à sa salle de classe, pour y trouver un grand paquet plat sur son bureau. Elle courut presque vers son bureau, acceptant d'être en retard pour la grande conférence de Fudge en échange d'un autre cadeau de son amour. 

Elle souleva le grand paquet, il était presque trop large pour qu'elle puisse le tenir, et deux fois plus haut que large. Elle le posa pour arracher les rubans et le papier kraft qui l'emballaient. Son souffle se coupa net, avant de ressortir en un sifflement tremblotant entre ses dents serrées. Le paquet contenait un immense cadre doré, empli de photographies d'elle prise les semaines précédentes. Elle frissonna en voyant la photo qui la montrait en face de la menace Potter ; elle s'en souvenait bien, c'était la fois où il avait fait pousser ses sourcils. Il y avait le petit-déjeuner entre professeurs, quand elle avait vu qu'ils étaient tous des hybrides. Ils avaient même réussi à prendre une photo d'elle drapée sur le bureau de Severus, en sous-vêtements, frétillant en attendant son arrivée. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent encore d'avantage en voyant une photo d'elle endormie, un petit filet de bave coulant du coin de sa bouche.

Ici, c'était quand elle avait pulvérisé l'armure après qu'elle lui ait fait un geste grossier, là elle courait dans les couloirs, des pas fantômes la suivant. Elle écrasa une main sur sa bouche, qui cela pouvait-il être ? Comment avaient-ils pu faire ça ? Elle tomba lourdement dans sa chaise, toutes pensées de la conférence de presse volatilisées, horrifiée à l'idée d'être espionnée.

* * *

A neuf heures pile, Cornélius Fudge se leva et alla vers le podium pour commencer sa conférence. " Sorcières, sorciers, chers invités, membres de la presse, nous sommes tous réunis aujourd'hui pour rassembler les preuves des nombreuses actions néfastes qui placent nos enfants, notre futur même, en grand danger. Nous allons d'abord entendre les résultats d'une enquête menée pendant une semaine sur la condition déplorable dans laquelle Albus Dumbledore a laissé tomber les barrières qui protègent nos enfants. " Il se tourna et fit signe à l'Auror inconnu qui avait été désigné pour mener l'enquête de s'avancer. 

L'Auror Reynolds toussa légèrement et s'éclaircit la gorge. " Notre enquête a montré que les protections de Poudlard sont aussi solides, voire plus solides, que l'exige le Ministère. Nous n'avons trouvé aucun point faible, aucune détérioration, aucun endroit où un intrus pourrait s'introduire dans l'école. " Il hocha la tête et retourna s'asseoir derrière le ministre qui était devenu écarlate de rage. " Que... comment... Ce n'est pas possible... "

Amélia en avait eu assez. Elle se leva et sortit sa baguette. " Cornélius Fudge, je vous arrête au nom du Magenmagot pour détournement, fraude, chantage, corruption et mise en danger de la vie d'autrui. Je vous arrête également pour tentative de meurtre sur la personne de Harry James Potter, diffamation et déclarations mensongères sur le même sorcier, ainsi que tentative de détournement des héritages physique et magique du même sorcier, mineur. Aurors... arrêtez vos suspects ! "

Dans un mouvement bien chorégraphie, chacun des trente-quatre Aurors se retrouva avec une proie attachée et soumise, menottée et amenée devant la cheminée. Des sorts de Silence et de Petrificus Totalus s'assurèrent qu'aucun ne pourrait même tenter de s'échapper. L'opération toute entière avait pris moins de trois minutes, de la première arrestation à la dernière. Les six Aurors censés protéger Fudge s'étaient effondrés sous le coup de six Stupéfix bien placés lancés simultanément par les six Aurors qui se tenaient au niveau de la table. Le seul accroc était l'absence de Madame Ombrage, qui très étonnamment ne s'était pas montrée à la conférence de presse.

Amélia était montée sur le podium et énonçait maintenant les charges et les preuves trouvées contre chacun des trente-trois sorciers ligotés et silencieux. Les six Aurors assommés les rejoignirent, pour faire une enquête sur leurs activités.

Alors que les preuves de plus en plus accablantes s'entassaient contre les sorciers et sorcières arrêtés, personne ne vit le visage grisonnant d'Argus Rusard alors qu'il se glissait dehors par la porte du personnel, dans l'intention de trouver son amour avant qu'elle soit arrêtée avec ses collègues.

* * *

Molly Weasley était rentrée les poches pleines de paquets rétrécis qu'elle avait ramenés à leur taille normale avant de les laisser sur la table de la cuisine pour que Winky et Dobby puissent les ranger. Elle traversa le couloir et s'arrêta net, s'accrochant au chambranle de la porte, ne pouvant en croire ses yeux. Bien sûr, elle pouvait assimiler la vue de son plus jeune enfant, sa fille unique, assise avec la tête de Harry sur ses genoux, passant machinalement ses doigts dans ses cheveux tout en lisant à voix haute un livre de Sortilèges. Elle pouvait comprendre la vue de son fils passant un bras autour de la taille d'Hermione qui somnolait sur son épaule, assis tous les deux sur un canapé qui avait été tiré près du lit de Harry. 

Non, ce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à croire était la vue de Sirius Black assis au chevet de Severus Rogue, lui parlant doucement en caressant légèrement les cheveux noirs de l'homme qu'il haïssait probablement le plus au monde après Voldemort et Peter Pettigrow. Elle ferma la bouche, réalisant qu'elle était restée bouche bée en voyant la scène, et alla rejoindre Sirius. " Comment va-t-il ? Vous lui avez donné la potion antidouleur que Pompom a laissé ? Il devait la prendre il y a environ trois quarts d'heure. "

Sirius leva la tête et la secoua. " Je ne savais pas quand c'était, mais il a commencé à avoir mal et à pleurer, donc je me suis assis à côté de lui... et... j'ai... un peu... " Sa voix descendit, se trouvant sans mots pour expliquer exactement ce qu'il avait fait pour son ennemi d'enfance et l'homme qu'il avait fait serment de haïr et de mépriser jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

Molly, ayant pitié de lui, hocha la tête. " Vous n'avez pas dû pouvoir dormir, allez donc vous coucher. Je vais lui donner ses potions et m'occuper de lui, d'accord ? " Sirius était presque hésitant à partir, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, même sous Veritaserum. Il regarda son filleul, paisiblement allongé la tête sur les genoux de Ginny, et sourit. Il posa la main sur l'épaule de Molly et quitta la pièce, s'arrêtant sur le pas de la porte pour demander " Je vais envoyer Dobby avec de quoi manger pour eux deux, d'accord ? "

Molly eut un sourire pour la silhouette encore maigre qui pourrait bien ne jamais perdre les traces d'Azkaban et hocha la tête, sa main caressant la tête immobile de la silhouette ligotée dans l'étrange appareil. Elle regarda les enfants, la fierté évidente dans son regard. Ron s'était endormi lui aussi, sa tête touchant presque celle d'Hermione, se soutenant l'un l'autre. Ginny chantait maintenant doucement pour le garçon à qui elle espérait pouvoir dire un jour combien elle l'aimait.

* * *

Argus attendit à peine de s'être un peu éloigné de la Grande Salle avant de courir vers les quartiers de son amour. Il devait la sauver ; il avait vu le mandat d'arrestation à son nom de là où il était derrière les Aurors qui protégeaient la Grande Table. Tout le monde s'était attendu à ce qu'elle soit là pour soutenir le Ministre mais elle ne s'était pas montrée. Il courut dans les couloirs, tournant court aux virages, prenant des raccourcis que sa connaissance intime du château lui avait donné et arriva essoufflé et plié en deux à la porte entrouverte de la classe de Dolorès. 

Dolorès leva la tête, surprise de voir un Rusard haletant qui se tenait à la porte. " Que se passe-t-il, enfin ? " cria-t-elle au Cracmol, se redressant à moitié.

" Aurors... venus vous arrêter ! Ils ont... un mandat... des charges... d'envoyer des... Détraqueurs... abus de pouvoir... chantage... " Argus n'alla pas plus loin, Ombrage se levant brusquement et faisant tomber sa chaise.

Elle monta les escaliers en courant, attrapa un sac de voyage et y fourra les choses auxquelles elle tenait le plus. Deux robes prises au hasard, sa clé de Gringotts, son journal et des papiers personnels. Elle ajouta tous les produits qui s'étalaient sur le lavabo, sans rien trier, et ferma le sac. Serrant fermement sa baguette, elle se tourna pour voir qu'Argus l'avait suivie dans la salle de bains. " Que faites-vous ici ? " C'était difficile d'intimider quelqu'un qui faisait trente centimètres de plus que vous et se tenait à moins de dix centimètres de votre visage, mais elle essaya.

Argus tendit un doigt noueux et caressa légèrement les cheveux grisonnants de la femme qu'il aimait. " Viens, mon amour... Je connais des issues de ce château dont même le Directeur ignore l'existence. Ils ne te trouveront jamais, ma précieuse. "

Ombrage resta immobile seulement quelques secondes, avant de décider que Rusard était un meilleur choix que rester, et espérant qu'elle pourrait échapper aux charges. Une seule goutte de Veritaserum et les bonnes questions, et elle savait qu'elle ne reverrait jamais la lumière du jour, cela encore si elle échappait au Baiser. Elle attrapa le bras maigre du Cracmol miteux qui la regardait avec admiration et embrassa la joue ridée et sale. " Je te suis, mon amour, je te suis ! "

* * *

Tout de suite : _La Vérité, Rien Que la Vérité_

**Bonne Année à tous **et n'abusez pas de la galette des Rois


	14. La Vérité, Rien Que la Vérité

La Casse se Paie

Panneau à messages : SUPRISE ! J'étais trop crevée pour finir hier et je n'ai pas voulu vous donner de faux espoirs, mais j'avais prévu de traduire deux chapitres d'un coup pour me faire pardonner (de toute façon, vous me pardonnez tout du moment que je continue à traduire !).  
Si vous voulez me laisser une review pour le chapitre 13 et une pour le chapitre 14, allez-y, je tiendrai compte des deux dans ma réponse. Bon, je ne vous cache pas qu'une review commune me simplifiera la tâche... mais faites comme vous voulez.  
Je vous traduis l'A/N de ce chapitre, qui est assez poilant. Par une coïncidence assez amusante (hum), ce chapitre a eu lui aussi du mal à paraître... vous allez voir pourquoi.  
A/N : Merci pour toutes vos reviews, je suis d'accord avec tous ceux qui ont poussé des cris d'horreur devant les images de Ombrage et Rusard. Je vous promets de ne pas écrire de scènes d'amour graphique entre eux deux. Je devrais classer la fic en Horreur !  
Désolée pour le retard. J'ai dû faire un voyage urgent chez ma mère. Elle a 82 ans et elle n'a pas compris que quand l'ordinateur vous demande 'Voulez-vous vraiment reformater votre disque dur ?' la réponse devrait être NON ! Elle avait presque 15 ans de généalogie sur cet ordinateur. Heureusement, je lui avais fait faire une copie sur disque il y a seulement un mois, mais il a fallu un moment pour remettre en places tous les programmes et toutes les données. Je ne pouvais pas updater de là-bas. Elle habite à Huntubby, dans l'Oklahoma. C'est tellement petit qu'en 1996, ils ont installé un panneau Stop et en 1997 une STATION ESSENCE, wouh-hou ! Donc, bien sûr, Internet est très lent et on ne peut pas trop y faire confiance. Ça fait deux jours que j'essaie d'updater sans réussir.

* * *

Extrait du chapitre 13 : 

_Harry était resté immobile toute la matinée, observant attentivement le torrent qu'il apercevait tout juste de l'endroit où il était, à la lisière de la forêt. Plusieurs fois, le flot avait tournoyé, l'agitation visible dans les remous et le brouillard qui montait de la surface, et chaque fois, les sentiments de colère et de haine venaient frapper Harry et sa cicatrice lui faisait mal. Il semblait y avoir un lien direct entre le brouillard et ses émotions, surtout les émotions négatives. Harry plissa le front, les lèvres pincées, plongé dans ses réflexions, et ne vit pas l'apparition d'une autre créature ; par contre, le gémissement attira son attention et il pivota rapidement sur lui-même, baguette brandie. Il se redressa, sidéré, et baissa sa baguette en voyant d'où était venu le son._

_Le professeur Rogue était allongé sur le sol, ligoté dans une sort d'appareil, avec des bandages autour de la poitrine et de sa jambe droite. Il avait un bleu presque guéri qui s'étalait à partir de sa joue jusqu'à ses cheveux gras. Ses yeux étaient fermés et il gémissait doucement de douleur._

_Harry tendit sa baguette en face de lui et avança doucement, jusqu'à se tenir à une cinquantaine de centimètres du professeur visiblement sérieusement blessé. Il attendit un moment, avant de réaliser que le sorcier ligoté ne pouvait pas bouger volontairement et ne représentait pas de danger pour lui, au moins pas immédiatement. Il rangea sa baguette dans la poche arrière de son jean et s'accroupit à côté de l'homme inconscient._

_" Professeur Rogue ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? " La curiosité de Harry était bien connue pour lui faire oublier parfois toute prudence._

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : La Vérité, Rien Que la Vérité**

_Harry s'assit à côté du corps inconscient du professeur qu'il haïssait le plus et le regarda. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu lui arriver et pourquoi était-il ici ? Comme Rogue restait inconscient, Harry prit le temps de le regarder, sachant que l'homme ne supporterait jamais d'être observé ainsi. Rogue paraissait beaucoup plus jeune quand il n'avait pas sa grimace habituelle et quand il ne l'insultait pas. Ses émotions tempérées par le fait d'être dans son esprit, Harry pouvait regarder en face l'homme qui avait transformé ce qui aurait dû être un séjour délicieux dans une fabuleuse école de magie en un enfer presque quotidien._

_Rogue grogna et ses bras frémirent, il remuait les lèvres en murmurant encore et encore quelque chose. Curieux comme toujours, Harry se pencha pour écouter, le visage surpris puis horrifié lorsque le murmure devint plus distinct. " Non, Père, je serai sage... s'il vous plait, ne me faites pas de mal... s'il vous plait, Père... ça fait trop mal... je promets... arrêtez... pitié... arrêtez... "_

_Une larme coula sur la joue de Harry en réalisant que ce que disait Rogue ressemblait étrangement à ce qu'il disait à son oncle chaque fois qu'il était puni pour une transgression réelle ou imaginaire, ou même simplement pour exister. Presque inconsciemment, Harry tendit la main et caressa la tête de Rogue en lui répétant. " Tout va bien, personne ne vous fera de mal ici. Vous êtes en sécurité. " Comme il répétait cela encore et encore, le visage de Rogue se détendit et il retomba dans un profond sommeil._

* * *

Rusard tira Ombrage près de lui alors qu'ils se faufilaient derrière la statue d'un troll tenant un gigantesque bouquet de fleurs. " Chut, ma précieuse, chut, maintenant. " Un instant plus tard, ils entendirent le son de semelles de cuir frappant le sol de pierre ; plusieurs personnes courant au même rythme, des Aurors entraînés. Ils ne virent que leurs robes rouges et le cuir brillant de leurs chaussures quand il passèrent devant eux, droit vers les quartiers d'Ombrage. 

Ils restèrent accroupis derrière la statue pendant plusieurs minutes, respirant à peine et souhaitant que leurs cœurs battent moins fort avant qu'Argus soit satisfait et remette Dolorès debout en tirant une de ses mains dodues avec sa patte calleuse et moite. " Viens, ils ne nous trouveront pas, mon amour. Reste silencieuse et suis-moi. "

Dolorès remercia Merlin que ce Cracmol soit à ce point fou d'elle. C'était passé un peu trop près. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait l'utiliser pour s'enfuir et, quand les choses se seraient calmées, le laisser tomber et se construire une nouvelle vie quelque part, de préférence très loin de la Grande-Bretagne.

Elle tira une fois de plus la courroie de son sac sur son épaule et suivit Rusard dans des couloirs sombres et des pièces sombres, jusqu'à atteindre une petite porte de bois qui avait dû être peinte en rouge de nombreux siècles plus tôt. Les bandes de fer qui s'y croisaient et renforçaient le haut et le bas étaient abîmées et le lourd verrou était si incrusté de rouille qu'il ne devait plus pouvoir fonctionner. Alors qu'elle faisait le guet, Argus sortit un grand trousseau de clés et les examina les unes après les choses, cherchant quelque chose qu'il pût reconnaître.

Son visage se tordit dans un rictus qui était la chose la plus proche possible sur son visage d'un sourire. Il cracha sur la clé de fer ornementée et la glissa dans le verrou. Avec un grincement de protestation, la clé tourna dans la serrure et la porte s'ouvrit, des particules de saleté et de rouille tombant au sol.

* * *

L'Auror Reynolds appela la Grande Salle par la cheminée du bureau d'Ombrage. " Madame Bones, Ombrage n'est plus dans ses quartiers, il y a des signes montrant qu'elle a fait ses bagages précipitamment et les traces de magie indiquent que cela ne fait que quelques minutes. Les sorts de traçage indiquent qu'elle est encore dans le château ; sous nous et au Nord. " 

Albus claqua des doigts pour appeler un elfe de maison. " Comment est-ce que Middy peut aider, monsieur le Directeur ? " dit l'elfe en s'inclinant bas, battant des oreilles.

" Madame Ombrage ne doit pas être autorisée à quitter le château. Elle doit être amenée ici, et quiconque est avec elle doit être amené aussi. " Middy hocha la tête et disparut avec un gros pop. Alors qu'Albus se tournait pour parler à Amélia, le Baron Sanglant apparut, les taches de sang argenté sur ses robes brillant sous le soleil du plafond enchanté. " Rusard et Ombrage sont à côté des quartier du professeur Rogue, à l'angle nord des cachots. Apparemment, Rusard a réussi à prendre les clés d'Hagrid et ils essaient de sortir par une porte qui n'a pas été ouverte depuis cinq cents ans. Voulez-vous le laisser partir, Directeur ? "

" Non, il y a un mandat d'arrêt contre Dolorès Ombrage pour maltraitance envers les étudiants et nombreux crimes et délits contre les citoyens magiques de Grande-Bretagne. Nous devons les arrêter. " dit fermement Dumbledore alors que Madame Bones sortait un mandat vierge d'une poche de sa robe et commençait à le remplir au nom d'Argus Rusard pour complicité dans l'évasion d'un criminel, obstruction et vol des clés d'Hagrid.

Le Baron hocha solennellement la tête et disparut en appelant " Peeves ! "

* * *

Les quatre garçons Weasley étaient assis sur les deux canapés du salon des Dursley et regardaient les quatre " créatures " avec une ample satisfaction. George avait fait apparaître un appareil photo, et Fred et lui prenaient des tours pour immortaliser le morse, le cheval miniature, le bouledogue et le cochon rose couinant qui essayaient désespérément de sortir de leurs cages et d'attaquer le quatuor qui mâchait du pop-corn et faisait des remarques acerbes sur eux. Charlie et Bill lançaient d'une main négligente des petits chocs électriques à l'arrière-train des animaux, les faisant bondir pour essayer d'échapper au sort.

* * *

Remus se traîna dans le salon et s'appuya lourdement contre le chambranle, l'épuisement et la douleur de la transformation encore visibles sur son visage. Il regarda Sirius qui dormait à côté de Harry, le garçon blotti contre lui, le dos contre la poitrine de Sirius. Ginny et Hermione étaient assises côte à côte, penchées sur l'édition du matin de la Gazette du Sorcier, chuchotant et gloussant à ce qu'elles étaient en train de lire. Ron était affalé dans un coin du vieux canapé, ronflant doucement. 

Remus rejoignit Molly qui versait précautionneusement des cuillères de bouillie chaude dans la bouche de Rogue, attendant patiemment qu'il avale les petites quantités qu'elle lui donnait à chaque fois. " Comment vont-ils, Molly ? Des progrès ? " Remus s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise, se frottant les yeux. Il détestait les transformations sans potion Tue-Loup et se dit qu'il s'était habitué à ce luxe.

Molly leva la tête, la cuiller arrêtée à mi-parcours, et répondit " Rien de très nouveau, Remus. Severus s'est réveillé plusieurs fois mais il a commencé à avoir de la fièvre cette nuit et il ne semble pas savoir où il est. Le pauvre, il essaie de s'échapper et il supplie son père de ne plus lui faire de mal. Je vous jure, entre Harry et ce qui est apparemment arrivé à Severus quand il était enfant, je sens que je vais envoyer une Beuglante à Albus pour lui ordonner de faire quelque chose afin de garder les enfants à l'abri de leurs parents. Après tout, ce serait si difficile de jeter un sort d'examen à chaque première année s'il présente des blessures inexpliquées ? Cet homme prend bien trop de responsabilités ; il devrait s'en tenir à celles de Directeur et déléguer les autres. S'il n'arrête pas de s'épuiser à ce point, je jure que je vais utiliser ma cuiller en bois sur son arrière-train ! "

Remus était impressionné par les émotions et le venin qu'elle pouvait faire passer dans un murmure sans déranger les autres occupants de la pièce. Il se pencha en avant et lui tapota l'épaule. " Et je vous aiderai à le tenir. Mais je pense que vous devrez faire la queue avec Sirius, Pompom, Minerva... et beaucoup d'autres, moi inclus. " Il prit le bol maintenant vide et la regarda caresser les cheveux sombre de l'homme ligoté dans l'étrange appareil de torture avant de quitter la pièce et de grimper lentement les escaliers pour aller dormir.

* * *

Voldemort regarda les quatre Mangemort gisant dans leur sang et leur vomi. Il donna un coup de pied au cinquième corps, mais sans satisfaction ; l'homme qui lui avait apporté la copie du matin de la Gazette du Sorcier n'avait pas résisté très longtemps à la colère de son Seigneur. Voldemort siffla de rage mais n'osa pas jeter d'autre sorts, les nouvelles recrues devenaient de plus en plus dures à trouver et ceux qui acceptaient d'être marqués étaient plus du genre des lourdauds Crabbe et Goyle et de moins en moins comme Lucius et Severus, intelligents, pleins de ressource et capables de faire autre chose que de suivre des ordres. Il passa ses doigts squelettiques sur son crâne nu et réduisit le journal en cendres, regardant avec satisfaction la photographie de cette sorcière, Amélia Bones, se recroqueviller et disparaître. Il se baissa et attrapa le bras encore tremblant de la loque humaine qu'il devait supporter et appuya sa baguette sur la marque de Queudver, appelant ses derniers Mangemorts loyaux à ses côtés.

* * *

Albus était assis au petit déjeuner entre Minerva et Filius, la satisfaction faisant scintiller ses yeux bleus. La Gazette du Sorcier était ouverte sur son assiette, avec un titre en gras et en gros caractère qui le faisait largement sourire. 

**34 Personnes Arrêtées dans un Grand Nettoyage**

**Dans un grand coup de balai du Ministère de la Magie, du Magenmagot et du Bureau des Gouverneurs de Poudlard, 34 sorciers et sorcières ont été arrêtés dans un mouvement parfaitement coordonné et orchestré hier. Tous assistaient à une conférence de presse donnée par l'ancien Ministre Cornélius Fudge, qui fut le premier arrêté dans un mouvement splendide par la tête du Département de Contrôle et de Renforcement de la Loi Magique, Amélia Bones.**

**Cornélius Fudge, Dolorès Ombrage, quinze autres employés du Ministère, onze membres de haut rang du Magenmagot et six des dix Gouverneurs de Poudlard ont été arrêtés et emmenés dans des cellules du Ministère pendant que Madame Bones détaillait une impressionnante et très bien documentée liste des crimes et des atrocités allant de l'abus de pouvoirs et du chantage jusqu'à la diffamation et tentative de meurtre sur la personne de Harry Potter, avouées par Fudge et Ombrage.**

**Lucius Malefoy a été nommé comme pivot dans la plupart des affaires de chantage tant au Ministère qu'à Poudlard, où Fudge détournait de l'argent du Bureau des Gouverneurs pour lui. Sous Veritaserum, tous les inculpés ont confirmé leur culpabilité et leurs procès ont été organisés pour débuter la semaine prochaine. Malefoy et dix-sept autres sont également confirmés comme ayant été et étant toujours des suivants de Vous Savez Qui et ont non seulement confirmé son retour l'année précédente, mais sont revenus sur leurs déclarations d'avoir été soumis au sort de l'Imperius, ce qui leur avait permis d'échapper à la prison après la chute de Celui Dont On Ne Doit Pas Prononcer Le Nom il y a quatorze ans. Ils vont tous recevoir le Baiser du Détraqueur, ainsi que perdre la totalité de leurs biens, car ils ont été acquis par des activités criminelles.**

**Seul l'argent provenant de dots, les fonds pour les enfants et l'argent dont la preuve de l'existence avant la première montée du Seigneur des Ténèbres pourra être apportée ne seront pas saisis, ainsi que les propriétés personnelles des épouses et des enfants. Madame Bones s'est assuré qu'une grande partie des fonds saisis servira à rembourser et aider les victimes des Mangemorts et de leur Maître, ainsi qu'à l'entraînement d'un nombre important de nouveaux Aurors.**

**Dans un mouvement sans précédent de la nation gobeline, hier en fin d'après-midi, tous les coffres de Gringotts ainsi que toutes les propriétés des trente-quatre arrêtés ont été saisis et gelés jusqu'aux jugements, empêchant ainsi les accusés de transférer et de cacher de l'argent soumis aux saisies.**

**(Voir pages suivantes une liste complète des accusés et des crimes qu'ils ont admis. D'autres histoires à venir alors que la Gazette du Sorcier continue à enquêter et à rapporter les événements les plus choquants.)**

Minerva se beurra une petite brioche et continua à lire par dessus l'épaule d'Albus, faisant comme seul commentaire des grognements d'appréciation.

* * *

Tous les employés du Ministère de la Magie avaient été appelés tôt pour une important réunion, avant la sortie de l'édition matinale de la Gazette du Sorcier. L'atrium avait été agrandi et l'équipe de choc de 40 Aurors triés sur le volet avait jeté des sorts de Vérité sur chaque employé avant de les laisser aller à leur travail. Six autres employés s'étaient révélés être des Mangemorts, deux détournaient des fonds, et un avoua de l'abus de pouvoir en permettant à des sorcières arrêtées d'échapper à leur peine en échange de faveurs sexuelles. Les neuf avaient été envoyés dans les cellules du Ministère avec les trente-quatre de la veille. 

Le Magenmagot se réunirait après un nettoyage similaire dans deux heures ; ils devaient remplacer les onze membres corrompus qui avaient été découverts. Le sort de Vérité était suivi par une seule question : 'Êtes-vous ou avez-vous été engagé dans des activités illégales qui empêchent ou interfèrent avec vos activités au Ministère / au Magenmagot ?' Ceux qui répondaient non étaient relâchés, les autres interrogés plus en détail, et les charges étaient notées.

Les quinze arrestations avaient entraîné le même nombre de promotions et de félicitations. Le conseil de sécurité du Magenmagot et les têtes non corrompues des départements du Ministère s'étaient longuement réunis les semaines précédentes et à nouveau dans la nuit pour sélectionner ceux qui bénéficieraient d'une promotion pour remplacer ce qui avaient été arrêtés, ainsi que ceux qui les remplaceraient. Il n'y avait jamais eu de mouvement aussi massif et pourtant si bien coordonné de nettoyage, mais avec la menace de Voldemort, un état d'urgence avait été décrété, qui permettait des mises en place directes, sans passer par un long processus d'élections qui aurait laissé des positions clé vides pour trop longtemps dans la crise actuelle.

A cinq heures du soir, toutes les places libres du Magenmagot, du Ministère et du Bureau des Gouverneurs avaient été comblées avec des personnes parfaitement qualifiées et cette reconfiguration du monde sorcier britannique s'était effectuée sans une goutte de sang. Ils espéraient avoir fait le nettoyage sans avoir créé de faiblesse que Voldemort puisse exploiter et en fait, en remplaçant ceux qui gênaient la lutte contre le seigneur des ténèbres par idéologie ou corruption, le combat n'en avait été rendu que plus aisé.

* * *

_Harry s'agenouilla à côté du Maître de Potions blessé et réfléchit à ce qu'il devait faire. Il ne pouvait certainement pas lui lancer de sorts, ça ne serait pas très Gryffondor de sa part, mais il ne savait pas très bien comment se débrouiller avec ce renversement de situation. Il avait très envie de savoir plusieurs choses, en premier comment Rogue s'était retrouvé dans un tel état... est-ce que Voldemort avait attaqué ? Et pourquoi était-il ligoté dans ce que Harry reconnaissait vaguement comme un appareil de traction ? Et comment avait-il pu entrer dans l'esprit de Harry alors qu'il était inconscient et n'avait pas utilisé la Légilimencie ?_

_Harry était assis par terre, réfléchissant toujours, quand Rogue commença à remuer, ses gémissements de douleur faisant directement appel au sentiment, profondément ancré chez Harry, de justice. Autant il détestait quand Hermione se plaignait de sa manie de 'sauver les gens', autant il devait admettre qu'avec la manière dont il avait grandi, il ne pouvait supporter de voir qui que ce soit être maltraité, tourmenté ou même souffrir sans faire tout ce qu'il pouvait pour améliorer la situation._

_Rogue ouvrit brusquement les yeux, ses iris d'habitude noirs voilés et devenus gris sombre à cause de la douleur. Il regarda autour de lui comme il le pouvait, ces maudites sangles l'empêchant de bouger la tête, et ne lui offrant à voir qu'un ciel bleu et la sommet d'arbres à la périphérie de sa vision._

_Rogue grogna, moins de douleur que de désagrément quand une tête sombre se pencha sur lui, le visage inquiet. " Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, professeur ? Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous aider ? " Le visage de Potter montrait de l'inquiétude sincère, ce qui surprit Rogue, qui pensait que cette tête de linotte de Gryffondor le haïssait presque autant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres._

_Rogue passa la langue sur ses lèvres sèches et essaya de répondre, mais ne réussit à émettre qu'un croassement. La tête de Potter disparut et revint un instant plus tard. Une paille en plastique fut placée sur ses lèvres et il accepta l'eau glacée que le garçon lui offrait. Il avala plusieurs gorgées, savourant le liquide qui soulageait sa gorge sèche. Il ferma les lèvres pour indiquer qu'il en avait assez et commença à parler, d'une voix inhabituellement calme et dénuée de menaces. " Le château a dû être vidé à cause d'un autre maudit décret d'Ombrage. Le directeur ne voulait pas que quelqu'un découvre votre... absence... et m'a envoyé sous un sort de Glamour dans votre famille pour les vacances de Pâques. Disons que je n'ai pas... apprécié... la compagnie de votre famille comme je l'espérais. "_

_Harry se laissa tomber sur l'herbe, hors du champ de vision de Rogue. Il passa les mains dans ses cheveux en bataille avant de prendre une grande respiration et de se pencher à nouveau pour que Rogue puisse le voir. " Je suis désolé, monsieur ; c'est entièrement de ma faute si vous avez été blessé. " Son visage était blanc et son malaise était clairement visible. Il en tremblait._

_Rogue feula " Bordel, Potter, pourquoi n'avez-vous dit à personne ce qui se passait ? Votre baleine d'oncle m'a presque tué en pensant que c'était vous. Depuis combien de temps est-ce que ça dure ? " Malheureusement pour Rogue, il était très difficile d'être intimidant quand on était allongé et ligoté sur une planche, et Harry se leva et s'éloigna, le laissant frustré et se demandant comment il aurait pu mieux amener le sujet._

_Harry se laissa tomber sur l'herbe, juste hors du champ de vision de Rogue, et réfléchit à cette nouvelle information. Il s'était juré de dire à Dumbledore, Pomfresh et (après) Sirius ce à quoi ressemblait vraiment sa vie de famille, mais il n'avait pas prévu qu'ils le découvrent et que Rogue soit celui qui amène le sujet, surtout alors qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de nier la gravité de la maltraitance après ce que l'oncle Vernon avait apparemment fait à Rogue. Mais Harry était perplexe ; son oncle et sa tante ne l'avaient jamais amoché à ce point, c'était généralement quelques bleus, au pire un os cassé, surtout depuis qu'il allait à Poudlard. C'était presque chorégraphié, sa tante allait lui jeter une poêle à frire ou un autre objet, il allait simplement esquiver et elle serait satisfaite en le privant de repas et en l'enfermant dans sa chambre, ou en lui donnait des corvées à n'en plus finir._

_Son oncle pouvait être brutal, surtout quand il avait bu, mais Harry avait pris l'habitude de se cacher dans ces cas-là. Le gros gabarit de l'oncle Vernon faisait que lui courir après était inutile, et son caractère était légendaire, mais si Harry restait hors de sa vue assez longtemps, son oncle se contentait de crier et de sortir une de ses interminables tirades de maltraitance émotionnelle. Vernon et sa bande de crétins étaient dangereux, mais Rogue avait dit que c'était l'oncle Vernon qui avait fait ça, pas Dudley._

_Harry resta assis en silence pendant presque vingt minutes, ses pensées tournoyant dans sa tête, ainsi que des plans de toutes sortes, avant qu'il décide de rester au plan de départ, même s'il devrait parler à Rogue en premier. Il se leva, passa la main sur ses cheveux dans un vain effort de les aplatir et revint s'asseoir à côté du professeur._

_" Très bien, monsieur, qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ? " Son visage était décidé, sa voix ferme, avec un désir très fort de prendre le contrôle de sa vie et de ne plus jamais, vraiment plus jamais laisser quelqu'un prendre tant de contrôle sur lui._

* * *

Tonks, Kingsley, Minerva, Albus et Amélia Bones avaient transplané dans la cuisine du numéro 4 Privet Drive après une très longue journée de réorganisation du Ministère, du Magenmagot et du bureau des Gouverneurs. Ils se dirigèrent vers le salon où ils entendaient les voix des garçons, ainsi qu'une étrange collection de bruits d'animaux. Tonks entra la première et s'arrêta brusquement, se pliant de rire, de sorte que les autres purent voir les merveilleux sorts qui avaient été utilisés sur la famille Dursley. Albus tira sa baguette et conjura quelques chaises supplémentaires avant de s'asseoir dans une immense monstruosité rose à fleurs et de féliciter Bill et Charlie pour leur excellent travail. 

Les neuf sorciers et sorcières restèrent un moment confortablement assis, à discuter des événements des derniers jours et des résultats très satisfaisants auxquels il étaient arrivés si vite pendant presque une heure et demi, avant qu'Amélia insiste pour que les garçons ramènent la famille Dursley à son état normal pour qu'ils puissent être arrêtés et emmenés au Ministère. Il avait été décidé que la longueur et la sévérité de la réaction de Dudley au sort de 'justice et fermeté' établissait clairement sa culpabilité dans la maltraitance de son cousin et qu'il serait jugé comme les trois autres.

Après que tous les autres aient transplané, Albus agita sa baguette pour rassembler les affaires de Harry, assez surpris de voir qu'elles étaient toutes entassées dans le placard sous l'escalier. Il se pencha et se faufila dans le petit espace après avoir enlevé le coffre. D'une main tremblante, il ferma la porte, s'assit sur le petit lit et contempla l'enfer auquel il avait condamné le petit Harry. Des larmes silencieuses coururent sur ses joues, sa culpabilité l'envahissant. Assis dans l'obscurité, il se demanda s'il serait jamais pardonné pour ce qu'il avait fait sans le savoir, avec son arrogance et sa confiance trop importante dans ses propres décisions. Il n'avait pas su la maltraitance physique et psychologique, mais il ne pouvait plus nier que s'il avait vraiment regardé, il l'aurait vu, tous les signes étaient là pour quiconque était assez curieux de savoir. Le garçon avait toujours été trop petit et les rapports d'Arabella, puis de Molly, auraient dû lui suffire pour se battre pour la garçon, surtout avec les suspicions de Pompom.

Le cœur brisé, il admit qu'il avait été presque aussi coupable de cette maltraitance continuelle que les Dursley. Il aurait dû enlever le garçon de là après que Hagrid lui ait rapporté qu'ils étaient allés jusqu'à – jusqu'à nier l'héritage du garçon. Chaque mauvaise décision, chaque action sans se soucier des conséquences revinrent hanter le vieil homme assis dans le petit placard obscur, sa culpabilité l'écrasant à un tel point qu'il en avait du mal à respirer. 'Peut-être suis-je trop vieux, cela pourrait être mieux pour tout le monde si je me retirais et que je laissais des gens plus jeunes prendre ma place ? Mais qui pourra assurer tant de responsabilités ?' Albus resta assis dans le silence de la maison vide, sentant la présence même du mal qui imprégnait les murs et resta là tard dans la nuit, avant de décider de faire tout ce qu'il pouvait pour réparer ses erreurs.

Il poussa la petite porte, se cognant douloureusement la tête en ne se baissant pas à temps. Il se frotta le crâne avant de lancer un sort d'enregistrement pour avoir une preuve. Il étira sa magie pour atteindre et stopper les protections par le sang qu'il avait érigées tant d'années auparavant mais s'arrêta net, trop choqué par ce qu'il venait de trouver pour parler. Elles n'existaient pas ! Les seules barrières qu'il pouvait sentir étaient les couches successives de barrières mises en place par le Ministère. 'Comment est-ce possible ? Tant que Pétunia et Harry étaient dans la même maison, les protections que j'ai crées en utilisant les restes des sorts de protection lancés par Lily devraient toujours exister.' Il s'assit dans le salon obscur, essayant de comprendre ces nouvelles informations. Avait-il pu être dans l'erreur toutes ces années ? Il n'avait jamais pu traverser les lois anti-sorciers, en fait aucune personne capable d'utiliser volontairement la magie n'avait été capable d'accéder à la maison avant que Harry ait onze ans, et seuls ceux qui faisaient de la magie involontaire, les mineurs ou une personne venant spécialement pour emmener Harry à Poudlard pouvait franchir les barrières sans déclencher l'alerte rouge au Ministère.

Les protections du Ministère avaient totalement enveloppé les anciennes barrières qu'il avait crées et les avaient rendues virtuellement invisibles de l'extérieur, ce qui avait fait qu'il n'avait jamais pu les vérifier. Il avait basé le temps que Harry devait passer ici chaque été sur la puissance totale des protections, pas la puissance d'une seule. Est-ce que la magie de Harry avait pu être assez forte pour renforcer inconsciemment les protections extérieures par sa simple présence ? Pouvait-il avoir eu si tort pendant des années... condamnant Harry à une vie maudite sans aucune raison ? Est-ce que le fait de _savoir_ que d'anciennes protections par le sang avaient été _lancées_ était suffisant pour empêcher tout le monde de vérifier qu'elles **_existaient_** bien ?

Se jurant d'enquêter plus en profondeur, Albus se leva enfin, épuisé, et rejoignit ses quartiers où il passa une longue nuit sans sommeil à se tourner et se retourner dans son lit, ses anciennes décision pensant lourd sur son esprit fatigué.

* * *

Ginny, Ron et Hermione étaient assis à leurs places habituelles, discutant par dessus la tête de Harry alors que les adultes parlaient politique près du lit de Rogue. Tout le monde leva la tête quand le reste du clan Weasley, hors Percy, entrèrent, fatigués mais très contents d'eux. 

Molly laissa même le trio rester alors que les quatre garçons régalaient l'assemblée en racontant leurs exploits dans la surveillance des Dursley. Par dessus du chocolat chaud et des biscuits, les éclats de rire du groupe se répandirent dans la vieille maison sombre. Sans que le groupe réuni dans le salon, heureux d'être ensembles, le voient ni le sachent, les ombres s'éclaircirent, les rideaux masquant le portrait de la vieille Mme Black frémirent et tombèrent au sol alors que le portrait se mettait à flamber, les cendres de la redoutable matriarche détruites par l'amour même irradiant du salon. Avec la destruction du portrait, les rangées de têtes d'elfes de maison tombèrent au sol et un flot de lumière et d'air pur surgit dans la maison.

Le rire cessa brutalement avec le flot de magie et de lumière, pas seulement visible mais palpable, les adultes se levèrent, baguettes brandies, et sortirent de la pièce, se dispersant automatiquement pour limiter les pertes. Ils se retrouvèrent tous dans le couloir anciennement noir et dénué de vie, trop choqués pour fermer leurs mâchoires pendantes alors que toute la maison tremblait et se mettait à briller. La lumière pénétra dans chaque recoin, chassant des siècles de magie noire et de mal et laissant une maison propre et saine. Des portes cachées apparurent, les personnages des tableaux changèrent, les murs, les tapis et les boiseries étincelèrent de propreté. Dobby et Winky apparurent, bondissant d'excitation. " La maison de Maître Sirius est claire maintenant ! Plus de mal ! Oh, nous sommes si heureux, la magie noire a disparu pour toujours ! "

Avec un grand rire aboiement, Sirius attrapa Ginny par la taille et la fit tournoyer, alors que les autres se tapaient dans le dos, se serraient la main, s'étreignaient et s'embrassaient. Dès que Sirius la reposa à terre, Ginny tituba, un peu étourdie, et courut vers Harry pour le serrer de toutes ses forces. Elle le serra si fort qu'elle ne vit pas le sourire qui se dessina sur son visage.

Personne n'alla au lit avant l'aube, et Molly laissa même les trois adolescents installer des lits dans le salon, ne voulant pas les priver de la joie et du bonheur qui les parcourait, ainsi que l'immense sentiment de paix et de sécurité qui imprégnait maintenant la bien plus noble et ancienne maison Black.

* * *

13 janvier : Vieilles Erreurs et Nouveaux Savoirs. 


	15. Vieilles Erreurs et Nouveaux Savoirs

La Casse se Paie

Panneau à messages : Je parie que vous ne vous attendiez pas à ça ! Ce genre de truc – Dumbledore se mêle de la vie de Harry – fait partie des dernières modes en matière de Potterfics – ça date de six mois environ et ça s'appelle ManipulativeDumbledore (c'est en anglais, mais la traduction est simple). Parfois, il est aussi salaud que Fudge dans cette histoire !

Oh, je me suis permis quelques commentaires (deux) dans un des paragraphes de ce chapitre. Si vous avez la curiosité de passer par mon site, vous trouverez peut-être quelques indices...

Réponses aux reviews : Pour ceux qui ont laissé deux reviews, je colle les deux ensemble.

**adenoide** : " Ombrage a peut-être fait le mauvais choix car le Cracmol ne la laissera pas partir. Albus devrait surveiller ses employés ils ne sont pas tous fiables. Harry a rejoint Severus dans son esprit. Une relation amicale se développera peut-être entre les deux. Je ne plains pas plus Severus pour son traitement de faveur chez les Dursley car il a utilisé son pouvoir de professeur pour atteindre psychologiquement un étudiant qui ne demandait qu'à apprendre. À la sortie de ce traitement il verra peut-être le monde sous un autre angle et je ne suis pas sûr qu'il pourra à nouveau faire face à Voldy chéri. "  
**(suite)** : " C'est une bonne nouvelle Ombrage et le Cracmol vont subir leur procès et les élèves n'auront plus un concierge qui veut absolument leur faire subir des atrocités comme punition. C'est une journée mémorable pour l'arrestation de tout ces gens et une belle défaite pour Voldy chéri. Rogue verra sans aucun doute Harry d'un autre œil et avec une nouvelle approche. Lily était-elle vraiment issue d'une famille moldue ou il y avait des sorciers oubliés ? "  
_Réponse_ : Pan, première review du 14, premier lecteur à se faire avoir. Ça ne t'est pas venu à l'idée que le journal puisse mentir ? Meuh non je révèle pas, c'est eux qu'on voit en premier dans ce chapitre !  
J'aime bien ton résumé... Pour Rusard, je crois surtout que le transformer en traître était un bon moyen 1) de faire des scènes écœurantes 2) de se débarrasser de lui !  
On va beaucoup voir Harry et Rogue dans ce chapitre. Sous un nouvel œil et une nouvelle approche...  
Qu'est-ce que vous avez à compliquer les choses ? Vous sautez des lignes ou quoi ? Lily est la descendante directe des Flamel et de Rowena Serdaigle ! Bien sûr que c'est une famille sorcière ! Si tu veux entrer dans des subtilités, on sait que ses parents ont été tués par des loups-garous. Je doute qu'ils aient habité dans une ville moldue... Ils sont donc sorciers.

**yukiko** : " yierk ! la vision d'horreur! Ombrage et Rusard ensemble ! je vais faire des cauchemars ! lol  
merci pour ce chapitre ! j'espère que le Snape apparu dans l'esprit d'Harry n'est pas un tour de Voldemort ! gr  
a vendredi :D "  
**(suite)** : " tu nous gâtes trop lol ! merci pour ce chapitre ! huhu le Dumby va halluciner quand il va se rendre compte de tout ce qu'il ne savait pas ! lol  
mais alors Ombrage et Rusard ont fini par être arrêtés ? "  
_Réponse_ : Ah ? Un léger doute ici... Regarde ma réponse à adenoide, ça te donnera une idée !  
La présence de Rogue un tour de Voldemort... Vous avez une de ces imaginations ! Voldemort ne sait pas que Rogue est ligoté comme ça, il l'aurait fait apparaître intact !

**Becky666** : " ce que j'aime dans cette fic c'est que tout le monde est over-flippé et à côté y'a la bouffonne d'Ombrage dans son délire perso, à côté de la plaque et de l'histoire.  
oh et j'aime beaucoup l'épisode sev/sirius (eh ouais il en faut bien qui aiment ce genre de trucs). Finalement, j'me demande bien où va aller Ombrage et pis j'aime pas la galette des rois. (j'ajouterai que tu traduis très bien, y'a aucune lourdeur, rien, c'est super agréable à lire) "  
_Réponse_ : (Rigole) J'y avais pas pensé ! C'est vrai...  
Merci ! En fait, pour te dire toute la vérité, je traduis comme j'aimerais voir toutes les fics traduites (ce qui n'est pas le cas...)

**Me-Violine** : " Yoh ! Une silhouette à la Botero ! C'est bien trop poétique pour qualifier celle d'Ombrage ! Porcine ou bovine aurait mieux convenu à mon goût :)  
Merci encore de nous offrir cette fic excellente et meilleurs vœux à toi aussi ! "  
_Réponse_ : Moi qui essayais de faire de l'humour raffiné... Tu aurais préféré que je la traite de grosse vache ? C'est ça qui est marrant aussi, le mélange délicat/à gerber.

**superluna-slash** : " toujours aussi génial ! Mais je dois admettre que rien que d'imaginer Rusard et Ombrage ensemble, j'ai envie de vomir.  
Sinon, je me pose quelques questions... Comment Rogue a-t-il fait pour atterrir dans le rêve d'Harry ? Rogue va-t-il se rendre compte que Sirius s'est occupé de lui ?  
bref, en résumé, j'attends la suite avec impatience ! "  
_Réponse_ : Alors 1) c'est justement le mystère 2) tu verras plus loin... assez loin en fait, ce n'est pas la priorité de l'histoire. Merci !

**Eliel Imlaris** : " oho !! des plus intéressants, ça commence à devenir intriguant. qui aurait pu penser que Sirius aurait agitde la sorte envers Rogue ? Je suis très pressé de lire la suite et de savoir comment se passera la rencontre entre Harry et le "Rogue" torturé !! et de savoir ce que nous réserve la suite pour Ombrage je veux pas qu'elle échappe à la justice. "  
_Réponse_ : Qui aurait pu penser ? Pas moi en tout cas... Pour la rencontre, tu vas avoir tout ce que tu veux dans ce chapitre, on les voit beaucoup, ça discute sévère !

**Thealie** : " Comment ça abuser de la galette ! Tu as de ces idées ! Juste une dizaine de parts pas plus ! Bonne année à toi aussi. Ce chapitre est génial merci de nous le traduire.  
Bises "  
**(suite)** : C'est magnifique ! C'est le pouvoir de l'amour sans aucun doute ! Autant de joie et de lumière ne peut qu'être bénéfique. Je me demande quelles secrets vont être révélés du coup. Pauvre Dumbledore, ça doit faire beaucoup à prendre d'un coup.  
Bises "  
_Réponse_ : Toi, tu t'entendrais bien avec ma sœur ! Figure-toi que avec ma mère, on a pris une galette pour 4 (il n'y a pas moins) qui contenait par erreur 2 fèves. Devine qui a eu les deux...  
Justement, je ne suis pas sûre à 100 pour le pouvoir de l'amour. Je pense plutôt à un pouvoir de bonheur (je sais, ça fait très Bisounours)

**Namyothis** : " Argh, prévenue de la parution avec 3 jours de retard.  
Catastrophe.  
Mais bon c'est génialissime, grandiose, époustouflant. J'adore c'est un vrai plaisir à lire, Teacherbev est un génie et tu as un flair génial pour trouver les bonne histoires. Rien que la description des préparations des protagonistes est terrible. (Surtout celle de l'hippopotame).  
Et la réalisation de Sirius face à Rogue. L'arrivée de celui-ci dans la conscience de Harry (ça promet encore beaucoup là).  
C'est génial, encore bravo et à bientôt.  
PS: bonne et heureuse année. "  
_Réponse_ : Oh, tu es arrivée à temps pour reviewer...  
Le plus drôle, c'est que je ne me souviens pas du tout de comment je suis tombée sur les _Gardiens_. Peut-être en voyant le nombre de reviews ?

**lys** : " merci de ce cadeau !  
je pense qu'il y a une petite erreur de traduction: "Vernon et sa bande de crétins étaient dangereux, mais Rogue avait dit que c'était l'oncle Vernon qui avait fait ça, pas Dudley." Il ne faudrait pas plutôt mettre "Dudley et sa bande de crétin" ?  
bonne continuation "  
_Réponse_ : Aaargh. Mea culpa. Deux fois de suite... Grr ! Je vais essayer de bien relire ce chapitre, ça commence à faire pas sérieux... (bon, enfin, ici, je suis restée dans la famille !)  
PS : J'ai chopé une superbe erreur de nom à la relecture...

**Patmol** : " Waouh ...  
Génial, je comprends que ce chapitre ait pu être dur à traduire car je crois que moi même n'ai rien pigé à l'épisode sur les protections de la maison  
En tout cas, come d'hab, super, génial, continue !P. "  
_Réponse_ : C'est vrai que c'est un poil technique, mais en gros, Dumbledore pensait qu'il y avait deux types de protections sur la maison : ses protections (par le sang) et celles du Ministère. Harry devait passer tous les étés afin de 'nourrir' les deux protections. Il vient de se rendre compte que les protections qu'il a posées ont disparu (et pour cause, Harry n'est pas relié génétiquement à Pétunia, mais il l'ignore encore, seul le lecteur le sait). Donc, il ne reste qu'un type de protection, qui n'a pas besoin de 'nourrissage'. Harry a donc passé ses étés avec sa famille tout à fait inutilement !

**Nymphadora Tonks** (je ne me lasse pas de ce nom...) : " Super ces deux chapitres, je les ai adorés. Les gens corrompus du Ministère et autres ont enfin ce qu'ils méritent et maintenant tout va aller pour le mieux, même si ça risque de prendre du temps. La maison a enfin été purifiée et je suppose que Harry va le ressentir et être mieux avec ça non ? entk j'ai vraiment hâte de lire la suite !  
Bisous Nymphe "  
_Réponse_ : Du temps, bof, ils vont foncer ! Pour Harry, on verra... C'est surtout à Sirius que je pense !

Et merci aussi à **zaika**, **bastien**, **Sylvrana-moonlight**, **Touraz** et **Lunenoire**.

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Vieilles Erreurs et Nouveaux Savoirs**

Rusard ouvrit la vieille porte abîmée et poussa un cri de surprise, agrippant la main de son amour. Ce qu'il avait pensé être une sortie secrète du château ne l'était pas. Des marches de pierre étroites s'enfonçaient dans la pénombre et disparaissaient vite dans une boue d'eau sale et de débris qui s'étaient accumulés au cours des dix derniers siècles. Les murs et le plafond, gris à l'origine, étaient maintenant recouverts de mousse verdâtre, d'une saleté indescriptible. L'odeur faisait passer celle d'un troll des montagnes pour une plaisante fraîcheur et avec l'arrivée des équipes de recherche, ils n'avaient plus le temps d'essayer de trouver un autre issue.

Dolorès avala sa salive avant de se tourner vers Rusard et de demander " Me fais-tu confiance ? "

" Bien sûr, ma précieuse, de ma propre vie. "

Elle tira sa baguette, passant ses doigts boudinés dessus pour un adieu forcé. Elle pouvait entendre le rire caquetant de Peeves tout près maintenant, et elle se hâta donc de tourner sa baguette dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre, avant de la pousser vers la poitrine de Rusard. Il y eut un léger pop et un gros crapaud se tint là où il avait été. Ombrage lança les clés tombées ainsi que sa baguette dans le couloir et prit sa baguette de secours, cachée dans son atroce bandeau pour cheveux. Elle ne faisait que cinq centimètres de long, elle la gardait toujours sur elle et personne ne soupçonnait son existence. Le sort de localisation des Aurors se concentrerait d'abord sur sa baguette avant de se tourner vers sa signature magique, et Rusard, étant un Cracmol, n'avait pas de signature magique et ne pouvait pas être cherché avec la magie. Elle se lança un sort de Dissimulation de Signature, sentant la chaleur la recouvrir, avant de cacher à nouveau la baguette. Elle passa un bras dans chacune des poignées du sac et prit sa forme Animagus avec un léger pop. Les deux crapauds sautèrent ensemble en bas des marches et plongèrent dans l'eau, disparaissant immédiatement sous la surface, en sécurité pour le moment. Leurs longues jambes musclées les poussèrent en avant, et ils se glissèrent entre les pierres qui ne mettaient maintenant plus les fondations du château à l'abri d'une inondation. Ils entendirent les grognements d'un Peeves frustré et d'un groupe d'Aurors désemparés en nageant vers le lac et la liberté.

* * *

_Harry s'assit sur une pile de coussins pour que Rogue puisse le voir sans qu'il ait à se pencher et dit " Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir, professeur ? "_

_" Depuis quand votre famille vous maltraite-t-elle, Potter ? " fut la première question, comme l'avait supposé Harry. _

_" Ça dépend de ce que vous appelez maltraitance, monsieur. " dit Harry en haussant les épaules. " Ils m'ont toujours détesté, depuis aussi longtemps que je me souvienne. Je n'ai jamais eu assez à manger. Ils ne m'ont jamais touché autrement que pour me punir. Je me souviens que je ne connaissais pas ma date d'anniversaire quand je suis entré à l'école. Mais ils ne m'ont jamais vraiment frappé, à part Dudley et sa bande. "_

_" Et vous n'appelez pas ça de la maltraitance, Potter, je me demande ce qu'il vous faut, et je suis sûr que le directeur et les parents de vos amis penseraient comme moi. " Rogue avait un peu de mal à feuler attaché comme il l'était à cet engin maudit, mais il y mettait tout son cœur._

_Harry prit un air résigné " Quand j'ai parlé à quelqu'un à l'école, ils l'ont dit à la tante Pétunia et l'oncle Vernon m'a battu avec sa ceinture et m'a enfermé pendant une semaine sans manger. Chaque année, je dis au directeur que je ne veux pas y retourner, et chaque année, il me dit que je dois y aller. Je veux dire, où est-ce que je pourrais aller ? Le professeur Dumbledore dit que le Terrier n'est pas sûr et je veux pas aller dans un orphelinat ; les gens voient déjà assez de points comment entre Tom Jedusor et moi, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir d'autres choses en commun avec ce malade ! " dit Harry d'un ton vif. " Et puis ça fait longtemps que j'ai appris à ne jamais quitter mon oncle des yeux et à ne jamais lui tourner le dos. Il essaie de me frapper, j'esquive, il essaie encore, j'esquive, et la troisième fois, il est fatigué et je le laisse me toucher, mais je choisis où. Et après, il est trop essoufflé pour faire autre chose que parler. Tante Pétunia est plus du genre à me priver de nourriture et à m'enfermer, mais quand elle frappe, c'est souvent avec une poêle ou un magazine. J'esquive et généralement elle ne frappe pas une seconde fois. "_

_Harry s'arrêta pour prendre une gorgée de Bièraubeurre et en versa un peu d'une seconde bouteille dans la bouche sèche de Rogue. Il reprit une gorgée et continua. " Dudley peut être dangereux, il est champion de boxe, donc ce n'est pas que de la graisse. Quand on était petits, il était trop gros pour me courir après, mais sa bande pouvait, et ils me tenaient pour qu'il puisse me frapper. Alors j'ai appris à courir et à me cacher, j'ai même réussi à transplaner à l'abri deux fois, mais c'était trop dur à expliquer, alors je ne le faisais que s'il n'y avait aucune issue. Mais il ne fait ça que dehors, jamais quand mon oncle et ma tante peuvent le voir ; je sais pas pourquoi, ils s'en fichent du moment que les voisins ne voient rien. " Harry haussa les épaules et finit sa bouteille._

_Rogue ouvrit la bouche pour avoir encore de la Bièraubeurre avant de demander " Et vous pensez que M. et Mme Weasley enferment Ron sans manger ou que les Granger maltraitent Hermione comme votre famille a fait en pensant que c'était vous ? " il était franchement curieux, ainsi que de plus en plus énervé._

_" Ben non, enfin pas... non, je pense que non. " Harry était quand même réservé ; même s'il s'était juré de dire la vérité, il avait des années de honte à surmonter. " C'est juste que... je ne veux pas que tout le monde sache... "_

_" Sache quoi, Potter ? Que vous êtes maltraité à votre domicile ? " aiguillonna Rogue._

_" Que je suis trop faible et incapable de me débrouiller face à un moldu. " c'était à peine un murmure, mais Rogue l'entendit._

_Rogue roula des yeux devant l'idiotie du garçon, avant de réaliser combien leurs expériences étaient semblables. " Potter, quand j'étais enfant, la plus grande joie de mon père était de me lancer des sorts illégaux si je faisais une bêtise ou même si j'avais l'air de vouloir en faire une. Il utilisait des sorts pour me paralyser entièrement, sauf ma bouche, pour m'entendre crier. Tous les sorts de magie noire que je connaissais en entrant à Poudlard, c'était parce qu'il les avait utilisés sur moi, assez de fois pour que je les mémorise. Est-ce que je suis bon à rien parce que en tant que sorcier, je ne pouvais pas me cacher ou l'arrêter ? " Rogue ne regarda pas Harry, ne voulant pas voir de la pitié dans ses yeux._

_" Non, monsieur, il était plus fort que vous, vous n'auriez pu que le mettre en colère, et vous faire blesser d'avantage si vous aviez essayé de le combattre. " fit Harry, indigné._

_" Et quel était le rapport de force entre vous et votre cousin ou votre oncle ? Vous ont-ils une fois combattu à la loyale ? Ou auriez-vous été blessé beaucoup plus sérieusement si vous aviez tenté de vous défendre et qu'ils aient quand même réussi à prendre le dessus ? "_

_Harry se trouva incapable de répondre, alors il se leva et s'éloigna, perdu dans ses pensées. Rogue soupira, encore secoué d'avoir révélé tant de choses sur son passé à l'étudiant qu'il haïssait le plus... est-ce que c'était encore vrai ?_

* * *

Après que les onze nouveaux membres du Magenmagot aient prêté serment, leur premier travail fut l'audition préliminaire des trente-quatre sorciers de la première vague d'arrestation, ainsi que de ceux qui avaient failli à la procédure de sécurité ou qui avaient été dénoncés comme Mangemorts. Le premier devait être Cornélius Fudge, afin qu'un Ministère de remplacement soit trouvé pour le temps de l'État d'Urgence. Fudge avait l'air beaucoup moins impressionnant dans des robes d'un orange délavé, pieds et mains attachés, l'air résigné et abattu. 

Il fut attaché dans la chaise de bois, les menottes et les chaînes se mettant en place d'elles-mêmes. Madame Bones en personne lui administra les trois gouttes de Veritaserum transparent, attendant que l'expression vide et béate s'installe.

" Nom et qualité ? "

" Cornélius Oswald Fudge, Ministre de la Magie. "

Il y eut plusieurs gloussements quand un léger " plus pour longtemps " se fit entendre quelque part dans la pièce.

" Avez-vous fait du chantage à plusieurs personnes comme il est dit dans votre mandat ? "

" Oui. "

" Avez-vous payé Dolorès Ombrage pour qu'elle envoie des Détraqueurs attaquer Harry Potter et lui prendre son âme l'été dernier ? "

" Oui. "

" Confirmez-vous que Lucius Malefoy, Mangemort, vous payait pour s'assurer que la nouvelle du retour de Vous Savez Qui ne se répandait pas ? "

" Oui. "

Les juges s'agitèrent et quelqu'un lança à haute voix " Pourquoi ? "

" Parce que j'avais besoin de temps pour finir de payer mon île privée et pour rassembler assez d'argent afin de ne jamais revenir en Angleterre. "

Dumbledore fit un geste à Amélia ; elle vint vers lui et il lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Elle se tourna, le visage curieux. " Je comprends pourquoi vous vouliez discréditer Albus Dumbledore, mais pourquoi Harry Potter ? "

" Il est le descendant de Nicolas Flamel et de Perenelle Serdaigle Flamel. Je voulais l'adopter et prendre son contrôle en devenant son régent. Quand cela ne s'est pas fait, j'ai décidé de quitter l'Angleterre avant qu'il entre en possession de son héritage, à sa majorité. Il sera beaucoup trop puissant, comme il a les héritages de Gryffondor et de Poufsouffle par son père. "

La manière plate dont il avait dit les choses provoqua un formidable chahut dans la salle, alors que tout le monde se levait et clamait son opinion. Albus plaça sa baguette contre sa gorge et cria " SILENCE ! " Comme une bande de collégiens désobéissants, les membres du plus grand groupe en matière d'autorité dans la Grande-Bretagne magique se turent et reprirent leurs places pour entendre la suite du témoignage. Amélia Bones se tourna vers Albus et, d'un signe de tête, le laissa continuer l'interrogatoire en tant que tête du Magenmagot.

" Comment savez-vous ces choses ? "

" J'ai trouvé une copie des papiers d'adoption de Lily Flamel Evans après que ses parents aient été tués par des loups-garous. Les autorités moldues l'ont emmenée dans un hôpital moldu où le Dr Evans a demandé à l'adopter et a pu la prendre sous sa garde. J'ai trouvé des documents montrant l'héritage magique du bébé parmi les papiers que la police moldue a trouvé dans la maison. Quand j'ai essayé d'adopter Potter, sa tante n'a jamais répondu à mes hiboux donc j'ai fait une enquête sur ses origines dans de vieux papiers du ministère et quelques années plus tard, j'ai découvert qu'il était l'héritier de Gryffondor et de Poufsouffle. "

Une autre série de cris de rage dut être calmée avant que l'ordre soit à nouveau revenu. Dumbledore frotta trois fois le bout de sa baguette et appela à un vote pour la sentence que devait recevoir l'ancien Ministre.

Avec un choix entre un emprisonnement à vie et le Baiser du Détraqueur, la limite fut très fine mais le Ministre échappa de justesse à se faire aspirer son âme. Evidemment, avec un emprisonnement à vie chez les Détraqueurs, il n'allait pas garder son âme intacte très longtemps.

Le Magenmagot tout entier fut d'accord pour garder cachée l'information de l'héritage de Harry Potter, à cause du risque d'émeute si cela était révélé. Des sorts d'Oubliettes furent lancés et donc seuls Amélia Bones, Albus Dumbledore et le nouveau Ministre de la Magie, Rufus Scrimgeour, gardèrent l'information en mémoire.

Les nuit avait été longue et pleine d'événements mais les enfants étaient enfin allés se coucher, laissant Sirius, Remus et Molly s'occuper des deux sorciers toujours dans le coma. La joie et l'euphorie provoquées par la disparition soudaine de la magie noire qui avait imprégné chaque recoin du manoir s'étaient dissipées et Molly et Sirius fonctionnaient à l'adrénaline, presque trop fatigués pour comprendre ce qu'ils faisaient. Remus avait dormi presque toute la journée après sa transformation et il donnait à manger à Severus pendant que Molly lui tenait les mains. Sirius luttait pour rester éveillé, mais il était si confortablement blotti derrière Harry qu'il ne pouvait pas faire autre chose que passer la main dans ses cheveux toutes les quelques minutes. Sa main libre était passée autour du garçon, qui avait encore pris un peu de poids, sa respiration douce et régulière l'entraînant de plus en plus vers le sommeil. Sa main glissa doucement vers le bas jusqu'à s'arrêter juste sur la fameuse cicatrice, il cessa de lutter et s'endormit.

* * *

_Harry avait laissé Rogue et était parti se balader avec son Eclair de Feu, ses pensées et émotions tournoyant avec ce qu'il avait révélé et ce qui avait été révélé. Le professeur Dumbledore lui avait toujours dit que Rogue et lui se ressemblaient beaucoup, mais il ne l'avait jamais cru. Comment est-ce que Rogue pouvait être aussi cruel et vicieux quand il savait le mal que ça faisait ? Harry ne s'imaginait pas capable de maltraiter quelqu'un, sachant combien cela vous faisait sentir perdu et combien on était abîmé après de n'avoir pas pu se défendre (T/N : tu l'as dit !). Comment est-ce que Rogue pouvait savoir ça et le faire quand même pour tous, surtout les première années ? Quand il avait vu ses souvenirs, il avait vérifié qu'il n'avait jamais fait ça contre Malefoy ou Rogue. Il avait simplement refusé de s'incliner et d'accepter comment ils le traitaient. Mais s'il leur avait résisté, comment pouvait-il ne pas résister à l'oncle Vernon et à Dudley ? Etait-il hypocrite en disant qu'il n'était pas une brute, après tout il avait répondu aux moqueries de Malefoy par des sorts, non ? (T/N : NON !)_

_Ses pensées le tourmentaient tant qu'il ne remarqua presque pas qu'il avait atteint la lisière de la forêt et que la rivière devenait visible. Il tourna la tête et nota vaguement que le courant semblait moins fort que d'habitude. Il se redressa sur son balai et regarda plus attentivement. Il était sûr maintenant, c'était beaucoup plus lent et le niveau était nettement plus bas. Il prit fermement le manche de son balai et fila vers la clairière, devant parler de ses découvertes avec quelqu'un, n'importe qui... ça devrait être Rogue puisqu'il était le seul disponible._

* * *

Albus était assis dans son bureau avec une bouteille de whisky Pur Feu et un verre encore plein. Même les trilles de Fumseck ne parvenaient pas à le dérider. 'Comment ai-je pu faire tant de mal à ce garçon sans même réaliser dans ma propre arrogance que je ne savais pas tout. Il aurait pu grandir avec des grands-parents qui l'aimaient et qui auraient pu le protéger... mais non... dans ma propre arrogance... je l'ai envoyé en enfer... Je ne... sais plus... quoi...' 

Ses pensées furent interrompues par l'arrivée de la personne qui le connaissait presque mieux que lui-même. Minerva ouvrit la porte et émit un 'tt' désapprobateur. Elle alluma les lumières et fit disparaître bouteille et verre avec un regard noir au vieil homme morose. " Que vous arrive-t-il, Albus ? " Elle se pencha et prit une main qui ne résista pas avant de guider son ami vers le canapé confortable en face du feu mourant.

Albus laissa tomber sa tête entre ses mains, trop fatigué et abattu pour la tenir. " J'ai pris ce pauvre garçon et je l'ai enfermé sans même tout savoir sur lui. Il a vécu un enfer alors qu'il aurait pu avoir une famille qui l'aimait. Parce que j'ai pensé que le tout puissant et omniscient _Albus Dumbledore_ était une sorte de Dieu, j'ai probablement fait plus de mal à cet enfant que Severus et Voldemort réunis ! "

Minerva avait l'air surpris. " Est-ce que ce n'est pas beaucoup pour une seule personne, Albus ? S'il vous plait, dites-moi ce que vous avez fait à ce garçon ? "

Albus lui expliqua tout ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre avec le témoignage de Fudge, sa voix se brisant vers la fin. Minerva se leva et alla chercher une bouteille et deux verres. Elle versa deux généreuses portions avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé près de son ami et de passer la main sur les muscles tendus de son dos. " Au lieu de rester là dans le noir à vous tourmenter pour ce qui ne peut pas être changé, pourquoi ne pas vous concentrer sur ce que nous _pouvons _faire. Comme établir des changements positifs dans la vie de ce garçon ? "

Albus prit une gorgée, toussant sous la brûlure. " Juste comme toujours, ma chère. Malheureusement, les Flamel sont morts après la destruction de la pierre qui était à Poudlard pendant la première année de Harry. Dans mon omnipotence, j'ai pris à Harry la seule famille qu'il avait et détruit son héritage. "

" Je pense que vous vous donnez toujours trop de pouvoir sur les décisions des autres. Etes-vous sûr que les Flamel sont morts ? Peut-être avaient-ils gardé des réserves d'élixir ? Avez-vous vérifié ou avez-vous une fois de plus supposé que vous saviez tout ? "

Albus se tourna vers son adjointe, sans voix. " Je l'ai supposé, quand j'ai parlé à Nicolas il y a trois ans, nous avons discuté du danger de garder la pierre et il m'a demandé de la détruire afin qu'elle ne tombe pas entre les mains de Voldemort. J'ai ensuite supposé qu'ils allaient mettre leurs affaires en ordre et partir. Je ne leur ai pas parlé depuis, mais je n'ai reçu aucun avis d'enterrement, ni de mémorial, pour aucun d'entre eux. "

Minerva lui tapota la tête, comme à un petit garçon. " Eh bien, première chose à faire, écrivez-leur et annoncez-leur la bonne nouvelle. Je suis sûre qu'ils seront ravis d'apprendre qu'ils ont un arrière, arrière... descendant, vous ne croyez pas ? "

Albus avala d'un trait le reste de son whisky et se leva, vacillant un peu, avant d'aller à son bureau pour écrire à ses vieux amis, avec espoir encore en vie.

* * *

Madame Pomfresh amena un sac avec elle pour s'installer Place Grimaud pour quelques jours. Elle n'avait aucun patient à Poudlard et avec le château virtuellement vide pour encore dix jours, elle ne voyait aucune raison de continuer à faire des allers-retours. Avec l'éclaircissement de la maison, un nouvel étage était apparu, ainsi que plusieurs pièces cachées à chaque étage. Les boiseries et les murs brillaient, la peinture resplendissait, les déprimants serpents décoratifs étaient maintenant de simples arabesques, les livres de la bibliothèque étaient dépourvus de poussière et la maison tout entière respirait la chaleur et l'accueil. 

Pompom se tenait au milieu de l'infirmerie improvisée, les lèvres pincées, essayant de comprendre ses diagnostics contradictoires. La fièvre de Severus était tombée, son dos guérissait, sa commotion avait disparu, ainsi que la plupart de ses blessures, mais il était maintenant plongé dans un coma aussi profond que Harry. Et Harry était maintenant encore plus bas dans l'inconscience qu'il ne l'avait été depuis plusieurs jours. Elle fronça les sourcils en sortant plusieurs potions et en réfléchissant à l'utilité ou non de les administrer à ses patients obstinés.

Molly regardait les expressions d'insatisfaction et de perplexité se succéder sur le visage de la médico-mage mais attendit qu'elle eut cessé ses sorts de diagnostic avant de demander ce qui n'allait pas. " Des problèmes, Pompom ? "

" Severus devrait être réveillé mais il ne l'est pas et je ne sais pas pourquoi. " sa voix était teintée d'irritation. " Et Harry était beaucoup plus conscient qu'il ne semble l'être maintenant, et je ne vois aucune raison à ça. Pour être franche, il n'y a jamais eu aucune raison physique à son coma. " Pompom se laissa tomber dans un vieux fauteuil et accepta la tasse de thé chaud que lui tendit Dobby avant d'en donner une autre à Molly. Il s'arrêta à côté de Harry le temps de donner un bol de bouillie fortifiée à Hermione avant de disparaître de la pièce, sa haute pile de chapeaux bondissant de joie.

Ginny était assise avec la tête de Harry sur ses genoux, une fois de plus, donc prit simplement ses épaules et appuya sa tête sur ses bras pour que Hermione puisse glisser dans sa bouche des cuillerées de bouillie grise, attendant patiemment qu'il avale. Elle gloussa " Je ne me réveillerais pas non plus pour manger ça. On dirait des Veracrasse bouillis et écrasés. "

Ginny sourit. " Je me demande s'il se réveillerait pour du chocolat ou de la tarte à la mélasse ? Je te parie que la tourte de ma mère le réveillerait. Il n'a jamais pu y résister. " Elle écarta une mèche de cheveux de ses yeux et embrassa légèrement son front. Elle rougit en voyant ce qu'elle avait fait, refusant de croiser le regard d'Hermione.

Hermione arrêta de nourrir Harry un instant. " Quand est-ce que tu vas lui dire que tu l'aimes, Ginny ? "

Ginny haussa les épaules et regarda son amie d'un air malicieux. " Quand tu diras à Ron que tu craques pour lui, Hermione, quand tu lui diras ! " Les deux filles éclatèrent de rire, toutes les deux écarlates et espérant que les deux femmes près du professeur Rogue n'avaient pas entendu.

* * *

_" Professeur, professeur, il faut que je vous parle, monsieur ! " cria Harry avant même d'atterrir à côté de l'homme toujours ficelé. Rogue ouvrit un œil et regarda le garçon surexcité d'un air noir._

_" Quoi encore, Potter ? Vous ne pouvez pas me laisser mourir en paix ? "_

_" Vous n'êtes pas en train de mourir, professeur, en fait vous avez l'air en meilleur état que tout à l'heure. Au moins, vous n'êtes plus aussi pâle. " Harry regarda son professeur de Potions d'un air critique et offrit " Si vous voulez, j'ai des potions antidouleur et des potions de Guérison, monsieur. "_

_" Où avez-vous trouvé ces potions, Potter, au cas où ça aurait échappé à votre infinitésimale intelligence, nous sommes coincés dans l'immense espace vide que vous appelez votre esprit. " Rogue avait mal à la tête et il en avait plus qu'assez d'être allongé sur le sol sans pouvoir bouger. Après son enfance et ses années d'espionnage avec le penchant du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour 'jouer' avec ses suivants, il détestait ne pas pouvoir contrôler totalement son corps._

_Harry avait l'air presque fier. " Je les ai préparées, monsieur, et je crois qu'elles sont plutôt réussies. Mais ça ne me dérangera pas si vous voulez les vérifier d'abord. "_

_Harry se leva et sortit du champ de vision limité de Rogue. Celui-ci feula " Vous avez intérêt à croire que je vais vérifier tout ce que vous clamez avoir préparé. "_

_Harry revint avec une bonne poignée de fioles multicolores et les tendit l'une après l'autre à Rogue d'un air tranquille. Un sourcil levé fut la seule réponse avant que Rogue ouvre quatre fioles et en fasse couler le contenu dans sa gorge, avalant puis frissonnant aux vagues de soulagement qui le saisirent._

_" Comment avez-vous pu réussir à préparer des potions aussi compliquées, Potter ? "_

_" Harry. "_

_" Je vous demande pardon ? "_

_" Appelez-moi Harry, on est dans mon esprit après tout et je n'aime pas qu'on m'appelle Potter. Oncle Vernon et tante Pétunia ne m'appellent que Potter, monstre ou 'toi', jamais Harry. "_

_" Très bien, Po... Harry. Répondez. "_

_" Ben, vous n'étiez pas en train de me crier dessus et de m'énerver, Malefoy et les autres Serpentard ne lançaient rien dans mon chaudron et j'ai découvert que... euh... j'aimais... bien... faire des potions. C'est un peu... apaisant, vous voyez ? "_

_" Oui, je sais, je trouve ça apaisant aussi. Mais vous n'avez jamais montré le plus petit talent dans mes cours. Pourquoi ça ? "_

_" J'ai relu tous mes cours ici, comme j'avais beaucoup de temps, et j'ai découvert que je les comprenais mieux. Je ne suis plus en colère tout le temps, ma cicatrice ne me fait plus mal et je ne suis pas tout le temps à dormir debout à cause des cauchemars et des visions. Je ne pouvais jamais faire mes devoirs chez mon oncle. Vous avez vu ce qu'ils pensent de la magie. Chaque année, je devais faire mes devoirs les premiers jours, et je passais le reste de l'année à essayer de rattraper. "_

_" Comment ça, votre cicatrice vous fait mal et vous ne pouvez pas dormir ? Pourquoi n'avez-vous parlé de ça à personne ?... Oh, laissez-moi deviner... vous ne pensez pas nécessaire de dire à quelqu'un que vous êtes battu et privé de nourriture, alors une petite douleur et un manque de sommeil est vraiment sans intérêt pour qui que ce soit, n'est-ce pas ? " Rogue n'était pas aussi sarcastique qu'il aurait pu l'être, mais Harry ne le remarqua pas. Rogue nota cependant qu'il avait presque l'air... inquiet... mais ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, il ne souciait _absolument _pas du Gryffondor._

_" Ma cicatrice me fait mal tout le temps, mais si Voldemort est particulièrement en colère ou heureux, j'ai des pics de douleur, parfois assez pour m'évanouir. Et toutes les nuits, je rêve du cimetière et de Cédric, ou du Basilic dans la Chambre des Secrets, ou du serpent mordant M. Weasley... " Harry s'arrêta, ne voulant pas énumérer toute la litanie de ses cauchemars._

_" Ou quoi, Po... Harry " dit Rogue d'un ton encourageant, oubliant pour une fois de feuler._

_" Ou de ma famille. Et cette année, je me suis mis à rêver d'un long couloir sombre avec beaucoup de portes... Je ne sais pas ce que c'est ni où c'est... mais ça a l'air important. " admit Harry après une longue pause._

_Harry se leva, ne voulant pas continuer la conversation. Quand il revint, un long moment plus tard, il s'assit simplement à côté de Rogue et lui donna une épaisse soupe au poulet sans dire quoi que ce soit au sorcier toujours saucissonné sur sa planche. Rogue avait deux taches rouges sur les joues de devoir être nourri, mais il en admettait la nécessité et était reconnaissant à Potter de le faire sans commentaires ni même sans beaucoup parler._

* * *

Remus était blotti derrière Harry, Sirius assis en face d'eux, lisant à voix haute la Gazette du Sorcier, gloussant devant les retranscriptions des interrogatoires des Mangemorts nouvellement capturés et des membres du Magenmagot corrompus. Il était particulièrement ravi car six différents Mangemorts avaient rapporté que Peter Pettigrow était vivant. Il espérait que ça serait assez pour avoir droit à un jugement avec le nouveau Ministre. 

Ron faisait à contrecœur ses devoirs sous les yeux attentifs d'Hermione et Molly. Ginny lisait un livre de sorts de mode qu'elle avait trouvé dans la bibliothèque. Elle pourrait non seulement améliorer certaines de ses vieilles robes, mais elle pourrait aussi utiliser plusieurs sorts pour se venger des filles qui critiquaient ses vieux vêtements. Elle gloussa en pensant à Marissa dans des robes se rétrécissant jusqu'à montrer ses dessous en dentelle et rubans rouges. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait lancer celui-là dans la Grande Salle pendant un déjeuner. Elle nota rapidement les instructions sur le morceau de parchemin qu'elle utilisait comme bloc-notes et chercha d'autres sorts utiles.

Molly était assise à côté de Severus, tricotant un nouveau pull pour quelqu'un, elle n'avait pas dit qui mais la couleur bleu sombre était belle, étalée sur ses genoux. De temps en temps, elle tendait la main et la passait dans les cheveux de Rogue, le rassurant dans son immobilité forcée.

Tout le monde leva la tête quand Dumbledore entra, suivi de deux très vieux sorciers qu'il fit passer devant lui. Ils portaient tous les deux de belles robes à la coupe datant de plusieurs siècles. La barbe du sorcier et les cheveux de la sorcière étaient blancs et nuageux, mais visiblement bien entretenus.

Ils faisaient tous les deux paraître Dumbledore bien plus jeune, mais leurs visages étaient vifs et joyeux. Ils traversèrent la pièce et vinrent se tenir près du lit de Harry. Une main sur chacune de leurs épaules, Albus regarda la silhouette immobile du garçon dont il avait si terriblement influencé le destin. Les yeux scintillant plus qu'ils ne l'avaient fait depuis des semaines, il sourit largement à Harry et présenta ses deux vénérables compagnons.

" Nicolas, Perenelle, je voudrais vous présenter votre arrière arrière petit-fils, Harry James Potter. "

* * *

T/N : Tout d'abord, désolée d'updater aussi tard, mais j'ai regardé les 4400... 

La note finale d'origine demandait aux lecteurs ce qu'ils pensaient de la nouvelle relation entre Rusard et Ombrage et faisait un sondage, offrant le choix suivant (je traduis) : " Voulez-vous que le crapaud et sa crapaudette soient capturés ou doivent-ils s'échapper dans une béatitude de chasse de mouches ? ". (je crois que j'ai voté pour la béatitude de chasse de mouches). Hélas, vous ne pouvez plus influencer l'histoire... Mais vous, vous désirez quoi ?

* * *

20 janvier : Mon Parrain, Mes Grands-Parents et Moi. 


	16. Mon Parain, Mes GrandsParents et Moi

La Casse se Paie

Panneau à messages : Oui, je sais, " _T'ÉTAIS OÙ ??!?_ " J'étais à Bordeaux (sous la neige), chers amis lecteurs, chez mon frère et sa famille. Une semaine de vacances et de distractions après une semaine de déprime, ça vous requinque bien... Et j'en avais besoin. Un peu de mal à me remettre au boulot quand même, je crois que je vais faire une pause dans les œuvres de Teacherbev après cette fic (il y en a deux autres que je lorgne, mais elle écrit moins vite maintenant, elle a repris un boulot).

Réponses aux reviews :  
**Sylvrana-Moonlight** : " Mdr ! La forme Animagus de Ombrage correspond tout a fait à son physique et à son caractère...  
Comment vont réagir les Flamel à la présentation de Harry ? (C'est po gentil de couper là... :-p)  
Sirius va t-il être enfin innocenté ? Continue la traduction, tu fais du bon travail  
Bizz  
Sylvrana "  
_Réponse_ : N'est-ce pas ? C'est un bon gag.  
En fait, je crois que les Flamel sont déjà au courant pour Harry, Dumbledore a dû leur en parler, c'est la réaction des autres qui va être marrante ! Tu t'imagines, tu es chez toi, un ami débarque avec, mettons, Léonard de Vinci, et te dit " voilà, c'est ton grand-père ! "  
Pour Sirius, tu verras...

**Thealie** : " J'ai adoré. Ça promet vraiment pour la suite de la fic. N'empêche que faire Harry le descendant des Flamel, personne ne l'a encore fait ! Par contre pour Griffy c'est pas nouveau. J'ai beaucoup aimé. Sev a de la chance dans son malheur.  
Bise "  
_Réponse_ : C'est pas vraiment ce qu'il doit penser. Déjà qu'il souffrait le martyre après s'être fait tabasser pour s'être fait passer pour le fils de son pire ennemi, un gamin qui lui répugne en tous points, et voilà qu'il se retrouve piégé dans l'esprit du même gamin ! Pour lui, c'est une antichambre de l'enfer !

**lys** : " j'ai failli le manquer celui-là, un peu plus et j'allais au lit. En tout cas j'ai pas relevé d'erreurs. Juste une question : ça se passe à quel moment exactement de la cinquième année? "  
_Réponse_ : C'est au moment des vacances de Pâques, donc vers début avril.

**666Naku** : " Mu, je pencherais plutôt pour que "le crapaud et sa crapaudette" soient capturés après avoir galéré dans la boue et s'être fait énormément humilier !  
Cool ! Les Flamel sont vivants  
Yes ! Ry va enfin se réveiller  
VIVEMENT LA SUITEUH !  
Kissous "  
_Réponse_ : Ce que vous pouvez être sadiques... L'idée est marrante.

**Patmol** : " Ah ... c'est vrai que c'est plus compréhensible comme ça ! Harry va péter un câble quand il va apprendre qu'il n'avait aucun lien de sang avec les D. non ?  
En tous cas : Génial, superbe !  
Continue !  
Pl. "  
_Réponse_ : Je t'en prie. Pour Harry, je pense aussi... Dumby a du pot qu'il soit inconscient, il lui aurait sauté la gorge sinon, et Rogue aussi !

**Natycat** : " Coucou ! La grosse fainéante que je suis a enfin trouvé le courage d'appuyer sur le petit bouton en bas à gauche pour te laisser un petit mot et te souhaiter une bonne année et mes meilleurs vœux de réussite et de bonheur (je ne l'avais pas encore fait, méchante Natycat, méchante !)  
Whoua... Tu as décidé de te surpasser cette année, tu alignes vraiment chapitre sur chapitre. N'oublie pas tes histoires quand même, j'ai beau adorer Harry Potter, la suite de Ultimate Nightcrawler me manque...  
Teacherbev a vraiment une incroyable imagination, et ta traduction est vraiment plaisante à lire.  
Personnellement, je suis aussi pour le fait que les deux crapauds puissent se gaver béatement de mouches et coulent des jours heureux au bord du lac, attaquant chaque premier septembre les premières années à coup de coassements lors de leur traversée en canot. "  
_Réponse_ : C'est marrant, j'ai pourtant l'impression de t'avoir déjà vue... Ça doit être ta présence mentale ! J'aime bien ta proposition, c'est mignon tout plein (j'imagine les première année les écrasant à coups de lattes)... Et après tout, maintenant, ils ont un cerveau de grenouille, c'est déjà une punition suffisante !

**mogyoda** : " et voilà, on rate plein de chapitres, et y a beaucoup de changements...  
d'abord, le ménage de printemps, enfin de Noël ici est impressionnant, ils font les choses en grand. Autant d'arrestations d'un coup, joli coup de filet. Et puis l'utilisation de Veritaserum rend les aveux plus rapides. N'empêche que le couple Rusard-Ombrage est idéal pour produire des cauchemars, son Animagus lui va parfaitement bien, après tout Sirius a un rire semblable à l'aboiement de Patmol, James était fier comme un cerf, il n'est pas si surprenant de voir quelqu'un avoir le même physique que son animal. J'avoue que je les imagine bien finir en cuisses de grenouilles ou écrasés sur la route mais on a déjà eu les gerbilles écrasées dans 'les gardiens du pouvoir' donc j'opte plutôt pour qu'ils finissent dans une assiette...  
les gens savent comment était réellement la vie de Harry, ils ont même pitié de Severus maintenant, mais ça permettra à certaines personnes de passer au-dessus de leurs différents  
et les Dursley ont eu ce qu'ils méritaient, j'imagine bien le tableau, les garçons Weasley dévorant du pop-corn affalés sur les canapés et fauteuils du salon en testant tous les sorts qui leur viennent à l'esprit  
bref, tout semble s'arranger pour le mieux, enfin, faut quand même que nos deux zigotos sortent du coma, mais puisque Sev' est coincé dans l'esprit de Harry, je suppose qu'il va falloir attendre que celui-ci l'en expulse et en sorte aussi, sûrement après avoir obstrué ce qui sort de sa cicatrice  
en plus, Harry aura un parrain potentiellement réhabilité, des grands-parents et une future petite amie quand il se réveillera  
et un professeur de potions moins sadique sûrement  
bref, que demander de plus... "  
_Réponse_ : Si si, de printemps ! Ne confonds pas avec _Gardiens_. On est à Pâques !  
En cuisses de grenouilles... Mouais... Quoique je sens que c'est un truc qui te rendrait malade !  
Merci !

**Namyothis** : " Me revoilà. J'ai récupéré ma connexion internet et donc les deux derniers chapitres. Rah, pauvre Pompom qui sait plus à quel mage se vouer avec ses deux malades. En tous cas j'adore encore un peu plus cette formidable fic à chaque chapitre lu. Ta traduction est grandiose, et l'histoire est FABULEUSE.Bref j'ai hâte de lire la suite. Quant aux crapauds qu'ils restent ainsi à gober les mouches, ça leur fera les pieds (ou les pattes à voir. J'adore les cuisses de grenouilles, mais je suis pas certaine que celles-ci soient comestibles.)++  
A samedi prochain et encore merci pour ton formidable travail. "  
_Réponse_ : " A quel mage se vouer "... lol...  
Boh, avec un peu de chance, ils vont gober une guêpe qui va se venger... Ça donne envie, non ?

**Nymphadora Tonks** : " Vraiment trop cool ce chapitre, je l'ai adoré ! Moi je pencherais plutôt que Ombrage et Rusard se fasse attraper, mais peut-être pas nécessairement par des humains, mais par des mangeurs de crapauds... sourire sadique lol Entk son choix d'Animagus est très bien choisi, bien qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir autre chose que ça pour elle lol. Et pourquoi dans ta réponse à ma review tu disais que tu te lassais pas de ce nom?  
Au prochain chapitre  
Gros bisous  
Nymphe "  
_Réponse_ : C'est ton pseudo que j'adore, le prénom surtout. Et c'est marrant dans une histoire où le personnage apparaît !  
Les idées sur les crapauds se recoupent, et c'est marrant, vous vous rapprochez de ce qui va se passer ! Ce n'est pas encore cette semaine, mais le titre du prochain chapitre vous donnera la solution. La scène est... Enfin, tu verras.

**Kokoryume** : " Ah ! Après ces satanés partiels quel bonheur de pouvoir lire cette fic  
En tous cas j'ai beaucoup aimé les évolutions au fil de ces trois derniers chapitres  
L'arrestation de Fudge a bien été menée (j'aurais bien aimé que Rusard et Ombrage se fasse aussi capturer) ; j'aime bien la manière dont l'auteur a amené les discussions entre Rogue et Harry ; voir Dumbledore un peu perdu face à ses actes et se sentant coupable était assez inhabituel mais bien orchestré ; j'ai réellement aimé l'idée du manoir Black libéré de sa magie noire  
Enfin, maintenant que Harry a enfin une vrai famille, j'ai hâte de voir son réveil et ses réactions  
Merci pour ton travail et à très bientôt ! "  
_Réponse_ : Ah, les partiels... Ça me rappelle ma jeunesse... (Note : la traductrice a 26 ans). Si tu aimes les évolutions, continue à traîner par ici, la suite va te plaire !

**adenoide** : " Pourquoi le cracmol et le crapaud ne subiraient pas leur procès comme les autres sinon ils vont contaminer la nature de leur présence. Dumby agit et ensuite il pense comme tout bon politicien. Il a fait un bon mouvement pour une fois en allant chercher les Flamel. Harry devrait méditer sur le principe que ce n'est pas de lâcheté de ne pas se défendre lors d'attaque mais être avisé quand on a pas la force physique adéquate et surtout l'impossibilité de se servir de magie qui amène l'exclusion de Poudlard. "  
_Réponse_ : Idée amusante, mais je ne sais pas si leur petit cerveau de grenouille comprendra ce qui se passe... Harry a une tête de bois. Je pense qu'il finira par comprendre, mais moi aussi je t'avoue que je suis assez impatiente !

Et merci aussi à : **runasmy**, **tristane** **gilles**, **Touraz**, **NEPHERIA**, **bastien**, **ewiliane**, **Lunenoire**, **Eliel Imlaris**, **zaika**, **NanaChoco**, **Corentenig**, **galaelle**, **Quara**, **vilarie**, **C** et **Marie-Jo**.

* * *

Extrait du chapitre 15 : 

Tout le monde leva la tête quand Dumbledore entra, suivi de deux très vieux sorciers qu'il fit passer devant lui. Ils portaient tous les deux de belles robes à la coupe datant de plusieurs siècles. La barbe du sorcier et les cheveux de la sorcière étaient blancs et nuageux, mais visiblement bien entretenus.

Ils faisaient tous les deux paraître Dumbledore bien plus jeune, mais leurs visages étaient vifs et joyeux. Ils traversèrent la pièce et vinrent se tenir près du lit de Harry. Une main sur chacune de leurs épaules, Albus regarda la silhouette immobile du garçon dont il avait si terriblement influencé le destin. Les yeux scintillant plus qu'ils ne l'avaient fait depuis des semaines, il sourit largement à Harry et présenta ses deux vénérables compagnons.

" Nicolas, Perenelle, je voudrais vous présenter votre arrière arrière petit-fils, Harry James Potter. "

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : Mon Parrain, Mes Grands-Parents et Moi**

Voldemort était dans une colère noire, feulant, sifflant et crachant. Non seulement le plus gros de son cercle intérieur, tous ses espions du Ministère, et même cet idiot fini de Fudge avaient été exposés de la manière la plus publique et la plus humiliante possible, mais en plus le public n'avait plus aucun doute quant à son retour. Et avec le coup que ce crétin amoureux des moldus venait de lui porter, il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose d'autre que rester caché et lécher ses blessures. Il ne pouvait même pas passer sa rage sur les minables disciples qu'il lui restait. Avec la perte du plus clair de son cercle intérieur et la disparition de ses espions, les pions sans cervelle qu'il avait liés à lui et qui étaient encore libres lui étaient tous nécessaires.

Sifflant des injures anatomiquement impossibles, sauf à chercher la mort très douloureuse de celui qui voudrait les mettre en pratique, il appela le paquet de chair tremblante et humide qui était son seul serviteur présent dans le manoir en ruine qui avait un jour été la fière demeure de son père. " Queudver, viens m'asssissster ! "

La silhouette voûtée et bavant presque de joie à l'idée de se rendre utile se mit debout juste le temps d'atteindre ses robes avant de tomber à terre et d'embrasser l'ourlet crasseux des robes de son seigneur et maître. " M-m-maître, co-comment p-p-puis-je v-v-vous aider ? "

Voldemort regarda la larve humaine avec dégoût. " Cccesssse de bégayer ! " siffla-t-il, sa colère faisant presque sonner les mots comme du Fourchelang alors qu'il donnait un coup de pied au sorcier prostré à ses pieds.

" O-o-oui, m-m-maître. "

Si ça n'avait pas été bien en dessous de sa dignité, Voldemort aurait roulé des yeux comme un adolescent maussade. Ravalant son envie de voir combien de temps au juste Queudver pouvait résister à l'Endoloris, il abandonna tout espoir que la loque arrête de bégayer et donna ses ordres pour que la pathétique excuse de sorcier s'en aille. " Où est Ssseverusss ? Il n'était pas sssignalé parmi ccceux qui ont été arrêtés, trouve-le et amène-le moi ! Et trouve pourquoi je ne peux plus sssentir le misérable essspirt de Potter ! Maintenant, disssparais de ma vue ! "

S'inclinant et reculant avec précaution, l'homme tremblant et extrêmement soulagé quitta la pièce, se demandant pourquoi au juste il avait pu penser que joindre ce fou ait pu être une bonne idée toutes ces années auparavant, sans parler de pourquoi il continuait à suivre les ordres du mégalomane de plus en plus déséquilibré.

* * *

Remus serra Harry contre sa poitrine, sidéré, alors que Sirius laissait tomber la Gazette du Sorcier par terre et se levait, regardant bouche bée les deux légendes vivantes qui se tenaient de part et d'autre de Dumbledore. 

Hermione poussa un cri aigu d'excitation avant qu'Albus se tourne vers elle et lève la main pour arrêter le flot de questions que l'adolescente allait vouloir poser. Son sourire effaça un peu de l'aspect de réprimande, mais elle semblait toujours prête à exploser sous l'excitation. Ginny et Ron regardaient entre les deux personnages et leur ami dans le coma, ne semblant pas pouvoir se décider.

Molly s'inquiéta aussitôt de la réaction de son plus jeune fils devant cette nouvelle révélation à propos de son ami ; il avait terriblement souffert de jalousie dans le passé et était hélas bien connu pour parler sans réfléchir aux conséquences de ses mots. Son cœur se réchauffa de fierté en voyant l'absence de colère ou de jalousie sur son visage. A la place de ces émotions qu'elle avait redouté de lire, elle ne vit que de la joie pour son ami et de l'émerveillement devant la présence des deux légendes du monde sorcier.

Pompom fut la première à retrouver la parole " Comment... comment... c'est impossible... il n'est pas... " elle était capable physiquement de parler, mais le cerveau n'avait pas encore récupéré.

Dumbledore agita sa baguette et fit apparaître deux canapés confortables près du lit de Harry, avant d'inviter ses hôtes à s'asseoir avant de faire signe à tous de s'approcher. " Laissez-nous d'abord vous expliquer sans nous interrompre, puis vous pourrez poser toutes les questions que vous voulez. Nicolas, vous souhaitez peut-être commencer, je suis moi-même encore un peu perdu dans les détails. "

Le vieil alchimiste passa un bras parcheminé autour des épaules de sa femme et déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux blancs. " Après que notre arrière et arrière petit-fils et toute sa famille aient péri en combattant un sorcier maléfique, Perenelle et moi avons pensé que nous avions encore beaucoup à offrir à un enfant, et en fait à toute la communauté magique, et elle a été enceinte. Bien sûr, cela fut très difficile, étant donné nos âges, et rien n'aurait été possible sans l'aide de la magie pour créer un clone d'elle dépourvu de conscience, mais physiquement apte à enfanter, et notre fils Nicolas Archimède Flamel est né en aussi bonne santé qu'il était possible de l'être. C'était en février 1892. Il est devenu grand et fort et a épousé une jeune femme discrète et aimable, Miranda, qui lui a donné un fils, Alexandre. "

Nicolas continua l'histoire après une légère caresse sur l'épaule de Perenelle. " Il a épousé la dernière héritière de la famille Mangouste Bonham, le créateur de Sainte Mangouste. Ils ont eu des jumeaux, Bryan et Bartholomé, et une fille, Angelina, qui est née neuf ans avant les garçons. Malheureusement, seuls Bartholomé et Angelina se sont mariés, et elle est morte en accouchant, ainsi que ses jumeaux. Quand Alexandre a été tué par un dragon sauvage, nous avons recueilli les trois enfants et nous les avons élevés comme les nôtres. Bryan est parti en Chine et a été pris dans le révolution. Nous n'avons plus jamais eu de ses nouvelles. Le mari d'Angelina a été tué par un des serviteurs de Grindelwald peu de temps après sa chute. Sa mort soudaine a provoqué l'accouchement prématuré d'Angelina, auquel ni elle ni les enfants n'ont survécu. "

" Bartholomé et sa femme Morgannia ont eu une petite fille, qu'ils ont nommé Lilleth Angelina Flamel. Elle est née en septembre 1960. Seulement six semaines plus tard, Mira et Bart ont été tués lors d'une attaque vicieuse planifiée par Tom Jedusor, qui était inconnu à l'époque. Il savait que Bart était extrêmement puissant et ne voulait voir personne s'opposer à sa montée en puissance. Il a découvert nous ne savons comment que Bart et Mira étaient en vacances dans un village moldu et plusieurs loups-garous s'y sont introduits un soir de pleine lune. Après s'être transformés, ils ont attaqué et les ont tués tous les deux. Comme le corps de Lilleth n'avait pas été retrouvé, nous avons supposé qu'ils l'avaient dévorée ou emportée avec eux. "

Perenelle passa la main dans les fins cheveux blancs de son mari, lui offrant son soutien alors qu'il rassemblait ses pensées pour continuer. Même s'il parlait de choses qui étaient arrivées longtemps auparavant, la douleur était toujours la même pour le vieil homme. Il se tourna vers sa femme et la regarda avec amour avant de regarder ceux qui l'écoutaient et de continuer. " Nous avons découvert hier seulement qu'elle avait échappé à l'attaque. Elle était cachée dans un placard et les autorités moldues l'ont trouvée. Elle a été emmenée à l'hôpital et adoptée par le docteur qui l'a examinée. Apparemment, il a fondu pour elle dès qu'il l'a vue. Il s'appelait Charles Evans. Il a appelé le bébé Lily, car sa femme s'appelait Rose et ils avaient déjà une fille, Pétunia. " (T/N : Lily signifie Lys en anglais).

Les visages de tous ceux qui les entouraient prirent des expressions sidérées alors que tous essayaient d'assimiler ces informations dérangeantes. Dumbledore attendit qu'ils aient tous l'air assez concentré avant de continuer le récit. " Vous savez tous comment Lily Evans a rencontré James Potter et l'a épousé, je ne vais pas vous le raconter à nouveau. Quand ils ont été tués, ne sachant pas que Lily avait été adoptée, j'ai placé le jeune Harry avec Pétunia et j'ai utilisé le sacrifice de sa mère pour créer des protections par le sang autour de la maison, qui je le pensais pourraient le protéger pendant qu'il grandirait. Connaissant Lily comme je la connaissais, il me paraissait impossible que sa sœur ne soit pas douce et aimante comme elle, et il me semblait donc juste de lui confier Harry. "

Nicolas l'interrompit " Albus, mon enfant, tu as toujours ce défaut que j'espérais te voir perdre. Tu penses que dès lors que tu as une idée, elle ne peut pas être mauvaise. Aucun homme ne peut connaître toutes les choses, même dans ses propres décisions, mêmes avec les meilleures informations et intentions, s'il ne recherche pas dans toutes les directions. C'était peut-être la meilleure décision, mais cela n'aurait pas dû t'empêcher de continuer tes recherches. Au minimum, une simple potion d'héritage pour trouver des parents qui auraient appris à l'enfant à maîtriser sa magie au lieu de le laisser avec des moldus, même aimants, aurait été préférable. " Sa voix était douce, mais le reproche était clairement visible.

Molly avait l'air très satisfaite de voir le vieux Directeur se faire reprendre comme un première année. Elle n'était toujours pas opposée à quelques mouvements bien placés de sa fidèle cuillère en bois, mais elle se disait que les Flamel avaient bien plus le droit de corriger Dumbledore qu'elle.

Sirius gronda " Et ils n'étaient certainement pas aimants ou corrects, en fait la plupart des familles de Mangemorts traitent leurs enfants mieux que ça. "

Perenelle se pencha devant son mari pour pouvoir voir le visage de Sirius. " M. Black, il m'a semblé comprendre que James et Lily ont fait de vous le parrain de Harry, et qu'avec les découvertes récentes, il est probable que votre nom sera bientôt lavé, c'est bien cela ? "

Sirius sourit à la vieille sorcière au visage de grand-mère, et hocha la tête, tentant de parler dignement à une femme aussi intimidante pour un sorcier que l'était la reine-mère pour un moldu. " Oui, Madame, mais je comprends que vos droits sur Harry sont plus forts que les miens. J'espère juste que vous me laisserez... continuer à le voir... " Il avala sa salive, luttant pour contrôler ses émotions, secoué par l'injustice d'être enfin blanchi et de pouvoir accueillir Harry pour voir cela lui échapper une fois de plus.

Elle sourit, prenant un air angélique avec ses cheveux blancs et ses yeux bleus étincelants. " Vous ne comprenez pas, M. Black. Nous avons tous les deux plus de six cents ans et ne pouvons plus nous occuper d'un garçon de quinze ans. Nous serions honorés de vous confier la garde de notre petit-fils. "

Nicolas serra la main de sa femme et continua " Nous serions particulièrement honorés si vous acceptiez de venir habiter avec nous et de devenir un membre de notre famille. Nous avons survécu à tous ceux qui nous entouraient et nous regrettons tous les deux l'époque où nous étions entourés de notre famille et de nos amis. Notre maison est située sur une île incartable connue à une époque sous le nom de Tír na nÓg, et qu'aucun étranger n'a découverte depuis plus de 500 ans. Pour le Ministère, nous n'existons pas et n'avons jamais existé. " Il regarda autour de la pièce et sourit largement. " En fait, nous serions honorés si vous nous rendiez tous visite. Perenelle et moi serions ravis d'apprendre à ces jeunes esprits notre magie oubliée depuis longtemps. Et puisque nous ne résidons pas en Angleterre, ces lois ridicules et odieusement préjudiciables sur la magie des mineurs n'ont pas d'effet chez nous. "

Hermione poussa un cri perçant, Ginny attrapa la main de sa mère et Ron eut l'air écœuré à l'idée d'autres leçons. Ils étaient tous trois assis par terre devant Molly et Pompom donc les sorcières se penchèrent juste légèrement et tapotèrent leurs épaules pour leur demander de se tenir tranquilles et d'écouter la fantastique histoire.

* * *

_La nuit était passée beaucoup plus confortablement pour Harry que pour Rogue. Harry avait réussi à lui glisser un oreiller plat sous la tête avant de le couvrir d'une chaude couverture de laine, donc au moins il était un peu mieux qu'avant._

_Harry vint à côté de lui alors que le soleil apparaissait au dessus des arbres, s'assit par terre pour que le professeur puisse le voir facilement et demanda, curieux " Pourquoi êtes-vous toujours attaché à ce truc, Professeur ? "_

_Rogue roula des yeux, respira profondément, et répondit d'un ton condescendant " Je suis attaché à cet engin de torture parce que votre oncle m'a cassé le dos alors que je prétendais être vous. Si vous ne vous étiez pas retranché dans un coma magique au lieu d'affronter la réalité ou si votre prétention et votre imbécillité vous avaient permis de parler simplement à quelqu'un de votre famille... "_

_Harry coupa court à la tirade de son professeur avec une nouvelle question. " Nous sommes dans mon esprit, pas dans le monde physique, n'est-ce pas ? "_

_Rogue plissa les lèvres d'un air de dégoût avant de répondre. " Oui. "_

_" Alors pourquoi êtes-vous toujours attaché à ça, si ce n'est pas réel ? " Harry, l'air plus que ravi d'avoir découvert ça, désigna la clairière._

_Rogue ouvrit la bouche mais se révéla incapable de parler. Ses yeux s'arrondirent quand il réalisa ce que l'insupportable gamin avait dit. Il ferma la bouche avec un 'clac' audible avant de tendre les doigts vers les boucles. " Ne restez pas là, défaites ce truc ! "_

_Harry ne put s'empêcher de ricaner avant d'agiter sa baguette pour défaire les sangles et libérer Rogue._

* * *

Queudver rampa littéralement vers son maître imposant. Il trembla en pensant à la punition qu'il allait bientôt recevoir à cause du manque d'informations utiles qu'il avait pu rassembler. 

" Parle " ordonna Voldemort, rendant le tremblement de plus en plus visible.

" M-m-maître, Severus Rogue n'a pas été vu à P-P-Poudlard depuis lus d'une semaine. P-p-personne ne sait où il est allé. J'ai entendu deux Aurors dire qu'il avait q-q-quitté le pays pour aller récolter des ingrédients d-d-de potions, mais ils n'ont pas dit où. "

Voldemort caressa son menton blanc avant un long doigt squelettique en réfléchissant à l'information. " Oui, cccela le met hors de ma portée... mais qu'en est-il de Potter... pourquoi ne puis-je plus sssentir ssson misérable esssprit ? "

Queudver avala bruyamment sa salive, soulagé de ne pas être puni pour les information à propos de Snivellus, mais il était certain que les informations, ou plutôt le manque d'informations à propos de Potter ne seraient pas si bien accueillies. Il s'inclina si bas que son front toucha le sol de bois froid, et son nez capta une myriade d'odeurs désagréables et dégoûtantes, laissées là par la crasse, puis par des choses dont il valait mieux ignorer la nature.

" Je suis allé au Terrier et j'ai examiné les lieux, mais je n'ai pas trouvé de t-t-traces récentes des Weasley. Je n'ai pas pu localiser la famille moldue de Potter, mais il ne rentrait jamais pour les vacances, quand j'étais au château. M-m-maître... il est probablement encore à Poudlard. Avec les nouvelles barrières que le Ministère a mis en place... " Sa voix caqueta et refusa de poursuivre.

" Peut-être, peut-être, en ccce cas allons vérifier sssur place, n'est-ccce pas Queudver ? " Ce n'était pas vraiment une question, mais Queudver hocha la tête avec enthousiasme, espérant de tout cœur voir cette absence de punition se prolonger.

Voldemort souleva Nagini et la laissa s'enrouler autour de lui avant de rejeter sa cape par dessus son épaule dans un geste purement théâtral et de disparaître, laissant son serviteur se traîner dehors, hors de la zone anti Transplanage, et trouver son chemin dans la Forêt Interdite, de l'autre côté des barrières infranchissables qui protégeaient le vieux château.

* * *

" Côa, côa " Le gros crapaud vert acheva sa promenade natatoire dans l'eau boueuse du marais et grimpa sur un grand caillou plat, fatigué et mis en appétit par sa longue nage dans l'eau froide du lac. Les deux crapauds avaient dû esquiver, se cacher et fuir le calmar géant et les grindylows qui voulaient manger les deux savoureux morceaux, mais ils avaient réussi à s'échapper et à atteindre le marais où les gros prédateurs du lac ne pouvaient pas les suivre. 

" Côôôa " la longue langue rose du second crapaud jaillit et une libellule acheva sa courte vie. Un second coup de langue captura son compagnon. Le deuxième crapaud poussa le premier, s'installant dans la zone chauffée par le pâle soleil d'avril pour se détendre et se réchauffer.

Les deux crapauds se chauffèrent au soleil, ne se réveillant que pour capturer les insectes assez stupides pour voler près d'eux. Dans leur somnolence, ils ne virent pas la longue silhouette de Nagini qui écrasait les herbes dans son passage, totalement inconscient du danger qu'ils encouraient.

* * *

_Rogue suivit Potter jusqu'à la couverture et s'assit au bord, ne voulant pas admettre son idiotie de ne pas avoir reconnu l'inutilité de l'appareil qui le ligotait dans l'esprit de Potter._

_Heureusement, Potter ne fit aucun commentaire à ce sujet, ils s'assirent simplement et le gamin sortit de la nourriture de son panier, en passant silencieusement la moitié à l'homme affamé assis replié sur le minimum de couverture possible, juste assez pour que l'herbe humide ne mouille pas son pantalon noir._

_" Professeur, pourquoi êtes-vous dans mon esprit si vous n'étiez pas conscient et si vous n'avez pas lancé de Legilimens ? Je pensais que ce n'était pas possible. " dit Harry autour d'une bouchée d'omelette au fromage et au jambon._

_Rogue avala une gorgée de jus de citrouille et réfléchit un moment avant de répondre. Il ne l'admettrait jamais, même sous le Veritaserum le plus agressif, mais Potter avait posé une question intelligente. " Je ne sais pas, Pott... euh, Harry. " Il mordit dans un toast à la confiture avant de continuer. " Nous sommes tous les deux soignés dans la même chambre Place Grimaud, et apparemment, nous sommes tous les deux inconscients en ce moment. Je peux juste supposer que la proximité physique, lié aux contacts entre nos esprits ces dernières semaines a créé un lien inconscient entre nous. Et comme mon esprit est piégé dans un cercle de douleur que je ne pouvais pas faire cesser à cause des potions qu'on me donnait, je me suis enfui vers un endroit plus... agréable... que mon propre esprit. "_

_Harry hocha la tête et finit son omelette. " C'est assez logique, Professeur. Je pense que moi aussi je préférerais être ici que piégé dans mes mauvais souvenirs. " Finissant son propre jus, il s'assit en arrière et regarda son vis à vis d'un air inquisiteur._

_" Professeur, je peux vous parler de quelque chose sans que vous m'interrompiez ? "_

_Rogue n'avait pas l'air ravi de devoir l'écouter, mais il hocha poliment la tête._

_" A l'extrémité ouest de la forêt, il y a une profonde crevasse. Une rivière assez large y coule. Elle est très agitée et aussi noire qu'une rivière peut l'être. Chaque fois que je m'approche, ma cicatrice me fait mal, et je deviens en colère, plein de haine, sans aucune raison puisqu'il n'y a rien ici contre quoi se mettre en colère. "_

_Rogue avait maintenant l'air plus intéressé qu'ennuyé, et Harry continua son récit. " Je l'ai observée un bon moment, parfois elle est très haute, parfois beaucoup plus basse, mais elle est toujours là. Je suis remonté jusqu'à la source une fois et ça vient d'une fissure dans un mur blanc. La fissure est de la même forme que ma cicatrice, et je pense que le mur est l'intérieur de mon crâne. " Harry baissa les yeux, incapable de supporter le rire moqueur que Rogue allait sûrement avoir._

_" Est-ce qu'on pourrait aller voir cette rivière, Harry ? Je voudrais la voir par moi-même, si c'est possible. " Rogue avait l'air vraiment curieux. Harry risqua un regard et trouva une curiosité intense devant un mystère à résoudre dessinée sur le visage de son professeur._

_Harry fouilla dans son panier et en sortit un second balai. Il eut un assaut de nostalgie en voyant que c'était son vieux Nimbus 2000, celui qui avait été détruit par le Saule Cogneur après que les Détraqueurs l'aient attaqué pendant un match de Quidditch, pendant sa troisième année._

_Il tendit le balai à son professeur qui avait tiré sa baguette et transformé les vêtements qu'il portait en d'autres, plus chauds. Harry cacha un sourire et transforma ses propres vêtements sans un mouvement ni un son ; après tout, c'était son imagination, non ?_

* * *

Drago Malefoy était assis à table, fulminant, devant le repas chiche et inepte dont il était supposé se contenter comme petit-déjeuner. Son père, **_son père_** avait reçu le baiser du Détraqueur la veille. Et maintenant, il était assis à une table de bois nu, dans un **_taudis_** écœurant, indigne de sa famille et de son statut. Et sa mère pleurait en silence, acceptant apparemment leur brusque changement de situation. 

" Je suis désolée, Drago, mais nous ne pouvons pas avoir une meilleure maison que celle-ci. J'ai eu de la chance que ton père ne se débarrasse pas de cette maison comme du reste de ma dot. Nous avons assez pour vivre si nous ne gaspillons rien, mais _c'est tout_ ! Plus d'achat de balais pour te faire placer dans l'équipe de Quidditch, plus de robes sur mesure, plus de centaines de Galions à dépenser comme bon te semble. Il y a assez pour que tu finisses Poudlard, heureusement l'argent pour ton éducation et tes livres a été placé dans un coffre par tes grands-parents à ta naissance, mais c'est tout. Tu devras trouver un travail quand tu auras ton diplôme ; je peux tout juste nous garder un toit et de quoi manger jusqu'à ce que tu gagnes de l'argent pour m'aider. " Narcissa ne s'était pas pomponnée comme d'habitude, car il n'y avait personne pour les voir, juste une vieille elfe de maison qui avait été sa nourrice et avait fait partie de sa dot, laissée pour s'occuper d'eux et de la petite maison à un étage et quatre pièces qu'ils habitaient maintenant.

Narcissa essuya ce qui restait de son œuf avec un simple morceau de pain et posa sur son fils un regard d'acier qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu. " Et tu ferais mieux de te tenir _correctement_ à Poudlard. Lucius n'est plus là pour payer les gouverneurs afin d'empêcher ton expulsion ou de remonter tes notes. La moindre infraction et le _directeur_ sera ravi de renvoyer tes petites _fesses sang pur _! "

Drago écarquilla les yeux devant le langage cru de sa mère. " Mère ! Ce vieux fou gâteux... "

Narcissa faillit renifler moqueusement avant de se rappeler ses origines. " Ce vieux fou gâteux, comme tu l'appelles, peut toujours aplatir le Seigneur de ton père. Il a détruit Grindelwald dans un simple duel et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le _craint_ toujours. Ne te laisse pas prendre par ce qu'il montre. Il a beaucoup plus de pouvoir que tu ne peux même l'imaginer dans tes plus grands rêves. "

Drago semblait sidéré. " Vous devez plaisanter, Mère, ce vieux fou... "

" Ecoute-moi bien, Drago. Désobéis à Dumbledore, fais-toi renvoyer, et tu es _seul_. Je peux nous nourrir l'elfe et moi... mais tu ne seras pas le bienvenu ici. "

" Le Seigneur des Ténèbres... "

Narcissa le coupa sèchement. " Le seigneur des ténèbres n'a que faire d'un petit sorcier médiocre et orgueilleux dans ses rangs. Ne pense pas que ta _famille_ va te donner un quelconque privilège en offrant ta vie à un dément. Si j'avais une Pensine, je te montrerais mes souvenirs de quand je soignais ton père lorsqu'il rentrait de ses 'réunions', mais je n'en ai pas. Laisse-moi te dire que ce n'était pas joli à voir, et que ton père lui était très utile, ce que tu ne seras pas. "

L'estomac se tordant devant la conversation la plus révélatrice et la plus perturbatrice qu'il ait jamais eue avec sa mère, Drago prit une grande respiration et soupira, ne voulant pas renoncer. " Mais Mère, les autres Serpentard vont... "

Narcissa éclata d'un rire amer. " Tu as été un Serpentard assez longtemps pour savoir que les rares qui ne sont pas tachés vont te laisser tomber comme un maladie moldue. Aucun ne voudra même être vu parlant avec toi, encore moins te soutenir. Es-tu vraiment assez idiot et orgueilleux pour croire que les autres Serpentard te suivent parce qu'ils t'_apprécient_ ? Tout pouvoir que tu avais dans cette maison était directement proportionnel à celui que ton père avait, rien de plus, rien de moins. Maintenant, fais-toi à cela et va étudier. **_MAINTENANT _**! "

Alors qu'il se levait et sortait précipitamment de la pièce pour échapper à la colère de sa mère, elle regarda autour d'elle avant de prendre le petit-déjeuner qu'il avait laissé, de le saler avant de couper calmement le seul œuf et de le manger avec le toast maintenant froid.

* * *

A/N : Désolée de vous laisser avec tous ces problèmes irrésolus... bon, d'accord, ce n'est pas vrai. Ça fait dix pages et le prochain sera tout aussi long, voire plus long, donc je l'ai coupé en deux. Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu. 

Toutes les questions sur les Flamel, leur histoire et où ils vivent exactement seront traitées dans le prochain chapitre, ainsi que des choses sur les explorations et découvertes de Harry et Rogue.

T/N : 10 février (prions le Seigneur) : L'indigestion de Nagini. Ça y est, je l'ai dit.


	17. L'Indigestion de Nagini

La Casse se Paie

Panneau à messages : Nous arrivons à la fin de ce chapitre au milieu de l'histoire, tant par le nombre de pages que par le nombre de chapitres.

Réponses aux reviews :

**Me-Violine** : " Oh! Se pourrait-il que Nagini se soit fait une indigestion de crapauds avariés ?  
Merci pour ce nouveau chapitre de cette toujours excellente fic !  
j'ai, naturellement hâte de lire la suite prometteuse !  
A bientôt ! "  
_Réponse_ : Ça se pourrait effectivement...

**Patmol** : " Ah ouais, t'as raison, j'avais oublié Rogue aussi !  
Perso je ne suis pas pour la mort des 2 "crapeaux", j'aime bien leurs péripéties de temps en temps, ça donne une touche de ché pas quoi en plus !  
En tt cas, vraiment génial, continue !  
P. "  
_Réponse_ : Poésie bucolique peut-être...

**Mogyoda** : " j'espère que tes vacances étaient vraiment excellentes  
en tout cas, j'espère que t'as bien profité de la neige... là j'suis trop jalouse, je guette le moindre flocon avec impatience . mais pas un seul de l'hiver  
bref passons à la fic...  
finir dans le ventre de Nagini, c'est pas mal aussi, puis ça se rapproche de mes cuisses de grenouilles XDD  
Poudlard semble définitivement très bien protégé en effet (avec le ton dégoulinant d'ironie) parce que si Voldy n'y réfléchit même pas à deux fois avant d'aller vérifier lui-même si Harry est là-bas...  
et après on dit que c'est l'endroit le plus sûr de Grande-Bretagne... pas très crédible lol  
voir Dumby se faire réprimander comme un gamin, ça faisait un moment qu'on l'attendait, il était vraiment temps qu'on lui rappelle qu'il n'était pas omniscient ni tout puissant et comme le pense Molly, c'est plus efficace pour Albus d'être grondé par les Flamel que d'être menacé par une cuillère en bois (ça ferait une scène très ridicule quand même XD)  
mais la partie préférée de ce chapitre, ça reste quand même la discussion Narcissa/Draco  
il tombe de haut le fils à papa, ça va pas être facile pour lui de retourner à Poudlard, mais peut-être qu'il finira par se montrer moins arrogant et c'est clair qu'il va pas lui rester beaucoup d'"amis", aucun même, ce sont des Serpentard, on peut pas trop leur demander XD  
vivement la suite "  
_Réponse_: Super, merci! Je ne vois pas mes neveux souvent alors j'en ai bien profité. Par contre, je n'ai pas pu faire grand chose avec la neige, comme la température est restée à zéro ou en dessous, elle a gelé! Tu aurais dû voir les voitures avec une plaque de glace de trois centimètres qui les recouvrait entièrement... Attends de voir la scène avec Nagini. Elle s'est vraiment défoncée (je parle de l'auteur). Ce chapitre est extra, c'était un vrai bonheur à traduire! Oh, la discussion Narcissa/Drago, un grand moment de bonheur en effet! On va les revoir souvent, déjà dans ce chapitre, et dans toute la suite de l'histoire!

**adenoide** : " L'entrevue brève avec Narcissa et Draco a été un pur plaisir. Draco a toujours vécu sur un nuage et je pense que d'en tomber sera très pénible. Draco a toujours pensé avec les idées de son père mais il n'a jamais réfléchi par lui-même. Narcissa lui aurait rendu un fier service si elle lui avait ouvert les yeux mais je pense qu'il a une croûte tellement épaisse sur les yeux qu'il aurait nié les faits. Nagini aurait-elle un superbe beau repas indigeste de par sa nature avec deux vilains crapauds (un Cracmol et une Ombrage) ou j'ai encore mal lu. Quand Severus finira-t-il par oublier que Harry n'est et ne sera jamais James. "  
_Réponse_ : Tu as très bien lu ! Ne sois pas trop sévère contre Rogue, il fait des progrès, et Harry ne lui facilite quand même pas énormément la tâche.

**666Naku** : " MDR !! Nagini a bouffé les crapauds ??  
Youpi !! Il me tarde trop la suite !  
Narcissa est de quel côté exactement ? Et Draco, il va devenir ami avec Ry ?  
Kissous "  
_Réponse_ : Ça va venir ! C'est une scène d'anthologie, vous allez vous régaler ! Pour Narcissa, je te laisse découvrir ça par toi-même, mais tu dois déjà avoir une petite idée, non ?

**Namyothis** : " Mon rayon de soleil.  
J'adore cette histoire, elle est génialissime. Mais Rogue a vraiment la tête dure, j'adore le caractère de Narcissa.  
Bref que du plaisir.  
Bon je fais court, mais j'adore. On m'attend pour jouer une compet de sport.  
++ "  
_Réponse_ : Tu vas A-DO-RER ce chapitre. Le premier paragraphe n'est pas inoubliable, mais la suite... Boudiou de boudiou !

**Gryffondor** : " Toujours aussi magnifique ta fic, continue cette fabuleuse traduction !!  
Désolé de ne pas avoir reviewé pour les autres chapitres, mais je n'en n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps.  
Par contre, je suis trop heureuse de voir que les Flamel sont de la même famille que Harry. Au moins, peut-être qu'avec Nicolas, Harry réussira bien mieux les potions que si Rogue les lui enseignait, et cela lui fera une surprise de taille quand ce dernier le saura  
Gryff !! "  
_Réponse_ : Lol, j'avais pas pensé aux potions. Enfin, ça dépend encore de Harry, je sais pas si, même avec Flamel, il voudra bosser les potions !

**Nymphadora Tonks** : " L'indigestion de Nagini ! LOL j'ai trop hâte de lire ça, je suis sûre que ça va valoir amplement le détour lol. J'ai adoré ce chapitre et je suis vraiment contente que Harry va enfin avoir une famille et être avec son parrain, surtout comme si je le pense bien, Peter va se faire capturer pendant qu'il va se rendre à Poudlard non ?  
Gros bisous  
Nymphe "  
_Réponse_ : J'ai oublié pour Pete – tu me pardonneras facilement quand tu auras lu ce chapitre – mais ça m'étonnerait qu'il s'en sorte indemne...

**Lunenoire** : " pauvre Nagini ... j'adore l'engueulade de Draco par sa mère "  
_Réponse_ : o.O C'est ironique ou tu es sérieuse, là ?

Merci aussi à : **BBM**, **Eliel Imlaris**, **zaika**, **Touraz** et **Thealie**.

* * *

Tír na nÓg 

**Par Wikipedia, l'encyclopédie gratuite **(T/N : n'accordez donc pas un crédit infini à cette définition...)

**Tír na nÓg,** en gaélique **Pays de la Jeunesse Eternelle**, était le plus populaire des " Autres mondes " de la mythologie celtique, peut-être plus connu par le mythe de Oisín et de Niamh aux cheveux d'Or. C'est là que les Tuatha Dé Danann ou sídhe s'installèrent après avoir quitté l'Irlande, et il reçut la visite de plus grands héros celtiques. Tír na nÓg est similaire à d'autres lieux magiques celtes, comme Mag Mell et Ablach.

Tír na nÓg était considéré comme un espace hors des cartes, sur une île loin à l'Ouest. Il pouvait être atteint soit après un long et périlleux voyage, soit par invitation d'un de ses habitants magiques. L'île reçut la visite de nombreux héros celtes et de moines dans les récits d'_echtrae _(aventure) et _immram _(voyage) très répandus au Moyen Âge. L'autre monde est un espace où la maladie et la mort n'existent pas. C'est un endroit de jeunesse et de beauté éternelles. Ici, la musique, la force, la vie et tous les plaisirs sont présents en un seul endroit. Le bonheur dure éternellement, et personne n'a besoin de boire ou de manger. C'est l'équivalent des Champs Elysées grecs ou du Walhalla nordique (T/N : Plus ou moins. Contrairement aux deux autres, le Walhalla est réservé aux guerriers morts au combat).

Tír na nÓg joue un rôle majeur dans le conte de Oisín et Niamh. Pour aller à Tír na nÓg, l'aventurier a besoin d'un guide ; pour Oisín, Niamh joue ce rôle. Ils voyagent tous les deux jusqu'au Royaume des Cieux et y restent quelque temps. Cependant, le pays natal de Oisín lui manque et il décide de rentrer. Il est effondré d'apprendre que plus de cents ans ont passé en Irlande depuis qu'il est parti, même s'il n'en a vécu qu'un. Il voit sa terre depuis le dos du cheval magique de Niamh, mais elle lui dit de ne pas descendre, ou le poids de toutes les années passées le touchera brusquement. Il ne l'écoute pas, et devient aussitôt un vieil homme (T/N : une des versions possibles. Dans une autre, il meurt aussitôt et tombe en poussière. Il existe également une version où le héros voyage en bateau jusqu'à une île à l'extrême Nord du monde. Inutile de chercher la " vraie " version, l'histoire a circulé de manière orale et a été modifiée vingt fois – ou deux cents !). Il est dit que Oisín tomba du cheval à Elphin, dans le comté de Roscommon. Selon la légende, il aurait été capable de raconter son histoire à Saint Patrick (T/N : saint patron de l'Irlande) et de recevoir sa bénédiction avant de mourir. L'histoire montre une ressemblance frappante avec de nombreux autres contes (T/N : sans blague !), notamment celui de Urashima Tarō.

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : L'Indigestion de Nagini**

Le groupe dans le salon de la Place Grimaud avait un peu changé de places après le récit de Nicolas Flamel. Celui-ci était maintenant assis sur le long canapé à côté de sa femme, Harry toujours inconscient allongé sur le flanc, un bras reposant sur l'accoudoir du canapé. La vieux mage tenait le garçon contre lui et sa femme s'était appuyée sur son épaule, caressant le dos du garçon. Le lit de Harry était noir de monde, Hermione était coincée entre Ron et Ginny, et Remus et Sirius s'étaient calés au bout. Albus était assis entre Minerva et Pompom sur l'autre canapé, Dobby et Winky sautant d'excitation au bout. On parlait à voix basse, pour ne pas déranger la réunion entre les Flamel et leur arrière petit-fils.

Arthur était rentré, ayant fini au Ministère et Charlie, Bill et les jumeaux étaient arrivés après avoir rendu leur témoignage sur les Dursley à Amélia Bones peu de temps avant. Remus avait attiré les nouveaux venus à l'écart et leur avait expliqué l'histoire inattendue mais remarquable des Flamel pendant que Molly et Pompom avaient installé Harry, avec l'aide d'Albus, pour qu'ils puissent le tenir même si Harry ne se rendait compte de rien.

Albus avait appelé des chaises de toute la maison, et Arthur et Molly partageaient un fauteuil, leurs quatre fils assis sur quatre des chaises de chêne doré, finement sculptées, qui étaient apparues dans la salle à manger. Tout le monde discutait tranquillement, laissant les Flamel récupérer de leur choc de la découverte que leur petite-fille adorée, qu'ils croyaient morte d'une façon affreuse, avait survécu pour se faire tuer avant même qu'ils apprennent sa survie.

Avec un sourire à sa femme bien-aimée, Nicolas leva la tête et regarda le groupe. Il se racla doucement la gorge pour attirer l'attention générale et, regardant Hermione, dit " Je suppose qu'il est temps de poser vos question, Miss Granger. "

Au visage d'Hermione, c'était comme si son anniversaire, Noël et la cagnotte du loto étaient tombés le même jour. " M. Flamel, j'ai lu des choses à propos de Tír na nÓg, bien sûr, mais je ne savais pas que quelqu'un pouvait en revenir ? "

Perenelle sourit à la jeune sorcière enthousiaste. " Mon enfant, il ne faut pas croire tout ce qui est inscrit dans les livres, après tout les livres ne sont écrits que par des humains, avec leurs propres croyances, n'est-ce pas ? Mais pour répondre à ta question, plusieurs choses écrites sur notre île sont vraies, bien que la plupart ne le soient pas. Elle est en effet incartable et la plupart des gens ne pensent pas qu'elle existe. Elle est unique en bien des manières, sa location exacte change selon les besoins de ses habitants, et les gens n'y vieillissent pas de manière normale, si bien que vous pourriez y passer deux ans et seul un court laps de temps se serait écoulé ici. "

Nicolas passa une longue main fine, semée de fleurs de cimetière, dans les cheveux en bataille de Harry avant de continuer. " Par exemple, vos vacances d'été dureraient presque un an. Le temps n'est pas exact ; il varie selon l'âge de l'individu. Perenelle a plus de 600 ans ici, mais physiquement elle n'en a que 200, c'est à dire le temps total qu'elle a passé sur l'île. L'air même de l'île arrête le processus de vieillissement, enfin, le ralentit considérablement, vous vieillissez tout de même. L'air qui entoure l'île comporte de grandes quantités d'or 'monoatomique', la substance qui compose la Pierre Philosophale elle-même. Quand la pierre qui était en la possession d'Albus a été détruite, Perenelle et moi en avons simplement fait une autre. A notre âge, il nous est nécessaire d'utiliser l'élixir qu'elle produit pour rendre visite à quelqu'un qui ne se trouve pas sur l'île. "

Sirius était presque aussi excité qu'Hermione en pensant à tout ce qui serait possible. " Donc, si nous emmenons Harry sur l'île, non seulement nous pourrons passer plus de temps avec lui que pendant l'été, mais le Ministère ne pourra pas me trouver ? Et nous pourrons entraîner les enfants en toute sécurité sans craindre de leur attirer des ennuis, et leur offrir la possibilité d'explorer l'île et de se comporter en enfants ? "

Les deux vieillards hochèrent la tête. " Oui, aucune créature maléfique ne peut trouver l'île, donc il est tout à fait possible de l'explorer à loisir. Ils peuvent voler, faire de la magie et n'être que des enfants quelques temps avant de devoir retourner dans le monde réel et la guerre, même si nous avons cherché des moyens de mettre un frein à l'impétueuse folie de Tom Jedusor depuis son malencontreux retour. Nous avons plusieurs idées sur le moyen d'accomplir ceci, en particulier si vous acceptez tous de nous aider. "

Ils y eut des hochements de tête et des paroles d'acceptation dans toute la pièce, et Nicolas et Perenelle continuèrent à raconter au groupe pendu à leurs lèvres l'histoire de l'île jusque tard dans la soirée.

* * *

Voldemort était apparu au plus profond de la forêt, avançant d'un pas vif entre les arbres sans prêter la moindre attention à aucun des habitants menaçant ou essayant de ralentir sa progression. Aucun d'eux ne tenterait de l'agresser ; sa grande connaissance de la magie noire et sa tendance à utiliser ces sorts contre qui que ce soit sans la moindre hésitation étaient bien connues. Il atteignit enfin l'endroit où les arbres se raréfiaient, vers la bordure de la forêt, à seulement deux cents mètres des pelouses de Poudlard, et s'arrêta, sa peau frémissant en sentant les puissantes barrières à seulement quelques mètres de lui. Nagini tâta l'air avec sa langue, flairant la magie qui circulait librement dans l'air devant eux. Elle enroula son long corps autour du cou de Voldemort jusqu'à faire face à son 'enfant' et lui parla en sifflant. " Je ne sssens pas de nouvelle magie, mais les anccciennes sssont plus fortes qu'elles l'étaient. " 

Voldemort utilisa ses propres sens et analysa ce qu'ils lui rapportaient. Il parla dans un Fourchelang sec, menaçant à terrifier dans le silence paisible de la forêt. " Je n'en sssens pas non plus, mon amour, mais tu as raison à propos de leur forccce. Ccceccci est très intéresssant. " Il se pencha et envoya Nagini inspecter les lieux. Elle disparut rapidement vers le lac, claquant de la langue en sentant des proies.

Queudver apparut dans un grand craquement à travers les buissons, se dirigeant vers son maître, haletant, et s'appuya à un arbre pour récupérer. " Je suis là, M-m-maître. "

Voldemort roula pour le coup des yeux en se demandant ce qui lui valait de devoir supporter ce crétin. 'Imbécile' était le qualificatif le plus charitable venant à son esprit devant la phrase plutôt évidente de son serviteur. Il lui ordonna de se transformer et de fouiller le château à la recherche de Rogue ou de Potter. " Et dépêche-toi, sssinon tu en paieras le prix ! " Queudver se hâta de disparaître, n'en croyant pas sa chance d'échapper une fois de plus à une punition.

* * *

_Harry et Rogue atteignirent rapidement la crevasse et restèrent en hauteur, examinant le flot noir et colérique qui tourbillonnait sous leurs pieds. Rogue posait des questions en rafale à Harry, son esprit moulinant à toute vitesse et examinant les différentes possibilités. Harry était incapable de répondre à la plupart des questions, mais il fit de son mieux et ne perdit pas son calme. Même si le fait que Rogue soit beaucoup trop intéressé par l'énigme pour penser à insulter le garçon aida beaucoup à ce que tous deux gardent leur calme._

_Alors qu'ils regardaient, le flot sembla diminuer brutalement, et Harry sentit une bouffée d'amour et ce réconfort qu'il ne reconnut pas. Au fil des jours, il avait appris à reconnaître la... oui, 'saveur' était encore ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour décrire le sentiment qu'il avait ; il 'sentait' les différentes personnes qui le tenaient. Rogue lui avait dit que les occupants de la Place Grimaud se relayaient pour le tenir et lui parler car cela semblait le sortir de son 'coma', et Harry avait vite fait le lien avait cette sensation de bras fantômes le tenant et la chaleur qu'il ressentait, avant de percevoir le 'goût' individuel de ceux qui le tenaient._

_" Professeur, je ne reconnais pas la personne qui me tient. Il y a de nouvelles personnes Place Grimaud ? Le sentiment d'amour est très fort, et il y a presque un 'lien' entre nous. Mais je connais la sensation de Sirius et de Remus et c'est beaucoup plus fort que ça. Vous pensez que le Directeur a pu passer ? La personne qui me tient est vraiment très puissante, je crois. "_

_Rogue se tourna à peine vers lui. Il répondit distraitement, plus intéressé sur l'effet que le sentiment d'amour avait sur la rivière que chez le garçon. " C'est possible, maintenant que le bordel qu'a provoqué Fudge est retombé. Je sais qu'il tient à vous, même s'il ne le montre peut-être pas aussi souvent que vous le voudriez... hmm... si l'amour diminue la puissance du courant... alors la colère... ou la HAINE... pourraient... " Il se tut, son esprit tournant à toute vitesse avec les nouvelles possibilités. _

* * *

Drago jeta le stupide livre d'Enchantements dans un coin de sa chambre ridiculement petite et se traîna jusqu'à la vieille salle de bains qu'il était forcé de partager... _partager_... avec sa mère. 'Comment ose-t-elle me faire étudier des livres de _première année_ parce que je ne peux pas répondre à quelques questions idiotes ? Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir ces trucs... Ça ne sert à rien.' Il ne vit pas sa mère monter l'escalier alors qu'il continuait à dévider des épithètes de moins en moins flatteurs envers son seul parent encore mentalement apte. La claque de la main maintenant dépourvue de manucure de Narcissa sur sa joue pâle le ramena brutalement à la réalité quand il se mordit la langue. La claque et la douleur inattendue provoqua une série de jurons qui entraîna une autre claque sèche de sa mère. 

" Drago, tu as seize ans maintenant. Je suis plus _légalement_ tenue de te fournir nourriture et couvert. Maintenant cesse de marmonner et de jurer ou tu risques de te retrouver à gagner ta vie beaucoup plus tôt que ce à quoi tu t'attendais. Je ne vais pas te _dorloter_ comme ton père faisait. "

" Mon père ne... "

Quoi qu'il ait tenté de dire, ce fut interrompu par un rire sec et totalement dépourvu de joie. " Ton _père_ ne voyait pas l'utilité de prendre des mesures pour garder sa famille en sécurité. Sa dévotion pour cet _idiot dément_ de sorcier maléfique l'a empêché de concevoir la possibilité même qu'il puisse être _pris_ et que sa _fortune_ soit _confisquée_ par le Ministère ! Ne prononce donc plus son nom devant moi si tu souhaites rester ici ! " Narcissa avait abaissé le volume de sa voix alors qu'elle parlait, rendant la menace beaucoup plus inquiétante que si elle avait crié comme un vulgaire commun.

Drago avala péniblement sa salive, la gorge sèche. Il commençait enfin à comprendre que le nom de Malefoy ne signifiait plus rien et que sa mère était en tous points la Serpentard intrigante et auto-protectrice que son père et lui étaient. Il savait depuis longtemps qu'il n'y avait aucun amour entre sa mère et son père, qu'en fait ils toléraient à peine d'être ensemble à moins que ce soit pour quelque chose d'officiel, mais il pensait que son père aurait au moins pensé à _LUI_. Alors qu'il réfléchissait, sa mère l'avait attrapé par l'épaule et poussé rien moins que gentiment vers sa chambre et ses livres soudain beaucoup plus intéressants.

* * *

Amélia Bones était assise dans son fauteuil, la tête calée sur ses doigts noués, contemplant avec un large sourire les parchemins empilés sur son bureau. Les premières arrestations et les interrogatoires qui avaient suivi s'étaient révélés particulièrement fructueux. Le réseau de corruption ne cessait de s'étendre, chaque arrestation dévoilant le nom de nouveau conspirateurs. Mais il leur semblait enfin en être venu à bout avec la dernière fournée. Ils avaient enfin porté un coup fatal à Voldemort et arraché le cancer bourgeonnant au centre même du monde magique. En prenant le rapport sur les derniers interrogatoires, elle nota avec fierté et satisfaction que la plupart des interpellés étaient des personnages de second plan, des criminels à la petite semaine, sans grande influence. 'Parfait, maintenant nous pouvons reconstruire le Ministère et peut-être même nous débarrasser de Voldemort pendant que son organisation part à vau-l'eau. Il aura certainement plus de difficultés à recruter des hommes de main maintenant qu'ils ont la preuve concrète que l'argent ne leur permet plus de contourner la loi.' 

Elle prit la liste des nouveau aspirants Aurors et fit un grand paraphe, certifiant que les quarante-cinq candidats avaient passé avec succès les examens et tests d'aptitude. Elle envoya le tout à Kingsley Shacklebolt avec une note lui demandant d'accélérer l'entraînement jusqu'aux limites du possible. En insistant sur le combat contre les mangemorts et sur la guerre plutôt que sur les activités normales, cette nouvelle classe devrait être prête à aller sur le terrain avec un partenaire expérimenté en seulement neuf ou dix mois. Elle secoua la tête, espérant que ce serait assez.

Le parchemin qu'elle lut ensuite provoqua un large sourire sur son visage : c'était le rapport de l'arrestation et de l'interrogatoire des quatre Dursley. Même si leur culpabilité ne faisait aucun doute, on leur avait quand même offert la possibilité de prouver leur innocence. Bien sûr, tous les quatre avaient misérablement échoué avant même de recevoir l'unique goutte de Veritaserum qui pouvait être donnée en toute sécurité à un moldu.

Vernon serait envoyé à Azkaban à vie pour sa tentative de meurtre sur Harry Potter, même si ça avait été Severus Rogue sous Glamour à ce moment là, plus de nombreuses charges pour maltraitance, négligence et coups et blessures sur mineur. Pétunia serait placée dans une prison moldue pour femmes pour les vingt prochaines années pour de multiples charges de non-assistance à personne en danger, coups et blessures, et maltraitance physique et émotionnelle sur mineur, après que ses souvenirs aient été modifiés pour effacer toute trace de la magie de Harry.

Dudley irait dans un endroit appelé le Centre d'éducation des jeunes délinquants récidiviste de St Brutus jusqu'à ses vingt-deux ans à cause de ses activités de chef de gang, et de multiples charges de coups et blessures sur Harry, ainsi que sur de nombreux enfants du voisinage tous trop heureux de témoigner contre la brute.

Malheureusement, ils n'avaient que des charges de complicité de maltraitance sur mineur, ainsi que des charges multiples de maltraitance émotionnelle et orale contre Marge. Envoyer son chien sur un jeune enfant s'était malheureusement passé trop longtemps auparavant pour pouvoir être retenu. Mais elle devrait passer cinq ans dans un centre moldu de réhabilitation et perdait tous ses droits de visite sur son neveu, Dudley. En envoyant une copie des quatre verdicts à Dumbledore, Amélia poussa un grand soupir de satisfaction.

Elle examina les résultats de l'examen complet de Pompom sur Harry et frémit en voyant le nombre et la sévérité des blessures que le garçon avait subi dans sa courte vie. Même en retirant les blessures dues au Quidditch et à des accidents, il y en avait encore trop. Elle trembla même en lisant l'empoisonnement par un Basilic à l'âge de douze ans et les multiples sorts, y compris le Doloris, qui avaient été révélés.

Elle ne voyait vraiment pas comment il avait pu devenir un garçon aussi gentil et complaisant après avoir été oublié, maltraité et laissé à demi mourir de faim, mais sa nièce Susan lui avait assuré que c'était le cas. Elle rangea le rapport avec les autres papiers dans le dossier, y plaça les sorts de Vie Privée et d'Inviolabilité les plus puissants qu'elle connaissait et l'envoya pour être rangé dans les archives les plus secrètes du Ministère. Il n'y avait aucun besoin que _ce_ dossier devienne public.

* * *

Nagini ondulait sur l'herbe épaisse, sa longue ayant flairé la délicieuse, la succulente odeur de crapaud bien chaud. Déboîtant silencieusement ses mâchoires pour avaler le savoureux morceau, elle leva la tête, laissant soigneusement tomber son ombre à côté de sa proie. Avec un plongeon presque trop rapide pour être vu, le crapaud dodu était dans sa bouche, les mouvements des muscles de son cou l'entraînant toujours plus profondément dans sa gorge. Elle s'arrêta un instant, sentant une résistance. Elle augmenta ses efforts et avec un craquement de bois se brisant, la résistance disparut. Elle n'eut pas le temps de savourer son dîner qu'une violente explosion de magie partit de sa gorge. Quand la mini-baguette d'Ombrage s'était brisée, le poil d'Acromantula qui s'y trouvait avait explosé, toute la magie qui y était passée provoquant une grande explosion qui creusa un grand trou de chaque côté du cou de l'immense serpent, sa tête morte à peine attachée à son corps secoué de spasmes par seulement deux fines lanières de peau serpentine brûlée. 

Le contrecoup provoqué par la mort de son fidèle animal de compagnie, et de l'animal qui avait produit le venin nécessaire à la survie de l'esprit de Voldemort lorsqu'il n'avait pas de corps fit tomber le seigneur des ténèbres à genoux, dans un accès de douleur à hurler. La douleur poignardant son esprit lui fit perdre conscience, tombant à quelques centimètres des barrières qui protégeaient Poudlard contre sa présence.

L'explosion soudaine, suivie par une pluie d'entrailles de serpent, avait sidéré le second crapaud et l'avait plongé dans une presque catatonie. Accroché au rocher ensoleillé, il ne vit pas les longs tentacules sortir des profondeurs vaseuses du lac et se glisser vers le rocher et son occupant bien savoureux, entouré d'entrailles encore chaudes et d'une carcasse de serpent enfin immobile.

Le tentacule attrapa le serpent et le crapaud d'une seule puissante étreinte et les attira vers son bec grand ouvert. Sans que personne le voie ni ne les regrette, la dernière demeure d'Argus Rusard et de Dolorès Ombrage fut au fond du ventre du calmar géant qui fit une bonne sieste, le ventre plein, dans les profondeurs du lac de Poudlard.

Dans le bureau du directeur, les listes contenant tous les membres actuels et anciens du personnel de Poudlard frémirent, l'écriture sur les épais parchemins ondula avant de se reformer, les noms de Dolorès Ombrage et Argus Rusard passant de la liste active à la liste des décédés.

* * *

_La rivière sous les deux balais gonfla soudain jusqu'à la surface, de grands nuages de vapeur noire surgissant de sa surface agitée. Ça ressemblait plus à un volcan en éruption qu'à une rivière, la surface bouillonnait et de la rage pure, de la haine et un concentré de mal imprégnant jusqu'à l'air. Deux hurlements à faire tourner les sangs déchirèrent le silence alors que les deux sorciers se tordaient de douleur. La souffrance explosant tout autour de lui alors qu'il tentait de rester en l'air, la cicatrice de Harry se fendit, le sang coulant sur son visage, alors qu'il essayait de voler avec une main sur son balai et l'autre tentant en vain de garder ses yeux propres pour voir à travers la douleur qui menaçait de fendre son crâne en deux. Son balai tournant et se cabrant hors de contrôle, il ne réussit qu'à entrapercevoir les efforts de Rogue pour gagner sa propre bataille contre la gravité. Le dernier coup de poignard dans son crâne était encore pire que la morsure du Basilic ; Harry n'entendit plus ses propres hurlements en perdant la bataille pour rester conscient et tout devint noir autour de lui ; son corps se relâcha, son balai ne le maintenant plus en l'air._

_Rogue serra son bras, la manche de sa chemise s'embrasant alors que la douleur poussée à son maximum s'attaquait férocement à sa conscience. Sa gorge le brûlait aussi, un hurlement sans fin sortant de ses poumons. La douleur était pire qu'un quelconque Doloris ; sa chair se déchirait et brûlait. Par réflexe, il attrapa sa manche gauche, essayant en vain de la déchirer pour libérer son bras en feu. La douleur brouilla sa vue et il lâcha le balai qu'il serrait entre ses genoux. La dernière chose qu'il vit fut le corps de Harry Potter plongeant vers le sol, hurlant, les mains crispées sur son visage, le sang coulant entre ses doigts, alors que Rogue glissait de son propre balai pour basculer avec lui dans l'obscurité, tous deux tombant comme des pierres vers le sol._

* * *

A-T/N : un joli petit cliffhanger pour vous tenir compagnie jusqu'au prochain chapitre ! Passez une bonne semaine et n'oubliez pas de reviewer. Rappelez-vous cependant que les sorts causant des dommages corporels définitifs gênent la traductrice pour taper. 

J'ai songé, comme plusieurs fois déjà, à mettre un avertissement " gore à l'horizon ", mais il n'y a rien dans la version originale, donc je me suis dit que j'allais vous faire la surprise...

17 février : Rogue se Réveille.


	18. Rogue se Réveille

La Casse se Paie

Panneau à messages : A ce niveau de l'histoire en VO, ça frôlait les 1000 (mille) reviews. Combien en ferez-vous... J'ai parié sur 400, ne me décevez pas !

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, mais je ne sais pas si c'est par flemme de ma part ou si vous êtes moins créatifs que d'habitude, je n'ai rien trouvé à répondre...

* * *

_Extrait du chapitre 17_ : 

_Rogue serra son bras, la manche de sa chemise s'embrasant alors que la douleur poussée à son maximum s'attaquait férocement à sa conscience. Sa gorge le brûlait aussi, un hurlement sans fin sortant de ses poumons. La douleur était pire qu'un quelconque Doloris ; sa chair se déchirait et brûlait. Par réflexe, il attrapa sa manche gauche, essayant en vain de la déchirer pour libérer son bras en feu. La douleur brouilla sa vue et il lâcha le balai qu'il serrait entre ses genoux. La dernière chose qu'il vit fut le corps de Harry Potter plongeant vers le sol, hurlant, les mains crispées sur son visage, le sang coulant entre ses doigts, alors que Rogue glissait de son propre balai pour basculer avec lui dans l'obscurité, tous deux tombant comme des pierres vers le sol._

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : Rogue se Réveille**

Les Détraqueurs d'Azkaban s'enflammèrent avec la soudaine montée de douleur surgissant des nombreux Mangemorts prisonniers. Les explosions d'énergie simultanées qui s'associaient à l'allumage de toutes les marques et les souvenirs maléfiques liés à la cérémonie d'initiation de tous ces Mangemorts fut trop dans l'espace confiné de la prison. Des cris inhumains sortirent des bouches rondes des deux cents Détraqueurs habitant sur l'île lugubre alors qu'ils se tordaient et tremblaient sous l'émanation de magie noire pure.

Des rais de lumières sortant de déchirures dans leur peau, les Détraqueurs s'enflammèrent de l'intérieur, leurs robes se désintégrant sous la chaleur. En quelques secondes, la masse unique des Détraqueurs était devenue deux cents petits tas individuels de cendres grises. Des particules de lumière blanche apparurent, les âmes de tous ceux qui avaient été avalés se retrouvant enfin libérées et fuyant loin de leurs souffrances éternelles. La plupart brillèrent d'une lumière étincelante avant de disparaître dans une douce musique, mais beaucoup devinrent grises et disparurent dans des cris de souffrance. La petite congrégation d'Aurors supervisant la prison regarda avec horreur et ravissement les créatures les plus redoutées du monde magique disparaître définitivement de la Terre. Les prisonniers qui portaient la marque des ténèbres restèrent inconscients, leurs marques brûlant et saignant, alors que les autres prisonniers criaient de joie et frappaient les barreaux de leurs cages, libres du tourment et de la dépression profonde que causaient la proximité d'un Détraqueur. Ils étaient toujours en prison, mais ils n'étaient plus fous.

Des appels frénétiques par Cheminette au Ministère amenèrent l'arrivée de deux autres compagnies d'Aurors et des négociations empressées suppliant la nation gobeline de prendre Azkaban en charge se déclenchèrent. Les concessions que les gobelins demandèrent et reçurent firent ressembler les célébrations qui avaient suivi la chute de Voldemort à une petite fête familiale. Même Gringotts fut fermé deux jours alors que les gobelins fêtaient leur nouvelle liberté ainsi que le contrat hautement lucratif qu'ils venaient de signer.

* * *

Place Grimaud, l'ambiance était silencieuse et tendue. Au même moment, Harry et Rogue avaient été pris de convulsions et avaient hurlé, leurs corps se tordant de souffrance alors que la cicatrice de Harry et la marque de Rogue s'ouvraient et se mettaient à saigner abondamment. Leurs cris n'avaient duré que quelques instants, mais ils avaient fait peur à tout le monde en sombrant dans un profond coma, ne montrant aucune réponse, même quand on les tenait. 

Dès que les cris s'étaient éteints, les appels frénétiques à Albus avaient commencé. Il était parti au Ministère, et Arthur avait été appelé au travail quelques instants plus tard. Le groupe avait dû attendre, effrayés de ce que pouvaient signifier ces cris suivis aussitôt des appels, terrifiés à l'idée que la guerre avait commencé.

Dobby et Winky avaient préparé des sandwichs mais personne ne pouvait se forcer à manger alors qu'ils attendaient et attendaient encore, voulant des nouvelles, même des mauvaises au point où ils en étaient. Il était presque une heure du matin quand un Albus et un Arthur très fatigués mais l'air étonnamment heureux entèrent et repoussèrent tout le monde dans le salon. Arthur souleva Molly et la fit tourner en l'air, la tenant par la taille et l'embrassant, se moquant comme d'une guigne que tout le monde soit en train de les regarder en souriant.

Albus s'assit simplement, fatigué, à côté de Minerva et la serra dans ses bras, surprenant la sorcière tirée à quatre épingles. Elle l'étreignit rapidement et le repoussa, se redressant inconsciemment et remettant ses robes en place. " Enfin, Albus, que s'est-il passé ? " demanda-t-elle en levant un sourcil, réclamant une explication.

* * *

Quand le premier bataillon de gobelins lourdement armés descendit des bateaux qui les avaient amenés à l'île d'Azkaban, la garde Auror finissait d'examiner les prisonniers qui avaient été touchés par la destruction des Détraqueurs. Tous ceux qui avaient la marque des ténèbres avaient maintenant une marque brûlée et ensanglantée et tous étaient inconscients et sans réaction. Même les vingt-trois prisonniers qui avaient récemment été embrassés par les Détraqueurs avaient le bras en sang, même si sans âme ni esprit il était difficile de dire s'ils étaient inconscients, puisqu'ils ne répondaient à rien quelles que soient les circonstances. La plupart des victimes du Baiser mouraient dans les six à huit mois suivant la perte de leur âme et ils s'attendaient à ce que la même chose arrive à ces vingt-trois. 

Il apparut qu'aucune des personnes qui ne portait pas la marque n'avait été affectée, à part un esprit plus léger et le un sentiment totalement inexplicable de grand soulagement qui venait de la destruction des Détraqueurs. Les Aurors finirent leurs rapports et laissèrent avec joie le contrôle de la prison à la brigade gobeline bien armée et bien entraînée. Le groupe d'Auror originel resterait pour assurer une présence ministérielle et faire la liaison entre les gobelins et les sorciers, mais même eux sentaient le changement sur toute l'île et ses habitants après la disparition spectaculaire des Détraqueurs et accueillaient avec joie le changement de leurs conditions de travail. Travailler avec les gobelins serait cent fois mieux que travailler avec les Détraqueurs !

* * *

_Harry rampa jusqu'à la silhouette effondrée de Severus Rogue et le fit rouler sur le dos. Il chercha des fractures mais n'en trouva pas. Avec de la chance, il était juste sonné par la chute et couvert de bleus, comme lui. Harry leva le bras et essuya le sang qui coulait sur ses yeux avec sa manche avant de remarquer que la manche gauche de Rogue fumait. Il écarta le tissu et le fit disparaître avec un sort, poussant un cri en voyant le bras. La marque était noire et brûlée, et d sang coulait doucement de déchirures dans la peau._

_Harry conjura un bol d'eau chaude avec de l'essence de Murtlap et des linges propres. Il travailla aussi doucement qu'il le pouvait, mais il était assez content que son professeur soit inconscient. Il mit aussi de l'essence de Murtlap sur sa cicatrice, soulagé quand la douleur diminua et que la peau se ferma. Il acheva de nettoyer le bras de Rogue, l'entourant soigneusement d'un bandage._

_Ayant fini, il s'assit pour reprendre son souffle, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait faire d'autre alors que Rogue était inconscient. Il savait que Madame Pomfresh avait une méthode pour faire avaler des potions à des gens inconscients, mais comme d'habitude c'était _lui _le patient, il ne savait pas comment faire. Il conjura son sac de potions et chercha une potion antidouleur pour son mal de tête. Quand il avala, grimaçant à cause du goût, son regard tomba sur la rivière. Elle avait presque disparu ! On aurait dit un ruisseau en plein milieu de l'été._

_Excité, il attrapa l'épaule de Rogue et le secoua, criant " Professeur, professeur, réveillez-vous, vous devez voir ça ! "_

_Rogue grogna et leva les mains pour saisir sa tête. Son bras lui fit mal et il ouvrit un œil pour voir ce qui n'allait pas. Il fronça les sourcils, perplexe, en voyant l'épais bandage taché de sang qui entourait sa marque. Il ouvrit l'autre œil et les plissa, essayant de réduire les deux Harry Potter qu'il voyait en une seule menace nuisible. " Arrêtez de hurler ! Je vous entends très bien. " murmura-t-il, sa tête résonnant avec le son. " De quoi est-ce que vous parlez encore ? "_

_Harry passa les bras sous les épaules de Rogue et, avec une délicatesse surprenante, le souleva pour qu'il puisse voir le fond de la crevasse. Rogue s'assit brusquement avant de fermer les yeux à cause de la douleur que le mouvement brusque et totalement idiot avait provoqué. Harry lui mit sans un mot une fiole de potion antidouleur dans la main. Avec un simple coup d'œil, il enleva le bouchon et avala le liquide. Une expression de gratitude qu'il n'admettrait jamais avoir exprimée traversa son visage avant qu'il se redresse et regarde la rivière miniature._

_" Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Potter ? " demanda-t-il en regardant le garçon assis sur ses talons à côté de lui._

_" Je n'en sais rien, professeur. Et c'est Harry, s'il vous plaît. On était tous les deux sur nos balais et ma cicatrice m'a fait atrocement mal, je me souviens vaguement d'être tombé par terre et d'être content d'arriver sur le sol et pas... là-dedans. " Il désigna la rivière noire._

_Comme son professeur hochait silencieusement la tête, Harry continua. " Je me suis réveillé et je vous ai rejoint, j'avais très mal à la tête et je ne pouvais pas marcher. Votre manche était en feu, alors je l'ai enlevée, et votre... marque... était brûlée. J'ai nettoyé avec de l'essence de Murtlap et j'ai mis un bandage. J'ai aussi nettoyé mon front, ma cicatrice saignait. J'ai conjuré les potions, j'ai pris une potion antidouleur et je vous ai réveillé. J'aurais voulu vous donner la potion d'abord, mais je ne sais pas comment faire et ça n'est pas dans mes livres. " acheva Harry, le regardant avec une certaine impatience._

_Rogue haussa les épaules. " Je n'en sais pas plus que vous. Je pense que Voldemort a été gravement blessé d'une façon que j'ignore, je ne vois pas quoi d'autre aurait pu faire ça sur ma marque, surtout si votre cicatrice s'est ouverte en même temps. "_

_Harry baissa les yeux vers ses genoux, mais Rogue lui releva le menton et le regarda dans les yeux. " On va trouver un moyen de mettre cette rivière à sec et de se débarrasser de ce malade une fois pour toutes. Je vous le promets, Harry. " La détermination de fer visible sur son visage donna à Harry plus d'espoir qu'il n'en avait eu depuis longtemps._

* * *

" Maître... maître... vous devez vous réveiller... maître... c'est dangereux ici... maître... maître... " 

Donnant un coup à la nuisance qui avait interrompu sa tranquillité, Voldemort grogna et plaqua les mains sur sa tête. Se souvenant de la mort effroyable de son animal bien-aimé et de l'effet que cette destruction avait eu sur lui, il bondit sur ses pieds, ses yeux rouges brillant de haine. " Queudver, dis-moi que tu as trouvé cccet infernal gamin et que tu l'as capturé ! "

Queudver se tortilla et essaya de se faire encore plus petit, se prosternant sur les feuilles mortes aux pieds de son maître, serrant son bras gauche ensanglanté contre sa poitrine pour le protéger. " Non, maître... le château est vide à part quelques Aurors... Rogue et Potter ne sont pas... "

Il n'acheva jamais sa phrase, son maître pointa sa baguette droit sur son cœur et siffla " Endolorisss ! " en mettant dans le sort toute la rage et la douleur d'avoir perdu Nagini, et la frustration devant les événements des semaines passées.

Il leva la sort mais la masse de chair à ses pieds ne cessa pas de se tordre. Il lui donna un coup de pied, sans résultat. Il se pencha, l'attrapa par ses cheveux clairsemés et tira pour voir son visage. Son regard rencontra des yeux vides et une bouche inerte qui laissait s'échapper un filet de salive. Ecœuré, il le laissa tomber et s'éloigna de quelques pas chancelants avant de Transplaner vers son manoir, afin de lécher ses plaies et de formuler un nouveau plan diabolique pour se venger du coup massif qu'il venait de recevoir.

* * *

Après qu'Albus eut raconté les choses inattendues qui venaient de se produire à un public ravi et presque survolté, Pompom menaça tout le monde de potion de Sommeil s'ils n'allaient pas se coucher. Elle avait même tiré sa baguette et lancé des étincelles rouges sur Albus pour les envoyer tous au lit. 

Quand elle fut enfin seule avec ses deux patients, elle appela Dobby et lui demanda de mettre les deux lits côte à côte afin qu'elle puisse s'installer entre eux. Elle transforma son fauteuil en lit de camp et s'y installa avec une couverture après s'être assurée que Dobby et Winky prendraient des tours pour les surveiller tous les trois. Après s'être fait promettre qu'ils la réveilleraient au premier changement, elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit aussitôt.

* * *

Draco descendit, mal réveillé, traînant les pieds vers la petite salle à manger, saluant sa mère comme s'ils étaient encore dans l'élégant manoir Malefoy. " Bonjour, Mère. Vous avez bien dormi ? " 

Se glissant sur sa chaise et attendant que la vieille elfe serve le petit-déjeuner, il leva la tête et vit sa mère plongée dans un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier. Il répéta son salut mais sa mère resta silencieuse. Il tendit le bras et lui tapota la main, attirant enfin son attention.

" Oh, Drago, je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver. As-tu fini le livre d'hier ? " Elle semblait encore assez distraite.

" Oui, je l'ai fini. " Drago avait passé pas mal de temps à travailler, mais encore plus à penser aux dernières conversations qu'il avait eu avec sa mère, pour en arriver à la conclusion qu'elle avait malheureusement raison en tous points. Il serait un paria parmi les Serpentard ; aucun de ceux qui avaient détenu du pouvoir dans l'organisation du Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pu s'échapper, qu'il ait été pris lors de la première vague d'arrestations ou lors de la seconde, avec le témoignage sous Veritaserum des premiers arrêtés. Et ceux qui _avaient_ pu s'échapper se cachaient, ne voulant pas risquer d'être découverts et arrêtés.

Les autres Serpentard voudraient probablement obtenir vengeance, une longue et pénible vengeance pour le traitement qu'ils avaient subi des mains d'enfants de Mangemorts. Il doutait que Crabbe et Goyle reviennent après les vacances, il n'y avait pas d'argent en coffre pour eux, et pour être tout à fait honnête, seule l'influence de son père leur avait permis de rester à l'école.

Drago avait passé une longue nuit sans dormir, à chercher un plan quelconque pour rester en sécurité à Serpentard, et n'en avait trouvé aucun. Il ignorait que Rogue n'avait pas été arrêté, donc il ne savait même pas qui serait son nouveau Directeur de Maison, mais ça ne serait sûrement pas quelqu'un qui laisserait les Serpentard harceler les autres étudiants. Il supposait pouvoir se jeter aux pieds de Dumbledore et implorer pardon, mais il ne pouvait pas ravaler assez sa fierté pour ça... enfin pas encore...

Sa mère lui tendit le journal, le sortant de ses pensées macabres à propos de combien sa vie avait changé en quelques jours, et sûrement pas pour le meilleur.

_**Les Détraqueurs d'Azkaban détruits !**_

_**Dans une annonce surprise hier, le Ministre de la Magie, Rufus Scrimgeour, a annoncé la destruction massive de la colonie entière de Détraqueurs d'Azkaban. " Nous n'avons pas encore de certitudes sur la façon dont ils ont été détruits, mais cela a un lien avec les prisonniers portant la marque des ténèbres, qui sont restés inconscients plusieurs heures. Mais vous n'avez aucune inquiétude à vous faire, les Détraqueurs ont déjà été remplacés et j'ai la joie et l'honneur d'annoncer un traité et un agrément formel entre la nation gobeline et le Ministère. Conformément à cet agrément, les Gobelins ont envoyé une patrouille entière à Azkaban pour prendre le relais des Détraqueurs. Le changement a déjà pris place la nuit dernière sans le moindre incident, et la prison est encore plus sûre que précédemment. " a dit Scrimgeour ce matin lors d'une conférence de presse.**_

_**Les détails du nouveau traité n'ont pas encore été révélés, mais Gringotts a annoncé une fermeture les deux prochains jours afin de permettre à tous les employés de participer aux festivités avec la nation gobeline.**_

Aucun des deux Malefoy ne remarqua les quelques lignes coincées en bas de la page quatorze, entre une réduction de dix pour cent valable sur la dernière édition des livres de sorts ménagers à Fleury et Bott et une publicité pour des friandises pour hiboux.

_**Sorcier inconnu trouvé dans le parc de Poudlard**_

_**Un sorcier inconnu, souffrant des conséquences d'une exposition prolongée au sort de Doloris, a été trouvé hier à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite par Rubeus Hagrid, professeur de Soin aux Créatures Magiques et gardien des clefs depuis cinq décennies. " Je sais pas qui était ce pauvre gars... pour sûr, il est à Sainte Mangouste maintenant. " a dit le nommé Hagrid.**_

_**Les envoyés du Ministère ont assuré qu'ils rechercheraient l'identité de l'inconnu dès que les guérisseurs de Sainte Mangouste autoriseraient les visites.**_

* * *

_Quand un brusque assaut de douleur fit presque tomber Potter par terre, Severus rattrapa le garçon, son bras protestantvigoureusement quand il toucha la dos du garçon. Il put heureusement utiliser son bras droit pour soulever les jambes du garçon, ce qui y mettait le plus de poids. Il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas crier en s'écartant du précipice, ses propres jambes ne le laissant faire que quelques pas avant qu'il s'écroule lui aussi._

_Il regarda à peine les nouvelles traces de sang apparaissant sur le bandage avant d'allonger le garçon sur l'herbe, assez loin du bord pour assurer leur sécurité, même s'ils étaient attaqués à nouveau._

_" Potter... Potter... réveillez-vous ! " Il ne voulait pas risquer d'utiliser un Enervatus sur le garçon alors qu'ils étaient dans son esprit. Il ne savait pas si ça risquait de blesser le garçon. Pas qu'il... tienne à lui... se dit-il avec insistance. Non, tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était de faire sortir le garçon assez en forme pour combattre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, n'est-ce pas ?_

* * *

Les sorciers et sorcières qui avaient passé la nuit Place Grimaud redescendirent dans la salon en titubant, baillant et s'étirant, aucun n'ayant vraiment assez dormi. 

Albus rejoignit Pompom qui agitait une baguette par dessus Severus, lui lançant son interminable série de sorts de diagnostic. Elle sourit d'un air satisfait. " Aidez-moi à lui enlever ça, Albus ; sa colonne vertébrale est pratiquement guérie. Il y a encore quelques faiblesses et il est assez rouillé, mais ça va se remettre en place et il devrait être totalement revenu à lui-même d'ici la rentrée. " Elle avait commencé à défaire la sangle du front. Albus regarda par dessus son épaule et vit la triste scène cent fois répétée de Harry inerte dans les bras de son parrain, ses arrières grands-parents assis à côté de lui, chacun tenant une des mains moites et froides de l'enfant et lui parlant.

Pompom plissa les lèvres, frustrée. " Il n'y a aucun changement, les progrès qu'il avait fait sont totalement anéantis. Il est aussi profondément inconscient qu'il l'était au début et je ne sais toujours pas quoi faire pour lui. Est-ce que les Flamel ont des idées ? " Albus soupira en défaisant une autre sangle, son expression fermée et sombre. " Non, rien que nous n'ayons pas déjà essayé. "

Pompom secoua sa baguette pour faire disparaître le harnais après avoir enlevé la dernière sangle. Elle fit signe à Albus de reculer et pointa sa baguette droit sur la poitrine maigre et osseuse. " **Enervatus **! " Un mince rai de lumière jaillit de sa baguette et frappa Rogue en plein sternum. La lumière s'étala, provoquant une décharge d'énergie qui éveilla le sorcier comateux et le força à ouvrir les yeux.

Rogue s'assit brusquement dans son lit, tournant la tête et regardant autour de lui, affolé. " _NON, NON, NON_ ! Je dois y retourner, Harry est encore inconscient, la rivière... danger... Je dois repartir... " Albus le prit par les épaules et le secoua doucement.

Tous ceux qui connaissaient Rogue, pas seulement les étudiants, échangèrent des regards sidérés. Est-ce qu'il venait d'appeler Potter _Harry_ ? Et il avait été _inquiet_ pour lui ? Albus força Severus à le regarder et lui demanda " Où étiez-vous ? Vous savez ce qui s'est passé ? Vous savez ce qui ne va pas avec Harry ? "

Rogue avala sa salive et essaya de placer ses émotions sous contrôle. Cherchant des boucliers au plus profond de son esprit, il réussit à calmer son angoisse. Non il n'allait pas... il ne pouvait pas... être inquiet pour Harry... non, Potter... c'était absolument impossible !

Forçant ses yeux à se fixer sur le visage du directeur qui se tenait à quelques centimètres de lui, il rassembla ses pensées et essaya d'expliquer. " Je suis dans son esprit depuis plusieurs jours. Je sais ce qui l'attaque... Je crois que je sais comment le sauver. "

Il dut fermer les yeux pour ne pas voir le scintillement dans les yeux d'Albus, à moins de vouloir devenir aveugle, et se tendit quand le vieux sorcier l'attira contre lui et le serra dans ses bras... devant tout le monde. Il frémit en sentant le contact et enfin, tout doucement, il se détendit dans les bras du directeur.

* * *

T/N : 24 février : Explications et Hypothèses. Vous trouverez beaucoup de réponses dans ce chapitre, mais j'ai le regret (si, si...) de vous dire que pour côté cliffhangers, vous n'êtes pas sortis de l'auberge. 


	19. Explications et Hypothèses

La Casse se Paie

Panneau à messages : Sincèrement désolée pour le retard, mais je n'y pouvais pas grand chose. J'ai passé la semaine en Bretagne chez ma sœur qui vient d'avoir un bébé (le quatrième) et je n'ai pas pu du tout traduire. Et puis je ne sais pas si vous réalisez le boulot, ça se lit en cinq minutes mais pour moi c'est trois à cinq heures de travail, malgré une vitesse de frappe genre 'je joue du Schubert sur mon clavier' !  
Vous allez probablement me haïr (ou plutôt l'auteur) à la fin de ce chapitre à cause du nombre de nouvelles questions qu'il soulève. Je n'ai pas eu le cœur de vous prévenir la dernière fois. Evitez de m'insulter, imaginez plutôt des suites possibles, c'est plus productif... (et qu'est-ce que je me marre en lisant vos idées !)  
Félicitations à Me-Violine pour la... 300ème review. Et bravo à tous ! Si vous continuez à ce rythme là, on devrait dépasser 500. Surtout que vous êtes plein de nouveaux à avoir débarqué ! C'est le printemps ou quoi ? Les reviewers croissent et se multiplient ?

Réponses aux reviews :

**Namyothis** : " Arg.  
Plus ça va plus je sens que je vais me remettre à l'anglais.  
C'est pas possible de finir comme ça, c'est sadique, c'est méchant.  
Déjà que ce chapitre j'avais lu les deux premier paragraphes en anglais...  
Je veux savoir ce qui se passe, avec les Malfoy, Peter. Chouette Sirius va être innocenté. Rogue est génialissime dans son refus d'admettre qu'il commence à apprécier Harry.  
Ta traduction est toujours aussi bien, vivement samedi prochain. "  
_Réponse_ : Méfie-toi, on commence comme ça et on finit bilingue...

**Thealie** : " Enfin des réponses. Ça promet. C'est vrai qu'après tout ce que Harry a fait pour lui. Severus doit se sentir un peu concerné par lui. C'est normal. Ils ont quand même passé un bout de temps ensemble.  
Bises "  
_Réponse_ : Tu sais ce qui me fascine ? C'est que en partant d'une même idée (Harry blessé, Rogue le soigne + voyage surnaturel) et avec le même auteur, on arrive à deux histoires très différentes. _Gardien_ est limite gnangnan par rapport à _Casse_...

**mogyoda** : " belle explosion de magie noire, plus de Nagini, plus de Détraqueurs, plus de Pettigrow (et en plus ça va sans doute accélérer la reconnaissance de l'innocence de Sirius), si on avait su qu'il suffisait juste de tuer Nagini et de pousser Voldy sur les barrières de l'école pour un tel résultat...  
et puis Severus qui essaye de se faire croire qu'il ne s'inquiète pas pour Harry... il a toujours du mal avec ses sentiments  
en tout cas, si maintenant il sait comment aider Harry, il va pouvoir le réveiller, et ils pourront tous aller finir les vacances loin de Londres  
un séjour à Tir na nOg risque d'être fort utile pour reprendre des forces et revenir plus puissant  
ça revient un peu comme pour les Gardiens, être absent quelques jours seulement pour la dimension de Poudlard et du Ministère, mais avoir un séjour bien plus long pour les 'vacanciers'  
Draco commence à accepter la réalité, je me demande quelle option il choisira à la rentrée, c'est sûr que je le vois mal supplier Dumbledore pour avoir sa pitié, mais bon, connaissant celui-ci, il lui offrira une seconde chance sans trop sourciller, Draco aura intérêt à bien surveiller son comportement, deviendra-t-il un préfet exemplaire ?  
comme d'hab, j'ai hâte de lire la suite "  
_Réponse_ : (lit et relit le 'si on avait su que...' et éclate de rire à chaque fois)  
Pour le reste, il faudra bien que tu voies ! Jette un coup d'œil à ma réponse à Thealie.

**Touraz** : " super ce chapitre, g hâte de lire la suite. es ce ke Harry va bientôt se réveillé ou il en a encore pr long? "  
_Réponse_: Attends, je regarde...  
(défile)  
(défile)  
(défile)  
Encore un peu, plus très longtemps. Rassure-toi, vous n'allez pas vous ennuyer...

**adenoide** : " Personne n'a reconnu Peter le rat amené à l'hôpital ce qui permettrait de sauver Sirius. Voldy a perdu juste un peu mais qui a provoqué la destruction des Détraqueurs. "  
_Réponse_. A qui le dis-tu ! Bon, en même temps, c'est pas comme s'ils s'attendaient vraiment à le voir...

**Sylvrana-moonlight** : " Slt!  
Bonne année du cochon  
Super chap.  
Tu dis que pour les cliffhangers on est mal barré mais depuis le temps on est habitués hihi. mais c'est énervant quand même  
sinon tout ce foutoir a été créé uniquement par la mort de Nagini?? wow! qui est l'homme que Hagrid a ramené? Peter? Malfoy père peut-être? Après tout même s'il a reçu le baiser du Détraqueur il semble que Draco et Narcissa seraient très intéressés de savoir son existence... là je sèche!  
En tout cas continue ta trad, tu fais du bon taf  
Bizz  
Sylvrana "  
_Réponse_ : Du cochon de feu, même. Je suis singe (le meilleur signe !).  
(lit le commentaire sur les cliffhangers et glousse). J'avais négligé ce petit point de détail. Bon, je cesse de m'en faire pour vous alors ?  
_Malefoy_ ? Tu es sûre que ça va ? Tu ne couves pas quelque chose ? Bien sûr que c'est pas Malefoy !

**Nymphadora Tonks** : " Vraiment trop génial ce chapitre. Et Rogue qui s'avoue lui-même qu'il est inquiet pour Harry, c'est un grand pas lol. J'ai hâte de savoir ce qu'il va se passer avec ces deux là . Er pour Peter , ''l'homme inconnue et retrouver'', quand les autres vont découvrir que c'est vraiment lui et comment les autres n'ont pas vu qu'ils portait une marque des ténèbres?  
Gros bisous  
Nymphe "  
_Réponse_ : Crotte de bique ! Pas pensé à ça. J'en sais rien... Peut-être qu'il faisait nuit ? Ou alors, il s'est fait faire un détatouage... (a soudain une vision de jeunes sorciers rebelles qui se font tatouer une fausse marque des ténèbres pour faire ch... leurs parents et se marre.)

**Lunenoire** : " Gr c'est frustrant de ne pas connaître la suite "  
_Réponse_ : Je ne peux malheureusement rien pour toi sur ce coup-là... tu es sûre que tu lis la bonne histoire ?

Merci aussi à : **ewiliane**, **carie** **myrrdrin**, **Niyalune**, **Julie231**, **NEPHERIA**, **Eliel** **Imlaris**, eliz, **Patmol**, **zaika**, **666Naku**, **Magaliocha** (tutoie-moi ! Je suis toute seule à traduire, je n'ai malheureusement pas de petites mains à ma disposition pour taper...), **viescale**, **bastien**, **Me-Violine** (félicitations !!!!!) et **sevy-chan**.

* * *

**Chapitre 19 : Explications et Hypothèses**

Voldemort trébucha en apparaissant dans la chambre à coucher de la vieille maison de son père, ses genoux se pliant, tout son corps tremblant de choc et de douleur, alors qu'il escaladait péniblement les trois marches menant à la pièce avant de s'écrouler sur le lit. Son corps contrefait était parcouru de violents tremblements, chaque muscle hurlant de douleur et de protestation. Sa tête battait au même rythme que son cœur qui s'était emballé, sa poitrine brûlait à chaque respiration et ses lèvres comme le bout de ses doigts étaient bleus presque turquoise de manque d'oxygène.

Il savait déjà avant que beaucoup de sa force vitale dans ce nouveau corps provenait de son lien avec Nagini ; elle n'était pas seulement son animal, car comme il avait utilisé son venin comme base des potions qui le nourrissaient quand il n'avait pas de corps, ce venin était inextricablement lié à son existence. A cause de sa mort, sa magie était grandement affaiblie et il lui faudrait beaucoup plus de temps pour retrouver ses anciens pouvoirs, s'il y arrivait jamais.

Il se reprocha d'avoir perdu son calme face à Queudver ; sans la présence constante à ses côtés du sorcier qui lui avait volontairement donné sa chair, la structure de son nouveau corps risquait de développer des failles, des faiblesses internes pouvaient subvenir dont il ne connaîtrait pas l'existence avant qu'il soit trop tard. Il repoussa l'idée que si Queudver mourait, son corps allait littéralement quitter son esprit et tomber en pièces et se concentra sur ce qu'il devait faire pour renforcer son corps. Il avait besoin de Rogue et de sa formidable connaissance en potions, mais sans Queudver présent pour utiliser sa Marque et l'appeler, il était virtuellement démuni. Il força son esprit à abandonner ces pensées déprimantes et destructrices pour son image de lui-même et chercha un moyen d'accomplir sa vengeance. Il savait qu'il avait senti sa connexion à Potter se réveiller brièvement alors qu'il torturait Queudver. Comment avait-il fait ça et comment pouvait-il l'utiliser à son avantage ?

* * *

Severus repoussa le directeur, la tête tournée pour que personne ne voie ses larmes alors qu'il tirait comme un forcené sur ses émotions, les faisant rentrer dans leur cage et forçant en place le masque familier et réconfortant. Il tourna la tête, regardant autour de la pièce, notant qui était là et ce qu'il devrait faire pour s'assurer de leur silence quant à sa crise de nerfs. Merde, cinq de ses étudiants étaient présents ainsi que tout le clan Weasley, Pompom, Minerva, deux elfes de maisons, et deux complets étrangers très âgés et extrêmement puissants. Il regarda Dumbledore et haussa un sourcil interrogatif. 

" Ah, mon enfant ; laisse-moi te présenter deux de mes vieux amis, Nicolas Flamel et sa charmante épouse, Perenelle. L'interrogatoire de Cornélius Fudge a laissé apparaître des... résultats... surprenants... et totalement inattendus ; je te l'expliquerai plus en détail plus tard, mais pour l'instant sache simplement que Nicolas et Perenelle sont les arrière grands-parents du jeune Monsieur Potter. "

Severus était trop secoué pour avoir accès à la parole intelligible, sa bouche s'ouvrit et se referma sans émettre le moindre son. " Oui, Severus, ça a été un choc pour tout le monde ici, mais apparemment Fudge a découvert l'héritage de Harry et cela a été la base de ses machinations pour prendre et maintenir un contrôle complet de la vie de Harry. "

L'esprit de Severus tournait à toute vitesse, évaluant toutes les possibilités, mais son visage n'en montra rien. Il finit par regarder le directeur qui était maintenant assis à côté de lui, au bord du lit. " C'est assez logique, Albus ; je... savais que Lily Evans avait été adoptée, quand nous étions en sixième année, elle m'a demandé de préparer une potion de Lien Familial après que sa... 'sœur', Pétunia, ait laissé glisser quelque chose pendant les grandes vacances. Il n'y avait aucun lien biologique entre Lily et Pétunia. Il n'y avait aucun renseignement sur ses ancêtres. Nous avons décidé de faire un potion _genetica_ l'année suivante, pendant les vacances de Noël, mais les circonstances ont changé et... "

Il haussa les épaules, et Albus comprit qu'il parlait de la brusque fin de leur amitié quand Lily avait découvert qu'il avait reçu la marque pendant la fête de Samain, juste avant son dix-septième anniversaire. Comme ses parents avaient été tués lors d'un raid des mangemorts un mois plus tôt, fin septembre, elle n'était pas restée assez longtemps pour qu'il puisse lui expliquer.

L'événement et ce qui s'en était suivi avaient mené à tant de grandes réflexions, introspections et examen sans pitié de sa personne qu'il avait fini par aller voir Albus pendant les vacances de Noël, et avait demandé au vieux sorcier de l'accompagner au Ministère où il voulait se rendre. Il voulait juste que quelqu'un l'accompagne, il ne voulait pas être seul quand il se remettrait aux mains de Croupton. A la place, Albus lui avait offert un moyen de combattre le seigneur des ténèbres et il l'avait saisi, pour se racheter et _prouver_ qu'il était digne de l'amitié de Lili... et, il l'espérait, de l'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle. Cela ne s'était pas produit... quand il avait réuni assez de courage pour aller vers elle, elle s'était déjà tournée vers son ami de longue date et amoureux éperdu, James Potter, et ils étaient tombés fous amoureux l'un de l'autre, l'excluant totalement.

Severus se força à abandonner ces pensées moroses et totalement déplacées et à se concentrer sur ce qui se passait. " Albus, je dois retourner dans l'esprit de Harry... il était inconscient et sa cicatrice saignait. " Il repoussa les couvertures et essaya de se redresser, mais sentit une violente douleur dans son bras gauche. Retombant sur le lit, il regarda son bras et découvrit les mêmes blessures que celles dont il avait souffert dans l'inconscient de Harry. Il regarda Dumbledore et demanda " Que s'est-il passé, ce sont les mêmes que j'ai reçues dans l'esprit de Harry... est-ce que ça s'est produit réellement ici ou là-bas... comment est-ce que cela peut apparaître en deux endroits ? " Il regarda Pompom, la perplexité clairement visible dans ses yeux sombres.

Pompom s'avança et posa une main sur son épaule, expliquant " Votre marque est déchirée et brûlée. Les lésions sont si importantes et si profondes que la peau tout autour a été sévèrement touchée. Je l'ai traitée du mieux que j'ai pu, mais la marque est si imprégnée de mal et de maléfices que je ne peux pas guérir complètement les plaies. Ça doit guérir seul. Je suis désolée, Severus. "

Albus regarda droit dans les yeux de Severus et lui raconta la destruction des Détraqueurs et l'attaque dont avaient souffert tous les mangemorts en captivité, ainsi que les blessures qui étaient apparues sur Severus et Harry. Severus regarda et vit que la cicatrice de Potter était enflammée et couverte d'une croûte, comme si la blessure remontait à quelques heures au lieu de quatorze ans. Alors qu'il essayait d'assimiler ces nouvelles informations et cherchait comment elles s'agençaient avec l'énigme de la rivière, ses réflexions furent interrompues par l'arrivée d'une Tonks aux cheveux roses très excitée.

" Tenez-vous bien, les gars ! Le sorcier qui a été retrouvé avec le cerveau presque grillé par un sort de Doloris juste au bord du parc de Poudlard a été identifié comme... **_Peter Pettigrow_** ! " Elle s'arrêta pour faire un bel effet dramatique, regardant comment son cousin allait réagir en apprenant que celui qui avait trahi ses amis et lui avait fait porter la responsabilité de ces meurtres avait été capturé, le cerveau en pâté de foie, mais capturé. Elle ne fut pas déçue ; il se leva, faisant presque tomber Harry de ses genoux. Perenelle attrapa la légère silhouette avant qu'il s'écrase au sol et son mari l'aida à se glisser à la place de Sirius et à prendre la tête de son descendant sur ses genoux, les mains caressant les cheveux noirs.

Remus attrapa Sirius et ils exécutèrent une petite danse de joie avant de se tourner quand Albus se racla bruyamment la gorge et demanda à Tonks " Son esprit a-t-il totalement disparu comme chez les Londubat, ou y a-t-il une chance qu'il récupère assez pour pouvoir être interrogé ? "

Tonks avait rejoint Remus et Sirius dans une grande étreinte à six bras ; elle tourna la tête pour regarder le vieil homme et lui répondre. " Il a assez récupéré pour que Madame Bones ait pu l'interroger ce matin sous Veritaserum, mais il ne retrouvera jamais toutes ses capacités et sa magie a tellement diminué qu'il est à peine plus qu'un Cracmol. Elle m'a demandé de dire au vieux Pat que l'exonération officielle de toutes les charges sera dans la Gazette de demain. Elle te dit de rester tranquille pendant quelques jours, de t'assurer de faire enregistrer ta forme avant que quelqu'un t'attrape et que puisque tu n'as jamais été prouvé coupable, ton coffre de Gringotts est intact. Ton père n'a pas eu le temps de te déshériter à cause de sa mort soudaine, et ta mère ne _pouvait_ pas car elle n'était pas la maîtresse de la maison Black. Il semble que la seule personne capable de te déshériter soit toi-même ! Ah, et les papiers pour la garde de Harry James Potter n'ont besoin que de ta signature pour devenir officiels. "

Personne ne comprit un seul mot pendant les minutes suivantes, comme tout le monde criait de joie, célébrant la liberté enfin acquise de l'homme injustement emprisonné. Sirius pleurait de joie et il embrassa toutes les personnes présentes de la pièce, y compris Severus Rogue qui en retomba inerte sur son lit, incapable de bouger après cette seconde étreinte bien plus saisissante que celle d'Albus.

* * *

Queudver se réveilla à nouveau et découvrit son nouvel environnement. Une cellule humide et froide, avec un parfum incomparable d'algues pourries et de sel, des murs humides d'embruns. Son esprit lui dit où il se trouvait : Azkaban ! Il eut un rictus et attira sa magie à lui sans le moindre résultat ! Il essaya à nouveau, et encore, toujours sans le moindre effet, avant de s'écrouler dans des sanglots de frustration et enfin de... soulagement. Il était peut-être à Azkaban, mais ce mégalomane au cerveau malade ne pouvait pas l'atteindre. Il se laissa glisser dans un profond sommeil, pour une fois dépourvu de cauchemars sur sa trahison et son esclavage.

* * *

Madame Bones était inhabituellement joyeuse en emmenant l'épaisse liasse de parchemins au bureau du nouveau Ministre. Ces papiers étaient attendus depuis longtemps et les deux hommes qui allaient être le plus affectés par leur signature attendaient des bonnes nouvelles depuis tout aussi longtemps. La secrétaire du Ministre l'invita à entrer, lui disant que le Ministre l'attendait. 

" Ministre Scrimgeour, j'ai les papiers nécessaires pour exonérer totalement Sirius Black et lui donner la garde complète de Harry James Potter, ils n'attendent que votre signature. Ainsi que l'autorisation de l'annonce dans la presse de ces deux événements. " Elle eut un chaud sourire pour son interlocuteur, si différent de ce lamentable idiot de Fudge, et ressentit une grande fierté devant ce que son service avait réussi à accomplir avec une telle efficacité et une si grande rapidité.

" Ah oui, Madame Bones, je les attendais depuis que j'ai appris que l'identité de notre _homme mystère_ d'hier soir avait été confirmée. Je suppose que cela comprend également le retour de tous les droits et privilèges qui ont été supprimés ? Pour les deux parties ? "

" Oui, monsieur le Ministre ; je voudrais aussi discuter d'un possible assouplissement de la loi sur les magie des mineurs pour tous les étudiants de Poudlard maintenant que la menace de Voldemort est réelle. Je déteste me dire qu'une jeune sorcière ou un jeune sorcier hésiterait à se défendre ou à défendre sa famille à cause d'une loi archaïque. Je déplore ce que Fudge a pu déployer contre le jeune Potter l'année dernière simplement parce qu'il avait défendu son cousin moldu et lui-même contre une attaque de Détraqueurs. "

" Je suis d'accord avec vous, Amélia – je veux vous appeler Amélia ? " elle hocha la tête et il continua " J'ai moi aussi de jeunes neveux et nièces et je ne voudrais pour rien au monde les voir traverser ce que ce garçon a subi. S'il avait été capable de se défendre ne serait-ce qu'_une_ fois avec la magie, croyez-vous que la maltraitance qu'il a subie aurait été si _évidente et odieuse_ ? " Devant son expression surprise, il sourit légèrement. " Oui, j'ai lu le rapport médical avant qu'il soit scellé. J'ai également trouvé un nombre effrayant de documents prouvant que non seulement Fudge savait ce qui se passait, mais qu'il n'a rien fait pour l'arrêter, et qu'en fait il l'a délibérément masqué, dans l'espoir que cela rendrait l'enfant plus malléable et qu'il lui serait plus facile plus tard de se faire passer pour son ami et de le manipuler. "

Amélia se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, le visage furieux et l'esprit plein de rage en pensant au carnage que cet homme avait laissé derrière lui, orgueilleux et concentré sur lui-même et sa spirale de corruption et de chantage. " Il ne mérite même pas le nom de sorcier, s'il n'avait pas déjà été _Embrassé_ je... " Elle prit une grande respiration et s'efforça de se calmer avant de tourner à nouveau son esprit vers le travail. " Laissez-moi travailler là-dessus, je devrais pouvoir vous créer un projet de loi sur la magie des mineurs d'ici une semaine. Cela vous convient-il, monsieur le Ministre ? " Il lui rendit son sourire de fauve avec un des siens. " S'il vous plaît, quand nous sommes seuls, appelez-moi Rufus. Et oui, cela me convient parfaitement. "

* * *

Quand l'exubérante célébration eut enfin pris fin, Albus revint s'asseoir seul à côté de Severus et lui expliqua doucement ce qui s'était passé depuis qu'il avait été blessé, Severus lui posant question sur question jusqu'à avoir une chronologie très précise des événements. Son intelligence élevée et son amour des énigmes lui avaient vite permis de découvrir les corrélations entre les événements extérieurs et les événements souvent chimériques qui s'étaient produits dans l'inconscient de Harry, avec la rivière qui avait fait irruption dans son crâne et le détruisait lentement. 

Ce ne fut que bien plus tard dans l'après-midi qu'ils se sentirent tous les deux prêts à rappeler les autres occupants du 12 place Grimaud pour leur livrer leurs hypothèses et leur expliquer ce qu'ils comptaient faire.

Severus se sentait exposé, mal à l'aise ; après tout, il était assis dans un lit, appuyé sur des oreillers car il était encore trop faible pour faire plus que redresser sa tête, et il était en pyjama devant ses étudiants. Sans ses robes noires habituelles, qui avaient une bonne part dans son allure effrayante, il se sentait vulnérable, même si rien de cet état d'esprit ne se montrait dans son expression taciturne et, contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, personne n'en avait la plus petite idée.

Un demi-cercle de chaises s'était créé autour de lui et de Potter. Les deux lits avaient été rapprochés jusqu'à presque se toucher, avec à peine assez de place pour que quelqu'un puisse s'asseoir entre les deux lits ; l'unique chaise était occupée par Pompom Pomfresh qui surveillait ses deux patients. A la respiration et au rythme cardiaque rapides de Severus, elle savait qu'il était nerveux, mais savait également qu'elle avait intérêt à ne rien dire ; trop fier, il n'admettrait jamais aucune fragilité et la détesterait de le faire paraître simplement humain devant ses collègues, sans parler de ses étudiants.

Severus ferma les yeux, réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait dire et à comment il devait faire pour gagner l'aide hésitante du groupe qui le regardait avec anxiété, ainsi qu'avec un sentiment d'espoir presque palpable. Il s'admonesta, 'Comment ai-je _pu_ devenir le sauveur de ce maudit Survivant ? Je refuse de me joindre au _Fan Club d'Harry Potter_ ! Même si je dois admettre que ce que je pensais à propos de Harry était totalement faux et... au diable, Albus avait raison quand il disait que nous avions tant en commun. Je suppose que je ne _voulais_ pas savoir... les preuves de maltraitance... l'insolence pour ne pas pleurer... la fausse assurance pour cacher sa solitude et son manque de confiance en lui... la fierté et le refus d'avouer à qui que ce soit... même à soi-même... combien on crève de se... sentir accepté... " Son monologue intérieur fut interrompu quand le directeur lui demandait s'il se sentait bien.

" Oui, monsieur, je rassemble juste mes pensées pour... mieux expliquer... les faits... " Ron le regarda avec stupéfaction ; est-ce que la chauve-souris des cachots venait d'hésiter et de marmonner comme un élève dans sa classe ?

* * *

_Harry se réveilla lentement, un tambour battant dans son crâne. 'Il faut que j'arrête de me réveiller comme ça !' pensa-t-il. Il se força à ouvrir les yeux, battant des paupières contre le soleil de l'après-midi. Il regarda autour de lui, surpris de se trouver seul. " Professeur, professeur, où êtes-vous ? " il appela plusieurs fois, sans réponse. Il finit par renoncer et conjura son sac de potions, sans prêter attention au fait que sa baguette était posée sur l'herbe à près d'un mètre de lui. Il attrapa une potion antidouleur, notant qu'il n'en avait presque plus et qu'il devrait en refaire. D'un mouvement qui trahissait l'habitude, il ouvrit le flacon d'une seule main et en avala le contenu aussi vite que possible, essayant de minimiser le contact entre le liquide infâme et sa langue._

_Il ferma les yeux avec une expression extatique alors que la potion faisait disparaître presque aussitôt la douleur. " Les médicaments moldus ne seront jamais capable de battre les potions. " dit-il dans le silence de la prairie où il était assis. Il vit les deux balais abandonnés dans l'herbe, là où ils étaient tombés lorsque Rogue et lui s'étaient écrasés. 'Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, bon sang, et pourquoi Rogue n'est pas là ? Où est-ce qu'il est passé ?' Il alla vers le bord de la crevasse et regarda le torrent qui tourbillonnait en bas. La rivière était encore plus haute et violente qu'avant que Rogue et lui aient été attaqués. 'Mais où est-ce qu'il est ?' se demanda à nouveau Harry, répugnant à admettre que son acerbe compagnon lui manquait. Il n'avait pas été _si _mauvais, en fait, et Harry pouvait enfin admettre qu'il ne voulait plus être seul. Il avait toujours détesté être maintenu à l'écart des autres, même s'il prétendait n'avoir besoin de personne._

* * *

Le bruit d'une arrivée dans la pièce voisine fut une musique aux oreilles de Voldemort. Il se débattit pour s'extraire des draps de soie noire de son énorme lit, refusant de montrer la moindre faiblesse devant son visiteur, qui que ce soit. Il réussit à se traîner devant un grand fauteuil et agita sa baguette pour allumer un feu dans la cheminée de marbre autrefois grandement ornée. Il fut vexé et choqué en voyant la taille minuscule du feu, mais cacha rapidement son expression derrière le masque hautain et supérieur qu'il portait comme une armure devant ses suivants. En entendant un toquement hésitant contre la porte, il siffla " Entrez... " 

Un jeune sorcier au nom inconnu du tyran à la face de reptile entra humblement, ses genoux s'entrechoquant alors qu'il arrivait devant son maître, probablement pour la première fois à part les réunions dans le grand salon du manoir en ruines. " Alors, pourquoi as-tu dérangé mes réflexxxions... " siffla Voldemort.

" M-Maître, mon père m'a envoyé à vous... pour répondre à vos ordres, mon Seigneur. Notre contact... nous ne pouvons pas... je suis là pour vous servir, mon Seigneur. " Le jeune homme savait apparemment ce qui attendait les porteurs de mauvaises nouvelles et n'avait aucune envie de rejoindre les rangs des bénéficiaires de la colère de son maître. Tremblant, il s'inclina très bas, se fondant quasiment dans le sol, priant de tout son être que son père ait eu les couilles de venir en personne au lieu d'envoyer son fils de dix-sept ans récemment marqué pour demander les ordres.

Voldemort sentit sa colère monter devant l'audace du jeune homme qui lui faisait face, mais un rapide examen de son corps lui montra une fois de plus (et de plus en plus) la gravité et la complexité des blessures qu'il avait reçues lors de la disparition explosive de Nagini. Il avait à peine plus de magie qu'un étudiant de première année à Poudlard. Bien sûr, il avait beaucoup plus de connaissances et de contrôle de sa magie, mais sa puissance avait été quasiment réduite à néant et il lui faudrait beaucoup de temps avant de lancer des sorts d'une force rappelant vaguement ce qu'il était capable de faire si peu de temps auparavant. Il prit grand soin de garder pour lui son désespoir devant la situation ; il savait parfaitement bien que ses Mangemorts ne le suivraient que s'ils le croyaient fort et puissant. Au premier signe de faiblesse, ils l'abandonneraient aussi vite que lorsque ce marmot Potter avait réussi à lui arracher son corps ; ou alors, ils l'attaqueraient comme des requins ayant senti du sang et le mettraient en pièces.

" Apporte-moi le coffre de potttions qui est dans le laboratoire de Rogue dans les cachots et prépare-moi un repas. Tu vas prendre la placcce de ccce traître, Queudver, dont je me sssuis occupé... " L'expression de plaisir sadique qui s'épanouit sur le visage monstrueux fit presque perdre au jeune sorcier le contrôle de son intestin, mais il serra les muscles appropriés avant de se redresser et de sortir vivement de la pièce pour obéir aux ordres de son Maître.

* * *

Severus remua nerveusement sous les regards des quatorze sorciers et sorcières et commença son récit des complexes circonvolutions de l'esprit de Harry Potter. 

" Je me suis trouvé piégé dans des... souvenirs... dans mon propre esprit et j'ai été incapable de sortir à cause des potions que j'avais absorbées. Je suppose que comme j'avais passé beaucoup de temps dans l'esprit de Monsieur Potter, notre promiscuité physique ainsi que notre état d'inconscience commun m'a permis de... cohabiter avec Potter dans son inconscient sans avoir lancé de sort de _legilimens_. " Il regarda autour de lui, défiant tous les membres du groupe de dire quoi que ce soit, mais ils l'écoutaient tous avec fascination, résolus à repousser leurs questions pour l'instant.

" Potter a créé un refuge idyllique dans son esprit, c'est calme, il n'y a pas de responsabilités, pas d'exigences désagréables, pas de douleur, pas de conflits... " Il leva la main pour balayer les reproches naissants des amis de Potter et continua comme s'il n'y avait pas eu d'objections au portrait de leur ami s'étant enfui à cause d'une sorte de... lâcheté... ou de... " Non, je ne suis pas en train de dire du mal de Potter. Après avoir vécu avec sa famille, même pendant une courte période, je trouve _remarquable_ qu'il ait survécu en restant aussi _intact mentalement_ qu'il l'a fait, en tenant compte des _années_ de maltraitance odieuse et incessante sur un enfant innocent. " Ron et Hermione se regardèrent les yeux ronds, alors que Remus et Sirius avaient la mâchoire qui pendait à hauteur de l'estomac. Est-ce que Rogue venait de faire un compliment à Harry et de le qualifier d'_enfant innocent_ ?

Severus continua, ignorant les fans de Potter. " J'ai essayé de nombreuses fois les dernières semaines de... _parler_... à Potter mais il a réussi à m'éjecter de son esprit de plus en plus vite à chaque fois. J'ai de bonnes raisons de penser qu'il a utilisé tout ce temps dans son esprit pour réviser et est devenu très doué dans tout ce qu'il a appris. Il possède un... panier... qui lui permet apparemment d'extraire une forme physique d'à peu près tout ce qui se trouve dans sa mémoire, même si sa mémoire consciente l'a oublié ; ça lui est encore accessible. Et il a utilisé cela pour aiguiser et perfectionner sa magie, jusqu'à parvenir à un niveau remarquable, avec un contrôle très élevé et précis. " Tout le monde se regarda avec stupéfaction, certains maintenant que Rogue... bon sang, _Rogue_ était en train de dire du bien de Harry !

Albus étendit la main et caressa celle de Severus, l'encourageant à continuer sa fascinante histoire. " Et que s'est-il passé quand tu as été blessé, mon enfant ? A-t-il continué te repousser ? "

Severus regarda son mentor avec affection, heureux qu'il semble avoir oublié combien il était furieux contre lui. " Non, quand je suis apparu dans cet espèce d'instrument de torture dans lequel Pompom m'avait ligoté, Harry a commencé à s'asseoir à côté de moi et... s'occuper de moi. " La fin avait été dite d'une voix très basse, comme si Rogue ne voulait pas l'admettre à voix haute. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et regarda autour de la pièce, défiant quiconque de dire quoi que ce soit à propos de sa confession bien involontaire. Avec un autre regard noir pour le groupe, il continua, sa voix prenant de la force alors qu'il commençait la partie de l'histoire qui l'intriguait le plus ; une anomalie scientifique l'attirait toujours. Il ne se rendit pas du tout compte qu'il avait commencé à appeler l'enfant Harry et personne dans le groupe n'osa lui en faire la remarque.

" Je me suis vite remis et Harry m'a parlé de sa découverte d'une rivière noire avec un sentiment maléfique qui creusait à même son cerveau. Nous sommes allés la voir en volant, et nous avons remarqué que sa cicatrice et ma marque nous faisaient mal à mesure que nous approchions de la rivière. Elle tourbillonnait et un brouillard noir s'en élevait, apportant un sentiment de haine et de rage qui disparaissait quand, comme Harry l'a dit, des 'bras' fantômes le tenaient et qu'il sentait un flot d'amour. Je lui ai expliqué que des gens se relayaient pour le tenir et lui parler, et il a fini par pouvoir deviner qui le tenait grâce au 'goût' de leurs sentiments envers lui. " Sirius regarda Remus, l'air fier, alors que Ginny devenait aussi écarlate que ses cheveux ; son frère ricana derrière sa main en la voyant et Hermione tendit le bras derrière Ginny et lui donna un coup de poing en le traitant de 'crétin insensible'.

Plusieurs personnes murmurèrent " Chut, laissez-le continuer... " au même moment. " D'après ce que m'a dit le directeur, la disparition des Détraqueurs coïncident avec une violente attaque sur nous deux qui nous a fait perdre conscience. Je me suis réveillé alors que Harry soignait mon bras. Sa cicatrice s'était ouverte. Nous commencions à récupérer et à faire des hypothèses sur ce qui s'était passé quand Harry a saisi son front, qui recommençait à saigner, et s'est plié en deux en hurlant avant de perdre connaissance. Je m'occupais de lui quand Madame Pomfresh m'a _forcé_ à me réveiller. Depuis, j'ai appris que cette seconde attaque s'est produite au moment exact où Voldemort torturait Pettigrow. "

* * *

Drago Malefoy avait passé les deux jours précédents à examiner ses options et ses possibilités, pour voir qu'il n'y en avait que très peu et qu'aucune n'était très attirante. Il pouvait refuser de retourner à Poudlard, auquel cas il devrait renoncer à l'argent du coffre de sécurité, et où sa mère allait probablement le jeter hors de leur petite, mais mieux que rien demeure. 

Deuxièmement, il pouvait retourner à l'école et essayer de continuer à faire la loi à Serpentard, mais il était parfaitement conscient que sans l'argent et l'influence de son père, ce système allait mener à sa chute en moins d'une semaine.

Troisièmement, il pouvait se jeter aux pieds de Dumbledore et de ceux des autres professeurs et implorer sa pitié, mais il se disait que ses précédents peu glorieux et son support entier à cette salope d'Ombrage ne les encourageraient pas à le croire sincère. Et comme il n'était pas particulièrement sincère, il repoussa cette option avec les deux autres.

Son estomac se crispa quand il se dit que la quatrième possibilité était la seule qui présentait un petit espoir de succès dont il pourrait être même _partiellement_ satisfait. Exactement comme sa mère l'avait _encouragé_ à le faire, il allait retourner à l'école, travailler très dur, se tenir tranquille et à l'écart des ennuis et espérer que les autres Serpentard le laisseraient grignoter leurs restes sans demander une trop grande rétribution. Comme il semblait qu'il allait devoir subvenir à ses besoins, c'était la seule solution qui l'amènerait à ses ASPICs afin de lui procurer un emploi rentable dans le futur.

Avec un sentiment de résignation, il prit un rouleau de parchemin, plissant le front devant la piètre qualité du matériau, aiguisa une plume à encrage automatique prise dans son sac et commença à écrire des lettres d'excuses à tous ceux à qui il pouvait penser, de Blaise Zabini (Serpentard) à Hermione Granger (Gryffondor) en passant par Harry Potter (Gryffondor). Les dernières lettres lui firent remonter de la bile dans la gorge alors qu'il s'excusait pour les insultes et blagues douteuses qu'il avait fait au fil des années, plaidant la nécessité de plaire à son père _hautement autoritaire_, faisant des insinuations de maltraitance sévère si son père n'était pas _satisfait_ de sa performance. Il serra les dents en _niant_ croire au fait que la pureté du sang influe sur le droit du sorcier ou de la sorcière à être intégré(e) dans les hautes sphères du monde magique. Il sourit en se disant que ces abrutis de Gryffondor allaient probablement beaucoup plus facilement accepter ses excuses que ceux de sa propre maison ; après tout, les Gryffondor étaient bien connus pour donner des deuxièmes chances et croire en la rédemption de leurs ennemis.

Il écrivit pendant l'heure du déjeuner et l'heure du dîner, ne s'arrêtant enfin que quand sa main crispée refusa de tenir plus longtemps la plume ébouriffée et tachée d'encre. Il sourit avec satisfaction. La phase un de la vie du nouveau Drago Malefoy avait débuté.

* * *

Albus aida Severus à s'asseoir et retira les oreillers qui le soutenaient pour le caler contre sa poitrine. Severus ferma les yeux devant les sentiments étranges qui l'envahissaient. Un sentiment débordant d'amour et de réconfort que le battement régulier et la chaleur du cœur du vieil homme lui évoquaient. Des sentiments dont il avait refusé pendant longtemps _admettre_ le désir même, encore moins le besoin éperdu, comme un enfant maltraité et abandonné. 

Nicolas se tenait dans la même position derrière son petit-fils. Les deux lits se touchaient, Severus et Harry maintenant face à face, chacun blotti dans les bras chauds d'un des deux sorciers les plus puissants qui aient vécu depuis des siècles. Albus appuya une main sur le front de Severus, l'encourageant à appuyer sa tête contre son épaule, alors que Nicolas faisait de même pour Harry. Avec des gestes doux, Perenelle mit les mains de chaque côté de la tête de Harry et ouvrit ses paupières avec ses pouces et ses index. Severus regarda les yeux verts sans vie de l'enfant en face de lui avant de prendre une grande respiration, levant sa baguette d'une main étrangement faible et de murmurer " _Legilimens _! "

* * *

T/N : Vous avez tout lu ? Vous avez aimé ? Eh bien, faites-vous plaisir et relisez le chapitre. Amusez-vous à noter les changements de voix entre les paragraphes et les personnages en 'POV' (Point of view). Ça m'a beaucoup frappée en traduisant. 

3 mars : La Bataille Pour l'Esprit de Harry (1). Vous en salivez déjà ? Que dites-vous de la suite : il y aura le début de la bataille pour l'esprit de Harry, les machinations de Drago vont porter fruit, on verra d'avantage Narcissa, et qui donc Dumbledore va-t-il trouver pour remplacer Ombrage et Rusard ?


	20. La Bataille Pour l'Esprit de Harry 1

La Casse se Paie

Panneau à messages : Heureusement que vous aimez les cliffhangers puisque, comme vous avez compris, ce chapitre n'est qu'une moitié de chapitre...

Réponses aux reviews :

**Namyothis** : " Nya.  
J'adore.  
Désolée mais je craque complètement Sév qui va défendre Harry, Sirius innocenté, Malfoy qui se remet à manipuler son monde. Tous ce petit monde qui bouge peu à peu...  
Mais on sait toujours rien de la théorie d'Albus et Severus sur le lien entre Harry et la rivière, même s'il y a quelques insinuations.  
En tous cas bravo pour ton boulot et ça fait rien pour le retard, j'espère que tu as bien profité de ton voyage et à bientôt.  
+ "  
_Réponse_ : Il a plu.  
Pour la théorie, ça va venir, pas dans ce chapitre mais dans le suivant je crois. Cela dit, tu peux te référer à _Gardiens_, c'est la même idée !

**Pacha8** : " ARGH !  
promis promis, je ne te tue pas, je ne te torture et je m'abstiens de faire de même avec l'auteur ! je lisais au début et puis avec le manque d'action (enfin na pas vraiment, mais...) et puis le fait de ne pas lire à la suite (j'ai beaucoup de mal à suivre une histoire en lisant 1 chap par semaine) j'avais abandonné et puis en disette de fic intéressante je m'y suis remise la semaine dernière et franchement ça m'a plu et aujourd'hui pour le première fois je crois j'ai décidé de laisser une review d'encouragement pour notre traducteur !! Merci bcp de nous faire partager cette fic à tous les non anglicistes !  
J'ai hâte de lire la suite  
Muahahaha, Rogue dans les bras de Dumbledore, j'ai reniflé une petite larme (eh oui, je suis tellement sentimentale...)  
J'ai tellement hâte que Harry se réveille ! Dans combien de temps ? Il va vivre avec ses grand-parents et Sirius, mon dieu ça va être trop beau, enfin, j'espère qu'il ne deviendra pas trop beau, trop fort, trop puissant... qu'il restera fragile, prompt à faire des conneries et à se mettre en danger et comme ça il pourra goûter à l'autorité et au réconfort d'une famille.  
Bon à bientôt !! "  
_Réponse_ : Salut, nouveau !  
Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas faire pour vous forcer à écrire !  
Je ne peux rien te révéler, enfin les choses devraient un peu accélérer dans le prochain chapitre... Enfin j'espère... C'est vrai que j'ai connu des fics plus remuantes.

**Niyalune** : " Alors... Bien fait pour Voldy, ça m'a fait plaisir de le voir si mal en point (gniark !). Sinon, il y aurait-il un éventuel Rufus/Amélia en perspective, ou c'est moi qui voit des couples partout ? Je trouve super que Sirius soit réhabilité et j'étais trop mdr quand j'ai lu le passage où il étreint Rogue !  
Vivement le prochain chapitre... "  
_Réponse_: Non, non, j'ai pensé exactement la même chose que toi! Bon, je t'avoue que je n'ai pas vraiment regardé ensuite s'ils finissaient ensemble, c'était pas vraiment ce sur quoi j'étais le plus concentrée... On verra bien!

**mogyoda** : " merveilleux chapitre, j'ai bien rigolé lorsque Sirius englobe Severus dans ses embrassades générales lorsqu'il apprend qu'il est enfin libre et tuteur de Harry, je suis pas certaine que pris dans l'euphorie du moment, il y ait fait très attention  
Draco reste Serpentard jusqu'au bout, parce qu'il est clair que ses excuses ne sont guère crédibles et qu'il a tout à fait raison quand il pense que les Gryffondor accepteront plus facilement de lui parler... il se tapit dans un coin, prêt à cracher son venin quand le moment viendra, enfin ça me donne cette impression  
espérons que d'ici-là, il ait vraiment changé d'opinion  
Voldy, si faible, si pathétique, il me ferait presque pitié... quoique... au moins il a conscience que sans sa puissance, ses fidèles toutous le laisseraient tomber rapidement ou tenteraient de prendre sa place... calife à la place du calife ça fait toujours rêver...  
comme nouveau prof de DCFM, il peut engager Sirius... je ne suis pas sûre qu'il soit très bon pédagogue, mais il doit s'y connaître, il est peu probable qu'il puisse réengager Remus... même comme concierge...  
enfin on attendra la suite, j'ai pas le courage de lire la totalité en anglais, j'avais fait une exception pour le chapitre précédent, mais le suspense n'est pas assez élevé à la fin de celui-ci pour me pousser à tenter la VO, j'y perds beaucoup de l'histoire XD  
et toutes mes félicitations pour ton nouveau neveu/ta nouvelle nièce "  
_Réponse_: Neveu. C'est le huitième et le ou la (les parents ne voulaient pas savoir) neuvième devrait débarquer d'un jour à l'autre. Je vous tiendrai au courant. Voldie faible et pathétique... Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas entendre... Tu cherchais à me faire bondir ou quoi, là? Je dois reconnaître qu'au troisième degré, c'est assez poilant. Plus sérieusement, je crois que c'est le personnage le plus intéressant de l'histoire! Attention, je ne dis pas de mal des autres, mais ils obéissent à des stéréotypes, alors que Tommy, c'est du nouveau. C'est probablement le plus lucide de toute la bande, et ses réflexions sur le pouvoir sont des petites merveilles... Le must, c'était quand il se plaignait de son nouveau corps qui, contrairement à l'ancien, ne plaît pas du tout aux femmes! Tu as trouvé juste pour Sirius. Pour la pédagogie, je te laisse découvrir les choses... Disons que Sirius n'évolue pas tout à fait de la même manière que dans _Gardiens_.

**Nymphadora Tonks** : " Génial ce chapitre! Pu de Peter, Sirius de nouveau libre, de nouvelles lois pour les mineurs, Rogue qui nous démontre qu'il peut être sensible et laisse plus voir sur sa personne que jamais il ne l'a fait. Drago qui présente ses excuses, reste à voir ce que ça va donner.. lol Et je ne crois pas vraiment que ta théorie sur la fausse marque des ténèbres sur Peter peut réellement être applicable... Voldy s'en sert tout de même pour appeler les autres mangemorts... ;p  
Aller gros bisous  
Nymphe "  
_Réponse_ : Non, tu n'as pas compris. Je me suis peut-être mal expliquée. Certains jeunes se font faire des tatouages ou des piercings uniquement pour emm. leurs parents. En pensant à la marque de Peter – qui est bien une vraie ! – je me suis payée un petit délire qui serait que dans le Potter-world, les jeunes sorciers (très) rebelles se feraient tatouer une fausse marque des Ténèbres pour emm. leurs parents ! Oui, je sais que mon humour est tellement noir qu'on en vient à se poser des questions sur ma santé mentale...

Merci aussi à : **zaika** (plusieurs ont eu cette idée), **Lunenoire**, **ewiliane**, **adenoide**, **Sylvrana-moonlight**, **lililala**, **Touraz** (aucune idée !), **Néphéria**, **viescale**, **Hinata55** (je vois très bien ce que tu veux dire...), **Patmol**, **666Naku** et **haru** (option 2)

* * *

_Extrait du chapitre 19_ : 

_Albus aida Severus à s'asseoir et retira les oreillers qui le soutenaient pour le caler contre sa poitrine. Severus ferma les yeux devant les sentiments étranges qui l'envahissaient. Un sentiment débordant d'amour et de réconfort que le battement régulier et la chaleur du cœur du vieil homme lui évoquaient. Des sentiments dont il avait refusé pendant longtemps admettre le désir même, encore moins le besoin éperdu, comme un enfant maltraité et abandonné. _

_Nicolas se tenait dans la même position derrière son petit-fils. Les deux lits se touchaient, Severus et Harry maintenant face à face, chacun blotti dans les bras chauds d'un des deux sorciers les plus puissants qui aient vécu depuis des siècles. Albus appuya une main sur le front de Severus, l'encourageant à appuyer sa tête contre son épaule, alors que Nicolas faisait de même pour Harry. Avec des gestes doux, Perenelle mit les mains de chaque côté de la tête de Harry et ouvrit ses paupières avec ses pouces et ses index. Severus regarda les yeux verts sans vie de l'enfant en face de lui avant de prendre une grande respiration, levant sa baguette d'une main étrangement faible et de murmurer " Legilimens ! "_

* * *

**Chapitre 20 : La Bataille Pour l'Esprit de Harry (1)**

_Harry leva la tête en entendant des bruits de pas sur les feuilles sèches et les aiguilles de pin de la forêt. Le visage étonnement bienvenu de son ancien professeur le plus haï (Ombrage détenait maintenant ce titre) apparut. Harry se dit qu'il aurait pu venir sans émettre le moindre son s'il l'avait voulu, mais qu'il avait volontairement fait du bruit pour lui permettre de prévoir son arrivée._

_" Où étiez-vous, professeur ? Je me suis réveillé et vous n'étiez pas là. La rivière est revenue et on dirait qu'elle est plus forte et plus rapide qu'avant. Et ma cicatrice me gratte, elle n'est pas douloureuse mais presque. Vous savez ce qui se passe ? "_

_Severus sourit au garçon ; d'accord, c'était plus un rictus qu'un sourire mais c'était quasiment dépourvu du venin qui y était distillé la semaine précédente. " Asseyez-vous, Harry, je vais vous expliquer ce qui s'est passé et ce que le directeur et moi avons décidé sur ce qui doit être fait. "_

_Harry agita sa main vide et la couverture familière apparut, ainsi que l'omniprésent panier de pique-nique. Severus leva un sourcil en voyant combien le garçon était inconscient de la puissance qu'il fallait pour jeter ainsi un sort sans baguette et sans incantation. Harry s'assit, tout sauf impressionné par ce qu'il venait de faire, et d'ailleurs apparemment sans aucun effort._

_Severus frotta l'arête de son nez, n'en croyant pas ses yeux ; comment le garçon pouvait-il **ne pas savoir** à quel point il devenait puissant ? En se souvenant du court mais plus que pénible séjour qu'il avait effectué dans la famille du garçon, il comprit pourquoi il ignorait tant du monde qui l'entourait. Comment voulez-vous développer une quelconque conscience quand vous êtes soit enfermé dans un placard soit entouré et surprotégé de toutes parts, sans jamais pouvoir passer par le processus d'essais et d'erreurs ? Severus soupira en s'asseyant sur un coin de la couverture et chercha par où commencer._

_" Harry, j'ai été enlevé de votre esprit par un Enervatus de Madame Pomfresh. Je suis revenu par Légilimencie. Vous êtes toujours enfermé dans votre esprit et toujours dans un profond coma. Laissez-moi tout expliquer avant de poser des questions, vous m'interrogerez après et je vous répondrai du mieux que je pourrai. " Harry avait l'air d'en douter, mais il se dit que Rogue ne lui avait jamais menti... engueulé, maltraité verbalement, harcelé... mais jamais franchement _menti_. Enfin, il ne pensait pas. Il hocha la tête et attendit avec impatience qu'il poursuive son explication._

_" J'ai découvert que l'attaque que nous avons subi a coïncidé avec une attaque très violente sur chaque personne porteuse de la marque des ténèbres et la destruction brutale de tous les Détraqueurs d'Azkaban. Personne ne sait au juste pourquoi c'est arrivé ou pourquoi l'attaque s'est concentrée sur les Détraqueurs, mais nous savons que chaque marque a réagi comme la mienne et que chaque Mangemort en captivité a été assommé par une décharge de magie très puissante et incroyablement noire. Le directeur, et je suis d'accord avec lui, pense que cet assaut de magie a dépassé les Détraqueurs à un point de ne plus pouvoir contenir autant de magie, ce qui les a fait littéralement exploser. _

_" Je sais que vous connaissez les principes de l'électricité ; imaginez un courant très puissant circulant dans un fil. Il ferait sauter tous les appareils qui y sont branchés et, avec suffisamment de puissance, les enflammerait. Le contrecoup de magie noire qui a fait brûler la marque de chaque Mangemort a ramené les sensations liées à la cérémonie d'initiation, sentir brûler sa propre chair, la torture de moldus et tout ce qui s'y passait ; le tout condensé en un seul instant a submergé les Détraqueurs les faisant disparaître._

_" Votre cicatrice semble vous relier au seigneur des ténèbres de manière assez similaire à la façon dont chaque marque relie les Mangemorts à lui. " Il leva la main, stoppant les objections du garçon, avant de continuer. " Oui, je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment la même chose et que vous n'étiez pas particulièrement volontaire, mais les caractéristiques sont les mêmes. "_

_Il fouilla dans le panier de Potter et en sortit deux Bièraubeurres glacées ; il en ouvrit une et tendit l'autre au garçon de l'autre côté de la couverture. Il but une gorgée avant de continuer. " La seconde attaque s'est produite quand Voldemort était en train de... _punir _Queudver. Depuis, il a été capturé et forcé à avouer. Votre parrain sera libre demain. "_

_Harry bondit sur ses pieds, criant de joie et bondissant comme un elfe surexcité, oubliant les raideurs et douleurs qu'il ressentait encore quelques minutes avant. Exprimer sa joie et son bonheur était bien plus important que la douleur. Severus attendit patiemment, assis sur son bord de couverture, sirotant sa Bièraubeurre jusqu'à ce que le garçon soit assez calme pour parler._

* * *

Sirius regardait les deux sorciers inconscients avec une impatience grandissante. Il supposait que Rogue était en train de faire quelque chose dans l'esprit de Harry, mais le voir pratiquer la Légilimencie était à peu près aussi intéressant que de regarder de l'herbe pousser. Il leva la tête en entendant un 'hou, hou' d'un hibou inconnu qui descendit pour lâcher une lettre dans ses mains tendues. Alors qu'il regardait l'écriture élégante mais qui ne lui rappelait que très vaguement quelqu'un, Remus fouilla dans sa poche et lança deux friandises au hibou toujours en l'air. Le grand oiseau hulula un remerciement et alla se percher au sommet d'une bibliothèque pour attendre une réponse. 

Remus se pencha par dessus l'épaule de son ami, curieux de savoir qui pouvait envoyer une lettre à Sirius et comment au juste ça l'avait atteint à travers les épaisses barrières qui entouraient la maison. Sirius le regarda et murmura " Je ne reconnais pas l'écriture, et toi ? "

" Non plus, mais elle me semble familière. Je serais toi, je vérifierais qu'il n'y a pas de sorts. " Il avait parlé à voix également basse, sa tête touchant presque celle de Sirius, tous deux dévorés de curiosité devant cette lettre inattendue.

" Hé, elle est déjà dans mes mains, donc je suppose que tu peux, puisque je n'ai pas de baguette. " Sirius avait encore murmuré, ne voulant pas perturber le drame – pas vraiment le drame, plutôt le silence ennuyeux à mourir – qui se jouait près d'eux.

Avec des mouvements rapides et efficaces, Remus chercha la présence de sorts, maléfices, potions et nuisances diverses, mais ne trouva rien sur l'enveloppe ni à l'intérieur. Il haussa les épaules, parfaitement conscient d'être maintenant le point de mire de Ginny, Ron et Hermione qui, contrairement aux autres adultes, avaient refusé de quitter la pièce alors que les quatre personnes sur les lits étaient figés dans le sort de Légilimencie.

* * *

Drago avait étudié pendant une bonne partie de la nuit, et le lendemain matin, espérant impressionner assez sa mère pour qu'elle l'autorise à utiliser le hibou décrépit qu'il leur restait dans une expédition de livraisons. Il soupira, regrettant le vaste groupe de hiboux toujours prêts à servir qui s'étaient installés en haut de la plus grande tour du manoir Malefoy. Bon, il regrettait beaucoup de choses, mais en ce moment, il avait vraiment envie d'une volière de hiboux. Il descendit l'escalier étroit, lissant les plis de sa robe verte préférée, heureux d'avoir été 'autorisé' à emmener tous ses biens personnels. Il s'était senti humilié quand les idiots du Ministère l'avaient surveillé alors qu'il emballait ses vêtements, ses livres et nombreuses possessions, notant tout ce qu'il prenait. Bien sûr, presque tous les objets qui avaient de la valeur avaient été confisqués, mais son important garde-robe en était sortie intacte. 

En se glissant sur sa chaise, grimaçant en voyant le porridge qui l'attendait pour le petit-déjeuner, il toucha la main de sa mère qui étudiait la Gazette du sorcier. Elle abaissa le journal et regarda son fils, soulevant un sourcil.

" Puis-je emprunter notre hibou pour envoyer des lettres aujourd'hui, Mère ? " Drago s'assura que son ton était suffisamment respectueux pour sa demande.

" A qui envoies-tu des hiboux, Drago ? " sa voix était calme, mais il savait que sa réponse l'intéressait beaucoup plus que son ton ne le laissait entendre.

" J'essaie de suivre votre conseil en envoyant mes excuses pour ma conduite à plusieurs de mes camarades, dans l'espoir de... réhabiliter le nom de Malefoy... autant qu'il l'est possible après que Père l'ait souillé. " Il espéra qu'il avait utilisé suffisamment de conciliation sans sembler être servile. La limite était très mince, mais il avait appris du maître, Lucius Malefoy.

Narcissa hocha la tête d'un air souverain, permission accordée. " Mais j'en aurai besoin ce week-end. Il est... sage... de ta part de tirer un enseignement de notre situation... nouvelle. " Dans la bouche de sa mère impersonnelle, c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus proche d'un compliment ou d'admettre qu'elle était fière de lui.

Elle agita la main, le renvoyant à son bol de bouillie maintenant froide et tout sauf appétissante. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant son air de dégoût avant de prendre pitié de lui et, agitant la main, réchauffa le mélange gluant. Il y versa une bonne dose de sucre roux, ajouta une noisette de beurre et mélangea le tout, souhaitant une fois de plus que ces vacances ne se soient jamais produites.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall sortit de la cheminée dans le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore et enleva la cendre de ses robes écossaises avant de se diriger d'un pas ferme et décidé vers le bureau. Elle soupira en voyant le nombre de papiers étalés sur le plateau de chêne, maudissant le directeur entre ses dents pour lui laisser un tel désordre à régler. Elle pinça les lèvres en commençant à les trier ; il était inutile de reculer d'avantage la corvée. 

Jetant à peine un coup d'œil aux bons d'autorisation des livraisons de routine, elle les signa d'une plume habituée. Les elfes de maison ne commettaient jamais la moindre erreur dans leurs inventaires et leurs demandes de fourniture, c'était vraiment une corvée inutile pour le directeur et la directrice adjointe de devoir les signer. Elle prit le parchemin suivant, jetant un coup d'œil intrigué au grand rouleau qui pointait en dessous. 'Que diable fait la liste du personnelvice sur le bureau d'Albus ?' Elle la prit, aussi curieuse que son Animagus. Elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant quels noms avaient changé. Elle enroula le parchemin bien serré dans sa main, s'arrêta à peine pour prendre une poignée de la poudre de cheminette spéciale Place Grimaud, se baissa et disparut dans les flammes vertes.

* * *

_La discussion entre Rogue et Harry avait continué longtemps, ils avaient fini par partager un copieux déjeuner en continuant à parler, toute animosité et toute hostilité absentes comme ils étaient concentrés sur un but commun. " Attendez, laissez-moi résumer les choses, la rivière est en fait un lien entre Voldemort et moi et elle est faite de toute la haine qui est concentrée dans son esprit. Donc, à chaque fois qu'il 'punit' ou torture quelqu'un, la rivière devient plus forte, et quand quelqu'un me tient et m'aime, elle diminue. "_

_Severus essuya méticuleusement ses mains sur une serviette de lin blanc avant de répondre. " C'est peut-être simplifié à l'excès, mais c'est parfaitement juste, Potter. Donc, nous devons interrompre le flot et le repousser d'une manière ou d'une autre hors de votre crâne assez longtemps pour que vous puissiez former une barrière dans votre esprit, afin qu'il ne puisse plus revenir et vous transmettre ses émotions. "_

_" C'est pour ça que je ne me mets pas en colère ici ? Je n'ai jamais pu comprendre pourquoi j'étais nul à ce point là pour cacher mes émotions alors que je l'ai fait toute ma vie chez les Dursley. Pourquoi est-ce que je m'énerve toujours quand vous êtes là, professeur ? Je veux dire, je sais que vous me détestez, mais l'oncle Vernon aussi et je n'aurai pas vécu longtemps si je perdais mon calme à chaque fois qu'il parle de mes parents et de qu'ils étaient des ivrognes et je ne suis qu'un monstre qui ne mérite pas l'air qu'il respire. Ils ont dit des choses que vous dites, et d'autres vraiment pires, et toute ma vie. " Harry était franchement curieux et ne se rendait pas du tout compte qu'il était en train d'insulter son vis-à-vis._

_Severus roula des yeux avant de répondre. " Je pense que ma marque et votre cicatrice créent une connexion entre Voldemort, vous et moi et qu'il réagit mal. Quand nous sommes proches physiquement, la haine et la colère que nous recevons par nos connections augmente, comme la rivière augmente quand il est en colère, et nous nous défoulons l'un sur l'autre, sans nous rendre compte que nos émotions sont manipulées et exagérées en dehors de nous. "_

_Harry haussa la tête et se leva pour se dégourdir les jambes. " C'est logique, professeur. Je ne vous déteste pas vraiment ici. Je suppose que ça nous facilitera la tâche pour travailler ensemble à repousser la rivière. " Il tournait le dos à Rogue, mais il l'entendit quand celui-ci lui dit " Je ne vous déteste pas, Harry. J'aimais votre mère et j'ai haï le fait qu'elle soit morte et vous en vie. J'étais incapable de détacher mes sentiments de son deuil, surtout en la voyant me regarder à travers vous tous les jours. Est-ce que vous pouvez me pardonner assez pour vous aider ? "_

_Harry se retourna brusquement, surpris de ce qu'il avait entendu, et vit Rogue regardant ses mains qui étaient posées sur ses genoux. 'Je rêve, il est nerveux ?' Harry était perplexe, mais il savait qu'il _aurait _besoin d'aide pour stopper la destruction de son esprit et apparemment Rogue était le seul à pouvoir l'aider puisqu'il était le seul à pouvoir entrer dans son esprit. Il avala sa salive et se décida. Tendant la main, il dit d'une voix décidée " Bonjour, je suis Harry Potter, ravi de vous rencontrer. "_

_Rogue prit sa main et l'utilisa pour se remettre debout. " Bonjour Harry, je m'appelle Severus Rogue. Quand nous sommes seuls, vous pouvez m'appeler Severus. " (T/N : Vous ? Tu ? Vous ? Zut !) Harry, l'air un peu perdu, murmura. " Il me faudra un peu de temps pour ça... euh... Severus... Merlin, c'est trop bizarre. " Il sourit timidement, ramassa leurs deux balais et en tendit un à Rogue. D'un geste assuré, ils enfourchèrent les balais et décollèrent pour aller voir une fois de plus la rivière affaiblie en fignolant leurs plans pour la couper une fois pour toutes._

* * *

Remus regarda par dessus l'épaule de Sirius alors que son meilleur ami glissait un doigt sous le rabat de l'enveloppe de mauvaise qualité et l'ouvrait. Ils étouffèrent tous les deux un cri de surprise en lisant la lettre. 

_Cher Sirius_

_Comme tu le sais sans doute, mon mari a été arrêté, jugé et condamné au Baiser du Détraqueur pour ses crimes en tant que Mangemort et disciple de ce sociopathe. Je voudrais te rappeler que notre mariage a été arrangé et que je n'ai pas eu de choix dans cette union._

_Je te supplie, en tant que Chef de la maison Black, de dénoncer et d'annuler officiellement le mariage entre Lucius Malefoy et moi-même, ta cousine Narcissa Eugenia Black. Je suis consciente que cela va nous placer moi et mon fils mineur Dragonis Anguis Malefoy sous ton contrôle et ta tutelle directs puisque tu est le Chef de notre famille._

_Sirius, si tu ne le fais pas pour moi, fais-le pour mon fils. Dans son arrogance, Lucius nous a laissé sans argent et j'ai peur que la perte d'influence et de statut ne provoque chez Drago le désir de suivre son père, puisqu'il aura l'impression qu'il n'a pas le choix._

_Aide-nous, je t'en supplie_

_Narcissa Eugenia Black Malefoy._

Sirius poussa un sifflement. " Ça a dû coûter cher en fierté à Cissa d'écrire ça ! Bon, Lunard, que penses-tu que je doive faire ? "

Remus se gratta la tête, perplexe. " Peux-tu faire ce qu'elle demande ? Annuler son mariage juste comme ça ? "

" Bien sûr... en tant qu'héritier de la Noble Maison des Black je suis en fait Sirius Black, le baron Blackmoor, puisque je suis le seul héritier mâle vivant, je reçois automatiquement le titre. En tant que Chef de la maison Black, je peux arranger des mariages, en annuler, et je suis responsable de toutes les veuves et tous les orphelins de l'entière famille Black. Je n'ai jamais été officiellement reconnu car j'étais à Azkaban puis planqué un peu partout. Maintenant que j'ai été blanchi, je pense que le Magenmagot va m'informer de mon héritage et Gringotts va transférer tous les coffres Black sur mon compte. "

Remus fit une révérence moqueuse à son ami, repoussant un éclat de rire en imaginant Sirius Black siégeant au Magenmagot dans des robes écarlates, l'air sage et imposant. Sirius lui mit un coup de parchemin sur le crâne. " Arrête, Lunard, c'est sérieux... oh, la ferme... (T/N : blague anglophone. 'Sérieux' (serious) se prononce exactement pareil que 'Sirius')... qu'est-ce que je dois faire, leur hibou attend toujours la réponse. "

Remus se rassit et regarda Rogue immobile et silencieux comme une statue. " On dirait que Albus ne fait rien d'autre que tenir Rogue assis. Va lui demander, ça pourrait être une bonne occasion de changer Drago... ou alors, il va penser que ça le rendra trop amer et que c'est déjà foutu. Honnêtement, je n'en sais rien, Pat. "

Sirius se leva et approcha à contrecœur du lit où Albus tenait la tête de Rogue, une main sur son front pour l'aider à rester assis alors que sa conscience était dans l'esprit de Harry.

Quand Albus leva la tête, Sirius lui tendit la lettre de Narcissa sans rien dire. Il resta à côté du vieux sorcier, regardant avec curiosité Harry et Rogue immobiles comme des statues de marbre.

* * *

_Severus atterrit le premier, attendant patiemment que Harry touche gracieusement le sol à côté de lui. Ils se rassirent sur la couverture et reprirent leurs plans. " Je suis désolé, Harry, il est évident que malgré toutes vos tentatives pour purifier votre esprit, vous ne pouvez pas y parvenir car Voldemort a toujours été dans votre esprit. Ça serait comme vous demandez d'ignorer votre œil droit tout en masquant le gauche. C'était une tâche impossible et je ne vous ai pas correctement enseigné, puisque je voulais vous voir échouer. "_

_" Ben, je n'ai pas non plus fait beaucoup d'efforts, monsieur. Je me demandais ce que tout le monde me cachait. Personne ne voulait me dire _pourquoi _je devais apprendre ça et après chaque leçon, j'avais l'impression que mon crâne allait s'ouvrir en deux, et j'avais des cauchemars horribles. Je ne pouvais plus dormir et je n'arrivais pas à manger sans être malade. "_

_Rogue l'attrapa par le menton et le força à redresser la tête. " Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas dit ça à quelqu'un ? Je peux comprendre que vous ne m'en ayez pas dit un mot, mais Albus ou Minerva auraient sûrement pu... "_

_Harry libéra sa tête et la secoua. " Le directeur ne m'a pas parlé depuis l'attaque des Détraqueurs, l'été dernier. Il ne veut même pas me regarder dans les yeux. Et quand je suis allé voir le professeur McGonagall pour lui parler de la plume que Ombrage utilise pendant ses retenues, qui écrit avec mon sang et grave des mots dans le dos de ma main, elle m'a dit de rester tranquille et de ne pas me faire remarquer avant même que je puisse lui montrer ma main. "_

_Rogue attrapa les mains de Harry et les tourna paume vers le sol. Il lâcha sa main gauche et regarda attentivement la droite, là où 'Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges' était gravé dans la peau claire. Il poussa une série de jurons avant de lâcher la main de Harry. " Cette blessure a été faite par une Plume à Sang, c'est un objet de magie noire formellement interdit. Pour avoir utilisé ça, surtout sur un mineur, elle se retrouvera à Azkaban, même si elle était innocente en dehors de ça. Mais pour l'instant, vous devez me pousser hors de votre esprit afin que nous puissions commencer la mise en action du plan. Rappelez-vous, je reviendrai vous aider dès que possible. Entre-temps, asseyez-vous et méditez, calmez-vous autant que possible. Souvenez-vous, Harry, vous allez réussir ; je ne vous laisserai pas échouer. Nous repousserons Voldemort hors de votre esprit et nous romprons le lien, je vous le promets. "_

_Harry hocha la tête et tendit à nouveau sa main. Rogue la serra avant de hocher la tête pour dire qu'il était prêt. Harry se concentra, cherchant à repousser Severus sans lui faire de mal. De la sueur coula sur son front, se mêlant au sang séché alors qu'il se concentrait aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Avec un léger bruit de courant d'air, Severus disparut et Harry se laissa tomber sur sa couverture, allongé sur le dos, les mains derrière la tête, regardant les nuages dodus qui traversaient le ciel et les utilisant comme point d'appui pour purifier son esprit et méditer._

* * *

Minerva se précipita dans le salon, un rouleau de parchemin gros comme le bras serré dans le poing. Elle s'arrêta net en voyant Severus Rogue à demi assis dans son lit, appuyé contre Albus Dumbledore, le directeur tenant sa tête contre son épaule, l'autre bras tenant sa taille, le gardant apparemment debout. 

Face au duo, à moins d'un mètre, il y avait Nicolas Flamel, tenant Harry Potter de la même manière, Perenelle serrant la main du garçon. Sirius était assis dans un coin de la pièce, parlant silencieusement à Remus Lupin alors que Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley semblaient faire leurs devoirs en silence sur une grande table bien éclairée dans un autre coin.

Elle s'avança d'un pas ferme et tendit le parchemin à son patron, juste le bas déroulé pour qu'il puisse lire les deux derniers noms écrits en gras à l'encre rouge. Albus regarda Minerva, puis le parchemin qu'elle tendait sous son long nez crochu. Il pencha la tête en arrière pour la regarder à travers ses lunettes en demi-lune. Il lut rapidement les noms et regarda Minerva, surpris. " Ils ne se sont pas échappés ? Comment donc... "

" Que pensez-vous qu'il leur soit arrivé, Albus ? "

" Quand Peeves n'a pas pu les atteindre à temps, j'ai supposé que la porte ouverte, les clés et la baguette que nous avons trouvées n'étaient pas une diversion pour nous écarter de leur chemin réel, mais maintenant je me demande s'ils n'auraient pas essayé de traverser le lac à la nage. Hm... il faudra que je parle avec le calmar géant quand je rentrerai. Mais maintenant, nous devons les remplacer rapidement, il ne reste qu'une semaine avant le retour des étudiants. Laissez-moi réfléchir à ça et nous en reparlerons plus tard. "

Minerva se pencha et demanda doucement, regardant les deux sorciers qui discutaient à voix basse dans leur coin. " Pensez-vous que Sirius accepterait de devenir le nouveau professeur de Défense ? Après tout, il a achevé son entraînement d'Auror et il a obtenu des E en Défense à ses BUSEs et ses ASPICs. Et cela serait bon pour Harry de l'avoir à proximité. "

" Excellente idée, Minerva, et il pourrait donner à Harry un entraînement plus poussé sans éveiller de soupçons sur le temps qu'ils passeraient ensemble. Nous devrons examiner les règles qui interdisent à un parent de noter ou punir son enfant, mais cela serait loin d'être la première fois que nous aurions un professeur dont l'enfant est à Poudlard. Voulez-vous lui demander, Minerva ? Je suis occupé, comme vous voyez. "

" Que faites-vous au juste, Albus ? Et pourquoi Harry et Severus sont-ils installés ainsi ? " Sa curiosité était plus que visible alors qu'elle regardait les quatre hommes.

Avant qu'il puisse lui répondre, Severus se redressa brusquement, haletant et tremblant avant de retomber contre Albus, les yeux fermés.

Albus caressa la tête sombre qui tremblait contre son épaule et dit doucement. " Severus... Severus... est-ce que ça va ? Réveille-toi, mon enfant, tout va bien, je suis là. " Severus ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de lui, cherchant où il était et s'il était en danger. Albus caressa ses cheveux avant de lui demander " As-tu pu parler de notre plan à Harry ? Est-ce qu'il peut être mis en œuvre ? "

Severus se secoua et calma sa respiration avant d'ouvrir les yeux, sursautant en voyant les yeux pétillants du directeur à quelques centimètres de lui. " Oui, mais nous avons besoin de l'aide de tous ceux qui sont au courant, ils doivent venir ici. Nous devons le faire aussi vite que possible, avant que Voldemort se remette de ce qui s'est passé. Je ne sais pas comment, mais je pense que quand les marques ont brûlé, cela correspond à une violente attaque contre Voldemort. "

Albus regarda avec plaisir le sorcier qu'il considérait comme son fils ; un fils particulièrement énervant et souvent désobéissant, mais un fils quand même. Severus leva la main, fronçant les sourcils en la voyant trembler. " Je ne sais pas qui l'a attaqué ni comment ils ont fait ça, mais la force qui envahit l'esprit de Harry est beaucoup plus faible et même si elle est un peu remontée, elle est très inférieure à ce qu'elle était il y a deux jours. Ne me demandez pas plus, je ne sais pas. Mais nous devons rassembler tout le monde et mettre nos plans à l'action le plus vite possible pour augmenter nos chances de succès. "

Albus se leva, allongeant doucement Severus sur le lit et remontant l'épaisse couverture sur lui. Il se pencha et repoussa les cheveux sombres qui retombaient sur le front de Severus, alors que ses yeux se fermaient ; il dormait à moitié. Albus lui sourit et déposa un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne. Il se redressa en gloussant devant le regard sidéré qu'il reçut des yeux à nouveau grand ouverts. " C'est bon de te retrouver, mon enfant. Nous nous sommes beaucoup inquiétés pour toi. Je ne t'aurais _jamais_ envoyé, _aucun de vous_, chez les Dursley, si je savais comment Harry était traité là-bas. " Son visage se fit dur, la magie puissante de sa colère l'entourant d'un halo doré et brillant. " Je dois te demander pardon. C'est mon égoïsme, ma façon de croire que j'avais toujours raison, qui a causé tant de douleurs et de chagrins dans vos courtes vies. " La lumière diminua et une larme roula sur la joue du vieux sorcier. Il demanda doucement, sa contrition clairement audible dans chaque mot " Peux-tu me pardonner, mon enfant, de m'être ainsi mêlé de ta vie et d'avoir fait tant d'erreurs ? "

Severus tendit la main, prit celle d'Albus et la serra, incapable d'exprimer en mots ce qu'il ressentait pour cet homme incroyablement humble qui lui demandait à présent pardon comme un pénitent. Il hocha brièvement la tête et ferma les yeux, le visage totalement calme et paisible alors qu'il se laissait enfin glisser dans un sommeil réparateur.

* * *

A/N : La Bataille Pour l'Esprit de Harry, partie deux, dans une semaine ! Et je pense que Harry devrait enfin se réveiller à la fin ! Bien sûr, si vous ne voulez pas, je peux le laisser dormir encore un peu ? 


	21. La Bataille Pour l'Esprit de Harry 2

La Casse se Paie

Panneau à messages : Je vous livre l'A/N d'origine, il est assez poilant.  
" J'ai découvert un emploi fabuleux pour tous ces gens qui m'envoient des spams. J'utilise les noms de ceux qui me harcèlent le plus pour nommer les personnages non importants de mes histoires. Pourquoi je devrais me casser la tête à chercher des noms quand il y en a qui m'attendent dans ma boîte aux lettres ? N'hésitez pas à refiler cette idée à quiconque a du mal à trouver des noms originaux pour ses personnages. "

J'aurais aimé répondre aux reviews dans ce chapitre, si... mais mon neveu et filleul est à côté de moi, il aimerait jouer à l'ordinateur et à presque six ans, même avec de gros efforts, la patience a ses limites. Je lui ai promis que je lui laisserai l'ordinateur dans vingt minutes. J'ai donc juste le temps de relire et de poster. (finalement, je n'ai pas relu, il est vraiment impatient)

* * *

**Chapitre 21 : La Bataille Pour l'Esprit de Harry (2)**

Albus envoya sans perdre de temps des appels à tous les sorciers et sorcières qui avaient quitté la Place Grimaud alors que Severus, Nicholas et lui avaient été occupés par la séance de Légilimencie.

Molly achevait de sortir des paquets rétrécis de ses poches quand son mari, Arthur, sortit de la cheminée, suivi de près par Charlie, Bill, Fred et George. Molly laissa tomber sa baguette de saisissement, faisant tomber les paquets au sol, quand le feu verdit encore une fois et que son fils manquant, Percy, en sortit, la nervosité exsudant de tous ses pores, la tête baissée, l'air d'un chiot maltraité, espérant être caressé et câliné, mais s'attendant à être battu et maltraité. Il n'avait même pas levé la tête quand il sentit les bras de sa mère le serrer jusqu'à lui couper le souffle, sanglotant de manière incohérente sur sa poitrine, trop petite maintenant pour atteindre son épaule.

" Oh, Percy, c'est si bon de te revoir... tu m'as... mon dieu... tu nous as... manqué à tous. Comment vas-tu ? Que s'est-il passé... ? " Molly parlait entre ses sanglots, n'attendant aucune réponse de son troisième fils alors qu'elle laissait aller presque un an de chagrin.

" Maman... Maman... Tout va bien... Maman... " Percy regarda d'un air implorant son père et ses frères, qui essayaient sans grand succès d'étouffer leurs ricanements.

Molly cessa de sangloter, repoussa Percy et, d'un geste que tout combattant de rue aurait été fier de proclamer comme sien, le gifla, laissant une belle empreinte de main sur sa joue. Elle le regarda et expliqua " Et ça, c'est pour toutes ces... _horribles choses_... que tu as dites à propos du pauvre Harry et du reste de ta famille. Et de m'avoir fait _m'inquiéter_ autant toute cette année... et pour ne pas nous avoir écoutés ton père et moi... " Elle éclata à nouveau en sanglots et attira Percy vers elle, le forçant à se pencher et à appuyer sa tête sur son épaule, le serrant à nouveau et caressant la marque qu'elle venait de lui laisser.

Ce fut trop pour le reste de la famille Weasley, leurs ricanements ne purent plus être contenus d'avantage, et leur rire mêlé de cris de joie envahit la maison, faisant abandonner leur travail aux trois étudiants qui dévalèrent les escaliers et entrèrent en courant dans la cuisine.

Ron, de colère, devint aussi rouge que ses cheveux, en se dirigeant du pas d'un buffle en colère vers son traître, préfet et crétin de frère. " Est-ce que tu sais combien tu as fait de mal à _Harry_... combien tu **_m'_**as fait de mal... espèce de... de... _connard_ ? Il a trouvé ta lettre... et tu aurais pu tout aussi bien le poignarder... espèce de... " Hermione lui attrapa un bras et le tint fermement alors que Ginny faisait de même de l'autre côté, toutes les deux inquiètes de ce que Ron pourrait faire à son frère ; il était assez furieux pour le tuer à mains nues.

Molly lâcha Percy et fondit sur Ron, l'engouffrant lui et les deux filles dans une étreinte étouffante en pleurant derechef. " Oh, Ron, il est revenu... laisse-le expliquer... "

Ron avait encore de la fumée qui lui sortait des oreilles mais il se dit qu'il pourrait tuer Percy _après_ qu'il se soit expliqué, et que s'il attendait un peu ses frères pourraient même l'aider. Il s'assit donc lourdement à la vieille table de bois hérissée de marques et de coupures, croisa les bras et regarda le grand sorcier anguleux, voyant pour la première fois la marque de main sur sa joue.

Il regarda sa mère dont les oreilles se teintaient de rouge. " Je vois que tu as attendu ses _explications_ maman. " dit-il en regardant sa mère avec une certaine satisfaction avant que son regard noir lui fasse baisser les yeux en vitesse. Personne, absolument _personne_ ne voulait se trouver sur le chemin de sa mère quand elle était en colère.

Arthur, comme toujours le médiateur, sourit en voyant toute sa famille réunie et fit un geste d'invitation vers la porte ouverte. " Allons donc au salon. Percy a des explications et des excuses à fournir à plusieurs personnes là-bas également. Le mieux est qu'il fasse tout d'un bloc, n'est-ce pas ? "

Reconnaissant à contrecœur que son père avait raison, Percy mena la voie dans le couloir, se sentant comme le condamné à mort qu'on menait vers l'échafaud. Il avala nerveusement, très conscient de la présence menaçante de son jeune frère derrière lui, et arrondit ses épaules avant d'entrer dans le salon joyeux mais soudain très calme.

* * *

Pompom Pomfresh était occupée, très occupée. Elle venait de mettre au monde le premier des jumeaux de Delphia Leticia, mais le second y mettait de la mauvaise volonté et se présentait par le siège. Adroitement et élégamment, elle força le bébé à se présenter correctement puis demanda à Delpha de " Pousser, _pousser fort maintenant_... une dernière fois et... ah... c'est un garçon ! " Elle agita sa baguette, libérant les voies respiratoires du nouveau-né, clampant et coupant le cordon ombilical et nettoyant le bébé d'un seul geste compliqué mais bien maîtrisé. Elle enveloppa le bébé dans un lange douillet tendu par le père et le posa dans ses bras. Elle acheva de nettoyer la jeune mère, sortant l'ensemble standard pour les nouveaux parents qu'elle avait développé au fil des années et commença à ranger ses affaires quand elle sentit son médaillon de l'Ordre du Phénix chauffer. 

Elle leva rapidement le médaillon vers son visage, la minuscule image d'Albus parlant d'une petite voix couinante enchantée spécialement pour qu'elle seule puisse l'entendre. " J'ai besoin de vous au quartier général dès que possible. Le moment est venu. " Elle tapota deux le phénix doré gravé sur le cercle pour lui dire que le message était bien reçu, attendit un instant, donna deux autres petits coups, un instant, et un dernier, pour dire qu'elle suivrait les instructions.

Elle accepta l'étreinte de Delpha, serra la main d'Alphas Leticia en félicitations et quitta leur petite maison de Pré au Lard, se dirigeant vers un coin calme pour Transplaner, réapparaissant dans une rue glauque d'un quartier pauvre de Londres, s'avançant et disparaissant entre les numéros 11 et 13 de la Place Grimaud.

* * *

Voldemort se sentait un peu mieux, le copieux ragoût de bœuf que son nouveau serviteur personnel, Michael Confort, avait ramené de la maison de ses parents juste une demi-heure plus tôt lui avait donné de l'énergie. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait dévoré jusqu'à la moindre miette, sauçant le plat avec le pain chaud, frais et beurré qui avait également été apporté. La perte de son animal familier d'une manière si brutale avait brisé la connexion télépathique qu'il avait passé des _années_ à créer avec elle. Il avait passé de longues années sans corps et la communication mentale avec Nagini était la seule chose qui l'ait maintenu sain d'esprit. Pendant de longues années, les potions basées sur son venin l'avaient gardé en vie, sa magie lui donnant la force dont il avait besoin jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient si intimement liés qu'il avait besoin de sa force physique pour maintenir la sienne, tout comme il avait eu besoin de sa magie pour empêcher la sienne de le déstabiliser alors qu'il retrouvait ses propres forces, après avoir été privé de corps si longtemps. 

Il s'assuré que le garçon n'était pas dans les parages avant de se laisser tomber dans son fauteuil préféré. Les efforts de damné dont il avait besoin pour masquer la faiblesse consécutive à la mort de Nagini avaient brûlé presque toute la force récupérée la veille. Il devait trouver et garder Rogue, il était certain que le maître des potions hautement réputé serait capable d'inventer quelque chose de nouveau pour prendre la place de sa bien-aimée Nagini. Il y avait sûrement des potions et des philtres revigorants qui pourraient accélérer sa guérison et le rendre puissant à nouveau avant qu'aucun de ses suivants ne puisse apprendre son état de faiblesse.

'Où peut-il être ? Personne ne l'a vu ni n'a entendu parler de lui depuis une semaine. Peut-être que ce fou amoureux des moldus l'a envoyé sur le continent pour le mettre à l'abri de cette maudite enquête du Ministère.' Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre sans son Mangemort le plus dévoué, le seul du redoutable cercle intérieur qui n'ait pas été attrapé et Embrassé. Ses pensées tournant en rond, frustré et énervé, le Seigneur des Ténèbres se livra au sommeil, espérant que ses réserves de magie allaient se reconstruire pendant qu'il dormait.

* * *

Percy suivit es parents dans le salon avec tout l'enthousiasme d'un moldu allant se faire arracher une dent sans anesthésie. Il s'arrêta en sentant des yeux sur lui, avala sa salive et se força à avancer jusqu'à se retrouver assis dans une chaise à dossier rigide, face au groupe hétéroclite installé dans la pièce. Il regarda qui était présent, notant mentalement qui pourrait le soutenir et qui ne le ferait certainement pas, comme son frère Ron. Il sourit nerveusement en réponse au hochement de tête encourageant de sa mère et commença. Sa voix tremblait de nervosité, mais en parlant, il trouva plus de stabilité. " Je suis désolé pour tout le mal que je vous ai fait l'année dernière, surtout vous, Ron et Harry. " Il jeta un coup d'œil à Harry qui était allongé totalement immobile, le visage blanc, dans les bras d'un vieux, très vieux sorcier. Il était curieux de savoir qui étaient ce sorcier et cette sorcière qui faisaient sembler jeunes Dumbledore et McGonagall, mais il ne pouvait pas dériver de ce qu'il avait d'abord à faire. " J'étais trop pris dans ma propre importance pour vraiment réfléchir à ce que je disais ou à combien ça pouvait vous blesser. Je suis vraiment désolé et j'aimerais pouvoir retirer tout ça, mais je ne peux pas. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est vous demander de me pardonner, un jour. " 

Ron se leva, le visage écarlate. " Ouais, espèce de crétin, maintenant que tous ceux que tu trouvais si _formidables_ sont à Azkaban ou Embrassés, te reviens en rampant ici et tu veux qu'on oublie et qu'on te pardonne comme si rien ne s'était passé. Et bien, ça ne risque pas d'arriver... " Hermione tendit le bras et le ramena en place en le prenant par l'oreille et en tirant. Elle murmura quelque chose dans son oreille. Il eut l'air surpris, puis embarrassé, et finit par s'asseoir et se taire.

Hermione regarda Percy avec pitié en s'attaquant à lui. " Je n'ai pas été ta cible très souvent, Percy, mais j'ai vu ce que tu as fait et comment tu as agi. J'espère que tu comprendras un jour que la _famille_ est plus importante que les règles, et que parfois et les règles ont tort. " Elle s'assit, les bras croisés, le visage fermé, ses sentiments impossibles à lire, en le foudroyant du regard.

Percy regarda ses autres frères, les regardant des les yeux, un par un. " Bill, Charlie, je vous ai toujours regardés de haut, je suis désolé de ne pas vous avoir écoutés quand vous essayiez de me dire que la famille était beaucoup plus importante qu'aucun travail du Ministère. J'ai juste laissé tout ce... prestige... et ce pouvoir... me monter à la tête. Vous me pardonnez ? " Charlie et Bill se regardèrent avant de hocher lentement la tête, Bill parlant pour eux deux. " Tu es allé contre ta famille et tout ce dans quoi nous avons été élevés. Tu as _brisé_ le cœur de maman, envoyé au visage de papa sa joie de travailler dans un '_département minable_' et trahi Ron et Harry. Mais comme nous avons _essayé_ de te dire, la famille est la chose la plus importante. Nous n'avons pas oublié ce que tu as fait et il faudra nous _prouver_ que tu as vraiment changé, mais pour le moment, nous te pardonnons. Percy, l'air soulagé, se tourna un peu, blanchissant en se trouvant face aux jumeaux qui avaient le même regard noir sur leurs visages.

" Percy... "

" Tu étais un vrai "

" crétin quand on était petits et ça n'a pas "

" changé. Tu continues à avoir une "

" tête de plus en plus grosse. "

" On a essayé de te "

" dégonfler et te faire t'amuser "

" mais tu ne l'as jamais fait. Tu es juste "

" devenu pire. On a vu Harry "

" _pleurer_ après avoir reçu ta lettre. "

" Et on n'a jamais vu Harry pleurer. "

" Pas après des fractures "

" pas après être resté dans les pommes "

" même pas après que Voldemort "

" ait tué Cédric et l'ait affronté "

" dans le cimetière. Mais ta "

" lettre... _l'a fait pleurer_. "

" On n'oublie pas facilement "

" ni rapidement. Mais tu es "

" notre frère. Bienvenue à la maison. " La dernière phrase avait été dite ensemble et de tout coeur par les deux jumeaux.

Molly et Arthur eurent un sourire étincelant en voyant la maturité de leurs garçons. Tout le monde se tourna vers la dernière Weasley, Ginny. Elle se leva, alla vers Percy, prit son élan et lui envoya son pied dans le tibia. " Ne recommence jamais, Perce. Et tu as intérêt à t'excuser auprès de Harry dès qu'il se réveillera. "

Percy frotta son tibia, inquiet de ce qui pouvait se passer s'il énervait encore son irascible de sœur. Il regarda autour de lui, perplexe. " Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi le professeur rogue est au lit ? Et pourquoi Harry n'est pas _réveillé_ ? "

Molly et Arthur emmenèrent leur troisième fils dans le couloir, et passèrent les dix minutes suivantes à lui donner les grandes linges de ce qui s'était passé les dernière semaines. Pendant qu'ils étaient partis, Ginny se pencha vers Hermione et murmura " Qu'est-ce que tu as dit à Ron pour le faire arrêter ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu se calmer comme ça quand il est à fond dans une colère Weasley.. Il est comme maman, c'est une vraie tornade quand il est en colère. " Hermione sourit et lui répondit " Je lui ai juste rappelé comment il ne croyait pas que Harry n'avait pas mis son nom dans la Coupe de Feu et comment Harry l'avait traité quand il lui avait demandé pardon. C'était un sujet trop sensible pour qu'il soit à l'aise. " Hermione regarda Ron et les jumeaux qui s'étaient rapprochés, en train de comploter quelque chose, et lui fit un sourire satisfait quand il leva la tête pour regarder les filles, sentant leur regard. Les deux groupes continuèrent à discuter à voix basse jusqu'à ce que Molly ramène Percy dans la pièce, suivie de près par Arthur.

Quand ils entrèrent, Percy avait les yeux un peu humides avec toutes les informations qu'il avait entendues, trop envahi pour tout comprendre tout de site. Il n'était pas revenu uniquement parce que sa conscience le torturait depuis un moment, mais aussi parce que ce matin même, Amélia Bones et Kingsley Shaklebolt l'avaient coincé dans un bureau vide et lui avaient sérieusement remonté les bretelles pour ce qu'il avait fait à sa famille. Il avait presque perdu son travail ; il avait à peine été capable de convaincre la directrice du Département de Renforcement de la Loi Magique qu'il n'avait vraiment rien si de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il se sentait extrêmement chanceux d'avoir été assigné parmi le groupes de secrétaires restants plutôt que d'être viré ou même emprisonné comme Madame Bones avait d'abord prévu de faire.

Il avait ravalé sa fierté et était allé voir son père, n'arrivant à son bureau que quelques instants avant que celui-ci ne soit appelé pour une urgence Place Grimaud. Il l'avait supplié de le laisser l'accompagner afin de pouvoir demander pardon à sa famille et avait une fois de plus été entraîné dans les événements bizarres qui semblaient se produire autour de Harry Potter. Mais cette fois, il n'allait pas fuir son devoir, il allait soutenir sa famille de tous les moyens possibles, et cette famille incluait maintenant Harry et Hermione.

* * *

Arabella Figg était sur des charbons ardents. Cela faisait plusieurs jours maintenant qu'elle avait envoyé Severus Rogue avec Pompom Pomfresh et personne ne l'avait contactée pour lui faire savoir si le pauvre homme avait même _survécu_ au trajet. Elle se tordit les mains et fit les cent pas, avant de prendre enfin une décision. Enfournant quelques affaires dans un sac, elle prit la vieille baguette de sa mère dans un tiroir de son armoire, parcourut un pâté de maisons, tourna à gauche sur Wisteria Walk et agita la main droite, tenant fermement la baguette de sa mère, espérant que ce serait assez. Avec un grincement de freins à faire fuir tous les chats du quartier, le Magicobus violet à double étage apparut, le conducteur boutonneux projeté contre le mur dans sa hâte d'embarquer. " Emmenez-moi Place Grimaud, à Londres, et c'est une urgence ! " Elle mit un galion d'or dans sa main, ignorant son regard sidéré, s'assit dans le fauteuil le plus proche, agrippant la barre d'une main étonnamment solide, et se prépara au démarrage acrobatique du bus.

* * *

Drago étudia toute la journée, ne s'arrêtant que pour avaler un sandwich sec et sans goût avec un verre de jus de citrouille. Il se força à lire et à étudier un chapitre entier avant de s'arrêter et de regarder par la fenêtre pour voir si des hiboux approchaient ; même s'il savait que c'était trop tôt, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir un frisson d'impatience avant de regarder par la petite fenêtre sale, chaque coup d'œil suivi d'un gros soupir de déception comme le ciel restait vide. Il cessa de compter le nombre de fois où il répéta sa recherche vaine, alors que chaque chapitre était fini, et avant de commencer le suivant. 

Quand sa mère l'appela pour le dîner, il prit une minute pour se nettoyer dans la petite salle de bains, grimaçant devant les traces orangeâtres dans le lavabo écaillé et les années de saleté accumulées sur les tuyaux qui descendaient avant de disparaître sous le linoléum, se demandant comment son père avait pu être _arrogant_ au point de ne rien prévoir pour le confort, ni même pour la survie financière de sa famille. Il s'essuya le visage sur la serviette rêche, mais propre, et haussa les épaules. En vrai Serpentard, il allait repousser derrière lui ce qu'il ne pouvait pas changer et essayer d'utiliser ce qui lui restait à son meilleur avantage. Se sentant un peu mieux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis plusieurs jours, il raccrocha la serviette et descendit avec précaution les marches étroites, déterminé à reconstruire le nom de Malefoy, quelle que soit la difficulté de l'entreprise.

* * *

Le salon était plutôt occupé, avec tous ces gens discutant par petits groupes en attendant Pompom qui devait aider à la naissance des jumeaux de la vendeuse de Honeydukes, à Pré au Lard. Albus avait dit qu'elle venait de finir et serait là dès que possible, quand tout le monde se figea en entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Les discussion excitées reprirent, tous attendant l'entrée de Pompom qui allait enfin lancer l'action. 

Minerva fut la première à réaliser que le nouvel arrivé Place Grimaud n'était pas la médico-mage mais la vieille et étrange Cracmol (T/N : Cracmolle ?) que Albus avait placé à la surveillance des Dursley tant d'années auparavant. Arabella ne fit qu'un pas dans la pièce avant de laisser tomber son sac, de se précipiter vers la silhouette inerte de Harry Potter dans le lit. " Oh, mon enfant, que t'ont-ils fait ? " Elle regarda autour de la pièce et trouva la figure taciturne du Maître des Potions allongé dans son lit, le visage figé dans une expression maussade, étudiant avec attention le plafond totalement blanc. Elle reposa délicatement Harry, se précipita vers Rogue et le serra dans ses bras comme elle l'avait fait pour le garçon, l'étreignant fortement alors que des larmes de soulagement lui coulaient sur les joues. " Oh, mon pauvre garçon, personne ne m'a dit que tu étais ici et j'étais si inquiète... j'ai vu les Aurors emmener ces misérables... bêtes... mais personne n'est revenu me dire comment tu allais. Je suis désolée, tu avais l'air tellement... mal en point... la dernière fois que je t'ai vu... et j'ai eu peur que tu n'aies pas... " sa voix s'éteignit alors que les émotions la dépassaient. Rogue regardait autour de lui, l'air d'un animal aux abois, suppliant que quelqu'un vienne le délivrer de la femme en larmes qui était en train de l'étrangler tout en le secouant comme un prunier. Son masque habituel avait totalement disparu et il semblait prêt à sauter dut lit et à s'enfuir.

Molly eut pitié du pauvre homme et alla prendre la femme en sanglots par les épaules avant de l'emmener s'asseoir. Ginny, lisant le regard de sa mère, courut à la cuisine et revint une minute plus tard avec un tasse de thé bien chaud et sucré. Minerva devait avoir eu une idée similaire, car elle arriva dans la pièce juste derrière Ginny, avec une petite bouteille de potion calmante. Entre le thé et la potion, Arabella retrouva bientôt ses esprits. Elle resta immobile, le visage seulement traversé de temps en temps par une expression d'horreur alors que les événements des jours passés et le plan qui allait être maintenant mis en œuvre lui étaient expliqués. Elle réclama immédiatement de prendre part au rituel pour libérer Harry de la cicatrice maudite, après tout, elle s'était occupée de ce pauvre garçon bien plus longtemps que quiconque dans la pièce

* * *

Narcissa Malefoy était assise dans son petit bureau, le livret du compte bancaire ouvert sur la petite table usée devant elle. Elle laissa sa tenue parfaite glisser dans une position abattu alors qu'elle tentait une fois de plus de trouver une solution à partir des maigres chiffres écrits si douloureusement dans le livre de comptes. Elle soupira, espérant malgré toute vraisemblance que son cousin Sirius allait accepter de lui pardonner toutes les choses qu'elle lui avait dites et faites au fil des années. Sans son soutien et l'annulation de son mariage désastreux avec Lucius, elle devrait se jeter aux pieds des cousins par alliance au troisième degré qui vivaient toujours en France ; ceux que Lucius avait toujours regardé avec dédain par dessous son long nez arosticratique, car ils travaillaient dans le monde moldu. Elle se souvenait de sa tirade accusatrice sur comment ils avaient souillé et fait honte au nom de Malefoy en participant à _l'infect_ _commerce moldu._ Elle espéra que quoi que soit devenue son âme, elle souffre un tourment éternel. 

Elle additionna soigneusement les longues colonnes de nombres une fois de plus, mais le maigre total resta le même, comme il n'avait pas changé les cinq ou six fois précédentes. Elle pourrait tout juste survivre deux ans, mais seulement deux ans, si elle pouvait convaincre Drago de se tenir tranquille. Elle se désespérait à l'idée de ce qui arriverait sans le maigre soutien qu'elle recevait tous les mois du fond scolaire et de ce qui se passerait quand Drago aurait son diplôme. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas été formée pour un métier, en fait sans la vieille elfe elle ne pourrait même pas leur faire à manger.

Entendant Drago descendre lentement l'escalier, elle rangea le livre de comptes dans le bureau et le verrouilla. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, envoyant une prière à son cousin autrefois tourmenté et méprisé, pour qu'il ait plus de sentiments envers son fils que n'en avait eu son propre père.

* * *

La tension dans le salon était montée au poins que même les elfes de maison étaient silencieux et calmes alors qu'ils attendaient l'arrivée de Pompom Pomfresh pour que le rituel puisse enfin commencer. Tout le monde avait noté et répété son rôle jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus de questions et que tout le monde puisse réciter la longue et complexe incantation en latin sans la moindre faute ni hésitation. 

Severus Rogue s'énervait contre tous ceux qui s'approchaient de lui, refusant d'admettre qu'il se sentait inquiet à cause du temps depuis lequel Harry était seul, après avoir simplement dit au garçon qu'il reviendrait dès qu'il le pourrait. Il savait que le garçon avait utilisé beaucoup d'énergie pour le repousser et qu'il n'était pas totalement remis des attaques par sa cicatrice. Il tira sur l'épais bandage qui couvrait encore sa Marque, les croûtes le grattant et tirant, et s'y attaquant pour se passer les nerfs.

Il sursauta légèrement en sentant la main de son mentor sur son épaule, se maudissant pour avoir montré qu'il ne prêtait pas attention à son environnement. Il feula " Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous, Albus ? "

" Ah, mon enfant, cela ne te fait aucun bien de te tourmenter et de t'inquiéter pour le garçon... "

" Je ne m'inquiète _pas_ à propos de ce morveux ! " se hâta-t-il de rectifier, mais Albus renversa la tête en arrière et rit.

" Tu peux te convaincre de ça, Severus, mais tu ne me convaincras jamais. Je te connais trop bien pour que tu me mentes, maintenant. " Albus poussa légèrement sur son flanc jusqu'à ce que Severus se décale et lui laisse de la place.

Albus tendit le bras et lui toucha la main, le geste réconfortant étrangement Severus qui perdit un peu de son impatience contre Pompom. " Elle sera là bientôt, mon enfant. On ne peut pas accélérer une naissance, surtout des jumeaux. Ils arriveront quand ils seront prêts, pas avant. "

Severus était prêt à répliquer de manière sèche et brutale mais il ne put rien dire, car Pompom arriva vivement dans la chambre, son uniforme débraillé, plusieurs mèches grises s'échappant de sa coiffe, et essoufflée. " Désolée, tout le monde, mais les jumeaux étaient un peu têtus. " Molly la regarda et elle précisa. " Ils vont très bien, têtus... mais en pleine forme. Maintenant, commençons ce rituel pour que je puisse réveiller Harry ! "

Une courte exclamation de joie traversa la pièce alors que tout le monde se rassemblait, regardant avec espoir et impatience Albus et Severus sur un des lits et Nicholas et Harry sur l'autre. Nicolas leva une fois de plus les épaules de Harry et Albus s'installa derrière Severus. Perenelle souleva doucement les paupières de l'enfant et Severus dit une fois de plus " _Legilimens _! "

* * *

A/N : Désolée tout le monde (T/N : mon œil !) mais le chapitre faisait plus de 7500 mots au moment où Harry ouvrait les yeux (T & R (readers) : Aaah ?), donc j'ai coupé en deux chapitres et la suite arrive bientôt (T/N : date habituelle, samedi prochain, donc le 17. Titre du chapitre : Et le Gagnant Est...). Ne me tuez pas ou je ne pourrai pas finir. 


	22. Et le Gagnant Est

La Casse se Paie

Panneau à messages : OUI, HARRY SE RÉVEILLE DANS CE CHAPITRE !  
Je sais, je suis en retard. Mais depuis les mois que vous attendez le retour de Harry, je me suis dit qu'un jour de plus n'aurait qu'une importance négligeable (hem). Enfin bref, désolée.

Merci pour toutes vos reviews auxquelles je n'ai une fois de plus pas le temps de répondre...

* * *

Chapitre 22 : Et le Gagnant Est... 

_Harry leva la tête quand Rogue sortit une fois de plus de la forêt, avec au visage une expression déterminée. Il resta silencieux jusqu'à ce que l'homme sombre l'ait presque rejoint avant de demander " Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris si longtemps, je pensais que vous alliez revenir plus tôt ? "_

_Le visage de Rogue se tordit dans un rictus de dégoût. " Pompom a dû aider à la naissance de jumeaux à Pré au Lard avant de rejoindre le quartier général, et le rituel a été repoussé. Nous devons êtres en position et prêts dès que vous sentirez la connexion faiblir. Prenez votre balai et suivez-moi. " Sans attendre une réponse, il passa une de ses longues jambes par dessus le manche du Nimbus et décolla, filant droit vers le précipice et la rivière._

_Harry le suivit, ses émotions oscillant furieusement entre l'espoir que tout aille bien et la peur que non seulement le rituel ne... marche _pas _; mais qu'il aggrave en réalité les choses. Il refusait d'admettre devant Rogue combien il était inquiet, convaincu que la trêve incertaine qu'ils avaient établi ne saurait résister à trop de pression._

_Les deux sorciers planèrent haut au dessus de la rivière, regardant avec attention le flot noir, espérant capter le premier signe du blocage que le rituel allait provoquer depuis l'extérieur de l'esprit de Harry d'une minute à l'autre._

* * *

Sirius s'assit sur le lit devant Harry et Nicholas et prit Harry sous les aisselles, passant un bras ferme autour de sa poitrine, la tête ballante du garçon soutenue par Nicholas et Perenelle qui avaient chacun une main à l'arrière de son crâne et l'autre sur son front. Albus reposa doucement Severus sur le lit et regarda Minerva avant de lui faire signe de commencer. Elle tira sa baguette et transforma le lit en une sorte d'étrange divan qui soutenait Sirius qui tenait Harry contre sa poitrine, un bras sur son torse le gardant droit, et l'autre main sur les mains chaudes des Flamel, sur le front de Harry. Tous les autres se rapprochèrent, dos contre poitrine, dans un grand cercle autour de Harry qui était maintenu assis par son parrain et ses nouveaux grands-parents. 

Albus plaça ensuite sa main, suivi par Ron, Hermione et Ginny, puis Remus et le reste des Weasley se rapprochèrent et posèrent la main sur la tête de Harry. A ce moment, Minerva, Arabella, Tonks puis Dobby et Winky avaient tous trouvé une place pour toucher la tête de Harry ; il n'y avait pas un centimètre carré qui fut découvert. Le groupe autour de lui formait une barrière si épaisse que l'air été imprégné des sentiments d'amour et d'impatience.

La pièce était absolument silencieuse à part le son des vingt respirations quand Albus commença à incanter, d'une voix grave et résonnant de puissance.

_**Encercle ce enfant d'amour, entoure-le de notre protection**_

_**Détruis le lien du mauvais sorcier ; tranche le avec notre amour**_

_**Libère l'esprit de l'enfant, détruis le mal et remplis-le de notre amour**_

_**Ferme le lien, bloque la douleur et détruis la connexion**_

_**Et renvoie-la au mauvais sorcier**_

_**Qu'il sente la douleur de l'enfant innocent.**_

* * *

_Harry hurla " Là, professeur, la rivière ralentit... je la vois ! " Severus et Harry piquèrent avec leurs balais, prenant garde à éviter d'être éclaboussés par le liquide sombre qui roulait, agité, dans son lit, la force du flot diminuant avec chaque seconde._ _Harry était surexcité quand le flot ralentit assez pour montrer clairement le mur blanc avec le trou en forme d'éclair. Il concentra son formidable pouvoir mental pour construire un mur de briques sur le côté du maintenant ruisseau. La substance noire et huileuse coulait encore goutte à goutte m__ais elle avait presque disparu.

* * *

_

Albus répéta deux fois le couplet, les mots puissants restant suspendus en l'air alors que leur but et leur intention devenait plus clairs avec chaque seconde ; il commença ensuite à prononcer les paroles du rituel qui fermerait pour toujours l'esprit de Harry à une quelconque tentative d'invasion et remplirait d'amour l'espace creusé par Voldemort au fil des années. Tout le monde incanta avec lui, les vingt voix remplies de détermination, d'amour, d'affection et de courage. L'incantation fut répétée encore deux fois ; avec chaque répétition la puissance qui imprégnait l'air de la chambre grandissait jusqu'à ce que les vingt mains et tout le corps de Harry brillent d'une douce lueur dorée.

_**Complexo is parvulus in diligo , redimio him per nostrum tutela Attero malum veneficus link ; discerpo is per nostrum diligo , Nisi parvulus mens , attero malum quod repleo him per nostrum diligo. Propinquus link , retardo poena , quod discerpo iunctio , Quod transporto is tergum super malum sorcerer , Ut is may sentio poena illae insons insontis parvulus.**_

* * *

_Rogue vola de plus en plus bas, envoyant sa force à Harry pour repousser enfin Voldemort hors de son esprit une fois pour toutes. Il ignora la douleur cuisante dans sa propre marque et concentra son propre esprit sur l'enfant qu'il avait enfin reconnu comme différent de son père, et comme quelqu'un dont il pourrait être profitable de faire la connaissance. Il se tordit, plié en deux par la douleur et la culpabilité alors que la douleur de son bras se renouvelait. Après un dernier débat intérieur, il laissa tomber en miettes toute la haine et la colère qu'il avait gardées en lui pendant vingt ans et pardonna à ses anciens tourmenteurs (T/N : seule la magie peut faire ça !), une vague de paix et de liberté emplissant son esprit, et il put ressentir l'amour qui entourait Harry et, à cause de leur proximité, lui aussi._

_Severus sourit malgré lui, la joie et le bonheur était des sentiments qui lui étaient normalement inconnus, amer et solitaire, mais il ouvrit son cœur et accueillit librement le flot de chaleur qui repoussait le mal et la noirceur._

_Alors que Harry luttait pour repousser le dernier filet de liquide noir, il leva les yeux, surpris de trouver Rogue épaule contre épaule avec lui, son esprit rejoignit celui du jeune sorcier pour repousser enfin la connexion maléfique de Voldemort hors de son esprit jusqu'aux derniers millimètres afin que le nouveau mur puisse se mettre en place et enfermer pour toujours Voldemort hors de l'esprit de Harry._

* * *

Voldemort hurla de douleur absolue, ses doigts squelettiques accrochés désespérément à son crâne, tout son corps frappé de véritables lames de feu. De la sueur coula sur sa peau blafarde, et ses yeux rouges se voilèrent sous la douleur. 

Alors que l'attaque mentale continuait sans relâche, il supplia, cria, implora le ciel, mais personne n'entendit ses cris, et il dut supporter la douleur dans une solitude totale alors que son lien avec Potter était rompu et que la douleur du sort de mort qui en était à l'origine revenait sur lui jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus le supporter et s'écroule, inerte et respirant à peine, son esprit brûlé par l'amour pur.

* * *

_Harry s'écroula, épuisé et drainé de toute énergie magique comme physique alors que la dernière brèche dans son crâne était scellée pour toujours. Seul le fait que Severus se soit trouvé à côté de lui permit à celui-ci de rattraper le garçon et de les faire atterrir en sécurité juste au bord du précipice. Severus prit juste le temps d'examiner Harry pour s'assurer qu'il était simplement épuisé et pas blessé avant de se pencher au-dessus du précipice, regardant le lit vide se remplir peu à peu. Couche après couche, les nouvelles pierres d'un blanc pur réparaient la zone vide du cerveau de Harry, remplissant tous les coins qui avaient été rongés par la présence de Voldemort._

_Avec un large sourire de satisfaction, Severus se laissa tomber à côté de Harry, tira sa longue cape sur eux deux et rejoignit le garçon dans un sommeil bien mérité._

* * *

Michael Confort avait entendu les cris du Seigneur des Ténèbres, suivis par un silence surnaturel, et s'était caché dans un placard sombre où il était sûr de ne pas être découvert. Il attendit vingt minutes qui lui semblèrent plutôt vingt heures avant de ressortir du meuble où il s'était glissé. Il rampa timidement, restant à l'abri dans l'ombre des murs humides, jusqu'aux quartiers privés de son Maître. Il tendit une main hésitante et toucha la poignée de la porte avant de reculer brusquement. Se maudissant de ne pas être déjà parti, il tendit à nouveau la main et poussa un tout petit peu la porte. 

Il avala un cri de surprise en voyant la pièce. Lord Voldemort était ramassé en tas là où il avait glissé de son fauteuil, devant le feu. Les mouvement infinitésimaux de ses robes étaient la seule chose qui laissât savoir à Michael que la chose était encore en vie, mais inconsciente. Michael rassembla tout son courage et fit une chose qu'il avait voulu faire depuis que son salaud de père l'avait forcé à prendre la Marque un moi auparavant. Il ferma silencieusement la porte, marcha à pas vifs vers la sortie la plus proche et s'enfuit, pour ne jamais revenir.

* * *

Le salon de la Place Grimaud ressemblait à un retour de bataille, il y avait des corps étalés dans toutes les positions possibles, comme la quantité d'énergie nécessaire pour forcer Voldemort à quitter l'esprit de Harry puis pour reconstruire les parties dévorées de son cerveau sur des fondations d'amour pur avaient épuisé tout le monde. Même Dobby était top fatigué pour sauter et dormait enroulé sur un gros oreiller devant la cheminée, Winky blottie à côté de lui. 

Pompom regarda avec amusement autour de la pièce. Un examen avait montré que tout le monde allait bien et se remettrait vite, et que même Harry était plongé dans un sommeil normal, si épuisé. Elle regrettait de ne pas avoir un appareil photo pour immortaliser le visage de Severus, elle était sûre de ne jamais l'avoir vu sourire comme ça, même lorsqu'il était enfant à Poudlard. Ah, les possibilités de chantage qu'elle manquait... Perenelle était endormie à côté de Harry, son mari installé de l'autre côté sur le grand lit. Albus était à un bout du canapé, la tête balancée en arrière, la bouche entrouverte et ronflant doucement, ignorant totalement la présence de Minerva la tête sur ses genoux. Ginny, Ron, Hermione et les jumeaux formaient une masse de bras et de jambe par terre près de la cheminée, alors que le reste des Weasley avaient conjuré des chaises un peu plus confortables. Même Percy dormait par terre, la tête sur les genoux de sa mère qui était appuyée contre son mari.

Tonks était étendue sur Remus alors qu'Arabella était blottie un peu comme ses chats adorés dans un vieux fauteuil. Sirius avait pris sa forme de chien et était allongé sur les jambes de Harry, Nicholas et Perenelle, la langue pendante.

Dobby et Winky furent les premiers à se réveiller et elle les envoya à Poudlard chercher de l'aide pour préparer le dîner. Ils étaient encore si fatigués qu'ils oublièrent de se plaindre que Pompom doutait de leur capacité à préparer le repas de leur famille.

* * *

Narcissa s'assit en face de son fils et plaça une moitié du poulet sur son assiette, avec une petite pomme de terre et quelques haricots verts du jardin. Elle sourit presque quand elle vit qu'il ne plissait plus le nez devant un repas si simple et l'attaquait avec un appétit visible. 

Tous deux évitaient soigneusement de faire une quelconque référence au non retour des hiboux qu'ils avaient envoyé, ne voulant pas rompre la trêve délicate. La conversation resta impersonnelle, mais assez plaisante néanmoins, et tous deux disputèrent une partie d'échecs dans le petit bureau avant de se retirer dans leurs chambres respectives. Tous deux avaient été agréablement surpris de combien cette occupation simple avait été divertissante. Drago s'endormit rapidement, pensant avant de fermer les yeux qu'il aimait en fait faire enfin connaissance avec sa mère.

Narcissa prit quelques minutes pour écrire dans son journal, une activité qu'elle avait commencée bien avant ses études à Poudlard at qu'elle avait gardée bien que son mari trouve cela ridicule. En finissant de noter les activités tranquilles qui avaient rempli sa journée, elle pensa en elle-même que les événements pourraient bien tourner en bien pour Drago, après tout.

* * *

Fort heureusement, les enfants s'étaient réveillés avant Molly, et elle n'avait donc pas vu la masse de corps tout à fait innocente, mais à l'allure quelque peu perverse. Tonks et Remus s'étaient réveillés en même temps, tous deux virant au rose en découvrant avec qui ils s'étaient endormis, mais Pompom sourit d'un air de connaisseur, espérant que le Ministère allait rapidement révoquer ces restrictions discriminatoires et totalement inutiles contre les loups-garous. Minerva s'était assise brusquement, l'air raide et strict, regardant partout sauf Albus, ses mains lissant machinalement ses robes, et deux taches écarlates ornant ses joues. Albus lui tapota simplement l'épaule en disant " Je serai toujours ravi de vous fournir un oreiller, Minerva, quand vous le désirerez. " Minerva rougit encore plus, mais un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et elle détourna la tête. 

Tout le monde à part Harry et Severus était réveillé quand Dobby et Winky revinrent avec un petit contingent d'elfes de Poudlard, chacun portant des plats à l'odeur délicieuse. Sur un geste de baguette d'Albus, une longue table apparut contre un mur, sous les fenêtres étincelantes. La vue desdites fenêtres était manifestement magique, car en théorie elles auraient dû donner sur d'autres murs de brique et pas sur une prairie en pente douce menant à un étang paisible, lieu de résidence de cygnes gracieux et de canards caquetants.

Tout le monde se leva, étirant ses muscles et allant remplir une assiette de la délicieuse nourriture de Poudlard. Perenelle était assise, mangeant une assiette apportée par son mari qui était ensuite retourné se servir. Elle parlait doucement à Albus qui tendit une assiette bien garnie à un Severus Rogue maintenant réveillé et souriant encore légèrement. Les enfants jetaient des coups d'œil fréquents à leur professeur de potion et secouaient la tête, stupéfaits, avant de revenir à leur excellent repas.

Perenelle se pencha légèrement pour permettre à son mari de reprendre sa place près des épaules de Harry avant de regarder le garçon encore allongé sur ses genoux. Elle faillit lâcher son assiette en croisant le regard vert vif la regardant d'un air perplexe. Elle tendit le bras pour toucher l'épaule de Nicholas, qui se tourna vers sa femme en mâchant. Incapable de parler, elle baissa les yeux vers Harry.

Nicholas avala hâtivement sa bouchée et sourit au garçon qui s'était glissé dans son cœur avant même d'être réveillé, disant doucement. " Bonjour, Harry, comment te sens-tu ? Tu as dormi longtemps. "

Les yeux de Harry reflétaient l'étonnement quand il croassa, la gorge sèche de ne pas avoir fonctionné longtemps, à part quelques cris,

" Excusez-moi, monsieur, mais qui êtes-vous ? "

Perenelle tendit une main tachetée, ses doigts fins ébouriffant les cheveux du garçon, et répondit doucement " Voici Nicholas et je suis Perenelle Flamel. Nous sommes tes arrière grands-parents, Harry. "

Les yeux de Harry se révulsèrent, le blanc apparaissant, et il s'évanouit.

* * *

Voldemort se traîna en position debout, une main squelettique agrippant fermement le bras du vieux fauteuil pour stabiliser son corps tremblant, l'autre main plaquée sur son front où une coupure en forme d'éclair était apparue juste au dessus de son sourcil droit. Il n'y avait aucun doute à avoir, ce trois fois maudit Potter avait trouvé un moyen de briser la connexion et de lui renvoyer le sort. Il regarda autour de lui, observant les murs décrépits du manoir, et décida qu'il n'y avait rien qui mérite d'être conservé. 

'Où donc cela a-t-il échoué, j'avais planifié mon retour triomphal jusque dans les plus petits détails, et maintenant c'est en ruines ? Comment donc ce maudit '_enfant_' m'a-t-il encore fait cela ?' Voldemort alla au coffre des potions, l'ouvrit et avala la potion contre les maux de tête la plus forte qu'il contînt. Il agita sa baguette, rassemblant ses possessions dans un sac élégant mais troué par les mites, le rétrécit avec un ordre murmuré et le plaça dans le petit coffre. Il prit celui-ci dans ses bras émaciés, respira profondément et transplana, se concentrant sur le retour dans les montagnes de l'Oural familières où il avait passé les années qui avaient suivi sa perte de corps. Il fit le vœu de reprendre des forces, se concentrer sur le recrutement et la reconstruction de son cercle intérieur ainsi que sur celle d'une armée de puissants guerriers avant de rentrer en Angleterre et de tout détruire, sorcier comme moldu. Et le premier qui serait détruit serait celui du démon engendré, le trois fois maudit **_Harry Potter _**!

* * *

Pompom écarta le trio entassé autour de l'à nouveau inconscient Harry Potter et l'examina rapidement avec la baguette qu'elle avait sorti en venant vers eux. Elle leur sourit " Tout va bien, M. et Mme Flamel, Sirius ; il s'est juste évanoui. Il devrait se réveiller dans quelques instants. Sirius, pourquoi ne vous asseyez-vous pas avec lui en face des Flamel, il appréciera certainement d'être tenu par quelqu'un qu'il connaît et il sera trop fatigué pour rester assis plus de quelques minutes. " Elle lui laissa deux potions qu'il devait donner à Harry dès que le jeune homme se réveillerait avant d'aller vers le buffet remplir une petite assiette de nourriture adaptée à quelqu'un sortant du coma. 

Comme elle l'avait prédit, il ne s'écoula que quelques minutes avant que Harry gémisse légèrement et, battant des paupières, ouvre à nouveau les yeux. Il aperçut le visage souriant de son parrain, au dessus de lui, et lui sourit en retour. Sirius le prit doucement par les épaules et se glissa derrière lui d'un geste habitué. Il tendit à Harry la première des potions et l'aida à enlever le bouchon, lui faisant boire doucement pour qu'il ne s'étouffe pas. " Beurk ! C'est pas bon. " fit Harry, d'une voix rauque à peine au dessus du murmure. Il s'éclaircit la gorge, tressaillit à la douleur ressentie, et grimaça quand Sirius rit doucement et lui tendit un gobelet presque plein d'une immonde potion rose vif qu'il devait avaler.

Harry leva une main un peu tremblante et se pinça le nez alors que Sirius plaçait le gobelet contre ses lèvres sèches et l'inclinait doucement. Il but, avalant convulsivement sans s'arrêter pour respirer, voulant se débarrasser du liquide gluant le plus vite possible. Il frissonna quand les dernières gouttes coulèrent dans sa gorge, haletant légèrement quand il reprit son souffle. Il appuya sa tête lourde avec reconnaissance contre l'épaule chaude et puissante et sourit, fermant les yeux alors que le 'goût' maintenant familier de Sirius emplissait ses ens.

" Tu m'as beaucoup tenu, Siri, non ? " Sirius hocha la tête, ravi de retrouvé le surnom que la mère de Harry lui avait donné, agacée par les blagues de 'sérieux, Sirius' (T/N : ça se prononce pareil en anglais) que les Maraudeurs répétaient à l'envi. " Oui, bonhomme, tout le monde. Severus dit que tu peux savoir qui te tient par le 'goût', c'est comme ça qu'il dit que tu l'appelles ? " Harry hocha la tête, les yeux toujours fermés.

" Oui, et j'ai pu reconnaître presque tout le monde. Sauf deux très puissant, et reliés avec moi je ne sais pas comment. Je crois que l'un d'eux pourrait être Dumbledore, mais je ne suis pas sûr, et l'autre était une femme, mais je ne peux pas imaginer le professeur McGonagall faisant ça et elle ne me semble pas assez puissante... oh, je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer. " dit-il, frustré.

Quelqu'un s'éclaircit la gorge, attirant son attention sur le très vieux couple assis devant lui, les mains jointes, le regardant avec adoration. " Cela doit être ta grand-mère et moi-même, Harry. Nous sommes ici depuis deux jours, à te tenir et à te parler. Je suis désolé, mon enfant, nous n'avons jamais su pour toi ou nous t'aurions recueilli depuis longtemps.

Harry regarda un bonne dizaine de fois entre son parrain et le couple de sorcier aux cheveux blancs, bouche bée et essayant de former des mots. " Je croyais que j'avais rêvé... quand je me suis... réveillé... mais vous êtes réels. Vous êtes vraiment mes arrière grands-parents ? Et pourquoi vous ne saviez pas ? "

Il fallut presque une heure, mais alors que Sirius donnait doucement à Harry une soupe au poulet et au fromage suivie d'une crème au chocolat, les Flamel racontèrent une fois de plus l'histoire douce-amère de leur longues vies, fascinés par la joie et l'émerveillement qui brillaient maintenant dans les yeux de Harry. Il leva les bras, attirant ses nouveaux grands-parents vers lui, les dernières parcelles vides de son esprit se remplissant enfin alors qu'il se retrouvait dans les bras de sa famille pour la première fois depuis la mort de ses parents.

* * *

Draco venait de finir son petit-déjeuner quand le premier des hiboux qu'il avait envoyés revint. La famille de Blaise Zabini était fière de leur long héritage Serpentard, mais était restée fermement neutre pendant des siècles, refusant de s'incliner ou de se soumettre à la succession de sorciers plus ou moins noirs qui étaient apparus et avaient été détruits. Le parchemin avait été formulé avec grand soin, Drago n'en avait aucun doute. Il le lut à voix haute à sa mère assise à l'autre bout de la petite table, par dessus les assiettes non encore débarrassées. 

_Cher Drago_

_J'ai été surpris de recevoir ta lettre d'excuses hier, mais je ne dois pas dire que cela soit totalement inattendu. J'étais au courant des 'croyances' de ton père mais j'ignorais l'étendue de ce qu'il avait fait pour s'assurer que tu le suives. _

_Je ne peux même pas commencer à imaginer comment le reste de notre maison va réagir à ta nouvelle situation, mais personnellement je ne chercherai pas de vengeance pour tes transgressions passées. Cependant, je n'en tolérerai pas de nouvelles, donc sois prévenu._

_Je suis d'accord pour déclarer une trêve et je fais le serment de ne pas être celui qui la brisera. Cette opportunité ne se renouvellera pas, Drago. Ne la gaspille pas._

_Blaise Zabini_

Drago poussa un long soupir soulagé. C'était mieux que ce à quoi il s'était attendu et c'était peut-être une indication que son retour à l'école ne serait pas le désastre total qu'il avait craint.

Il s'excusa de table et alla dans sa chambre, l'esprit plus léger que depuis bien des jours, décidé à étudier et à ne pas gâcher cette opportunité de réussir.

* * *

Severus Rogue regardait la famille retrouvée avec jalousie et envie, même si son visage restait aussi impénétrable que d'habitude. Personne n'avait célébré son réveil, ne s'était rassemblé autour de lui, de l'avait distrait alors qu'il était forcé de rester au lit et de supporter cette maudite infirmière qui le harcelait. Il força ses yeux à revenir une fois de plus sur l'ensemble de la pièce, avant de voir que Black et Lupin s'approchaient de lui, le même sourire hésitant sur le visage. Sirius resta au pied du lit, mal à l'aise, les mains nouées derrière son dos, et laissa Lupin parler le premier. " Rogue... Severus... Je... On... voulait juste te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait pour Harry. On se doute que ça n'a pas dû être facile pour toi de faire ça... je veux dire... après ce que James et... nous tous, en fait... avons fait contre toi. " Pour une fois dans sa vie, Lupin hésitait sur les mots en le remerciant. 

Sirius réussit à s'asseoir à côté de Rogue afin qu'il n'ait pas à se tordre le cou pour le regarder. " Je voulais que tu saches que j'ai été un véritable abruti quand je t'ai fait ça en cinquième année. J'étais avec Lunard... Remus... tellement souvent sous ma forme de chien que je n'ai jamais réalisé combien il était... _dangereux_ pour toi. Je voulais juste te foutre les jetons pour que tu arrêtes de nous suivre... Je ne voulais pas te mettre en danger. Je suis désolé, je sais que tu ne l'oublieras jamais, mais tu peux quand même essayer de me pardonner. Je te le jure, un serment de sorcier si tu veux, personne n'était au courant, James et Remus ne m'ont pas parlé pendant un mois et Albus a menacé de me foutre dehors si je faisais la moindre connerie. "

Severus regarda l'homme qu'il avait haï du plus profond de son être pendant des années mais ne put trouver la haine qui l'avait empli pendant si longtemps. Il fronça les sourcils, cherchant profondément dans son esprit... plus rien ! Il pouvait à nouveau réfléchir à ce qui s'était passé entre eux deux, et ne plus ressentir la haine dévorante qui l'emplissait d'habitude à la moindre mention du nom de Black.

Il regarda avec une certaine fascination les deux hommes assis à côté de lui et sourit doucement. " Je suppose que je peux, Black. Je dois reconnaître que j'ai été un vrai salaud à l'occasion, moi aussi. "

Remus poussa un long soupir et se pencha en avant. " Je ne sais pas si Albus t'a expliqué pourquoi Sirius n'a pas été viré pour t'avoir mis en danger, si ? "

" Non, il a essayé plusieurs fois, mais je ne _voulais_ même pas parler de ce qui s'état passé. Je vous détestais trop ; j'étais fou de rage dès que j'entendais vos noms. Et maintenant, ça a disparu. Je ne deviendrai probablement jamais ami avec vous, mais je ne peux plus vous haïr. Je suppose que ça a quelque chose à voir avec le fait que j'étais dans l'esprit de Harry durant le rituel, je ne vois pas comment autrement toute ma rage aurait pu disparaître. "

Aucun n'avait remarqué l'arrivée d'Albus près d'eux alors qu'ils parlaient. Il s'assit près de Severus et prit une de ses mains. Il posa un léger baiser sur son front, les surprenant tous les trois. " Je suis si heureux d'entendre cela, mon enfant. Je peux te dire maintenant que mon premier choix aurait été d'expulser Sirius pour l'_incroyable idiotie_ dont il a fait preuve ce soir là, mais cela aurait révélé le problème de Remus et l'aurait exposé au Ministère. Au minimum, ils l'auraient forcé à quitter Poudlard, mais ma plus grande peur était qu'ils utilisent l'incident pour le faire _tuer_ pour avoir mis en danger un autre élève. Je ne pouvais pas supporter que Remus se fasse tuer comme une bête sauvage ; et je ne voulais certainement pas te rendre responsable du meurtre d'un autre étudiant, même si tu le haïssais. "

Il caressa la main qu'il tenait et continua. " C'était absolument stupide, mais comme Sirius l'a dit, il était tellement habitué à Remus sous son autre forme qu'il n'a pas réalisé l'ampleur du danger auquel il t'exposait. Il était en larmes ce soir-là, et pas seulement parce que James et Remus lui avaient crié dessus. Il a passé le mois suivant en retenues avec M. Rusard et Minerva, et ses camarades ont refusé de lui parler pendant tout ce temps. "

" Minerva et moi avons longuement discuté avant de décider de la punition à appliquer. Il y avait aussi la possibilité de l'expulser et de le renvoyer dans sa famille, qui l'aurait condamné à servir Tom Jedusor comme son frère et le reste de sa famille ont fini par faire. J'espère que tu pourras me pardonner, mon enfant, pour ne pas t'avoir forcé à m'écouter avant, mais je ne voulais pas te causer plus de douleur. Et j'ai peur qu'en sauvant Sirius de la servitude, je te l'aie imposé. " Des larmes coulaient silencieusement des yeux du vieux sorcier et il regarda au fond des yeux de Severus, espérant trouver compréhension et pardon dans les iris sombres.

Severus tendit son bras libre et attira Albus vers lui pour pouvoir lui murmurer à l'oreille " Il n'y a pas eu de choix pour moi. J'ai été marqué contre mes vœux. Mon père m'aurait traîné là, assommé ou drogué si je n'y étais pas allé de moi-même. J'ai choisi de me cacher derrière mon orgueil et de marcher derrière lui pour être marqué, mais c'est le seul choix que j'ai fait. Vous n'avez aucune culpabilité à avoir. Je ne peux pas vous pardonner, puisqu'il n'y a rien à pardonner. Vous devez vous pardonner vous-même. "

Albus resta bouche bée de stupéfaction et serra Severus dans ses bras, pour la première étreinte qui, à son souvenir, fut rendue.

* * *

A/N : je ne parle pas latin, l'incantation est la traduction automatique du texte en anglais, avec un traducteur d'internet. Désolée si ça n'est pas exact. (T/N : effectivement, ça ne l'est pas, mais j'ai gardé de mes études de lettres une profonde aversion pour la latin donc je ne peux pas vous aider là-dessus). 

24 mars : Conséquences Inattendues.

Qu'est-ce que vous allez trouver à me marquer dans les reviews maintenant ? (se marre)


	23. Conséquences Inattendues

La Casse se Paie

Panneau à messages : Je ne sais pas si vous aviez remarqué quelque chose de bizarre dans les chapitres précédents, mais j'ai recommencé à relire. 

Désolée pour la longue attente. Vous n'y êtes malheureusement pour rien. Non, ce n'est pas par sadisme que j'ai laissé cette histoire en plan dans un coin de mon ordinateur. J'ai eu un coup de pompe et surtout j'en ai eu ma claque de cette histoire où tout est mignon, les gentils réussissent et les méchants sont toujours munis. Par moment, cette histoire tient plus des Bisounours que de Harry Potter... Ce n'est pas la réalité. Enfin, puisque apparemment elle vous plaît, je vais continuer...  
(se relit) Aïe, je crois que j'ai choqué certains d'entre vous... Si vous n'aviez jamais lu mes fics, je peux comprendre... Oui, j'ai un humour très noir. J'espère ne pas vous avoir traumatisé durablement.

Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Voici les deux qui m'ont particulièrement tapé dans l'œil :

(extrait) : Dis, on peut tuer le traducteur ?  
_Réponse_ : Premièrement, tu aurais ma mère, mes cinq frères et sœurs et le fantôme de mon père sur le dos, et deuxièmement, ça risque de quelque peu gêner le déroulement futur de cette traduction. Enfin, moi, ce que j'en dis... (extrait) : Est-ce qu'on verra leur séjour chez les Flamel ?  
_Réponse_ : Oui. Des idées sur comment ça va se passer ?

A/N : ATTENTION : AMOUR ET BON SENTIMENTS DÉGOULINANTS DANS CE CHAPITRE. LISEZ À VOS RISQUES ET PÉRILS.

* * *

Chapitre 23 : Conséquences Inattendues

Voldemort tituba légèrement en apparaissant dans la caverne familière qu'il avait habitée en tant qu'esprit dépourvu de corps. Il se laissa tomber sur un rocher plat, haletant en essayant de se remettre de la longue téléportation. Il avait absorbé les imposantes protections qui avaient entouré le vieux manoir de son père, le brusque assaut de magie pure lui apportant l'énergie nécessaire pour un si long et périlleux voyage, mais cette énergie était maintenant dépensée et il n'y avait plus ni protections ni Nagini pour le nourrir en attendant que sa force revienne.

Il lui fallut plusieurs heures, mais il finit par se remettre assez pour parcourir en clopinant les interminables deux kilomètres jusqu'à la petite auberge sorcière où l'infortunée Bertha Jorkins avait malheureusement croisé la route du destin en reconnaissant cet abruti de Queudver. Ce n'était pas beaucoup, mais il pourrait s'y remettre mieux que dans une cave humide et puisqu'il avait maintenant un corps, il lui fallait nourriture et abri, choses dont il n'avait pas besoin la dernière fois qu'il était ici.

Sa capuche tirée bas, afin que son visage ne soit pas visible, il laissa tomber un petit sac de cuir contenant 45 Galions sur le bar usé et éraflé, et réserva une chambre pour les 30 prochains jours. Ça devrait être bien assez pour que ses pouvoirs reviennent suffisamment pour qu'il puisse quitter cet endroit misérable et recommencer sa grande quête. C'était une bonne chose que son visage soit caché, car même si l'hôtel miteux était fier de garantir à ses clients un anonymat total, ils auraient quand même réagi en sentant le mal à l'état pur qui émanait du visage reptilien qui souriait maintenant d'un air diabolique, ses yeux rouges semblant briller furtivement avant de devenir à nouveau éteints.

* * *

Sirius avait laissé Harry dormir, et les Flamel avaient finalement consenti à monter se reposer après l'éprouvant après-midi et la longue soirée. Il s'assit à côté de Severus et regarda ses mains, ne sachant comment commencer. Severus toussa légèrement et leva un sourcil, offrant une image parfaite du sarcasme Serpentard. Sirius glissa la main dans la poche de ses vieilles robes confortables et en sortit un fin parchemin plié et froissé. Il ne dit pas un mot, mais le tendit simplement à l'homme alité, attendant pour parler que Severus ait fini la lettre saisissante de sa cousine. 

Seuls le rétrécissement de ses yeux et les fines lignes blanches qui apparurent autour de ses lèvres indiquèrent la fureur de Severus alors qu'il lisait et relisait la courte lettre. Il laissa échapper un long souffle et siffla " Le fils de pute ! "

Sirius hocha la tête. " Il était ça et plus encore, hein ? "

" Je découvre que l'ampleur de l'arrogance de Lucius ne lui a pas fait faire de plans pour la survie de sa femme et de son fils lorsqu'il viendrait à mourir. Il en connaissait sûrement la probabilité en suivant ce malade mégalomane. Drago va être effondré, quelle que soit la manière dont tu comptes t'y prendre.. "

" Et quelle manière suggères-tu, Severus ? J'ai grandi dans une famille de Serpentard pur sang, mais je n'ai jamais eu l'esprit totalement Serpentard. Je dois reconnaître que je ne sais pas comment lui répondre... s'il s'agissait juste de Narcissa, je l'accueillerais volontiers dans la famille Black. Mais que va faire Drago sans le nom de Malefoy ? Depuis sa naissance, il a eu le cerveau rempli de tous les droits et privilèges qui vont avec ce nom. Et qu'est-ce qui va lui arriver maintenant que son père a été Embrassé ? "

Severus laissa tomber le parchemin sur ses genoux, le visage totalement dépourvu de couleur. " Lucius a été Embrassé ? Quand est-ce que ça s'est passé ? Qui d'autre a été Embrassé ? Et mes étudiants... ont-ils été contactés, ont-ils reçu un soutien et des conseils sur ce qu'ils devaient faire maintenant ? " Sa voix monta alors qu'il essayait de se redresser pour retomber faiblement, son corps refusant de le soutenir.

Albus se précipita pour le prendre par les épaules et le repousser sur le lit. " Severus, s'il te plaît, il est bien trop tôt pour tu te lever. Tu n'es pas encore remis des blessures infligées par M. Dursley, et de l'épuisement provoqué par la destruction de la connexion ; s'il te plaît, n'essaie pas, mon enfant. "

Severus agrippa Albus par un avant-bras, suppliant le vieil homme du regard. " Mes étudiants, ceux dont les parents ont été capturés et Embrassés, qu'avez-vous fait pour eux ? Sans l'argent de leur famille, comment vont-ils survivre ? Comment vont-ils pouvoir payer l'école ? Que vont-ils devenir, alors qu'ils sont des enfants innocents des crimes de leurs parents ? " Severus était si inquiet qu'il se fichait que sa voix sonne si faible et suppliante.

" Du calme, mon enfant. Minerva s'occupe de les contacter. Elle est en train de faire une liste pour nous. "

Sirius se tourna vers le Directeur. " J'ai cru comprendre que maintenant que j'ai été officiellement blanchi, le Magenmagot n'a que deux jours pour se réunir et me reconnaître comme l'héritier légitime de la Noble Maison des Black et confirmer mes droits et mes titres de Baron de Blackmoor. C'est bien cela, Albus ? "

Albus caressa sa longue barbe en réfléchissant. " Oui, c'est tout à fait juste, Sirius. Je suis surpris de ne pas encore avoir reçu la notification officielle. "

Sirius continua " Et avec ce titre, les gobelins de Gringotts vont me donner l'accès à tous les coffres qui y sont liés. " Après le hochement de tête d'Albus, il continua " Donc, je peux créer un fond spécial qui permettra à tous les enfants concernés de terminer leurs études sans interruption. Le nom de Black est assez Serpentard, j'en suis sûr, pour qu'ils acceptent l'argent. "

Devant le sourire d'Albus et son acquiescement, Severus se reposa sur son oreiller, le soulagement nettement visible sur son visage alors que le problème le plus urgent était si habilement réglé. Il s'écoulerait presque deux mois afin de trouver des solutions pour les étudiants concernés alors que l'année scolaire continuait, si leurs études et leurs fournitures étaient payées.

Albus embrassa Severus sur le front, provoquant chez le sorcier surpris un regard complètement ahuri vers le vieil homme. Albus lui sourit. " Je peux maintenant te montrer combien je tiens à toi. Il n'est plus besoin de prétendre quoi que ce soit, mon enfant... puisque tu es mon enfant, tu sais. " Il partit, faisant un clin d'œil à Sirius hors du champ de vision de Severus. Sirius regarda Severus, inclina la tête en arrière et éclata de rire devant l'expression totalement sidérée de l'homme habituellement morose.

* * *

Drago dévala les escaliers étroits pour aller trouver sa mère, un parchemin froissé fermement serré dans sa main. " Mère, Mère, où êtes-vous ? " appela-t-il. 

Elle leva la tête de sa petite table dans le bureau et répondit. " Ici, Drago. Qu'y a-t-il ? "

Il lui tendit le parchemin mais expliqua, avant de lui laisser le temps de lire " Ça vient de Pansy. Avec son père en prison, elle, son petit frère et leur mère ont perdu leur maison et les amis chez qui ils habitaient leur ont dit de partir, ils ne veulent pas avoir des ennuis avec le Ministère parce qu'il les hébergent. Elle est affolée, que pouvons-nous faire, Mère ? "

Narcissa était consciente que son fils ressentait plus de choses pour la demoiselle Parkinson qu'il l'admettait habituellement. Il devait y avoir eu un arrangement à l'origine entre Lucius et le père de Pansy, mais les deux enfants avaient été élevés ensemble et étaient plus proches que la plupart des autres pouvaient le deviner d'après leur attitude en public. " Je peux les inviter à venir ici, Drake, mais ils devront fournir leur nourriture. Je ne peux pas nourrir trois bouches de plus, en particulier comme Stanislaw n'ira pas à Poudlard avant encore deux ans, s'il y va. " Elle était retombée sur son vieux surnom pour son fils, celui que Lucius l'avait priée de cesser d'utiliser depuis qu'il lui semblait indigne de son fils et héritier.

Drago sourit en entendant comment sa mère l'appelait, se pencha et l'embrassa sur la joue. " Je vais lui écrire tout de suite. Et merci, Mère, je l'apprécie beaucoup. "

Narcissa reprit sa plume et sa tâche de trouver les mots pour écrire à la famille française de Lucius, cherchant le ton correct entre humilité et réconciliation, sans avoir à supplier ou à ramper. Elle soupira et espéra qu'elle aurait des nouvelles de Sirius avant de devoir envoyer une telle lettre.

* * *

Minerva frotta ses yeux fatigués alors que les mots écrits sur les parchemins menaçaient de se tourner une fois de plus en un magma illisible. Elle savait à quel point sa mission était importante pour la sécurité et l'avenir de plusieurs de leurs étudiants, mais elle n'était plus aussi jeune qu'elle l'avait été et elle n'était pas encore remise de l'épuisement du long rituel pour libérer Harry. Elle ne regrettait certainement pas l'effort, mais Merlin, elle était fatiguée. Elle repensa à la courte sieste qu'elle avait faite juste après le rituel et des taches rouges apparurent sur ses joues. Elle ne l'admettrait jamais, mais elle avait apprécié son oreiller improvisé et se réveiller avec la main d'Albus caressant ses cheveux, son chignon strict complètement défait. 

Elle ne laisserait certainement jamais personne savoir à quel point cela lui plaisait d'être caressée sous sa forme d'Animagus, la plupart des gens supposaient qu'elle était devenue un chat à cause de sa curiosité débordante envers le monde qui l'entourait, mais elle pensait que son amour d'être touchée, caressée et même simplement tenue devait avoir influencé le choix que la magie avait fait. Avec un sourire amer, elle se força à revenir à ce qu'elle faisait, des pensées comme ceci étaient inutiles, elle le savait, et rêver à propos de ce qui ne serait pas ne ferait certainement pas avancer son travail.

* * *

Percy faillit faire demi-tour et ressortir de la cuisine lorsqu'il y entra à la recherche d' un petit-déjeuner et n'y trouva que Ron et Ginny assis à la longue table de bois. Une main appuyée sur le chambranle, il réfléchit, mais avant qu'il puisse bouger Ron leva le nez de sa tasse de chocolat et marmonna " Ne laisse pas le feu te brûler les fesses en sortant, Percy. " 

Percy se tourna vers Ginny avec un regard noir. " Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? "

Ginny eut un sourire diabolique. " J'avais l'habitude de penser que tu étais la peste et le choléra réunis, maintenant je pense à un autre type de maladies. "

Percy grimaça, son visage virant à l'écarlate, et cria " Au moins, je ne tourne pas comme un idiot autour de quelqu'un qui ne sait même pas que j'existe. "

Ron rit méchamment. " Non, tu suis simplement un type avec moins de cervelle qu'un troll des montagnes jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse tuer, et ensuite tu baises les pieds d'un sorcier moins puissant qu'un Veracrasse. "

Ginny se mit à rire aussi. " C'est vrai, Percy, tu as toujours dit que tu ne serais le pion de _personne_, mais peut-être que tu auras de la chance et que _quelqu'un_ finira par t'adopter quand même. "

Percy tourna sur ses talons et sortit vivement de la pièce, refusant d'en entendre d'avantage, pour tomber sur George et Fred dans l'escalier. " Où vas-tu si vite, Percy ? On a des nouvelles de la Gazette du Sorcier pour toi. "

Percy ne put se retenir. " Quelles nouvelles ? "

" Tu es arrivé troisième dans le concours de beauté annuel, juste derrière Graup et Ombrage ! " Les jumeaux s'appuyèrent l'un sur l'autre, pliés de rire alors que leur frère postillonnait, plus écarlate que ses cheveux. Percy serra les poings et fit un pas en avant pour être arrêté par la vue de sa mère sortant de la salle à manger derrière eux. " Oh, vous êtes là les garçons, le petit-déjeuner est sur la table, entrez en attendant que je trouve tout le monde. "

" Oui, Percy, mange avant d'aller travailler, je sais que c'était vérifier l'épaisseur des fonds de chaudron, maintenant tu dois t'assurer que chaque sac de dragées de Bertie Crochue contient le bon nombre de pièges, c'est ça ? "

Molly donna une claque à chacun des jumeaux en passant. " Les garçons, laissez votre frère tranquille. Soyons une famille pour une fois. "

Les trois garçons avaient l'air déçu en entrant dans la salle à manger, heureusement plusieurs personnes attendaient déjà, ou ils auraient laissé libre cours à leur envie de bataille de nourriture.

* * *

Severus avait mal dormi la nuit précédente. La lettre de Narcissa Malefoy et le destin de tous ses étudiants pesaient sur lui trop lourd pour qu'il puisse se détendre, et il avait passé un certain temps à dormir lors de la dernière semaine. Il leva la tête quand Albus entra dans la pièce, une assiette fumante dans chaque main. Il était suivi des Flamel et des deux Maraudeurs qui tirèrent des chaises pour s'asseoir entre les deux lits. 

Après avoir tendu une assiette à Severus qui avait réussi à se redresser contre la tête du lit, Albus fouilla dans une grande poche et en tira un épais rouleau de parchemin avant de s'asseoir avec son propre petit-déjeuner posé sur une petite table à côté du lit. " Mange, enfant, avant que ça soit froid. Et nous pourrons discuter de ce qui doit être fait avec tes petits serpents en mangeant. "

Severus regarda ostensiblement Harry avant de prendre une bouchée d'œufs brouillés aux champignons avec poivrons et fromage fondu. " Êtes-vous sûr que nous devons en discuter ici, Albus ? "

" Oh, oui. Avec la prophétie au dessus de nous et les événements de l'année écoulée, il est important que les quatre Maisons de Poudlard se rassemblent. En outre, maintenant que Sirius est le tuteur légal de Harry, s'il fait ce que Narcissa demande, cela fera de Drago le quasi frère de Harry. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit sage de discuter du futur des garçons sans entendre également leur opinion, n'est-ce pas ton avis ? "

Sirius souleva la tête et les épaules de Harry, mettant fin aux efforts futiles du garçon pour s'asseoir seul. Il se glissa derrière lui, laissant Harry l'utiliser comme dossier alors que Perenelle lui tendait un bol de flocons d'avoine avec des morceaux de pêche et de la crème. Harry regarda avec envie l'assiette de Sirius de saucisses et de gaufres arrosées de sirop d'érable et de beurre, mais les adultes gloussèrent. Perenelle embrassa son front et lui dit " Désolée, enfant, mais ta Madame Pomfresh a insisté pour que tu prennes des flocons d'avoine. J'ai dû appeler à ses sentiments les plus maternels pour faire accepter les pêches. "

Harry haussa les épaules et remua le mélange, en prenant une bouchée et décidant que ce n'était pas si mauvais avant de commencer à manger, écoutant avec un intérêt non dissimulé les adultes parler.

La plupart de la discussion tourna sur qui aurait besoin d'aide, quelles familles avaient été le plus affectées par la saisie des biens par le Ministère et qui devrait être surveillé de près dans le dortoir des Serpentard, alors que la dynamique du groupe avait changé et que de nouveaux individus et groupent prenaient les positions dominantes. C'était intéressant, assurément, mais ça ne le concernait pas vraiment. Harry avait fini plus de la moitié de ses céréales avant de repousser le bol ; il n'avait plus faim. Il avait mangé dans son esprit, mais son corps n'était plus habitué à d'avantage que des petites quantités de bouillie fortifiée et son estomac avait rétréci.

Sirius prit son bol et le posa à côté avec sa propre assiette avant de se pencher et de tirer Harry contre lui en murmurant à son oreille " Les papiers sont prêts pour ta garde, il ne faut plus que nos signatures et deux témoins. Mais je voudrais te demander quelque chose avant qu'on signe. " Il s'arrêta et réfléchit à la manière dont il voulait poser sa question.

Harry regarda par dessus son épaule avec curiosité. " Je sais que tu es d'accord pour être mon filleul, Harry, mais voudrais-tu faire plus ? Voudrais-tu être mon fils ? " Sirius baissa les yeux pour regarder le garçon qui tenait maintenant son cœur et sa vie tout entière dans les mains.

Sans hésitation, Harry pivota dans les bras dans les bras de Sirius et jeta ses propres bras autour du cou de l'homme, des larmes commençant à se former dans ses yeux alors qu'il embrassait l'homme qu'il aimait comme le seul père qu'il ait jamais connu. Harry l'embrassa sur la joue, riant à travers ses larmes, et s'exclamant " Oui, papa, oui ! " Albus et les Flamel se levèrent comme un seul homme et étreignirent le duo pour les féliciter. Harry la tête vers ses grands-parents. " C'est possible, hein ? "

Perenelle embrassa les deux sorciers. " Bien sûr, Harry, nous en avons déjà discuté avec Sirius, ce n'est pas la question de combien nous t'aimons, nous sommes simplement trop vieux pour élever un autre adolescent. Cela signifie simplement que Sirius est maintenant un fils pour nous aussi. "

Albus s'écarta et s'assit sur le lit à côté de Severus. " Et je sais que tu es trop âgé pour avoir besoin d'un tuteur, mais voudrais-tu être mon fils, Severus ? L'enfant que je n'ai jamais eu ? " Severus caressa l'épaule d'Albus et murmura avant qu'eux seuls puissent entendre " Vous êtes déjà mon père, Albus, depuis que vous m'avez recueilli après que j'ai servi le seigneur des ténèbres. "

Il fallut un moment mais la discussion finit par revenir sur les Serpentard nouvellement 'orphelins' et ce qui pouvait être fait pour eux. Harry admit avec réticence l'existence de son groupe de Lutte contre les Forces du mal, l'AD, et offrit d'inviter quelques Serpentard bien choisis pour rapprocher les deux maisons. Il écouta la légère engueulade de son nouveau père pour avoir désobéi, mais il était trop content pour y faire vraiment attention, et puis Sirius Black reprochant à quelqu'un de passer outre les règles était pour le moins hypocrite.

" Harry, tu sais que si j'accède à la demande de Narcissa, tu deviendrais le cousin de Drago et éventuellement, en tant que mon héritier, tu auras la responsabilité de devenir son Seigneur et la Tête de la Maison. Pourrais-tu faire ça honnêtement et sans préjugés ? " demanda Sirius.

Harry hocha la tête d'un air pensif. " Oui, je crois... Je n'ai pas aimé l'attitude de Drago quand je l'ai rencontré la première fois, il me rappelait trop Dudley, et il s'est moqué de Ron qui était le premier ami que j'aie. Mais je ne l'ai jamais insulté le premier ni provoqué un combat ; il est toujours l'instigateur. Je sais que vous aurez du mal à le croire, professeur Rogue, mais je n'aime vraiment pas le conflit, cela me rappelle trop de souvenirs d'être sans défense pour être à l'aise, sans parler de le provoquer. La plupart du temps, si Drago nous laissait Hermione, Ron et moi tranquilles, je ne savais même pas qu'il était là. " Après le rituel, il était devenu beaucoup plus facile pour Harry de partager ses souvenirs, ils étaient toujours douloureux, mais la douleur était si diminuée que c'était presque comme raconter la vie de quelqu'un d'autre.

" Je sais _très bien_ qui est l'instigateur de vos batailles et je peux vous assurer qu'elles ne recevront plus mon accord tacite. J'essaierai d'être plus juste pour les autres maisons, mais Albus, vous devez parler aux autres professeurs pour qu'ils soient justes envers mes serpents, surtout maintenant. Je sais que Minerva et Filius sont parfaitement justes, mais beaucoup des autres ne le sont pas. Vous savez qui sont les pires, j'en suis sûr. Et si Black enseigne la Défense, il doit jurer d'être aussi juste pour ma maison que je m'efforcerai de l'être envers la sienne. "

Severus quitta Sirius du regard et se tourna vers Albus, figeant le vieil homme sur place. " Et vous devez cette _tactique_ ridicule de forcer les Serpentard et les Gryffondor de prendre les cours de potions ensemble. Je passe tant de temps à faire l'arbitre que je n'ai pas la moindre chance d'_enseigner_ quoi que ce soit. Séparez-les, faites quelque chose avant qu'il y ait des morts. " Albus semblait déçu en hochant la tête.

" Oui, enfant ; je reconnais que cette idée n'a pas fonctionné aussi bien que je l'avais espéré. Je séparerai les maisons de meilleure façon l'année prochaine. Il est trop tard maintenant, il reste si peu de temps qu'il serait trop délicat de changer l'emploi du temps de tout le monde. "

Severus s'assit droit, les bras croisés en regardant le vieil homme d'un air noir. " Et vous ferez mieux de ne pas l'oublier, j'ai des _témoins_. "

Tout le monde rit et ils revinrent à des discussions plus sérieuses.

* * *

Narcissa retint son souffle quand une magnifique chouette d'un blanc de neige entra dans la salle à manger à l'heure du déjeuner. Elle se posa sur le dos de la chaise vide à côté de Narcissa et tendit une patte portant un rouleau de parchemin. Drago tendit à la chouette un morceau de jambon de son sandwich et regarda sa mère avec curiosité alors qu'elle lisait en semblant retenir son souffle. 

Narcissa acheva le long parchemin et se laissa glisser avec soulagement dans son siège ; elle n'aurait pas à supplier la famille de Lucius pour être aidée. Bien sûr, elle devait maintenant expliquer son idée et toutes ses ramifications à son fils, ce qui risquait de se révéler plus dur. Elle prit une grande respiration, son propre repas oublié, alors qu'elle caressait sans y penser la superbe chouette.

" Drago, je veux que tu m'écoutes attentivement et que tu ne m'interrompes pas avant que j'aie fini, s'il te plait. J'ai écrit il y a quelques jours une lettre au chef de ma famille et voici sa réponse. Comme tu le sais, je suis née Narcissa Black et avec l'annulation de toutes les charges contre Sirius Black, il va être proclamé et confirmé comme Baron de Blackmoor et chef de la maison Black. Il a le pouvoir d'arranger les mariages, de les annuler, et la responsabilité et le devoir de prendre soin de toutes les femmes non mariées, veuves et orphelins de la famille. "

Drago hocha la tête, il savait tout ça grâce aux fréquentes leçons que son père le forçait à entendre. Mais il serait bientôt le chef de la maison Malefoy, n'est-ce pas, pourquoi sa mère écrivait-elle à son ancien chef de Maison ? Il attendit impatiemment mais silencieusement qu'elle continue.

" Je sais que tu es au courant que Lucius et moi nous supportions à peine, c'était un mariage arrangé pour des raisons purement politiques et aucun de nous ne le voulait. J'ai demandé à Sirius Black, mon cousin, d'annuler mon mariage avec Lucius et il a accédé à ma demande d'être placée sous son soin et protection. Cela signifie que je ne suis plus une Malefoy et, si tu le choisis, toi non plus.

" Comment ça, sans me demander ? Comment avez-vous pu, Mère ? " Drago hurlait de fureur que quelque chose de si important n'ait pas été discuté avec lui avant qu'elle écrive à Sirius Black.

" Calme-toi, Drago, et laisse-moi finir ou je te pétrifie et tu devras écouter de toutes façons ! " Drago savait que sa menace était réelle et se força à se rasseoir, serrant fermement les lèvres.

" En tant que Drago _Black_, tu seras soutenu et tu auras accès à des ressources auxquelles tu n'as plus droit. Sirius m'a informée qu'il a adopté son filleul, Harry Potter... chut... et écoute ! Tu ne seras _pas_ son héritier, mais tu seras sous sa protection, chose que tu n'as plus pour l'instant. La famille Black a toujours été puissante à Serpentard et leur nom garde un poids que le nom de Malefoy n'aura jamais plus. "

Elle regarda son fils avec intelligence, toutes cartes sur table. Parfois, la vérité crue était la meilleure arme pour passer au travers de l'ambition et de la ruse des Serpentard que son fils possédait en surabondance. " Sois le fils déchu et sans le sou d'un criminel condamné et Embrassé, ou la charge payée d'un Seigneur titré et très puissant, libre de poursuivre une relation avec Pansy. C'est ton choix, Drago, mais sache que cette offre ne restera pas ouverte longtemps. J'ai l'intention de la saisir, mais Sirius t'a laissé la décision de ton avenir. Oh, et ta conduite abominable envers Harry Potter et le reste des Gryffondor doit cesser et disparaître d'une manière ou d'une autre ou nous serons déshérités par les _deux _familles. Maintenant, va dans ta chambre et pense à ton avenir. "

Elle sortit vivement de la pièce pour écrire à son nouveau Maître de Maison, la chouette volant silencieusement dans le couloir derrière elle, laissant son fils devant son repas inachevé, trop profondément plongé dans ses pensées pour manger.

Percy avait été humilié, attaqué et tourmenté toute la journée, mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'il s'attendait à autre chose, en particulier de la part de ses jeunes frères et sœur. Après tout, il avait régné en tyran quand il avait été préfet puis utilisé sa position de Préfet en Chef pour leur prendre les points et leur faire des reproches à tout bout de champ. Il était même malade en pensant à la lettre pompeuse et atroce qu'il avait envoyée à Ron plus tôt dans l'année. Il se traitait de tous les noms pour avoir cru ce que lui avaient dit Fudge et Ombrage alors qu'il se moquait d'eux pour croire ce que racontaient Harry et Dumbledore. Comment pouvait-il être si bon à l'école et si obtus dans la vie réelle ?

Il se cachait dans la belle chambre que lui avait octroyée M. Black, et en repensant à toutes ses interactions avec sa famille, il fit quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis des années et, s'il devait être vraiment honnête avec lui-même, qu'il aurait dû faire tout ce temps. Il pensa à toutes les choses que ses frères et sœur lui avaient dit à_ propos_ de lui et gloussa. Certaines formules étaient hilarantes, il devait l'admettre.

'J'ai pensé à toi aujourd'hui, c'était en brouettant de la bouse de dragon.' venait de Charlie.

'Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je n'ai pas écouté la moindre des choses que tu aies dites depuis le jour où je t'ai rencontré.' était ce que Harry lui avait sorti quand il avait tenté de s'excuser à nouveau.

Bill l'avait pris par surprise pendant le déjeuner en lui demandant innocemment s'il avait déjà pensé à se faire Animagus. Quand il avait répondu non, Charlie avait simplement dit " Dommage, j'aurais bien aimé savoir à quoi ressemble une limace de banane. "

Les jumeaux l'avaient suivi toute la journée, échangeant des insultes qu'il savait lui être destinées. " S'il était deux fois plus intelligent qu'il l'est maintenant, il serait quand même plus crétin qu'un gnome avec une fracture du crâne. "

" Certaines personnes sont tellement bêtes qu'elles doivent être arrosées deux fois par semaine. " Percy ricana en se souvenant de ses préférées.

En repassant les diverses insultes du jour dans sa tête, il gloussa, puis ricana et finit par tout lâcher et éclater de rire comme il aurait dû le faire depuis longtemps au lieu de se faire insulter toutes ces années. Le rat de bibliothèque borné avait enfin réalisé que le rire et l'amour de sa famille étaient plus importants que tout prestige et tout pouvoir.

* * *

Pompom entra dans le salon juste avant le dîner, Winky la suivant avec un plein chariot de potions et de bandages. Elle s'arrêta d'abord près du lit de Harry et força le petit groupe de personnes qui l'entouraient à s'écarter afin qu'elle puisse l'examiner. Elle émit des tsk et des humpf en remuant sa baguette. " Vous allez devoir le laisser se reposer bien plus qu'aujourd'hui ou il ne pourra jamais se remettre assez pour reprendre l'école la semaine prochaine. " Elle tendit la main vers le chariot et choisit quatre potions qu'elle tendit à Harry. Il toussa et s'étrangla de plus en plus avec chacune. " Qu'est-ce qu'il y a là-dedans, Madame Pomfresh ? On dirait les chaussettes de gym de Dudley mélangées à de la raclure de fond de chaudron. " Il devint écarlate quand Remus commenta " Et comment saurais-tu quel goût ont ces choses, hm ? " Même Pompom rit et tapota sa jambe. " Mieux vaut que vous ne sachiez pas exactement ce qui s'y trouve, M. Potter. Croyez-moi, vous ne voulez pas le savoir. " 

Severus avait un sourire moqueur envers la star de Gryffondor quand Pompom se tourna et le foudroya du regard. " Silence, Severus, vous êtes le suivant. " Albus rit et se leva de sa chaise à la tête du lit pour que l'infirmière puisse effectuer son examen. " Bien, Severus, très bien. Votre colonne vertébrale guérit correctement ; le disque rompu est presque guéri. Demain, nous devrions pouvoir vous mettre debout et vous faire marcher un peu. " Elle remit sa baguette dans la poche de son tablier et commença à défaire le long bandage ensanglanté qui entourait son bras gauche. Elle donnait des instructions à Winky sur deux potions à mélanger dans de l'eau chaude tout en travaillant et ne remarqua pas le silence soudain des deux hommes alors qu'elle déroulait la dernière épaisseur, enlevant le sang séché collé au bras de Severus.

Elle se retourna et laissa tomber le pansement sale avec surprise. Il y avait encore quelques coupures cicatrisées comme preuves mais la marque en elle-même était totalement absente, disparue sans laisser de trace, chose qui ne s'était jamais produite, même quand le seigneur des ténèbres s'était retrouvé privé de corps tant d'années auparavant.

Elle se laissa dans la chaise que Albus avait laissée alors qu'Albus s'asseyait sur le bord du lit de Severus. Severus passait timidement la main sur son avant-bras vierge, presque effrayé de ce qu'il allait découvrir, comme s'il doutait de ses propres yeux.

Il se tourna pour regarda Pompom et Albus. " Comment... c'est... vraiment partie... mais comment ? Il est mort ? Comment... " il commençait à se répéter dans sa stupéfaction.

Albus prit ses épaules avec excitation, ses émotions débordantes menaçant sa capacité à parler. " Cela doit être parce que tu étais dans l'esprit de Harry quand nous avons rompu la connexion. Peux-tu me dire ce que tu as senti ? Ce qui s'est passé exactement ? "

Severus réfléchit en silence, tout en passant sa main droite sur son avant-bras. " Je me souviens que ce n'était pas tout à fait assez, la rivière avait presque disparu mais il y avait encore un petit filet d'eau. Mon bras me brûlait et ça me déconcentrait, alors j'ai rassemblé toute la haine que je ressentais et j'ai envoyé mes émotions à Harry pour nourrir ses efforts afin de l'aider à repousser les dernières miettes du seigneur des ténèbres hors de son esprit. Je me souviens m'être senti plus heureux et plus léger que je me suis jamais senti, comme si un poids que j'avais toujours porté était parti. Le mur bouchait complètement l'entrée. Harry s'est évanoui mais j'ai réussi à rester éveillé assez longtemps pour nous faire atterrir tous les deux, puis j'ai vu la crevasse se remplir couche après couche de rochers blancs. J'ai perdu connaissance avant que ça soit fini et je me suis réveillé ici. "

Nicolas regarda Albus, le visage grave, en pleine réflexion. " Je vous ai entendu appeler Severus 'enfant' et 'mon enfant' à plusieurs occasions ces derniers jours. Le considérez-vous comme votre enfant, pleinement et sans aucun doute ? "

Albus hocha la tête et dit simplement " Oui, depuis de nombreuses années, mais il ne voulait pas m'écouter quand je l'appelais comme ça. Maintenant, il ne me lance plus le moindre regard noir. " il regarda Severus qui oublia de même froncer les sourcils avec sa surprise et la sensation chaude qui emplissait sa poitrine en entendant les mots d'Albus.

" Mais je pensais que vous ne me pardonneriez jamais d'avoir trompé et maltraité Harry ? Je le traitais lui et les autres enfants si mal et vous étiez toujours en colère, je pensais que vous ne vouliez plus de moi ? "

" Oh, Severus, un parent peut aimer son enfant profondément et inconditionnellement et tout de même désapprouver, voire condamner ses actions et son attitude. Mais cela ne change rien au fait que je t'aime, mon enfant. Regarde Percy et sa famille, penses-tu qu'ils l'ont haï cette année, ou juste qu'ils désapprouvaient ses choix et ses actions ? "

Les joues de Severus se tintèrent légèrement de rose alors qu'il comprenait pleinement la raison pour laquelle Albus avait manifesté tant de déception et de désapprobation à son égard toutes ces années. " Et je ne l'ai en rien aidé en comprenant. Je n'ai jamais eu l'amour inconditionnel d'un parent avant. "

Nicolas toussa légèrement, attirant l'attention des deux hommes sur le sujet en cours. " Je sais, Severus, que vous n'avez pas entendu ce qu'Albus a incanté pendant que nous autres concentrions notre amour et notre magie pour séparer Harry de Voldemort. Il a dit :

Une expression de compréhension totale emplit le visage d'Albus et il sourit largement. " Ah, oui, je n'ai pas précisé pour quel enfant innocent je demandais cette protection et la rupture du lien, n'est-ce pas ? Cette incantation correspond à Harry comme à Severus. "

Nicolas hocha la tête alors que Severus les regardait avec stupéfaction. " Vous me considérez comme un _enfant innocent_ ? J'ai été un , je ne suis pas innocent, j'ai du sang sur les mains et je l'aurai toujours, vous le savez très bien ! "

Perenelle se pencha et tapota doucement la tête de Severus, à peu près comme elle avait fait pour Harry toute la journée. " Tu n'as pas choisi cette vie, l'as-tu, enfant ? " Quand il secoua la tête à regret, elle continua " Tu as fait ce que tu avais à faire pour survivre et continuer à faire une tâche très difficile pour sauver d'autres vies, n'est-ce pas ? " Severus n'avait toujours pas l'air convaincu mais c'était difficile quand trois des plus puissants sorciers de l'histoire se liguaient contre vous.

Pompom intervint à ce moment et força tout le monde à quitter la pièce et à aller dîner, leur disant que les deux malades avaient besoin de repos et que les elfes leur apporteraient à manger plus tard, après qu'ils aient fait une petite sieste. Elle mit les mains sur ses hanches et les regarda d'un air sévère, les menaçant de potion de sommeil sans rêve s'ils n'obéissaient pas.

Harry regarda Rogue et sourit, son sourire en coin contagieux " Elle est effrayante, non ? "

Severus hocha simplement la tête avant de s'étendre sur son lit et de remonter la couverture jusqu'à son menton. " Vous n'avez pas idée, Potter, vous n'avez pas idée. "

* * *

Drago était assis, silencieux et distant, quand Narcissa entra dans la pièce ensoleillée le lendemain. Elle s'assit en face de lui mais n'était pas sûre qu'il ait remarqué son entrée. " Drake, mon fils, as-tu décidé ? J'ai peur de devoir répondre au Seigneur Black afin que les dispositions soient prises avant ton retour à l'école à la fin de la semaine. " Elle était douce mais ferme, soulagée que sa voix ne révèle rien de ses émotions. 

Drago poussa un soupir théâtral avant de lever la tête vers sa mère. " Il n'y a _pas_ vraiment de choix, n'est-ce pas, Mère ? Je refuse de servir un fou, même s'il voulait me prendre. Et je n'ai pas de futur par moi-même, sans parler d'un à partager avec Pansy, en tant que Malefoy. Je dois accepter l'offre du Seigneur Black et en tirer le meilleur parti si je veux avoir une vie quelconque. "

Narcissa sourit, elle était sûre que son fils choisirait la bonne voie, maintenant il devait juste apprendre à garder son calme et sa bouche fermée, les choses pouvaient peut-être tourner mieux pour eux que si Lucius était encore libre et leur fortune intacte.

Elle tendit le bras et prit sa main. " Cela ira mieux, Drake, tu verras. Et tu pourras être le maître de ton destin et créer ton nom. Utilise ceci comme une opportunité à exceller par tes propres mérites et non comme un retour en arrière. Montre de quoi un vrai Serpentard est fait, mon fils. Je sais que tu peux le faire. "

Elle finit rapidement son petit-déjeuner, nerveuse et impatiente d'envoyer sa réponse avec le hibou couleur de neige qui attendait toujours patiemment au bout de la table. Elle se dépêcha ensuite pour aider Drago et la vieille elfe à préparer des chambres pour les Parkinson qui arriveraient plus tard dans la journée.

* * *

Pettigrow était assis par terre dans sa cellule à Azkaban, ses jambes écartées et une couverture roulée formant un vague cercle sur le sol alors qu'il encourageait les deux cafards. " Allez, Blacky, tu peux gagner, un peu plus vite ! " Les gobelins qui parcouraient le couloir humide entre les cellules eurent un rictus moqueur, leurs dents pointues apparaissant alors qu'ils contemplaient les sorciers fous.

* * *

Voldemort utilisa le dernier morceau de pain noir et dur pour éponger la sauce du ragoût insipide qui restait pour son dîner. Quelques navets et carottes donnaient à la bouillie brune visqueuse une texture et une couleur, mais pas beaucoup de goût. Ses yeux prirent une teinte rouge quand il gratta la croûte cicatricielle au dessus de son sourcil droit. Comme diable ce vieux gâteaux abaissé au niveau des moldus avait pu séparer sa connexion avec le morveux ? Il feula et imagina des plans en finissant le reste d'hydromel amer dans la petite coupe qui accompagnait son repas. 

Il posa le plateau avec le couvert sale sur la malheureuse table dans un coin de la pièce et tira une chemise de nuit propre de son sac avant de quitter la petite chambre pour aller au fond du couloir. Au moins, la salle de bains commune serait libre à cette heure, les rires gras et les chansons paillardes montant des escaliers indiquant que les autres occupants de la petite auberge étaient toujours en bas.

Un bain trop court avec trop peu d'eau chaude ne fit rien pour améliorer son humeur massacrante alors qu'il se séchait avec la petite serviette rugueuse, ses yeux se plissant d'un air menaçant quand la serviette glissa et dévoila la marque nouvellement brûlée sur son propre bras.

* * *

A/N : J'espère que personne ne s'est étouffé sur le moelleux de ce chapitre, mais il était nécessaire qu'Albus montre à Severus ses sentiments et que Severus accepte d'être aimé, à la fois pour l'incantation et pour le prochain chapitre. 

T/N : Rien d'exceptionnel dans le prochain chapitre, physiothérapie et avancement de l'intrigue... Rien qui me fasse dresser les cheveux sur la tête comme ce chapitre... (les pensées de McGo sur son Animagus ! Vous auriez dû voir ma tête !) Je pense pouvoir le traduire dans les deux prochaines semaines. Gardez quand même en tête que si l'histoire sera finie (PROMIS), je ne peux pas du tout vous dire à quel rythme.

Vos reviews sont toujours les bienvenues et les insultes seront ignorées.


	24. Pompom Gestapo

La Casse se Paie 

Merci pour toutes les reviews ! J'ai décidé de ne plus répondre in extenso mais de simplement citer les passages qui m'on particulièrement plu quand je les ai vus...

**adenoide** (extrait) : « Voldy n'aura plus besoin d'un autre bras pour appeler ses sujets puisqu'il pourra le faire avec son propre bras, c'est bien l'indépendance. »  
_Réponse_ : Mdr !!

**Celebrithil** (extrait) : « Quand j'ai commencé à lires tes traductions de Teacherbev (avec les Gardiens du Pouvoir, donc), j'ai beaucoup aimé. Donc je suis passée directement en anglais (parce qu'on dira ce qu'on veut, c'est quand même mieux en VO (rien contre ta traduction, je dis ça en général !) et je pouvais lire plus vite aussi !). Enfin bon, j'ai beaucoup aimé. Et hier, par hasard, je retombe dessus et rien à faire, je n'arrive plus à entrer dans l'histoire. Trop mièvre, trop de bons sentiments qui dégoulinent de partout, trop de "Je ne vaux rien!" "Mais si, tu es invaluable à nos yeux!". »  
_Réponse_ : C'est ta review qui m'a plu le plus, car pendant que je traduisais, j'imaginais ce que la fic aurait donné si elle avait été parodiée. Ça donnait quelque chose dans ce genre :  
Rogue : Mais pourquoi m'avez-vous libéré de cette affreuse emprise alors que je ne suis qu'un salopard sans aucune morale ?  
Dumbledore : Mais Severus, fiston, c'est parce que je t'aime si fort ! Avec Minerva, nous avons décidé de t'adopter. Et comme je suis le grand-père / grand-oncle / cousin au sixième degré (c'est très consanguin, ces familles Sang Pur...) de Harry, cela fait de lui ton frère et Sirius ton beau-père !  
Severus : Oh, papa, je t'aime si fort moi aussi !  
(Rogue et Dumbledore tombent en larmes dans les bras l'un de l'autre alors que Sirius, Remus et les Flamel joignent les mains d'un air attendri. Une lumière dorée descend du ciel et les enveloppe tous. Harry, subitement guéri grâce au pouvoir de l'Amour, saute de son lit et entame une gigue qui se termine en slow passionné avec Ginny / Hermione / Rogue / rayez la mention inutile)

**Lys** (extrait) : « Tu te plaints que ce chapitre est particulièrement guimauve, va donc voir la fic "phœnix et licorne" traduite par Paradise of Readers ça va te faire relativiser. »  
_Réponse_ : Effectivement, je vois très bien ce que tu veux dire. J'ai craqué quand Harry va voir Drago et le console.

**Message général** Je tente un nouveau moyen de mettre en ligne, dites-moi si ça foire et si oui, à quel point...

**

* * *

**

Tôt le lendemain matin, Minerva coinça Sirius alors qu'il sortait de la cuisine, une grande tasse de café sous le nez, humant la savoureuse odeur, attendant que le liquide refroidisse assez pour qu'il puisse boire. Elle lui attrapa le bras et le poussa dans l'étude vide comme un élève désobéissant.

« Je peux vous aider, Minerva ? Ou est-ce une retenue à retardement ? » Sirius était encore plutôt euphorique après ce qui s'était déroulé la veille. C'était difficile de ne pas l'être avec le sentiment d'amour presque physique qui s'était diffusé dans la pièce pendant et après le rituel.

Elle plissa les lèvres, les mains fermement serrées devant sa taille en pensant à ce qu'elle voulait dire. « Sirius, avez-vous vraiment réfléchi à ça en profondeur ? Il y a un grand pas entre demander le droit de garde et demander à Harry d'être votre fils. Êtes-vous prêt à assumer cette responsabilité, pouvez-vous grandir assez pour lui, avec la fragilité tant émotionnelle que psychologique dont il souffre après toute la maltraitance qu'il a subie ? Et, ce qui est encore plus important, êtes-vous prêt à vous accrocher et à supporter tout ce qui va avec le fait d'être parent une fois que l'excitation sera passée ? Harry n'a visiblement jamais eu de père, ce misérable moldu de Dursley ne mérite pas ce titre. »

Sirius souffla sur sa tasse, aspirant prudemment une petite gorgée pour se donner le temps de répondre. « En fait, j'y ai pensé en long et en large, Minerva. J'ai passé des années avec rien d'autre que du _temps pour penser_. Mes années de fugitif ont pratiquement détruit toute impulsivité qui restait en moi après douze ans à réfléchir et à repasser dans ma tête chaque mauvaise action, chaque mauvaise décision que j'avais prise. Quand les Détraqueurs partaient, tout ce que vous pouviez faire était vous allonger sur votre paillasse à réfléchir et à souhaiter revenir en arrière pour tout changer, à réfléchir et à penser et repenser à chaque choix, chaque action que vous avez fait et qui a mal tourné. Je n'ai pas pu être là pour Harry avant mais je fais le _vœu_ d'être là maintenant. Avec la cérémonie d'investiture au Magenmagot demain, je devrai déclarer un héritier ; si je n'adopte pas Harry, la place d'héritier des Black sera automatiquement donnée à Drago Malefoy, en tant que mon parent mâle le plus proche. » Il la regarda attentivement pour voir sa réaction.

Elle s'assit lourdement sur la chaise du bureau, son visage virant à une intéressante teinte de blanc alors que toutes les informations arrivaient à son esprit.

Elle se racla la gorge. « Cela équivaudrait à signer votre arrêt de mort et le Marquage garanti de M. Malefoy, qu'il le veuille ou non. »

Sirius hocha la tête en buvant son café. « Tout juste. Voldemort ne pourrait pas laisser passer un accès illimité à une telle fortune et à un siège au conseil intérieur du Magenmagot que détient le Baron de Blackmoor. Et comme Drago est encore mineur, il placerait simplement un de ses sbires à la position de gardien, la fortune serait siphonnée et Drago serait sacrifié car inutile quand il serait majeur. Et cela serait légal. Je ne connais pas le montant exact des fortunes des six familles Black réunies, mais d'après ce que j'ai entendu en dernier, cela ferait passer Lucius Malefoy pour un traîne-galoches. Plusieurs des plus anciennes familles ont été absorbées par des mariages dans la famille Black, et la combinaison de leurs fortunes s'est ajoutée aux coffres. En tant que mon fils et héritier, je peux protéger Harry et lui apprendre à gérer une telle fortune. Même si la fortune des Potter est somme toutes modeste, maintenant que, comme nous le savons, il a hérité de la fortune Serdaigle et qu'il va recevoir celle des Flamel, il aura besoin d'un sérieux apprentissage et de conseils pour ne pas devenir la proie des vautours. »

Minerva hocha la tête à regret. « Je peux voir que vous avez donné à cela plus de réflexion que ce que je pensais, et je suis désolée pour avoir douté de votre jugement. J'avais pensé que c'était une offre faite dans le feu de l'action provoquée par l'euphorie et la joie qui nous ont tous tant touchés hier. Je ne pense pas avoir jamais été si consciente du lien entre la magie et les émotions qu'hier. »

Sirius eut un rire bref. « Oui, même notre cynique local était enveloppé par l'amour hier. Je me demande comment il va réagir aujourd'hui quand il se souviendra de ce qui s'est passé et de ce qu'il a dit, _en public_, hier ! »

Minerva se mit à rire avec lui. « Eh bien, allons voir si nos deux patients sont déjà réveillés, non ? »

* * *

Albus se tenait sur l'escalier en colimaçon qui montait vers son bureau, un sourire heureux et satisfait sur les lèvres, ses yeux scintillant malicieusement. « C'était le conseil d'administration le plus agréable et productif auquel j'aie jamais participé. Sans Lucius et ses comparses, nous avons pu avoir de vraies discussions. Et les six nouveaux directeurs avaient en fait des suggestions très intéressantes. »

Il gloussa en pensant à la très collet monté Agnès Londubat indiquant au plus jeune membre de leur nouveau conseil réformé où était sa place. Bien sûr, jeune était un terme tout relatif, Cyrus Baxley avait la quarantaine bien tassée, mais comparé aux autres membres du conseil, c'était un jeunot. M. Baxley avait suggéré que l'uniforme de l'école soit ou supprimé, ou largement modifié pour aller vers un style d'habillement d'avantage moldu et les autres membres du conseil, particulière Mme Londubat, avaient manifesté à haute voix leur désapprobation. Mais la plupart des autres suggestions avaient un certain mérite, et plusieurs pourraient même être mises en œuvre dès la rentrée en automne.

Il passa les mains dans sa longue barbe en réfléchissant aux nouveaux professeurs qu'il devait trouver. Le poste de Défense serait confié à Sirius, il était bien qualifié, sang-pur, formé comme Auror, à la situation financière saine, pas un loup-garou, ni un hôte d'un seigneur des ténèbres, et le plus important de tout, il avait l'intention de garder son poste dans les années à venir. Il pensa avec satisfaction à l'idée de pouvoir enfin convaincre le professeur Binns de rejoindre l'après-vie. Maintenant, il devait juste trouver un professeur plus 'stimulant et intéressant'. La suggestion de prendre comme professeur d'Etude des Moldus soit un Cracmol qui aurait vécu comme un moldu, soit un vrai moldu qui connaîtrait l'existence de la magie était une idée à laquelle il avait déjà longuement réfléchi, mais la composition de l'ancien conseil de l'école avait empêché quiconque n'était pas un sang-pur d'enseigner quoi que ce fût à Poudlard.

Et puis les nouvelles classes de Culture Sorcière, Magie et Loi, et Affaires dans le monde Magique et Moldu auraient besoin non seulement de professeurs mais d'un programme complet. Il savait qu'il pourrait convaincre Pompom de mettre au point et de superviser le cours de Soins Magiques qui s'annonçait de plus en plus nécessaire. Il avait été enseigné dans le passé, mais quand le dernier professeur était parti à la retraite, le cours avait été supprimé du programme.

Albus se frotta les mains avec impatience, bientôt il allait être débordé et englouti jusqu'au cou par les décisions à prendre et la masse de travail à faire pour commencer à mettre en place tous ces changements, mais pour l'instant il pouvait se réjouir des progrès qui avaient été faits en si peu de temps.

* * *

Pompom était ravie à l'idée de réveiller ses deux patients et de commencer le programme de physiothérapie. Elle aimait toujours beaucoup voir ses patients se remettre ; elle s'impliquait vraiment trop personnellement, ce qui était la raison principale pour laquelle elle avait quitté Sainte Mangouste alors qu'elle était très bien qualifiée, et en fait une très bonne guérisseuse avec des talents qui étaient plus ou moins gâchés en tant qu'Infirmière de Poudlard ; mais elle pouvait voir les étudiants grandir et se développer, prendre soin d'eux pendant sept longues années et même veiller sur eux alors qu'ils quittaient l'école pour vivre leurs vies d'adultes. C'était quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais pu faire avec la mentalité du 'voyez-les, soignez-les et quittez-les' de l'hôpital magique.

Elle se frotta les mains pour au moins les réchauffer un peu avant de tirer les couvertures d'un Harry Potter profondément endormi. Elle sourit quand il ouvrit brusquement les yeux en sentant l'air frais. « Très bien, M. Potter, vous êtes resté au lit assez longtemps, il est temps de vous lever et de bouger. » Elle tendit les mains afin qu'il puisse les prendre, le stabilisant alors qu'il tournait ses jambes pâles pour s'asseoir, vacillant alors qu'un étourdissement le prenait. Elle agita sa baguette, remplaçant sa chemise d'hôpital par un pyjama bien chaud. Attendant juste le temps que le vertige se dissipe, elle tira doucement sur ses mains, l'encourageant à se mettre debout. « Vous devez être capable d'assister à la réunion du Magenmagot demain à onze heures, donc vous devez pouvoir marcher, M. Potter. »

Harry regarda vivement autour de lui. « Où sont tous les autres ? Où est Sirius ? » Il regardait avec stupéfaction le salon presque vide, avec pour seuls occupants Madame Pomfresh et un Severus Rogue au sourire moqueur, appuyé sur plusieurs oreillers rebondis dans son lit bougé plus loin dans la pièce.

Pompom regarda le garçon qui tremblait sur ses jambes faibles et répondit « Ils ont tous des choses à faire, ils vont faire des allers et retours toute la journée, mais pour l'instant, _vous_ êtes à **moi**. » Elle se tourna et regarda par dessus son épaule en entendant le ricanement satisfait venant du lit de Rogue. « Vous êtes le prochain, Severus, et j'imagine que vos tentatives seront encore moins réussies, après tout, M. Potter est simplement faible d'être resté au lit si longtemps ; vous vous remettez d'un disque rompu et d'un dos cassé. Il sera beaucoup plus long et plus difficile de _vous_ faire bouger. Donc si vous ne voulez pas que M. Potter rie de vos efforts, je vous suggérerai de vous allonger et d'attendre votre tour. » Elle se tourna à nouveau vers Harry avec une lueur satisfaite dans le regard et l'encouragea à se mettre debout seul.

Harry vacilla un peu en lâchant une main puis l'autre, réussissant enfin à tenir debout sans aide après plusieurs minutes d'efforts. Il fit timidement un premier pas, poussant son pied en avant au lieu de le soulever vraiment, mais il réussit à le faire sans tomber. Il fit plusieurs autres petits pas, Madame Pomfresh l'encourageant après chaque effort concluant. Le temps de parcourir cinq pas, ses cheveux étaient plaqués à son front par la sueur et il tremblait d'épuisement. Pompom l'attrapa par l'épaule et la taille et le guida vers son lit, où il se coucha avec soulagement, avant d'empiler ses oreillers pour qu'il puisse au moins s'asseoir. « Très bien, M. Potter, je reviendrai dans deux heures et nous marcherons d'avantage. Reposez-vous maintenant, le petit-déjeuner arrive bientôt. » Son regard prit une note diabolique quand elle se redressa et regarda sa prochaine victime.

Severus s'écarta par réflexe du danger l'approchant, il avait été harcelé et tourmenté par la médico-mage depuis ses années d'étudiant et n'avait jamais vraiment réussi à passer outre le conditionnement. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine dans un geste de défi et leva un sourcil insolent. Pompom passa à la charge, totalement indifférente de son regard meurtrier, celui qui transformait à coup sûr une classe de première année en larves tremblotantes. Elle agita sa baguette, changeant son pyjama en une tenue plus chaude et prit joyeusement les couvertures, les tirant hors de sa faible emprise avec un gloussement.

Elle tendit les mains à Severus sans un mot, lui offrant silencieusement de l'aide pour se tourner dans le lit et se mettre debout. Il repoussa ses mains avec impatience et essaya de tourner les hanches, ne réussissant qu'à basculer tout son corps hors du lit. Seule la réaction rapide de Pompom et sa poigne étonnamment forte lui évita l'indignité de tomber à plat ventre par terre. Elle gloussa à nouveau et lui offrit encore ses mains. Relevant la lèvre pour montrer les dents, il accepta son aide à grand regret et essaya à nouveau de picoter. Il réussit enfin à faire passer ses jambes sur le côté du lit, mais l'effort l'avait laissé tremblant et en sueur. Il n'était pas sûr de combien de force il serait encore capable de déployer, mais il était _foutrement_ sûr de ne pas laisser Potter faire plus de progrès que lui.

Après l'avoir laissé assis quelques moments, la poitrine se creusant de fatigue, Pompom leva légèrement les mains, encourageant Severus à essayer de se lever. Severus cambra légèrement son dos pour répartir son poids afin de se lever et poussa un cri bref, la violente douleur amenant des larmes non désirées aux coins de ses yeux. Il ne put arrêter le long gémissement de douleur qui échappa à ses lèvres serrées et l'étourdissement soudain qui l'envoya dans un brouillard sombre.

Pompom sourit avec satisfaction. Elle savait de longue expérience avec Severus Rogue qu'il n'écoutait jamais son avis et devait découvrir ses limites lui-même, même s'il n'admettrait cela devant personne. Elle aida le pauvre homme à s'allonger de nouveau, levant ses jambes presque inutiles et le couvrant avec l'édredon, y jetant un sort de chaleur pour le rendre plus confortable. Elle attendit, un sourcil levé, jusqu'à ce qu'il rouvre les yeux et lui lance un regard noir. « Potion antidouleur, Severus ? » Elle n'attendit pas de réponse et prit une fiole sur la petite table à la tête de son lit, l'ouvrant avec une aisance donnée par l'habitude. Elle souleva sa tête et plaça la fiole contre ses lèvres, et il avala sans faire de commentaires.

Elle attendit quelques minutes que la potion agisse, assise sur le bord du lit. Dès qu'elle vit les traits tirés se détendre, elle caressa sa main et expliqua « Vous avez été _sévèrement_ blessé, Severus, et en fait _presque tué_. Il vous faudra un moment pour vous remettre. Je vais pas vous mentir, ou déguiser la vérité ; cela sera long et difficile mais vous remettrez totalement... un jour. Pour l'instant, vous allez vous concentrer sur des exercices pour étirer et renforcer les muscles de votre dos. Je reviendrai après le petit-déjeuner pour vous faire un massage, et vous montrer quelques exercices que vous pouvez faire dans votre lit. Maintenant, reposez-vous tous les deux, je vais voir ce que je peux vous trouver pour manger. » Avec une dernière caresse sur sa main, elle tendit le bras derrière la tête du lit et en tira un objet très bienvenu. Sa baguette ! Il tendit la main avec ravissement et passa les doigts sur le bois poli et bien connu. Quand Pompom se leva et quitta la pièce, il caressa une dernière fois l'objet avant de la glisser sous son oreiller, facilement accessible s'il en avait besoin, mais en sécurité.

* * *

Drago marchait de long en large dans la petite entrée, mordillant nerveusement sa lèvre. Il avait aidé sa mère à nettoyer et préparer des chambres pour les Parkinson et ils devaient arriver d'un moment à l'autre. Sa mère l'appela de l'étude. « Du calme, Drake, ils devraient être ici dans un instant. » Alors même qu'elle finissait la phrase, quelqu'un tapa timidement à la porte de chêne et Drago prit la poignée de fer et ouvrit avant même que le visiteur frappe à nouveau. Pansy eut l'air surprise, sa main levée pour toquer, s'arrêtant juste avant de frapper Drago au menton. Elle le regarda, voyant son vrai visage pour la première fois depuis longtemps, comme le masque de dédain et d'arrogance des Malefoy était tombé. Elle sourit timidement et demanda : « Nous fais-tu entrer, Drago ? »

Mme Parkinson rencontra le regard de Narcissa avec une expression complice alors que la grande femme gracieuse sortait de l'étude pour l'accueillir. Stanislaw se tenait à demi caché derrière sa mère. Les événements de la dernière semaine avaient bouleversé tout son monde, d'abord son père avait été arrêté, jugé et Embrassé, puis leur maison et tout ce qu'ils possédaient avaient été saisis. Ils étaient allés dans la famille Baddock, mais ça n'avait duré que quelques jours emplis de tension. Et maintenant sa mère et sa sœur l'avaient emmené ici, un autre endroit inconnu. Sa mère le poussa en avant d'une main ferme sur son dos et lui présenta les Malefoy, leurs nouveaux hôtes.

* * *

Sirius était prêt à s'arracher les cheveux ; il avait été trimballé d'un bureaucrate agaçant à un autre, d'un département du Ministère au suivant dans un cercle apparemment sans fin de papiers devant tous être complètement remplis avant qu'il puisse demander à avoir la garde de son filleul et à l'adopter. Les papiers qu'il avait signés pour sa propre innocence et le retour de ses pleins droits en tant que sorcier avaient été nettement moins casse-tête et n'avaient impliqué qu'un seul département.

Avec les papiers signés et certifiés émanant du Département de Contrôle et de Renforcement de la Loi Magique, c'est avec excitation qu'il s'était rendu au Département des Adoptions pour être renvoyé au Département des Services Magiques de l'Enfance puisqu'il y avait un dossier en cours impliquant Harry Potter et sa famille moldue. Cela avait nécessité une pile de paperasseries avant que tous les droits des Dursley sur Harry aient été révoqués et que son statut de parrain ait été prouvé par une copie du testament de James et Lily. Heureusement, les papiers fournis par Amélia affirmaient qu'il avait été blanchi de toutes les charges et considéré comme un membre important et productif de la société ou il aurait dû attendre le temps d'une enquête. Une copie de son compte de Gringotts avait prouvé qu'il était capable de subvenir non seulement à ses propres besoins mais aussi à ceux d'un enfant mineur, mais cela avait nécessité un voyage au Département des Services Financiers de Gringotts puis un retour au premier service.

Armé enfin d'un plein dossier de documents, il avait dû attendre avec un agacement croissant l'ascenseur pour grimper au troisième étage, pour le Département des Adoptions. Là, il avait dû attendre quarante-cinq interminables minutes que quelqu'un soit disponible pour ouvrir le dossier. Il tira à nouveau sur ses cheveux, se mâchant la lèvre pour se retenir de hurler à la figure de l'individu outrageusement pointilleux ce qu'il pensait de lui et de ses saletés de papiers. Il retint sa colère en fournissant la remise en liberté involontaire des Dursley, puis le parchemin qui prouvait le lien entre Harry et les Flamel en même temps que le refus volontaire de garde, confiée à Sirius, pour raisons d'âge avancé. Jusque là tout allait bien, il tendit les conclusions de l'enquête de moralité faite par Albus Dumbledore, Amélia Bones, Nicolas et Pimprenelle Flamel, Minerva McGonagall et même le nouveau Ministre de la Magie, Rufus Scrimgeour en personne ! Le petit rat zélé prit son temps pour lire chacune des copies certifiées conformes, son petit nez frémissant par dessus une prétentieuse moustache de balai-brosse.

Il était certain que toutes ces références élevées et bien connues auraient dû être assez, mais non... la fouine voulait une preuve que Sirius avait trouvé un emploi payé, même si son statut financier prouvait clairement qu'il aurait pu vivre encore quatre vies sans faire attention à ses dépenses et sans même entamer la vaste fortune Black. Un rapide appel par cheminette à Albus – heureusement le directeur était dans son bureau et disponible – produisit un contrat éclair de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du mal à Poudlard.

Enfin, l'avorton chauve tamponna les derniers documents, les signa d'un grand geste et les tendit à Sirius. Ils devaient être signés par Sirius et Harry avec un minimum de quatre témoins adultes, mais alors le long calvaire serait enfin terminé et Harry deviendrait officiellement Harry James Serdaigle Flamel Potter-Black. Sirius sourit intérieurement, le pauvre garçon allait avoir plus de noms que Dumbledore et s'il était jamais prouvé que les persistantes rumeurs selon lesquels les Potter étaient des descendants directs des Gryffondor étaient prouvées, Harry aurait un autre nom prestigieux à ajouter à la liste. Bien sûr, la plupart du temps ça serait juste Harry Potter-Black, ce qui fit sourire Sirius pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait entamé son parcours du combattant quelques heures plus tôt.

* * *

Voldemort était assis devant la petite fenêtre opaque de crasse, le menton dans les mains, en réfléchissant à des méthodes uniques et novatrices de torturer le sale gamin, le survivant-encore-et-toujours-malgré-toutes-les-fois-où-il-avait-pu-essayer-de-le-tuer, sa rage et son dégoût augmentant encore et encore. Comment osait ce petit _rien du tout_ le forcer _**lui**_, _le_ _plus grand sorcier de tous les temps_, à mener une existence si pitoyable !

Le tapotement respectueux à sa porte annonça l'arrivée d'une autre des répugnantes et misérables offrandes que cet endroit piteux appelait un repas. Un 'entrez' sec et le repas fut placé sur la petite table, la servante sale et ignorante fuyant avec soulagement la présence maléfique de l'occupant de la chambre 6. Des histoires commençaient à circuler sur l'identité supposée du nouveau résident à long terme et aucune d'elles n'était agréable. Elle frissonna et tira la porte bien fermée derrière elle, remerciant le ciel d'avoir pu une fois de plus ressortir d'une rencontre avec l'homme diabolique. Elle descendit vivement les marches, réfléchissant à l'idée de trouver un autre poste dans la petite et très bien cachée communauté sorcière. Peut-être qu'elle devait juste saisir l'offre de sa cousine d'une place à Munich et laisser l'Albanie derrière elle pour de bon.

* * *

Avec les arrestations de masse et le grand coup de balai au Ministère, il avait été décidé que la majorité des habitants du 12 Place Grimaud pouvaient rentrer chez eux sans danger, et donc les Weasley étaient partis pour le Terrier, Hermione était retournée à contrecœur chez ses parents pour le reste des vacances et Minerva tout comme la plupart des professeurs avait regagné avec joie Poudlard où les attendait des montagnes de paperasses. Severus avait voulu rentrer au château mais Pompom et Albus s'étaient ligués contre lui et étaient passé outre ses vœux.

Albus était venu le voir après le petit-déjeuner, un scintillement mauvais dans les yeux, et une expression d'enthousiasme suspecte sur le visage. Severus l'avait regardé avec méfiance, puis avec un début d'horreur quand plusieurs des choses qu'il avait laissé le vieil homme lui _faire_ et lui _dire_ la veille revenaient à sa mémoire. Puis son visage perdit toute couleur et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent dans une horreur absolue quand il réalisa ce qu'_il avait dit_ en retour.

Forçant son visage à reprendre une fois de plus son confortable masque, il attrapa sa baguette sous son oreiller, content que Pompom la lui ait rendu le matin même. Il leva un sourcil, les yeux sombres et menaçants et le regard noir planté sur Albus. « Ne m'approchez pas avec ces bon sang d'yeux et de sourire. Je _sais_ ce que vous avez fait hier et si vous essayez de... m'embrasser... ou de... m'appeler... par des surnoms... encore... je devrai vous **envoyer** au fin fond du cosmos, _vieux fou gâteux _! »

Albus lança la tête en arrière et rit chaleureusement. « Bienvenue, mon enfant. Je m'étais demandé hier si le vrai Severus Rogue allait revenir et il semble que ce soit fait ! »

Pompom se contenta d'une grimace de satisfaction avant d'enlever le plateau de petit-déjeuner des genoux de Severus et de tirer les couvertures. Elle attrapa une cheville nue entre les mains et poussa la jambe vers le haut. « Je veux que vous leviez et baissiez chaque jambe en comptant jusqu'à dix, lever doucement et redescendre encore plus doucement. Dix fois pour chaque jambe, vous m'avez bien entendue ? Aussi souvent que vous pouvez le faire, mais au moins une à deux fois par heure. Maintenant, Albus, voulez-vous bien m'aider à le tourner pour que je puisse masser son dos et ses jambes avec ces potions ? »

Severus regarda d'un air noir le sale môme Potter... non, Harry maintenant... qui le regardait en essayant difficilement de ne pas rire. « Je peux encore enlever des points et vous donner des retenues, M. Potter. J'exige le respect que vous me devez quelles que soient les circonstances ! » Sa voix débordait de sarcasme et de dédain. Harry avala bruyamment et revint à son petit-déjeuner à moitié mangé. « Oui, monsieur. » dit-il, espérant que la présence du Directeur et de Madame Pomfresh allégeraient la possibilité de vengeance de la part de son professeur.

Il savait que son propre embarras à propos des révélations dans son esprit des quelques derniers jours n'était _rien_ comparé à l'humiliation et à l'embarras que ressentirait le professeur s'il savait que Harry l'avait vu totalement sans défense et dans la douleur. Au moins, Rogue ne savait pas qu'il l'avait entendu supplier son père d'arrêter de le battre, enfin Harry _espérait_ qu'il ne savait pas ; il savait juste qu'il n'allait pas aborder le sujet de sitôt, ou même jamais, pour tout dire.

* * *

George, Fred et Ron étaient occupés à lancer des gnomes par dessus la haie, l'occupation familière et pas fatigante pour le cerveau autorisant à une conversation ininterrompue. « Alors, qu'est-ce que vous pensez qu'on devrait faire au vieux Rogue pour ce qu'il a fait à Harry ? » demanda Ron à ses frères tout en faisant tourner un gnome par les pieds, regardant avec satisfaction la petite créature partir en une belle arabesque avant de se crasher bien loin de la haie.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, petit frère ? » demanda George en courant derrière un fugitif.

« J'ai entendu maman dire au professeur McGonagall que le coma de Harry était dû à quand il avait regardé dans la Pensine de ce crétin graisseux. Apparemment, ce salaud avait créé un faux souvenir qui a anéanti la foi de Harry en son père. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il y avait dedans mais le vieux pruneau a dit que c'était délibéré et que c'était un _piège_ juste pour Harry. » Ron avait arrêté de lancer des gnomes pour regarder ses frères. Les deux rouquins se regardèrent l'un l'autre, une expression pensive sur le visage alors qu'ils communiquaient silencieusement.

« Laisse-nous y réfléchir. » dit enfin Fred, son visage prenant un air de joie absolue à l'idée de pouvoir piéger la vieille chauve-souris.

* * *

Nicolas et Perenelle étaient assis côté à côte, se tenant les mains avec l'aisance d'un couple marié depuis longtemps, et regardaient le vieux sorcier occupé à noter leurs instructions sur un grand rouleau de fin parchemin. Ils avaient à l'origine embauché l'arrière arrière-grand-père de cet homme comme leur notaire et la famille s'était prouvée plutôt apte sur le long terme à rédiger des documents en fer massif pour le vieux couple. Personne n'avait jamais pu trouver la moindre faille dans aucun des documents rédigés par Archibald Corbora ni aucun de ses descendants.

« Donc, tous vos biens vont aller à votre nouvellement découvert arrière-petit-fils à votre mort, par l'intervalle de son tuteur et père adoptif Sirius Black si votre héritier n'est pas encore majeur. Et vous souhaitez toujours prendre comme exécutifs Albus Dumbledore et Rangog Longuedents de la nation gobeline. Voulez-vous que les legs faits aux Weasley, à Mlle Granger et à M. Lupin proviennent de la fortune Flamel ou uniquement du côté Serdaigle de Mme Flamel ? Cela ne fait pas réellement de différence, mais cela doit être clairement établi. »

Perenelle se pencha par dessus le bureau, regardant son interlocuteur avec intensité. « Je souhaite que l'héritage Serdaigle soit graduellement remis à Harry entre les âges de dix-huit et vingt-cinq ans. Il est resté sans rien faire pendant trop longtemps. Je veux également que des arrangements soient faits pour la cérémonie et l'investiture de l'héritage magique de l'héritier des Serdaigle prenne place dans la semaine suivant son seizième anniversaire. » Elle avait l'air bien déterminé, même après voir le blanchiment et la brusque inspiration du notaire habituellement taciturne.

« Êtes-vous sûre, Dame Serdaigle ? » Sa voix dépassait à peine le murmure alors qu'il utilisait son titre pour la première fois de l'après-midi. « Cela lui accordera la magie et les pouvoirs des Serdaigle avant votre propre décès. Est-ce sage, Madame ? »

Perenelle sourit à l'ignorance de la jeunesse. « Mon enfant, j'ai plus de _six cents_ ans, je connais si bien ma magie que la perte sera facilement rattrapée. J'ai peu d'usage pour ces puissants pouvoirs à mon âge et je suis sûre que Harry aura besoin de toute l'aide dont il peut bénéficier dans les journées sombres à venir. J'en suis tout à fait certaine, faites ainsi. »

Le vieux couple n'avait que deux autres courses à faire ce jour là, une à Gringotts pour les informer du changement de statut de Harry Potter et lui autoriser un accès illimité aux coffres de ses parents et aux leurs, puis plus bas dans la rue pour faire préparer par le meilleur tailleur de l'Angleterre magique des robes de cérémonie officielles pour leur arrière-petit-fils et son père adoptif.

* * *

Severus se mordait férocement la lèvre plutôt que de laisser à la tortionnaire vêtue de gris qui lui faisait face la satisfaction de l'entendre crier de douleur. Ses jambes le brûlaient alors qu'elle le forçait à les soulever et à les baisser sans arrêt, lui pliant les genoux en soulevant son pied, genou plié, cheville tendue, l'une après l'autre. Ses yeux se fermèrent pour ne pas laisser échapper des larmes de douleur de son strict contrôle. Il n'admettrait _pas_ la défaite ; ses poings étaient crispés dans les draps, la couverture tirée dans tous les sens par sa poigne dans une tentative futile de contrôler la douleur intolérable que Pompom lui infligeait.

La _sadique_ acheva enfin de tourmenter ses jambes pour le soulever et le faire pivoter sur son ventre comme un morceau de viande. Un autre mouvement de baguette et il se retrouva vêtu d'un simple short court, sa peau se hérissant de chair de poule alors qu'elle massait vigoureusement ses propres potions dans sa chair blessée. Utilisant son oreiller pour essuyer ses larmes traîtresses, il grogna au fond de sa gorge, son gémissement involontaire presque trop faible pour que la femme l'entende. Malheureusement, ce n'était que _presque_ trop faible et elle arrêta ses 'tendres soins' pour lui demander s'il avait mal.

Il voulait hurler qu'il avait dépassé le stade de la _douleur_ depuis un moment, suivi par la souffrance pure et ensuite la torture véritable. C'était maintenant équivalent à une session étendue de Doloris par le seigneur des ténèbres en personne mais il était trop fier et trop têtu pour l'admettre, donc il marmonna juste quelque chose d'incompréhensible et serra les dents, se préparant au retour du supplice.

* * *

Harry vacilla sur ses pieds, Sirius d'un côté, Remus de l'autre, alors que les deux hommes le faisaient marcher dans le couloir beaucoup plus clair et plus long que dans son souvenir. Il sentit ses genoux se dérober sous lui pour la cinquième fois en moins de cinq minutes avant de sentir Remus le lâcher et les bras puissants de son parrain le saisir et le soulever, un bras sous ses genoux, l'autre soutenant son dos dans une étreinte solide et réconfortante. « Je crois que ça ira pour cette fois, Harry. Ça ne te fera aucun bien d'en faire trop et de te renvoyer au lit quand tu viens de te lever. » fit la voix de Sirius juste au dessus de son oreille alors qu'il appuyait sa tête lourde contre l'épaule chaude et solide.

Il hocha la tête, trop fatigué pour protester alors qu'on le ramenait à son lit. Remus marchait doucement à côté d'eux, il tira sa baguette en changea rapidement les draps pour le garçon avant qu'on le remette au lit. « Et si on demandait à Pompom si on peut t'aider à prendre un bain après le déjeuner, Harry ? Je suis sûr que tu te sentiras mieux après un vrai bain, Récurvite a ses limites. » offrit Remus au garçon fatigué.

Harry sourit, un des coins de son sourire touchant presque la fossette dans sa joue. « Ça serait bien, Lunard. » réussit-il à dire avant que ses paupières basculent, trop lourdes pour qu'il les ouvre à nouveau. Sirius regarda Pompom occupée à faire un massage thérapeutique à un Severus Rogue grognant et souffrant visiblement beaucoup.

Remus suivit son regard et sourit avant de dire doucement « Je regrette de dire ça, mais c'est plus facile de se comporter envers 'l'idiot graisseux' qu'envers l'homme émotif et _gentil_ d'hier ! »

Sirius hocha la tête. « Oui, je ne savais presque pas comment agir à côté de lui, mais au moins on a clarifié les choses en ce qui concerne le passé. Je ne lui ai toujours pas pardonné pour ce souvenir fabriqué. Et je ne veux même pas savoir comment aborder le sujet avec Harry. Sa guérison est si fragile ; je ne veux rien faire qui risquerait de le briser à nouveau. Je ne sais pas si je peux subir ça une deuxième fois. »

Remus s'assit sur le bord du lit de Harry, repoussant inconsciemment les cheveux sales du garçon hors de son front. « Je vois ce que tu veux dire, Pat. Mais il faudra bien régler ça un jour. Severus va devoir admettre ce qu'il a fait à Harry avant qu'ils puissent tous les deux aller plus loin, je le sais, mais ils sont tellement obstinés tous les deux. Je ne peux pas te donner de réponse, mon ami, je n'en ai pas moi-même. » Ils restèrent tous les deux assis en silence pendant quelques minutes avant de se mettre à parler de ce que les prochains jours allaient apporter à l'enfant fragile et guérissant tout juste qui dormait paisiblement à côté d'eux.

* * *

A/N : Donc, le Rogue sec et cassant est revenu et son caractère tout doux était un effet secondaire du rituel émotionnellement éprouvant et de la séparation de la cicatrice de Harry et de la marque de Rogue d'avec Voldemort. J'espère avoir restauré votre foi en Rogue étant toujours Rogue. Des années de déni et des habitudes ne changent pas en un après-midi.

T/N : Le prochain chapitre voit un léger retour du sirop, mais en moins nocif que le chapitre 23 qui m'avait causé bien du souci. Chapitre plutôt intéressant à part ça, je pense qu'il va vous plaire. A la prochaine !


	25. Innocence et Adoption

_La Casse se Paie_

Réponses aux reviews :

**Anais72** : « Rogue est mieux comme ca. Encore combien de chapitres avant qu'il puisse marcher correctement ? »  
_Réponse_ : 3 et demi (en comptant celui-ci).

**Angi** : « J'ai hâte de savoir la suite, Harry, Severus, Sirius, les pouvoirs des Serdaigle, l'île des Flamel, Drago, Remus et tous ! Bref, j'ai hâte de lire la suite  
j'espère qu'elle paraîtra bientôt : D »  
_Réponse_ : Tes pouvoirs mentaux sont sans égal et j'ai essayé de faire ce que je pouvais, mais « la vie réelle m'a compliqué les choses », comme disent les auteurs américains. J'aurais vraiment voulu vous livrer ce chapitre plus tôt. Désolée.

* * *

**Chapitre 25 : Innocence et Adoption**

Alors que la journée s'écoulait, Sirius devenait de plus en plus nerveux à cause des événements qui étaient prévus pour le soir. Il savait que Molly, Dobby et Winky avaient passé l'après-midi à cuisiner pour la grande fête qui allait compiler la guérison de Harry et Severus, le succès du rituel de séparation, la découverte de la relation des Flamel avec Harry et son adoption de Harry.

Hermione allait venir avec ses parents, tous les Weasley, la plupart des membres de l'Ordre et plusieurs des professeurs de Poudlard. Albus s'était assuré d'inviter la vieille Mme Figg, car il espérait la convaincre de devenir le prochain professeur d'Etude des Moldus, puisque Harry ne retournerait de toute évidence jamais à Privet Drive et n'aurait donc pas besoin de surveillance. La vieille Cracmol était vraiment une femme adorable quand elle ne jouait pas le rôle de la vieille folle aux chats, et il espérait que sa longue expérience de vie cachée chez les moldus amènerait la réalité et l'authenticité qui avaient manqué pendant tant d'années.

Sirius et Remus faisaient marcher Harry dans le couloir pour la cinquième fois de la journée quand Nicolas et Pernelle entrèrent dans la vieille maison, les poches débordant des paquets rétrécis de leurs courses. Sirius sourit aux grands-parents de son fils. Il se sentait vraiment honoré de non seulement pouvoir rencontrer des gens si merveilleux et si puissants, mais être vraiment accueillis dans leur famille était un grand honneur pour un homme qui avait tant manqué d'approbation parentale au cours de sa vie. Les Potter l'avaient accueillis, mais ils étaient les parents de James, donc tout en baignant dans leur approbation, elle lui avait toujours semblée de 'seconde main', quelle que soit l'énergie avec laquelle il tentait de le ressentir autrement. Mais Nicolas l'avait traité avec fierté et respect de ses droits ; cela lui avait plu et il espérait qu'il pourrait transmettre cette émotion à Harry, son fils... _son fils_, seigneur, combien cette phrase faisait se gonfler son cœur de joie.

* * *

Albus avait besoin d'une pause, il s'était débattu avec un nombre affolant de changements et de transitions dans un très court laps de temps, donc il sortit du château et marcha nonchalamment dans le parc, regrettant les rires et les cris des enfants qui étaient normalement présents à cette période de l'année, mais savourant le chaud soleil d'avril.

Ses pas le conduisirent au bord du lac, et il se pencha pour donner du pain conjuré au calmar géant, chatouillant gentiment le long tentacule qui vint le saluer. Il fut assez surpris quand le chef du peuple de l'eau passa la tête à travers la surface et plia un doigt vert et noueux vers le vieux sorcier, visiblement désireux de lui parler.

Se jetant un rapide sort de Têtenbulle, il se laissa glisser sur ses genoux craquants et mit la tête sous l'eau pour que son interlocuteur puisse respirer. Ils passèrent une minute à échanger des plaisanteries avant que Gwil en arrive à ce qui les intéressait.

Sa voix formant une mélodie de sifflements, le chef commença son récit. « Plusieurs des gens de mon peuple récoltaient des bulbes de lys la semaine dernière quand ils ont assisté à quelque chose de très inhabituel et perturbant. Un homme et une femme, sous une apparence en crapauds, ont nagé du château au rocher près de la cabane de Hagrid. Alors qu'ils se réchauffaient au soleil, un très grand, _très puissant serpent magique_ a mangé la femme crapaud, mais alors qu'il l'avalait, il y eut une très grande explosion et le serpent fut réduit en morceaux, tué sur le coup. Aussitôt, le calmar l'a attrapée, ainsi que l'homme crapaud, et les a mangés tous les deux. Nous avons senti que l'explosion relâchait une énergie très puissante jusque dans les profondeurs du lac, et les gens de mon peuple furent assommés pendant plusieurs heures. Avez-vous connaissance, mon vieil ami, de ce qui c'est passé ? Sommes-nous à l'abri d'une nouvelle chose de ce genre ? »

Albus souffla longuement en réfléchissant avant de répondre « C'est donc _ça_ qui est arrivé aux Marques ! La mort violente de Nagini a dû rebondir sur le vieux Tom et à travers lui à tous ses suivants. Je suppose que l'explosion a été causée par la destruction de la baguette de la femme crapaud. Elle a dû rester liée à son corps lors de sa transformation Animagus, et elle aura transformé Argus Rusard en crapaud. C'est comme ça qu'ils se sont échappés des cachots. Ingénieux, très ingénieux en réalité, ils auraient presque réussi s'il n'y avait pas eu Nagini. Je me demande comment... et _pourquoi_... elle était là ? »

Il regarda Gwil, liant ses mains dans le geste signifiant remerciement et respect. « Je vous remercie pour cette information Gwil, cela a résolu plusieurs mystères, entre autres la disparition d'une sorcière et d'un Cracmol du château alors qu'ils devaient être arrêtés par le Ministre de la Magie. J'enverrai des plantes marines en remerciement de votre aide et pour aider votre peuple à se remettre du choc magique. » il sourit, prenant soin de montrer toutes ses dents. « Que vos filets soient pleins et vos queues longues, mon ami. » Après avoir accepté les remerciements et adieux de l'homme des eaux, Albus sortit sa tête du lac, dissipa le sort de Têtenbulle et se leva lentement, ses genoux craquant quand il se redressa. Il rentra au château en boitant légèrement, gloussant en se disant que Ombrage avait bel et bien été un crapaud.

* * *

Amélia Bones ôta ses lunettes et frotta ses yeux fatigués. Lire de longs et fastidieux documents judiciaires brouillait toujours sa vue. Elle ne voyait pas de base légale à la longue habitude selon laquelle les sorciers et sorcières de moins de dix-sept ans ne pouvaient pas faire de magie pendant les vacances. D'après tous les documents secs et assommants qu'elle avait parcourus, la magie devenait plus forte et plus stable au fur et à mesure qu'on l'utilisait, de façon assez similaire à l'exercice d'un muscle ; non seulement les étudiants _oubliaient_ pendant l'été, mais ils _perdaient_ aussi de la puissance. Elle fronça les sourcils en examinant les listes des coupables et de leurs punitions, éditées par le département de la Magie des Mineurs. Jusque là, elle n'avait pas pu trouver un seul cas où un étudiant sang pur ait reçu une lettre, en fait la liste ressemblait à une complainte pour la pureté du sang. Les nés de moldus étaient plus nombreux que les métis qui vivaient chez les moldus, il n'y avait presque pas de métis vivant dans un milieu sorcier, et aucun sang pur. Il semblait que non seulement la loi en elle-même était fautive, mais en plus la mise en œuvre du décret depuis un siècle avait été très préjudiciable, avec une application sélective parfaitement délibérée.

Elle balaya d'un revers de main frustré la liasse de documents sur son bureau, ouvrit une nouvelle bouteille d'encre et posa un nouveau parchemin sur son buvard. Prenant une plume bien aiguisée sur le présentoir, elle commença à écrire un nouveau décret sur la magie des mineurs, une juste et équitable et encourageant la pratique raisonnable et responsable de la magie hors de l'école, bien sûr sous supervision. Elle s'arrêta un bref instant pour demander à sa secrétaire des sandwichs et du thé, avant de reprendre la plume qu'elle avait commencé à mâcher et recommencer à écrire.

* * *

Perenelle fit un signe de la main aux quatre sorciers qui rentraient du couloir dans le salon converti en infirmerie, presque aussi excitée du résultat de ses emplettes qu'une jeune femme de seize ans, et non six cents. Elle fouilla dans les poches de son mari et en sortit plusieurs sacs et paquets rétrécis avant de vider ses propres poches au pied du lit de Harry.

Elle agrandit la pile jusqu'à ce que Harry s'y retrouve presque enfoui. Un regard noir fit cesser les rires des quatre hommes devant le garçon un peu perdu et elle commença à fouiller dans la pile, envoyant des boîtes et des sacs vers Sirius, Harry, Remus et même un paquet vers Severus qui s'était assis dans son lit pour regarder le spectacle, son expression sarcastique habituelle se transformant en surprise quand la première boîte le toucha en pleine poitrine.

« Allez, ouvrez-les, ne restez pas là comme des poules devant un couteau ! » Sa voix d'alto était montée de quelques octaves dans l'excitation. Nicolas rit devant les visages des quatre sorciers complètement sidérés et rit chaleureusement. « Il est inutile de la combattre quand elle devient comme cela, messieurs. Admettez gracieusement sa victoire et ouvrez tout. J'ai découvert que le mieux était de simplement dire 'Merci, ma chérie' et 'c'est très joli, j'aime beaucoup' ! » Il gloussa à demi quand sa femme se tourna vers lui et lui envoya une tape joueuse, mais il avait déjà esquivé, connaissant sa réaction.

Sirius fut le premier à ouvrir une boîte portant la marque d'un prestigieux tailleur sorcier fièrement affichée sur le couvercle. Il écarta le papier de soie et sortit une superbe robe de cérémonies officielles, l'emblème de la maison Black brodé à l'avant avec les soies d'Acromantula or et argent les plus fines et les plus brillantes. Le tissu noir brilla avec des reflets argentés quand il leva la robe à la lumière. Le dos portait son emblème personnel, un grand cerf doré qui se tenait fièrement, entouré d'un Sinistros noir et argent et d'un grand loup au poil argenté. Les animaux étaient si finement brodés qu'ils semblaient presque vivants. Il tendit un doigt tremblant vers eux, presque effrayé de les toucher. Il regarda Lunard, lequel arborait un sourire idiot, heureux d'avoir pu communiquer si parfaitement ses idées pour les broderies et que Pat les aime tant.

Sirius prit la vieille sorcière dans ses bras, murmurant des remerciements incohérents dans l'oreille de la femme légendaire et si puissante. Elle lui tapota le dos, répondant simplement « Tu es le père de mon petit-fils, cela fait de toi _mon fils_. Appelle-moi simplement Grand-Mère, mon enfant. » Elle essuya une larme de joie et le repoussa doucement, voulant voir la réaction des autres face à leurs robes.

Harry avait attendu que Sirius et sa grand-mère puissent le voir avant d'ouvrir sa propre boîte, se demandant à quoi ressemblerait sa robe. Il enleva le couvercle avec hésitation et repoussa le papier, bloquant sa respiration malgré lui en voyant le vêtement pour la première fois. C'était une autre robe de cérémonie noire, mais elle semblait luire de reflets bleus quand la lumière la touchait. Le pectoral gauche portait les armoiries Black, entourées d'un cercle vert pour indiquer qu'il était l'héritier, et le pectoral droit portait l'aigle des Serdaigle, entouré d'un cercle bleu. Il avait presque peur de voir ce qu'il y avait à l'arrière, mais finit par regarder, ses mains courant sur le tissu, persuadé de n'avoir jamais rien vu de plus beau. Il sourit en voyant le même trio qu'au dos des robes de Sirius, accompagnés d'un grand aigle perché sur le dos du Sinistros et de lys éparpillés aux pieds des animaux.

Remus ouvrit sa boîte, sachant que ses robes ne seraient pas des robes de cérémonie, mais tout de même curieux de savoir ce que Perenelle avait acheté pour lui. Il sourit en sentant le doux tissu bleu nuit, décoré d'un loup rieur sur la poche de poitrine. Il ne put résister à caresser le tissu doux et étrange alors qu'ils se tournaient tous pour regarder Severus ouvrit sa boîte.

Rogue ne savait pas quoi faire, il avait vu les superbes robes des autres, mais il ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi _qui que ce fût_ lui offrirait quelque chose, surtout comme il avait été la cause du coma de Harry, bien sûr, il espérait que le vieux couple ne savait pas ça... en tant que Maître des Potions, l'alchimiste Nicolas Flamel avait été son idole, dépassé uniquement pas le légendaire Maître de Potions Salazar Serpentard. Il retint sa respiration en ouvrant la boîte, douloureusement conscient de tous les yeux braqués sur lui. Il repoussa le papier, ses mains si moites qu'elles froissèrent à peine le fragile papier avant de prendre une brusque respiration, imitant inconsciemment la réaction de Harry. Il sortit un vêtement vert profond, portant la broderie d'un chaudron surmonté d'une plume et d'une baguette croisées, un serpent d'un vert plus clair entourant le symbole de Maître des Potions, si réaliste qu'il s'attendait presque à le voir tirer la langue. Il passa les mains sur le tissu doux, avant de regarder Perenelle et Nicolas avec un émerveillement non dissimulé. « C'est de la soie d'Acromantula ? » Quand ils hochèrent tous les deux la tête, il tira le vêtement contre lui, ne comprenant pas la générosité de ces gens qu'il ne connaissait que depuis quelques jours et qui lui achetaient une robe qui aurait valu plus de deux mois de son salaire, et honteux de ne pas leur avoir confessé sa responsabilité dans la maladie de Harry.

Les autres paquets furent ouverts comme il se devait, mais ils ne contenaient que des robes normales, certes bien faites, mais aucunement spectaculaires comme les robes de cérémonie ; des sous-vêtements, pantalons, chemises et chaussettes, et une centaine d'autres objets nécessaires. Harry était complètement dépassé, il pouvait compter sur ses doigts le nombre de cadeaux qu'il avait reçus dans sa vie et les seuls vêtements qui aient jamais été achetés spécifiquement pour lui étaient ses uniformes d'école. Et maintenant, il était quasiment englouti par les habits et autres ! Après s'être à peu près remis de son aphasie temporaire causée par la générosité de ses nouveaux grands-parents, il retrouva la voix pour taquiner sa grand-mère en lui disant qu'elle avait oublié le _coffre à sept compartiments_ dont il aurait besoin pour emmener ses nouvelles possessions à Poudlard quand elle se frappa le front d'un geste théâtral et cria « Dobby ! ». Le petit elfe apparut, tenant dans la main un objet de la taille d'un paquet de cartes qu'il tendit à Nicolas. Le vieux mage sourit malicieusement, appuya le doigt sur le dessus de l'objet et ordonna « Amplificatum ! » Tout le monde se mit à rire quand un nouveau coffre avec quatre grands compartiments s'agrandit encore et encore. C'était du noyer poli avec des coins de cuivre et le nom de Harry gravé en pleins et déliés sur une grande plaque. Remus et Sirius taquinèrent tour à tour un Harry écarlate alors qu'ils remplissaient son nouveau coffre, prétentieux mais néanmoins élégant, avec ses nouvelles possessions.

* * *

Voldemort détourna son attention de la fenêtre qu'il fixait en entendant un tapotement à la porte. Il n'était pas encore l'heure d'un autre des repas à peine comestibles, et personne n'avait osé jusque là déranger le mystérieux habitant de la chambre 6. S'ennuyant tellement qu'il était prêt à accepter presque n'importe quelle distraction, il tira sa capuche sur sa tête afin de cacher son visage dans l'ombre et lança « Entrez ! »

Quatre sorciers entrèrent dans la pièce, trois suivant à distance respectueuse leur meneur, tous quatre tête nue et baguette rentrée. Ils ne firent que quelques pas dans la pièce nue et attendirent respectueusement que Voldemort parle, lui indiquant ainsi qu'ils le considéraient comme quelqu'un à respecter. Il marqua son approbation d'un hochement de tête silencieux et leur fit signe de parler, ne voulant pas parler à voix haute avant de savoir qui ils étaient et ce qu'ils voulaient.

« Mon Seigneur, nous sommes ici pour vous emmener à l'humble manoir que nous vous offrons pour votre usage. Nous avons entendu les rumeurs disant que vous faisiez l'honneur de votre présence à notre humble pays. Nous avons attendu de nombreuses années que vous reveniez pour nous offrir votre sagesse. » L'homme de tête était presque trop effrayé pour parler ; il savait parfaitement qui était le sorcier en face de lui et ce dont il était capable. Lui et ses camarades n'étaient pas marqués, ils n'avaient pas eu jusque là l'honneur de se trouver en la présence du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais ils se seraient joints à lui sans hésitation si l'opportunité s'était présentée.

« Combien sont prêts ? » Voldemort n'avait pas besoin de prononcer l'incantation pour la Légilimencie si les personnes en face de lui ne savaient pas protéger leur esprit et il lisait ces quatre là avec aisance.

Les trois suivants restaient sans voix devant la manifestation d'omnipotence du grand sorcier et cela se vit sur leurs visages, yeux ronds et bouches ouvertes. Le premier homme, Boris, fut mieux capable de masquer sa surprise mais il était tout de même facile à Voldemort de le lire.

Boris avala bruyamment avant de répondre en s'inclinant très bas « Nous en avons vingt-deux qui ont fait le vœu de vous suivre, Mon Seigneur, et encore bien d'autres prêts à entendre votre message. Nous autorisez-vous à vous conduire à votre manoir ? » Ses genoux se mirent à trembler alors qu'il attendait la réponse, espérant ne pas être paru trop présomptueux envers le sorcier noir qui le regardait maintenant droit dans les yeux ; il lui semblait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres regardait au plus profond de son âme. Il laissa échapper un soupir qu'il n'avait pas réalisé retenir quand Voldemort fit un très léger signe de tête et leur fit signe de rassembler ses affaires. En quelques instants, la chambre ne porta plus aucune trace de son habitant, et les cinq hommes descendirent les escaliers, le premier sortant d'un air majestueux de l'hôtel minable et s'avançant sur le pavé sale. Boris s'inclina, le front touchant presque terre, en demandant la permission de toucher la main du grand homme pour les faire Transplaner vers le manoir.

Voldemort sentit les premiers étincelles de pouvoir s'élever en lui, tout n'était pas perdu ! Les vingt-deux ne seraient que le commencement, il allait une fois de plus se retirer du monde et ses suivants allaient grandir et puissance et en force jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne triomphant et impossible à arrêter en Grande-Bretagne une fois de plus !

* * *

Severus et Harry avaient été forcés à faire une sieste avant le dîner de célébration, sous menaces de potions et de sorts par Pompom. Elle était allée jusqu'à menacer Severus de le ligoter à nouveau dans le harnais infernal pour le garder immobile, mais elle avait prétendu ne pas remarquer combien son visage était devenu blanc quand il s'était souvenu de la sensation terrible de se réveiller totalement immobile et incapable de bouger. Elle s'était excusée quand elle avait réalisé combien la menace l'avait secoué, mais n'avait pas cédé sur la sieste avant le dîner. Harry s'était simplement tu quand la médico-mage s'était tournée vers lui ; il s'était dit que si elle pouvait faire obéir Rogue, il n'avait aucun espoir de sortir vainqueur de la bataille.

Albus avait agrandi la salle à manger et la table pendant que Minerva conjurait des chaises en nombre suffisant pour le vaste groupe qui avait été invité ce soir là. Molly et les deux elfes s'étaient surpassés et des effluves tentateurs avaient empli la maison de la cave au grenier. Les invités commençaient à arriver en petits groupes quand Albus et Sirius allèrent dans l'infirmerie pour aider les deux sorciers endormis à s'habiller pour le dîner. Pompom avait accepté à reculons de laisser Severus assister à la cérémonie s'il promettait de retourner au lit au premier signe de douleur ou de fatigue. Elle s'était contentée de lancer un regard noir à Harry et il avait compris qu'il ne resterait pas non plus longtemps à sa propre fête.

Il avait été empli d'embarras quand Sirius et Remus avaient insisté pour lui donner son bain comme à un petit enfant, après tout Tante Pétunia se contentait de l'arroser avec le tuyau dans le jardin en été et le faisait se laver seul en hiver depuis qu'il avait quatre ans et il n'était pas habitué à ce quelqu'un s'occupe de lui. Bien sûr, tous les garçons étaient habitués aux douches communes à Poudlard donc ce n'était pas un gros problème, mais Sirius avait insisté pour lui frotter le dos et les jambes pendant que Remus lui lavait les cheveux ! La seule chose qui l'avait empêché de mourir de honte avait été d'apprendre que le professeur Dumbledore et son grand-père avaient fait léviter Rogue le long du couloir et jusqu'à la salle de bains pour lui faire subir le même sort juste avant le dîner. En fait, Rogue arborait encore sur les joues des cercles rouges qui refusaient de partir.

Sirius avait insisté pour porter Harry dans les escaliers après lui avoir jeté un sort de poids plume, Remus marchant devant eux pour s'assurer qu'ils ne tombaient pas, comme Sirius ne pouvait voir ni ses pieds ni les marches, mais au moins on ne l'avait pas fait flotter comme Rogue. Les deux sorciers avaient enfin été installés un à chaque bout de la longue table avant que qui que ce fût soit autorisé à entrer dans la grande pièce richement décorée, afin que personne d'autre n'assiste à leur humiliation. Rogue fit même un léger hochement de tête à Harry en reconnaissance de leurs tourments mutuels. Harry lui sourit, se rappelant leur trêve et la vraie coopération qui avait suivi pour expulser Voldemort de son esprit. Il nota mentalement de remercier le professeur dès qu'ils seraient à nouveau seuls, il n'imaginait pas que Severus veuille que quiconque voie le Survivant le remercier pour quelque chose.

Bientôt, la pièce fut remplie de joie et de rires et Dumbledore se leva pour faire une petite annonce, le professeur McGonagall tapotant doucement son gobelet avec sa cuillère pour obtenir le calme comme elle l'avait fait des centaines de fois à Poudlard.

« Amis et familles, nous sommes rassemblés ici pour célébrer de nombreuses choses. La guérison de Severus Rogue et Harry Potter, la réunion de grands-parents avec leur petit-fils depuis longtemps perdu » il fit un signe de tête aux Flamel puis à Harry « l'innocence enfin prouvée de Sirius Black » il attendit que les applaudissements se calment avant de continuer « la suppression de la cicatrice maudite de Harry et de la marque de Severus… la découverte de la corruption d'un ministre et son départ… et de nombreuses autres choses qui nous sont arrivées récemment, trop pour les énumérer. »

Des acclamations et des applaudissements accueillirent ses mots et continuèrent pendant plusieurs minutes avant de diminuer et de cesser quand tout le monde réalisa que Dumbledore était toujours debout. « Mais maintenant, j'ai le plaisir de vous rapporter une histoire absolument _merveilleuse_ qui m'a été dite cet après-midi même par le chef du peuple de l'eau du lac de Poudlard. Je faisais une courte pause dans mes devoirs de Directeur cet après-midi et je suis allé vers le lac. A ma grande surprise, j'ai été accueilli par Gwil qui m'a raconté ceci. » Quand il eut fini l'histoire de la fin ignoble de Dolorès Ombrage, la destruction de Nagini et la disparition, sans grand regret de la part de la plupart de l'auditoire, d'Argus Rusard, toute la table, y compris Rogue, riait à pleins poumons.

Après que le dessert eut été nettoyé et que le large groupe ait entamé des conversations, Albus se leva à nouveau et fit taire tout le monde. « Il est maintenant le temps de faire quelque chose qui aurait dû être fait voici presque quatorze ans. Sirius, si vous voulez bien ? »

Sirius se leva fièrement, sortant un parchemin ornementé et une fine plume de grand-duc de sa poche. Il se tourna vers Harry assis à côté de lui et commença. « Tu as été mon fils dans mon cœur depuis de nombreuses années. C'était la pensée de toi qui m'a permis de tenir à travers les longs jours et les longues nuits à Azkaban et qui m'a aidé à continuer pendant mes années de fugitif. Si ce n'était pas pour toi, j'aurais abandonné il y a longtemps. Je sais que tu m'as dit oui avant, mais maintenant je le rends officiel. Veux-tu, Harry James Potter, devenir officiellement Harry James Serdaigle Flamel Potter-Black, mon fils et héritier, en nom, en loi et en sentiments ? »

Harry bondit sur ses pieds tellement vite que sa chaise tomba par terre avec un grand bruit, à peine entendu par dessus les applaudissements et acclamations de leurs amis et de leur famille. Incapable de parler à travers ses larmes, Harry prit la plume et signa soigneusement et fièrement de son nouveau nom sur la longue ligne prévue. Les yeux de Sirius étaient humides alors qu'il signait sous son fils ; et puis le combat commença car tous ceux qui étaient présents voulaient signer comme un des quatre témoins officiels. Il fut finalement décidé que le professeur Dumbledore signerait en tant que directeur de Poudlard, Perenelle Flamel comme ancêtre Serdaigle, Remus Lupin comme représentant de ses parents biologiques. La dernière ligne était encore vide quand Harry arrêta la bataille amicale en faisant une suggestion qui provoqua un silence instantané. « Je voudrais que le professeur Rogue signe en tant que quatrième témoin. Il était là pour moi dans mon esprit, il m'a soutenu quand je doutais de moi, attrapé quand je suis tombé, et sans son aide je n'aurais jamais été capable de repousser totalement Voldemort hors de mon esprit et de faire cesser la connexion par ma cicatrice. » Un silence accueillit cette annonce, mais bientôt Albus et Minerva, suivis par les Flamel, se levèrent et commencèrent à applaudir doucement. D'autres membres de l'Ordre suivirent, puis à regret les Weasley et les Granger ; mais bientôt tout le monde était débout et applaudissant pour un Severus Rogue stupéfait. Il accepta l'aide d'Albus d'un côté et celle de Nicolas Flamel de l'autre, qui le firent marcher doucement le long de la table pour signer sur le parchemin. Il laissa tomber la plume quand il eut fini et tendit lentement sa main à Harry, son bras tremblant légèrement de fatigue et d'hésitation. Harry lui fit un grand sourire, prit la main de son professeur le plus détesté et la serra. Ils ne seraient sans doute jamais amis, ni même ne s'apprécieraient particulièrement, mais ils ne seraient plus ennemis ou adversaires.

* * *

Drago et Pansy avaient passé plusieurs heures dans le jardin envahi de mauvaises herbes, parlant de leur misère commune et étudiant leurs options pour survivre aux prochains deux ans et demi. Le père de Pansy avait laissé encore moins de côté pour elle et sa famille, et ils étaient littéralement à la rue et sans le sou. Avec aucune dot du côté de sa mère ni de fond d'études, Pansy n'avait aucun moyen de retourner à l'école l'année suivante. Heureusement, son père avait payé l'instruction, la chambre et les frais de scolarité la semaine avant d'être arrêté, ou elle n'aurait même pas pu finir sa cinquième année. Ils savaient tous les deux que sans même de BUSEs elle n'aurait aucune chance de trouver un emploi. Sa mère avait été une petite secrétaire au Ministère avant de se marier, dix-huit ans avant, et si elle avait déposé une demande d'emploi dans son vieux département, elle n'avait encore rien reçu.

Drago serra la main de Pansy en lui racontant ce qu'il avait fait, commençant par l'envoi des nombreuses excuses puis les études acharnées qu'il avait fait depuis tous les jours. Pansy déposa un baiser chaste sur sa joue et tous deux rentrèrent pour un déjeuner simple avant de monter les escaliers vers la chambre de Drago pour étudier intensément, leurs BUSEs approchants soudain beaucoup plus importants qu'ils ne l'avaient été juste quelques semaines plus tôt.

* * *

Minerva descendit de la volière tard cette nuit-là. La soirée Place Grimaud avait été merveilleuse, elle avait particulièrement aimé la fin ignoble de cette horrible sorcière, Ombrage, et elle couvrit sa bouche avec sa main pour étouffer un gloussement inconvenant en apprenant que la femme avait vraiment été un 'crapaud', que c'était si approprié. Son sourire s'élargit quand elle pensa aux parents et enfants soulagés qui allaient recevoir un hibou surprise avec le courrier du matin. C'était si aimable à Sirius de s'assurer que tous les enfants touchés par la vague d'arrestations puissent compléter leur éducation magique. Elle savait que, contrairement au monde moldu, très peu de sorciers travaillaient en dehors de la maison jusqu'à ce que leurs enfants aient fini l'instruction officielle. Avec la durée de vie étendue du sorcier moyen, il n'était pas nécessaire de laisser les enfants et de travailler pour vivre. Les sorciers et les sorcières se mariaient jeunes, avaient des enfants puis la mère avait des décennies pour satisfaire ses désirs, la plupart passaient la centaine d'années restantes à « vivre leur vraie vie », d'après l'expression qu'elle avait entendue dans la bouche d'étudiants nés de moldus.

L'un dans l'autre, elle avait envoyé quarante-sept lettres, concernant soixante et un étudiants concernés directement ou indirectement. Deux Gryffondor, sept Poufsouffle, quatre Serdaigle et quarante-huit étudiants de Serpentard avaient perdu au moins un parent ou gardien dans les grands coups de balais. Tous n'étaient pas des Mangemorts, il y avait eu plusieurs membres importants du Magenmagot accusés d'accepter des pots-de-vin pour manipuler les votes, ainsi que six membres du propre bureau des gouverneurs de Poudlard. Ça avait été un bouleversement historique dont le monde sorcier aurait pu ne jamais se remettre s'il n'y avait pas eu les décisions rapides et courageuses et la masse de travail abattue par tout le monde. Elle ouvrit la porte de ses quartiers avec un sourire, heureuse de revenir une fois de plus à Poudlard. C'était la 'maison' après tout.

* * *

Tous les occupants de la Place Grimaud furent debout de bonne heure le lendemain, sachant qu'il faudrait beaucoup plus de temps que d'habitude pour se préparer avant d'aller se présenter au Magenmagot. Ils devaient être au Ministère à dix heures et demi afin d'avoir le temps de signer des papiers et de régler les derniers détails avant les cérémonies.

Après le petit-déjeuner, Pompom avait insisté pour faire avaler à Harry et Severus de la Pimentine, des potions de récupération et de puissantes potions anti-douleur et relaxantes jusqu'à ce qu'elles ressortent par les oreilles. Elle avait dû dépasser un peu les doses pour la dernière car il apparut que Harry était incapable de rester assis sans basculer et riait comme un idiot, mais elle assura à tout le monde que l'effet se serait suffisamment dissipé à onze heures pour qu'il agisse normalement. Severus avait un peu plus d'expérience en matière d'agir quand il était blessé et il semblait plus en forme, même si ses yeux un peu vitreux et sa conduite plus docile laissaient comprendre à tout le monde qu'il était pratiquement aussi stone que Harry, qu'il le cachait simplement mieux.

Ils attendirent pratiquement le moment de passer la porte avant d'enfiler les robes de soie par dessus les têtes de Harry et Severus, craignant qu'ils tombent et qu'ils froissent le fragile tissu. Harry était content d'être soutenu par Sirius d'un côté et Remus de l'autre, alors qu'ils l'aidaient à rester vertical et à ne pas tomber. Severus avait bien des difficultés à essayer de foudroyer son entourage d'un regard noir comme il était si artificiellement calme, mais il avait fini par accepter les bras d'Albus et de Nicolas, grognant de manière incohérente de temps en temps. Le reste du temps, il regardait dans le vide, un sourire un peut bête soulevant les coins de ses lèvres de temps à autre.

Sirius et Remus s'amusaient au plus haut point à proposer n'importe quoi à Harry et Severus et à se tordre de rire quand les deux sorciers drogués acceptaient, jusqu'à ce que Albus les menace et que Perenelle prenne son très élégant sac à main pour leur taper sur la tête.

Heureusement, deux belles limousines noires et luisantes du Ministère les attendaient au bout de la rue ; il aurait été très dangereux de Transplaner avec l'état dans lequel étaient les deux sorciers. Au bout de la demi-heure de trajet, Severus s'était débarrassé des effets les plus visibles des potions, Harry ne tenait pas encore très bien sur ses pieds, mais comme une bonne partie du public avait entendu parler de ses blessures infligées par sa famille moldue, ils s'attendaient à ce qu'il soit encore en train de guérir. Malencontreusement, la Gazette du Sorcier avait reçu un parchemin concernant l'incident entre 'Harry' et son oncle la semaine précédente. Le gratte-papier qui avait fait passer l'information avait été renvoyé sur le champ, mais les dégâts étaient faits. Heureusement, le grand dossier détaillant le traitement infligé à Harry au fil des années avait été bien camouflé et seul les derniers événements avaient été rendus publics.

Le groupe passa sans encombres les postes de vérification d'identité et de baguette et un administrateur junior arriva pour les escorter dans la grande salle d'audience au dixième étage. Ils sortirent de l'ascenseur au neuvième et Sirius porta à nouveau un Harry allégé dans les escaliers, Remus le guidant dans les marches en pierre, marchant à reculons, les bras tendus pour les récupérer au cas où. Albus fit léviter Rogue, Perenelle se tenant au niveau de sa tête pour l'empêcher de se cogner dans les murs. Harry frissonna en voyant le long couloir éclairé de torches, des souvenirs lui revenant en mémoire. Il ferma les yeux, ne voulant pas repenser au cauchemar de l'audition d'août. Sirius le porta délicatement jusqu'en bas, ne le reposant pas avant qu'ils aient atteint la salle du Magenmagot, encore vide. Rogue faisait preuve d'une certaine créativité à traiter Albus de tous les noms pour refuser de faire cesser le sort de lévitation en bas des escaliers, et Harry commença à glousser en se représentant mentalement certaines des choses les plus détaillées et les plus anatomiquement impossibles que Rogue suggérait au vieil homme de se faire quand il s'était retrouvé à court d'appellations désobligeantes. Perenelle cachait un sourire en allant à côté d'un Rogue bouillant de rage et le menaçant de le frapper avec son sac à main s'il ne cessait pas immédiatement de corrompre l'esprit innocent de son petit-fils. Rogue eut tant de mal à se retenir de ricaner devant la pensée d'un Harry Potter innocent qu'il arrêta sa tirade et Albus l'installa en douceur sur un fauteuil moelleux conjuré en hâte, ne voulant pas soumettre le dos à peine guéri du pauvre homme à la torture des bancs de pierre qui entouraient la pièce ancienne.

Un second mouvement de baguette fit disparaître toute trace de l'horrible chaise d'interrogatoire et de ses chaînes. Il conjura ensuite de confortables fauteuils pour tout le groupe et libéra le jeune employé.

Les sept personnes assises dans les confortables fauteuils passèrent les vingt-cinq minutes restantes à discuter à voix basse, s'arrêtant pour saluer des amis et des connaissances. Beaucoup étaient surpris de reconnaître les Flamel, certains simplement sidérés et désireux de rencontrer le Survivant, mais encore plus remercièrent Albus pour sa participation au nettoyage drastique du monde magique la semaine précédente. Le somptueux sentiment de flottaison et d'euphorie provoqué par la potion commençait à se dissiper, laissant Harry plus alerte, mais également ressentent d'avantage les premiers signes de fatigue. Il songea que Rogue ne tarderait pas à avoir mal lui aussi, et eut envie d'en finir en vitesse pour pouvoir retourner dans leurs lits douillets.

Alors que le Magenmagot commençait à se remplir, le premier des quarante-sept hiboux faisait sa livraison du matin. Choc, silence et enfin larmes de joie commencèrent à déferler des destinataires, dont beaucoup se demandaient d'où viendrait leur prochain repas. Sirius Black, nouvellement confirmé Baron de Blackmoor, offrait non seulement l'éducation, la chambre et les frais de scolarité de tous les enfants concernés, peu importe l'âge ou la maison, mais il offrait également un support financier et de l'entraînement pour chaque adulte concerné, tout en fournissant une somme fixe permettant de subvenir aux besoins des plus jeunes enfants afin que leurs mères ne soient pas forcées de les quitter pour trouver un emploi ou de se livrer à la merci de leur famille.

A travers tout la Grande-Bretagne, le désespoir de nombreuses familles disparut, mais pour une ce fut trop tard. La Serdaigle de cinquième année Lisa Turpin avait monté les escaliers en courant pour annoncer la nouvelle à sa grand-mère, qui l'avait élevée depuis l'âge de huit ans, quand ses parents avaient été tués dans un accident de train, lui dire qu'elle pouvait retourner à l'école et que le Seigneur Black leur offrait un soutien financier pour elle et sa petite sœur pour découvrir que sa grand-mère s'était suicidée en s'empoisonnant dans la nuit. Quand son grand-mère avait été condamné lors du coup de balai dans le Magenmagot, sa grand-mère avait sombré dans une profonde dépression et rien de ce que les deux fillettes avaient pu faire ou dire n'avait pu faire aucune différence pour la sorcière au cœur brisé. Lisa ferma doucement la porte derrière elle, ne voulant pas que sa sœur de dix ans voie sa grand-mère ainsi et descendit lentement l'escalier pour renvoyer le hibou de l'école au professeur McGonagall avec une réponse bien plus triste que celle à laquelle elle pensait à peine quelques minutes plus tôt.

A onze heures précises, Albus Dumbledore se leva du confortable fauteuil dans lequel il se prélassait, lissa ses robes violettes ornées du M stylisés sur le pectoral gauche, marcha jusqu'au bout du banc et monta les trois marches, ses mouvements gracieux et fluides. Avec quelques murmures à ses collègues, il prit sa place dans la somptueuse chaise à haut dossier réservée à l'Enchanteur en Chef située à l'exact milieu du long banc. Il lissa sa barbe de la main et fit un signe de tête au greffier pour commencer à enregistrer la procédure.

Un jeune secrétaire, la voix trébuchant de nervosité, debout au bout de la grande pièce remplie d'échos, leva un grand parchemin dans ses mains tremblantes et commença à lire.

« Le rassemblement du Magenmagot va maintenant prendre place. A la place de président, Albus Perceval Brian Wulfric Dumbledore, chef du Magenmagot, pour greffier, Cates Harold Calderon. Ce rassemblement du 21 avril 1995 est ouvert. » Il passa un doigt nerveux dans son col avant de se rasseoir, plume prête posée sur le grand rouleau de parchemin.

Dumbledore se leva, abandonnant son personnage de 'gentil grand-père' et laissant son aura luire de manière autoritaire pendant un instant avant de ramener le pouvoir à lui. Il avait vérifié pendant ce bref intervalle qu'il ne se trouvait dans la pièce personne d'intentions hostiles ; n'ayant rien senti, il commença à parler. « Nous sommes rassemblés aujourd'hui pour corriger une injustice commise par l'ancien Ministre de la Magie, Bartemius Croupton Senior, il y a plus de quatorze ans. Un homme innocent a été condamné à vie à Azkaban sans procès, sans Veritaserum, sans même l'opportunité de faire face à ses accusateurs et de les interroger. Il a pu s'échapper seul, et a passé les deux années suivantes dans une quête de la justice, puisque notre propre système judiciaire avait si honteusement failli. C'est un honneur pour moi aujourd'hui d'offrir à ce sorcier nos humbles excuses et notre vœu de corriger le système corrompu qui a permis à cette parodie de justice d'avoir lieu. Sirius Black » il attendit que Sirius se lève, resplendissant dans ses robes, ses cheveux bien coupés et coiffés, ses yeux gris brillant enfin après des années de tourment.

Dumbledore continua, d'une voix stable et solennelle « Nous sommes réunis ici aujourd'hui pour proclamer votre innocence de toutes les charges dont vous avez été accusé, vous pardonner pour la charge d'évasion et vous rendre tous les droits qui vous ont été ainsi arrachés. L'acceptez-vous ? » Ils connaissaient tous sa réponse, mais les formalités devaient être observées.

Sirius se tenait fier et droit, à tout point l'aristocrate sang pur qu'il était destiné à être. « Je l'accepte. » répondit-il, attendant la question suivante.

« Je vous proclame et vous reconnais par la suivante seul et unique héritier de la famille Black, avec le titre de Baron de Blackmoor, Seigneur Black, avec tous les droits, privilèges et responsabilités attachés à cette position. L'acceptez-vous ? »

« Je l'accepte. »

« Je vous déclare le chef légitime et ultime pour toutes les matières se rapportant à la Noble et très Ancienne maison des Black. L'acceptez-vous ? »

« Je l'accepte. »

« Désirez-vous proclamer et reconnaître ici et pour toujours votre fils et héritier légitime ? »

« Par la suivante, je déclare publiquement et par la loi mon fils adoptif et héritier, Harry James Potter-Black. » Remus avait aidé Harry à se lever et il se tenait maintenant fièrement à côté de son père.

« Harry James Potter-Black, reconnaissez-vous et acceptez-vous tous les droits, privilèges et responsabilités reliés au titre d'héritier de la Noble et très Ancienne maison des Black ? »

Harry répondit clairement et résolument. « Je les accepte. »

Tout le Magenmagot se leva, sortirent leurs baguettes à l'unisson et incantèrent une longue phrase compliquée en latin. « _Tribuo is petitioner suus beneficum. Obsido quod agosco suus vox quod praeconor suus nobility._ »

Un arc-en-ciel sortit des baguettes du Magenmagot et entoura Sirius et Harry, les baignant dans un tourbillon de lumière qui sembla s'infiltrer dans leurs corps, les emplissant de chaleur et de pouvoir. Harry sentit la puissance contrebalancer la faiblesse de son corps après sa longue maladie et sourit. Sirius se tourna et le serra dans ses bras, reconnaissant son fils pour la première fois en public.

Comme prévu, Sirius recula ensuite, laissant Harry seul un court instant avant qu'il soit rejoint par Nicolas et Perenelle Flamel. A un signe de tête d'Albus, la chaude voix de ténor de Nicolas emplit la pièce, sans qu'il parle, mais clairement entendu par tout le monde.

« Moi, Nicolas Claudius Flamel, reconnais ici mon arrière petit-fils et héritier, Harry James Flamel Potter-Black et lui transmets tous les droits, responsabilités et privilèges dus à l'héritier de la maison Flamel. » Il passa les bras autour des épaules de Harry, offrant un léger soutien à l'adolescent.

Pernelle semblait maintenant grandir, son personnage de gentille grand-mère disparut et une sorcière puissante, parfaitement capable d'envoyer Dumbledore au tapis, apparut. Elle semblait avoir rajeuni de plusieurs centaines d'années et elle parla clairement et brièvement. « Moi, Pernelle Rowena Serdaigle Flamel, reconnais ici publiquement et par la loi mon arrière petit-fils et héritier, _Harry James Serdaigle Flamel Potter-Black_, le seul et unique héritier de la maison Flamel, pour devenir Lord Flamel, Duc de Tir na Nog, pour être investi de tous ses droits et pouvoirs lors de son seizième anniversaire. »

Perenelle se pencha et écarta les cheveux de Harry qui retombaient sur son front avant de l'embrasser, affirmant son identité et scellant son futur. Les membres du Magenmagot étaient tous bouche bée devant les révélations qui venaient de se faire. Alors que tous les sorciers sidérés les regardaient avec une admiration grandissante, Nicolas et Perenelle commencèrent à briller, Perenelle du bleu roi des Serdaigle, Nicolas d'un or profond. Leurs auras commencèrent à s'étirer par dessus et à travers Harry qui se tenait entre eux jusqu'à se rejoindre, prenant alors une couleur émeraude de la teinte même des yeux de Harry. La lumière augmenta jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus possible de les regarder. Un grand boum et un éclair aveuglant qui s'imprima sur les rétines de tous les spectateurs signala l'absorption de magie pure par l'enfant qui se tenait entre ses grands-parents. Harry resta immobile dans l'afflux de pouvoir jusqu'à ce que, presque au ralenti, ses genoux se dérobent sous lui et qu'il glisse lentement, son grand-père le rattrapant avant que sa tête heurte le sol.

Avec une expression de pure malice, Nicolas fit un clin d'œil à Albus, serra son petit-fils contre sa poitrine, Perenelle les entoura de ses bras et sans le moindre bruit, tous trois disparurent du bâtiment le plus lourdement protégé de Grande-Bretagne, laissant une salle pleine de témoins stupéfiés et muets.

* * *

T/N : La suite au prochain numéro. Je suis encore abasourdie par le temps qu'il m'a fallu pour traduire ce malheureux chapitre. Le prochain est plus court, j'essaierai de faire mieux.  
Bises à tous, j'espère vous revoir avant la rentrée. 


	26. Bienvenue à la Maison

_La Casse se Paie_

Réponses aux reviews :

**Lady Morgane Slytherin** : " Si on continue à surprendre Rogue comme ça, il va finir par ne plus le supporter... Bonne chance pour le prochain chapitre :) "  
_Réponse_ : Je viens de regarder les meilleurs moments de Kaamelott, juste avant de répondre aux reviews, donc ton nom me fait bien poiler... Ahem, bon, sérieusement. Hypothèse très intéressante. Tu songes à la crise cardiaque ou à la fuite éperdue ? On ne va pas vraiment le voir dans ce chapitre, mais il se rattrapera plus loin.

**Titimoony** : " Wow! Eh bien, eh bien...c'est vraiment génial !! Je suis impatiente de connaître la suite, surtout le passage sur l'île de Tir na Nôg (?) ! Cette fic a l'air plus longue que les Gardiens du pouvoir. Est-ce que la relation entre Severus et Harry va encore s'améliorer? Harry va-t-il savoir pour les souvenirs trafiqués et pardonnera-t-il ? "  
_Réponse_ : Attends, je regarde... Oui, _Casse_ est un peu plus longue (10 000 mots en gros, ce qui n'est pas négligeable). Elle est surtout beaucoup plus longue à traduire parce que je trouve qu'il ne s'y passe rien, mais je me suis engagée à la finir. Et puis bon, si ça vous plaît... (se jette au sol pour éviter les projectiles).  
Harry et Severus ? C'est tout le piquant de l'histoire ! Il va y avoir des discussions, mais je ne sais plus au juste si la vérité va être dévoilée. Je suppose que je le découvrirai en même temps que vous.  
PS : si le point d'interrogation concerne l'orthographe de cette foutue île, sache que les sources officielles (Wikipédia) indiquent Tír na nÓg, avec un accent aigu sur le i et le O.

**Mo** : " Pas mal cette fic ! J'aime bien le caractère de Rogue ! Mais vivement que Harry montre la puissance qu'il a acquise dans son esprit ! "  
_Réponse_ : C'est vrai que c'est mieux que l'OoC de _Gardiens_, mais je trouve personnellement que l'auteur le fait un peu passer pour un abruti alors que c'est un type hyper intelligent... Mais je pourrais dire bien des choses sur ce qu'écrit l'auteur.  
En ce qui concerne les pouvoirs, on commence à en parler dans ce chapitre, mais les choses devraient devenir plus amusantes dans le 27.

**Tsuda** : " Huhuhu je peux enfin mettre cette rewiew !  
J'ai commencé la lecture de cette histoire il y a compte sur ses doigts 4 jours !  
J'hésitais avec une puis j'ai choisi celle là xD  
Je cherche toujours le Harry/Severus où qu'il est ?! mais je patienterai !!  
Jusqu'à maintenant je n'ai pas été déçue et je suis contente que tu ais traduit cette fiction : sinon je ne l'aurais peut-être jamais connue ou alors pas tout de suite.  
Bref j'attend la suite avec impatience et courage pour la traduction... "  
_Réponse_ : Ce sont les lecteurs comme toi qui me persuadent de continuer. Maintenant que je lis l'anglais sans (trop) de difficulté, j'oublie ce que c'était de ne pas pouvoir lire ces histoires en anglais, qu'on voit gonflées de reviews, et dont le résumé qu'on déchiffre à grand-peine semble bien alléchant. Donc, je continue, même si parfois les auteurs me donnent envie de me taper la tête contre les murs.  
Tu m'inquiètes un peu avec la manière dont tu écris Harry/Severus... C'est pas une romance, hein, c'est juste une vague relation professoro-conseillo-paternelle. Ça va venir dans quelques chapitres, mais... garde ta patience pour l'instant, ça aide.

Je ne réponds pas aux reviews de la petite note, mais merci à vous tous, ça m'a bien regonflé le moral !

Un petit commentaire : J'ai découvert par hasard une très bonne manière de supporter la traduction des passages les plus... comment dire... sirupeux de cette histoire. J'imagine que c'est une parodie. Ne le dites surtout pas à Teacherbev ou elle va me tuer sur place.

* * *

Chapitre 26 : Bienvenue à la maison

Harry se réveilla baignant dans le plus merveilleux sentiment de chaleur et de confort qu'il pouvait jamais se remémorer. Il savoura son réveil, ses sens revenant lentement à la conscience alors qu'il se disait qu'il était décidément dans le lit le plus douillet qu'il ait jamais occupé. L'édredon de plumes d'oie l'enveloppait de douceur, c'était presque comme flotter dans les nuages. Mais il finit par se réveiller pour de bon quand il se demanda où il pouvait être. La dernière chose dont il se souvenait était ses grands-parents le reconnaissant publiquement dans la salle du Magenmagot à Londres. Il se rappelait vaguement une sensation indescriptible de pouvoir affluant avant le noir. Il supposa qu'il s'était encore évanoui ; au moins il n'était pas retourné dans la prairie vide dans son esprit.

Il ouvrit péniblement un œil et se dit qu'il avait raison, il n'avait jamais vu cette pièce ; même sans ses lunettes, il s'en serait souvenu. Forçant son deuxième œil à s'ouvrir, il tourna la tête, cherchant ses lunettes. La lumière du soleil brilla sur les verres bien connus ; il tendit la main, roulant légèrement sur le côté et s'enfonçant dans les plumes pour attraper ses lunettes sur la table de chevet vernie à côté du lit.

Après avoir mis les lunettes sur son nez, il regarda autour de lui, trop impressionné pour dire autre chose d'autre que " Punaise ! ". La chambre était grande, peinte dans des tons de bleu et de vert ; les murs étaient verts à la base et changeaient graduellement jusqu'au bleu ciel près du plafond enchanté comme celui de la Grande Salle, montrant un ciel clair parcouru de petits nuages. Le lit dans lequel il était couché avait des rideaux et tentures bleus qui faisaient presque briller le chêne poli en comparaison. Il y avait une grande armoire avec un miroir en pied qui semblait presque petite dans la vaste pièce. Le tapis vert profond au sol ressemblait plus à un gazon bien tondu qu'à un tapis. Un grand secrétaire flanqué de hautes étagères occupait le coin opposé, avec un siège de fenêtre bleu sombre entre le bureau et le lit. Juste en face, il y avait une grande cheminée de marbre blanc avec un manteau de chêne gravé. Deux grandes portes de chêne massif d'un côté de la pièce menaient probablement à un placard et à une salle de bains, en tout cas c'était à ça que ça ressemblait avec les portes à peine entrouvertes. En tournant la tête de l'autre côté, il vit une grande tapisserie, une scène de forêt avec plusieurs licornes qui broutaient dans une clairière baignée de soleil, et une troisième porte ouverte sur un long couloir avec des portes et des boiseries en chêne et de nombreux portraits, qui rappela à Harry les beaux couloirs de Poudlard.

Quelque chose à propos de la tapisserie l'intrigua et il glissa à bas de son lit pour aller voir. Oui, cette licorne était en l'air, en train de sauter par dessus l'autre. 'Plutôt bizarre... qu'est-ce qui est écrit ici ? 'Il ne faut jamais jouer à saute-mouton avec une licorne.' Bon conseil'. Il roula des yeux, s'interrogeant sur l'étrange humour de la tapisserie. Il était toujours debout devant le mur quand il entendit des pas et se tourna pour voir son grand-père entrer dans la pièce. " Ah, c'est bien de te voir debout, Harry. Je suppose que tu as faim, comme tu n'as pas dîné hier soir. Habille-toi donc et Flick te montera le chemin pour aller petit-déjeuner. " Nicolas remarqua les regards que Harry lançait encore entre la tapisserie et lui et eut l'impression de pouvoir entendre les pensées confuses du garçon. " Ah, oui, cette tapisserie. Que puis-je dire, ta grand-mère a un certain... sens de l'humour... assez étrange. Elle pensait que tu aimerais cette image. Maintenant, veux-tu aller faire ta toilette, mon enfant ? Si tu as besoin d'aide, nous t'avons assigné un elfe, appelle simplement Flick et il t'aidera pour tout ce dont tu as besoin. " Nicolas serra le garçon contre lui et après une dernière tape amicale contre son épaule, le laissa se préparer pour le petit-déjeuner.

* * *

Le temps que le choc de la disparition des Flamel avec Sirius se dissipe, Sirius n'était plus capable de parler, Remus riait à se faire dessus et Severus ne pouvait plus bouger à cause de la douleur de son dos. Albus avait fini par évacuer la pièce, promis aux Aurors stupéfaits qu'il s'assurerait de leur dire, s'il le découvrait, comment les Flamel avaient pu transplaner hors du dixième sous-sol d'un bâtiment lourdement gardé et assommé Severus pour le trajet du retour Place Grimaud, comme ils ne pouvaient pas lui donner d'autre potion antidouleur avant plusieurs heures et que le moindre mouvement lui était une torture. Il transforma un vieux lacet tiré de sa poche en Portoloin et ils rentrèrent tous les quatre Place Grimaud, espérant y trouver des indices sur où Nicolas, Perenelle et Harry étaient partis. 

Sirius monta les escaliers au galop, ses mains défaisant la délicate fermeture de ses robes en soie d'Acromantula, marmonnant des menaces envers les deux vieux 'kidnappeurs'. Il poussa la porte de sa chambre si fort qu'elle claqua contre le mur et faillit le frapper en revenant. Il lança la robe sur son lit et s'arrêta, intrigué par le craquellement qu'il avait entendu. Il savait que les poches de ses robes étaient vides, il n'y avait rien mis, mais il avait entendu le froissement typique d'un morceau de parchemin. Curieux malgré lui, il prit le vêtement et fouilla les poches avec précaution, avant de sortir un petit rouleau de parchemin attaché avec un ruban bleu foncé.

_Cher Sirius_

_Nous regrettons de vous avoir fait peur, mais nous avions peur d'être assaillis en quittant le Ministère, et nous savions qu'après l'influx de magie qui vient avec la déclaration officielle du véritable héritier d'un des Fondateurs Harry allait s'évanouir et qu'il serait très vulnérable pendant plusieurs heures._

_Nous l'avons amené à la maison pour qu'il puisse se remettre et découvrir sa demeure légitime de Tír na nÓg . Il y sera pendant un mois avant que nous revenions, ce qui devrait être demain vers onze heures du matin. Cela devrait lui donner suffisamment de temps pour se remettre pleinement de tous les événements des dernières semaines et commencer à retrouver des forces et de l'énergie. _

_Si Pompom souhaite que Severus profite également de ce temps pour guérir, ce parchemin peut être utilisé comme Portoloin pour Tír na nÓg à exactement cinq heures cet après-midi. Toute personne tenant le parchemin sera transportée quand la commande d'activation, " insula deporto ", sera dite. Le Portoloin est prévu pour transporter un maximum de dix personnes._

_A ce soir_

_Grand-mère et Grand-père Flamel_

* * *

Lisa Turpin aida sa petite sœur, Laura, à finir de remplir son petit sac de voyage avec des vêtements et les choses auxquelles elle tenait le plus avant de faire de même dans le petit sac qu'elle avait pris pour les vacances de Pâques. Elle serra les paupières, refusant de pleurer. Laura avait besoin qu'elle soit forte, elle était maintenant le membre de la famille hors Azkaban le plus âgé ; elle devait être forte pour sa sœur. 

Elle prit la petite main dans la sienne, s'assura que les deux sacs étaient bien fermés et prit une petite poignée de poudre de Cheminette. Le visage déterminé, elle lança la poudre dans les flammes et tira sa sœur avec elle, la serrant contre elle afin de passer ses bras autour d'elle. Elle dit " Trois Balais, Pré au Lard " vite afin de ne pas avaler de cendre et ferma les yeux, son dernier regard sur la maison aimée cédant la place à la vue floue de cheminées mouvantes.

Lisa trébucha sur les pieds de Laura quand elles arrivèrent dans un entremêlement de bras et de jambes dans le bar chaud et accueillant, sous l'œil de Madame Rosmerta. Celle-ci reconnut l'uniforme de Poudlard sur la plus grande des fille, et reprit son balayage du sol déjà propre, sans prêter plus d'attention aux deux enfants qui se levaient, lissaient leurs vêtements, rajustaient leurs sacs et sortaient sous le soleil de midi d'avril.

Le temps qu'elles arrivent devant les grandes portes de Poudlard, Laura était fatiguée et en sueur. " On peut s'asseoir, Lisa ? J'ai soif et je suis fatiguée. Pourquoi tu m'as amenée ici et où est Grand-mère ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Sissy ? " chouina-t-elle.

" Tout va bien, Laurie, on est arrivés et tu auras à manger et à boire dans une minute. Je dois parler au professeur Dumbledore et tu pourras t'asseoir et te reposer. " Lisa essayait de faire bonne figure pour ne pas effrayer sa sœur, mais ses nerfs fatiguaient et un sentiment de panique grandissait lentement en elle ; tout ce qu'elle voulait était se blottir dans un coin et pleurer tout son saoul. Elle ne savait pas qui était au château, mais elle ne pouvait pas penser à un autre endroit et elle souhaitait désespérément trouver un adulte, presque n'importe quel adulte, pour prendre en charge le chaos qu'était devenue sa vie.

Elle lâcha la main de sa sœur le temps d'essuyer sa paume moite sur ses robes. Prenant une grande respiration, avec un sens de détermination à s'occuper de sa petite sœur, elle grimpa résolument les marches de marbre et ouvrit la grande porte.

* * *

La panique causée par la disparition des Flamel avait cédé la place au chaos absolu Place Grimaud. Quand Sirius avait lu à voix haute la lettre d'explications qu'il avait trouvée, presque tout le monde avait commencé à réclamer son inclusion dans le voyage par Portoloin vers l'île fabuleuse. Pompom avait en effet fermement dit que Severus avait absolument besoin du temps supplémentaire pour guérir et reprendre des forces ; il n'y avait aucun moyen pour qu'il reprenne l'enseignement le lundi matin à la vitesse à laquelle il guérissait, et elle avait insisté pour venir avec eux afin de surveiller ses deux patients. 

Ron, Hermione et Ginny avaient dit qu'ils devaient venir pour aider Harry à se remettre et à récupérer tout le travail d'école qu'il avait manqué, plus le support de ses amis et l'occasion de n'être 'qu'un enfant'. Il n'y avait eu aucune discussion sur la présence de Sirius et ils avaient admis à contrecœur que Remus devait venir aussi. Cela n'était pas le problème ; le problème, c'était les trois places restantes. Molly Weasley affirmait qu'elle devait être là pour chaperonner les enfants, et tous les enfants s'accordaient pour ne pas vouloir d'elle. Tonks, Kingsley Shaklebolt et Maugrey Fol Œil s'étaient portés volontaires pour aider tous les enfants, en particulier Harry, à s'entraîner au combat et au duel. Personne ne voulait savoir au juste pourquoi Mondingus Fletcher voulait venir, mais Severus pensait en lui-même qu'il voulait étudier la possibilité de 'libérer' des antiquités sans prix.

Fred et George, ainsi que Bill et Charlie, voulaient venir sur la fabuleuse île afin de mieux connaître les Flamel et peut-être d'apprendre comment ils avaient réussi à transplaner à travers les plus solides protections du Ministère sans déclencher ne serait-ce qu'une petite alarme. Le nombre de décibels augmenta jusqu'à ce que des flammes vertes dans la cheminée annoncent l'arrivée inattendue de Minerva McGonagall, suivie par l'arrivée totalement inattendue d'une Serdaigle de cinquième année et d'une petite fille.

Tout le monde se rassit – ils s'étaient levés dans l'échauffement de l'argumentation – afin de pouvoir entendre ce que ces deux filles faisaient Place Grimaud. Le professeur McGonagall demanda à Dobby et Winky d'emmener les deux enfants à la cuisine et de leur servir à déjeuner avant de se tourner vers le directeur et de s'asseoir dans une chaise vide à côté de lui. Elle s'assura que la porte était bien fermée avant de commencer ses explications.

Elle poussa un soupir épuisé et défait avant de commencer. " C'est Lisa Turpin et sa sœur de dix ans, Laura. La lettre que nous avons envoyée est arrivée trop tard, Albus. Comme vous le savez, leur grand-père était impliqué dans la corruption du Magenmagot. Vous l'ignoriez peut-être, mais les filles vivaient avec leur grands-parents depuis le décès de leurs parents, il y a cinq ans. Leur grand-père est maintenant à Azkaban pour les quinze prochaines années, et leur grand-mère n'a pas pu le supporter. Albus, elle s'est tuée la nuit dernière. J'ai été… trop… longue… " La vieille sorcière sembla s'effondrer sur elle-même, ses épaules tremblant sous les sanglots. Albus tira son amie vers lui et la serra, son propre visage reflétant le choc et l'horreur des nouvelles.

Les occupants de la pièce se regardèrent avec honte, réalisant la puérilité de leur dispute sur qui allait passer un mois sur une île superbe, en comparaison de ce que devaient ressentir les deux filles. Sirius semblait effondré de ne pas avoir fait l'offre plus tôt, mais il n'aurait pas pu promettre le support avant d'être officiellement investi et d'avoir accès aux fonds. Il se leva et contourna la table pour parler à voix basse avec Albus qui tenait toujours Minerva.

" Albus, je pense que les enfants devraient tous aller sur l'île, ils ont plus besoin que nous d'oublier un peu cette guerre. Ils ont besoin de temps pour être simplement des enfants, pas d'entraînement, rien que de la liberté pour quelques temps. J'ai envie de voir Harry, mais il sera de retour demain et je suis sûr qu'il y aura bien d'autres occasions de voir l'île. "

Albus appuya la tête dans les longs cheveux de la sorcière blottie contre lui et croisa le regard de Sirius, levant un sourcil et baissant la tête vers Minerva. Sirius hocha la tête, comprenant que le directeur voulait inclure Minerva dans le groupe. Il tapota l'épaule de Minerva en soutien muet et retourna à la table pour emmener Arthur et Molly et leur parler en tête à tête dans son bureau.

Les cinq étudiants se levèrent silencieusement et sans dire un mot, se dirigèrent pour aller discuter dans la chambre de Harry et Ron, soudain silencieux et remerciant le ciel d'avoir leurs parents.

* * *

Harry était resté sous la douche chaude un long, long moment. La grande cabine de verre sculpté comportait de nombreuses têtes de douche à différentes hauteurs qui l'entouraient totalement de jets d'eau chaude et revigorante. Les shampoing et gel fournis chatouillaient sa peau avec une sensation de propreté et de santé contre lequel aucune concoction moldue ne pouvait rivaliser. A sa grande surprise, à l'instant où il coupa l'eau, il fut entouré de jets d'air chaud de tous côtés, qui séchèrent délicatement son corps et ses cheveux avant même qu'il pose un pied hors de la cabine de cristal. 

Il avait oublié de prendre des vêtements propres, donc il enroula une serviette épaisse et moelleuse autour de sa taille, remarquant pour la première fois qu'il lui semblait non seulement avoir pris du poids, mais aussi qu'il se sentait plus grand. Repoussant l'idée étrange, il enfila une paire de boxers en soie noire, savourant la sensation alors qu'il les enfilait sur ses hanches fines avant d'ouvrir en grand la porte de son armoire. Il regarda l'intérieur avec un silence stupéfait. Il avait pensé la veille que sa grand-mère lui avait acheté de nombreux vêtements, mais ce n'était rien comparé au contenu de la pièce agrandie. Il apercevait rayon sur rayon de vêtements, tous de la meilleure qualité et parfaitement à sa taille. La partie gauche de l'armoire comportait en haut un rayon de chemises moldues alors que le bas était rempli, étagère sur étagère, de pantalons, jeans et survêtements. La partie droite était garnie d'une large sélection de superbes vêtements sorciers à la dernière mode, robes de tout poids, couleur, tissu et utilisation : robes de tous les jours, robes de soirée, robes de duel, robes de travail et même des robes de cérémonie. L'extrémité comportait une sélection pour le moins éclectique de capes, costumes moldus et vestes ainsi qu'une nouvelle tenue de Quidditch dans les couleurs de Gryffondor. En bas, il y avait des alignements de chaussures, bottes, tennis et même plusieurs paires de pantoufles parmi lesquelles choisir.

Harry était tellement dépassé qu'il attrapa simplement le premier polo et le premier jean qui lui tombèrent sous la main avant de s'habiller rapidement, enfilant des robes vert bouteille toutes simples mais visiblement coûteuses par dessus ses épaules, certain que ses grands-parents s'attendaient à ce qu'il s'habille en sorcier.

Il prit une paire de tennis neuves, blanches avec des Vif d'Or animés, et alla vers son lit pour mettre ses chaussettes et ses chaussures. Quand il eut fini de s'habiller, il alla au milieu de la pièce et appela avec hésitation " Flick ? "

" Oui, votre Grâce ? Flick est heureux de vous servir. " Un elfe de maison était apparu presque silencieusement. Harry le regarda avec surprise ; cet elfe avait bien peu en commun avec n'importe quel elfe qu'il avait vu ou même dont il avait entendu parler. La créature avait les grandes oreilles pointues familières, les yeux ronds et proéminents et les longs doigts et orteils, mais c'était là la seule ressemblance. Cet elfe se tenait plus droit, atteignant presque le menton de Harry. Il était calme et élégant, sans bonds, sans langage fragmenté et incompréhensible, et certainement sans servitude écœurante.

" Euh... Grand-Père a dit que tu me montrerais comment aller à la salle à manger ? "

" Oui, si vous voulez bien me suivre, votre Grâce. C'est un étage plus bas, à l'extrémité est du couloir principal. " L'elfe portait un vêtement qui ressemblait à un habit de majordome en miniature. Une chemise blanche nettement repassée, avec un nœud papillon noir autour du cou. Un pantalon noir d'où dépassaient ses pieds nus, assez étranges à voir avec les longs orteils pointus. Il portait aussi une petite veste noire avec le même blason que celui qui était apparu sur les robes de Harry, mais sans bien sûr le cercle d'héritier. Sa manière de parler trahissait une éducation poussée ; sa prononciation aurait été acceptable dans n'importe quel manoir, la quantité idéale de servitude et de culture du serviteur anglais de haute gamme parfaitement évident dans la moindre de ses phrases.

Harry, sidéré, suivit Flick le long du grand couloir, ignorant les murmures et les doigts pointés des tableaux alors qu'il marchait derrière le flop, flop, flop des pieds nus de Flick sur le parquet ciré.

* * *

Narcissa était assise, parfaitement immobile, devant son thé qui refroidissait. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement autour de l'enveloppe fermée qu'elle tenait. Le cachet de cire rouge portait les armes de la famille Black nouvellement réinstallée et elle craignait de le briser, car son futur tout entier, comme celui de Drago, reposait sur la réponse contenue dans cette enveloppe de parchemin. Elle remarqua qu'un second hibou avait amené une lettre, mais en voyant le nom de Parkinson dessus, elle la posa sur l'assiette vide d'Emma Parkinson. 

Elle se força à ouvrir l'enveloppe avec un petit couteau, voulant lire la missive avant que son fils et ses invités descendent manger. Elle prit une grande respiration et commença à lire.

_Chère Cissy_

_Je regrette que Lucius ait eu si peu de pensées et de soin envers sa famille pour ruiner ainsi ton futur et celui de Drago avec sa propre vie. Je vais bien sûr annuler votre mariage et par là même te donner la permission légale de redevenir Narcissa Black._

_J'ai ouvert un compte à Gringotts à ton nom et celui de Drago ; la clé te sera remise à ta première visite à la banque. Montre-leur simplement cette lettre._

_J'ai déposé 2000 Galions pour commencer et la somme de 1000 Galions sera versée au début de chaque mois. J'ai pu établir que les fonds nécessaires à son éducation, sa chambre et sa nourriture pour cette année ont déjà été versés. Dis-moi si cette somme se révèle inadéquate. Je vais rencontrer Drago pour parler de son futur dès qu'il reviendra à Poudlard après les vacances. J'ai la joie de t'apprendre que j'ai accepté la position de professeur de DCFM et que j'espère pouvoir aider à guider Drago et ses camardes de Serpentard vers une vie plus productive que celle que son père avait prévue pour lui. _

_Fais-moi savoir si tu acceptes de m'aider dans mes démarches pour m'assurer que la réserve de serviteurs que Voldemort trouvait à Poudlard et parmi les nouveaux diplômés soit réduite au strict minimum. Nos familles doivent fournir à la nouvelle génération la chance de vivre après avoir infligé les êtres comme Bellatrix ou nos parents à notre génération. Il est temps que les familles de Sang-Pur prennent leurs responsabilités pour avoir soutenu ou ne pas avoir contrarié les crimes de quelques uns._

_Ton cousin_

_Sirius Black._

Narcissa se laissa glisser dans sa chaise, son cœur affolé ralentissant alors que la tension de tout son corps se dissipait. Sirius avait accepté et allait prendre soin d'elle et même de Drago. Elle sourit en pensant qu'elle pouvait maintenant déchirer la lettre honnie à la famille de Lucius. Elle appela Nana et lui demanda de préparer le petit-déjeuner, plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis des années.

* * *

Après le petit-déjeuner, Harry et ses grands-parents s'étaient retirés dans un bureau élégant et confortable pour commencer le long mais bienvenu processus de devenir une famille tant par le sang que par le nom. 

Perenelle et Nicolas s'étaient succédés pour raconter à Harry la longue et complexe histoire de leurs vies et lignées, puis Perenelle appela un elfe pour apporter du thé, voulant offrir au garçon une petite pause avant de lui parler de son héritage magique, dont il avait eu le premier élément la veille.

" Harry, que sais-tu à propos de Rowena Serdaigle et des autres Fondateurs ? "

" Pas grand-chose, seulement qu'elle était supposément très intelligente et créative ; Hermione en saurait plus, elle a lu _L'Histoire de Poudlard_ au moins cent fois. " Il haussa les épaules en acceptant la tasse de thé épicé que lui tenait sa grand-mère.

Nicolas retint un ricanement alors que Perenelle lui lançait un regard noir. " Eh bien, être un héritier des Serdaigle est beaucoup plus que ça. Elle était en effet une sorcière brillante ; en fait, c'est elle qui a créé les plans changeants, les pièces instables et les escaliers mouvants. C'était également une voyante, une vraie, pas un imposteur comme cette Trelawney qu'Albus a maintenant. Elle était également une Maîtresse de Potions d'un niveau presque égal à celui de Salazar Serpentard, même si très peu de gens savent ça. D'eux quatre, seul Godric ne valait rien en potions, mais il rattrapait largement ça avec ses capacités en Métamorphose et en Défense. " Perenelle, confortablement assise, se régalait à enseigner à son nouveau petit-fils tout son héritage. Les autres n'arriveraient pas avant une semaine, après tout.

" Te souviens-tu de la transmission de pouvoirs d'hier après-midi ? "

" Un peu, je me souviens m'être senti comme empli de pouvoir, et l'impression que mon esprit était accéléré et... agrandi... Oh, je n'arrive pas à l'expliquer. " dit-il, frustré et perplexe devant son incapacité à mettre des mots sur ce qu'il avait ressenti.

Perenelle se pencha en avant et regarda Harry au fond des yeux, souriant de toutes ses dents. " Ce que tu as reçu hier n'était que le début de ton héritage Serdaigle. Si nous avions connu ton existence plus tôt, tu aurais reçu la 'bénédiction de l'enfant' que tu as reçue hier le jour de tes onze ans, avant de partir pour Poudlard. Il est trop dangereux pour un enfant sans aucun contrôle de sa magie de recevoir le genre de pouvoirs et de connaissances qui sont la marque de naissance des Serdaigle. La bénédiction est conçue pour lever la première partie des limitations et des contraintes sur la magie et l'intelligence avec lesquelles les véritables descendants de Serdaigle naissent. Rowena elle-même a jeté le premier sort de limitation sur son second enfant après que son premier-né, une petite fille, ait été consumée par sa magie à l'âge de quatre ans. Comme son esprit ne pouvait pas contrôler la quantité de magie que contenait son corps, elle est morte après un accès de magie accidentelle particulièrement fort. "

Nicolas se joignit à la conversation pour la première fois. " As-tu déjà fait une magie accidentelle plus puissante que celle de tes camarades, et à un âge plus tendre ? Ou t'est-il arrivé d'apprendre quelque chose bien au delà de tes capacités et de ton âge, et en même temps avoir du mal à apprendre certaines choses plus simples ? " Harry écarquilla les yeux en se souvenant de choses qui lui étaient arrivées et qui correspondaient exactement à cette description. Avec tout le temps qu'il avait passé à ordonner ses souvenirs, il savait que ses capacités d'apprentissages étaient irrégulières et souvent inexplicables. Il n'arrivait pas à suivre Hermione, et en même temps, il produisait un Patronus corporel qui pouvait repousser plus de cent Détraqueurs en une seule fois. Il avait découvert au fil de conversations avec ses camarades de dortoir que leur magie accidentelle consistait le plus souvent à faire léviter un jouet ou un biberon, plutôt que transplaner sur le toit de leur école comme il lui était arrivé de faire alors que Dudley et ses amis le poursuivaient. Il hocha la tête, son visage s'éclairant.

Nicolas sourit à Perenelle alors qu'elle continuait ses explications. " Donc, ta magie et ton intelligence auraient dû être déliés à ton onzième anniversaire, mais comme personne n'a réalisé que Lily était notre arrière petite-fille, personne ne savait que tu étais un Serdaigle et tu as lutté contre ces limites pendant des années. Hier, j'ai simplement libéré ce qui était déjà en toi. Maintenant, nous avons tout le prochain mois pour t'aider à t'habituer à ta nouvelle puissance et à absorber les connaissances que tu as acquises hier, afin que tu puisses retourner à Poudlard sans danger de faire du mal à quelqu'un avec un sort trop fort. Tu as également besoin de temps pour te remettre de ta maladie, et être à Tír na nÓg va t'offrir ce temps. "

" C'est là que nous sommes ? " Harry regarda par la fenêtre avec un nouvel intérêt, remarquant une faible lueur dorée sur l'horizon. Un vaste gazon vert et gras menait sur un flanc à l'orée d'une superbe forêt et, sur l'autre flanc, à un lac lisse comme un miroir qui reflétait des nuages vaporeux.

" Oui, mon enfant, et dans quelques jours, quand tu te seras assez remis, tu pourras aller te promener. Tes amis arriveront dans deux jours à peu près, donc tu auras des compagnons avec qui explorer l'endroit. Maintenant, commençons à déterminer ce que tu as pu apprendre malgré les limites et remplissons ces trous dans tes connaissances. "

Avec un air de gourmandise effrayant à voir, Perenelle et Nicolas s'assirent dans le fond de leurs fauteuils, regardant Harry d'un air affectueux mais décidément rusé.

* * *

À 17 heures précises, Sirius, Minerva, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Lisa et Laura Turpin, Tonks et Pompom se serrèrent les uns contre les autres, chacun tendant un doigt vers le parchemin. Un Severus Rogue à l'air morne était soutenu par Sirius et Tonks ; Pompom serrait contre elle son grand sac rempli de potions. Chaque voyageur portait un sac contenant ses affaires ; Ron et Hermione tenaient de leurs mains libres un coffre bourré d'objets divers. L'expression de Laura était excitée malgré ses yeux rouges, mais les yeux de Lisa étaient toujours éteints par le choc. Minerva s'était à peu près remise, mais elle avait toujours le cœur brisé en regardant les deux quasi-orphelines. Son cœur se serra et elle envoya une prière au ciel pour qu'aucune des autres lettres ne soit en retard. Alors qu'elle pensait " Ce sont toujours les innocents qui paient pour les erreurs des autres ! " la sensation familière du Portoloin tira tout le monde en avant.

* * *

A/N : Oui, c'est plutôt court, mais c'était une préparation pour le prochain chapitre, et c'était donc nécessaire.  
Je ne prévois pas de mettre en place de grande histoire d'amour dans cette fic. J'aime bien lire une bonne histoire d'amour mais je ne suis pas à un point de ma vie où j'ai envie d'en écrire donc ne vous inquiétez pas à ce sujet. S'il y a romances, elles seront mineures et grandement laissées à l'imagination. (La traductrice lève les bras vers le ciel en remerciant le Seigneur). 


	27. Tír na nÓg

_La casse se paie_

Réponse aux reviews

**Gryffondor** : " Coucou  
Toujours aussi bien traduite et palpitante à lire !! J'adore toujours autant !!  
Je sens que Harry va être fou de joie de pouvoir revoir ses amis, même si cela na fait pas beaucoup dans le monde 'mortel'. Mais avec Hermione, il n'a pas fini s'il doit attraper ses cours. Elle va le fatiguer plus qu'autre chose. Heureusement que les adultes pourront l'arrêter s'ils voient que Harry se fatigue de trop.  
Par contre, j'ai hâte de voir la réaction de Draco quand il saura qu'il est maintenant sous la tutelle de Sirius.  
Gryff !! "  
_Réponse_ : Les amis arrivent dans ce chapitre, qui marque aussi le retour d'une vieille connaissance.  
Harry a énormément bossé dans son esprit, il a un bon niveau maintenant, je ne serais pas étonnée qu'il finisse avec un niveau très supérieur à la moyenne (il est vrai qu'il aurait été dommage qu'il passe par toutes ces aventures pour se vautrer à ses BUSEs).  
Drago a évolué, donc je pense que ça va bien se passer. Enfin, pas trop mal.

**nanou01** : " trop bien vivement la suite il me tarde de la lire. j'aimerais savoir a quelle vitesse tu publies? "  
_Réponse_ : Lentement. J'ai beaucoup ralenti ma cadence car j'ai moins de temps libre et j'ai encore du mal à bosser. Je me suis attelée à ma tâche plus sérieusement pour publier à Noël, mais d'ordinaire c'est assez moyen. Je te conseille de me mettre en Story Alert, ça t'évitera de venir voir tous les jours si enfin, le nouveau chapitre est sorti.

**Corentenig** : " Youpi! la suite !! C'est pas une note cette fois ci contente !  
Super comme d'habitude surtout que maintenant je lis pas mal en anglais et que j'ai commencé une autre fic de teacherbev "paddy's little pup" c'est super bien écrit chapeau pour parvenir à rendre ça aussi bien en français ! "  
_Réponse_ : Oui, _Pup_ est pas mal, mais je ne la traduirai pas. Je fais une overdose de bons sentiments... Je mène une lutte âpre pour récupérer la traduction d'un texte fabuleux qui fait déjà l'objet d'une traduction, mais mauvaise. C'est une bombe atomique.

**Viescale** : " Merci comme toujours de traduire cette fic... Cela fait toujours plaisir à lire, malgré quelques passages mièvres à souhait,..  
J'ai hâte de lire un chapitre effectivement plus long, avec Severus un peu plus.. présent... mais bon, la suite nous le dira, n'est-ce pas ?  
Merci encore et à bientôt, j'espère. "  
_Réponse_ : (rigole) Un peu, oui... Notre maître de potions préféré apparaîtra dans le prochain chapitre. Il y a juste un très rapide aperçu (et pas sous son meilleur jour, le pauvre !) dans ce chapitre.

**Grispoils** : " et encore un superbe chapitre !  
pour encourager la traductrice: MERCI A TOI POUR ME PERMETTRE DE LIRE CETTE MAGNIFIQUE HISTOIRE ! et oui, je suis une de ces amatrice de guimauve !! lol  
je me réjouis de lire la suite, et surtout l'arrivée de Severus !  
je te souhaite bon courage pour la suite  
a bientôt, biz "  
_Réponse_ : Aïe, mes oreilles. Merci pour tes encouragements !

* * *

Chapitre 27 : Tír na nÓg 

Harry était étalé sur son nouveau lit au matelas de plume ultra confortable, passant un doigt rêveur le long de la page du livre qu'il essayait de lire. Ses pensées sur la dernière semaine, et en particulier sur l'après-midi de la veille, couraient à travers son esprit de façon trop confuse pour qu'il puisse payer une attention réelle au livre d'Histoire sorcière que sa grand-mère avait insisté pour qu'il lise. Ça l'amusait de penser qu'il lisait un vrai livre d'Histoire de la magie qui contenait peu de références à la révolte des gobelins. Le livre avait été publié près de 400 ans plus tôt, donc il n'y avait pas d'histoire récente, mais l'histoire ancienne était plus juste et plus approfondie que quoi que ce fut dont il ait entendu Hermione parler.

Après le premier jour de questions, réponses et examens par ses grands-parents, ses journées s'étaient installées dans une confortable routine. Chaque matin, il était réveillé par Flick avec une tasse de thé fort et deux tranches de pain grillé avant de se rendre à son entraînement physique dans une salle de duel bien équipée. Il avait été pris en charge par un jeune elfe de maison nommé Grip, qui le guidait dans une série d'exercices destinés à retrouver ses forces. Il avait été frustré de découvrir qu'il avait perdu presque tous les muscles qu'il avait gagnés l'année précédente, mais il avait presque retrouvé la forme qu'il avait avant que sa 'maladie' ait décimé ses forces. Il attendait avec impatience de commencer à travailler avec les poids la semaine suivante, mais ses grands-parents ne l'y avaient pas encore autorisé.

Il enlevait son survêtement trempé de sueur et savourait une bonne douche chaude suivie par un massage pratiqué par l'un des guérisseurs qui se succédaient pour le soigner avant de s'habiller pour la journée et de descendre prendre un petit-déjeuner bien nourrissant avec ses grands-parents. Le reste de la matinée était occupé par des leçons données par sa grand-mère en Arithmancie et Runes anciennes, deux matières qu'il n'avait pas prises mais qu'il avait découvert aimer et même comprendre mieux qu'il l'aurait cru d'après le peu qu'il avait vu des notes d'Hermione et entendu de ses conversations alambiquées avec ses camarades. Après un long déjeuner où il discutait passionnément avec ses grands-parents, il allait faire une courte sieste dans sa chambre, où il lisait s'il n'arrivait pas à dormir.

Les après-midi étaient passés dans le laboratoire de potions le plus grand et le mieux équipé qu'il ait jamais vu, avec son grand-père ; c'était bien plus agréable qu'il avait jamais pensé que ce fut possible. Nicolas faisait des potions depuis des siècles, et avait enseigné à ses descendants ainsi qu'à une longue série d'apprentis talentueux. Sa méthode d'éducation était totalement opposée à celle de Rogue. Il avait patiemment repris au tout début pour Harry, lui montrant les ingrédients les plus basiques, comment préparer, pourquoi les choses étaient faites d'une manière et pas d'une autre, et comment les différentes méthodes de chauffer et de remuer rendaient les différents ingrédients plus puissants ou plus stables. Harry découvrit qu'il comprenait, en fait, et il commençait à comprendre que quelqu'un puisse aimer faire des potions et même en inventer de nouvelles.

Ensuite, il avait du temps libre pour aller s'amuser dehors, même s'il n'avait pas le droit de voler avant que les guérisseurs qui venaient chaque matin le masser le déclarent apte. Il se promenait dans la forêt, ramassant des ingrédients de potions frais quand il en trouvait, ou allait s'asseoir près du lac bleu, lançant du pain aux oies, aux canards et aux cygnes qui se précipitaient dès qu'ils le voyaient. Il faisait de longues marches, allant aux écuries voir les chevaux et les sombrals, et regardant les prés qui étaient toujours vides quand il passait.

Il avait eu une grosse surprise la veille quand il était venu traîner près des prés et qu'un jeune griffon très curieux était soudain arrivé et était venu vers le bord du pré, voulant examiner le jeune sorcier à l'odeur étrange. Harry avait tendu une main hésitante à travers la clôture pour toucher les plumes qui ornaient la tête d'aigle du grand lion volant avec émerveillement. Le jeune animal avait laissé la main timide le caresser puis ouvert la bouche et lancé un appel vigoureux. " _Mère, Père ! Venez voir l'enfant de Gryffondor. Il est venu à notre rencontre_. "

Harry tomba sur les fesses en réalisant qu'il comprenait le langage du jeune griffon. Il regarda autour de lui pour voir s'il y avait quelqu'un, mais ils étaient seuls sous le soleil de cette fin d'après-midi. " Est-ce que tu me comprends ? "

Un étrange bruit sifflant et craquelant sortit du bec acéré, et Harry finit par le reconnaître comme un rire. Il se leva et revint vers le griffon qui avait passé sa tête entre les planches de la clôture pour se faire caresser d'avantage, sa crête atteignant tout juste la taille de Harry. " _Tu es un jeune du sang de Gryffondor ; seuls ses enfants sont liés à nous par la magie depuis la nuit des temps. Toi et toi seul peux nous comprendre. Mes parents ont longtemps attendu ta venue. Ils savaient que tu serais ici à ce moment et m'ont conçu pour toi._ "

Harry était stupéfait et incapable de penser ou d'émettre un son alors que deux griffons adultes apparaissaient à l'orée de la forêt et marchaient de leur allure féline et légère jusqu'à l'endroit où se tenait Harry, trop sidéré pour bouger.

Le plus grand griffon était un peu plus grand que Sirius sous sa forme de Sinistros, le plus petit de la taille d'un grand chien, mais bien plus sinueux et gracieux dans ses mouvements que n'importe quel chien. Tous deux s'inclinèrent solennellement devant Harry avant que le grand mâle commence à parler, une patte étendue devant lui alors qu'il s'agenouillait sur l'autre.

" _Nous t'avons attendu, jeune Gryffondor, car ta venue nous a été annoncée voici presque cent ans. Les étoiles ont raconté tes épreuves, et dit la tâche qui a été placée sur tes jeunes épaules. Comme tu es le dernier du sang de Godric, nous faisons le vœu de soutenir tous ceux de ton espèce et nous offrons notre jeune comme ton familier, pour t'aider dans ta tâche et de guider dans les voies du griffon._ "

Le visage de Harry perdit toutes ses couleurs alors que les mots du griffon s'imprégnaient en lui. " Je ne suis pas du sang de Godric, ce n'est pas possible… Je viens juste de découvrir que ma grand-mère est Dame Serdaigle… C'est pas possible… "

L'étrange bruit craquelant se fit à nouveau entendre, sortant de la bouche des trois griffons, avant que la femelle prenne la parole. " _N'es-tu pas un Potter, enfant ? Car tous les Potter descendent de la fille bien-aimée de Godric. Et les Serdaigle viennent de ta mère, nous pouvons sentir ton sang parfaitement, c'est très fort en toi, petit. Plutôt nier avoir les yeux verts et les cheveux en bataille, ce serait plus facile que tenter de nier ton héritage, enfant._ "

Harry avait enfin été convaincu de ce nouvel héritage inconnu par le calme absolu, la logique et l'expérience des griffons. Après tout, si seuls les descendants de Godric pouvaient comprendre les griffons et leur parler, le simple fait qu'il leur parle prouvait ce point.

Harry était donc maintenant allongé sur son lit, essayant désespérément de trier et ranger ses nouvelles connaissances. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir supporter d'en apprendre d'avantage sans que sa tête explose. Abandonnant son livre, il se leva, lissa ses robes et rejoignit son grand-père pour une après-midi de potions.

* * *

Albus était rentré à son bureau après que le Portoloin ait emporté ses dix passagers à Tír na nÓg à 17 heures, incapable d'ignorer plus longtemps l'appel de ses tâches pressantes. Il devait trouver quelqu'un pouvant et voulant prendre en charge les lourdes tâches de surveiller le nettoyage et la tenue du château. Les elfes faisaient le plus gros du travail ; le concierge avait en charge la surveillance des retenues et la mise en place d'équipes d'elfes pour nettoyer tous dégâts inattendus. En fait, il faisait très peu du vrai nettoyage, à l'occasion balayer de la neige fondue, astiquer les trophées quand il n'y avait pas d'élèves en retenue pour le faire, ce genre de choses. 

Albus ne connaissait personne qui veuille prendre ce poste ; Rusard et lui s'étaient haïs, mais il regrettait amèrement que le Cracmol ait été assez fou de Dolorès Ombrage pour disparaître avec elle, surtout au milieu de l'année scolaire.

Albus se mit à glousser en pensant à demander à Molly Weasley de remplir le poste en attendant qu'il engage quelqu'un ; elle tiendrait certainement les jumeaux Weasley à l'œil. Mais il l'imagina ensuite pourchassant les deux terreurs dans les couloirs, hurlant comme une Beuglante vivante et secoua la tête, cherchant d'autres possibilités. Pour l'instant, il allait simplement demander à Odgen, le chef des Elfes de Maison, de veiller sur l'organisation globale du nettoyage ; après tout, Argus en avait fait très peu, pratiquement tout était fait par les elfes. Cependant, organiser les retenues avait été le principal travail d'Argus ; peut-être pourrait-il demander à Sybille Trelawney de surveiller les étudiants les plus difficiles ; cela serait certainement une perspective aussi désagréable que celle de passer ses retenues avec M. Rusard, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse trouver un remplaçant correct. Après tout, peut-être aurait-il à considérer l'idée de demander des conseils à Molly Weasley pour certains cas 'particuliers'.

Il écrivit 'Sirius Black' en face du poste de professeur de DCFM avec satisfaction. Il ferait un excellent travail et avait pleinement l'intention de rester de nombreuses années ; peut-être que la rumeur ridicule selon laquelle Severus voulait le poste allait enfin disparaître, ainsi que cette histoire de poste maudit ; comme si quelqu'un connaissant Severus pourrait croire qu'il veuille quitter ses potions bien-aimées pour enseigner la Défense. Albus tapota son menton avec sa plume en regardant les autres lignes qu'il devait remplir ; au moins, il avait jusqu'à l'été prochain pour faire entendre ses recommandations. Peut-être que Mme Malefoy – non, c'était Mlle Black maintenant – aimerait enseigner la Culture et l'Étiquette Sorcières ; elle connaissait parfaitement le sujet. Ou peut-être pourrait-il convaincre Mme Londubat, elle aussi connaissait le sujet sur le bout des doigts. Il devrait parler avec Severus des parents de certains de ses Serpentard qui pourraient être intéressés par un travail dans le château. Il savait très peu de choses à propos des parents qui avaient été le plus touchés par les mesures prises par le Ministère, surtout les mères. Une autre chose qu'il devrait corriger dans le futur, peut-être une Soirée de parents, ou même une Semaine des parents ? (T/N : tradition américaine. Les parents sont invités à venir voir ce que font leurs enfants à l'école).

Il roula le parchemin pour le moment, des points sombres commençant à danser devant ses yeux fatigués. Il attendait avec impatience le retour des élèves le dimanche suivant, même avec tous les bouleversements et les multiples problèmes auxquels ses étudiants allaient faire face avec les vastes changements qui s'étaient produits.

* * *

Drago et Pansy avaient fait des progrès réguliers dans leurs études et avaient même commencé à formuler quelques plans pour consolider et renforcer leur position dans la nouvelle maison Serpentard. Ils espéraient que le nouveau Directeur de maison serait raisonnable et capable de contrôler leur maison comme avait fait le professeur Rogue. Ils n'avaient rien entendu de clair au sujet de l'arrestation de Rogue, mais aucun d'eux ne doutait qu'il ait été arrêté avec les autres. Ce n'était pas un secret dans leur maison que Rogue était un Mangemort marqué ; leurs parents avaient amplement parlé de son travail d'espionner Dumbledore pour leur Seigneur. 

Drago n'avait reçu que deux autres réponses à sa pléthore de lettres d'excuses envoyées la semaine précédente, mais il avait été encouragé par ce qu'il avait reçu. Avec l'offre de paix de Blaise Zabini puis les lettres légèrement conciliatoires qu'il avait reçues de Daphné Greengrass et Cho Chang, il pourrait avoir une chance de survivre aux deux prochaines années.

* * *

Harry s'éveilla au clair soleil d'été avec un poids étrange mais étrangement réconfortant contre son dos. Les brumes du sommeil se dissipèrent alors qu'il essayait de trouver qui ça pouvait être sans réveiller le corps derrière lui. Ça ne ressemblait à aucun de ses grands-parents et les seules autres personnes qu'il avait rencontrées étaient les trois guérisseurs qui alternaient pour les séances de torture – euh, 'massages' – tous les matins. Cependant, ça ne semblait pas assez grand pour un adulte, mais il ne pouvait imaginer aucun elfe de maison, en particulier les elfes dignes et maniérés de ses grands-parents, dormir avec lui. Et en imaginant que Dobby ait réussi à le trouver, il ne serait certainement pas en train de dormir ; bondir sur le lit, d'accord, mais pas dormir. 

Harry réussit à se dégager et à se tortiller assez pour regarder par-dessus son épaule et s'arrêta de respirer. Il se trouvait blotti contre lui dans le lit une chose terrifiante, bon, peut-être pas terrifiante, mais franchement choquante. Le jeune griffon qu'il avait rencontré la veille dormait profondément, sa tête d'aigle sur l'oreiller, ses ailes pliées serrées contre le dos de Harry, ses quatre pattes de lion repliées pour tenir sur le lit. Harry recommença à respirer en voyant des points noirs obscurcir sa vision. Il haleta silencieusement, se demandant s'il pouvait appeler Flick sans réveiller la bête. Avant qu'il puisse trouver le début d'un plan, les yeux dorés du griffon s'ouvrirent et le regardèrent avec un amusement visible.

" _Bonjour, mon ami. Mon père et ma mère t'ont dit hier que ta venue avait été annoncée et que j'avais été conçu pour être ton familier. En tant que ton familier, je vis maintenant avec toi. Puisqu'il n'y a pas d'autre couche pour moi, j'ai improvisé._ "

" Oh, ben, je crois que c'est bon, mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire que tu es 'mon familier' ? Je ne peux pas t'emmener à l'école avec moi, c'est interdit. "

" _Et qui au juste à Poudlard va dire à un griffon qu'il ne peut pas rester ? Surtout comme ma mère et mon père vont m'accompagner pour voir le château._ "

" Hum… " Harry passa les professeurs en revue avant de reconnaître que personne ne serait ou assez inquiet, ou assez fou pour tenter de contrarier un griffon, même un jeune, surtout accompagné de ses parents adultes. Il avait l'idée que Dumbledore se contenterait de faire pétiller ses yeux comme un fou et offrirait des " bonbons au citron " aux bêtes. McGonagall serait ravie d'avoir un symbole vivant de sa maison ; Rogue n'était pas assez stupide pour contrarier un griffon. " D'accord, tu peux rester avec moi. Mais que fait au juste un 'familier' ? " Il était perplexe ; il avait pensé qu'Hedwige était son 'familier' ; après tout, la plupart des étudiants considéraient leurs chats et leurs hiboux comme leurs familiers ; bon sang, même Neville considérait Trevor, son crapaud, en tant que tel.

" _Eh bien, je suis ton compagnon de vie, pour t'aider, te soutenir et t'aimer. Je peux te donner des conseils quand tu en as besoin, te crier dessus si tu fais l'idiot, t'aimer quand la vie est dure avec toi et être simplement un très bon ami._ " continua le griffon. " _Mais d'abord, nous devons décider d'un nom. Je t'appelle 'Harry' mais je m'oppose à ce que tu m'appelles 'bête', même uniquement dans ton esprit. Même si, je dois admettre, parfois j'y ressemble._ " L'étrange bruit de craquellement se fit entendre de la poitrine de l'animal qui riait à sa propre farce.

" Je ne sais pas… Je veux dire, je n'ai jamais eu d'animal… pas que je te considère comme un… animal… non, je pense que tu vas être mon… ami. " Harry se précipita pour faire disparaître l'agacement qu'il avait senti venir du griffon à la mention de 'animal'. " Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de nommer qui que ce soit. Je veux dire, tous mes amis avaient déjà des noms quand je les ai rencontrés. " Punaise, il semblait de plus en plus stupide à chaque seconde. Il enfonça sa tête dans les couvertures, essayant de cacher qu'il rougissait.

Le bruit craquelant revint encore plus fort, donc il leva des yeux à moitié cachés derrière ses cheveux en bataille. Le griffon le regarda dans l'œil puis ouvrit la bouche dans une parodie de sourire absolument terrifiante. " _Pourquoi ne pas prendre le mot ami, alors ? Ça sera Amicus._ " Harry hocha la tête ; une créature pourvue d'un bec pareil pouvait se nommer comme elle le voulait.

Tous deux passèrent quelques minutes à commencer de faire connaissance avant que Flick entre dans la chambre, envoyant Harry dans sa salle de bains pour se préparer.

* * *

Quand Harry apparut au petit-déjeuner, ni Perenelle ni Nicolas ne semblèrent surpris de voir Amicus trotter joyeusement derrière lui, comme une effrayante ombre dorée. La table comportait même un bol plein de morceaux de viande crue à côté de la place de Harry donc, en haussant intérieurement les épaules, Harry posa simplement le bol par terre là où le griffon pouvait l'atteindre et attaqua son propre repas. 

Sa grand-mère attendit qu'il ait presque fini avant de lui demander comment avait eu lieu son réveil. " Et qu'avez-vous choisi comme nom pour ton familier ? Nous l'avons appelé petit et enfant, mais maintenant que vous êtes liés, je suis sûre qu'il va vouloir être nommé autrement. "

" Euh, oui, il m'a dit que son nom était Amicus, vous savez, le mot latin pour 'ami', comme je ne savais pas trop comment l'appeler. Vous saviez qu'il allait se lier avec moi ? Pourquoi vous ne me l'avez pas dit avant qu'il me fasse une peur bleue ce matin ? " demanda Harry, énervé en voyant que ses grands-parents lui avaient caché des choses.

Nicolas tendit le bras et lui tapota la main pour le calmer. " Oui, nous savions qu'Amicus allait se lier à toi à un moment ou un autre, mais nous ne pouvions pas te dire au risque d'influer négativement sur le lien. Le lien devait être naturel ; il devait venir volontairement et librement, sans aucune influence d'un côté ou de l'autre, de nous-mêmes ou des parents d'Amicus. Et c'est ainsi que cela s'est produit, n'est-ce pas ? "

Harry réfléchit à la manière dont ils s'étaient rencontrés tous les deux, il avait tendu la main le premier et avait caressé la tête d'aigle d'Amicus avant d'entendre la 'voix' du griffon dans sa tête. Sans savoir comment, il s'était senti attiré par l'animal, plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été par n'importe quelle créature. Il ne pouvait pas expliquer ce qu'il avait ressenti, mais il avait 'su' qu'il était parfaitement en sécurité et qu'il devait aller accueillir le griffon. " Oui. " dit-il en hochant la tête. " Je savais que je ne risquais rien et qu'il voulait que je le caresse. Je l'ai 'senti' avant même qu'il me parle. " Amicus leva la tête et passa son bec le long du bras de Harry en une longue caresse. " _C'est comme je te l'ai dit, enfant, je suis pour toi et toi pour moi_. "

Ils discutèrent des soins et de la nourriture à apporter à une jeune griffon avant que Perenelle se tourne vers Harry, ses yeux bleu clair scintillant d'une manière presque aussi effrayante que pouvaient l'être ceux de Dumbledore. " Je pense que cette journée va te plaire, non seulement les guérisseurs t'ont autorisé à faire de la magie à nouveau, mais tes amis vont arriver ce soir pour passer les trois prochaines semaines avec toi avant de rentrer à Poudlard pour la fin de l'année. "

Harry bondit en l'air, un poing levé au dessus de sa tête en criant de joie. Amicus cria avec lui, le bonheur se répandant en lui par leur lien tout nouveau formé.

* * *

Amélia avait travaillé de longues heures pour établir les grandes lignes de la nouvelle loi sur la magie des mineurs et elle était enfin prête à la présenter au nouveau Ministre de la Magie, Rufus Scrimgeour, cet après-midi. Elle avait totalement abrogé les restrictions sur la magie en présence d'un sorcier ou d'une sorcière adulte et entraîné. La magie était toujours limitée pour l'usage sans surveillance pour quiconque n'avait pas passé ses BUSEs avec un 'Acceptable' ou plus en Sortilèges, Métamorphose et Défense et bien sûr, toute magie était strictement interdite devant des Moldus non-initiés. Elle prévoyait d'offrir des Portoloins sûrs pour tous les jeunes étudiants et ceux qui n'avaient pas obtenu l'autorisation, qui étaient nés de moldus ou élevés parmi les moldus, afin qu'il existe des endroits protégés et des moments précis pour qu'ils puissent pratiquer leur magie. 

Elle quitta son bureau, contente de son travail. Maintenant, si elle pouvait le faire passer par le nouveau Magenmagot sans grandes modifications, ses longs efforts seraient récompensés.

* * *

Stanislaw et Emma Parkinson étaient assis dans la petite chambre que Narcissa avait attribuée à Emma et parlaient de comment les choses allaient se passer pour les deux prochaines années, jusqu'à ce que Stanislaw soit assez grand pour aller à Poudlard. Emma avait accepté avec joie l'offre du Seigneur Black ; ça les garderait logés et nourris, mais il n'y avait pas beaucoup plus. Ils pourraient survivre sans qu'elle ait à trouver du travail, mais il n'y aurait plus d'argent pour des extra et certainement rien pour les leçons supplémentaires de son fils. 

" Stanislaw, je peux rester à la maison avec toi et nous pouvons faire les leçons ensemble, mais il n'y aura pas d'argent pour des cours par correspondance ou du superflu. Nous pourrons avoir une petite maison à nous, peut-être près d'autres sorciers de ton âge. Ou je peux continuer à chercher un travail et tu pourras aller à une école primaire magique. Si je travaille, je ne serai pas à la maison tout le temps et tu devras te débrouiller seul parfois, mais il y aura plus d'argent et nous pourrons nous arranger pour que tu aies des cours de potions, car je sais que tu adores ça et que je n'y suis pas vraiment douée. Mais ça te concerne aussi, dont je veux savoir ce que tu veux. D'une façon ou d'une autre, je devrai trouver un travail quand tu iras à Poudlard, car le support du Seigneur Black cessera quand tu auras ton diplôme. "

Stanislaw semblait au bord des larmes, il voulait juste que les choses redeviennent comme elles étaient la semaine d'avant. Bien sûr, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup d'argent, son papa travaillait pour le Ministère, mais ils avaient été bien et maman restait à la maison avec lui. Maître Landry et ses cours de potion lui manquaient beaucoup, mais il ne voulait pas non plus que sa maman quitte la maison tous les jours. Emma sembla comprendre car elle se leva et serra le garçon dans ses bras, chose qu'il n'aurait pas laissé faire avant les bouleversements de la semaine précédente. " Attendons cet été quand Pansy sera rentrée pour décider, d'accord ? Je peux attendre jusque là et peut-être que je trouverai un poste de comptable avec une maison assez proche pour nous. " Elle ébouriffa les cheveux blonds du garçon et lui donna une petite tape sur les fesses, l'envoyant jouer dans le petit jardin pendant qu'elle recommençait à écrire des lettres, la première au professeur Vector, son ancien professeur d'Arithmancie, pour demander une lettre de recommandations. Elle avait pris des leçons particulières avec la sorcière et espérait pouvoir se le rappeler après dix-sept ans.

* * *

Albus et Remus étaient en train de ranger et d'emballer les épouvantables effets personnels que Dolorès Ombrage avait laissés derrière elle quand Remus tomba sur un poster très perturbant. Il tendit à bout de bras le grand cadre empli d'un collage de photographies et eut un haut-le-cœur en voyant Ombrage poser presque nue. " Hé, Albus, on accroche ça dans le bureau de Severus comme cadeau de bienvenue ? Je suis sûr qu'il regrette le temps où Dolorès l'appelait son 'Sevinou', vous ne pensez pas ? " Il commença à ricaner en examinant les différentes photos. 

Albus se tourna pour voir ce qui faisait rire Remus et s'immobilisa, les yeux ronds, en voyant le cadre qui menaçait de tomber des mains de Remus tellement il riait. Albus essaya, essaya vraiment, mais il ne put empêcher sa tête de partir en arrière alors qu'il éclatait de rire. " Ou alors nous pourrions l'accrocher dans les quartiers de Minerva afin que ce soit la première chose qu'elle voie tous les matins. " réussit-il à articuler avant que tous deux renoncent au langage parlé pour un bon moment. Ils finirent par décider de l'accrocher dans la salle des professeurs afin que tout le monde puisse en profiter sans effrayer les étudiants.

* * *

Harry marchait de long en large, mordillant ses lèvres en attendant impatiemment ses amis. Il ne savait pas exactement qui allait arriver, ses grands-parents avaient simplement dit qu'ils avaient laissé un Portoloin qui pouvait transporter jusqu'à dix personnes mais ils ne savaient pas non plus qui venait. Amicus ricanait quand un grand tas de bras et de jambes apparut au milieu de l'entrée déserte, suivi par un hurlement de douleur. McGonagall et Madame Pomfresh commencèrent aussitôt à pousser les étudiants de dessus Rogue, qui avait réussi à apparaître sous le groupe. Après le cri, Rogue s'était heureusement évanoui et les corps en pagaille s'arrangèrent en peu de temps en humains reconnaissables. 

Harry courut vers eux, étreignant Hermione, Ron et Ginny avant de se tourner pour voir qui d'autre était arrivé. Sirius se précipita vers lui et l'attrapa par les épaules dès que le trio se fut écarté. Il le serra contre lui et l'embrassa. " Harry, bonhomme, tu as l'air beaucoup mieux. Je sais que ça ne fait que quelques heures, mais tu as l'air en meilleure forme. "

Harry expliqua qu'il s'était écoulé une semaine pour lui et qu'on lui avait fait faire des exercices et fait prendre une bonne nourriture pour lui donner des forces quand Madame Pomfresh se tourna vers lui et demanda où ils pouvaient installer le professeur Rogue afin qu'il puisse récupérer au calme.

" Flick ! " appela Harry, n'attendant que quelques instants avant de voir apparaître l'élégant elfe. " Nos invités sont arrivés, et le professeur Rogue est blessé. Peux-tu montrer à Madame Pomfresh la suite préparée pour eux et avertir les guérisseurs qu'ils sont arrivés ? "

La professeur McGonagall se tourna, Rogue lévitant devant elle, et suivit le flop-flop des pieds nus de Flick dans le grand escalier menant eu premier étage. Madame Pomfresh les suivant en gloussant devant la malchance de son patient. Harry se tourna vers le groupe et remarqua pour la première fois les deux filles Turpin et Tonks.

" Salut, Tonks ! " dit-il joyeusement à son Auror préférée (et maintenant cousine). Il alla vers les deux filles ; il en reconnaissait vaguement une qui portait l'uniforme de Serdaigle et l'autre qui lui ressemblait tellement qu'elle ne pouvait être que sa petite sœur. " Salut, je suis Harry Potter, je ne crois pas qu'on se soit déjà parlé, mais je t'ai vue à l'école. Tu es en cinquième année aussi, non ? " Il tendit la main. Lisa la prit avec hésitation ; elle avait entendu des rumeurs et même lu des articles de la Gazette du Sorcier pas particulièrement flatteurs envers le jeune sorcier.

" Lisa Turpin, et c'est ma petite sœur Laurie. Nous n'avions nulle part où aller alors le Seigneur Black nous a invitées à venir ici, où que ce soit. " Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit Amicus. Elle poussa un cri bref qui fit remarquer à tout le monde le petit griffon tranquillement assis sur ses hanches, regardant la scène avec amusement, le bec ouvert.

" C'est... c'est un griffon do-doré, Harry ! " dit Hermione en bégayant de surprise.

" Oui... je vous présente Amicus. C'est mon familier et il viendra à Poudlard avec nous quand on repartira dans trois semaines. " dit Harry en savourant les expressions de ses amis.

Lisa pâlit. " Trois semaines ? Mais on va manquer les cours ! On est jeudi soir et l'école reprend lundi. Je ne peux pas manquer trois semaines de cours, j'ai les BUSEs ! "

Tout le monde regarda Hermione, s'attendant à ce qu'elle pousse un cri outragé du même genre, regardant Harry pour avoir une explication sur l'écoulement du temps à Tír na nÓg. Mais Harry n'eut pas à essayer d'expliquer quelque chose qu'il comprenait à peine, comme ses grands-parents descendaient l'escalier pour accueillir en personne les invités de Harry.

" Ah, je vois que vous êtes bien arrivés. Venez, le thé est prêt, et nous pourrons répondre à toutes les question de Mademoiselle Turpin. " Perenelle les invita dans le salon du rez-de-chaussée d'un geste gracieux du bras, les incitant à la suivre dans la pièce chaudement décorée.

* * *

Voldemort regarda le petit salon du manoir familial élégant mais modeste où Boris les avait fait apparaître, satisfait des bien meilleures conditions d'hébergement, même s'il ne laissa rien paraître sur son cruel visage reptilien. Un tapotement respectueux à la porte attira son attention et il se laissa aller dans la vieille chaise au haut dossier, les jambes croisées à la cheville, un bras soigneusement étiré dans une insolence calculée sur le bras doré de son siège. 

" Entrez. " fit-il avec le montant exact d'ennui et d'aristocratie.

Boris pénétra dans la pièce, respectueusement incliné sur un plateau d'argent qu'il tenait avec précaution. Plusieurs assiettes couvertes y émettaient un fumet délicieux, même si Voldemort n'admettrait jamais qu'il était affamé et plus qu'impatient de manger autre chose que la pâtée pour cochons que le petit hôtel appelait un repas.

" M-mon Seigneur. " Boris attendit poliment, la tête inclinée, que son maître lui donne la permission de parler.

Voldemort sourit en constatant la servitude dans le ton et les manières de l'homme. Peut-être resterait-il un peu en Albanie, ils savaient parfaitement traiter les gens de haut rang, pas comme ces incapables d'Angliches qu'il avait eu comme disciples. Les sorciers anglais de Sang Pur n'avaient jamais réellement appris leur rang, pensa-t-il dans une légère introspection. " Tu peux laisser le plateau. " daigna-t-il enfin dire après un court moment, le désir de faire mariner le sorcier luttant contre les odeurs délicieuses assaillant ses narines. Les odeurs gagnèrent aisément et il attendit à peine que Boris déploie une petite table près de sa chaise avant de libérer son serviteur afin de pouvoir examiner ces assiettes.

* * *

Sirius avait expliqué aux Flamel le pourquoi de la présence de Lisa et Laurie pendant qu'on montrait aux filles une salle de bains pour qu'elles puissent se rafraîchir avant que le thé soit servi. Harry réussit à étreindre rapidement Lisa et à lui murmurer des condoléances sincères avant que tout le monde s'assoie et que Perenelle serve à boire à l'assemblée. Harry regarda le visage de Lisa avec attention alors qu'il présentait ses grands-parents aux nouveaux arrivants. 

" Vous... vous... vous êtes Dame Serdaigle ! " bégaya Lisa après plusieurs tentatives en rattrapant rapidement sa tasse de chocolat chaud qui menaçait de se répandre sur son uniforme.

" Oui, mon enfant, je le suis. Je le suis depuis très longtemps. Et tu connais Harry par l'école, n'est-ce pas ; il est Seigneur Serdaigle, le savais-tu ? " Perenelle avait une expression que tout le monde connaissait pour l'avoir trop souvent vue sur le visage de Fred et George. Elle préparait certainement quelque chose.

Lisa regarda Harry qui avait baissé la tête, le visage pratiquement caché, mais ce qui était visible écarlate.

" Mais il... il n'est pas à Serdaigle, c'est un Gryffondor ! " Lisa regardait de Harry à Perenelle, se demandant si la vieille femme se payait sa tête.

Perenelle sourit d'un air malicieux et laissa tomber la bombe suivante. " Eh bien, oui, mais son père était le Seigneur Gryffondor, après tout, donc il est aussi Seigneur Gryffondor. Tu peux le savoir en voyant qu'il est suivi d'un griffon. " Harry en avait assez. Il regarda sa grand-mère hilare et feula : " Ça suffit, Grand-mère ! Je pense que nous pouvons changer de sujet maintenant. Alors, Tonks, j'ai été surpris de te voir, pas que tu ne sois pas la bienvenue, mais je m'attendais à ce que quelqu'un d'autre te coiffe au poteau. "

Tonks sourit, ses cheveux prenant la couleur exact des plumes d'Amicus et son nez s'allongeant dans une bonne imitation de bec. " Eh bien, Molly ne voulait pas laisser les filles venir sans un chaperon 'correct'. Désolée, Mme Flamel, apparemment vous n'avez pas été jugée suffisante pour vous occuper de ces canailles. Donc, il y avait le choix entre Arabella Figg, Molly Weasley et moi... et ça a été moi. " Elle gloussa quand Sirius se frappa le front d'un air tragique et dit " Merci à Merlin et tout les dieux pour ça ! "

* * *

Tout le monde avait été mené à sa chambre après une fête de bienvenue à faire rougir celles de Poudlard, même s'ils avaient dû traîner Hermione et Lisa hors de l'immense bibliothèque pour une petite visite de la maison avant d'aller au lit. Seule la promesse de leçons pour le matin suivant les avait convaincues de quitter la pièce, tout en faisant grogner Ron qui regarda Harry alors que le support espéré de son meilleur ami ne se manifestait pas. 

Harry s'était souvenu de demander à Flick de préparer un lit pour Amicus afin d'éviter de se retrouver à partager de nouveau un lit avec un animal à bec acéré et griffes pointues. Il s'endormit en souriant, la douce voie mentale de sa nouvelle famille 'ronronnant' dans son esprit, attendant avec impatience les nouvelles aventures qui allaient arriver le lendemain.

* * *

JOYEUX NOËL À TOUS ! 


	28. Vacances sur l'Île

_La casse se paie_

Réponse aux reviews

**grispoils** : « pauvre Severus !! Il n'a vraiment pas de chance... se faire écraser en arrivant !!  
Je suis curieuse de lire la réaction des professeurs quand ils verront le "collage" d'ombrage !!lol »  
_Réponse_ : Et moi donc. Je vois bien Rogue s'enfuir en courant, s'enfermer dans ses cachots et ne plus ressortir tant que Albus (un peu gêné) et Remus (mort de rire) ne lui auront pas présenté leurs excuses. D'autres idées ?

**Tsuda** : « Pauvre Rogue, s'évanouir dès son arrivée XD  
Sinon hm un Griffon comme familier, la chance !! »  
_Réponse_ : Mmm, oui, mais je te dis pas les frais de manucure... Hagrid va bondir au plafond quand il va le voir ! Et je vois bien aussi la tête de Dean et Seamus quand Harry va leur dire qu'il dort avec lui ! Bon, blague à part, je suis en train de bosser sur une série de fanarts représentant notre peluche vivante préférée. Ça vous donnera enfin une raison de venir sur mon blog !

**viescale** : « Oui, merci joyeux Noël à toi aussi, beau cadeau que tu nous as fait là...  
Bien que j'ai été déçu de ne faire qu'entrapercevoir Severus, une fois encore... mais je vais me consoler en pensant au splendide griffon... »  
_Réponse_ : C'était fait pour :-)  
On verra bien Rogue dans ce chapitre (je devrais mettre ce genre d'avis en gras pour que tout le monde le voie bien), il a un gros paragraphe rien qu'à lui. Tu vas adorer.

Et puis sinon, merci pour tous vos vœux ! Noël s'est très bien passé, j'espère qu'il en a été de même pour vous. Ah, et bonne année !

Oh, dites, en passant, vous n'avez pas remarqué quelque chose de bizarre avec le nombre de reviews ?

* * *

Chapitre 28 : Vacances dans l'Île

Harry se réveilla avec des plumes plein le nez, ce qui le fit bondir hors du lit et amorcer une fuite paniquée avant que le son d'un rire de griffon réussisse à traverser le brouillard dans lequel il se réveillait habituellement. Il se laissa tomber à plat ventre sur le lit, les bras écartés, ses doigts cherchant à instaurer un contact avec un cou de griffon, mais rata sa cible et glissa sur le drap de satin, retombant de l'autre côté du lit en un tas embrouillé de draps, oreillers et adolescent râleur. Le rire dans sa tête redoubla de volume, suivi par les gloussements familiers de Ron et le rire-aboiement de Sirius.

Harry réussit à dégager sa tête juste assez longtemps pour foudroyer du regard son public hilare avant de tirer les couvertures par-dessus sa tête pour masquer son embarras, rêvant qu'ils disparaissent de la surface de la terre.

« Dommage que Colin ne soit pas là avec son appareil, hein ? » réussit à dire Ron à travers son rire.

« Vous voulez pas me tuer tout de suite et qu'on en finisse ? » gémit une voix écœurée de sous le tas de couvertures.

Sirius riait toujours devant la tête de son fils, mais il essayait de le dégager. « Allez, Harry, debout. On nous a dit que tu te levais tôt pour ton entraînement. Tonks et moi avons besoin de toi pour montrer à cette bande de gamins engourdis ce qu'il faut faire. Ensuite, ton grand-père a promis de nous montrer de nouvelles techniques de duel. »

La tête de Harry jaillit, il se mit debout en laissant tomber les couvertures autour de lui. « Pourquoi tu l'as pas dit plus tôt ? Attends, je m'habille et j'arrive. » Sirius hocha la tête, le sourire encore aux lèvres devant les singeries du griffon et la réaction de Harry, et quitta la pièce, mais Ron resta, voulant parler avec son meilleur ami avant qu'ils rejoignent les autres.

« Euh, Harry, je peux te parler un peu… tu sais… tout seul ? » Ron regardait ses tennis, une nouvelle paire, si blanches qu'elles en brillaient presque. L'armoire de sa chambre contenait tout un ensemble de nouvelles robes, vêtements moldus et chaussures, qu'il avait découverts au matin.

Harry s'assit au bord de son lit, repoussant les couvertures pour que Ron puisse s'asseoir à côté de lui. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? » Le visage de Harry montrait de l'inquiétude pour son ami.

« Non, rien de mal… enfin… pas vraiment. Je voulais juste… tu sais… m'excuser pour tout ce que j'ai dit et fait l'année dernière. Tu sais… quand j'étais jaloux ? Je veux dire, je ne sais pas ce qui t'es arrivé, personne ne savait l'année dernière. Je suis un peu en colère que tu n'aies rien dit, je t'aurais aidé comme on a fait cet été. Mais bon, Sirius, Dumbledore et même maman nous ont un peu expliqué comment tu ne voulais pas que quelqu'un sache et que ça ne changeait pas qui tu étais et bon… que j'ai vraiment été crétin pour la manière dont je t'ai traité. Maman m'a montré une grosse assurance qu'ils ont avec papa, comme ils ont sept enfants, tu sais. Et elle m'a demandé si je pensais que tu serais jaloux s'ils mourraient que je recevais de l'argent de l'assurance, comme tu as de l'argent de tes parents. Ça m'a fait beaucoup réfléchir et je me suis dit… tu sais… que tu t'en ficherais si j'avais de l'argent et tu n'en avais pas. Je veux dire, tu n'as pas été jaloux quand je suis devenu Préfet et tu n'as même pas pensé comme tout le monde que ça aurait dû être toi et pas moi. »

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire et il hocha simplement la tête. « Ensuite Sirius m'a raconté comment il avait grandi avec ses parents qui le détestaient et qu'il était malheureux, même si sa famille avait beaucoup d'argent. Et avec tout ce qui t'est arrivé… je crois que ce que je veux dire c'est que… ça me dérange pas que tu sois Seigneur ou Duc ou quoi que ce soit et plus riche que Malefoy, parce que tu es juste Harry pour moi… juste mon meilleur ami. Et si tu veux partager… ou m'acheter des choses et partager ce que tu as avec moi, ça ne me gêne pas parce que je partage ce que j'ai avec toi, mes parents et mes frères et sœur. » Ron regarda timidement son meilleur ami depuis cinq ans, se demandant si Harry comprenait ce qu'il essayait maladroitement de lui dire.

Harry sourit et le serra virilement avec un bras avant de lui donner un petit coup de poing dans l'épaule. « Merci. Je donnerais tout ce que j'ai pour avoir grandi avec mes parents, ou même maintenant. Je me demandais pourquoi tu étais jaloux de moi, quand j'étais tellement jaloux de toi. J'adore ta maison, le caramel maison de ta mère et ses pulls, parce qu'ils sont remplis d'amour et que c'est quelque chose qu'on ne peut pas acheter. Bon, assez de sentiments, allons écraser les filles, on est dépassés en nombre et on doit sauver l'honneur des mâles. »

Les deux garçons dévalèrent les escaliers et patinèrent dans les couloirs aux parquets bien cirés, se payant une entrée théâtrale dans la salle de sport en glissant sur les genoux.

* * *

Les Malefoy et les Parkinson mangeaient le petit-déjeuner dans une ambiance beaucoup plus légère après que l'offre de Sirius ait été reçue et acceptée, lorsque deux hiboux d'allure passe-partout entrèrent par la fenêtre ouverte et se posèrent sur la table, faisant valser les toasts posés sur un plat au centre de la table. 

Drago tendit la main, comme il était le plus près, récupéra les deux parchemins, en tendit un à sa mère et garda l'autre, le tournant timidement entre ses doigts. La parchemin portait l'impressionnant sceau du Baron de Blackmoor, son nouveau gardien.

« Que dit ton oncle Sirius, Drake ? » Narcissa regardait son fils avec curiosité, laissant sa propre lettre fermée à côté de son assiette.

Drago prit le couteau à beurre posé à côté de son aissette et l'utilisa pour briser le cachet de l'enveloppe avant de déplier précautionneusement l'épais parchemin.

_Cher Drago_

_J'ai écrit à ta mère pour lui offrir l'annulation officielle de son mariage avec Lucius Malefoy ainsi que la protection et le soutien de la famille Black. Elle t'a laissé la décision de rompre officiellement les liens avec ton père. _

_Je t'écris pour renouveler mon serment de te protéger et de te soutenir si tu choisis de prendre officiellement le nom de Drago Amgius Black._

_J'occuperai le poste de professeur de DCFM dès la rentrée la semaine prochaine donc tu pourras me voir à Poudlard. Mon fils, Harry Potter-Black, a fait le serment de continuer à te traiter de la manière dont il t'a traité jusque là. Si tu te retiens de l'insulter et/ou de l'attaquer physiquement ou de t'en prendre à ses amis, il continuera de t'ignorer._

_Si je deviens ton gardien, il est de mon sincère conseil que tu te retiennes d'insulter ou d'attaquer qui que ce soit, pas seulement les Gryffondor. Je suis prêt à t'aider à changer la direction de ta vie, mais tu dois faire non seulement le premier pas mais aussi ceux qui suivront. Personne ne peut te forcer à changer, Drago, cela doit venir de toi. J'espère que tu as encore en toi non seulement la volonté de changer mais aussi la force et le courage de faire ce changement._

_Rappelle-toi, tu n'es pas seul. Ta mère et moi serons là pour t'aider dans chacun de tes pas._

_Ton cousin_

_Sirius Black_

_Baron Blackmoor_

Drago finit sa lecture à voix haute pour sa mère et les Parkinson. Il ne lui fallut qu'un moment pour prendre sa décision ; après tout, Sirius Black, un homme qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré, lui offrait plus d'encouragements et d'acceptation que son père lui en avait jamais offert toute sa vie durant. Il regarda sa mère et hocha la tête, une sensation de chaleur se répandant dans sa poitrine à la vue de la fierté brillant dans ses yeux.

* * *

Harry avait tout juste réussi à suivre Ron pendant leurs exercices du matin mais ils étaient tous les deux épuisés et haletants alors que Tonks et Patmol riaient devant leur mine déconfite, tous deux transpirant seulement un peu à la fin du long programme d'exercices. Aucune des filles n'avait été capable de finir, et s'étaient laissées tomber alors que les deux garçons finissaient avec les adultes. Harry était presque aussi maladroit que Tonks, il devait encore s'habituer à sa nouvelle taille, due aux potions que Pompom lui avait fait ingurgiter pendant sa maladie, le transformant en grande tige aux mouvements incertains. Amicus n'avait cessé de faire des commentaires railleurs mais hilarants qui n'avaient pas aidé à sa concentration et avaient provoqué des regards perplexes des autres jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par éclater de rire à un commentaire particulièrement salé et explique sa connexion mentale avec son familier et ce qu'Amicus lui faisait subir. 

Les enfants, et même Tonks et Sirius restèrent sidérés et sans voix quand les deux professionnels furent battus à plate couture par Nicolas dans un combat à deux contre un si déséquilibré que les deux plus jeunes en avaient honte. Nicolas avait simplement ri avant d'admettre qu'il avait plus d'entraînement qu'eux et qu'il avait probablement oublié plus qu'ils n'en avaient appris. Il se mit ensuite à enseigner patiemment au groupe comment se protéger de presque tout sort ou maléfice, utilisant d'anciens sorts de bouclier dont Tonks et Sirius n'avaient jamais connu l'existence, sans parler de les apprendre. Il leur enseigna ensuite comment esquiver et se déplacer, ce qu'il leur dit avoir appris comme nécessité pour les combats à l'épée, mais dont il avait vite réalisé que cela utilisait bien moins d'énergie magique d'esquiver un sort que de le bloquer, et qu'en se déplaçant on pouvait jeter un sort alors que jeter un sort de bouclier empêchait de jeter tout autre sort, net désavantage face à un adversaire plus doué que vous ou dans des circonstances éprouvantes.

A la fin des deux heures d'entraînement, tout le monde sauf Nicolas était en sueur, le souffle court et prêt à s'effondrer au sol alors que le sorcier largement centenaire riait à gorge déployée du manque d'énergie de la jeunesse. Sirius fit le vœu de s'entraîner et de s'entraîner et de s'entraîner encore, mais il pourrait infliger au moins un combat digne de ce nom au vieil homme avant l'été où ils allaient revenir sur l'île pour que Harry et ses amis puissent à nouveau s'entraîner.

* * *

Les six adolescents et les deux adultes s'étaient douchés et habillés de frais avant de rejoindre les grands-parents de Harry, le professeur McGonagall, Madame Pomfresh et un professeur Rogue de méchante humeur pour un petit-déjeuner bien nourrissant. 

Perenelle finit sa brioche tartinée de crème aigre et de gelée de framboises avant de commencer à expliquer au groupe l'emploi du temps des trois semaines à venir. « Comme ce matin, vous vous lèverez à six heures pour trente minutes d'exercice, puis duel et Défense jusqu'à huit heures et demi, douche et petit-déjeuner à neuf heures. Severus, ce sera l'heure de votre rééducation, suivie par des massages et un bain à remous avec des simples. Après le petit-déjeuner, vous vous séparerez pour les leçons. Hermione, Lisa et Harry auront un cours de Runes Anciennes et d'Arithmancie pendant que Ron, Ginny et Laurie feront de la Métamorphose et des Sortilèges avec le professeur McGonagall jusqu'à onze heures quinze, heure à laquelle vous échangerez vos places, jusqu'au déjeuner à treize heures.

« Après le déjeuner, les enfants, vous aurez un cours de Potions avec mon mari et le professeur Rogue jusqu'à quinze heures trente à seize heures, heure à laquelle vous pourrez aller vous promener dehors, jouer au Quidditch ou simplement profiter du parc. Non, Hermione et Lisa, cela ne signifie pas lire à la bibliothèque, vous pouvez lire, mais dehors. Le dîner est à sept heures et il sera ensuite l'heure du travail individuel, de la lecture ou des jeux calmes jusqu'au coucher à dix heures. Les week-ends sont libres en dehors de l'exercice du matin qui commencera à huit heures au lieu de six. Des questions ? » Elle regarda le groupe, un sourcil levé, mais personne n'avait la moindre objection. En fait, le professeur Rogue semblait ravi à l'idée de préparer des potions avec Nicolas Flamel, même s'il devrait pour cela supporter les morveux ignorants.

Les adultes avaient discuté et organisé l'emploi du temps la veille au soir, après que les enfants aient été envoyés au lit. Le professeur Rogue et Nicolas auraient leurs matinées et leurs soirées pour faire ce qu'ils voulaient, même si Severus passerait le plus clair de ce temps à se reposer pour reprendre des forces, car il n'avait que trois semaines pour se remettre des coups presque mortels qu'il avait reçus de la main de l'oncle de Harry. Tonks et Sirius seraient debout tôt pour l'exercice physique et le duel mais ils étaient ensuite libres à moins de superviser et seraient disponibles l'après-midi si nécessaire. Perenelle et Minerva passeraient leurs matinées à enseigner mais seraient libres ensuite – cependant, Minerva voulait prendre le temps tous les soirs d'aider les sœurs Turpin à surmonter leur deuil et commencer à développer une relation de tutorat, si cela était possible. En fait, les seuls à être pris toute la journée étaient les enfants, même si Sirius allait travailler dur pour développer le programme de Défense pour toutes les années avant qu'ils rentrent ; ce serait ardu même si Tonks avait proposé de l'aider pendant son temps libre, comme les vieux cours d'Ombrage étaient au mieux inutiles.

Ils finirent leur repas, Ron et Harry attrapèrent des petits pains pour manger en route et ils se séparèrent pour aller à leurs occupations respectives

* * *

Assis à table, Severus avait du mal à cacher son excitation alors qu'il attendait que les maudits gamins finissent de manger affin qu'ils puissent tous descendre dans le laboratoire de Nicolas, au sous-sol. Il foudroya du regard Pompom qui finissait de manger son dessert ; la misérable tortionnaire en chef avait insisté pour qu'il se repose toute la matinée après le douloureux massage qu'un grand guérisseur nommé Hans lui avait infligé. S'il n'avait pas su le contraire, il aurait juré que l'homme était le frère de Hagrid à en juger par la taille et la force de ses mains. Cependant, le bain à remous brûlant et très odorant qui avait suivi le massage en aurait presque valu le coup, même s'il n'admettrait à personne qu'il se sentait beaucoup moins noué et endolori après cette longue matinée ; mais maintenant, il frémissait d'impatience. 

Enfin, même les gouffres sans fond à allure d'adolescents mâles eurent fini et le groupe descendit dans une grande pièce claire et bien ventilée, comportant plusieurs postes de travail. Six tables à hauteur de taille, avec de hauts tabourets, étaient disposées harmonieusement dans la pièce ; les murs étaient couverts de cabinets à porte de verre et de hautes étagères où étaient disposés tous les ingrédients de potion qu'il connaissait, avait vus, ou même simplement entendu parler. Severus sentit son cœur accélérer et ses mains commencer à le chatouiller à la vue de la bibliothèque montant jusqu'au plafond, remplie de livres et de grimoires, derrière un bureau de chêne massif. Il avala bruyamment et se reprit ; il avait salivé comme un chien affamé devant la salle de ses rêves !

Harry tira Ron vers une table, Hermione se mit avec Ginny et les sœurs Turpin prirent à une troisième table, après que tout le monde ait passé le tablier protecteur réglementaire. Severus remarqua que Potter chuchotait avec excitation à l'oreille de Weasley, l'incrédulité nettement visible sur le visage du rouquin alors que son voisin jacassait comme une pie. Severus choisit sa propre table loin des enfants qui allaient recevoir leur leçon du jour par un Nicolas souriant qui se tenait devant sa propre table, face à ses étudiants, et commença à leur expliquer ce qu'ils allaient faire et comment préparer les ingrédients ainsi que les chaudrons, et les mit en garde contre les erreurs fréquemment commises avec cette potion. Severus feignait d'être totalement concentré sur son chaudron de Sommeil Sans Rêves, mais il était en réalité totalement captivé par le maître qui parlait, fasciné par son discours intéressant et plein de sens sur un sujet aussi simple que la pommade contre les brûlures qu'il tentait d'enseigner sans grand succès aux quatrième année.

Les enfants regardèrent Nicolas préparer chaque ingrédient ; il leur fit écrire ce qu'il faisait, tout en expliquant pourquoi il coupait un certain ingrédient en morceaux et en réduisait un autre à son état moléculaire. Il leur montra comment enlever la poussière des racines finement coupées afin que la potion ne soit pas trouble ou trop épaisse. Il ajoutait les ingrédients un par un, s'assurant que chaque duo faisait bien la même chose. Severus dut cacher son étonnement ; à la fin de la leçon, même Potter et Weasley avaient réussi à préparer la pâte orange vif et se mêlaient à la discussion finale avec des commentaires pertinents et des questions intelligentes. Nicolas n'avait jamais élevé la voix, personne n'avait fait la moindre erreur et les enfants comme Nicolas étaient détendus et souriants, discutant de leur après-midi tout en nettoyant leurs postes et en mettant la pommade en pot pour l'infirmerie.

En finissant son propre chaudron de potion somnifère, Severus repensa à l'après-midi écoulé, son cerveau comparant l'ambiance agréable aux souvenirs effroyables de ses propres cours. Il savait que très peu d'étudiants passaient leur ASPIC de potions et qu'encore moins exprimaient le plus petit intérêt envers un degré de Maître dans la matière si complexe qu'il aimait tant. Plusieurs articles récents dans ses journaux préférés avaient regretté l'important manque d'apprentis et comment la pénurie de nouveaux Maîtres de Potions avait entraîné une baisse du nombre de nouvelles potions crées, ainsi que les améliorations des existantes, comme améliorer leur efficacité ou diminuer les effets secondaires néfastes ou désagréables.

Severus acheva de mettre sa potion en bouteille et nettoya son poste sans vraiment voir ce qu'il faisait, évaluant sa propre part de culpabilité dans la diminution de nombre d'étudiants qualifiés. Sans la masse de haine et de colère qu'il avait nourrie les vingt dernières années, il pouvait admettre avec une honte grandissante qu'il avait été personnellement responsable du déclin rapide du nombre d'étudiants volontaires pour se lancer. Au lieu de les encourager et de partager son amour de la préparation, il l'avait transformée en une expérience pénible et humiliante, sauf pour quelques étudiants spécialement choisis. S'il était totalement honnête avec lui-même, il devait reconnaître que les quelques étudiants qui avaient réussi dans ses cours l'avaient d'avantage dû au placement politique de leurs parents et à leur position dans une maison qu'à des talents particuliers. Il avait toujours offert des cours privés à plusieurs étudiants de Serpentard chaque année, afin de s'assurer qu'ils passeraient avec succès leurs BUSEs et ASPICs mais aucun d'eux n'avait un niveau autre que suffisant pour préparer des potions apprises par cœur et aucun n'avait les accès de perspicacité et de créativité nécessaires pour modifier des potions existantes, sans parler du génie nécessaire pour créer de nouvelles potions.

Severus passa le reste de l'après-midi et la soirée dans une introspection silencieuse et une auto-analyse avant de parvenir à une conclusion douloureuse et humiliante. Il se leva du confortable fauteuil dans la bibliothèque et se mit à la recherche de Nicolas afin de le supplier de l'aider à réviser et modifier totalement l'enseignement de son sujet bien-aimé. Il était déterminé à modifier sa méthode d'éducation menaçante avant que l'étude des potions ne devienne un cauchemar pour une nouvelle fournée d'élèves.

* * *

Après le cours de potion le plus agréable que les étudiants aient jamais reçu, ils sortirent tous pour savourer le soleil printanier. Harry et Amicus avaient joyeusement mené la voie vers les grandes écuries et les immenses prés verts pour rencontrer les parents d'Amicus et les autres troupeaux et hordes qui vivaient dans les prés. Harry et Lisa firent une promenade à dos de Thestral alors que les quatre autres montaient tour à tour dans un pré, les elfes donnant un cours d'équitation impromptu au bénéfice des chevaux ravis de faire de l'exercice. Hermione et les sœurs Turpin avaient déjà monté et elles aidaient aussi Ron, Ginny et Harry. Harry montait naturellement, presque aussi naturellement que sur un balai, mais Ron et Ginny n'étaient pas loin derrière lui, leur entraînement sur un balai les préparant bien, semblait-il, à monter à cheval. 

Après une invitation des elfes à revenir chaque après-midi, les six enfants parcoururent les prés et firent la connaissance des deux griffons adultes avant que les garçons et Ginny réussissent à entraîner les deux autres vers le petit terrain de Quidditch que Harry avait découvert lors de ses explorations. Laurie se joignit joyeusement à eux pour voler, mais Hermione et Lisa sortirent chacun un livre et s'installèrent pour lire, levant le nez quand un des quatre autres lançait un cri ou un rire particulièrement bruyant.

Ils rentrèrent tous avec les joues rouges et rejoignirent les adultes pour le dîner, racontant avec excitation ce qu'ils avaient fait. Pernelle sépara Harry de ses amis pour voir son petit-fils en privé et discuter tranquillement de son héritage et de tout ce que ça entraînait, pendant que Pompom emmenait les sœurs Turpin voir le professeur McGonagall dans un petit bureau confortable pour commencer à parler de ce qu'elles avaient vécu, de comment leur vies avaient changé et de ce qu'elles pouvaient faire maintenant. Minerva avait apprécié Lisa en tant qu'étudiante, elle avait l'esprit vif et un caractère agréable, et elle espérait devenir la tutrice des filles, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent chercher un parent qui pourrait prendre les deux sœurs en charge.

Ron défia Sirius aux échecs et se retrouva face à un adversaire à sa mesure, ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis des années. Il s'amusait énormément ; il aimait gagner – qui ne l'aimait pas – mais il aimait encore plus devoir se battre pour de bon contre son adversaire. A la fin de la soirée, il avait réussi à gagner une partie, la seconde s'était finie au pat et Sirius avait gagné la troisième.

Ginny, Hermione et Tonks avaient passé une soirée totalement féminine à discuter de ragots, de mode et de coiffure, étant simplement 'les filles' alors que Tonks faisait une démonstration de coiffures de plus en plus extravagantes.

Nicolas avait patiemment écouté Severus qui lui avait vidé son cœur. Le jeune Maître de Potions avait enfin trouvé un mentor. Albus avait essayé pendant des années, mais la haine et de colère datant des années d'école de Severus, ainsi que son ressentiment envers les Maraudeurs, avaient souillé leur relation, si bien que Severus s'était toujours retenu, ne voulant pas se laisser complètement aller et accorder une confiance totale au vieil homme pour lui livrer ses secrets et ses peurs, même si Albus avait toujours attendu patiemment et donné à son pupille craintif et agressif le temps dont il avait besoin pour lui faire confiance.

Nicolas n'avait aucune conflit avec Severus à surmonter, c'était un homme doux, patient et compréhensif, et leur amour mutuel des potions avait forgé une amitié et un respect presque instantanés quand ils s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois. Severus tenait Nicolas en admiration à cause de sa réputation et de ce qu'il avait accompli alors que Nicolas était profondément reconnaissant envers Severus pour tout ce qu'il avait traversé pour séparer l'immonde et atroce connexion que la bête inhumaine avait créée pour détruire l'esprit de son petit-fils. Albus lui avait expliqué la culpabilité de Rogue dans le refuge de Harry dans le coma, mais Nicolas était prêt à oublier cela grâce aux actions de Severus. Et quand Severus avait timidement admis et confessé son subterfuge et les conséquences inattendues, les deux hommes s'étaient liés d'une façon profonde et inexplicable.

Cette nuit-là, les treize occupants du manoir dormirent plus profondément qu'ils ne l'avaient fait depuis longtemps.

* * *

Le lendemain, Perenelle régala tout le monde, au déjeuner, d'une merveilleuse leçon d'histoire ; son art de tisser un récit captivant en fit oublier le repas à tout le monde alors qu'ils se faisaient entraîner dans les récits de la vieille Angleterre sorcière. Parce qu'elle avait vécu beaucoup des événements qu'elle racontait, elle pouvait mettre un visage sur les noms qu'ils reconnaissaient à peine d'avoir vu pendant leurs leçons ennuyeuses avec le professeur fantôme. Même les adultes étaient fascinés avec un simple aperçu de la vie tumultueuse de la vieille sorcière. Elle parlait d'histoire datant de plusieurs siècles avec une vision de premier plan et Nicolas mêlait souvent sa voix à la sienne pour ajouter ses commentaires. 

Les enfants restaient assis, bouche bée, alors que Dame Serdaigle, du haut de ses six cent quarante ans, leur racontait des histoires à propos des Fondateurs, histoires reçues de son grand-père de deux cents ans qui les tenait lui-même de ses propres grands-parents, Seigneur et Dame Serdaigle et leurs amis, les Gryffondor, devenus Potter dans un grand et fastueux mariage de la fille Gryffondor avec l'héritier Potter. La douceur d'Helga Poufsouffle et sa volonté d'accepter presque n'importe qui, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient jugés indignes de ses exigences, offrant si facilement son amitié et sa confiance, jusqu'à l'amère trahison de Salazar Serpentard après le meurtre de sa femme et de leur jeune fils par un groupe de moldus déchaînés, lors d'une simple visite chez son père, jusqu'à la réunion de tous oubliée, mais réelle, de Gryffondor et de Serpentard des décennies plus tard, lorsque l'existence même de Poudlard avait été menacée par l'invasion normande après la bataille de Hastings.

Chaque déjeuner devint une leçon d'histoire improvisée alors que Perenelle et Nicolas captivaient leur audience avec des récits fabuleux, des personnages mémorables, des batailles sanglantes et derrière tous ces conflits, les manœuvres politiques malsaines et les combines douteuses. L'Histoire devint vivante pour le petit groupe d'une façon qu'aucun livre ni aucun monotone soporifique d'un professeur mort depuis longtemps pourraient jamais atteindre. Même Minerva apprit des choses dont elle n'avait jamais entendu parler quand elle était étudiante, tant d'années auparavant.

* * *

Ces premiers jours donnèrent le ton du reste du temps passé à Tír na nÓg et les trois semaines s'écoulèrent vite, trop vite pour tout le monde. Les six enfants devinrent plus forts, en meilleure santé et plus heureux, Severus et Harry avaient retrouvé la forme et les adultes s'étaient reposé et avaient récupéré du stress et des épreuves qui avaient marqué les mois précédents. Rogue avait même pris un peu de poids et avait un début de bronzage. Et tout le monde s'habituait enfin à le voir avec des couleurs ! Quand Perenelle avait arrangé le remplissage des armoires, elle avait enlevé les épaisses robes de travail de Severus et les avait remplacées par des robes plus légères, parfaites pour le printemps ; oui, elles étaient sombres, mais les verts, gris, bruns et bleus étaient simplement sombres, pas noirs. Elle avait refusé de lui rendre ses vieilles robes noires jusqu'à la veille de leur départ. 

Donc, après seulement trois semaines de visite, Harry serrait Amicus contre sa poitrine avec un bras nettement plus fort et finement musclé, tandis que son autre main touchait la corde que son grand-père avait ensorcelée pour servir de Portoloin. Il souriait d'une manière vraiment heureuse pour la première fois depuis de nombreuses années en regardant le groupe hétéroclite qui tenait la longue corde. Il n'arrivait pas à croire combien Sirius et le professeur Rogue semblaient plus jeunes et plus heureux après seulement trois semaines. Tonks était toujours irrésistible mais Ron, Hermione et Ginny avaient perdu les marques de fatigue que la maladie de Harry et le calvaire que leur faisaient subir Ombrage et Rogue avaient imprimé sur leurs visages. Lisa et Laurie avaient perdu l'expression de vide qui prenait parfois leur visage et elles souriaient au professeur McGonagall, leur nouveau gardien. Madame Pomfresh tenait fermement de la main droite une grande malle de potions que Severus et Nicolas avaient mises au point à partir d'anciennes potions améliorées et elle semblait ravie de la guérison de ses deux patients ainsi que de l'amélioration de l'état mental général.

Harry se tourna pour une étreinte à s'en rompre les côtes de sa grand-mère en larmes et de son grand-père. Nicolas murmura dans son oreille, pour que seul Harry l'entende, « Ça ne fait que six semaines, enfant. Nous avons déjà tout arrangé pour que Sirius et tes amis passent l'été ici avec toi. Et nous te regarderons. Si tu as besoin de nous, dis-le à Amicus, il peut nous contacter quelle que soit la distance qui le sépare de ses parents. Fais attention à toi et rappelle toi, nous t'aimons et nous t'aimerons toujours, enfant. » Les yeux humides, les deux sorciers se serrèrent encore fort avec que le Portoloin s'active, ramenant les dix sorciers dans le monde réel et de nouvelles aventures une fois de plus.

* * *

A/N : Encore un chapitre jusqu'aux BUSEs et la fin de l'année scolaire. J'écrirai peut-être une suite pour parler de leur été ensemble mais je veux d'abord finir Paddy's Little Pup (T/N : pas encore achevée et d'autres histoires ont été lancées. Je vous tiens au courant).  
T/N : vous pensez donc que ça va être tranquille ? Détrompez-vous... Il va falloir mériter l'action, mais elle va venir. 

Bon, c'est pas tout ça, je dois vous parler de quelque chose  
(Fait craquer ses doigts – je sais, c'est hyper désagréable, mais je ne vais pas me racler la gorge, je vous parle avec un clavier, là)  
Il y a sur ce site une histoire particulière (bon, il y en a plusieurs, mais je vous parle d'une an particulier, donc ça compte)  
58 chapitres à ce jour. Non terminée.  
9137 reviews. **NEUF MILLE CENT TRENTE-SEPT.  
**Elle m'a fait de l'œil pendant un an et j'ai espéré pouvoir la traduire, mais une autre l'a gagnée. 29 chapitres sont déjà en ligne.  
Un AU incroyable qui vous fera vivre avec Harry des aventures totalement inédites.  
Superbement écrit.  
En bref, c'est de la BOMBE et si vous n'allez pas tout de suite la lire, je vous raye définitivement de la liste de mes lecteurs.  
_L'Amour d'une Tante_ d'Emma Lipardi, traduit par Cerulane.  
**http:// www. fanfiction. net/s/2672447/1**(enlevez les espaces)


	29. Loyautés Changeantes

_La casse se paie_

Réponse aux reviews

J'ai été ravie d'apprendre que vous étiez un certain nombre à déjà lire _Aunt's Love_. Continuez comme ça !

**grispoils** : " J'ai beaucoup aimé que Severus se rende compte qu'il devait changer sa manière d'enseigner !!  
Je me réjouis de lire le retour à Poudlard et aussi d'avoir des nouvelles de Remus ! (j'espère qu'on en aura)  
Vivement la suite ! biz "  
_Réponse_ : Je crois qu'il a compris, non ? Attends de voir le chapitre 31, Nicolas et Perenelle lui ont fait une surprise.  
Pour Remus, attends, je regarde... Oui, on le voit, mais il n'est pas personnage principal. On le verra plus dans une fic que je compte traduire un jour ou l'autre, mais je ne traduis pas de Remus-centric... Cherche dans cette direction ! Comme j'ai cessé d'écrire, je ne finirai pas _Remus_, mais je vais publier un jour ou l'autre le synopsis de toutes mes histoires, donc vous saurez au moins ce qui aurait dû se passer.

**kalyn40** : " Bonsoir  
J'aime beaucoup ta façon de traduire. Ça m'aide énormément vu que mon anglais est plus que rouillé(plus de 40 ans à mon compteur et mon anglais scolaire est loin).  
En plus je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi pour "L'amour d'une tante". Je l'ai lu en anglais mais j'avoue attendre avec impatience la traduction parce que je sais qu'il y a pas mal de détails qui m'échappent. Et je t'avoue même que je suis allée lire La Casse se Paie en VO mais que j'attends mes alertes pour l'avoir en français.  
Bonne continuation  
Biz "  
_Réponse_ : Je me balade peu dans le monde des traductions – je lis surtout en anglais – mais ce que j'ai vu avec _L'Amour d'une Tante_ me pousse à croire que je suis une des plus acharnées à la perfection dans ce domaine (je n'ai pas dit la seule, il y a aussi du très bon travail). Pas d'autre commentaire, sinon que je regrette tous les jours de m'y être prise comme un manche et d'avoir perdu tout espoir d'avoir mon mot à dire. Passons. Merci beaucoup.  
Ravie de te rendre ce service. Tu peux repasser lire l'original après quand tu as tout compris... Histoire de savourer les expressions. On y perd toujours un peu à la traduction.

**neverland** : " j'adore ta traduction elle est superbe et je sens qu'Amicus va être très drôle mais j'aimerais bien connaître les commentaires qu'il fait à Harry .  
sinon en ce qui concerne la fic L'Amour d'une Tante je suis déjà complètement accro et je suis sûre de ne pas être la seule. "  
_Réponse_ : Avec la VO, on est plusieurs centaines à lire cette histoire... Alors que c'est un AU à en bondir au plafond tant il s'éloigne des livres parfois !  
Pour notre peluche préférée, je vais mettre du fanart en ligne en même temps que je publie ce chapitre, comme ça, vous pourrez voir ce que je pense de lui !

**Lady Morgane Slytherine** : " Alors maintenant, j'ai un petit problème :p En général, j'essaie de ne pas répéter toujours la même chose pour les reviews (je sais que parfois, c'est chiant) mais là, je sais plus quoi dire... J'ai déjà tout dit : c'est magnifique, génialissime, etc :) Alors, on va dire que t'as mes remerciement les plus sincères pour avoir traduit cette fic ;) "  
_Réponse_ : (se marre) Rassure-toi, tu n'es pas la seule... Aucune importance ! Si vous vous éclatez à lire et que vous me le dites, je suis ravie.

**3lle** : " Rah !  
J'adore cette fic :)  
Bon, pour le moment, il ne se passe pas énormément de choses, mais une trêve dans la vie de Harry, ça fait du bien, tout de même. Rogue avec des couleurs... J'en connais dès qui vont avoir un sacré choc, en voyant ça! Et moi, j'ai hâte de voir leur tête... xD "  
_Réponse_ : Rien ne dit qu'il restera en couleurs... Les étudiants en auraient une attaque ! Pour l'action, ne t'en fais pas, ça vient. Doucement. Pour l'instant, tout le monde se remet, c'est beaucoup de psycho... Ça change. J'aime bien ce genre de fics.

**Tsuda** : " Ça me fait plaisir de voir que Rogue n'est pas un "narrow-minded" et qu'il peut voir par lui même que, même ayant des connaissances excellentes en potion, il n'était pas un très bon professeur. Je dois dire que j'ai hâte de savoir ce qu'il va se passer avec leur retour à Poudlard et surtout avec Voldy .  
Gros Bisous  
Tsuda "  
_Réponse_ : Rogue est trop intelligent pour rester longtemps " narrow-minded " (à propos, connais-tu ce bon mot " Il a l'esprit tellement étroit qu'il peut regarder dans un trou de serrure avec les deux yeux ").  
Je dois t'avouer que j'ai totalement oublié ce qui se passe à la fin de l'histoire. Je fais confiance à Teacherbev ; je suppose qu'ils vont vaincre Voldemort, mais comment ? (ça me rappelle un auteur qui a écrit pas mal d'histoires et se plaignait de ne plus rien trouver d'original comme mise à mort...)

**Patmol** : " Il y a une suite en anglais alors ? Tu la traduiras ? "  
_Réponse_ : Alors, 1) pas à l'heure actuelle mais rien n'est impossible 2) sûrement pas ! J'en ai ma dose de Teacherbev. Je vais me tourner vers d'autres auteurs. Mais l'histoire n'est pas finie, hein !

* * *

**Chapitre 29 : Loyautés Changeantes**

Les onze voyageurs atterrirent presque correctement avant que Harry perde l'équilibre, comme d'habitude, et entraîne les autres en un tas emmêlé. Ron et Hermione riaient alors que les autres avaient l'air plutôt surpris. " Tu combats des sorciers maléfiques, tues un Basilic et voles un œuf à une mère dragon, mais tu es incapable d'arriver sur tes pieds après un voyage en Portoloin. " lança Ron, moqueur, à son meilleur ami.

" Oh, la ferme, andouille. " Harry était habitué aux taquineries et se mit simplement debout, Amicus se plaignant bruyamment de s'être fait tomber dessus. Lisa se tourna et regarda Harry, les yeux ronds de surprise. " Tu veux dire qu'ils ne t'ont pas appris comment arriver sur tes pieds après un Portoloin ou la cheminée ? " Elle regarda le grand garçon Weasley qui riait si fort qu'il en était presque de la couleur de ses cheveux. " Hé, c'est pas super sympa de ta part ! Je croyais que c'était ton meilleur ami. " Elle attrapa le bras de Harry et le tira dans un coin du salon vide de la place Grimaud où ils avaient atterri. " Harry, tu ne bouges pas réellement, en fait ce n'est qu'une illusion de mouvement, donc ne te crispe pas et ne te penche pas. Si tu restes sans bouger et que tu laisses la magie faire tout le travail, tu ne tomberas pas. "

Harry regarda Ron d'un air meurtrier ; le bout de ses oreilles était rouge vif et ses yeux commençaient à briller d'un vert luminescent absolument terrifiant. " Espèce de grand crétin ! Tu allais me le dire ou c'était trop drôle de te foutre de moi ? "

Ron leva les mains pour se défendre, bafouillant dans sa hâte de s'expliquer " Ben, on savais tous que tu n'avais jamais appris… Je veux dire, tu as été élevé moldu… et puis on… c'est Dean et Seamus… et moi, on a trouvé ça un peu.. marrant… tu sais, que tu sais tout faire super bien… " sa voix s'éteignit avant qu'il pivote sur ses talons en s'enfuie de la pièce, poursuivit par Harry hurlant des injures.

Molly Weasley se tenait juste derrière la porte quand il passèrent le coin à toute vitesse, et tendit les bras pour étreindre les garçons, mais Ron avait trop d'années d'apprentissage pour ne pas échapper à sa mère ; il passa simplement sous son bras et attaqua les escaliers trois marches à la fois dans sa hâte de s'enfuir. Harry n'eut pas tant de chance et tomba droit dans une étreinte étouffante ; heureusement, il avait assez grandi pour que sa tête ne se retrouve plus enfouie entre les seins généreux et en fait, il était maintenant plus grand que la petite femme rondelette.

" Laisse-moi te regarder, mon garçon. Oh, que tu as grandi et comme tu as l'air en meilleure santé, merci à Merlin. Cette île t'a vraiment fait du bien ! " Elle l'écarte juste assez pour l'examiner soigneusement, tenant toujours ses épaules dans ses mains solides, souriant jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle lâcha une de ses épaules et passa la main dans ses cheveux, comme un mère poule lissant les plumes de ses poussins. " Pourquoi tes cheveux ne s'aplatissent-ils donc jamais ? Est-ce que tu es né avec tes cheveux hérissés comme ça ? " Remus et Sirius se mirent à rire en sortant du salon, suivant Harry et Ron à une allure plus modérée. Le reste du groupe était juste derrière eux et ils s'arrêtèrent pour entendre la joyeuse conversation.

" En fait, il est né avec cette tignasse. Ça rendait Lily complètement folle. Elle a tout essayé, même des produits moldus, mais rien ne fonctionnait ni pour Harry ni pour James. " dit Remus alors que Sirius hochait la tête.

Hermione regarda son ami et repensa à tout le temps écoulé depuis qu'elle avait fait sa connaissance, réalisant qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre. " Harry, tu as déjà essayé de laisser pousser tes cheveux, voir s'ils se redressent moins s'ils sont plus longs ? "

" Non, Hermione, tu sais que non. La dernière fois que je me suis fait couper les cheveux, je devais avoir neuf ans, c'est ma tante qui les avait coupés avec les ciseaux de cuisine la veille de la rentrée. C'était horrible, avec des petits cheveux qui restaient, j'étais presque chauve à part ma frange. J'étais tellement inquiet et triste que je suis allé dans mon placard en pleurant et en espérant que mes cheveux redeviendraient normaux. Le lendemain, ça avait repoussé. Si ça n'avait pas été le jour de la rentrée, elle a dit qu'elle m'aurait enfermé pendant deux semaines, mais comme il y avait école, je devais passer tout le temps où je n'étais pas à l'école dans mon placard. " Harry avait découvert pendant les trois semaines précédentes qu'il était presque cathartique de parler de la manière épouvantable dont sa famille l'avait traité. Comme tout le monde connaissait déjà ses secrets les plus obscurs, il se sentait comme si un grand poids dont il n'avait même pas eu conscience avait été levé de ses épaules.

Tonks vint vers lui et passa la main dans ses cheveux courts. " Tu sais, Harry, que ce n'est pas normal… même pour les sorciers ? " Elle leva son menton et le regarda dans les yeux. " Toi et moi, il faudra qu'on discute sérieusement cet été pour voir si tu es un Métamorphomage, parce que je ne connais qu'une seule personne qui n'a jamais besoin de coupe de cheveux, et c'est moi – à part les chauves, bien sûr. "

* * *

Le dimanche après-midi, Albus avait bien entamé la masse de paperasseries qui semblait se matérialiser sur son bureau dès qu'il tournait le dos, et il décida qu'une petite visite place Grimaud serait une bonne récompense. Les voyageurs étaient rentrés tard la nuit précédente après leur séjour à Tír na nÓg. Cela n'avait duré que deux jours dans l'espace-temps anglais, mais pour Harry ça signifiait presque un mois, et pour les autres trois semaines pour se détendre et guérir physiquement comme mentalement. Il doutait sérieusement que Severus ait trouvé le courage d'avouer à Harry sa responsabilité dans son attaque et il voulait que les choses soient clarifiées avant qu'ils rentrent à Poudlard. Cela ne ferait aucun bien de laisser cette histoire mariner et il ne voulait pas assister à l'explosion de colère qui se produirait probablement si Harry apprenait la nouvelle de la bouche d'un simple témoin. Albus savait que trop de personnes étaient au corant de ce qui s'était passé pour que le secret reste tu plus longtemps. 

Albus traversa l'office et entra dans la cuisine alors que Dobby et Molly achevaient de préparer un grand thé. Il les salua et chaparda un délicieux petit four couvert d'un glaçage rose, l'envoyant dans sa bouche avec un soupir de satisfaction ; il en prit un autre, jaune vif, en se dirigeant vers la porte. " Albus, vous pourriez attendre les autres... " le reproche sans conviction de Molly s'évanouit quand la porte se ferma derrière lui.

" Ah, Severus, l'homme à qui j'espérais parler. " fit Albus en repérant la grande silhouette quitter la bibliothèque Black, le nez enfoui dans un texte ancien, à en juger par la teinte jaune des pages et les traces de poussière encore visibles.

Rogue leva juste les yeux et arqua élégamment un sourcil en voyant son ami, s'arrêtant et laissant Albus le rejoindre. Il sentit le regard intense du vieil homme sur lui.

" Ai-je passé l'inspection, Albus ? " Une touche de sarcasme teintait les mots.

" Oui, oui, je suis ravi de te voir totalement remis, mon garçon. Je ne vais pas te cacher que tu m'as donné une sacrée peur. Quand je pense à toi allongé sur le canapé d'Arabella, inconscient et couvert de sang, j'en ai encore des frissons. Je suis désolé de t'avoir envoyé là-bas, mais encore plus d'y avoir envoyé Harry tant de fois. J'étais si arrogant, si certain que chaque décision que je prenais était pour le mieux, que je n'accordais aucune importance aux histoires et aux rumeurs qui circulaient à propos de Harry et de sa famille. Peux-tu pardonner à un vieil homme son arrogance et son insouciance ? " Albus avait l'air vieux et usé, tête baissée et air contrit devant son cadet.

" Je ne peux pas vous condamner pour la même arrogance et refus de se confronter à la réalité quand je suis tout aussi coupable, n'est-ce pas ? Au moins, vous ne vouliez pas de mal au garçon et votre erreur vient du fait que vous avez toujours cru à la bonté en chaque homme et que vous ne pouvez pas comprendre le mal que certains peuvent infliger à leurs propres enfants. Je n'ai pas d'excuse ; je sais parfaitement combien certains parents peuvent être… violents. Je connais les signes et pourtant j'ai refusé d'y croire, sans parler d'enquêter. " Severus attendit patiemment, les mains croisées derrière le dos, que Albus intègre ses paroles.

" Eh bien, faisons vœu ensemble de ne jamais répéter nos erreurs, qu'en penses-tu ? " Albus rejoignit Severus et l'invita à rentrer dans la bibliothèque vide ; regardant autour de lui pour s'assurer que la pièce était bien déserte, il tira sa baguette et lança un sort de Vie Privée pour assurer la confidentialité de leur discussion.

Les deux hommes prirent place dans des fauteuils confortables, face à face. Albus se pencha en avant, les mains sur les genoux, et regarda Severus au fond des yeux, essayant de communiquer à l'homme qu'il considérait en bien des moyens comme son fils le sentiment d'amour et de pardon inconditionnel qu'il éprouvait. " Il est heureux de te voir en si bonne santé, mon enfant. Je ne crois pas t'avoir jamais vu meilleur mine. Et portant des couleurs, Perenelle a vraiment accompli un miracle ! " Rogue plissa la bouche avec agacement. " Et un bronzage, par Merlin, elle a vraiment dû te menacer pour te faire aller dehors suffisamment longtemps pour prendre des couleurs. " Albus gloussait devant la gêne de son interlocuteur.

" Je suis sûr que mon allure, même si son élégance vous ravit, n'est pas ce qui vous a amené ici cet après-midi, ni la raison du sort de Vie Privée que vous avez jeté pour notre conversation. " L'humour acide de Rogue était évident dans sa voix et dans les mots choisis pour répondre aux commentaires du vieil homme, aussi justes soient-ils. En particulier à propos des menaces que Pernelle avait effectivement proférées, suivis de l'approbation et des encouragements de Pompom. Les deux femmes avaient conspiré, avec l'aide de ces saletés d'elfes, pour le faire sortir de force du manoir chaque après-midi, pendant que les enfants prenaient leurs leçons. Au moins les viles créatures l'avaient-elles laissé s'asseoir au chaud soleil et lire sans autre interruption que de lui apporter régulièrement de la nourriture et du jus frais ; en fait, ça avait été assez agréable, même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais à personne jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

Albus reprit brusquement son sérieux. " Non, je dois dire que tu as raison. Ce dont je souhaite te parler est un sujet autrement plus délicat et douloureux. Ai-je raison de penser que tu n'as pas parlé avec le jeune M. Potter de tes actions... avec la Pensine... qui ont provoqué toute cette triste histoire ? "

Severus eut la grâce d'avoir l'air honteux en secouant la tête. " Je suis désolé, Severus, mais j'insiste pour que tu dises à Harry ce que tu as fait avant que vous rentriez à l'école ou qu'il apprenne la duplicité de tes 'souvenirs' par quelqu'un d'autre. Ce n'est pas un secret pour la plupart des personnes ici et une simple remarque pourrait mettre fin à la trêve que vous avez réussi à établir. Je dois aussi m'assurer que Harry accepte sa part de culpabilité pour avoir regardé dans une Pensine sans y être invité, mais je dois reconnaître que c'est en partie de ma faute, pour ne pas lui avoir expliqué combien les souvenirs mis dans une Pensine étaient personnels, et qu'il était inacceptable d'envahir la vie privée de quelqu'un d'une façon aussi impolie. Quand Harry est accidentellement tombé dans ma Pensine pendant sa troisième année, je ne lui ai pas expliqué et je t'en demande pardon, comme je lui demanderai pour ne pas avoir pris le temps de le lui dire. Et oui, je sais que c'était totalement accidentel. Les images flottaient sur le dessus de la Pensine, il s'est simplement penché trop près de quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait pas et il est tombé. Les portraits m'ont informé des événements dès que je suis rentré dans mon bureau, après que Minerva m'ait dit qu'elle avait envoyé Harry m'y attendre. "

Alors qu'Albus le regardait du haut de son grand nez, Severus rassembla ses pensées avant d'accepter avec doigté. " Je ferai ce que vous demandez, Directeur. " Tous deux savaient que ce n'était pas une demande mais un ordre, et l'usage par Rogue du titre officiel leur disait que l'ordre était compris et serait obéi, aussi désagréable et embarrassant puisse-t-il être. Dumbledore appuya sa main sur le genou de Severus et se leva, se tournant à demi pour demander par dessus son épaule à l'homme assis dans son fauteuil d'un air morose " Je t'envoie Harry maintenant, d'accord ? "

Severus hocha la tête avec un sentiment de défaite, son esprit créant et repoussant déjà plusieurs scenarii sur comment il pourrait avouer sa culpabilité au Gryffondor tout en maintenant le début de confiance qui s'était créé entre eux.

* * *

Drago avait demandé à sa mère de l'aider à ébaucher une réponse à la lettre de son cousin pour accepter son offre d'aide, reconnaître à Sirius Black son autorité et faire acte d'allégeance comme exigé par l'acceptation officielle de l'offre de nom et de famille. Cela avait pris plusieurs heures, interrompues par un déjeuner agréable et consistant, avant de reprendre leur tâche. Narcissa et Drago voulaient que l'acceptation de l'autorité soit en place, dûment signée et enregistrée par le Ministère et Poudlard avant que Drago doive repartir à Poudlard le dimanche après-midi pour de nombreuses raisons, la protection par ses camarades Serpentard n'étant pas la dernière. 

Avec un soupir de soulagement théâtral, Drago enfouit sa lettre dans l'épaisse enveloppe de vélin que sa mère lui avait fournie et l'envoya avec son propre hibou, plutôt que celui appartenant aux Malefoy. Il embrassa sa mère sur la joue, la remerciant sans rien dire, et monta les escaliers en courant pour, espérait-il, convaincre Pansy de profiter de ce bel après-midi printanier. Aucune importance s'ils devaient prendre leurs livres et continuer à travailler dehors, être au soleil rendrait cela bien plus agréable.

* * *

Amélia Bones avait était assez contente de ses efforts dans la création d'une nouvelle loi sur la magie des mineurs qu'elle avait présentée à Scrimgeour avant de partir tôt le vendredi après-midi pour passer un long week-end avec sa nièce Susan. Elle était son gardien légal depuis que les parents de la fillette avaient été tués lors de la précédente guerre, et en bien des manières elle et sa nièce étaient plus proches que ne l'étaient bon nombre de mères et de filles. Elle regarda sa nièce qui était blottie dans son fauteuil favori, lisant un exemplaire de Sorcières-Hebdo et tournicotant machinalement une mèche de cheveux. 

" Susie, je veux que tu saches que tu peux toujours venir me parler. " dit-elle doucement. L'adolescente leva les yeux quand sa voix brisa le silence tranquille de l'après-midi.

Susan sourit devant l'utilisation de son ancien surnom enfantin. " Je sais ça, tante Am. Je l'ai toujours su. Pourquoi le dis-tu maintenant ? " Susan avait répondu avec son propre surnom, celui qu'elle avait donné à sa tante quand elle était plus jeune, 'Amélia' étant trop difficile à prononcer pour une petite fille.

" Je pensais à tous les procès et comment tout le monde cachait des choses, et je ne veux pas ça entre nous, parce que je t'aime, tu sais. " Susan se leva et rejoignit sa tante pour la serrer dans ses bras et l'embrasser. " Il y a autre chose que tu voulais me dire ? " demanda-t-elle avec malice. " Bien sûr, si tu m'aimais vraiment, vraiment beaucoup, tu m'emmènerais manger une glace au lieu de rester là à lire. "

Amélia sourit, heureuse que sa Susan n'ait pas à traverser les horreurs que Harry Potter avait vécues, avant d'emmener sa nièce sur le Chemin de Traverse, se détendant après la dure mais satisfaisante besogne des deux dernières années.

* * *

Sirius avait reçu le hibou avec la lettre d'acceptation de Drago l'après-midi même où ils étaient rentrés de l'île et maintenant il attendait le bon moment pour dire à Harry qu'il allait être... bon, pas 'frère' mais peut-être... 'cousin' avec son pire ennemi d'école et qu'on allait attendre de lui non seulement de tolérer le garçon mais de se débrouiller pour faire la paix et peut-être même former une sorte d'alliance. Sirius n'avait rencontré le garçon qu'une ou deux fois avant d'être jeté à Azkaban mais il ne doutait pas que ce que lui avait raconté l'enfant à propos des nouvelles barrières et de sa personnalité n'était que trop vrai. Il sortit d'une poche intérieure de sa robe la lettre soigneusement écrite et la lut à nouveau. 

_Cher Oncle Sirius_

_Je vous suis humblement reconnaissant pour votre aide et vos encouragements. C'est avec une gratitude sincère que je vous écris pour accepter votre offre si généreuse de support. Je respecterai vos termes et accueille avec joie votre offre de guidage et de support familial._

_Je suis impatient de vous rencontrer lors de mon retour à Poudlard et je suis très reconnaissant pour la trêve offerte par votre fils adoptif, Harry Potter-Black. J'offre aussi ma main en paix et je fais le vœu de changer et d'honorer cette trêve entre nous._

_Merci, monsieur, de votre support, tant financier que moral, à ma mère et à moi-même pendant ces temps difficiles et troublés._

_Votre neveu,_

_Drago Black_

La seconde feuille présente dans l'enveloppe avait été strictement officielle et Sirius y avait apposé sa signature avant de voir la page s'enflammer dans une vive lumière dorée et s'évanouir pour être immédiatement enregistrée et rangée au département idoine au Ministère. Sirius savait que les registres automatiques de Poudlard et de partout ailleurs dans la communauté magique avaient changé à ce moment, pour s'aligner sur les nouveaux noms et statuts de Drago.

_Moi, Drago Amgius Malefoy,_

_par la présente refuse et condamne mon père biologique, Lucius Malefoy, et abdique et répudie le nom de Malefoy._

_J'accepte et je confirme l'offre du Seigneur Sirius Orion Black, Baron Blackmoor, de devenir son pupille et charge ; de me soumettre à son contrôle, de suivre son conseil, et de devenir sa charge en pensée, parole et action pour tous les temps._

_Je jure ces choses par mon cœur, mon âme et ma magie._

_Drago Amgius Black_

Sirius soupira et partit trouver Harry pour lui dire les nouvelles à propos de Drago et, avec espoir, de prévoir plusieurs stratégies afin d'apaiser les temps délicats qui, il le savait, allaient se produire.

* * *

Harry glissa sa tête dans la bibliothèque et entra, trouvant le professeur Rogue assis dans un fauteuil, perdu dans ses pensées, les doigts joints devant lui, ses pouces touchant tout juste son menton, son grand nez appuyé sur ses index et le regard fixé devant lui. 

" Le directeur m'a dit que vous vouliez me parler, professeur ? " demanda Harry avec beaucoup plus de respect qu'il n'en aurait eu un mois plus tôt, avant que tout ce cirque commence. Il éprouva un grand soulagement quand la haine et la rage qui avaient jadis surgi à la simple vue de l'homme aux cheveux gras ne se manifestèrent pas ; il avait eu peur que leur trêve et le manque de sentiments négatifs entre eux ne se soient produits que parce qu'ils étaient sur l'île de ses grands-parents.

Severus soupira et désigna le siège qu'Albus venait de quitter. " Asseyez-vous. Nous avons beaucoup à discuter, M. Potter. " Sa voix était plate, dépourvue du vitriol habituel, mais pas non plus accueillante ou même particulièrement agréable.

" Vous m'appeliez Harry dans mon esprit et sur l'île, vous pouvez m'appeler Harry maintenant. Ma famille ne m'appelait rien d'autre que Potter ou monstre ou... bon. Je n'ai pas envie de répéter comment ils m'appelaient. Vous l'avez sûrement entendu quand vous avez pris ma place. " Harry sourit légèrement, espérant retrouver un peu de la compréhension et de la tolérance que leurs expériences communes avaient forgé.

" Comme vous le souhaitez, Harry, et vous pouvez m'appeler Severus, mais seulement en privé, comme vous l'avez fait dans votre esprit. " Harry hocha la tête, ne souhaitant pas irriter d'avantage l'homme qui lui faisait face. Rogue semblait plongé dans ses pensées et quoi qu'il y trouve, cela ne semblait pas plaisant.

" Je dois vous confesser une supercherie, Harry, et j'espère que vous êtes d'accord pour écouter toute l'explication et mes excuses avant de parler, si vous le devez. " Rogue allait lui présenter des excuses ? Harry était persuadé d'avoir mal entendu mais il hocha la tête.

" L'incident auquel vous avez assisté dans la Pensine n'était pas... totalement... exact. J'admets que votre simple vue a ramené les moments les plus pénibles et humiliants de ma propre scolarité et je refusais l'idée même que vous ne soyez pas comme votre père, car vous étiez son portrait. J'ai pris votre volonté à rester fidèle à vous-même pour de l'arrogance. Je... j'avais tort. Vous êtes le portrait de votre père et vous avez quelques unes de ses expressions, mais votre cœur et votre conscience sont pleinement de Lily, ce qui me tourmentait d'autant plus que j'étais amoureux de votre mère. Non, je n'ai jamais eu le courage de l'admettre quand nous étions plus jeunes et étudiions ensemble, et quand votre père a enfin pris un peu de maturité, elle l'a choisi sans jamais rien savoir de mes sentiments. " Harry regardait Rogue avec les yeux ronds, trop stupéfait pour l'interrompre, en eut-il l'envie.

" Votre père et ses amis m'ont tourmenté et harcelé pendant les sept années d'école, et j'étais déchiré de jalousie à chaque fois que je voyais James et Lily ensemble. Je n'étais pas irréprochable, loin de là, mais les farces sont vite devenues vicieuses et malveillantes, plutôt que de simples plaisanteries comme le font les jumeaux Weasley. Il est amusant d'être transformé en canari ou de se retrouver avec des cheveux bleus, par exemple, tout comme il est cruel et pénible que quelqu'un apprenne chaque défaut et erreur que vous faites à la totalité des élèves sans que vous ayez aucun moyen de vous défendre. J'étais un solitaire, un paria dans ma propre maison. Votre père était un élève riche, brillant et très doué au Quidditch. Les gens le suivaient, l'idolâtraient et faisaient toutes les choses que je vous ai faussement accusé de faire. Les professeurs l'aimaient mais me toléraient à peine, et me détestaient parfois ouvertement. Mon père m'a appris la magie noire de la manière la plus dure avant que j'aie même l'âge de savoir ce que c'était. Donc, en première année, quand votre père m'a attaqué avec un sort de Jambencoton, j'ai répondu avec un sortilège pour rompre les os. J'ai eu du mal à me tenir debout quelques minutes ; votre père a eu la jambe et la cheville brisées. J'ai été condamné par tout le monde et j'ai rejeté la faute sur votre père. Quand ses amis se sont vengés, j'ai trouvé justifié de développer de plus en plus de potions qui devenaient toujours plus embarrassantes pour la victime. "

Severus prit une gorgée de thé dans la tasse qui le maintenait chaud. Il regarda le garçon assis bouche bée en face de lui et soupira avant de continuer sa confession. " Disons juste qu'à la fin de la septième année, nous aurions pu nous tuer sans en éprouver de remords. Je pense que Drago et vous pourriez être de même si vous aviez en effet initié vos confrontations. Je dois avouer que je sais qui provoque les combats à force de vous insulter, ainsi que M. Weasley et Mlle Granger, mais avec ma connexion avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres et avec M. Malefoy, je ne pouvais pas faire beaucoup pour mettre fin à son harcèlement. Et pour être honnête, je ne voulais pas m'avouer que j'étais biaisé. Chaque fois que je vous regardais, je voyais l'arrogance de votre père, mais ce sont les yeux de votre mère qui me hantent en me rappelant ce qui n'a jamais été et ne pourra jamais être, une femme et ma propre famille. J'admets que c'était la pensée que vous auriez dû mourir et qu'elle aurait dû vivre qui a provoqué la plupart de ce à quoi je vous ai soumis ; votre père n'était qu'une excuse pratique. "

Harry avala difficilement, ne sachant quoi dire. Cette conversation était plus longue et plus polie qu'aucune dont il puisse se souvenir. Il hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il écoutait et attendit que Rogue continue.

" Le véritable sujet de toute cette confession est le suivant. Le souvenir auquel vous avez assisté ne s'est pas produit. C'est moi qui ai retourné votre père la tête en bas. Il y a eu de nombreux épisodes d'humiliations et d'animosités mais je dois reconnaître que le plus gros des activités vraiment écœurantes était de mon fait, et non de celui de votre père. Il me faisait des farces, ainsi qu'à tous les Serpentard, mais des farces physiques embarrassantes, mais globalement sans danger, alors que j'utilisais plutôt des sorts plus discrets et douloureux. Et le pire de tout cela était la guerre qu'il y avait entre votre parrain et moi, guerre encouragée par ma famille ainsi que par les autres Serpentard qui le considéraient comme un traître. "

Harry resta assis en silence, essayant de digérer ce qu'il venait d'entendre, mais découvrant son esprit incapable et sans volonté de penser de façon cohérente. " C'était un mensonge ? Tout ça était un mensonge ? " Il leva un regard mêlé de colère et... d'espoir ?

Severus hocha la tête, effrayé de parler devant les émotions qui se succédaient sur le visage du garçon. " Je savais que vous ne pourriez pas résister à entrer dans la Pensine, Albus nous a raconté votre incursion accidentelle pendant le tournoi des trois sorciers. J'ai dressé un piège que je savais irrésistible pour vous. Ensuite, je me suis arrangé pour quitter mon bureau afin de laisser le piège agir. Je ne m'attendais pas à votre réaction, et j'ignorais aussi ce que vous aviez souffert aux mains de votre famille. Je ne peux pas dire avec certitude que connaître le traitement que vous infligeait les Dursley aurait pu changer ma manière d'agir, je ne peux que l'espérer. Personne, qui que soient ses parents, ne devrait être forcé à vivre cet enfer. "

Severus se tut ; il espérait ne pas avoir noyé le garçon à nouveau, mais il savait par les trois semaines passées avec l'enfant, en plus des heures dans la prairie dans son propre esprit que le garçon était bien plus solide qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Harry regarda pensivement l'homme étrangement silencieux assis en face de lui et hocha la tête une unique fois, remuant à peine. " Merci de me l'avoir dit, professeur. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je dois réfléchir à tout ce que vous venez de me dire. " Sans un mot de plus, Harry quitta la pièce, avec l'intention de trouver Amicus et d'envoyer un message à ses grands-parents pour demander leur avis, laissant un homme silencieux, certain que la fragile paix établie entre eux avait été irrévocablement détruite, et étrangement triste à ce propos.

* * *

Harry et ses amis étaient tous silencieux à leur propre manière dans le train qui les ramenait à Poudlard le dimanche. Pour une fois, ils étaient arrivés en avance à la gare, mais c'était probablement parce que Dobby et Winky avaient eu la responsabilité d'envoyer tous leurs bagages à l'école, ne leur laissant à prendre qu'un petit sac contenant de quoi se distraire pendant le voyage et leur robes pour se changer. Harry, Hermione et Ginny étaient tous plongés dans leurs livres, Harry et Hermione pour les BUSEs et Ginny car elle avait un devoir d'Arithmancie à rendre le vendredi suivant. Lisa et Ron jouaient silencieusement aux échecs ; Lisa s'était révélée une joueuse au niveau inférieur à Ron ou Sirius, mais elle n'en était pas loin et était pour Ron une meilleure adversaire qu'aucun de ses camarades d'école. 

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, tout le monde attendait la rentrée avec impatience ; pas d'Ombrage, pas de Rusard, Sirius comme nouveau professeur de Défense et qui savait quels changements au sein des Serpentard après que les activités de Mangemorts de leurs parents aient été révélées au grand jour au cours des deux dernières semaines. Harry, pour une fois, était bien reposé, bien nourri, et découvrait que la libération de sa magie et la Bénédiction de la Mère que sa grand-mère lui avait fait, en combinaison avec toutes les études faites lorsqu'il était coincé dans son esprit, avaient pour effet qu'il n'avait pas de problème à assimiler de nouvelles informations. Hermione, en revanche, était au bord de la panique. Elle avait partagé des leçons avec Harry et Lisa sur l'île, et Harry l'avait aisément dépassée dans tous les domaines, même ceux qu'il n'avait pas pris auparavant comme l'Arithmancie ou les Runes Anciennes. Il n'avait même plus à étudier en Métamorphose, Défense ou Sortilèges et il n'y avait pas de mots pour décrire ses nouvelles connaissances et capacités en Potions, surtout comme il avait été littéralement infusé par l'entraînement intensif auquel Nicolas les avait tous soumis. Elle espérait juste pouvoir tenir le coup, maintenant qu'elle savait ne plus être à la première place dans toutes les matières, pas seulement Défense comme avant. Elle avait eu plusieurs longues discussions avec Perenelle et le professeur McGonagall pour l'aider à surmonter ce besoin presque malsain d'être la meilleure, mais elle ne pouvait toujours pas s'empêcher de se sentir inutile au nouveau Harry.

* * *

Draco et Pansy s'étaient assurés de parler à tous les Serpentard qu'ils purent trouver dans le Poudlard Express, voulant sonder les camarades dans le terrain neutre du train plutôt que dans leur Salle Commune isolée, après la fête de rentrée. Jusque là, ils avaient réussi à extraire des promesses de neutralité de la plupart des élèves en échange de l'abandon par Drago de ses habitudes de harcèlement et de supériorité, ce qui n'était pas difficile puisque l'univers entier de Drago, y compris l'héritage de ses parents et son droit d'aînesse, étaient partis en lambeaux puis en cendres au cours des deux dernières semaines. Ils avaient même réussi à établir deux trêves et peut-être à forger le début d'amitiés auprès d'étudiants qu'ils avaient ignorés jusque là. Personne ne semblait surpris que Crabbe et Goyle ne soient pas là ; sans le support des membres corrompus dans le Département de l'Éducation Magique, il n'y avait aucun moyen pour eux d'obtenir même le minimum de trois BUSEs. Mais pour être honnête, les deux 'gros bras' stupides mais costauds ne manqueraient à personne, pas même à Drago. 

Avec seulement une demi-heure avant l'arrivée à Pré au Lard, Drago laissa Pansy avec ses amies Daphné et Millicent avant de parcourir le long couloir à la recherche du compartiment où étaient Potter et ses amis. Il les trouva enfin, penchés sur un échiquier et des livres ; il se redressa et inspira profondément, rassemblant tout le courage qu'il pourrait trouver pour la rencontre imminente, espérant que cela n'allait pas dégénérer en confrontation, mais n'attendant rien de plaisant de son pire ennemi, maintenant nul autre que le puissant fils de son suzerain.

Il ouvrit la porte du compartiment, les mains levées et ouvertes, pour montrer qu'il ne tenait rien et ne représentait pas de menace pour les occupants qui le regardaient maintenant avec curiosité, surpris de le voir sans ses omniprésents gardes du corps. Il se mordilla la lèvre et ferma les yeux, rassemblant son courage et ses pensées avant de parler.

* * *

A/N : Je pense qu'il va y avoir encore un chapitre, peut-être deux, dépendant du temps nécessaire pour attendre la fin de l'année (T/N : crois ça, très chère. On a encore cinq chapitres devant nous. Bon appétit). (parle de ses autres histoires. J'en profite pour vous signaler que j'ai eu l'accord de traduction pour deux autres histoires, une Rogue-centric de 15 chapitres et une nouvelle histoire Rogue-Harry de 5 chapitres. Nous ne sommes donc pas près de nous quitter). Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu ceci et surtout un grand merci à ceux qui ont fait l'effort et pris le temps de reviewer. 

T/N : Ce chapitre a été assez marrant à traduire – déjà, je me suis bien remise dans le bain, c'est sympa, j'ai moins de mal à bosser. J'ai bien rigolé quand, après la discussion Rogue-Dumbledore, l'auteur s'est attachée à nous montrer ce que devenaient tous les personnages, histoire de bien vous faire attendre. C'était très intéressant, même si difficile (c'était peut-être pour ça) de faire parler Rogue en français, il a une syntaxe assez... alambiquée. J'ai même dû écrire une phrase sur papier pour l'analyser avant de la traduire. Aaah, B (ma prof de grammaire à la fac), sors de ce corps !

Ah, j'oubliais : il y a un prix spécial pour la première review de ce chapitre. Devinez pourquoi ?

**Bon, maintenant, tout le monde file sur mon site pour admirer les dessins d'Amicus ! **


	30. Griffons et Quidditch

_La casse se paie_

**Félicitations à Nanou qui a écrit la 500ème review de cette histoire !**

Eh oui, c'était ça, le truc spécial avec les reviews ! Avec le chapitre 28, vous vous êtes arrêté(e)s pile à 499, j'ai passé les semaines entre les deux publications à regarder tous les jours si quelqu'un postait la 500ème – bernique ! Il a fallu attendre le 29.

Réponse aux reviews

**Isatis** : " merci bcp pour ce merveilleux travail de traduction que tu réalises pour nous pauvres francophones nuls en anglais (parle pour toi Isatis, c'est pas parce que tu es une tache en anglais que tout le monde l'est...). Vivement la suite, je veux à tout prix voir la "confrontation"...!  
Gros bisous et bon courage "  
_Réponse_ : Si ça peut te rassurer, j'ai été comme toi. C'est pour lire des fics en anglais que je me suis enfin mise à l'anglais après avoir désespéré mes profs au lycée.

**Tsuda** : " Quand je pense qu'il ne reste presque qu'un chapitre avant la fin ! Ça me surprend, mais cette histoire est vraiment bien. Je suis contente que vous comptiez faire d'autres traductions : moi je dis MERCI parce que pour ceux qui ne sont pas encore assez bons en anglais (comme moi) ben ça n'est pas top !  
Je ne pense pas que la relation entre Severus et Harry qui s'était arrangée se dégrade, au contraire, Severus a été sincère et Harry l'a certainement remarqué. "  
_Réponse_ : Comment ça, un ? Il en reste cinq, puisqu'il y a 34 chapitres en VO et que j'ai un chapitre de décalage.  
Par pitié, tutoie-moi ! Oui, j'ai deux histoires à venir.  
Je pense pareil pour la relation Severus/Harry, mais Severus a une si mauvaise image de lui et se sent tellement coupable qu'il a pris le besoin de réflexion de Harry pour de la colère. Il verra clair un jour ou l'autre, je pense.

**Kart** : " Merci de continuer à traduire ! Par contre, où est Amicus pendant le voyage dans le train ? Ses parents ne devaient pas l'accompagner ? J'avoue que j'ai hâte de voir la réaction des autres face au(x?) griffon(s?) à Poudlard.  
Bon courage "  
_Réponse_ : Je n'avais même pas réalisé son absence avant que tu en parles. Voici la réponse de Teacherbev :  
" Franchement, je n'y avais même pas pensé, mais je suppose qu'il aurait été trop grand pour tenir dans le compartiment avec tous les étudiants, donc il a probablement fait le voyage dans le compartiment des bagages, en queue de train. "

**Anais72** : " Dis, à part An Aunt's Love, quelles fics nous conseilles tu ? "  
_Réponse_ : Les miennes : )  
Non, je rigole. Bon, déjà, je ne lis pratiquement jamais de fics en français, donc je ne peux pas donner d'avis là dessus. Mais voici mes préférées :  
- Pour les fans de Rogue, _l'Oracle de la Sybille_ (pigwidgeon37, traduit par Darkrogue), sachant que la traduction n'est pas terminée. Une fabuleuse trilogie qui commence pendant la quatrième année de Severus et s'est arrêtée après celle de Harry (elle continue ensuite, mais je ne sais pas ce qui s'y passe... Il faudrait la retrouver et achever de la traduire). Attention, elle est sombre ! Pas de surprises, c'est du Severus.  
- Dans les parodies, _le Nec Plus Ultra of des Clichés sur Harry Potter_ (Clam Chowder, traduit par ange) est imbattable. Ces deux histoires sont sur le site.  
- Avec un peu (bon, OK, beaucoup) de patience, les deux traductions qui vont suivre _Broke_. Elles seront différentes.  
- Sinon, tu peux utiliser la méthode qui m'a permis de repérer Aunt's Love : regarder le nombre de reviews. Soit regarder le nombre brut, soit calculer le nombre de reviews par chapitre. En anglais, une histoire qui n'obtient pas au moins 10 reviews par chapitre ne mérite pas qu'on la regarde (ça peut monter à plus de 100 !); en français, on peut descendre ça à trois-quatre. Il doit donc y avoir au moins trois fois plus de reviews que de chapitres. Et les outils du site (recherche par personnage, type, taille, histoire complète ou en cours) sont très pratiques. Bonne chasse !

* * *

Extrait du chapitre 29 : 

_Avec seulement une demi-heure avant l'arrivée à Pré au Lard, Drago laissa Pansy avec ses amies Daphné et Millicent avant de parcourir le long couloir à la recherche du compartiment où étaient Potter et ses amis. Il les trouva enfin, penchés sur un échiquier et des livres ; il se redressa et inspira profondément, rassemblant tout le courage qu'il pourrait trouver pour la rencontre imminente, espérant que cela n'allait pas dégénérer en confrontation, mais n'attendant rien de plaisant de son pire ennemi, maintenant nul autre que le puissant fils de son suzerain._

_Il ouvrit la porte du compartiment, les mains levées et ouvertes, pour montrer qu'il ne tenait rien et ne représentait pas de menace pour les occupants qui le regardaient maintenant avec curiosité, surpris de le voir sans ses omniprésents gardes du corps. Il se mordilla la lèvre et ferma les yeux, rassemblant son courage et ses pensées avant de parler._

* * *

**Chapitre 30 : Griffons et Quidditch**

Les yeux brillant vivement, Harry leva la nez du livre qu'il lisait et dit " Malefoy " sans la plus petite inflexion ou émotion qui aurait pu donner au Serpentard un indice sur l'issue de la rencontre.

" Mon nom est Drago _Black_, M. Potter-Black, et je voudrais présenter mes excuses officielles à toi et tes compagnons pour mon attitude et mes actions au cours des dernières années. J'ai été forcé de… reconnaître… la fausseté des pensées et des croyances de mon père biologique ces dernières semaines. " Drago s'inclina légèrement, gardant ses yeux gris argent sur ceux du fils adoptif de son suzerain. Il savait que l'acceptation ou même la tolérance de Potter-Black allaient faire toute la différence entre la survie aux épreuves à venir, ou la vie en enfer pendant les deux prochaines années. Une petite lueur d'espoir brilla dans ses yeux avant qu'il efface hâtivement toute émotion de son visage pâle et mince.

" Eh bien, comme Sirius m'a expliqué, tu es maintenant son pupille et tu es sous sa supervision directe. Comme je suis son fils, cela fait de nous des sortes de 'beaux-frères'. Je ne t'aime toujours pas ; tu es trop un crétin qui harcèle les autres pour que je te fasse confiance sans preuve. Mais je ne commencerai rien, Black, si tu nous laisses tranquilles. Après tout, c'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu, que toi et ta sale bouche nous laissiez tranquilles. "

Drago hocha la tête pour marquer son acceptation des termes de Harry et s'inclina plus bas encore devant Hermione. " Je présente mes excuses, Mlle Granger, pour le langage odieux, hors de propos et indigne d'un gentleman, que j'ai utilisé en ta présence. Je fais le vœu de m'abstenir de tout langage insultant et ferai de mon mieux pour dissuader les membres de ma maison d'utiliser ce type de langage, que ce soit envers toi ou envers quelque étudiant que ce soit. " Hermione semblait surprise par le vœu et en fait, elle était, pour une fois, sans voix. Ses joues se teintèrent de rouge ; elle fit juste un léger signe de tête au Serpentard étonnamment formel avant de regarder le troisième membre de leur trio. Les oreilles de Ron étaient presque de la couleur de ses cheveux alors qu'il assistait en silence aux humiliantes excuses de Malefoy.

Drago regarda Weasley et avala sa salive, se demandant s'il sera capable de délivrer l'excuse qu'il avait longuement répétée en gardant son calme. Il avait harcelé Potter et insulté Granger, mais Weasley avait été celui avait qui il en arrivait le plus souvent aux mains. Il avait consacré beaucoup de temps à analyser son comportement au cours des deux dernières semaines et avait réalisé qu'il ne pourrait jamais devenir le type de calculateur froid et cruel de Lucius, ni être aussi intelligent que Rogue. Il n'était premier dans aucun cours – bon, à part potions, mais il ne cherchait pas à se cacher à lui-même que ses capacités dans cette matière dépassaient la moyenne. Il était un sorcier de puissance moyenne, son seul avantage étant l'appui silencieux mais évident de son Maître de Maison et la position de son père au conseil d'administration.

Il supposait – merde, il savait sans le moindre doute – que si Potter s'était jamais laissé aller, il l'aurait réduit en bouillie, même avec l'aide de Crabbe et Goyle. Seul l'altruisme et la fidélité aveugle à un sens d'honneur et de justice d'un égarement risible des Gryffondor les avait retenus de réduire la maison Serpentard en cendres. Chaque Serpentard le savait et l'utilisait à son avantage pour harceler et tourmenter les autres étudiants jusqu'à ce qu'ils perdent leur calme. Avec le soutien de Rogue, ils pourraient toujours jurer que l'autre élève avait lancé le premier coup ou sorti sa baguette le premier, et ils savaient qu'ils seraient toujours crus et soutenus, quelle que soit la cause du combat. Mais ce n'était plus le cas, et la hiérarchie de Poudlard avait changé de façon drastique. Drago se savait être maintenant au plus bas de l'échelle alimentaire, à moins qu'il continue inlassablement à combler les différences et à former des alliances ; donc, il avala sa fierté blessée et s'adressa à Weasley.

" M. Weasley, c'est à toi que je dois le plus présenter mes excuses. Je ne peux offrir comme explication que le fait que j'étais soumis à très forte pression par Lucius Malefoy pour te martyriser autant que possible car il te considérait, ainsi que ta famille, comme des traîtres. Je sais que ce n'est qu'une pauvre excuse, mais j'ai entendu ce discours toute ma vie et j'ai souffert des punitions assez... sévères... si j'étais même suspecté de ne pas y croire. Personnellement, je n'ai aucune animosité envers toi ou ta famille, et je regrette que mes actions passées aient pu te causer tant de colère et de désagréments. J'ai l'espoir que nous pourrons mettre fin à cette colère inutile entre nous et je fais le serment de me retenir de tout langage et conduite délibérément désobligeants. Je suis sincèrement désolé pour toutes les choses que j'ai dites et faites à tes frères et sœur. " Ron ne semblait pas vouloir accepter l'offre de paix, mais un regard appuyé de Harry et un coup de coude d'Hermione le firent hocher la tête et marmonner en réponse " Je ne commencerai rien, Malefoy, mais je le finirai si tu le fais. "

Drago inclina légèrement la tête à l'attention de l'irascible Gryffondor visiblement en colère. " Merci " fut tout ce qu'il dit avant de tourner les talons et de faire signe à Pansy de le précéder dans le couloir afin de retourner à leur compartiment où il pourrait retrouver ses esprits et ramener son rythme cardiaque à la normale avant qu'ils n'arrivent à la gare.

Quand la porte du compartiment se fut fermée derrière les deux Serpentard, Harry se tourna vers ses amis sidérés et haussa les épaules pour montrer sa propre stupéfaction. " Sirius m'a expliqué ce qui allait se passer, comme Drago est son pupille. C'est une sorte de truc médiéval, comme quand les jeunes garçons étaient envoyés chez un parent mâle pour devenir une part de sa famille et être élevés et entraînés loin de leur propre famille. Il a dit que je serais son cousin, maintenant, mais aussi son 'beau-frère', donc je dois au moins le tolérer, et je comprends que nous devions choisir nos batailles et qu'avoir été en colère contre Malefoy toutes ces années ne m'a pas aidé. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il fasse un tel effort aussi tôt, et je n'ai jamais pensé qu'il allait prononcer un vœu envers nous. "

Hermione bouillonnait d'excitation " J'ai lu des choses à propos des 'pupilles' pour un devoir dans mon ancienne école. C'est un peu comme l'apprentissage chez les artisans, chaque famille noble prenait en charge un jeune garçon et lui apprenait comment diriger des gens, gérer des terres, comment se battre, et tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir puisqu'il n'y avait pas réellement d'école... " elle n'avait pas repris son souffle une seule fois dans son excitation mais Ron et Harry avaient éclaté de rire devant sa réponse habituelle à toute situation nouvelle.

Ron tendit la main et tapota son genou " Bien sûr que tu as lu un livre à propos de ça, Hermione. Si tu ne l'avais pas fait, on se serait vraiment inquiétés, tu sais. "

Harry s'était appuyé contre Lisa en gloussant devant l'expression vexée d'Hermione. " Ne change jamais, Hermione. " Lisa repoussa l'adolescent et le regarda d'un air agacé. " Bien sûr qu'elle a lu sur ce sujet, moi aussi, dès que M. Black en a parlé. La bibliothèque de tes grands-parents avait plusieurs livres sur l'apprentissage et ils faisaient aussi mention du 'patronage'. "

Hermione et Lisa regardaient maintenant les autres avec méfiance, mais leurs visages tournèrent à la stupéfaction quand Ginny et Neville se joignirent aux rires. Ginny leur expliqua entre deux gloussements " Nous ne savions pas qu'Hermione était contagieuse, Lisa. Peut-être que tu ne devrais pas rester si près d'elle. " Ron avait glissé du siège étroit et atterri sur le sol, et Hermione n'eut qu'à étendre le bras pour lui donner une tape sur la tête. Le long sifflement du train quand il ralentit pour s'arrêter à la gare de Pré au Lard força les adolescents hilares à se calmer et à rassembler leurs affaires pour le trajet jusqu'au château.

* * *

Sirius lissa une fois de plus ses nouvelles robes de professeur en entendant le son presque trop lointain du sifflement indiquant aux professeurs que le train était enfin arrivé. Dumbledore fit signe aux professeurs de prendre place le long de la Grande Table afin de se préparer à l'arriver imminente des étudiants et tapota une dernière fois l'épaule de Sirius, murmurant " Vous serez parfait " avant d'aller s'asseoir à côté du professeur McGonagall. 

Le bruit des pas du presque millier d'étudiants annonça leur arrivée presque avant que le murmure de tant de voix excitées grimpe les escaliers, traverse l'entrée et entre dans la Grande Salle, avec la joie d'être revenu, l'attente de la nourriture qui allait apparaître sur les tables, et la réluctance à laisser les amis rencontrés dans le train, provoquant des petits bouchons à l'entrée, qui gênaient un moment le flot avant d'être emportés. Il fallut attendre dix bonnes minutes avant que tout le monde soit entré et se soit assis aux quatre longues tables. Il y avait des places vides au bout de chaque banc, le plus gros sous les banderoles vert et argent de Serpentard, mais quelques unes aussi aux trois autres tables.

Harry regarda la Grande Table et sourit largement en voyant son nouveau père, nerveux et raide dans ses robes bleues bien repassées, ses courts cheveux noirs plaqués sur son crâne. Sirius croisa les yeux de son fils et lui rendit son sourire idiot avant de retourner à sa conversation avec le professeur Vector qui rougit comme une jouvencelle à quelque chose que Sirius lui avait dit. Harry parcourut la Grande Table du regard, notant l'addition de plusieurs nouveaux visages et la fabuleuse absence d'Ombrage et de Rusard. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur l'expression presque nerveuse de Rogue. L'expression de Harry se fit plus neutre alors qu'il essayait de décrypter l'expression inhabituelle sur le visage habituellement austère et acide, mais il ne savait pas encore trop comment il se sentait en présence de Rogue après les dernières révélations, et se tourna donc pour voir ce que les Serpentard pensaient des nouvelles têtes.

L'absence des têtes de crétin de Crabbe et Goyle n'était pas surprenant, mais plusieurs autres visages familiers semblaient également avoir disparu. Harry ne connaissait pas les noms de tous les étudiants, mais il remarqua que Nott, Montague et Pucey étaient partis. L'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard devait être réduite à néant, avec autant de leurs membres absents, chuchota-t-il à Ron qui hocha la tête. Harry remarqua qu'une grande partie des Serpentard regardaient, bouche bée, le Maître de Maison tranquillement assis à sa place habituelle. Harry sourit en pensant au choc qu'ils avaient dû éprouver en voyant que l'homme n'avait pas été arrêté lors de la purge hautement médiatisée des Mangemorts. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir comment se sentir vis à vis de l'homme et de sa supercherie délibérée mais il se dit qu'il devrait être capable de maintenir une trêve, du moment que ce n'était pas à sens unique.

" Allez, il y en a qui ont faim là " marmonna Ron de façon parfaitement audible, espérant que Dumbledore saisirait sa pensée et ferait apparaître le repas. Hermione lui donna une petite tape et dit " Chut, Ron, tu sais bien qu'il a des choses à dire d'abord. "

Avec un tintement de la cuiller de McGonagall contre son gobelet, Dumbledore se leva, vêtu de robes bleues parcourues autour du col et des manches d'un ballet de planètes et de lunes multicolores à en perdre la tête. " Bienvenue, bienvenue à tous. Comme beaucoup d'entre vous l'ont déjà vu, de nombreuses choses ont changé au cours des dernières semaines. Vous aurez remarqué que notre ancien professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Dolorès Ombrage... " Dumbledore dut s'arrêter et attendre que les applaudissements et les battements de pieds se soient calmés pour continuer " et notre concierge, M. Rusard... " le rugissement fut presque assourdissant cette fois et le vieux sorcier attendit patiemment le retour du calme jusqu'à ce que McGonagall, les lèvres pincées, lance des étincelles rouges avec sa baguette pour capter l'attention des étudiants. " Ah, merci, Minerva. Maintenant, où en étais-je... ah, oui... je voudrais vous présenter plusieurs nouveaux venus au château. D'abord, je vous prierai d'accueillir notre nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Sirius Black. " Il y eut un silence absolu quand les étudiants entendirent le nom du bel homme sombre et nerveux assis entre le professeur Vector et Hagrid. " Il a été exonéré de toutes les charges qui pensaient contre lui ; c'est également un Auror qualifié et j'attends une conduite exemplaire de votre part à tous envers lui. " Il regarda les longues table par dessus ses lunettes, s'arrêtant rapidement sur chaque étudiant.

Il continua. " Notre nouveau concierge et gardien ne pourra pas arriver avant demain pour des raisons matérielles, mais j'attends de vous que vous accueilliez et que vous _obéissiez_ " il regarda ostensiblement les jumeaux en disant cela " à M. Alastor Maugrey, et oui cette fois c'est le vrai. " Fred et George se regardèrent avec accablement en réalisant que les blagues allaient être beaucoup plus difficiles à faire avec l'œil magique de Maugrey pour les surveiller. Harry laissa échapper un sifflement en imaginant une retenue sous la supervision de Fol Œil et se pencha pour murmurer à l'oreille de Ron " On a pas intérêt à avoir de retenue avec lui... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il resterait de nous après ! " Ron hocha la tête, le visage un peu vert.

Dumbledore tapa dans ses mains quand il eut fini de parler, avant de rasseoir. " Cela étant dit, savourons maintenant la fête, et bon trimestre à tous. " Les tables grondèrent presque quand des assiettes, des plats et des bols remplis de nourriture délicieuse apparurent et avec un bavardage plus mesuré, les étudiants attaquèrent le repas, le faisant disparaître comme par magie.

* * *

Par un tour de chance auquel seul le hasard pouvait arriver, les Gryffondor de cinquième année avaient Défense en première heure le lendemain matin et Harry était presque aussi nerveux que Sirius. Le Trio arriva presque cinq minutes avant la sonnerie et s'installa à une table au premier rang pour envoyer leur soutien moral à leur nouveau professeur ; bien sûr, il n'avait pas à faire beaucoup pour être largement supérieur aux autres, le professeur Lupin excepté, mais cela ne le calmait en rien. 

Quand tout le monde fut arrivé et se fut assis, attendant patiemment, la porte donnant sur le bureau ouvrit et Sirius entra, impeccable et exsudant la confiance. " Bonjour, pour ceux d'entre vous qui ne me connaissent pas, mon nom est Sirius Black et je suis votre nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Aujourd'hui, vous pouvez ranger vos livres et sortir vos baguettes. Je voudrais faire un petit test pour voir exactement ce que nous avons à rattraper. " Les étudiants obéirent avec des murmures joyeux, se hâtant de faire ce qu'il leur demandait.

Il les fit se lever et envoya leurs sacs rejoindre les tables et les chaises contre le mur du fond, laissant un grand espace libre. " J'ai ici une liste de sorts que vous devrez tous être capables de faire à la fin de l'année pour vos BUSEs, donc commençons avec ceux-là et voyons jusqu'où nous allons. Tout le monde contre ce mur par deux, pas trop près, à un bras d'écart. " Alors que les élèves se dirigeaient vers le mur extérieur, Sirius agita sa baguette et fit apparaître des cibles sur le mur en face. " Très bien, on commence avec un simple Stupefix, allez-y chacun votre tour. Les cibles vont enregistrer votre puissance et votre précision, donc visez bien. Si quelqu'un fait l'imbécile ou vise délibérément un autre étudiant, il sera expulsé du cours. Allez-y. " Sa voix était aussi ferme que celle de Rogue, mais sans la froideur.

Ron, Neville, Hermione et Harry bavardaient avec excitation en descendant déjeuner, chacun tenant le parchemin portant leurs résultats de puissance et de précision ; Sirius en avait fait des copies et les leur avait données avant qu'ils quittent la classe. Harry n'osait pas montrer ses résultats aux autres, la vieille peur d'être meilleur que Dudley masquant son excitation et sa satisfaction. Cependant, Ron regarda par dessus son épaule et ne put empêcher un gémissement d'admiration. " Waouh, Harry, je savais que tu étais doué et super puissant, mais c'est quelque chose, hein ? " Il attrapa le parchemin de Harry et le montra aux autres. Hermione serra Harry contre elle, sautillant presque d'excitation. " C'est super, Harry ! Je savais que tu pouvais le faire. Tu as toujours été le meilleur, et avec l'enseignement de l'AD et tout ce que tu as fait, je savais que tu devais être plus fort que nous. " Neville avait l'air soufflé mais il hocha aussi la tête.

Harry se mordilla la lèvre. " Tu veux dire que tu n'es pas... en colère... ou... "

" Merlin, non, Harry. On est juste fiers de toi, andouille ! " Ron était ravi d'avoir enfin dépassé sa jalousie maladive et sincèrement heureux pour son ami.

* * *

Le déjeuner se déroulait sans événement marquant, les élèves mangeant et discutant de leurs super nouveaux cours, quand les portes claquèrent et que le pas lourd et asymétrique de Maugrey Fol Œil résonna juste avant que le vieil Auror entre. Il avait une crinière de cheveux tombant jusqu'à ses épaules, plus gris que noirs, aux mèches grasses à en rivaliser avec Rogue. Son visage était un amas de cicatrices, avec un nez de travers et dont il manquait un bon morceau. Sa jambe de fois se finissait en un pied d'animal, d'oiseau à en juger par les serres acérées. Il faisait léviter un grand coffre devant lui, baguette levée à hauteur de poitrine ; le soleil entrant à flots par les portes lui donnait une allure encore plus menaçante. Son œil magique, d'un bleu électrique, tournoyait en tous sens, le blanc apparaissant quand il regardait derrière sa tête. 

" Alors, qu'est-ce que vous regardez... retournez à votre repas si vous ne voulez pas recevoir de retenue collective ! " Tous les étudiants prirent brutalement leur souffle devant la menace. Tout le monde revint hâtivement à son repas, mais le bavardage ne reprit pas le niveau qu'il avait atteint avant que Maugrey entre. La plupart des professeurs essayaient de retenir leur sourire, ou pire, leur rire, devant l'entrée dramatique du vieil Auror, mais Dumbledore sourit simplement avec bienveillance. Severus approuvait avec ferveur les manières menaçantes du nouvel arrivant.

Harry et ses amis finirent de manger aussi vite que possible et s'échappèrent dans le bel après-midi printanier, vers les serres et le cours de Botanique.

" Ça va pas être joyeux, les retenues avec lui. " marmonna Ron d'un air sombre.

Hermione lui donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule et le regarda d'un air exaspéré. " Ronald Weasley, les retenues ne sont pas supposées être joyeuses. Et tu ne devrais pas recevoir de retenues. Si tu respectais le règlement et que tu gardais ton calme... "

Harry ricana, se pencha vers Neville et souffla " Et c'est parti... "

Neville leva la main et ricana, lançant " On dirait vraiment un vieux couple, hein ? Je me demande comment ils font pour ne pas s'en rendre compte. "

Harry emmena Neville à l'écart du couple vociférant qui ne remarqua même pas leur départ. " Eh bien, soit ils vont finir ensemble, soit ils vont s'entretuer. Et je ne prends pas de paris sur ce qui va arriver en premier. " Il venait de se retourner quand il fut jeté au sol par un missile heurtant sa poitrine. Avant qu'il puisse même amorcer une réaction, le bec acéré de son griffon lui mordillait gentiment l'oreille. Amicus avait été refusé au château et laissé aux soins affectueux mais envahissants de Hagrid quand Harry avait cours. Harry passa les bras autour de la poitrine léonine de son familier en évitant les serres puissantes et l'étreignit avec amour. " Hé, Amicus, tu m'as manqué. Comment ça a été avec Hagrid ? "

'_Le grand type me traite comme un poussin, maître. Je suis sorti de l'œuf depuis longtemps et je n'ai pas besoin de son aide. Je voudrais rester avec toi, maître, je serai sage, je ne mangerai pas les élèves, enfin à moins qu'ils te menacent... s'il te plait, maître, laisse-moi rester avec toi.'_ Harry n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il fut possible de geindre télépathiquement, mais Amicus n'avait aucune difficulté à se plaindre de façon explicite.

Harry poussa Amicus hors de sa poitrine, roula et se remit debout avant de jeter dans son sac les livres et les affaires qui en étaient tombées quand il avait été jeté au sol. " Depuis quand tu m'appelles 'maître', Amicus ? On est amis et d'accord, tu es mon familier, mais je ne veux pas être appelé 'maître', ça ressemble trop à la manière dont les disciples de Voldemort l'appellent. " Harry regarda le petit griffon avec agacement et il baissa la tête en signe d'excuse. '_S'il te plait, laisse moi rester avec toi, le grand m'ennuie et je risque de le mordre pour qu'il me laisse tranquille_.'

Harry remit son sac sur son dos, se pencha et passa les doigts entre les plumes sur la tête de son ami. " D'accord, tu peux rester avec moi, mais si tu fais trop de bêtises, ta mère a dit qu'elle te garderait sur l'île jusqu'à l'été. "

Fidèle à sa parole, Amicus se coucha sous une table aux pieds de Harry et y resta pendant tout le cours ; les commentaires pour le moins décalés mais toujours humoristiques qu'il faisait au sujet de l'usage de telle ou telle plante faisaient sourire, voire glousser Harry sans raison apparente. Il se penchait vers Ron ou Neville, qui étaient à côté de lui, pour leur murmurer ce qu'Amicus avait dit ; alors, Hermione regardait les garçons d'un air noir, roulait des yeux et poussait un long soupir avant de revenir à la tâche fastidieuse et salissante que le professeur Chourave leur avait donné à faire.

* * *

L'après-midi, pendant l'entraînement de Quidditch, Amicus s'amusa immensément, fondant et plongeant entre les Poursuiveurs et envoyant Ron dans une reculade désespérée derrière les mâts, la vue d'un griffon hurlant fonçant sur lui se révélant assez troublante pour le nouveau gardien encore nerveux. Katie Bell fut d'abord contrariée par les pitreries du jeune animal, jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise combien les joueurs devaient se concentrer sur leur jeu pour ne pas devenir de la nourriture à griffon. C'était probablement aussi proche d'avoir une équipe adverse pour s'entraîner que ce que les Gryffondor avaient jamais eu, et cela les forçait à se comporter comme à un match plutôt qu'à leur allure nonchalante d'entraînement. 

C'était cependant Harry qui devait focaliser toute son attention sur son familier. Il n'avait aucun moyen de faire mieux que l'œil du griffon pour trouver le Vif chaque fois qu'il était lâché, et seules ses années d'entraînement, combinées à la jeunesse relative d'Amicus, les rendait grosso modo égaux dans la poursuite, et Amicus entraînait les capacités de vol de Harry plus loin que jamais.

" Oh bon sang ! " cria Seamus des gradins où il était venu assister à l'entraînement. " Hé, Potter, on dirait que tu as une sacrée concurrence pour le poste l'année prochaine ! "

Harry essuya son front trempé de sueur avant de répondre " Je suis juste soulagé qu'il y ait une règle contre la présence de joueurs non humains dans les équipes ou je n'aurais plus qu'à partir ! " Toute l'équipe se mit à rire, mais Katie eut un air songeur.

" Oh... Katie... " gémit Harry.

" Je réfléchis, je réfléchis... tu sais, Harry... je ne crois pas qu'il y ait une règle comme ça... " dit Katie d'un air pensif.

" Tu ne peux pas me remplacer, Katie, tu sais que tu as besoin de moi... Rogue n'autorisera jamais Amicus à participer à un match ! " supplia Harry jusqu'à ce que Katie ait un large sourire.

" Je t'ai eu, Harry ! Maintenant, voyons qui attrape le Vif en premier cette fois. " Elle lui fit un clin d'œil avant de lâcher la petite balle une fois de plus. Le Vif hésita un instant, ses ailes battant trop vite pour être plus qu'un reflet doré à la lumière du soleil avant de disparaître, ses deux chasseurs quittant le sol dans un flou étourdissant de robes rouges et de fourrure dorée.

* * *

Harry tombait de fatigue en montant les escaliers vers la Salle Commune. Une douche chaude et au lit ; le long entraînement suivi d'une visite à Hagrid pour parler de l'autonomie d'Amicus l'avait mis sur les rotules. Il sentit soudain un sort le toucher entre les omoplates, le tirant en arrière. Il perdit l'équilibre, un pied au bord de la dernière marche, les bras battant l'air dans un vain essai de basculer en avant au lieu de partir dans les six volées de marches derrière lui. Il laissa tomber son sac et son balai, ce fut assez pour lancer le mouvement vers l'avant, quand il entendit le bruit d'un autre sort qu'il ne connaissait pas. Sa vision s'obscurcit jusqu'à ce qu'il ne voie plus qu'un point lumineux, menacé par l'obscurité. Il sentit son corps partir inexorablement en arrière, poussa un cri involontaire ; un second cri, inhumain, se joignit au sien, et ce fut le néant.

* * *

A/N : Je sais, cliffhanger diabolique, mais bon, que voulez-vous que je dise. J'aime bien les écrire, je déteste les lire. Alors, qui peut être ce mystérieux agresseur maintenant que Harry a établi une vague paix avec Malefoy ? Peut-il être sauvé, est-ce que quelqu'un l'a vu tomber ? Merci à tous et souvenez-vous, nourrissez bien le monstre aux reviews, il a faim. 

T/N : Le monstre aux commentaires de chez canalblog est passablement affamé aussi. Quoi, il était pas bien, mon poutou poutou mignon griffon ? Vous êtes plusieurs dizaines à avoir défilé, depuis la France, le Belgique, le Canada, j'ai même repéré un Mac et un utilisateur de Linux – et pas le plus petit commentaire. C'est le site qui vous pose problème ou une paresse générale ? Ayez au moins la politesse de me laisser vos impressions, ou les autres dessins dont j'ai eu l'idée en traduisant ce chapitre risquent fort de rester lettre morte, si je puis m'exprimer ainsi ! Bref, bougez-vous. Bises à tous.


	31. Répercussions et Représailles

_La casse se paie_

Réponses aux reviews

**Avis général** : je suis entièrement d'accord avec vous, c'était un méchant cliffhanger. Bon, ça, c'est fait, voyons ce qui reste...

**Isatis** : " Que passa ? Qui attaque Harry au sein de l'école, je veux absolument la suite pour savoir qui je dois tuer ... Qui ? qui ?  
Vivement la suite et encore merci pour ton excellent travail de traduction.  
Gros bisous et bon courage  
Isatis "  
_Réponse_ : Punaise, première review et déjà une menace de mort. Je me disais bien que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, ce cliffie, vous avez perdu l'habitude...

**Kart** : " Déjà un chapitre ! merci ! merci ! merci !  
pour ce chapitre, j'aurai trois choses à dire.  
1) Fol Œil en concierge! POUAH POUAH POUAH je suis morte de rire. Un Auror à la place d'un Cracmol ! S'ils étaient pas en temps de guerre, j'enverrais direct Dumby a l'asile  
2) quand je repense aux blagues d'Amicus les chapitres précédents, je remarque qu'il fait moins le fier suppliant pour s'éloigner d'Hagrid  
3) la fin est sadique! Il ne me reste plus qu'à espérer que ce chapitre arrivera aussi vite que le dernier. Moi qui suis nulle en anglais, je ne sais pas si je résisterai à aller voir la fic en anglais au moins pour connaître les grandes lignes. lol  
à bientôt "  
_Réponse_ : Ben oui, comme quoi ça m'arrive d'être sympa avec mes lecteurs... (se roule part terre, se relève, essuie ses yeux, se calme).  
1) Vu où ils en sont, je crois que notre cher Dumbledore a été considéré comme le moins cinglé des postulants au poste de directeur. Il en faut bien un... Pareil pour Fol Œil. Le pauvre, il s'ennuyait, il fallait bien l'occuper !  
2) Ah, mais Amicus est encore un petit griffon poutou poutou, il a le droit d'avoir des mouvements d'humeur. Brave bête.  
3) Je sais. Niark.

**Shauska** : " Le monstre aux reviews ça existe ça ?? (au cas où j'envoie quand même une review pour le calmer )  
tout doux le monstre ... gentil ah il m'a mordu c'est quoi ce truc beurk ! il est dégueu et plein de bave !  
mdr  
dsl pour le délire soit dit en passant j'adore ta fic  
bisous à toi et au monstre ... "  
_Réponse_ : (se marre) C'est Teacherbev qui a marqué ça, je n'ai fait que traduire. Ça m'a bien amusée aussi.  
Euh... pour les vaccins, tu es à jour ?

**Corentenig** : " J'suis la seule à utiliser un mac ici ? curieuse "  
_Réponse_ : Grillée ! Oui, il semblerait que tu sois la seule.

Et merci à tous les autres... j'aime toutes vos reviews, mais je n'ai pas la place de répondre à tous, donc je dois faire un tri.

Vous pouvez remercier Lyane et Mahis grâce à qui les illustrations continueront !

* * *

Extrait du chapitre 30 : 

_Harry tombait de fatigue en montant les escaliers vers la Salle Commune. Une douche chaude et au lit ; le long entraînement suivi d'une visite à Hagrid pour parler de l'autonomie d'Amicus l'avait mis sur les rotules. Il sentit soudain un sort le toucher entre les omoplates, le tirant en arrière. Il perdit l'équilibre, un pied au bord de la dernière marche, les bras battant l'air dans un vain essai de basculer en avant au lieu de partir dans les six volées de marches derrière lui. Il laissa tomber son sac et son balai, ce fut assez pour lancer le mouvement vers l'avant, quand il entendit le bruit d'un autre sort qu'il ne connaissait pas. Sa vision s'obscurcit jusqu'à ce qu'il ne voie plus qu'un point lumineux, menacé par l'obscurité. Il sentit son corps partir inexorablement en arrière, poussa un cri involontaire ; un second cri, inhumain, se joignit au sien, et ce fut le néant._

* * *

**Chapitre 31 : Répercussions et Représailles**

Une ombre dorée tomba comme une pierre du haut plafond ornementé. Piquant en flèche, les ailes repliées contre ses flancs pour le maximum de vitesse, Amicus plongea, le bec grand ouvert, son cri résonnant comme une sirène avec une rage de dents. Les serres de ses pattes avant s'étendirent et s'enfoncèrent dans les robes du sorcier en chute libre, le récupérant une fraction de seconde avant que la tête de Harry entre en contact avec les rudes marches de pierre. Ailes déployées, l'adrénaline coulant à flot dans ses veines pour lui donner des forces, le jeune griffon remplit le château avec ses cris furieux et inquiets. Des portes s'ouvrirent violemment, des semelles claquèrent sur le sol alors que des centaines d'adolescents cherchaient la source des cris inhumains dont le son semblait tourmenter leurs âmes même.

Amicus lâcha le corps de Harry sur le palier, dégageant ses griffes quand le corps s'effondra sur la pierre froide ; un autre puissant battement d'ailes et le griffon était à nouveau en l'air, son cri changeant de peur vers un cri de rage quand il vit sa proie tenter de disparaître parmi les étudiants qui arrivaient. Les professeurs essayaient en vain de traverser la foule, baguettes brandies, prêts à se battre et cherchant en vain de déterminer ce qui s'était exactement passé. Avec un cri de triomphe, le petit griffon replia ses ailes une fois de plus et plongea, avant de déployer brusquement ses ailes, les utilisant pour rompre sa chute, et d'étendre les pattes avant, serres déployées. Il attrapa l'étudiant en fuite par le dos de ses robes, sans se préoccuper du fait que les cruelles lames de ses serres déchirent le tissu comme du papier et s'enfoncent dans la chair de sa proie.

Amicus laissa tomber le garçon hurlant d'une hauteur de plus de trois mètres pour atterrir en un tas ensanglanté aux pieds du Directeur. D'autres puissants battements d'aile, et Amicus était à nouveau en haut des escaliers, où Sirius et Pompom s'étaient agenouillés près de Harry immobile, ses amis formant un cercle protecteur tout autour, baguettes brandies et prêts à défendre leur ami inconscient.

Albus conjura des cordes pour ligoter la masse larmoyante de robes noires et de sang écarlate avant de retourner l'agresseur pour voir son visage. " Zacharias Smith, avez-vous une explication pour attaquer un de vos camarades, particulièrement attaquer de dos un étudiant sans défense ? " Il n'était pas besoin de Légilimencie pour connaître la culpabilité de Smith ; le garçon irradiait littéralement de culpabilité, de haine et de peur qui s'écrasaient comme des vagues sur les boucliers d'Occlumencie d'Albus.

Maugrey en avait assez d'essayer de passer entre les étudiants agglutinés qui bloquaient les escaliers sur toute la largeur, et il tira sa baguette pour ajouter des sorts de Dard à ses " Poussez-vous de là, bande d'abrutis, laissez-moi passer ! ". Les sorts lui libérèrent presque aussitôt un large passage et Maugrey grimpa pour venir à côté du corps recroquevillé et pleurnichant qui gisait ficelé comme un rôti aux pieds du Directeur. Il bondit comme un chat sur une souris et attrapa la baguette tombée de la main du garçon.

" Priori Incantatem. " lança Maugrey avec sa propre baguette sur celle de Zacharias. Une brume fantomatique s'éleva de la mince baguette, montrant un _Stupefix_ teinté d'un étrange vert maladif au lieu du rouge habituel, ainsi qu'un _Confundus_ suivi d'un _Accio_ de la même couleur étrange. " Les sorts sont mêlés d'un _Iacio hic sortem per malignam intentionem_ et ont été conçus pour la signature magique de Potter. Ce garçon n'a pas agi seul ; il a eu l'aide d'un sorcier puissant pour ensorceler sa baguette. " Il repartit avec son sort de Dard dans la dernière volée de marches pour rejoindre Madame Pomfresh toujours à genoux près de la silhouette inconsciente de Harry Potter.

" Pomfresh, je peux neutraliser la magie noire qui a été jetée sur le garçon mais je vais avoir besoin de l'aide de Rogue. Ensuite, c'est juste un Stupefix et un Confundus que vous aurez à traiter. "

Pompom avait l'air soulagée ; elle avait été incapable de déterminer avec exactitude quels avaient été les sorts lancés sur le pauvre garçon et n'avait pas voulu le bouger avant de savoir ce qui l'avait touché. Elle lui jeta un sort de Mobilicorpus et fit léviter le garçon avec précaution le long des escaliers, précédée par Sirius et Maugrey qui dispersaient la foule des étudiants. " Il sera en pleine forme demain, rentrez dans vos Salles Communes, il n'y a plus rien à voir. "

L'œil magique de Maugrey tournoyait follement, à la recherche de signes de culpabilité sur les autres étudiants ; après tout, le garçon Smith aurait pu avoir un complice. Son rictus convainquit tous les élèves de quitter rapidement les lieux ; aucun ne voulait lui donner l'opportunité de lancer des retenues. Beaucoup frottaient des zones douloureuses, comme les effets du sort de Dard ne s'étaient pas encore totalement dissipés.

Dumbledore arrêta Maugrey et lui demanda de venir dans son bureau après s'être occupé de Harry et partit, faisant léviter Smith devant lui vers son bureau. Il devrait contacter Amélia Bones en tant que chef du DRLM, et aussi dire à Nicolas et Perenelle que Harry avait été attaqué mais s'en sortirait sans séquelles. Cela faisait bizarre de devoir informer des gens des étranges choses qui arrivaient près de Harry ; les Dursley avaient bien laissé entendre que Dumbledore ne devait pas les déranger à moins que le garçon parvienne à se tuer ; à part ça, aucune nouvelle de son école ne les intéressait. Dumbledore se reprocha une fois de plus de ne pas avoir voulu réaliser que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas avec la famille de Harry avant que la réalité lui soit cruellement mise devant les yeux à peine deux semaines plus tôt.

Drago avait suivi le groupe ; sa curiosité naturelle ainsi que l'habitude d'années d'espionnage de Potter à travers tout le château l'avaient amené à assister à l'attaque, même s'il avait été beaucoup trop loin pour faire quoi que ce fut, et il se sépara du groupe pour prendre un passage secret qui l'emmènerait près du bureau de Rogue dans les cachots avant que les autres aient parcouru deux étages.

" Professeur Rogue... vous êtes encore là, monsieur ? " La voix de Drago résonnait dans les couloirs sombres près de la salle de cours. Il frappa respectueusement à la porte du bureau de son Directeur de Maison. L'épaisse porte de bois fut ouverte avec un juron marmonné avant que Rogue réalise qui se tenait devant lui. Les coins de ses lèvres se soulevèrent en un déplaisant sourire, comme s'il se tenait dans de la bouse de dragon jusqu'aux genoux, et il demanda sèchement " Black, qu'est-ce que vous voulez, c'est presque le couvre-feu ? "

" Désolé de vous déranger, monsieur, mais Potter a été attaqué et M. Maugrey a dit qu'il aurait besoin de votre aide pour enlever un sort de magie noire avant que Madame Pomfresh puisse le soigner. " Drago faisait montre de plus de respect que Rogue n'en eut imaginé de la part du petit crétin arrogant, et il reconnut que son opinion de la progéniture Malefoy avait gravi un échelon dans le respect. Il regarda le plafond avec consternation et marmonna " Potter, les choses dans lesquelles vous réussissez à vous fourrer... " avant d'effacer toute émotion de son visage et de revenir au Serpentard qui se tenait patiemment devant lui.

" Retournez à votre Salle Commune, M. Black... oh, et 5 points pour Serpentard pour avoir averti un professeur à temps. " Rogue ferma la porte derrière lui, activant les sorts de verrou et de protection jetés pour toujours sur ses quartiers avant de remonter le couloir sombre, ses robes noires battant comme des ailes derrière lui alors que ses longues jambes dévoraient l'espace.

* * *

Pompom fit léviter le corps de Harry dans l'infirmerie et jusqu'à son lit. Sirius s'était arrêté à la porte, voulant regarder son fils sans se mettre dans le chemin, quand des bras puissants et familiers l'étreignirent. " Comment va-t-il, Sirius ? " murmura Perenelle à son oreille, ne voulant pas déranger Pompom. " Le message d'Amicus à ses parents était assez imprécis, quelque chose à propos de Harry qui s'est fait attaquer et qui est tombé dans les escaliers. " Sa voix tremblait d'inquiétude et elle luttait contre les larmes qui menaçaient. Sirius se tourna vers elle et expliqua rapidement la situation, voyant la peur et l'inquiétude fondre des visages du vieux couple, pour être rapidement remplacées par de la gratitude pour l'intervention rapide d'Amicus, et enfin une profonde satisfaction quand Sirius décrivit la capture du coupable et les dégâts infligés. Nicolas vint de l'autre côté de Sirius et drapa un bras sur ses épaules lorsqu'ils entrèrent pour voir la médico-mage travailler. 

Maugrey s'était séparé du groupe lorsqu'ils avaient atteint l'étage de l'infirmerie et avait continué à descendre les escaliers pour trouver Rogue, mais il n'avait passé qu'une volée de marches quand il vit Rogue monter les escaliers deux marches à la fois. " Ah, bien, juste l'homme que j'étais venu chercher. " La voix rauque de Maugrey sonnait encore plus rude que d'habitude dans les couloirs vides.

" Drago m'a averti juste avant de rentrer dans sa Salle Commune. Comment va-t-il ? Est-ce qu'on sait ce qu'il a reçu ? " Rogue semblait sincèrement inquiet pour le Gryffondor, et Maugrey rangea cette information inhabituelle dans un coin pour l'examiner quand la crise serait passée.

" Zacharias Smith l'a frappé avec un _Accio_ en haut des escaliers, puis avec un _Confunfus_ et un _Stupefix_, mais sa baguette avait reçu le sort de _Iacio hic sortem per malignam intentionem_ avant qu'il les lance, et ça a été modifié pour viser spécifiquement la signature de Potter. " Maugrey semblait écœuré par le Poursuiveur de Poufsouffle qu avait attaqué quelqu'un d'une manière si lâche.

" M. Smith est au mieux un sorcier médiocre, il aurait été parfaitement incapable de jeter un sort de magie 'maligne' sur sa propre baguette, surtout un sort accordé à la signature de M. Potter. Il a dû avoir une aide extérieure, quelqu'un de puissant et d'expérimenté. " Rogue caressa son menton d'un long doigt taché alors qu'ils montaient vers l'infirmerie. " Où est M. Smith en ce moment ? A-t-il déjà été interrogé ? " Marchant aussi vite que sa mauvaise patte le lui permettait, Maugrey expliqua la capture et l'enlèvement de l'agresseur, gloussant en racontant la capture vive et brutale par le familier enragé de Potter.

Quand Maugrey poussa les portes de l'infirmerie et vit les nouveaux arrivés, il sortit sa baguette et se mit en garde, baguette pointée vers Nicolas qu'il avait aussitôt estimé être la plus grande menace.

Nicolas sourit et agita la main d'un geste tranquille et précis, faisant tomber la baguette de Maugrey à terre dans un cliquetis avant de la faire glisser hors de portée.

" Voyons, voyons, Maugrey, est-ce comme cela que vous traitez les grands-parents de M. Potter ? " fit Rogue d'une voix traînante, imitant presque à la perfection le ton snob et aristocrate de Lucius Malefoy, ricanant devant l'expression sidérée du vieil Auror ; il était plus que rare de voir quelqu'un vaincre le sorcier paranoïaque, encore plus quelqu'un sans arme et apparemment sans défense.

" Maugrey, je te présente Lord Nicolas Flamel et Dame Perenelle Serdaigle-Flamel, les arrières grands-parents de Harry. Monseigneur, Madame, voici Alastor Maugrey, le nouveau concierge et gardien du château. " Sirius s'était chargé des présentations, souriant des yeux ronds et de la bouche bée de Fol Œil qui tendit automatiquement une main vers le couple, sa devise de _vigilance constante_ totalement oubliée par son cerveau en arrêt critique.

Pompom leva la tête pour voir ce qui se passait et vit les deux sorciers dont elle avait besoin. " Severus, Maugrey, venez, j'ai besoin de vous pour disperser le sort avant qu'il fasse plus de dégâts. Je ne peux pas traiter le _Stupefix _et le _Confundus_ tant qu'il est encore là. " La respiration rauque et irrégulière de Harry sonnait douloureusement dans la pièce vide et silencieuse.

Maugrey se plaça d'un côté du lit, Severus en face de lui ; ils tendirent leurs baguettes et en placèrent les pointes sur le front de Harry pendant que Pompom s'écartait et rejoignait Sirius et les Flamel au cas où la destruction du sort s'accompagnait d'une violente réaction comme c'était parfois le cas. " A trois " fit Rogue. " Un... deux... trois... _Solvo nigrem magiam unde venit !_ " incantèrent les deux hommes à l'unisson, le baryton soyeux de Rogue se mêlant étrangement à la basse rauque et cassée émise par les cordes vocales trop souvent abîmées de Maugrey. Un brouillard d'un vert maladif exsudant la malveillance sortit comme de la buée du corps de Harry, formant un nuage à vague forme humaine qui s'immobilisa un demi-mètre au dessus du lit. Rogue hocha la tête et Maugrey compta à nouveau " Un... deux... trois... _Solvo nigrem magiam unde venit !_ " Le second lancer fit apparaître des flammes bleues et blanches dans le brouillard jusqu'à ce que, avec un éclair blanc qui aveugla momentanément tous les spectateurs, il disparaisse complètement et que la respiration de Harry s'apaise, plus profonde et régulière.

Pompom s'approcha à pas vifs et lança un simple " _Finite Incantatem_ " suivi d'un " _Enervate_ ". Harry cligna des yeux et regarda autour de lui, essayant de se rappeler comment au juste il avait fini à l'infirmerie une fois de plus. Il ouvrit la bouche, stupéfait, en voyant que près de lui se tenaient non seulement Sirius, mais aussi ses grands-parents. Un cri perçant, rauque et indigné annonça l'arrivée d'Amicus juste avant que le griffon saute sur Harry, le faisant grogner à l'impact de 35 kilos de familier très mécontent sur sa poitrine.

Perenelle caressa les plumes sur la tête de l'animal et le félicita pour avoir non seulement sauvé Harry, mais s'être occupé de l'agresseur d'une façon aussi efficace. Pompom examina à nouveau Harry, mais ne put trouver de raison pour garder l'adolescent à l'infirmerie la nuit, et dut le relâcher. Tout le groupe monta vers le bureau du directeur, chacun plongé dans ses pensées.

* * *

Après s'être assuré que Smith n'avait pas souffert de blessures mortelles lors de sa capture, Albus ligota l'étudiant toujours en larmes à une chaise solide, et envoya une courte lettre d'explications au DRLM avec Fumseck. Il venait d'accueillir Kingsley et Tonks quand son lien avec Poudlard l'avertit qu'un grand groupe de personne montait par les escaliers. Il sortit sa baguette et conjura des sièges, peu surpris de sentir la présence de Nicolas et Pernelle parmi les autres. Il avait prévu de les prévenir après avoir interrogé M. Smith, mais apparemment le lien avec leur petit-fils était plus fort qu'il ne l'avait réalisé. 

" Entrez, asseyez-vous. C'est bon de te voir remis, Harry. Si tu t'en sens capable, pourrais-tu nous expliquer ce qui t'est arrivé, mon garçon ? " Le scintillement dans ses yeux était réapparu quand, après un examen du garçon et de son aura, il n'y avait perçu que de la magie saine, aucun résidu du sort maléfique, à son grand plaisir.

Harry regarda Sirius et Nicolas assis juste derrière lui. Pernelle s'était installée assez près pour attirer son petit-fils dans une étreinte réconfortante, un bras appuyé sur ses épaules. Alors que Harry ramenait son regard vers les yeux bleus du directeur, le professeur Chourave s'avança pour se tenir derrière Smith ; le déplaisir devant les actions d'un membre de sa maison était clairement visible sur le visage de la robuste petite sorcière, mais en tant que sa Directrice de Maison, il était de son devoir de s'assurer que ses droits étaient respectées, toute écœurée qu'elle soit du comportement de l'adolescent.

Appuyé sur l'épaule de sa grand-mère, Harry sentait la main de son grand-père sur son épaule et celle de son père dans ses cheveux. Il prit une grande respiration et commença à raconter la pénible histoire. " On venait de finir l'entraînement de Quidditch " il montra les robes sales qu'il portait encore " ensuite, je suis allé à la cabane de Hagrid pour lui demander de ne pas traiter Amicus comme un bébé. Amicus a menacé de le mordre s'il n'arrêtait pas de le traiter comme un 'oisillon'. Je n'avais pas réalisé qu'il était si tard, donc je me suis dépêché pour rentrer avant le couvre-feu. J'étais presque en haut des escalier quand j'ai entendu un _Accio_ qui m'a touché juste entre mes épaules avant que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Ça m'a... tiré en arrière. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour lutter contre, mais je l'ai fait. Ensuite, je me souviens d'avoir essayé de tomber en avant, en lançant mon balai et mon sac, avant d'être touché avec un _Confundus_, mais je me suis senti tomber et tout est devenu noir. " Il se tut, son visage montrant le choc qu'il avait éprouvé. Sa grand-mère lui caressait le dos, le réconfortant.

Harry inspira profondément et souffla avant de continuer " Ensuite, je me souviens d'avoir entendu un autre sort, mais mes oreilles ne marchaient pas beaucoup mieux que mes yeux et je crois que j'ai crié en tombant. Ensuite, tout est devenu complètement noir, même si je crois avoir entendu Amicus crier aussi. " Il haussa les épaules, montrant qu'il n'en savait pas plus, et s'appuya sur sa grand-mère, soulagé de ne plus avoir à se souvenir du terrible sentiment d'impuissance qui l'avait presque paralysé quand il avait réalisé qu'il tombait et qu'il ne pouvait plus rien faire.

Tonks avait pris des notes méticuleuses tout le long de son témoignage. Kingsley se tourna vers Smith qui avait arrêté de sangloter mais dont le visage était rouge et barbouillé et qui respirait encore par à-coups, comme un enfant après un gros caprice. La voix grave de Kingsley emplit le bureau, même si le grand sorcier n'éleva pas le ton. " Qu'avez-vous à dire, M. Smith ? "

Zacharias pâlit quand il regarda le grand sorcier qui se dressait, menaçant, au dessus de lui. " Je... je.. je devais... ma famille... " sa voix se cassa alors qu'il essayait de retenir un autre sanglot. " Ma mère et mon oncle voulaient... une vengeance... mon père a été arrêté... à Azkaban maintenant... " les fragments disjoints de sa déposition étaient à peine cohérents ; le garçon bafouilla pendant plusieurs minutes, devenant de plus en plus nerveux alors qu'il cherchait en vain un signe de soutien sur le visage des adultes rassemblés autour de lui pour décider de son sort.

Quand Smith sembla avoir fini, Tonks prit la parole, incapable d'effacer totalement la colère de sa voix. " Votre père a été arrêté pour complicité et pour avoir accepté des pots-de-vin, donc votre mère et votre oncle ont décidé que vous deviez tuer Harry Potter et faire ressembler ça à un accident. Votre oncle a lancé les sorts de magie noire sur votre baguette et vous vous êtes caché en attenant que Harry rentre à sa Salle Commune, après avoir vérifié qu'il était seul. Vous lui avez lancé un sort d'attraction, espérant qu'il tomberait dans les escaliers et que tout le monde penserait à un accident. Quand il a semblé qu'il allait se rattraper, vous avez lancé un _Confundus_ qui n'a pas semblé fonctionner ; vous avez fini par en revenir à un _Stupefix_ et vous alliez jeter son corps dans les escaliers en espérant que tout le monde penserait qu'il était tombé seul. Est-ce exact, M. Smith ? " Son ton sarcastique rivalisait avec celui de Rogue dans une bonne journée.

Smith leva la tête, les yeux embués, et acquiesça avec résignation et désolation. " Oui, madame. " Sa voix était légère et hésitante quand il répondit, sachant combien son témoignage pesait contre lui. Kingsley lui demanda ensuite :

" Vous ne revendiquez donc pas la contrainte ou l'_Imperius_ ? "

" Non, monsieur. Je sais que ce que j'ai fait est mal, surtout après tout ce que Harry m'a appris toute l'année... mais je n'arrivais pas à voir au travers de la... haine... et de la soif de vengeance que ma mère et mon oncle m'ont forcé à absorber pendant toutes les vacances. " Il regarda Harry d'un air implorant et désespéré. " Je suis désolée, Harry, je suis tellement désolé. S'il te plait, ne me déteste pas pour ce que j'ai fait. Je suis soulagé que ça n'ait pas marché... je ne sais pas comment j'aurais pu vivre avec si ça avait été le cas... tu me crois, hein, Harry ? " Il suppliait pour la compréhension en regardant droit dans les yeux le garçon qui lui avait appris les sorts même qu'il avait utilisés contre lui.

Harry hocha légèrement la tête et enfouit son visage dans l'épaule de sa grand-mère, voulant que toute cette histoire s'arrête et qu'il puisse vivre tranquille.

Tonks, Kingsley, le professeur Chourave, Albus et Sirius se rassemblèrent dans un coin du bureau pour discuter de ce qui allait advenir en murmures enflammés. Sirius gesticulait en chuchotant son opinion sur toute cette pénible affaire. Albus finit par demander à Harry de les rejoindre et se pencha pour le regarder dans les yeux, lui expliquant les différentes alternatives. " Harry, il y a trois options possibles et nous voulons avoir ton opinion. D'abord, nous pouvons simplement livrer M. Smith au Ministère, et il sera poursuivi pour attaque et tentative de meurtre. Sa baguette sera brisée et il passera cinq ans à Azkaban, suivis de dix ans de probation.

" Deuxièmement, il accepte de témoigner contre sa mère et son oncle en échange d'une réduction à une simple accusation d'attaque. Là encore, sa baguette serait brisée, il passerait six mois à Azkaban et dix ans de probation. Ou troisièmement, il témoigne contre sa mère et son oncle et reste à Poudlard en probation stricte. Sa baguette est confisquée après les cours et lui est rendue au premier cours du matin. Il ne peut utiliser de magie que sous stricte surveillance d'un membre du personnel et devra effectuer deux retenues par semaine jusqu'à la fin de l'année avec M. Maugrey ou un autre membre du personnel. Pendant les vacances, sa baguette restera à Poudlard et il sera surveillé de près pendant trois ans, jusqu'à ce qu'il passe son diplôme. Il sera placé avec sa grand-mère maternelle, une sorcière que je connais assez bien, qui ressemble assez à la grand-mère de ton ami Neville, et en qui j'ai toute confiance pour veiller sur la probation de M. Smith. "

Harry s'appuya contre Sirius et l'emmena à l'écart des autres, voulant discuter en privé avec son nouveau père. " Je ne veux pas la première solution, Sirius, je connais Zacharias et il n'aurait jamais fait ça seul... Je ne sais pas pour les deux autres. Je veux dire, c'est sa mère et son oncle qui devraient être le plus punis. " Sirius ébouriffa les cheveux de Harry, admiratif devant le bon cœur du garçon.

" Eh bien, examinons les deux qui restent. S'il part à Azkaban, il peut dire adieu à son éducation et pratiquement à tout travail intéressant pour le reste de sa vie. Je sais que les Détraqueurs ne sont plus là, mais Azkaban reste un endroit misérable, sombre et humide pour n'importe qui, surtout un garçon de quatorze ans. Mais pourras-tu le voir en cours et dans la Grande Salle sans te souvenir de ce qu'il t'a fait ? C'est à toi de choisir ; je te soutiendrai quoi que tu décides, petitou. " Sirius serra Harry contre lui et attendit qu'il fasse son choix.

" Eh bien, je ne veux pas conduire quelqu'un dans le camp de Voldemort et je ne vois rien d'autre sortant de la première solution. Je suppose que si je peux établir une trêve avec Malefoy, je peux faire pareil avec Smith. Je n'ai pas de cours avec lui, il est en quatrième année et il ne sera certainement plus admis dans l'AD, donc on ne se verra que dans les couloirs et la Grande Salle. Je pense que je peux supporter ça... Je ne veux pas que sa vie soit détruite pour une mauvaise décision. " Harry regarda Sirius, la détermination visible sur son visage.

" Un bon point pour toi, petitou. Je ne suis pas sûr que j'aurais été aussi indulgent que ça, mais je suppose que je n'ai pas voix au chapitre depuis que j'ai envoyé Rogue à la rencontre d'un loup-garou transformé pendant notre cinquième année, si ? "

Harry s'étrangla et cria " QUOI ? " alors que Sirius le ramenait vers le groupe en murmurant " Plus tard, petitou ; plus tard, je t'expliquerai pourquoi au juste Rogue m'en veut à mort. "

* * *

L'ambiance était encore tendue le lendemain, alors que les rumeurs de 'l'accident' de Harry et de la punition subséquente infligée à Zacharias Smith se répandaient. Smith avait été suspendu une semaine, et donc même la table des Poufsouffle pouvait se livrer au jeu des commérages. Harry foudroyait du regard quiconque à portée d'oreille abordait le sujet, mais le grand sourire qu'il arborait quand ses yeux croisaient ceux de ses grands-parents assis à la Grande Table finit par améliorer son humeur. 

Harry avala une dernière bouchée de bacon avant de ramasser le reste des tranches grillées dans son assiette et de les fourrer dans un mouchoir qu'il enfonça dans une de ses poches. Ron ricana. " Un petit creux, Harry ? "

" Non, on a potions en première heure ce matin et Amicus refuse de me laisser. Je pense que je peux le faire tenir tranquille sous la table en lui donnant un morceau de temps en temps. Viens, je ne veux pas être en retard. Rogue s'est peut-être un peu adouci, mais je ne pense pas qu'il accepte un retard, et je veux installer Amicus sous la table avant qu'il arrive. " Harry lança son sac par dessus son épaule et Amicus sortit de sous la table où il avait mangé son propre petit-déjeuner de viande crue et les suivit tel à un chiot géant qui suivrait son maître, trottinant derrière les trois Gryffondor jusqu'aux cachots.

Le groupe habituel d'étudiants attendait comme d'habitude l'arrivée du professeur dans le couloir à peine éclairé. Les Serpentard étaient inhabituellement calmes et discutaient à peine entre eux. Malefoy – oups, Black – et Parkinson étaient seuls dans leur coin, derrière les autres, alors que le reste du groupe s'était installé autour de Blaise Zabini et Daphné Greengrass. Harry examina le groupe, enregistrant et analysant avec soin qui se mettait avec qui et ce que cela signifiait pour leur sécurité. Son héritage Serdaigle se faisait de plus en plus présent, alors que son impulsivité de Gryffondor s'apaisait et diminuait. Le temps de réflexion forcée et le patient enseignement de ses grands-parents l'avaient encouragé à mûrir et renforçaient les traits qu'il avait hérité de sa mère plus que ceux, impulsifs, de son père. Et l'absence de la rage et de la colère artificiellement implantées par Voldemort l'avaient beaucoup aidé à développer une pensée logique et analytique.

A la seconde exacte où la cloche sonna, Rogue descendit à grands pas le couloir venant de ses quartiers privés, ses robes flottant derrière lui, et ouvrit la porte pour laisser entrer les étudiants. Le premier groupe fit à peine quelques pas dans la salle avant de se figer, ne se remettant en mouvement que quand ceux qui les suivaient les poussèrent en avant. Tout le monde prit rapidement sa place habituelle avant de regarder Rogue entrer dans sa nouvelle salle de classe. Les recoins sombres et tapissés de toiles d'araignées avaient disparu, laissant place à une douce lumière émise dans les ombres par des lampes d'allure moldue qui se reflétaient sur les murs gris clair. Les sols usés, maculés de traces de potions, avaient été remplacés par des dalles lisses arrangées en un motif abstrait. Les vieilles tables et les hauts tabourets étaient devenues des paillasses recouvertes de marbre avec des tabourets confortables, comportant des repose-pieds et un vrai dossier. Il y avait même une endroit où ranger son sac. Chaque table comportait une zone pour préparer les ingrédients, ainsi que deux supports à chaudrons à flamme ajustable.

Les étagères où étaient rangés les ingrédients et les potions terminées étaient toujours là, mais ils étincelaient de propreté et le vieux bureau usé et taché de Rogue avait été remplacé par une grande paillasse couverte de marbre, avec un miroir suspendu au bon angle pour que les élèves puissent voir ce qu'il faisait et suivre ses mouvements. Le tableau avait été déplacé pour aller juste derrière le bureau, et une autre étagère ingrédients se tenait à côté.

Le professeur Rogue n'avait fait que quelques pas dans la classe radicalement transformée quand il s'arrêta et regarda autour de lui, son air renfrogné habituel bien en place, mais par simple désir. A la base, il n'était pas contre les changements, mais il se demandait qui avait eu le culot de passer derrière son dos et de modifier sa salle de classe. Il examina rapidement son bureau et hocha légèrement le tête, appréciatif. 'Oui, ça devrait aller avec ma nouvelle méthode d'enseignement.' pensa-t-il en reprenant son allure intimidante pour parcourir l'aile centrale et prendre place derrière son bureau, regardant le chaudron et le système de feu prêt à agir, à côté des étagères d'ingrédients bien rangés et des instruments étincelants qui attendaient sa main sûre.

Il agita sa baguette, faisant apparaître la recette de la potion de sommeil prévue au programme des cinquième année, fronçant brièvement les sourcils en remarquant le grand corps doré du griffon insolemment couché sous la table de Potter. Il eut un rictus en voyant que Londubat s'était mis avec l'adolescent tandis que Granger et Weasley s'étaient mis juste devant eux. Après avoir été dans l'esprit de Harry, puis avoir participé aux cours donnés sur l'île, il savait que Potter serait en mesure de limiter les dégâts dus aux lamentables capacités de Londubat, ne serait-ce que pour protéger son familier des explosions qui se produisaient régulièrement en présence du susnommé.

Rogue soupira en reconnaissant l'inutilité d'une protestation contre la présence d'Amicus dans sa classe. D'abord, il n'était pas sûr qu'Albus le soutienne s'il tentait de faire partir le griffon ; deuxièmement, il savait que Black et les Flamel ne voudraient pas entendre parler d'une séparation ; et troisièmement il n'était pas sûr... d'accord, il _savait_ qu'il ne survivrait pas longtemps si le griffon développait une aversion pour lui, sans parler de ce qui se produirait s'il était considéré comme une menace directe pour son maître. Après avoir vu ce que les serres aiguisées avaient fait au dos de Smith en un seul toucher, il frissonnait en pensant à ce qu'une véritable attaque par les serres et le bec pourrait faire à un corps humain. En tout cas, il était certain de ne pas vouloir en savoir d'avantage, surtout comme sujet d'expérience.

Hermione fut la première à se mettre à ricaner et à montrer la grande plaque ornementée accrochée de façon bien visible au mur derrière le bureau de Rogue. On y lisait :

_**Les 10 Règles des Cours du Professeur Rogue**_

_**1. L'éducation par l'intimidation... il n'y a que ça qui marche**_

_**2. Les enfants doivent être vus, pas entendus... si je vous entends, je vous colle une retenue**_

_**3. Ne parlez pas à moins que je vous appelle... et ne vous fatiguez pas à lever la main, je ne vous appellerai pas**_

_**4. Le professeur a toujours raison... si vous ne me croyez pas, demandez-moi.**_

_**5. Si vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec votre note... dites-vous que ce n'est pas négociable**_

_**6. Les critiques seront notées et les points justement ôtés.**_

_**7. Les dissertations ratées serviront de litière à hiboux.**_

_**8. Un travail en plus pour augmenter votre moyenne ? Vous rigolez !**_

_**9. Les potions achevées seront administrées à leurs préparateurs, donc faites attention.**_

_**10. Toutes les réclamations sont à déposer auprès de mon supérieur... attendez, je n'ai pas de supérieur.**_

Alors que chaque étudiant tour à tour remarquait la grande plaque et la lisait, Rogue vit leurs visages se teinter d'un mélange de surprise, hilarité réprimée et pur respect. Il les regarda un moment avant de comprendre que ce n'était pas lui qu'ils regardaient, ni le bureau, mais quelque chose qui était derrière lui. Il se tourna et lut rapidement ce qui semblait troubler ses étudiants. Il lut la plaque plusieurs fois, hochant intérieurement la tête. Puis il fit quelque chose qui étonna les étudiants au point de s'interroger sur sa santé mentale ; il lança la tête en arrière et rit, ses épaules en tremblant, quand il réalisa qui lui avait fait cette fabuleuse farce.

Alors que les étudiants restaient assis avec stupéfaction et un peu d'inquiétude et que le son du rire de Rogue se répercutait dans les cachots, la porte de la salle de classe s'ouvrit à nouveau et Nicolas et Pernelle entrèrent et s'assirent dans de confortables fauteuils qu'ils avaient conjuré au fond de la pièce. Rogue s'essuya les yeux, salua ses mentors d'un signe de la tête et commença un cours d'un type jamais vu précédemment dans la classe du professeur Rogue.

* * *

La Grande Salle était remplie du bruit du bavardage d'étudiants excités alors que le récit de la crise d'hystérie de Rogue et de ses nouveaux cours, beaucoup mieux qu'avant, était raconté et répété. Les étudiants circulaient de table en table, les artificielles barrières des maisons temporairement oubliée afin de vérifier l'incroyable histoire et de l'enrichir pour ceux qui n'avaient pas encore eu cours dans la nouvelle salle. 

Dumbledore s'arrêta derrière Severus en allant vers sa place et se pencha pour murmurer " Bon travail, Severus, j'ai toujours su que tu pouvais le faire. Je suis très fier de toi, enfant, très fier. " Severus sentit une boule de chaleur comme il n'en avait jamais sentie gonfler dans sa poitrine en entendant les mots du Directeur. Il laissa les commissures de ses lèvres se soulever en pensant aux cours de la matinée, heureux que sa colère et sa frustration devant la bande d'imbéciles à qui il enseignait se soient dissipées. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il pourrait aimer enseigner, mais il lui semblait avoir découvert un talent dont il n'avait jamais soupçonné l'existence. Enseigner avait toujours été un expédient, une chose nécessaire pour ses deux 'maîtres' ; Dumbledore afin qu'il lui fournisse emploi et protection et le Seigneur des Ténèbres afin qu'il soit proche du Directeur et capable de l'espionner. Mais cela n'avait jamais été une expérience agréable, à part pour les rares étudiants à qui il avait offert un tutorat privé chaque année. En se servant de ragoût d'agneau et en se beurrant une belle tranche de pain, il pensa avec satisfaction qu'il pourrait bien apprendre à aimer enseigner.

* * *

A/N ; Je sais que j'ai dit que l'histoire se finissait bientôt, mais elle semble ne pas cesser de grossir. Et puis elle pousse bien, contrairement à (autre histoire), donc je vais continuer un peu, mais ça sera bientôt les BUSEs et la fin de l'année, ce qui marquera la fin de l'histoire. Merci encore pour tous ceux qui ont lu et reviewé, ça me fait très plaisir. 

'_Solvo nigrem magiam unde venit'_ signifie 'Je libère la magie noire de là où elle vient' et '_Iacio hic sortem per malignam intentionem_' signifie 'Je lance ce sort avec une intention maligne', au cas où vous vous poseriez la question. (T/N : à l'origine, c'était une traduction automatique qui me semblait plus que douteuse, donc j'ai sorti le Gaffiot et le manuel de grammaire latine rien que pour vous beaux yeux. J'espère que c'est juste. J'aurais bien aimé trouver des mots qui soient un peu plus 'sorciers', moins faciles à comprendre, mais le français ressemble tellement au latin...)

T/N : Alors, pour être claire, il reste trois chapitres (eh oui, déjà...) qui comptent vingt bonnes pages en Times New Roman 10 (un bon format, donc). J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu à cause du cliffhanger dans le chapitre précédent. Je sais que ça vous perturbe que je mette en ligne si souvent (se marre) donc rassurez-vous, je vais vous abandonner quelques temps pour revenir à mes traductions des _Experts_ avant que les (rares) lecteurs lancent un avis de recherche. Chacun son tour !

PS : Deux dessins d'Amicus sur mon site. Par ici les commentaires !


	32. Rogue contre Potter

_La casse se paie_

T/N : PARDON À TOUS pour cette interminable attente... Je voulais régler le sort de mes histoires inachevées et d'une traduction que je voulais finir avant de vous revenir pour de bon. Tout est maintenant réglé mais ça a pris plus de temps que je le pensais et vous êtes tout paumés dans votre coin depuis... aïe, trois mois. Merci donc également pour votre grande patience ; je n'ai reçu que deux messages réclamant un signe de vie (notons d'ailleurs avec amusement que ce sont de nouveaux lecteurs ; les anciens me connaissent !). Bref, je suis revenue et je ne vous quitte plus.

A condition d'avoir au moins une review pour _Affrontement_ et _Remus_. Oui, une chacun.

Réponses aux reviews

**Pacha8** : « mdr les commentaires.  
Trois chapitres encore... J'aimais beaucoup cette histoire au début, et à force je trouve que ça tourne un peu trop rose, ça laisse un drôle de goût dans la bouche. J'ai du mal à lire les chapitre en entier, lol même si celui là m'a bien fait rigoler !  
En tout cas je te remercie de continuer à traduire jusqu'à la fin, même si cette histoire ne te plait plus autant, et aussi de ne pas nous avoir laissé sur un méchant cliffhanger (je ne saurai jamais comment ça s'écrit !!).  
J'ai été lire L'amour d'une Tante traduite par Cerulane et si au début le résumé ne me bottait pas, je me suis dit que puisque tu nous le conseillais il devait y avoir une raison et j'ai A-DO-RÉ ! L'histoire est super, j'aimerais trop pouvoir bénéficier d'un établissement tel que celui de Sainte Jude, prendre le temps de guérir physiquement et mentalement, poser le paquet de stress et continuer mes études à mon rythme de malade. En plus je ne sais pas si l'auteur a fait des études de psycho ou quoi, mais c'est vraiment très bien fait, il y a certaines choses dans lesquels on peut se reconnaître. De plus c'est très bien écrit !  
Tu n'aurais d'autres très bons conseils (éventuellement en anglais, je traduis au traducteur automatique et lis dans le texte quand la traduc n'est plus compréhensible, mais j'ai du mal à me lancer dans une fic en anglais sans savoir avant en français de quoi ça va parler, je nage un peu sinon...) Alors des conseils ?  
A bientôt  
Pacha (qui lit, qui lit, mais qui est atteinte de flemmingite aigu quand elle doit taper d'une seule main !) »  
_Réponse_ : Boh, tu te rattrapes sur la longueur... Alors, voyons ça...  
Alors, l'action revient dans ce chapitre, il y a une scène de Quidditch que l'auteur semble avoir écrite sous perfusion de caféine et un duel qui vous rappellera un peu _Gardiens_ (en moins pompeux).  
L'histoire m'a fatiguée un moment, et puis je suis revenue, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi. Peut-être quand j'ai arrêté d'écrire... Mystère. Tant mieux, en même temps, donc on ne va pas trop se poser la question.  
_L'amour d'une tante_ : n'est-ce pas ! Si on est soi-même un peu mal, on accroche vraiment à cette histoire. Je ne sais pas si des endroits comme Saint Jude existent vraiment, mais j'ai déjà été en clinique psy et c'est vrai que ça repose (si tu veux en parler plus, tu peux m'envoyer un MP ; neuf ans de dépression, je commence à maîtriser le sujet).  
Les fics en anglais, tu me poses une colle ! Il y en a près de 240 000 (deux cent quarante mille, oui) sans compter les Mature que je lis rarement. J'ai deux histoires en file d'attente, assez différente de celle-là. Il faudrait déjà savoir ce que tu cherches ? Si c'est des Severitus (Rogue devient un tuteur pour Harry, dans un sens assez large, du père biologique au simple conseiller), tu peux passer par la C2 Potions and Snitches à cette adresse : www. fanfiction. net/ community/PotionsandSnitches/182 (sans espaces). Là, repère celles qui ont le plus haut ratio reviews/chapitres (10 minimum), lis les résumés et fais ton choix... Oh, et tu peux bien sûr passer par mes favoris. Bonne chasse !

**Natycat** : « Hello !  
Well... pour une fois que j'écris une review, je serai dans les premiers ? On s'en fiche, je veux tes histoires, c'est vraiment cucul-la-praline ! Non pas que teacherbev soit mauvaise, mais bon, c'est tout de même un peu trop pour les gamins à mon goût...  
Je sais que tu n'as pas envie de réécrire et je respecte ton choix, mais j'avoue que ton style est plus agréable.  
A bientôt j'espère ( j'ose dire cela alors que c'est surtout moi qui fait la morte sur Internet... à peine gonflée, la chtimi !) »  
_Réponse_ : Ta review m'a plongée dans les affres de la remise en question... D'autant que j'ai bien failli céder à l'appel des sirènes et écrire à nouveau (non, ne saute pas au plafond ; je pensais à du James Bond). Mais non, ça ne marcher pas. Je n'y arrive pas. J'ai toujours des idées mais au moment d'écrire, je suis bloquée. Je ne peux plus.  
MAIS j'ai publié le plan d'_Affrontement_ et _Remus_ et même, pour ce dernier, un bout de chapitre. Tu peux toujours aller lire ça...  
La prochaine fic que je traduirai (une Rogue-centric, Kid !Rogue) n'est pas du tout à l'eau de rose. Un AU avec un peu d'action, beaucoup de réflexion et pas mal de magie.

**kart** : « je te rassure tout de suite. Ça ne nous dérange absolument d'être "perturbés" par ta rapidité! Au contraire! lol mais je comprends qu'il faut en laisser pour les autres. Au moins, il n'y a pas de cliffhanger.  
Pour ce chapitre, je n'aurais imaginé que ce soit Smith la source de l'attaque. Vive Amicus! (une sirène avec une rage de dent? L'auteur a de drôles d'images parfois!) En ce qui concerne Maugrey, il y va pas en finesse avec les élèves. J'aurais pas pensé qu'il oserait. En tout cas, il n'y a que Nicolas Flamel pour oser désarmer Maugrey et tout réarranger dans le labo de Rogue (la liste est hilarante)  
Comme à chaque fois, je te donne aussi pas mal de lecture lol. J'espère que ces longues reviews ne te saoulent pas trop. Bon courage pour la suite et a bientôt (j'espère que ce sera pas trop long)  
PS: tu dessines assez bien. On reconnaît bien la tête d'aigle et le corps félin. Par contre, sur tes premiers dessins la partie antérieure du corps est faitte avec des pattes de lion et non d'aigle (je remarque que tu as rectifié sur les nouveaux) »  
_Réponse_ : (ricane). Je sais, j'ai mis ça pour vous taquiner. Maugrey ? Ce type est un malade. Dumbledore devait être sacrément désespéré pour faire appel à lui. Heureusement que les jumeaux sont dans leur dernière année, ou ça se serait fini dans un bain de sang !  
Les longues reviews ne me saoulent jamais. Du moment que c'est cohérent et intéressant...  
Oh, et merci pour la remarque sur les illus. En fait, je ne sais pas dessiner des pattes d'aigle. C'est pour ça que je me permets ces libertés. De toute façon, ce sont des animaux fictifs et je les dessine comme je veux, na !

**anais72** : « Coucou Matteic,  
Honte à moi qui n'avais pas vu le chapitre 31, je ne sais toujours pas d'ailleurs comment je l'ai loupé mais bon, je me suis rattrapée et je l'ai lu ! Je trouve cette histoire toujours super, alors comme ça, Rogue a changé sa méthode d'éducation ! Mouhahahahaha, en plus, chapeau à l'auteur pour la petite plaque dans la classe de Rogue: "Les 10 Règles des Cours du Professeur Rogue" Elle est super.  
Vivement la suite, bon courage pour la traduction.  
'Ros bizous, anais »  
_Réponse_ : Je savais bien que ça vous avait perturbés... Oui, Sevinounet a changé. Ça a pris le rejet de tous ses collègues, trois jours en enfer, presque la mort et un séjour forcé dans l'esprit de quelqu'un qu'il déteste, sans parler de la cure de convalescence forcée, mais il a changé. Je n'ose pas imaginer ce que ça prendrait pour qu'il devienne vraiment agréable.  
Et merci !

**Temi-chou** : « super ! j'ai adoré ! c'est ma mère qui m'a conseillé cette traduction et j'avoue qu'elle est grandiose ! merci de nous offrir cette fiction ! »  
_Réponse_ : Des mères qui lisent des fanfictions... Je sais que ça existe aux USA (il y en a même qui écrivent), mais je n'en avais encore jamais rencontré en France. Salue-la bien de ma part !

**M.L.** : « Eh bien eh bien, cette fiction est absolument géniale.  
C'est vraiment un petit régal...  
Moi qui d'habitude ne lis jamais de fic classée dans la catégorie Humor, me voilà complètement sans voix.  
Non seulement la traduction est super, car les émotions sont laissées intactes, et d'autre part, ça m'a permis de me dire que, oui, toutes les fics humoristique n'étaiznt pas dépourvues de suspense et d'un minimum d'aventure.  
En tout cas, j'espère vraiment lire la suite très bientôt, car c'est vraiment fascinant à lire et très original.  
Bonne continuation et  
merci d'offrir cette traduction aux non-anglophones. :D  
M.L. »  
_Réponse_ : ah, toi, tu es tombé(e) sur le même genre d'histoires que moi qui m'ont fait renoncer aux fics Humor (ce qui ne m'a pas empêchée d'écrire Uvrelq et Aragornchelor, mais passons). C'est vrai que les bonnes fics Humor sont excessivement rares et j'ai eu la chance de tomber sur teacherbev !  
Offrir des traductions aux non-anglophones et une chose que j'adore. Et ça me permet de rester dans le monde des fanfics... Maintenant que je n'écris plus.

**Downloadeur** (extrait) : « Au fait, lancer ne se dit-il pas jaculo en latin ? (Autant le résultat de l'utilisation de ce mot me paraît évidente, autant je ne vois pas ce qu'a donné iacio...) »  
_Réponse_ : C'est une bonne question et je te remercie de me la poser ! Jaculo (jaculor, un déponent apparemment) veut effectivement dire lancer (et comment tu sais ça, toi, au fait ?). Peut-être pour éviter une confusion avec éjaculation dans l'esprit des adolescents qui lisent les livres... Plus sérieusement, ça doit être du bas latin, donc un mot transformé de façon phonétique. Ou un mélange de 'lancer' et 'action'. A toi de voir ce que tu préfères... Tu peux aussi poser la question à J.K.Rowling ; si tu as une réponse, communique-la moi, ça m'intéresse !

Et **merci** à tous les autres.

* * *

Chapitre 32 : Rogue contre Potter

Les étudiants s'étaient habitués au nouveau style d'enseignement et tout le monde, y compris Severus – même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais devant personne – aimait la nouvelle salle de classe que Perenelle et Nicolas avaient conçue. Rogue avait même laissé en place les grandes plaques portant les 'règles d'enseignement' que Perenelle avait faites. Même Neville avait réussi à perdre un peu de sa nervosité, même s'il n'appréciait toujours pas particulièrement le professeur encore désagréable parfois. Harry avait soigneusement évité de se trouver seul avec Rogue pour quelque raison que ce fut. Sa nouvelle capacité de retenir tout ce qu'il lisait et les cours individuels avec son grand-père rendaient ses potions aussi bonnes et fréquemment meilleures que celles d'Hermione, et Rogue n'avait donc aucune raison de lui donner une retenue. Pour sa part, ce dernier tentait d'être méticuleux et juste, même si c'était parfois une rude bataille intérieure qu'il lui arrivait de perdre.

L'organisation de la maison Serpentard était toujours en changement, un processus lent mais capital. Avec Drago, anciennement chef affirmé et tyrannique du groupe pro Voldemort, maintenant aussi discret et anti confrontation que possible, Blaise Zabini et Daphné Greengrass émergeaient comme les leaders d'une maison Serpentard quelque peu chaotique. Leurs deux familles étaient très vieilles, presque tous Serpentard, mais elles avaient réussi à maintenir une neutralité plutôt stricte dans les deux guerres, la première et l'actuelle.

Dans l'ensemble, le niveau de différends et d'hostilité entre les maisons commençait à devenir plus flou qu'aucun professeur, sauf peut-être le Directeur, n'avait jamais vu. La compétition devenait plus académique et se concentrait plus sur le support des équipes que sur des combats ouverts et des attaques verbales.

* * *

Harry disparaissait de plus en plus souvent alors qu'avril s'achevait ; il allait souvent voir ses grands-parents qui résidaient dans un confortable appartement dans le château, tous trois réticents à abandonner les petits liens familiaux qu'ils avaient commencé à établir sur l'île. Plusieurs soirs par semaine, Harry faisait ses devoirs chez ses grands-parents, discutant et apprenant à mieux se et les connaître, et parfois préparant des potions expérimentales avec son grand-père dans son laboratoire privé. Harry tissait aussi des liens avec Amicus, ce qui comprenait beaucoup d'interminables séances de vol à deux dans le parc, presque dans un brouillard d'ailes dorées et de robes rouges alors que le pauvre griffon tentait de suivre son maître sur son Eclair de Feu. Le griffon devenait plus fort de jour en jour, mais Harry restait un bien meilleur pilote, même s'il était parfois jaloux d'Amicus qui n'avait besoin d'aucun artifice pour voler.

Et Harry et Amicus passaient beaucoup de temps dans une salle abandonnée du troisième étage que Harry avait trouvée, nettoyée et sommairement meublée. Le vieux sofa venait d'un débarras, et les grands poufs ramollis semblaient avoir un temps servi dans la classe de Divination du professeur Trelawney mais il n'était pas sûr. Amicus aimait se laisser tomber et se tortiller dans les grands poufs, se fabriquant un confortable nid, et Harry et lui parlaient de tout et de rien.

« Je ne sais pas, Amicus, je veux dire c'est la seule famille que je connaissais en grandissant, et je ne savais pas vraiment combien ils me traitaient mal avant d'aller à l'école. Je savais qu'ils ne traitaient pas Dudley comme moi, mais je pensais vraiment que j'avais fait quelque chose de mal, tu sais. » Harry avait découvert qu'il aimait avoir quelqu'un à qui parler de tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. Amicus et lui étaient liés d'une manière bien plus profonde qu'aucun d'eux n'auraient pu l'imaginer un mois auparavant. De beaucoup de manières, c'était comme avoir une conversation avec soi-même, mais avoir aussi une seconde opinion. Il ne pouvait pas l'expliquer à Ron et Hermione ; il ne pouvait pas trouver le moindre mot. Et le fait que Ron et Hermione semblaient se disputer à propos de tout et n'importe quoi maintenant le rendait trop mal à l'aise près d'eux, et quand il passait du temps avec juste l'un d'eux, l'autre prenait un air blessé et jaloux. Donc Amicus et lui passaient beaucoup de temps dans leur sanctuaire.

'_Les Dursley t'ont fait beaucoup de mauvaises choses, Harry, mais le pire était la manière dont ils t'ont appris à ne dire à personne comment tu te sentais et à ne faire confiance à personne, surtout un adulte. La plupart des situations dangereuses dans lesquelles tu t'es trouvé proviennent de ton incapacité à te confier ou à demander l'aide d'un autre, surtout d'un adulte. Tu vas devoir travailler dur pour dépasser ça, ou tu vas continuer à te retrouver dans des situations que tu ne peux régler.'_

« Je sais, Amicus ; et je sais que je vais devoir travailler sur ça, mais c'est très difficile quand tu as entendu toute ta vie que tu es un monstre et un poids et que personne ne se préoccupera jamais de toi, sans parler de t'aimer. Je suppose que c'est pour ça que j'ai encore du mal à parler à Grand-mère et Grand-père. Je sais qu'ils m'aiment... dans ma tête... mais mon cœur n'en est pas encore sûr. »

'_Ça prendra du temps, enfant, mais tu fais de grands pas en commençant à croire qu'ils peuvent t'aimer et qu'ils t'aiment. Même Sirius et Remus sont plus proches de toi que tu ne les avais laissés l'être dans le passé. Mais que vas-tu faire à propos de Severus... ce n'est pas juste de le laisser en dehors de ta vie... il a risqué sa propre vie pour te sauver en plus d'une occasion et il a essayé très dur de maintenir la trêve depuis qu'il t'a aidé à effacer la connexion.'_

« Je sais que ce n'est pas juste pour lui. Et je ne le déteste plus... Vraiment pas. Je veux dire, je ne l'ai détesté qu'à cause de la manière dont il me traitait et comment il en rajoutait toujours sur combien je ressemblais à mon père, tout ça. En fait, j'attendais vraiment mon premier cours de potions, après toute la cuisine que j'ai faite chez les Dursley pendant des années, c'était le seul sujet, à part peut-être la Botanique, où je sentais que je pourrais bien faire et pendant le premier cours, il utilise la plus petite occasion de me ridiculiser. »

'_Mais combien de cela était causé par le lien entre ta cicatrice et sa marque, Harry ? Une partie était faite exprès, mais reconnais que beaucoup venait de la perte d'une amie et de chaque fois qu'il regardait dans tes yeux, il la voyait et se rappelait combien elle lui manquait.'_

« Je sais, et je n'aurais pas dû regarder dans sa Pensine, je savais que c'était mal même si je n'avais pas eu de problèmes pour ça avant. Mais je pensais que j'allais découvrir le secret que Dumbledore gardait, pas les souvenirs de Rogue de mon père... même s'ils n'étaient pas réels. C'est juste que je ne sais pas comment m'excuser auprès de lui... en fait, je ne sais même pas comment le traiter. On s'est pas mal rapprochés dans ma tête et on a même assez bien travaillé ensemble, mais maintenant... je ne sais simplement pas, Amicus... que dois-je faire ? »

En fin de compte, Harry ne put décider de comment agir aux alentours de l'homme qu'il avait haï pendant presque cinq ans, et continua donc d'éviter tout contact direct et interaction personnelle.

* * *

Avec le début de mai, signalant la dernière ligne droite de l'année scolaire avant les ASPICs, les BUSEs et les examens en général, les étudiants se lancèrent dans des révisions assidues. DCFM devenait rapidement le cours préféré de plus en plus d'étudiants, car avec le style irrévérencieux de Sirius et sa détermination inébranlable à rendre l'apprentissage de la défense aussi drôle que possible, le déplorable manque de connaissances dû à la succession de professeurs incompétents devenait rapidement inexistant.

Nicolas et Perenelle avaient décidé de rester à Poudlard jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire et Nicolas aidait Rogue dans les cours de plus bas niveau ; Rogue et lui prenaient des tours pour enseigner pendant que l'autre patrouillait dans la classe et s'assurait que tout le monde utilisait bien la technique appropriée pour éviter au maximum les désastres. Les classes de plus haut niveau avaient commencé la préparation de potions difficiles tout en révisant les bases de la préparation que tous les étudiants d'origine moldue – et même quelques sang pur – avaient raté à cause du précédent style d'enseignement de Rogue.

* * *

Harry attendait, discutant tranquillement avec les autres membres de l'AD alors qu'ils attendaient que les derniers retardataires arrivent dans la Salle sur Demande le second mardi de mai. Il se redressa en voyant arriver par la porte un groupe qu'il ne s'était jamais attendu à voir ; le professeur Rogue menait 20 étudiants de Serpentard, y compris Drago, et leur fit signe d'attendre dans un coin pendant qu'il allait parler à Harry, Ron et Hermione surpris.

« Harry, j'ai une proposition pour vous, si vous voulez m'écouter. » La voix de Rogue n'avait pas le ton de malignité et d'acidité qui y avait été présent pendant tant d'années.

« Certainement, professeur, de quoi voulez-vous discuter ? » répondit Harry aussi poliment et respectueusement que lui.

« Je vous propose de donner à votre groupe une caution officielle, plutôt qu'un association étudiante tout juste légale. Je vous offre mes services comme consultant et conseiller, même si l'enseignement et la direction des cours reste votre prérogative. Je serai présent en tant qu'observateur à chaque réunion, en restant en arrière à moins que vous ayez besoin de moi. En échange, je vous remets ces 20 étudiants de ma maison. Je peux me porter garant pour eux, ils ont tout mon support ; tous sont disposés à prêter serment pour protéger Poudlard et lutter contre le seigneur des ténèbres. Ils ont exprimé de l'intérêt à améliorer leurs capacités et sont désireux de travailler aussi dur que nécessaire pour rattraper votre groupe. » Rogue acheva son allocution et attendit patiemment alors que le trio s'éloignait pour discuter entre eux de sa proposition.

« Ce sont des Serpentard ; on ne peut pas leur faire confiance, Harry. Ça va être comme Smith, ils vont apprendre ici et l'utiliser contre nous ensuite. » L'objection de Ron écarlate était très prévisible même s'ils avaient passé les longues vacances de Pâques avec Rogue et savaient qu'il avait changé.

Hermione était bien sûr plus logique dans ses opinions. « Mais Harry, tu sais que le Choixpeau nous dit toujours de nous soutenir les uns les autres ou Poudlard va être détruit par la rivalité. Je pense qu'on devrait leur laisser une chance, le professeur Rogue dit qu'il leur fait confiance, après tout. »

Harry plissa les lèvres en demandant mentalement l'avis d'Amicus. Le griffon était capable de 'lire' les émotions des sorciers et avait commenté de manière très éloquente envers qui Harry pouvait avoir confiance ou pas. Harry étant son complice, c'était le seul humain avec qui il pouvait parler, même s'il développerait cette capacités avec quelques rares élus au fur et à mesure qu'il grandirait.

'_L'homme graisseux dit la vérité, Harry. Personne ici ne veut de mal à autrui, sauf le garçon de flamme, mais ce n'est pas spécifique_.' Amicus refusait d'utiliser des noms et avait donné à tous ceux de l'entourage de Harry des surnoms, la plupart peu flatteurs et certains carrément insultants.

Harry avait travaillé dur les deux semaines précédentes et était maintenant capable de projeter ses pensées vers son familier sans avoir à les formuler à voix haute, ce qui avait été embarrassant au plus haut point en plusieurs occasion mémorables. Harry avait été pris à dire à Amicus combien il était fier de lui et qu'il l'aimait aussi dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, avant de remarquer que Colin Crivey était assis juste à côté de lui à la grande table d'étude et souriait jusqu'aux oreilles, persuadé que Harry s'était adressé à lui. Maintenant, l'homosexuel affirmé suivait Harry partout et essayait de prendre des photos compromettantes à la moindre occasion, même dans les vestiaires du Quidditch après l'entraînement un après-midi.

Harry força ses pensées à revenir au sujet en cours, retenant tant bien que mal un frisson au souvenir de Colin arrachant la serviette qu'il avait nouée autour de sa taille en sortant de la douche et en allant vers le vestiaire. Il s'était tourné, surpris, la bouche ouverte pour crier après Ron pour la blague, mais avait rencontré le flash de la caméra de Colin. Heureusement, George et Fred avaient entendu son cri d'outrage et avaient confisqué toute la pellicule avant que Colin puisse s'échapper. Sirius avait promis de parler au quatrième année – après avoir calmé le fou rire qui l'avait pris au récit des mésaventures de Harry.

Harry revint vers le professeur Rogue et tendit la main en signe d'agrément. Il savait qu'il devrait bientôt rencontrer l'homme, ils n'avaient jamais parlé en privé ; depuis leur discussion où Rogue avait avoué que le souvenir dans la Pensine était faux, Harry avait fait des efforts de damné pour ne jamais se retrouver seul avec lui, le temps de réfléchir à comment il ressentait sa duplicité. D'un côté, croire au faux souvenir l'avait violemment blessé, entraînant deux semaines de coma, mais s'il n'avait pas succombé à la tentation et regardé dans les souvenirs de Rogue, rien ne serait arrivé. Et il devait admettre qu'il se sentait bien mieux maintenant qu'il ne l'avait été avant l'incident. Ses sentiments étaient encore mélangés, un jour il haïssait le corbeau graisseux le lendemain il était reconnaissant devant tous les événements qui l'avaient conduit à connaître ses grands-parents, organiser son esprit, rompre les connexions avec le brinzedingue noir, et ce don merveilleux qui lui permettait d'apprendre beaucoup plus facilement. Il n'apprécierait peut-être jamais le professeur Rogue, mais maintenant, il lui faisait confiance et le respectait.

* * *

Serpentard avait perdu contre Poufsouffle d'une façon humiliante qui resterait longtemps dans l'histoire de Poudlard comme une des pires déculottées jamais vues, 510 à 150, mais comme Serpentard avait perdu la moitié de son équipe pendant les vacances de Pâques, ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise. Le fait que Drago ait réussi à attraper le Vif après une épuisante heure et demie était la seule raison pour laquelle ils avaient marqué des points. Le dernier samedi de mai brillait donc clair et vif pour la finale Gryffondor/Serdaigle, chaud mais sans excès, dans un ciel sans nuage.

Harry avait réussi à avaler son petit-déjeuner de match, toasts et thé sucré mais rien d'autre, bien que Hermione, Ginny, Amicus et ses grands-parents l'aient enjoint à manger plus. Même Ron était trop nerveux pour avaler grand chose ; ses capacités de Gardien s'étaient beaucoup améliorées, mais il était encore nerveux, parfois au point d'oublier tout ce qu'il avait appris.

Le terrain de Quidditch était bourré à craquer d'une foule divisé en deux partis pratiquement égaux. Le plus gros des Serpentard portaient les couleurs de Serdaigle tandis que presque tout Poufsouffle était en rouge et or pour soutenir les Lions. Luna Lovegood se tenait au milieu d'une mer de bleu et bronze avec son pull écarlate et l'étrange lion posé en biais sur sa chevelure blonde, rugissant n'importe quand et faisant bondir à chaque fois les élèves qui l'entouraient.

Lee Jordan commentait le match, au grand désespoir du professeur McGonagall, et il était plus partial envers son équipe qu'il l'avait jamais été. « Et voici les Serdaigle, en Batteurs Carmichael et Entwhistle, en Poursuiveurs Ackerley, McDougal et le capitaine Roger Davies, le Gardien Michael Cornforth et ravissante Attrapeuse, Cho Chang. On les applaudit. »

Les Serdaigle habituellement calmes et studieux faisaient montre d'un dynamisme inhabituel pour soutenir leur équipe et la plupart des Serpentard étaient comme eux debout et en train d'applaudir. Après avoir fait le tour du terrain, les joueurs atterrirent en formation serrée à la droite de Madame Bibine, et Jordan reprit :

« Et maintenant, vooooiiiiiciii les _**Lions Dorés**_ de Gryffondor. C'est l'indomptable, l'invincible équipe de Batteurs Weasley et Weasley, le charmant trio de Poursuiveuses Spinnet, Bell et la capitaine Angelina Johnson, notre Roi Gardien, Ron Weasley, et vous ne le prendrez pas, vous ne l'arrêterez pas, l'Attrapeur, Harry Potter ! » Amicus volait avec la formation, ailes battant vigoureusement, le jeune griffon parfaitement en place avec l'équipe. Le public tapait des pieds et hurlait des encouragements, soulevant des nuages de poussière quand l'équipe passa devant eux, le bec d'Amicus ouvert pour son propre cri d'encouragement, les uniformes rouge et or de l'équipe flous alors qu'ils passaient à toute vitesse, tournant avec précision pour toucher le sol après un dangereux looping qui s'arrêta à moins d'un mètre du sol et à la gauche de l'arbitre, Madame Bibine, qui roula des yeux et marmonnant dans sa barbe devant le comportement trompe-la-mort de l'équipe de Gryffondor.

« Davies et Johnson se serrent la main, les joueurs décollent et... le Souaffle est lancé, suivi de près par les Cognards... et voici le Vif ! » Avec un cri perçant, Amicus vola jusqu'aux gradins des professeurs et s'assit à la place gardée pour lui entre Perenelle et Sirius au premier rang, avec Remus et Nicolas juste derrière, leurs voix déjà rauques d'avoir acclamé Harry et ses coéquipiers.

C'était un jeu rapide mais très propre, les deux équipes cherchant chacune à gagner sans la tricherie ni la violence physique pour lesquelles Serpentard se faisait remarquer, mais qui auraient été impensables pour chacune des deux équipes.

Le Souaffle volait d'un bout à l'autre du terrain, changeant de main si fréquemment que Jordan avait du mal suivre alors qu'il était intercepté, envoyé et rattrapé dans un brouillard de mouvements. « C'est Johnson... non, attendez... pris par Ackerly... Merlin, ce gosse sait bouger... il l'envoie au capitaine Davies et il lance... non, c'est intercepté par Spinnet. Ooh, ça a dû faire mal... Cornforth est à moitié renversé de son balai par un Cognard dans le ventre, joli coup Weasley, je ne sais pas si c'était Fred ou George... non attendez c'est un coup à Spinnet puis à Johnson et ils... non, c'était un piège... et Gryffondor marque ! Bien joué, Katie Bell ! » Jordan était debout, hurlant dans le microphone magique avec un enthousiasme égal à celui de la foule où la plupart des élèves étaient debout, têtes renversées et tournant de droite à gauche pour essayer de suivre l'action.

Harry décrivait des cercles au dessus du terrain, essayant d'apercevoir le reflet doré du Vif sous le soleil de mai, mais il ne l'avait pas encore vu, et avec Cho collée à lui comme de la glu, il devait l'éviter en même temps qu'il cherchait l'élusive petite balle. Il repéra un reflet à la gauche de Katie et utilisa la vive lumière à son avantage pour plonger, le corps plaqué contre le manche du balai, attirant la plus petite miette de vitesse de son Eclair de Feu, les yeux rivés sur le point qui scintillait loin en dessous de lui. Cho se figea une seconde avant de pousser le manche de son Brossdur vers le bas et d'aplatir son corps dessus, espérant pouvoir rattraper la silhouette rouge et or qui s'était déjà bien éloignée d'elle. Tous les entraînements de Harry au vol avec Amicus payaient, il utilisait chaque truc appris et perfectionné contre l'habilité naturelle du griffon pour suivre le Vif qui filait comme un fou d'un bout à l'autre du terrain. Il virevolta hors de la trajectoire d'un Cognard lancé à toute vitesse, sentant le mouvement d'air dans son dos quand la balle heurta la queue de son balai. Cho n'eut pas la même chance et elle dut s'écarter pour ne pas recevoir en pleine tête le Cognard que la queue de l'Eclair de Feu de Harry avait dirigé droit sur elle.

Harry remonta, le Vif disparut à nouveau, mais il profita de sa position au milieu des joueurs pour disperser les Poursuiveurs de Serdaigle comme des canards effrayés par un chien. Fred donna un grand coup de batte dans un Cognard pour l'envoyer vers son frère, lequel se trouvait en parfaite position pour le lancer dans la direction de Roger Davies, heurtant l'épaule du capitaine des Serdaigle avec un 'thud' douloureux ; le sixième année lâcha le Souaffle pour serrer son épaule gauche. Angelina fila en dessous et récupéra la balle rouge, la lançant à toute vitesse à travers le terrain et dans l'anneau de gauche, à côté d'un Cornforth encore étourdi, amenant le score à 90 à 40 en faveur de Gryffondor. Le cri d'Amicus se fit entendre par dessus les hurlements de tous les étudiants, encourageant 'son' équipe.

Harry était à nouveau loin au dessus de l'action, décrivant des cercles tout en s'usant les yeux à chercher le reflet du Vif, Cho le collant de nouveau, suivant à l'intérieur des courbes ses ellipses autour du terrain. Elle commençait à l'agacer et il décida de l'écarter un peu. Il poussa le manche de son Éclair de Feu vers le bas et se pencha dans un plongeon à hurler, son uniforme claquant au vent derrière lui comme un oriflamme. Il ondula et se tordit, suivant la course d'un Vif imaginaire, Cho imitant le moindre de ses mouvements, collée aux brindilles de son balai, ses yeux fouillant frénétiquement l'air chaque fois qu'elle parvenait à éloigner son regard une seconde de l'Attrapeur suicidaire devant elle. Harry abaissa le manche dans un plongeon presque vertical, gagnant de la vitesse alors qu'il se rapprochait du sol, les lunettes incrustées dans le nez, les cheveux hérissés, le vent tentant d'arracher ses mains gantées de son balai. Cho n'avait pas réussi à atteindre sa vitesse, mais elle fonçait toutefois vers le sol à une allure de malade mental.

A peine un mètre avant le sol, Harry s'assit, se penchant en arrière et tira de toutes ses forces, l'Éclair de Feu se tordant alors que son esprit luttait contre la force irrépressible de la gravité. Avec un dernier frisson de vitesse libérée, sa trajectoire s'aplanit, la pointe de ses pieds frôlant les brins d'herbe. Il sourit en entendant un 'paf' satisfaisant derrière lui quand Cho mordit la poussière, son Brossdur totalement incapable d'imiter son balai ou sa détermination. Les gradins de Serdaigle et de Serpentard se remirent à respirer, reprenant leur souffle et grognant, quand l'attrapeuse des Serdaigle se releva et fit signe à Madame Pomfresh de s'écarter d'un geste de la main. Cho était tremblante et semblait un peu sonnée et franchement secouée, mais elle remontait sur son balai, avec une grimace et un petit grognement indiquant que l'atterrissage avait été particulièrement douloureux pour la belle Attrapeuse.

Un grand sourire traversa le visage de Harry quand il se retourna pour s'assurer que Cho allait bien ; elle était peut-être son adversaire et il voulait se débarrasser d'elle, mais il ne voulait pas vraiment lui faire mal, enfin pas trop. En la voyant grimper sur son balai avec raideur, il laissa échapper un cri de joie et tendit la main gauche, attrapant la petite sphère dorée qui planait au dessus de son épaule. Il cria à nouveau de joie et le stade devint silencieux, sidéré qu'il ait vraiment été après le Vif et pas uniquement trompant son adversaire... n'est-ce pas ? Quand Harry remonta, son poing gauche frappant l'air dans un geste de victoire, le chaos le plus complet éclata dans les tribunes, Amicus échappa aux bras de Sirius, poussa un cri aigu et rejoignit son maître dans son vol victorieux, le reste de l'équipe des Gryffondor se rassemblant autour d'eux. Perenelle embrassa Nicolas et le serra contre elle, leurs visage irradiant de plaisir, tandis que Sirius et Remus donnaient des tapes dans le dos de tous ceux qu'ils pouvaient atteindre, y compris un Severus Rogue à l'air morne qui foudroyait du regard une Minerva radieuse, recevant des mains de Dumbledore la coupe de Quidditch pour une année de plus.

* * *

La fête dans la salle commune de Gryffondor avait commencé bien avant que l'équipe ait même fini de se doucher, mais cela ne les empêcha pas de s'y joindre. Les étudiants fous de joie étaient rentrés à la salle commune pour trouver une superbe table de buffet chargée de délices sorciers et moldus et d'une large sélection de sodas pétillants aux côtés de Bièraubeurre glacée. La plupart des étudiants n'avaient jamais mangé de pizza mais, comme tous les adolescents au monde, ils trouvèrent ça excellent, surtout avec une boisson fraîche dans l'autre main. La bannière au dessus de la table disait que le festin était un remerciement pour un excellent travail par les Flamel et les professeurs Black et McGonagall. Au son de la musique de la radio sorcière de Colin, les étudiants mangèrent, dansèrent, parlèrent et s'amusèrent jusqu'à ce que le professeur McGonagall arrive à minuit pour mettre fin à la fête et envoyer les étudiants dans leurs dortoirs. Harry avait perdu Ron et Hermione de vue quelques temps plus tôt et il se mit à leur recherche pour les inciter à passer l'après-midi avec lui dans les appartements de ses grands-parents. Entendant les gloussements en baryton de Ron, il les suivit jusqu'à un recoin plongé dans l'ombre ou le gardien vainqueur jouait au Quidditch de langue avec Lavande Brown qui était assise sur ses genoux, les bras autour de son cou, les mains dans ses cheveux roux.

Les yeux ronds, Harry recula et partit à la recherche d'Hermione, mais il ne la trouva nulle part. Il finit par mettre la main sur Ginny, assise avec Neville dans un canapé près du feu, parlant d'une plante bizarre qui poussait dans la serre numéro trois. Neville parlait avec animation de ses propriétés magiques, tandis que Ginny avait le regard vaguement vitreux et son expression était vide et relâchée ; elle hochait simplement la tête de temps en temps en disant « Oh, vraiment ? » et « Tu es sûr ? ». Neville ne semblait pas le remarquer. Abandonnant ses recherches, Harry réalisa combien il était fatigué et gagna son lit, secouant la tête pour tenter de débarrasser sa conscience de l'image très perturbante de la langue de Ron plongée dans la gorge de Lavande.

* * *

Le lundi matin, la nouvelle relation entre Ron et 'Lav' comme il l'appelait, était connue de tout le château ; bien sûr, il était assez difficile de ne pas remarquer qu'elle était pratiquement soudée à sa hanche. Seuls les règles interdisant les 'Contacts Physiques Inappropriés' les empêchèrent de passer à l'action dans la Grande Salle et de gâcher l'appétit de tout le monde. McGonagall regardait le couple avec fureur lorsqu'ils entrèrent collés l'un à l'autre pour le petit déjeuner. Elle s'avança vers eux d'un pas vif, prête à délivrer un sermon sur la conduite à respecter, mais Rogue la coiffa au poteau en feulant « Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor... chacun... et une retenue pour votre conduite abyssale. Weasley, avec moi ce soir. Brown avec... » Il avait commencé à dire « M. Rusard » mais McGonagall fut plus rapide et dit d'un ton sec à la jeune fille écarlate « Avec moi, Mlle Brown, je vous attends à huit heures ce soir dans mon bureau. Maintenant, séparez-vous, un à chaque bout de la table. » Ses lèvres étaient encore plissées de désapprobation alors qu'elle surveillait les deux étudiants comme un rapace jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient assis, avant de se tourner vers Rogue et de lui offrir sa main. Il la prit et la cala sur son coude avant de l'escorter jusqu'à la Grande Table, tous les étudiants ricanant devant la déconvenue des deux Gryffondor et leurs expressions embarrassées.

« Ça va, Hermione ? » Harry s'était penché pour chuchoter à l'oreille de sa meilleure amie, voulant que leur conversation reste secrète si elle était très en colère contre Ron.

Elle leva le nez du livre qu'elle tenait et le regarda dans les yeux, un sourcil levé. « A merveille... pourquoi je n'irais pas bien, Harry ? »

« Ben, je pensais... ben, tu sais... que toi et... Ron... étiez... un peu... ben, tu sais. » dit-il avec hésitation, ne sachant comment poser sa question.

« Eh bien, je suppose que Ron le pensait, mais moi jamais. Nous ne faisons rien d'autre que nous disputer. Je veux quelqu'un avec qui je puisse avoir une discussion stimulante et intellectuelle à propos d'autre chose que le Quidditch et les échecs. Et Ron ne serait jamais cette personne. Et puis, je suis beaucoup trop jeune pour m'engager dans une relation. Je sais que les sorciers se mettent ensemble beaucoup plus tôt que dans le monde moldu, mais je suis encore assez moldue pour croire à la liberté des femmes et prendre le temps de grandir. Et je ne pense pas être jamais intéressée par quelqu'un qui pense que les sorcières doivent rester à la maison, faire la cuisine, le ménage et avoir des tas d'enfants. Honnêtement, Harry... tu me vois heureuse dans la peau de Mme Weasley ? »

« Eh bien, formulé comme ça, non. Je peux t'imaginer en professeur ou en développeuse de sort, ou même en avocate, mais pas... une simple femme au foyer, comme Mme Weasley ou ma tante ? Non, ce n'est pas toi, Hermione, et ça ne le sera jamais. » Harry était soulagé qu'Hermione ne soit pas en colère au sujet de Ron et Lavande. La manière dont elle l'expliquait était après tout du pur Hermione, tout en logique et précision ; certainement pas la même partie que Ron.

* * *

Les Serpentard venaient à l'AD depuis presque un mois et avaient même commencé à se mêler aux étudiants des autres maisons pendant les entraînements, quand Rogue vint voir Harry avant la réunion et fit une autre requête. « Très peu d'étudiants ont vu une vraie bataille, ils n'ont que les récits embellis de leurs parents ou leurs grands-parents, ou pire, les histoire amplement exagérées des romans. » L'ancien Rogue apparut brièvement quand son visage se plissa de dégoût. « J'ai parlé avec le directeur et avec Nicolas, Remus et Sirius. Nous voudrions faire une démonstration pour l'école la semaine prochaine. La Pièce sur Demande peut contenir tous les étudiants dans des gradins ainsi qu'un terrain réaliste. Nous proposerons une fausse bataille, pas un duel officiel, afin que les étudiants aient une bonne idée de ce à quoi ils doivent faire face contre des Mangemorts. A nous six, nous affronterions une force plus grande et des adversaires potentiellement supérieurs à nous et avec espoir, nous vaincrons. Nos adversaires seront un groupe d'Aurors et d'autres mené par Kingsley et Maugrey ; cela si vous êtes d'accord ? »

Harry hochait la tête alors que Rogue parlait. « Ça me semble une bonne idée, monsieur. Je n'ai aucune objection. Voulez-vous l'organiser pendant la séance de l'AD mardi prochain ? »

« Oui, même si nous voudrions la faire commencer plus tôt, comme cela va probablement durer plus longtemps que vos cours habituels. Je dois l'admettre, M Potter, vous faites un travail honorable avec vos étudiants. Je vous suggérerais de devenir professeur plutôt qu'Auror, car je suis sûr que vous préférerez de loin travailler avec des étudiants à obéir aux règles et aux lois du Ministère, sans parler de la montagne de paperasse. » Rogue faisait là un compliment inattendu et Harry ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre à ses commentaires.

« Euh... professeur Rogue... pourrions-nous parler... en privé... après la séance ? » Harry savait qu'avant la fin de l'année, il devait s'excuser auprès de l'homme qui avait mis sa vie en jeu pour l'aider à briser la connexion entre Voldemort et sa cicatrice, et il savait que ce n'était pas en attendant que ça allait devenir plus facile.

« Certainement, M. Potter... préférez-vous ici ou dans mon bureau ? »

« Ici, monsieur, un territoire neutre et tout ça, je serais plus à l'aise ici si ça ne vous dérange pas ? » Les joues de Harry étaient teintées de rouge et il baissa les yeux, ne voulant pas croiser le regard intense des yeux noirs. Il ne détestait certes plus l'homme, mais son regard imperturbable le faisait encore se sentir comme un première année intimidé.

Rogue hocha simplement la tête et retourna à sa chaise et sa petite table dans le fond de la pièce. Il restait là en silence, à corriger des devoirs, sans se mêler de la séance à moins qu'on ait besoin de lui.

* * *

La leçon s'était bien déroulée, presque tous pouvaient maintenant produire au moins un filet de vapeur argentée avec le sort de Patronus, même si seulement huit ou neuf des presque cinquante étudiants pouvaient présenter une forme reconnaissable, et aucun autre que Harry n'arrivait à créer de Patronus corporel. Quinze minutes avant la fin du cours, Harry laissa le groupe s'entraîner à lancer des boucliers et des sorts d'étourdissement et alla voir Rogue. « Monsieur, » Harry resta debout devant Rogue, attendant qu'il ait fini la remarque qu'il était en train d'écrire à l'encre rouge sang sur la copie d'un malheureux élève. Quand Rogue eut achevé d'écrire un 'D' massif en haut du parchemin, il leva les yeux, le sourcil gauche arqué en une question muette. Harry continua « Pourriez-vous m'aider à montrer ce que c'est qu'un vrai duel, monsieur ? Aucun des autres ne sait faire autre chose que des étourdissements et des sorts mineurs. Je voudrais leur montrer quelque chose de plus sérieux, ça pourrait peut-être les pousser à étudier plus loin que le programme pendant l'été. »

Rogue se leva sans dire un mot et enleva ses robes noires qui le faisaient ressembler à un moine, restant en pantalon et chemise à manches courtes dont il défit les premiers boutons pour être plus à l'aise, avant de se diriger vers l'avant de la pièce où une plate-forme était apparue.

« S'il vous plait, tout le monde m'écoute ? Vous pouvez trouver un siège et vous asseoir ? Pour les dernières minutes, le professeur Rogue a accepté de m'aider à montrer à quoi ressemble un vrai duel. Et non, ce cirque avec Lockart n'était pas un vrai duel. » La plupart des étudiants ricanèrent, se souvenant de la débâcle du mégalomane au sourire éclatant et de son incompétence totale en Défense.

Rogue ignora les cris de surprise quand il monta sur la plate-forme, ses bras nus ne montrant aucun signe de marque des ténèbres là où la plupart s'attendaient à en voir une. Avec un rictus satisfait, il se demanda combien de temps cette information mettrait à se répandre dans l'école et le monde extérieur.

Les deux sorciers tenaient leur baguette d'une main ferme mais confortable, se tenant de profil pour diminuer la surface exposée à leur adversaire. Harry demanda au groupe de compter à rebours depuis cinq et le duel commença.

Rogue et Harry étaient des duellistes accomplis, tous deux capables de lancer des sorts pratiquement silencieux et quasiment égaux dans leur connaissances de sorts non noirs après la longue période que Harry avait passée dans son esprit à réviser et apprendre. Comme Rogue commençait avec un sort de Déséquilibre, Harry fit simplement un pas sur le côté et répondit par un fouet de feu qui se répandit de façon spectaculaire sur le bouclier de Rogue. Avec un sourire de fauve, Rogue monta les enjeux ; si Potter voulait jouer à ce niveau, il était dans la partie aussi. Il fit sortir de sa baguette un jet d'eau à haute pression, cachant tout signe de surprise quand Harry gela le flux et le fit exploser, renvoyant des aiguilles de glace en sa direction. Harry lança un 'Reducto' qui aurait causé des dégâts s'il avait atteint sa cible, mais Rogue inclina son torse hors de la trajectoire du sort, sa baguette tournoyant rapidement pour lancer une petite tornade à la traversée de la plate-forme.

Harry sourit en retour en répondant par un mur de briques rapidement conjuré, sautant dessus avec légèreté et faisant tomber une pluie de flèches sur son adversaire qui fuyait en esquivant et en se dérobant à toute vitesse. Rogue pulvérisa le mur de briques sur lequel Harry était perché, retroussant la lèvre avec satisfaction avant de voir le vol de briques missile se diriger sur lui. Il agita latéralement sa baguette, écartant le plus gros des briques, mais une réussit à toucher son épaule, envoyant une décharge de douleur dans son bras droit ; il entendit sa clavicule se briser.

Rogue envoya un fouet d'énergie pure directement dans les pieds de Potter, en une corde flamboyante qui crachait de l'énergie, mais Harry bondit, créant un vent puissant pour se maintenir en l'air et hors de portée. Avec un rictus amusé, Rogue conjura des éclairs et les envoya vers l'adolescent, qui, à sa surprise, les attrapa dans ses mains nues et baignées de lumière, baguette sous le bras, moulant les éclairs en une balle brillante, globe d'énergie qu'il envoya droit sur la poitrine de Rogue. Rogue esquiva, mais Harry baissa sa baguette, forçant la balle de feu à suivre tous les mouvements du sorcier. Rogue lança à la hâte le sort de bouclier le plus puissant qu'il connaissait et y plaça toute son énergie magique pour le maintenir. Son bouclier commença à trembler et clignoter alors qu'il poussait toute son énergie dans la protection contre la chaleur implacable de la boule de feu. Il réussit enfin à la faire disparaître, mais son front brillait de sueur alors que Harry semblait prêt à continuer pendant plusieurs jours.

Rogue oublia qui il affrontait et lança un 'Serpentsortia' pour se retrouver face à face avec un grand cobra qui se rapprochait dangereusement de lui, conformément aux instructions sifflées de Potter. Quand le serpent à capuche fut à seulement quelques centimètres de son visage pâle et en sueur, Rogue lâcha sa baguette et dit d'une voix claire, avec seulement un léger tremblement, « Je me rends. »

Harry fit disparaître le serpent et rejoignit Rogue. Il souriait largement en secouant la main de son professeur, la gardant un moment. « C'était vraiment génial, professeur ! Vous auriez pu m'avoir si vous n'aviez pas envoyé ce serpent. »

Rogue plissa les lèvres de dégoût envers lui-même. « Oui, certains d'entre nous ont pu... oublier... que vous étiez un Fourchelang. »

La conversation à mi-voix entre la paire ne fut pas audible par dessus les applaudissements et les félicitations des élèves épatés par le duel. Rogue les laissa applaudir et siffler un moment avant de dire d'une voix sèche « Ça suffit, c'est presque l'heure du couvre-feu. Rentrez à vos salles communes... et je veux que chacun de vous sache se battre comme ça à la fin de l'été. »

Les étudiants, discutant toujours avec animation de ce qu'ils venaient de voir, sortirent de la pièce pour regagner leurs dortoirs. Harry fit un signe de tête à ses amis et leur fit signe de partir quand ils commencèrent à ranger et nettoyer la pièce, tandis que Rogue retournait à sa petite table et remettait ses robes avant de s'asseoir dans un petit canapé qui était apparu devant une cheminée dans la pièce brusquement plus petite, et faisait signe à Harry de prendre la chaise en face de lui pour la discussion maintes fois remise.

* * *

Hermione fit un petit détour par le bureau du professeur Black pour lui raconter le duel auquel ils venaient d'assister. Elle fut surprise de trouver Drago déjà là et racontant avec enthousiasme ce qui s'était passé à Sirius et aux Flamel. Elle se mêla à la conversation et à eux deux, ils racontèrent le duel dans son intégralité, décrivant la multitude de sorts inhabituels et les mouvements des deux combattants, jusqu'à l'expression de stupéfaction sur le visage de Rogue quand il s'était souvenu trop tard que c'était un mauvaise idée de conjurer un serpent pour attaquer un Fourchelang comme Harry.

Hermione regardait Drago, recherchant des traces de l'arrogante petite chochotte qu'avait été le prince des Serpentard pour les presque cinq dernières années, mais il semblait avoir changé de façon totale au cours des deux derniers mois. Elle se demanda si le changement serait permanent et l'espéra ; Drago Black était un personnage beaucoup plus agréable que Drago Malefoy ne l'avait jamais été. Elle repoussa ses spéculations, se promettant de garder un œil sur ce Drago ainsi transformé. Ça vaudrait peut-être le coup de savoir s'il avait rompu avec Pansy, se dit-elle avant de revenir à la conversation.

Sirius se tenait les côtes à force de rire alors que les deux adolescents finissaient leur récit. « Oh Merlin, j'aurais aimé voir ça. Est-ce que l'un de vous serait d'accord pour créer un souvenir en Pensine de ça ; dans un but purement pédagogique, il faut analyser les erreurs que Harry a fait afin qu'il ne les commette plus. » Son sourire était trop innocent pour être honnête et personne ne le crut une seconde, mais avec un sourire de connaisseurs, Drago et Hermione acceptèrent, à condition de pouvoir le regarder à nouveau eux aussi.

* * *

Rogue resta tranquillement assis, attendant que Potter commence. Il était fier du garçon – non, jeune homme – qui venait de le battre dans un duel en règle. Il avait été assez surpris, et pas de manière plaisante, par la quantité de puissance qu'il avait senti venir de Potter. Il savait que l'adolescent s'était retenu pour la plupart de ses sorts ; la capacité d'attraper des éclairs à mains nues et de les renvoyer vers son adversaire était une chose dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler, et il ne pensait pas qu'Albus aurait pu le faire, et sûrement pas à quinze ans.

« Professeur Rogue... monsieur... Je voulais vous demander pardon pour avoir envahi votre vie privé... quand j'ai regardé dans la Pensine. Je savais que ce n'était pas bien, et la seule explication que je peux offrir, c'est que j'étais curieux de ce que le directeur m'avait caché toute l'année. Avant le... l'incident... il ne m'avait pas parlé de toute l'année, contrairement aux autres années. Il ne voulait même pas me regarder dans les yeux. Je me sentais tellement seul et abandonné, et je ne savais pas ce que j'avais fait. » Sa voix se craquela alors qu'il se souvenait combien il avait été perdu et inquiet, ainsi qu'en colère contre la manière dont tout le monde le traitait.

« Je sais maintenant qu'il avait peur que Voldemort puisse voir à travers mes yeux et me posséder, mais il ne l'a jamais expliqué, il m'évitait, mais il n'expliquait rien. Vous savez comment l'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia m'ont dit toute ma vie que j'étais indigne d'attention, que j'étais un monstre dont personne ne s'occuperait jamais... et je... ben, je pensais que... peut-être... le directeur... avait décidé qu'ils... » Harry ne pouvait même pas continuer, il serrait les paupières pour lutter contre les larmes qui menaçaient de l'emporter alors qu'il ressentait à nouveau les sentiments de solitude et de désespoir qu'il avait subi en grandissant, enfermé dans un placard comme une chose, même pas humain.

Rogue s'avança jusqu'à se tenir à genoux devant l'adolescent. Il prit les avant-bras de Harry dans ses mains puissantes et tira le garçon vers lui. Il lâcha un bras et utilisa sa main libre pour forcer Harry à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Ses propres yeux fixes et sans ciller, il murmura « Legilimens » et 'toqua' gentiment au bouclier extérieur de l'esprit de Harry. Harry baissa ses protections et mena l'homme dans la prairie verte et familière de son esprit intérieur. Ils s'assirent sur la couverture et Rogue prit la parole d'une voix douce et apaisante. « Vous savez que je ne peux pas vous mentir quand nous sommes ici. Vous devez oublier les foutaises et les stupidités dont votre tante et votre oncle vous ont bassiné. Vous êtes un sorcier puissant, un jeune homme exceptionnel, et je serai fier de vous aider autant que je le peux, et autant que vous me laisserez le faire. Vous savez que mon père était comparable à votre oncle ; et je lutte encore contre mes propres démons. » Il tendit le bras et prit une des mains de Harry dans sa main étonnamment chaude, et la serra de façon réconfortante.

« Nous ne pouvons pas changer notre passé, mais nous pouvons vivre notre présent pour changer notre futur... et c'est ce que je vous offre, en tant que personne digne de mon respect et de mon soutien. Je sais que vous avez du mal à croire que les gens vous aiment pour être Harry, seulement Harry, mais c'est le cas pour beaucoup. Sirius, Remus, vos grands-parents et vos amis ; et je sais qu'Albus vous considère comme un petit-fils, même s'il rechigne à vous le montrer par peur de faire montre de favoritisme. Même le professeur McGonagall a une préférence pour son 'petit lion', comme elle vous appelle dans la salle des professeurs. Donc, faisons un pacte pour abandonner le passé et écrire nos propres futurs. Je ne vous aimais pas quand je vous connaissais comme le fils de James et la cause de la mort de Lily, mais je ne vous connaissais pas en tant que Harry. Je voudrais prêter le serment de vous aider à défendre le seigneur des ténèbres, de vous soutenir autant que je le peux. Et si ça finit en amitié, je ne le rejetterai pas. Mais pour l'instant, soyons professeur et élève, combattants du même camp et alliés. »

Rogue tira Harry sur ses pieds et ils quittèrent son esprit, revenant dans la Pièce sur Demande, Rogue toujours à genoux devant un Harry maintenant embarrassé. Harry se pencha et fit à Rogue une étreinte courte, très hésitante, avant que Rogue retourne à son siège et que la conversation reprenne.

« Cela me plairait, monsieur, et je vais avoir besoin de toute l'aide possible pour détruire ce connard sombre. Je sais que je ne pourrai pas vraiment vivre ma vie tant qu'il existe ; même si la prophétie n'existait pas, Voldemort semble m'avoir choisi pour cible numéro un. Je suis certain de pouvoir travailler avec vous, je vous fais confiance... peut-être plus qu'à la plupart des adultes... Je voudrais que vous m'entraîniez. » Harry avait pris soin de garder les yeux droits et fixés sur Rogue avant que celui-ci puisse voir qu'il était sincère.

« Je comprends un peu mieux ce que vous ressentiez après avoir eu l'expérience... infortunée... de rencontrer votre oncle et votre tante. Je n'ai pas oublié ce que vous avez fait, mais je suis également à blâmer... car je connaissais votre curiosité et la frustration dans laquelle vous étiez avec l'absence d'informations que vous receviez du directeur. J'ai utilisé cette curiosité pour vous tendre un piège auquel je vous savais incapable de résister. » Les yeux noirs de Rogue étaient perçants et inflexibles, fixant ceux de Harry avec la même sincérité.

« Je veux que vous sachiez que j'ai apprécié ce que vous avez fait pour briser le lien, et pour m'aider à réparer les dégâts que face de serpent a fait. Je vous respecte pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour me protéger même quand je vous détestais, monsieur. Je sais combien ça a dû être dur de vous souvenir de l'amitié de ma mère et de la haine que vous aviez contre mon père chaque fois que vous me regardiez. Mais je ne vous déteste pas, monsieur. » Harry finit par rompre le contact visuel et regarda ses genoux.

Un long doigt taché de potions souleva son menton et le força à lever les yeux. « J'ai fait de votre vie un enfer, Harry, de façon délibérée, dès votre premier jour ici. En partie parce que vous avez survécu quand votre mère, mon amie, est morte, en partie parce que vous me rappelez votre père, surtout avec votre visage et vos cheveux ; mais surtout parce que je vous croyais idolâtré et gâté non seulement par le monde sorcier mais aussi par votre famille. J'étais jaloux de vous pour l'enfance heureuse que je n'ai jamais eue. » Une expression de remords et de compréhension traversa le visage de Rogue quand un air de longue souffrance apparut dans les yeux verts de l'adolescent.

« Oncle Vernon a dû mettre fin à cette idée assez vite, n'est-ce pas, monsieur. » Un léger sourire souleva le coin de la bouche de Harry.

« Je pense que le prendre dans mes bras en arrivant a déclenché les choses... » Harry s'en décrocha la mâchoire, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

« Vous, vous... avez... pris... oncle Vernon... dans vos bras ? Et il ne vous a pas tué sur place ? » Harry était sidéré, et il essaya de ne pas ricaner en imaginer la scène.

Rogue sourit d'un air amer. « Je venais de voir Molly Weasley accueillir ses enfants et j'imaginais que vous auriez accueilli votre oncle de la même manière. Je réalise maintenant que c'était une grave erreur de ma part. Et vous m'appeliez Severus quand nous étions seuls. J'aimais bien ça, M. Potter. »

Harry sourit à son professeur et accepta. « Merci, Severus. Nous avons tout les deux fait des erreurs ; si on recommençait ? Bonjour, je m'appelle Harry Potter, mais s'il vous plait, appelez-moi Harry. » Il se leva de sa chaise et tendit la main. Rogue se leva et la prit, la serra d'une main ferme. « Ravi de vous rencontrer, Harry ; appelez-moi Severus, mais seulement quand nous sommes seuls, s'il vous plait. » D'un mouvement de sa baguette, Rogue nettoya la pièce et les deux sorciers quittèrent la Salle sur Demande, avec une trêve ferme à nouveau et peut-être, peut-être, le début d'une amitié.

* * *

T/N : Ouf ! J'ai cru que j'en finirais jamais (en plus, ce chapitre était super long, dix pages et 10 000 mots !). Encore une fois, désolée pour ce délai. Le prochain chapitre paraîtra bien plus rapidement, promis !

Si vous avez bien suivi, vous avez vu que Rogue a eu la clavicule cassée (pour la deuxième fois de l'histoire, d'ailleurs), et l'auteur semble avoir 'oublié' de la réparer. Je m'en étais rendu compte aussi en lisant l'histoire. En gentille lectrice attentive (traduction : chieuse), je lui en avais fait la remarque, mais je n'ai jamais eu de réponse. Elle avait autre chose à penser à l'époque. Veuillez lui passer cette petite erreur.

* * *

A/N : Une note sur ce que je pense de la puissance de Harry. Harry en tant que puissant sorcier est un thème récurrent de mes histoires ; pour le soutenir, je cite ceci. Enfant, Harry a transplané sur le toit de son école, a fait repousser ses cheveux quand sa tante les lui a coupés ainsi que coloré les cheveux d'un de ses professeurs en bleu et autres 'anormalités' non précisées. Il a fait gonfler sa tante Marge sans baguette ni incantation à douze ans, a lancé un Patronus corporel à treize, 'Accioé' son balai depuis une très longue distance à quatorze, et il apprend les sorts défensifs vite et de manière facile (il s'est enseigné seul presque tous les sorts qu'il a utilisé au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et ceux enseignés à l'AD). La prophétie dit que Voldemort l'a 'marqué' comme son égal, elle ne dit pas 'son égal à dix ans, quinze ans ou même dix-sept'. Harry était l'égal de Voldemort quand il l'a marqué... à quinze mois. Après tout, Harry a réussi non seulement à stopper le sort de Voldemort dans le cimetière alors qu'il avait été blessé par une araignée, avait perdu du sang et était épuisé par le tournoi, mais il a littéralement forcé le sort à rentrer dans la baguette de Voldemort. Pour moi, ça signifie que Harry était plus puissant que Voldemort à quatorze ans, blessé et en état de choc... C'est un puissant petit bout. Pas d'accord, dites-moi pourquoi, je suis ouverte à votre opinion si vous pouvez la défendre. (T/N : Résultat : il y a eu une review pas tout à fait d'accord sur cinquante)

T/N : il reste – argh – douze pages et deux chapitres.

PS : J'ai publié la clôture d'_Affrontement_ et _Remus_.

PPS : Bon sang, j'allais oublier. Vous aimez le fanart ? Oui ? Alors filez à cette adresse : **ht tp** **(deux points slash slash)** **acciobrain. ligermagic. com**. C'est en anglais mais assez facile à comprendre avec un petit dico (du moins je l'espère pour vous). Bon, ça vaut surtout pour les fans des Malefoy (ça existe...) mais les dessins sont d'une telle qualité que je ne pouvais pas vous laisser passer à côté. J'aime surtout un dessin des Malefoy, vers 1981, où on les voit devant un tribunal ; Lucius, tripotant sa canne « Euh, oui... On est bons maintenant » Drago dans les bras de Narcissa « Crève, Sang » (de bourbe, vous avez deviné) en agitant un hochet en or massif et Narcissa « Tais-toi, chéri ». La dessinatrice s'appelle Makani.


	33. La Bataille de Pré au Lard

__

La casse se paie

Réponses aux reviews

**Comment ça, seulement quatre reviews ? ? ? ?**

Hé, vous me faites quoi, là ? Il était pas bien, le chapitre ? C'est le « je suis reviendue » qui vous a bloqués ? Vous étiez tous en train de passer vos exams ? Vous êtes allés chez Makani et vous m'avez oubliée ? Le site a planté ? Ou vous me faites tous la gueule ?

Bon, je réponds à ces quatre là... mais je vous assure, ça ne me dérange pas de voir ma boîte mail blindée de reviews !

**anais72** : « Whaouououou, trop fort le duel de la fin ! Même le match de Quidditch était aussi bien, une belle feinte de Wronski pour la collante Cho et le Vif attrapé juste après, magnifique !  
Vivement le prochain chapitre, personnellement, ça m'embêterait d'attendre encore 3 mois mais bon, notre merveilleuse traductrice va nous réduire les délais n'est-ce pas.  
Allez, bon courage pour la traduction, bizoux anais »

_Réponse_ : Euh, hum, un mois et une semaine... le temps de me secouer un peu et de remettre enfin à traduire (en fait, je fais un stage en entreprise et j'ai – hum – beaucoup de temps libre). Tu as bien reconnu le mouvement, fan de Quidditch !

**zaika** : « WOW WOW WOW j'adore la suite stp stp A+ »

_Réponse_ : J'ai compté. Ça fait près de trente fois. Ne change jamais.

**666Naku** : « Kikoo, je laisse vite un ptit message et je vais au plume, j'ai cours moi demain ;p  
Bon ben, en fait j'ai pas grand chose à dire à part que je trouve ça bien que Harry et Sev se soient parlé, et que j'attends la suite :D  
Kiis !! »

_Réponse_ : Tout compte fait, c'est une bonne chose que je n'aie pas eu Internet à domicile avant la fac... Je n'aurais jamais eu mon bac ! (dire qu'à l'époque Harry Potter existait à peine, ça ne me rajeunit pas !)

**grispoils** : « Comme toujours, je ne sais quoi dire sinon : MAGNIFIQUE!  
J'ai trouvé la conversation entre Harry et Severus très réussie!!  
Vivement la suite (ça coule de source!!) biz »

_Réponse_ : Pas pour tout le monde apparemment (soupir)... Bon, blague à part, vraiment désolée et comme je l'ai dit à Anais, je fais actuellement un stage de secrétariat et comme j'ai beaucoup de temps libre, j'en profite pour traduire. Vous avez donc environ trois semaines de parution régulière à peu près garantie. De quoi finir cette histoire et commencer la suivante !

* * *

Extrait du chapitre 32 :

_Les Serpentard venaient à l'AD depuis presque un mois et avaient même commencé à se mêler aux étudiants des autres maisons pendant les entraînements, quand Rogue vint voir Harry avant la réunion et fit une autre requête. « Très peu d'étudiants ont vu une vraie bataille, ils n'ont que les récits embellis de leurs parents ou leurs grands-parents, ou pire, les histoire amplement exagérées des romans. » L'ancien Rogue apparut brièvement quand son visage se plissa de dégoût. « J'ai parlé avec le directeur et avec Nicolas, Remus et Sirius. Nous voudrions faire une démonstration pour l'école la semaine prochaine. La Pièce sur Demande peut contenir tous les étudiants dans des gradins ainsi qu'un terrain réaliste. Nous proposerons une fausse bataille, pas un duel officiel, afin que les étudiants aient une bonne idée de ce à quoi ils doivent faire face contre des Mangemorts. A nous six, nous affronterions une force plus grande et des adversaires potentiellement supérieurs à nous et avec espoir, nous vaincrons. Nos adversaires seront un groupe d'Aurors et d'autres mené par Kingsley et Maugrey ; cela si vous êtes d'accord ? »_

* * *

Chapitre 33 : La bataille de Pré au Lard

Avec la dernière semaine de mai, Hermione rassembla les étudiants de Gryffondor et les plaça dans des équipes d'étude et de soutien. Certains étaient réticents, comme Lavande et Ron, mais la plupart avaient fini par accepter, sachant que les examens étaient importants pour tous, pas seulement ceux qui voyaient planer au dessus de leurs tête BUSEs et ASPICs. Ce n'était pas tant que les étudiants étaient d'accord pour laisser Hermione les diriger dans leur travail ; c'était plus que Harry commençait à devenir le puissant leader naturel qu'il avait toujours été destiné à être, que les plans d'Hermione avaient l'approbation de Harry, et donc que le reste de la maison suivait Harry. Hermione avait créé un emploi du temps complexe pour chaque année qui mettait ensemble les élèves les plus âgés avec les plus jeunes pour des groupes d'étude dans les matières où ils excellaient. Neville, surpris mais en secret ravi, s'était retrouvé en tête d'un groupe de Botanique qui incluait pratiquement tous les étudiants de cinquième, sixième et septième année.

Après l'acceptation par ses partenaires de Quidditch de sixième et septième année, les autres étudiants accueillirent avec joie la nouvelle assurance de Harry pour des groupes d'étude de Sortilèges et de Défense où il était le leader incontesté de toutes les maisons ; ça et la réputation de l'AD qui avait acquis un statut presque mystique après le récit glorieux de la victoire de Harry sur le professeur Rogue, alimentaient les vigoureux moulins à rumeurs de Poudlard.

Alicia Spinnet et Hermione prirent en charge le groupe d'Histoire et à la surprise générale, les jumeaux Weasley se mirent au boulot et firent montre d'une compréhension étonnamment détaillée de la complexité de la préparation des potions, ainsi qu'une vaste connaissance des propriétés et des interactions des ingrédients ; ce qui n'aurait dû surprendre personne étant donné que la plupart de leurs farces les plus réussies impliquaient les potions d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Patricia Stimpson et Kenneth Towler, deux septième année discrets et studieux, prirent la tête du groupe de Runes Anciennes. Ils possédaient une sorte de compréhension patiente qui aidait beaucoup des plus jeunes étudiants à saisir le sujet mieux que ce que le professeur Vector avait réussi à leur instiller. Patricia n'avait pas été surprise par la mémoire presque photographique qu'avait Hermione de ses cours ; mais un jeudi soir, Kenneth et elle étaient coincés par un problème de runes dans leur propre manuel de septième année qu'ils essayaient de résoudre depuis une demi-heure particulièrement frustrante. Harry lisait son journal de Potions, à la recherche de quelque chose qui pourrait améliorer la potion Tue-Loup, quand leur discussion se fit assez bruyante pour qu'il l'entende. Il se leva, vint vers la table où ils s'étaient étalés et demanda s'il pouvait voir le problème sur lequel ils travaillaient.

« Bien sûr, Harry, mais je croyais que tu ne faisais pas de Runes ? » demanda Kenneth en lui tendant le livre.

« Non, en fait, mais ma grand-mère me donne des cours dessus, même si je ne suis pas dans la classe. Et j'ai lu pas mal de livres sur le sujet dans la bibliothèque de mes grands-parents. En fait, grand-mère veut que je prenne Runes et Arithmancie l'année prochaine, mais pas au niveau ASPICs, comme je ne prends pas les BUSEs. » dit-il d'une voix distraite comme son attention était sur le livre, pas sur sa réponse.

« Ah, oui, voilà le problème... la bonne rune devrait être comme ça... » Il dessina rapidement et élégamment la bonne rune, très similaire à celle du livre. « Ça ressemble à ce que les moldus appellent une 'typo'... une erreur dans l'impression. Regardez, maintenant ça marche. » dit-il l'air de rien aux deux septième année sidérés avant de retourner s'asseoir et de reprendre ses études tranquilles.

* * *

Au dîner, le mardi suivant, Harry jouait avec sa nourriture, son inquiétude à propos de la bataille 'pour rire' faisant tourner son estomac de façon trop menaçante pour manger. Comme d'habitude, Ron engouffrait son repas ; heureusement, ses manières s'étaient améliorées avec les années, et il avait cessé de parler la bouche pleine en envoyant des petits morceaux de nourriture sur la table et ses amis, mais il n'avait pas vraiment ralenti son rythme. « Franchement, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'inquiètes. Je veux dire, après ce que tu as fait à Rogue la semaine dernière, je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu as peur. » Ron revint avec délices à son rôti de porc.

Hermione se pencha vers Harry, appuyant sa tête contre son épaule tout en lui apportant son soutien. « Je déteste dire ça, mais Ron a raison, tu sais. » Elle tira la langue à Ron qui la regardait d'un air agaçant, presque triomphant. « Tu n'as vraiment pas à te faire de souci, et ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un allait être tué ou blessé ce soir. »

« Je sais, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à tout ce qui pourrait aller mal, tu sais... et c'est comme si j'étais... je sais pas... à faire l'intéressant... » sa voix s'éteignit alors qu'il essayait de trouver les mots pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait.

Harry entendit la voix d'Amicus dans sa tête ; heureusement, il ne pouvait pas voir le griffon occupé à dévorer un grand bol de morceaux de poulet cru, même s'il entendait le bruit des os brisés sous la table. '_Arrête ça, Harry, et isole les pensées qui te traversent la tête en ce moment._' corrigea gentiment Amicus.

Harry prit un moment pour se concentrer sur lui-même, isolant la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui disait qu'il frimait... qu'il ne ferait pas le poids face à ses aînés... qu'il n'était qu'un monstre bon à rien... Ah ha ! » Cette phrase particulière avait été le catalyseur final pour reconnaître ses problèmes d'estime de soi. Une combinaison de vieux souvenirs de Rogue le ridiculisant et le traitant d'arrogant et de célébrité, liée avec la voix tonnante de l'oncle Vernon ; aucune des deux ne lui appartenait, et il était capable de les isoler et de les exciser.

Harry se pencha vers Hermione qui avait toujours sa tête sur son épaule et la surprit en lui faisant un baiser fraternel sur le front. Quand elle enleva sa tête, sidérée, il se pencha et murmura dans son oreille afin qu'elle seule puisse entendre « Tu avais raison. Les voix que j'entendais appartenaient à mon oncle et à l'ancien professeur Rogue, pas à moi. Dès que je les ai isolées, j'ai réalisé que ce n'était pas moi et qu'elles n'avaient rien à faire dans ma tête. Merci, Hermione, je te revaudrai ça. » Il se tourna vers son assiette et attaqua son dîner avec appétit, ses craintes balayées comme si elles n'avaient jamais existé.

* * *

Après dîner, la totalité des étudiants de Poudlard suivirent leurs Préfets jusqu'au septième étage et à travers une entrée nettement agrandie de la maintenant gigantesque Salle sur Demande. De hauts gradins en bois s'étiraient sur trois murs, rangée après rangée, jusqu'au plafond, afin que le sol et son modèle à taille réelle soient visibles de tous. Avec un bruit de conversations excitées, le public grimpa et trouva rapidement des places, l'excitation et l'attente les rendant presque aussi bruyants que le foule lors de la finale de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch à laquelle Harry avait assisté l'été avant sa quatrième année.

Pré au Lard s'étalait devant eux, les magasins, les maisons et la gare nettement visibles directement ou à travers un jeu de miroirs disposés sur le quatrième mur. Personne n'était encore visible, mais l'impatience grandissait. Le professeur Dumbledore sortit du faux Trois Balais, son allure et sa démarche surprenant la plupart des étudiants qui ne l'avaient jamais vu que dans son rôle de directeur bienveillant et paternel. Ses robes de bataille gris clair brillaient alors que les écailles de dragon qui la composaient réfléchissaient la lumière, de façon assez semblable à une cotte de mailles moldue lors du Moyen Age. Ses cheveux et sa barbe étaient bien attachés et l'aura de pouvoir magique qu'il tenait d'habitude sous un strict contrôle était perceptible par tous. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler et tous les spectateurs retinrent leur souffle, unis dans l'attente impatiente.

« Bienvenue à vous tous qui êtes là ce soir pour assister à la fausse bataille avec le Seigneur Flamel, les professeurs Rogue, Black et Lupin, ainsi que M. Harry Potter et moi-même en tant que défendeurs de Pré au Lard. Les professeurs Flitwick, McGonagall, et Hagrid, ainsi qu'une équipe de quinze Aurors du Ministère menés par la directrice du Département de Renforcement de la Loi Magique Amélia Bones, l'ancien Auror en Chef Alastor Maugrey, les Aurors Seniors Shaklebolt et Dawlish, les Aurors de Seconde Classe Tonks et Fierpied, et un groupe de volontaires sélectionnés dans la communauté. Les défenseurs seront habillés de gris clair comme je le suis » il passa la main le long de son torse, montrant son habit scintillant, « les attaquants serons en noir, avec une capuche afin que leur identité reste secrète, même si je pense que vous reconnaîtrez les professeurs Hagrid et Flitwick quel que soit leur déguisement. » Un gloussement général accueillit ce commentaire alors que Dumbledore continuait.

« Les règles sont simples, une marque verte apparaîtra pour toute blessure assez légère pour que le combattant continue, une marque rouge pour une blessure sérieuse et une marque noire pour tout coup fatal ou potentiellement fatal. Un sorcier ou sorcière recevant une marque noire arrêtera aussitôt le combat et sera évacué ; accumuler trois marques rouges en cinq minutes équivaudra à une marque noire, et le sorcier ou la sorcière quittera de lui-même le combat. Aucun sort potentiellement dangereux n'est autorisé, il est évident qu'aucun Impardonnable ne sera utilisé. La bataille sera terminée quand tous les combattants seront incapables de continuer, ou que l'un des camps aura désarmé et capturé tous ses adversaires, ou qu'un camp n'aura plus de membres 'vivants'. Un bouclier protège les spectateurs des sorts perdus donc vous n'avez rien à craindre là où vous êtes. Nous vous demandons de ne pas essayer de quitter les gradins pour quelque raison que ce soit pendant le combat. Les attaquants vont arriver dans les prochaines minutes, même si je ne sais pas où ils vont choisir de faire leur première attaque ni aucune de leurs stratégies. Les six défenseurs sont actuellement en train de voire de la Bièraubeurre aux Trois Balais. Merci. » La foule gloussa à nouveau alors qu'avec un hochement de tête et un effet de cape avec ses robes grises en écaille de dragon, Dumbledore se tourna et disparut dans le pub.

L'atmosphère d'impatience grandit jusqu'à ce qu'un jet de lumière vive envahisse la pièce, et soudain les rues du village proche n'étaient plus vides, des habitants, des marchands et même des étudiants de Poudlard apparurent, apparemment décidés à savourer un week-end à Pré au Lard. Les spectateurs eurent à peine le temps de voir l'arrivée des innocents quand un brouhaha se répandit dans les travées alors que trois groupes d'intrus étaient remarqués et désignés aux autres spectateurs. Le groupe qui contenait Hagrid était soudain apparu sur le quai de la gare et se glissait lentement dans le village par le nord. Un deuxième groupe sans combattant reconnaissable utilisait les ombres pour progresser avec régularité à travers la grande rue du village depuis l'est pendant que le troisième groupe, avec la petite silhouette du professeur Flitwick, complétait le mouvement de pince en se faufilant silencieusement dans une petite allée donnant sur la rue principale à l'ouest. Personne n'avait remarqué les activités des groupes hostiles, les étudiants et les villageois entrant et sortant des divers magasins, leurs voix ravies tout juste audibles par ceux qui attendaient, le souffle coupé, dans les gradins.

Avec un cri déchirant, le premier groupe fut découvert par un petit groupe d'élèves de Poudlard. Même si les spectateurs attendaient cela, tout le monde bondit au bruit soudain. Le premier cri fut rapidement rejoint par d'autres bruits de terreur et de désordre quand les trois groupes furent repérés par des étudiants et des villageois. Une panique de masse s'ensuivit, les étudiants tentèrent de fuir la bataille qui s'annonçait, mais leur retraite vers Poudlard fut empêchée par le groupe de la gare. La plupart des gens réussirent à s'échapper par le sud, d'autres se retranchèrent dans des magasins et sous ou derrière n'importe quelle barricade qu'ils pouvaient trouver ; beaucoup des villageois et des marchands restèrent à découvert juste assez longtemps pour aider les étudiants à se réfugier dans divers bâtiments en lançant des sorts aux forces approchantes.

Le claquement brutal de la porte des Trois Balais violemment ouverte annonça l'arrivée des défenseurs ; enfin, deux d'entre eux. Dumbledore et Lupin sortirent rapidement et s'accroupirent, baguettes brandies et prêts, évaluant le chaos devant eux. Un rapide coup d'œil derrière le bar montra Harry, Rogue et Sirius sortant par la fenêtre maintenant brisée de la devanture des Trois Balais ; chaque sorcier tomba et roula, revenant aussitôt sur ses pieds, baguette brandie et prêt à l'action ; Sirius de l'autre côté de la rue et derrière un grand buisson d'ajoncs, Rogue à l'arrière et sous le chariot d'un vendeur de glaces, et Harry juste en dessous de la fenêtre par laquelle ils venaient de jaillir. Il avait conjuré un petit mur de pierre presque avant d'avoir atterri et s'était accroupi derrière pour se protéger tout en cherchant leurs adversaires.

Un cri de Harry amena Rogue et Sirius à regarder derrière eux alors que trois envahisseurs en robes noires arrivaient du sud sur des balais. Rogue les montra et tendit trois doigts. Il en plia un, puis deux, et enfin le troisième doigt. Les trois défenseurs se redressèrent et lancèrent leur sort en même temps, regardant avec satisfaction les trois sorciers bondir sous la force du sort avant de tomber inconscients au sol. La Pièce sur Demande s'assurerait qu'ils ne soient pas blessés par leur chute ; autrement, le plongeon de près de dix mètres aurait tué ou du moins sérieusement blessé les adversaires maintenant inconscients, placés hors de la bataille avant d'y être vraiment entrés.

Ginny tenait un des bras de Ron et Lavande agrippait l'autre. Hermione se pencha vers Ginny et murmura « Tu vois Nicolas quelque part ? » Elle regardait la scène qui évoluait devant leurs yeux aussi vite qu'un match de Quidditch. Ginny poussa un cri et pointa un doigt en l'air, excitée « Le voilà ; comment a-t-il réussi à monter en haut du clocher aussi vite ? » De fait, Nicolas faisait pleuvoir de nombreux sorts et enchantements sur les combattants distraits éparpillés sous lui. Ils savaient que quelqu'un leur tirait dessus, mais personne ne pouvait détourner son attention des sorts envoyés sur eux par la force redoutable qui les approchait depuis les Trois Balais, comme Harry, Rogue et Sirius avaient tourné leur attention vers les batailles au nord, à l'est et à l'ouest après avoir si habilement maîtrisé l'attaque du sud.

Albus et Remus s'étaient tournés vers les cinq capes sombres sur le côté est de la rue principale, mettant à terre et ligotant les deux premiers si vite qu'en clignant des yeux, on l'aurait manqué. Les trois autres avaient attiré trois des étudiants paniqués et les utilisaient comme boucliers humains tout en envoyant leurs propres sorts autour des sorcières adolescentes plaquées contre leurs poitrines.

Harry avait réussi à bloquer une ennemie en l'accrochant la tête en bas et sans baguette à la vitrine de Zonko ; il rit en reconnaissant les cheveux roses de Tonks. Rogue avait isolé Flitwick et un arc en ciel de sorts rebondissait entre eux, stoppés par les puissants boucliers dans une explosion de lumière. Les deux sorciers étaient presque égaux, mais l'effort de supporter un combat à la vitesse et à la puissance nécessaires contre un jeune Severus fatiguait rapidement le maître d'Enchantements et ancien champion de duel trois fois plus vieux. Le maître des potions âgé de trente-sept ans allait finir par dépasser le vieux sorcier jusqu'à ce qu'un dernier Stupéfix touche l'homme fatigué, faisant éclater son bouclier et l'envoyant à terre dans une inconscience bienvenue ; Rogue ramena son attention au combat général, avalant rapidement une potion énergisante pour récupérer les forces dilapidées dans le combat.

Hagrid avait réussi à marcher jusqu'au milieu de la rue principale, son héritage de demi-sang l'immunisant contre presque toute magie ; son corps portait plusieurs points verts, témoins de blessures mineures, mais rien n'allait empêcher le demi géant de rejoindre sa destination. Il avait reçu la tâche de capturer Harry Potter et avait bien l'intention d'atteindre son but. Il s'était grandement amélioré avec les années, bien sûr ; récupérer sa propre baguette quand il avait été blanchi après l'affaire de la Chambre des Secrets avait aidé, ainsi que les leçons que de nombreux membres du personnel lui avaient données en douce au cours des deux dernières années.

Quand Sirius réussit à le toucher avec un sort de Dard, Hagrid rugit de colère. Sa baguette fendit l'air avec sa rage, assommant Sirius, avant qu'il ramasse une grosse pierre, quelques instants plus tôt morceau d'un mur, et la lance droit sur la tête non protégée de Rogue. Rogue lança un rapide _Reducto_ sur la masse de pierre volant vers lui, mais fut frappé par les petites pierres aiguës qu'il avait créées, l'énergie du groupe de shrapnels traversant son bouclier hâtif comme du beurre. De nombreuses petites coupures sur son visage, son cou et ses bras le gênaient maintenant dans sa progression ; une coupure de plusieurs centimètres sur son cuir chevelu faisait couler du sang sur son visage et dans son œil, agaçant le défenseur maintenant très énervé.

Harry lança un _Enervatus_ à Sirius et attira le sorcier étourdi jusqu'à sa cachette, où il se redressa brièvement pour attraper le sorcier volant avant de l'allonger pour qu'il se réveille complètement. Laissant Sirius reprendre ses esprits, Harry lança sa cape d'invisibilité par-dessus sa tête et utilisa ses années d'entraînement à éviter le gang de Dudley lors des parties de « Chasse au Harry » pour se faufiler silencieusement derrière les trois sorciers tenant toujours les sorcières hystériques, évitant adroitement les sorts des attaquants et des défenseurs. Le premier sorcier à robes noires tomba sans un bruit, relâchant sa prisonnière. Les deux autres furent déconcentrés par la chute surprise de leur collègue, assez pour qu'une des filles écrase le pied de son agresseur et prenne la fuite, alors qu'Albus assommait l'envahisseur sans défense. Le troisième alla à terre sous un double sort de Remus, devant, et Harry, derrière.

Nicolas avait stoppé tout mouvement vers l'avant du groupe de Hagrid en les clouant au sol par une pluie de flèches d'argent depuis son poste à l'abri sur le clocher de l'église ; il était trop haut et trop bien protégé pour que les adversaires puissent le mettre sérieusement en danger sans se placer eux-mêmes à découvert, exposés aux attaques des autres défenseurs. Il était presque totalement libre de tirer à volonté, alors que les attaquants étaient incapables de rétorquer de quelque manière qui puisse causer le plus petit dommage au vieil alchimiste.

Harry se glissa vers Hagrid qui se tenait au milieu de la rue, étonné d'avoir perdu sa cible, et se demandant comment au nom de Merlin Harry avait pu réussir à disparaître au milieu d'une bataille dans une rue découverte. S'arrêtant à quelques centimètres du dos puissant de son ami, Harry lança le sort muet d'assommement le plus puissant qu'il sache faire, un qu'il avait appris dans un très vieux texte de la bibliothèque privée de ses grands-parents, un qui avait apparemment été perdu pendant des siècles. Avec un assaut de magie qui rendit le garçon visible une brève seconde, Hagrid tomba, le sol tremblant sous son poids, face contre terre sur le sol boueux. L'attaque avait été si rapide qu'il ne s'était rendu compte de rien. Un grand ronflement indiqua à Harry qu'il n'avait pas blessé Hagrid ; il se tourna et regarda le village qui ressemblait maintenant à une ville bombardée.

Plusieurs bâtiments avaient perdu leurs murs, des tas de matériaux hétéroclites formaient des barricades improvisées, les centaines de villageois et d'étudiants s'étaient réfugiés des les caves, ou blottis derrière des comptoirs et des caisses de marchandises visibles à travers les décombres. Les envahisseurs à robe noire étaient étalés en petits tas ébouriffés et ligotés le long de la rue alors que la bataille s'était centralisée sur le seul groupe d'envahisseurs encore fonctionnels qui s'étaient retrouvés pris au piège derrière la devanture écroulée de Fleury et Bott, entourés de livres détruits, leurs pages arrachées voletant dans la brise légère, à la lumière des sorts qui volaient dans toutes les directions, les grands pans de verre brisé de la devanture réfléchissant les étranges feux d'artifice sous la lumière du soleil.

Rogue marchait vers lui, le sang coulant sur son visage depuis une coupure dans ses cheveux, sa baguette fumant presque alors qu'il lançait sort sur sort sur les attaquants dissimulés, toujours blottis derrière les débris du mur écroulé. Harry repéra Remus et Albus en train de ligoter des adversaires inconscients à quelques bâtiments au nord des Trois Balais et sourit en réalisant que les seuls robes noires encore conscients étaient les quatre silhouettes ramassées autour des décombres à quelques mètres au nord-est. Il s'assura que sa cape le couvrait toujours et se faufila autour des débris jusqu'à être au dessus et légèrement sur le côté du quatuor. Utilisant le même sort que pour Hagrid, il envoya les deux premiers sorts muets presque simultanément sur le groupe qui ne se doutait de rien. Jurant, les deux autres oublièrent l'approche rapide de Rogue ainsi que le tir de barrage de Nicolas et se levèrent à demi, regardant autour d'eux pour tâcher de découvrir l'origine invisible de la dernière attaque. Ils furent frappés par un tir groupé de sorts multicolores par Albus, Remus, Nicolas, Rogue et Harry avant de s'effondrer inertes derrière la pile de débris. Un silence de mort couvrit les rues avant que les étudiants et les villageois qui s'étaient cachés commencent à sortir des boutiques, des caves et des barricades hâtives. Une salve d'applaudissements commença avant que les innocents conjurés disparaissent de la pièce, laissant place aux cris et applaudissements réels à faire trembler les bâtiments encore debout, avant que ceux-ci disparaissent à leur tour, laissant derrière eux dix-huit silhouettes en robes noires assommées et ligotées et six défenseurs triomphants.

Les six défenseurs se tenaient au centre de l'espace maintenant vide, et seul Rogue portait des blessures visibles. Dumbledore agita sa baguette et la barrière de séparation disparut, laissant le contingent de guérisseurs de Sainte Mangouste entrer, Madame Pomfresh en tête, menant la charge vers les sorciers et sorcières inconscients. Madame Pomfresh pivota et se dirigea droit sur Rogue ensanglanté, ignorant son regard agacé et ses protestations de « Laissez-moi tranquille, Madame. Je suis parfaitement capable de soigner les égratignures que ce crétin a réussi à m'infliger. Partez, il y a d'autres qui pourraient… bien accueillir… vos attentions. Mais pas moi. » Elle ignora ses sarcasmes et guérit la profonde coupure de son front d'un simple geste de sa baguette, laissant le reste de ses égratignures à vif et saignant doucement, s'éloignant à grands pas en marmonnant dans sa barbe des choses comme « Ingrats… arrogants… misérables… chauves-souris… » en allant essayer d'Enervater Hagrid qui ronflait bruyamment.

Les spectateurs furent renvoyés à leurs salles communes, et les préfets avaient réussi à évacuer complètement la salle quand le premier des sorciers assommés s'assit, se tenant la tête avec désolation en voyant avec quelle facilité ils avaient été battus. Maugrey Fol Œil avait été l'un de ceux que Harry avait assommés en se faufilant près d'eux, et il se morigénait maintenant de ne pas avoir vu le garçon s'approcher de lui sous sa cape d'invisibilité avec son œil magique. Albus finit par le convaincre qu'avec l'approche tenace de Severus et les tirs incessants de Nicolas depuis le clocher, ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il n'ait pas remarqué l'approche discrète de Harry. Maugrey fut un peu réconforté en réalisant qu'Amélia Bones s'était oubliée ay point de se lever et d'être touchée par cinq sorciers à la fois. Elle ne s'était pas encore réveillée et Maugrey clamait « Vigilance constante ; c'est ça qui est nécessaire, vigilance constante, messieurs, et ne l'oubliez pas à nouveau » à qui voulait l'entendre, même si l'attitude des sorciers maintenant conscients, les mains pressées sur les oreilles, témoignait de la puissance des maux de tête qu'ils ressentaient.

Harry dut finalement 'Enervater' chaque personne qu'il avait assommée avec son sort et il lui fallut trois tentatives avant que Hagrid roule sur le dos et gémisse avant de demander le nom du Magyar à pointes qui l'avait lancé en bas d'une montagne… la tête la première.

Il y avait un large contingent d'officiels du Ministère venus assister à la débâcle depuis les gradins et même le Ministre de la Magie Rufus Scrimgeour avait été impressionné, même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais. Il était blanc comme un linge et légèrement embarrassé, serrant rapidement la main des vainqueurs avant de partir avec un entourage de gardes du corps assez mal à l'aise, insistant sur des affaires urgentes dont il devait s'occuper personnellement au Ministère. Amélia voulait coincer les professeurs et le directeur pour leur demander de l'aider à réformer le programme d'entraînement des Aurors et même se renseigner pour des cours d'été pour tous les Aurors en exercice. Elle avait après tout emmené quatorze de ses meilleurs éléments, ainsi que trois professeurs de Poudlard et elle-même. Et les dix-huit envahisseurs avaient été appréhendés avec seulement des blessures mineures pour les innocents et de simples coupures pour Severus, et les autres défenseurs n'avaient que quelques bleus à montrer après la fière bataille qu'ils venaient de disputer contre une force supposée surabondante. Il y avait eu dix-huit envahisseurs bien entraînés contre seulement six défenseurs, qui devaient également protéger des centaines d'étudiants et de villageois. Amélia préparait déjà l'engueulade qu'elle allait servir le lendemain à ses forces Aurors, même si elle supposa qu'elle devrait modérer ce qu'elle voulait leur dire puisqu'elle ne s'en était pas très bien sortie non plus.

Un Harry légèrement euphorique fut renvoyé dans sa salle commune avec l'assurance qu'il serait exempté de cours le lendemain et le groupe restant s'installa pour des boissons et des rafraîchissements dans la Grande Salle pour revoir et évaluer l'efficacité des deux camps jusqu'au plus petit détail bien tard dans la nuit. Bien sûr, personne dans la maison Gryffondor ne dormit beaucoup cette nuit là car personne ne se montra avant plus d'une heure du matin pour mettre fin à la fête qui s'était établie dans la salle commune.

* * *

Il fallut plusieurs jours aux étudiants pour se calmer à nouveau, mais le poids oppressant des examens qui approchaient rapidement était suffisant pour calmer même l'euphorie que la fausse bataille avait créée et la pléthore d'articles de la Gazette du Sorcier continuait à raconter. Le programme d'étude d'Hermione devint encore plus maniaque, mais comme Harry ne se plaignait pas, aucun des autres Gryffondor ne dit quoi que ce soit à l'étudiante stressée. Les autres maisons, par le biais de membres de l'AD, avaient entendu parler des efficaces groupes d'étude et voulaient être inclus, donc maintenant les groupes se rencontraient dans des salles inutilisées, des coins de la bibliothèque, dehors, et partout ailleurs dans le château où c'était possible.

Dumbledore assouplit les règles interdisant de manger à une autre table que celle de sa maison, et maintenant les étudiants des quatre maisons pouvaient être vus petit-déjeuner et déjeuner ensemble alors que les groupes d'étude atteignaient une fièvre sans précédent. Le dîner voyait encore les maisons séparées, mais les groupes se séparaient en entrant dans la Grande Salle, et se reformaient après le repas. Même les professeurs étaient appelés au combat et pouvaient être trouvés en train de répondre à des questions difficiles avant et après les cours et dans leurs bureaux pendant leurs heures d'ouverture. Personne n'avait encore essayé de tendre une embuscade au professeur Rogue dans les couloirs, mais tous les autres membres du corps enseignant semblaient être des proies désignées pour les élèves.

Le vendredi soir du dernier week-end avant les examens trouva tous les professeurs se cachant derrière les portes verrouillées de la salle des professeurs, partageant un bar ouvert bien mérité et essayant de reprendre leur souffle. Minerva sirota son schnaps à la pêche et soupira de soulagement alors que le doux liquide glissait dans sa gorge, répandant une sensation de chaleur dans tout son corps. « Ma parole, Albus, je ne pense pas avoir jamais répondu à autant de questions avant la fin du trimestre, et vous ? »

Albus gloussa, le nez légèrement rouge de sa propre Lynchburg lemonade (T/N : Sprite, whisky, agrumes). « Ah, non, je pense que la combinaison de Mlle Granger et de M. Potter va établir les standards des BUSEs et des ASPICs à une hauteur impossible pour plusieurs années. Nous avons toujours eu quelques individus exceptionnels, bien sûr, mais je crois que presque chaque étudiant fera mieux cette année. »

Perenelle était assise près de Nicolas, sirotant un thé glacé à la pomme caramel rouge vif pendant que son mari buvait une bière brune chaude avec satisfaction. « Etes-vous en train de vous plaindre ou de vous vanter, Albus ? »

« Personnellement, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous donnez un tel crédit à M. Potter, il est évident que c'est Mlle Granger qui a orchestré le programme de révisions massif et qui le fait tourner avec tant d'efficacité. » Severus n'allait pas laisser le sentiment doucereux que son Absinthe Paralysie lui donnait l'empêcher de critiquer son ancien ennemi. Leur trêve était encore trop nouvelle pour lui pour qu'il oublie complètement, et des traces de l'ancien professeur sarcastique et amer se glissaient encore à la surface, surtout quand il baissait sa garde.

Filius était un buveur gai qui ne se laissait jamais trop s'imbiber, mais il appréciait un bon grog et se sentait particulièrement indulgent en savourant les riches odeurs de cannelle, girofle et cardamome qui montaient de la délicate tasse de verre qu'il tenait dans ses petites mains. « Mais Severus, vous savez sûrement qu'aucun de ces étudiants n'aurait rejoint ces groupes d'étude sans le soutient et les encouragements de Harry. Ce garçon est en train de devenir un bon leader, vous savez. Bien sûr, cela était visible ces dernières années, mais il est vraiment devenu lui-même depuis Pâques. » Il fit un signe de tête aux Flamel en signe de reconnaissance de leur contribution et se tourna ensuite vers Sirius et Remus qui tenaient des verres identiques de Whisky Pur Feu, de légers nuages de fumée s'échappant de leur bouche alors qu'ils respiraient.

Sirius regarda avec jubilation l'expression amère de Rogue et dit « Oui, et je te parierais chaque Galion dans les coffres de ma famille qu'aucun étudiant des autres maisons n'aurait demandé à joindre le groupe sans la direction de mon fils. » Il rota bruyamment et une petite flamme orange et rouge sortit de sa bouche vers Rogue. « Oh, excuse-moi… je voulais pas faire ça. » Il avait l'air légèrement embarrassé alors que les autres occupants de la pièce commençaient à glousser, leurs inhibitions habituelles légèrement amoindries par le bar ouvert.

De nombreux étudiants tardifs furent surpris par les sons inattendus de voix chantant des chansons gaillardes d'un ton très faux alors que les professeurs regagnaient cahin-caha leurs quartiers très, très tard vendredi soir ; ou plutôt très, très tôt samedi matin, pour être plus juste.

* * *

Harry avait bien insisté sur le fait qu'aucun groupe d'étude ne devait se réunir le samedi et le dimanche, mais il devait admettre qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen d'empêcher qui que ce fut d'étudier individuellement ou avec un ou deux amis ; cependant, il était inflexible sur le fait que les élèves devaient prendre le temps de lever le nez de leurs livres pour savourer le superbe week-end de juin. Des matchs de Quidditch impromptus avaient vite tourné en rencontre intra maisons sans que personne ne compte le score, juste pour le plaisir de se poursuivre et de lancer des balles en fonçant en tous sens sur les balais. Ron avait commencé un tournoi d'échecs dans la Grande Salle avec les éliminatoires le samedi et les demi-finales, puis la finale, prévues pour le dimanche après-midi. Drago s'était prouvé être un adversaire à sa hauteur et les paris que prenaient les jumeaux montraient des sommes presque égales sur chacun des deux participants.

Harry avait été appelé à la table du petit-déjeuner par le professeur McGonagall, suivie de près par les professeurs Vector et Adiectus, lequel était le nouveau professeur d'Arithmancie. Il les suivit dans le bureau de sa Directrice de Maison, se demandant ce qu'il avait fait de mal en cette fin d'année. Il se creusa la tête mais ne trouva rien, ce qui était une grande différence avec chaque autre fin d'année depuis qu'il avait commencé Poudlard.

« M. Potter, je vous en prie, asseyez-vous. » McGonagall désigna une chaise placée avec trois autres devant sa cheminée. Une table basse portait un service à thé avec une bouilloire fumante ainsi qu'une assiette de biscuits à la vanille, au citron et au chocolat.

« J'ai des ennuis, professeur ? Je ne pense pas avoir fait quoi que ce soit récemment. » Harry avait le front plissé d'inquiétude alors qu'il cherchait sa transgression.

Vector rit avec un joli tintement d'humour alors que le ténor plus bas d'Adiectus s'y joignait. « Oh, non, M. Potter, même si j'ai été un peu surpris quand Patricia Stimpson et Kenneth Towler m'ont parlé d'une conversation que vous avez eu avec eux il y a quelques semaines. »

McGonagall plissa les lèvres en servant quatre tasses de thé et en les leur tendant. « Je suis assez déçue que vous n'ayez pas jugé utile de partager votre connaissance des Runes Anciennes et de l'Arithmancie avec nous. J'ai été choquée de découvrir vos études de ces sujets par d'autres étudiants. »

Le professeur Adiectus s'éclaircit la gorge en avalant un morceau de biscuit au chocolat. « Eh bien, ce n'est ni le lieu ni l'endroit, ce que nous vous proposons, M. Potter, est de vous faire passer l'examen de la fin de l'année dernière aujourd'hui et si vous vous en tirez assez bien, ce dont je vous assure nous n'avons aucun doute, nous vous fournirons les papiers nécessaires afin que vous passiez les BUSEs de ces sujets afin que vous puissiez suivre les classes d'ASPICs l'année prochaine. Je… c'est-à-dire… nous... craignons tous que les études d'un niveau inférieur aux ASPICs ne soient… ennuyeuses pour le moins et sans intérêt pour vous, surtout si vous avez étudié avec Dame Serdaigle. » Il avait l'air assez impressionné en prononçant le nom de la grand-mère de Harry avec révérence.

Harry s'étrangla sur la gorgée de thé qu'il venait de prendre et dut faire un effort désespéré pour ne pas la recracher sur sa Directrice de Maison qui se pencha pour savoir s'il allait bien. Il toussa plusieurs fois, réussissant enfin à reprendre son souffle, même s'il était maintenant écarlate.

« Ah, bien sûr… Je pense que ça ne peut pas faire de mal… Je veux dire, si je ne réussis pas, je pourrai toujours prendre les cours habituels… n'est-ce pas ? » Il regarda autour de lui pour voir les trois professeurs hocher la tête.

McGonagall regarda fièrement son 'petit lion' préféré et lui offrit un rare sourire. Et donc, Harry se retrouva à passer deux tests d'une facilité surprenante ce samedi matin avant de rejoindre ses amis et son familier grincheux pour le déjeuner dans la Grande Salle.

* * *

Il passait les doigts dans les plumes de la crête d'Amicus, apaisant son griffon agacé avant de le pousser hors du banc et sous la table où le repas de la créature adolescente affamée attendait. 'Et pourquoi tu es en colère contre moi, Amicus ?' dit-il dans son esprit en attaquant son propre déjeuner ; les examens l'affamaient toujours.

'_Ça m'a manqué de voler avec toi ce matin, il y avait plusieurs matchs de Quidditch et tu étais coincé avec cette dame chat toute la matinée. J'espère que tu comptes rattraper ça cet après-midi.'_

'Bien sûr, Amicus. Mais les professeurs ont décidé de me laisser passer les examens préliminaires pour que je puisse prendre Runes et Arithmancie au niveau des ASPICs l'année prochaine et tu sais combien Grand-mère veut que je les étudie.'

'_Oh, eh bien, je te pardonne du moment que ça la rend heureuse. Et tu voles avec moi cet après-midi, hein ?'_ Harry pouvait entendre des bruits de mâchonnement satisfaits sous la table où l'animal broyait les os que les elfes lui avaient donné.

'Rien ne m'empêchera de le faire, ça m'a manqué aussi, tu sais !' Harry se tourna vers Hermione et Ginny qui étaient assises en face de lui alors que Ron tentait d'entendre les gentilles bêtises que lui soufflait Lavande de l'autre côté de la table. Harry expliqua ce qui lui était arrivé pendant la matinée.

« Oh, Harry, c'est génial. Je sais que tu t'en sortiras bien, avec tout ce que tu as fait dans les groupes d'étude, et tu n'as jamais pris de cours. » Hermione sautillait presque d'excitation à la pensée d'avoir Harry dans sa classe l'année suivante. Le groupe venait de finir quand un professeur McGonagall au léger sourire les arrêta alors qu'ils sortaient et tendit à Harry un parchemin bien serré avec un hochement de tête satisfait avant de les laisser. Hermione regarda par-dessus son épaule alors que Ginny se perchait sur la pointe des pieds pour faire de même de l'autre côté. Harry leva le poing au dessus de sa tête et frappa en l'air avec un grand sourire sur le visage. Il passa une main par-dessus les épaules des filles dans une sorte d'étreinte bizarre avant de quitter la Grande Salle en courant, Amicus volant avec légèreté derrière lui, se dirigeant vers les quartiers de ses grands-parents pour leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

* * *

T/N : Cette fois, faites-moi plaisir, reviewez...


	34. BUSEs et Fins

T/N : Dernier chapitre ! Yay !

Réponses aux reviews (pour la dernière fois : voir note finale)

**Eni** : « Salut  
je suis une piètre revieweuse, je ne le fais que très peu de fois. Mais je trouve injuste que tu aies eu si peu de reviews.  
Ta traduction est remarquable tout comme cette fic, donc je ne peux que t'encourager à faire la suite  
bon courage à toi  
bye bye  
Eni  
(qui essaiera de ne pas oublier de reviewer les prochaines fois) »

_Réponse_ : Je vais entamer une histoire de 15 chapitres, et la suivante en fait 5. Tu vas donc avoir amplement l'occasion de te rattraper !

**Isatis** : « dsl pour le chapitre précédent, mais comme j'ai 10 pages firefox avec chacune environs 8 onglets d'ouvert (que de la fanfic), si je remet ma review à plus tard il m'arrive d'oublier et c'est ce qui a dû arriver...  
Donc Merci bcp pour ces deux derniers chapitres qui étaient très bien traduits !!  
Bonnes vacances et vivement la suite  
Gros bisous et bon courage  
Isatis »

_Réponse_ : Ce que j'aime bien avec mes lecteurs, c'est qu'ils me rappellent mes jeunes années ( il y a 5-10 ans) où je lisais aussi comme une malade. Si j'avais eu l'adsl, internet à domicile et les onglets (la plus grande invention d'internet), ma vie aurait été autre.  
C'est aussi l'explication la plus poilante que j'aie eu. 80 histoires en tout ! Déjà 10 onglets c'est rare chez moi... en comptant YouTube et les blogs que je lis !

**Fredjs** : « J'ai tellement aimé cette histoire que je me suis couchée à 2h30 du matin ! Je n'arrivais pas à décrocher et j'ai fini les deux derniers chapitres aujourd'hui.  
Mais outre l'histoire, la traduction est vraiment bien faite, il n'y a pas de phrase bancale ou quoi que ce soit.  
Donc voilà, je suis impatiente d'avoir la suite.  
Je ne sais pas si tu l'as déjà précisé, mais la fic est finie ? Il y a combien de chapitres pour l'instant .  
Au plaisir  
Fredjs »

_Réponse_ : Toi, il faudra que tu me donnes l'origine de ton pseudo... Merci pour tous ces compliments ! Je fais de gros efforts pour que la traduction soit la meilleure possible.  
L'histoire compte 34 chapitres et tu vas donc lire... le dernier.

**3lle** (extraits): « Coucou!  
Ah, désolée de pas avoir laissé de review... je vais me rattraper, alors  
Hé bien, ils sont travailleurs, ces jeunes là... Ah, si nous étions tous comme ça... (faut pas rêver!) J'aime trop, Harry qui arrive comme ça, sans l'air d'y toucher, et qui résout un problème de runes, alors qu'il n'en fait que depuis quelques mois... XD  
- (...) Morte de rire! j'adore Pomfresh!  
- La bataille est sinon très bien décrite, très vivante.  
- Et la petite pause 'bar ouvert' est très représentative de la personnalité de chaque personne présente... (Black, quelles manières ! bouh!) "De nombreux étudiants tardifs furent surpris par les sons inattendus de voix chantant des chansons gaillardes d'un ton très faux alors que les professeurs regagnaient cahin-caha leurs quartiers très, très tard vendredi soir ; ou plutôt très, très tôt samedi matin, pour être plus juste." XD  
- "Et donc, Harry se retrouva à passer deux tests d'une facilité surprenante ce samedi matin avant de rejoindre ses amis et son familier grincheux pour le déjeuner dans la Grande Salle."  
Comment ça, facilité déconcertante? tss, espèce de cerveau sur pattes!  
Héhé, dur dur le métier de leader-super-héro-sauveur-de-ces-dames-(et-non-dames-aussi)  
Bref, une histoire toujours aussi bien. Merci de nous la traduire!  
bisous,  
3lle »

_Réponse_ : Purée, quand tu te rattrapes, tu fais pas les choses à moitié ! J'ai dû élaguer ta review... La bataille est en effet plutôt bien décrite, mais attendez de voir la prochaine fic qui s'ouvre sur une scène de combat ! Vous allez ouvrir des yeux comme ça, je ne vous dis que ça !  
Je trouve aussi que Harry a un peu trop de 'facilités' mais je crois que l'auteur s'exprime à travers lui. Elle a fait une note très significative à ce sujet à la fin du chapitre 32.

**Mogyoda** : « j'en avais des chapitres de retard... il m'a fallu du temps pour tout dévorer et tout rattraper mais voilà, c'est chose faite  
j'apprécie toujours autant ta traduction, et j'attends avec hâte un peu d'action contre les mangemorts, parce que ça ne s'active pas beaucoup ces derniers temps XD  
Rogue battu par Harry, 18 Aurors et professeurs battus par 6 personnes, ça met un peu d'action mais le résultat n'est pas vital  
enfin si avec ça, il y a un élève de Poudlard pour rater ses examens, il faudra se demander ce qu'il faisait XD  
et Drago n'a beau pas être mon perso préféré (loin de là même) j'aimerais bien savoir si on va le revoir bientôt, il a l'air d'être un peu passé à la trappe  
bref, je suis de retour pour suivre l'histoire (et non je ne mettrai pas de review à tous les chapitres que j'ai manqués XD) »

_Réponse_ : Justement, je ne te voyais plus, je me demandais ce qui se passait... Ravie de te revoir.  
L'élève ratant ses examens... Il n'avait pas travaillé avec Hermione, peut-être ? Elle ne peut pas non plus organiser les révisions de toute l'école.  
Pour Drago, il y a au moins deux paragraphes qui lui sont consacrés.

**Namyothis** : je te réponds là car tu n'as pas laissé ton mail... Oui, c'est un peu compliqué et c'est de ma faute. Il y a quelques mois, j'ai publié une note pour vous dire que j'étais toujours là et que l'histoire n'était pas abandonnée. Depuis, je l'ai supprimée (je ne sais même plus où elle était) et les numéros des chapitres suivants sont remontés d'un cran. Le chapitre 32, alors numéroté 33, était déjà paru. Tu as été une des rares personnes à reviewer, au chapitre '33' pour l'ordinateur. Quand j'ai publié le chapitre 33, comme j'avais enlevé la note, il est devenu le numéro 33, où tu avais déjà reviewé. Je sais, c'est un peu compliqué... Mais merci d'avoir insisté !

**anais-72** : « Coucou Matteic,  
Alors je review, comme tu le veux lol, d'ailleurs si tu cherches un peu tu verras que j'ai réussi à reviewer pour ce chapitre avant même qu'il soit sorti ! Hé ouais, chuis forte, je sais. Voilà, c'est donc pour cela que je te review en anonyme.  
Sinon, super bataille mais pauvres Aurors, ils vont se faire démonter mais bon tant pis. Alors comme ça 'Ryry va aller faire des runes et de l'arithmancie avec les grands, ça gère.  
Sinon, j'ai vraiment adoré la beuverie de la salle des profs. Lool.  
En espérant avoir rien oublié je te dit au prochain chapitre (avant la fin du mois c'est possible tu crois ?)  
Allez, bon courage pour la traduction. Bizoux anais »

_Réponse_ : Uh-huh, vous aurez attendu 10 jours quand même... J'ai été retardée pour des raisons logistiques. Pour l'explication de ce problème de 'you already reviewed', regarde mon explication à Namyothis.  
J'adore le « ça gère ». C'est le cas, en effet !

**Sa-chan** : « Je viens de lire les 33 chapitres d'un coup et j'adore. La traduction est bien faite et l'histoire est passionnante. En souhaitant la suite pour bientôt. Bonne continuation. Ah oui dernière chose, ça fait du bien de lire une fic où Harry montre qu'il sait réfléchir parce que dans le bouquin... On se demande s'il a un cerveau. »

_Réponse_ : Bienvenue parmi nous ! Et de la chance, même pas 5 jours d'attente.  
Tu es vache avec Harry. Dans le 6 et le 7, il réfléchit plus (en même temps, c'était là ou jamais). Mais c'est vrai que ce rôle est plutôt dévolu à Hermione...

* * *

Chapitre 34 : BUSEs et Fins

Harry monta les escaliers au galop, ses pieds touchant à peine les marches, Amicus volant gracieusement derrière lui. Il serrait les résultats de ses examens de Runes et d'Arithmancie dans sa main, un grand sourire traversant son visage et creusant des fossettes dans ses joues alors qu'il courait dans les couloirs presque déserts.

Avec un mot de passe rapidement murmuré, il attrapa le bord du portrait qui gardait l'entrée du quartier de ses grands parents et le tira sur le côté, trop pressé pour attendre, afin de pouvoir courir et se jeter dans les bras ouverts de Perenelle. Elle s'était levée de la table, son déjeuner oublié en voyant le sourire de dément sur le visage de son petit-fils. Elle le serra fort dans ses bras alors qu'il cherchait sa respiration. Il agita le parchemin roulé en vague direction de son grand-père. Nicolas tendit le bras et prit le rouleau offert, son sourire s'élargissant alors qu'il lisait rapidement. Il prit Perenelle et Harry ensemble dans ses bras et posa un baiser sur la chevelure noire en bataille du garçon tout en lui disant « Je suis si fier de toi, Harry. Tu as fait un excellent travail ! »

Perenelle lâcha Harry et se tourna dans l'étreinte de son mari, attrapant le rouleau de parchemin. Elle cria comme une petite fille de quelques centaines d'années de moins et se retourna pour donner à son petit-fils une encore plus grande étreinte. Le pauvre Harry était légèrement bleu à cause du manque d'oxygène avant que ses grands-parents le lâchent enfin, même si Perenelle continua à lui tenir la main, le tirant vers un confortable canapé de cuir pour s'asseoir, le bras autour de son épaule, l'attirant vers elle pour lui parler. « Je suis si fière de toi. C'est une sacrée réussite tu sais, et tu n'aurais pas été capable de le faire sans un important travail. »

Harry savourait la chaleur de leur fierté. Il le chérissait d'autant plus que c'était quelque chose qu'il avait gagné de lui-même, pas une adoration du Survivant ou un traitement spécial, c'était bien de lui. Il regarda les deux Flamel et expliqua « Le professeur McGonagall m'a convoqué dans son bureau ce matin pour discuter avec les professeurs Vector et Adiectus. Ils voulaient me faire passer les examens de l'année dernière pour l'Arithmancie et les Runes Anciennes parce qu'ils avaient entendu raconter par d'autres élèves que j'avais travaillé avec vous, et ils avaient peur que si je ne prenais pas les classes d'ASPICs l'année prochaine, ça ne soit pas assez intéressant pour moi et que je m'ennuie trop. Donc, ils m'ont fait passer les examens ce matin, je les ai réussis et je peux passer les BUSEs la semaine prochaine. »

Ils discutèrent encore pendant une demi-heure avant que Harry s'excuse, disant qu'il avait promis de voler avec Amicus dans l'après-midi et que le jeune griffon devenait grognon et impatient. Il devait aussi réviser avec Hermione et Kenneth s'il voulait réussir ses BUSEs haut la main.

* * *

Drago et Pansy avaient gardé profil bas depuis leur retour des vacances de Pâques mais c'était loin d'être aussi mauvais qu'ils l'avaient craint. Comme il y avait tant d'étudiants à Serpentard dont la scolarité était maintenant assurée par Sirius Black, personne ne voulait risquer de perdre ce soutien en attaquant la charge du sorcier. Drago s'était surpris à commencer à se plaire à sa nouvelle place, maintenant qu'il n'avait plus à être la parfaite petite marionnette Sang Pur de papa pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Blaise Zabini avait émergé du changement de décors comme le nouveau chef de Serpentard. Sa famille et lui avaient toujours maintenu une stricte neutralité lorsqu'il s'agissait de la bataille entre Voldemort et Dumbledore, bien que Blaise lui-même penchât légèrement en faveur de Harry et Dumbledore, surtout maintenant qu'il était un membre de l'AD et qu'il pouvait savourer la camaraderie entre les quatre maisons. Cette position prenait lentement le dessus sur une maison autrefois divisée et emplie de querelles, menée par les vingt membres de l'AD. Et après que le premier groupe de Serpentard avait été non seulement accepté mais bien accueilli par les autres maisons où ils avaient trouvé des amis, la glace avait été brisée. Il était maintenant possible de voir des groupes mêlés d'étudiants de différentes maisons alors que les frontières entre les quatre maisons se brouillaient de plus en plus.

Harry et ses amis avaient généralement ignoré Drago au début, mais cette trêve incertaine avait mené à des relations de camarades d'école beaucoup plus faciles. Avec la disparition des joutes verbales constantes qui s'envenimaient souvent jusqu'à des bagarres physiques, typiques des anciennes relations Gryffondor/Serpentard, tout l'école en avait bénéficié. La tension qui imprégnait le vieux château s'était virtuellement dissoute avant que la tension normale des examens se répande à nouveau, mais sans le stress ajouté des luttes fratricides ; c'était nettement plus gérable que ça l'avait été pendant de longues années. Et le 'nouveau' professeur Rogue avait grandement aidé.

Les cours de potion avec le Maître des Potions amélioré et l'ajout de Nicolas Flamel dans la plupart des sessions avaient rendu les cours bien plus supportables, et avec le style de questions et réponses de Nicolas, son calme et son infinie patience, de plus en plus d'étudiants commençaient à apprécier le sujet, au lieu de le considérer comme la classe à ulcères que ça avait été.

* * *

Le dimanche matin avant le début des BUSEs, Drago, assis à côté de Pansy à la table des Serpentard, regardait avec stupéfaction la lettre que sa mère lui avait envoyée. Elle l'informait qu'elle allait partir en France pour accepter une proposition de Madame Maxime de devenir le professeur d'Etiquette et de Protocole à Beauxbâtons. Elle quitterait la petite maison où ils avaient passé les vacances de Pâques à la mi-juillet, et lui demandait de trouver un autre endroit où se loger pour quand elle serait partie, au début de l'année scolaire suivante. Elle lui avait écrit qu'elle était désolée de le prévenir si tard, mais l'offre était une chance de recommencer sa vie, et elle espérait que son fils serait heureux pour elle, comprendrait et lui pardonnerait de le laisser.

Sirius et Harry avaient tout deux remarqué la pâleur soudaine de Drago qui serrait dans son poing un parchemin froissé, avec un visage d'incrédulité et d'horreur. Sirius capta le regard de Harry et leva un sourcil inquisiteur. Quand Harry hocha légèrement la tête en signe de compréhension, Sirius quitta la table des professeurs et longea la table des Serpentard jusqu'à son pupille. Il posa une main puissante sur l'épaule de Drago et demanda au garçon de le suivre. Severus avait vu l'interaction entre son étudiant et Sirius, et avait rapidement suivi le professeur de Défense et Drago hors de la Grande Salle. Lorsqu'ils sortirent tous les trois et se tournèrent vers les escaliers pour aller au bureau de Sirius, Harry arrêta son père avec une main sur son dos.

« Que se passe-t-il, professeurs ? » Harry faisait toujours attention de s'adresser à son père d'une manière convenable quand ils étaient en public.

Severus et Sirius regardèrent un Drago pétrifié et attendirent sa réponse. Il tendit juste sa lettre au professeur Rogue et resta planté là, tête basse, son esprit tourbillonnant, incapable de formuler une phrase correcte avec le trouble qui lui retournait l'estomac.

« Ah, eh bien ce n'était pas prévu. Peut-être que M. Potter devrait se joindre à la discussion, car il est probable que cela l'affecte aussi. » dit le professeur Rogue d'un ton étrangement plat. Les deux hommes et les deux garçons montèrent l'escalier jusqu'au quatrième étage sans échanger un mot avant d'arriver dans le bureau encombré du professeur de Défense. Ôtant quelques piles de parchemins et quelques livres des chaises, Sirius invita tout le monde à s'asseoir et regarda Severus en attente d'une explication.

« Narcissa s'est fait offrir, et a accepté, une place à l'Académie de Beauxbâtons commençant mi-juillet. Donc, Drago devra trouver d'autres accommodations pour les vacances d'été. Je pense que ça a été un certain choc. Avec tout les bouleversements qu'il y a eu dans sa vie récemment, il est un petit peu… perdu. »

Sirius regarda Harry qui le fixa en retour avant de réfléchir à tout ce qui leur était arrivé depuis la mi-avril, seulement deux mois plus tôt. Son visage passa par une multitude d'expressions alors qu'il examinait tous ses sentiments. Il regarda Drago, à l'expression d'espoir, et le professeur Rogue, au masque impassible, et prit une décision qu'il n'aurait jamais été capable de même comprendre avant lesdits bouleversements.

« Je dois vérifier avec mes grands-parents, mais je sais qu'ils prévoient qu'un grand groupe d'entre nous passe l'été sur l'île. Je sais que mon grand-père espère inviter le professeur Rogue pour l'aider à enseigner les potions, ainsi que travailler sur plusieurs potions expérimentales qu'il est en train de développer. Je ne serais pas opposé à la présence de Drago avec nous. Du moment que la trêve tient et qu'il n'attaque aucun d'entre nous, verbalement ou physiquement… enfin, sauf si on fait de l'entraînement aux duels, bien sûr. »

Une expression de fierté brillait dans les yeux de Sirius en regardant Harry, avant qu'il se tourne vers Drago et hoche la tête. Drago avait une expression d'émerveillement et d'espoir grandissant dans ses yeux clairs. « Je ne sais pas quoi dire, Potter. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu pourrais m'inviter… J'espérais juste que le professeur Black connaissait un endroit où je pourrais rester. » Drago ne trouvait pas de mots pour exprimer sa gratitude.

Le professeur Rogue avait une expression satisfaite, même si seul l'éclat de ses yeux révélait ses sentiments. « Je serais honoré d'accepter l'invitation de passer l'été là-bas. Je devrai repartir quelques semaines avant la reprise des cours pour renouveler mes stocks de potions et d'ingrédients, mais je pourrai corriger les devoirs de fin d'année et les examens, ainsi que développer mes plans, sur l'île aussi bien qu'au château. Et je serai ravi de travailler avec Nicolas. »

Harry sourit d'un vrai sourire qui fit pétiller ses yeux en tendant la main vers Drago. « Salut, je m'appelle Harry James Serdaigle Potter-Black, mais c'est vraiment trop long. Tu peux m'appeler Harry. »

Drago se leva et prit la main offerte. « Je suis Drago Black ; mais appelle-moi Drago. » Les deux adolescents se serrèrent solennellement et énergiquement la main avant que le groupe ne parte dans une charmante discussion de logistique, et que Drago file envoyer un hibou à sa mère pour l'informer des arrangements qu'ils avaient décidé d'essayer.

* * *

Hermione avait fait lever tous les Gryffondor de cinquième et septième année presque une heure et demi avant le petit-déjeuner pour leur délivrer un discours d'encouragement à propos des meilleures stratégies dans les examens. « C'est mieux de lire tout le sujet d'abord, puis de revenir aux questions dont vous connaissez la réponse, puis les questions où vous pensez savoir. Laissez les questions les plus difficiles pour la fin afin de ne pas manquer de temps, et ne répondez pas si vous n'êtes pas sûr de vous. Parfois, vous trouverez une réponse à une question dont vous n'êtes pas sûr en répondant à une autre. Et je sais que tout le monde a tout appris en long et en large, donc détendez-vous et faites de votre mieux. » Elle regarda avec satisfaction les visages tournés vers elle, même si plusieurs bâillaient encore à cause de l'heure matinale.

Harry se leva et finit pour elle. « Bon, tout le monde sait qu'Hermione va nous aplatir, donc ça nous évite la pression d'essayer d'être premier. Je sais que tout le monde va réussir, nous sommes des Gryffondor après tout ! Je suis fier de chacun et chacune d'entre vous, et je n'ai pas besoin d'un morceau de parchemin pour savoir ça. Et quels que soient les résultats, vous êtes vainqueurs pour moi et le reste de la maison. Maintenant, allez manger un bon petit-déjeuner, buvez plein de café et détendez-vous pour les deux prochaines heures, pas de révision de dernière minute. Et c'est un ordre valable pour tous… surtout Hermione ! » Tout le monde se mit à rire alors que Hermione roulait des yeux et commençait à protester avant que Harry l'attrape avec un bras autour de ses épaules et une main sur la bouche pour l'empêcher de parler et la pousse à travers le trou du portrait pour aller manger.

Le groupe riant et plaisantant suivit Harry et Hermione à travers le trou du portrait, et descendit en masse vers le petit-déjeuner, riant encore plus en voyant les yeux battus et les expressions paniquées de leurs camarades des mêmes années.

* * *

Harry avait Sortilèges en premier et se dit que c'était une bonne matière avec laquelle commencer, car c'était un de ses sujets préférés. Il avait été surpris de découvrir combien il avait appris en faisant travailler les autres, surtout les plus jeunes. Il avait dû vraiment bien connaître le sujet pour répondre à leurs questions, et être assez doué en lancer de sorts pour être capable de corriger les erreurs qu'ils faisaient. L'examinateur avait l'air satisfait du travail de Harry, et tendit même une vieille main ridée pour serrer celle de l'adolescent quand ils eurent fini. Un sourire et un clin d'œil du vieux sorcier voûté dit à Harry tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir pour partir avec un sourire, lui aussi.

Il n'était pas aussi sûr de lui pour l'examen suivant, Runes Anciennes ; mais sa grand-mère l'avait fait travailler de façon régulière, et il se dit qu'il s'en était plutôt bien tiré. Il fut à la fois soulagé et heureux de voir qu'il pouvait répondre à toutes les questions standard, et même à trois des quatre problèmes pour des points supplémentaires. Il n'était pas sûr pour le dernier, mais il fit de son mieux et partit ensuite déjeuner avec ses amis. Il fut surpris de trouver sa grand-mère l'attendant à la sortie de la salle d'examen, et l'accueillit en lui souriant et en la prenant dans ses bras.

« J'ai réussi, Grandma. Je sais que j'ai réussi, donc je pourrai prendre les cours avec Hermione l'année prochaine, même si je ne sais pas encore combien j'ai. » Il la lâcha et ils allèrent ensemble à la Grande Salle, parlant de tout et de rien, avant que Harry la laisse pour rejoindre Ron, Ginny et Neville à la table des Gryffondor, alors que Perenelle allait s'asseoir entre Albus et Nicolas, lequel parlait avec animation d'une certaine potion presque oubliée avec Severus assis à son côté. Harry chercha Hermione mais elle ne semblait pas encore avoir quitté la salle d'examen. Il haussa donc les épaules et emplit son assiette. Il mourait de faim ; quatre heures d'examens l'avaient affamé.

Hermione entra quelques minutes plus tard, cherchant et trouvant le groupe. Elle se laissa tomber sur le banc et s'appuya à l'épaule de Harry, fatiguée, et se plaignant « C'était plus dur que ce que j'avais imaginé. Harry, tu as trouvé la réponse à ces questions bonus ? Je ne pense pas qu'on les aie vues en classe ou dans nos lectures ; et je sais qu'elles n'étaient pas dans nos livres. »

Harry avala sa bouchée de sandwich et la regarda avec surprise. Il tira un morceau de parchemin de sa poche, écrivit rapidement les problèmes et montra à Hermione ce qu'il en avait fait. Elle eut un air stupéfait et légèrement en colère. « Comment tu sais ça, Harry ? Tu n'as même pas suivi les cours avec nous ! » dit-elle, en colère.

« Du calme, 'Mione, tu sais que j'ai lu, et ma grand-mère m'a donné des cours de ça et d'Arithmancie depuis avril. Et j'ai passé plus de temps sur l'île que toi. Je sais que les livres que j'ai eu à étudier étaient nettement plus anciens que ceux que vous avez ; peut-être qu'ils parlaient de ça et pas de choses que tu sais et moi pas. Je veux dire, tout n'était pas dans l'examen, si ? » Sa voix était douce, tentant d'apaiser son amie irritée.

Elle se calma de façon visible en réalisant comment elle avait parlé. « Je suis désolée, Harry. Ça n'était pas très gentil, hein ? Je sais que tu as travaillé dur ; je pense que je dois juste m'habituer à celui que tu es devenu. Celui que je n'ai pas à harceler pour qu'il travaille et qui peut me battre aux examens. » Elle n'avait cependant pas l'air ravie des nouvelles capacités de son ami et se mit à manger lentement, toujours appuyée sur lui.

Harry se pencha vers elle et murmura dans son oreille. Il avait déjà expliqué à ses amis, sur l'île, ce que ça représentait d'être l'héritier des Serdaigle, mais ce n'était pas quelque chose dont il voulait trop parler en public. « Tu te souviens de ce que grand-mère a dit à propos du verrouillage de la magie et des capacités d'apprentissage qu'elle a défait au tribunal après la reconnaissance officielle ? C'est pour ça que j'apprends si vite maintenant ; ça n'a rien à voir avec la manière dont tu travailles. J'aurai toujours un avantage injuste dans certaines choses, mais j'aurai toujours besoin de toi comme amie et comme… sœur ? » Il s'écarta et la regarda, des traces de l'ancien Harry, incertain, visibles alors qu'il attendait nerveusement sa réponse.

Hermione jeta ses bras autour de son cou et lui fit un baiser chaste sur la joue. « Oh, Harry, bien sûr. Je t'aime aussi tu sais ! » Ron avait l'air assez surpris par sa démonstration publique, et Ginny regarda son ami d'un air noir, les yeux étrécis et durs. Les deux Weasley comprirent quand elle continua « Je ressens la même chose pour toi, frère de cœur. »

Harry sourit et dit. « D'accord sœurette, maintenant si tu laissais ton frère affamé déjeuner ? Et tu dois manger toi aussi. »

Quand Lavande remarqua le regard noir que Ron avait lancé à Harry quand il avait embrassé Hermione et lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, elle s'appuya contre le garçon, la tête sur son épaule, exigeant qu'il lui consacre toute son attention au lieu de s'occuper du duo. « Oh, Won-Won, que dirais-tu d'une… marche… avant les épreuves de cet après-midi et… regarder le lac ? » Son beau visage portait une expression possessive et prédatrice alors qu'elle réfléchissait à la manière dont elle pourrait séparer Ron de Harry et Hermione.

* * *

Tous trois riaient en revenant au château après avoir réussi leur épreuve pratique de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Après avoir survécu aux créatures 'anterrsantes' de Hagrid pendant les deux années précédentes, les animaux que le Ministère leur avait demandé d'étudier semblaient bien calmes ! Même Ron était sûr d'avoir décroché un 'O', malgré les regards noir que Lavande ne cessait de lui lancer.

* * *

Le trio savoura la pause de vingt minutes avant que Ron et Harry, avec l'omniprésente Lavande soudée au bras de Ron, se séparent d'Hermione qui partait à son examen d'étude des Moldus. Les trois autres Gryffondor allèrent dans une salle inutilisée pour l'examen de Divination. Au moins ils n'avaient pas à grimper l'interminable escalier jusqu'à la tour Nord ni à supporter les prédictions constantes de Trelawney sur la fin proche et invariablement douloureuse de Harry, ainsi que l'odeur suffocante et insupportable d'encens. En marchant dans le couloir, les deux garçons essayaient de se surpasser en prédictions bizarres pour le futur de l'autre, et Lavande devenait de plus en plus agacée par leur parodie de la voix éthérée et faussement aérienne de Trelawney.

Heureusement, ils arrivèrent à la porte de la salle et se séparèrent pour s'asseoir dans les longues rangées de chaises avant que Lavande explose. Les élèves pas encore passés discutaient à voix basse en attendant leur tour. Les étudiants étaient appelés par groupes de cinq en ordre alphabétique et emmenés dans une pièce voisine où ils étaient invités à prendre un siège à une des tables d'interrogation. Il y avait un examinateur à chaque table avec des cartes de Tarot, un pot de thé avec une tasse et une soucoupe à motifs bleus, un bol de visions rempli d'un liquide cristallin, et une boule de cristal. Harry s'assit, nerveux, devant une sorcière entre deux âges portant un gros grain de beauté pile entre ses yeux globuleux. Il essaya de ne pas y faire attention, mais c'était assez difficile de ne pas le remarquer comme il y avait un long poil frisé émergeant du milieu du gros point brun. Harry serra les mains sur ses genoux, se demandant comment il allait bien pouvoir réussir son examen quand il n'avait jamais vraiment rien vu, et que Ron et lui avaient truqué leurs devoirs.

« Bien, pour commencer, je vais tirer les cartes et vous allez les lire pour moi. Ne soyez pas nerveux, prenez votre temps et laissez le Troisième Œil parler. » Sa voix ne ressemblait pas à celle du professeur Trelawney, mais les mots étaient bien du genre de ce que l'impostrice aux lunettes d'insecte aurait pu dire. Harry prit plusieurs grandes respirations en la regardant battre les cartes fatiguées et les placer sur la table avec vitesse et dextérité.

Harry regarda les cartes, purifiant son esprit et priant pour avoir de l'inspiration. Il ouvrit ses souvenirs de la section de son livre parlant des cartes de Tarot, et revit tout ce qu'il avait rangé dans sa tête pendant son coma. Avec un soudain assaut de clairvoyance, il commença à parler d'une voix calme et sûre. « La carte du Chariot annonce des bonnes nouvelles inattendues mais vous aurez des délais et des frustrations imprévues dans vos projets de voyage donc prévoyez du temps. Associé avec la tempérance, vous devriez éviter toute décision hâtive issue de l'impatience ; vous projets seront couronnés de succès si vous attendez. La troisième est la carte de l'Etoile. Vous réussirez dans vos épreuves, surtout celles en rapport avec des buts éducationnels et de voyage, évitez le doute et le négativisme. Vous aurez de la chance en dépit de votre cynisme. Enfin, la carte de la Justice me dit que vous réussirez dans vos relations avec certaines personnes. Une ancienne injustice sera enfin rectifiée, et la bonne fortune comme la récompense seront à vous pour vos efforts passés. »

Harry cligna des yeux plusieurs fois en ramenant son attention à la pièce. Il remarqua la bouche entrouverte de la sorcière qui le regardait avec des yeux ronds et remua nerveusement. « Euh, ça va madame ? » demanda-t-il alors que la sorcière secouait la tête et reprenait une expression neutre. « Très bien, M. Potter… laissez-moi juste noter cela et nous pourrons continuer. »

Harry attendit patiemment, regardant autour de lui pour observer les autres étudiants. Malefoy… oups, Drago semblait transpirer en regardant d'un air vide la boule de cristal en face de lui, mais Parvati, l'air tout excitée, parlait avec animation à son examinateur. Il ramena son regard devant lui juste alors que la sorcière finissait de prendre des notes sur un parchemin portant son nom imprimé. « Maintenant, M. Potter, versez une tasse de thé et lisez-la moi. »

Harry suivit ses instructions, savourant la petite quantité de liquide chaud avant de faire tournoyer les feuilles et de verser l'excédent de liquide dans la soucoupe comme on lui avait appris. Il tint la tasse devant lui, l'anse à droite et lut d'abord les plus grandes formes. « Je vois une pomme, ce qui signifie la réussite, la cloche au dessus signifie que je vais recevoir des bonnes nouvelles bientôt ; j'espère que ça sera le résultat de mes examens. » Il fit un léger sourire à la sorcière qui lui fit signe de continuer, notant ce qu'il disait. Il plissa le front et tourna légèrement la tasse, essayant de discerner quelque chose d'autre dans la masse humide. « Euh, eh bien, je vois un lapin et un serpent, ce qui veut dire que je dois avoir du courage en face de mes ennemis, et le chien en dessous me dit qu'un ami a besoin d'aide. C'est tout ce que je vois. » Il tendit la tasse à la sorcière afin qu'elle puisse vérifier les images alors qu'elle finissait d'écrire.

« Excellent, je vois que vous avez travaillé dur et encouragé votre Troisième Œil. » Elle envoya un petit jet d'eau dans la tasse et nettoya les saletés, préparant la tasse pour l'élève suivant avant de la poser de côté. Elle poussa en avant le bol de vision. « Maintenant, j'aimerais que vous cherchiez un objet perdu. Nous avons caché plusieurs objets dans le château et je voudrais que vous en trouviez un pour moi. Lisez cette liste attentivement et regarder ensuite si vous pouvez localiser un de ces objets. »

Harry prit le parchemin qu'elle lui tendit et regarda la courte liste. C'était des objets de tous les jours et il ne semblait pas pouvoir obtenir une image d'aucun d'eux. Il ferma les yeux et se purifia l'esprit, espérant trouver quelque chose à dire à la femme qui le regardait avec attention. Il ouvrit la bouche et la ferma brusquement en voyant une image furtive dans le bol. Il regarda attentivement, purifiant son esprit une fois de plus. Là, une petite chose dorée, c'était… c'était… il ne pouvait pas dire exactement ce que c'était. Il plissa le font de concentration, totalement focalisé sur l'image qui échappait à son regard. Il commença à parler d'une voix vague, concentré sur l'image plus que sur ce qu'il disait. « Le professeur Dumbledore a perdu sa clé de Gringotts, elle était dans la poche de ses robes et… il y a un trou dans la doublure… C'est dans l'ourlet de ses robes. Dites-lui de tâter dans le bas de ses robes bleu foncé avec les étoiles dorées… celles qu'il portait la dernière fois qu'il est allé au Ministère. C'est dans la doublure. »

Harry se reposa en arrière et se frotta les yeux, respirant profondément et attendant que la femme arrête d'écrire. L'air assez surpris, elle claqua des doigts pour appeler un elfe de maison. Quand la petite créature apparut, elle lui donna un morceau de parchemin plié où elle avait inscrit ce que Harry lui avait dit.

Elle dit enfin à Harry de regarder dans la boule de cristal ; mais ses prédictions semblaient s'être épuisées, et il marmonna simplement quelques mots à propos de ses projets de voyage et de la clé de Dumbledore. Elle hocha la tête avec satisfaction, sans cesser d'écrire avec sa plume. Harry regarda autour de lui et eut la surprise de voir un directeur à l'air ravi se diriger vers la table où il était assis, tenant à la main une clé dorée de Gringotts. Ses yeux bleus scintillaient assez pour rivaliser avec un des feux d'artifices des jumeaux quand il se pencha et murmura à l'oreille de l'examinatrice. Quand il eut fini, il se tourna vers Harry et s'inclina à moitié, disant « Merci Harry, j'ai cherché cette clé partout. J'avais peur de l'avoir perdue au Ministère quand j'y suis allée la semaine dernière. Prends soin et toi, et bonne chance pour le reste de tes examens. » Il fit un signe de tête à la sorcière et quitta la pièce alors que Harry était libéré pour la soirée.

* * *

Assis avec les autres dans la salle commune de Gryffondor ce soir là, Harry n'était pas sûr de vouloir parler à ses amis de ce qui s'était passé en Divination. Après tout, il l'avait toujours considérée comme étant au mieux un sujet assez louche, mais comment cela expliquait-il qu'il ait trouvé la clé de Gringotts de Dumbledore ? Il ne savait même pas qu'elle était perdue, comment avait-il pu savoir où elle était ? Il caressa la tête d'Hedwige ; Amicus ronronnait bruyamment à ses pieds. Par chance, non seulement Amicus et Hedwige se toléraient, mais ils étaient devenus amis après avoir découvert qu'ils pouvaient jouer à un étrange, mais amusant à regarder, jeu de poursuite. Bien sûr, n'importe quel spectateur aurait pu croire que le griffon chassait et que la chouette harfang allait bientôt figurer à son menu, mais c'était ensuite hilarant de voir Hedwige pourchasser le plus grand et plus féroce griffon quand c'était son tour de faire le loup.

Harry ramena son attention à la conversation tranquille entre Neville, Hermione et Ginny, décidant d'attendre et de parler plutôt de ce sujet à sa grand-mère. Il se mit à rire en écoutant Ginny, outrée, raconter comment elle avait trouvé son frère et Lavande soudés l'un à l'autre en plein tango de langues alors qu'elle descendait dîner, et comment ça lui avait presque fait perdre tout appétit. Avec un sourire vengeur, elle dit comment elle avait informé les jumeaux de la localisation et des activités de leur frère et les avait vus partir avec joie dans cette direction.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un couple écarlate tenta de se glisser discrètement dans la salle commune pour se faire accueillir par des hurlements de rire. Les deux fautifs étaient couverts de faux baisers et suçons multicolores sans un centimètre de peau épargné. Ron était partagé entre gêne à avoir été surpris en plein pelotage et promesses furieuses de ce qu'il ferait à Fred et George s'il les trouvait. Fuyant leurs camarades hilares, tous deux étaient montèrent chacun par son escalier et restèrent cachés jusqu'au lendemain.

* * *

Les BUSEs restants occupèrent la fin de la semaine, et Harry savait qu'il s'en était très bien sorti partout. Il avait pu exécuter chaque métamorphose demandée, même s'il s'était un peu emballé quand l'examinateur lui avait demandé de faire apparaître une tasse de thé et qu'il avait conjuré un service complet en porcelaine et argent, avec des décorations de roses et lierres entrelacés pour former ses initiales.

L'examen de Défense avait même été drôle. Il s'était mis en face de l'Auror novice qui faisait passer la partie pratique et l'avait désarmé en moins d'une minute. Quand il réussit à faire de même deux fois de plus, un autre Auror plus âgé fut appelé pour lui faire passer son examen. Après qu'un ancien sort d'Assommement brisa le bouclier du pauvre homme et l'envoya au tapis en une dizaine de secondes, les examinateurs se rassemblèrent et discutèrent à voix basse, l'air affolé, alors que Harry restait planté là, se demandant ce qui se passait.

Après quelques minutes, le directeur en personne entra dans la pièce et se plaça en face de Harry, baguette brandie devant son étudiant. « Quand tu es prêt, Harry, tu peux y aller. »

Harry sourit, enfin un adversaire digne de ce nom ! Il agita sa baguette et dit d'une voix claire '_Tarantallegra_', tout en envoyant un sort de Saucissonnage muet à la droite du vieil homme. Dumbledore sourit et fit simplement un pas vers la droite pour éviter le premier sort et fut frappé par le second. Bras et jambes immobilisés, il tomba à terre ; Harry le rejoignit et prit sa baguette de ses doigts figés, lui souriant.

« Finite Incantatem. Vous êtes tombé en plein dedans, monsieur. » dit Harry avec un faux sourire en relâchant Dumbledore et en lui rendant la baguette confisquée.

Dumbledore se releva, lissa ses robes et se mit à nouveau face à Harry. « Je vais devoir faire plus attention, jeune Harry. Tu pourrais ne pas réussir une nouvelle fois. » dit-il avec un air malin en se mettant en garde. Tout le monde dans la pièce s'était arrêté et regardait maintenant les duellistes inattendus. Dumbledore agita sa baguette, envoyant rapidement un jet de lumière violette vers la poitrine de Harry. Harry l'évita en plongeant et roula vers la gauche, se remettant tout de suite sur ses pieds, comme Sirius et Tonks lui avaient appris, envoyant simultanément un sort d'Assommement. Il sentit la force du sort de Dumbledore quand il frôla son dos, et fut surpris que le directeur utilise une telle puissance pendant un examen. Il sourit soudain en réalisant que cette puissante attaque signifiait qu'_il_ était aussi libre d'utiliser des sorts plus énergiques que d'habitude.

Harry envoya une série de petits sorts agaçants que Dumbledore évita, se penchant et pivotant, ne devant recourir qu'une fois ou deux à un bouclier. Le vieux sorcier était bien occupé, mais il réussit à envoyer un sort de Tranchage qui frôla l'épaule gauche de Harry, faisant apparaître une ligne d'un rouge clair où le sang perlait, juste en dessous de la parfaite découpe dans ses robes. Harry ignora la petite blessure et continua à envoyer un jet continu de sorts, sans cesser de bouger, faisant de lui-même une cible difficile à atteindre.

Un jet d'eau toucha la jambe droite de Dumbledore, juste sous le genou, et le força à sauter pour éviter de glisser ; il ne vit donc pas Harry lancer un 'Glacius' muet, transformant la flaque d'eau en plaque de glace à l'instant où il revenait au sol. Il tomba cul par-dessus tête, ses robes remontant et offrant à tout le monde un bref aperçu de pantalons violets ornés d'éclairs en mouvement avant qu'il chute rudement, le souffle coupé. Un second sort silencieux le laissa se débattre contre des cordes qui l'entouraient serré. Harry rejoignit le vieux sorcier et lui prit une fois de plus sa baguette, envoyant un sourire moqueur au sorcier furieux et endolori. « Abandonnez-vous maintenant ? »

Dumbledore regarda l'examinateur, arquant un sourcil touffu. « Euh, oui, c'était presque exactement les cinq minutes requises. Merci beaucoup pour votre aide, directeur. » Harry avait ôté les liens alors que le sorcier parlait et aida Dumbledore à se relever en le soutenant d'une main derrière l'épaule après avoir fait disparaître cordes et glace.

Dumbledore serra la main de Harry et des examinateurs avant de sortir en boitant, une main frottant légèrement son arrière-train là où il était tombé, les cheveux décoiffés et les robes encore en désordre, refermant la porte derrière lui sans dire un mot.

* * *

Le dernier examen de Harry était Potions. Un sujet qu'il avait autrefois haï et redouté et qui était devenu un de ses préférés, en grande partie grâce à l'enseignement patient de son grand-père et à sa curiosité naturelle, maintenant alliés à la nouvellement réveillée soif Serdaigle constante de connaissance. La nouvelle méthode d'enseignement, plus détendue, du professeur Rogue avait également initié le préparateur sceptique à de nouveaux niveaux de compréhension et de succès. En théorie, il n'avait hésité que sur une ou deux questions à propos d'une potion obscure et d'un plan quasiment éteint, mais en épreuve pratique, il avait eu à préparer deux potions relativement faciles en même temps, chose qu'il faisait à merveille. Il sourit à l'imposant sorcier qui surveillait l'épreuve, lui tendant les deux fioles de potion. La potion de Sommeil Sans Rêves était parfaite, tant en couleur qu'en viscosité ; il avait pris cette concoction infecte assez souvent pour la reconnaître même sans étiquette. Son grand-père lui en avait fait faire de grandes quantités pour l'infirmerie sur l'île, et il n'avait même pas eu besoin de lire les instructions. Il n'était pas aussi sûr de la seconde potion ; il n'avait jamais eu besoin d'une potion pour se faire pousser les cheveux. Mais il jugeait qu'il avait fait un travail correct, car le résultat correspondait à la description donnée au bas des instructions.

* * *

Il sortit de la dernière salle de classe, descendit les escaliers et sortit dans le parc. Il avait presque une heure avant le dîner et avait l'intention de fêter la fin de la dernière épreuve des examens. Un groupe d'étudiants s'étaient rassemblés près du terrain de Quidditch et il courut les rejoindre. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'entrepôt des balais pour prendre son Eclair de Feu, Amicus et Hedwige qui volaient au dessus du terrain le repérèrent. Un hululement bruyant et un cri du griffon ravi firent lever les têtes des spectateurs avec divers degrés de panique. Avec un cri de prédation, Amicus plongea, les ailes plaquées contre ses flancs, sa queue droite derrière lui. Hedwige n'avait aucune chance de suivre le prédateur en chandelle, mais elle faisait de son mieux, battant frénétiquement des ailes.

L'air soulevé par les puissants battements d'aile d'Amicus freinant fit voler les robes et les cheveux de Harry comme une tempête. De grands nuages de poussière les enveloppèrent avant qu'ils touchent le sol, et un Harry sale et poussiéreux émergea, Amicus se pavanant à côté de lui, se dirigeant vers le centre du terrain. Décollant à l'unisson, le duo s'éleva rapidement pour rejoindre Hedwige qui décrivait des cercles, de nouveau haut au dessus du terrain, puis tous trois se lancèrent dans un vol pour célébrer leur liberté. Virevoltant et tournoyant, plongeant et remontant, le trio s'engagea dans un étrange ballet aérien qui fascinait tous ceux qui les voyait, y compris deux couples qui les regardaient depuis les fenêtres du château. Les professeurs Dumbledore et McGonagall avaient entendu le cri du griffon et avaient interrompu leur discussion sur les budgets de l'année suivante. Il étaient allés ensemble à la fenêtre du bureau du directeur, souriant devant la joie pure exprimée par le trio aérien. Ils les regardèrent pendant plusieurs minutes avant de revenir au budget, un sourire identique éclairant leurs visages.

Plusieurs étages en dessous, Perenelle et Nicolas se tenaient bras dessus bras dessous en regardant leur petit-fils, la joie de leur vie, alors qu'il volait sans aucune retenue, presque aussi à l'aise dans le ciel que le hibou et le griffon. Nicolas se tourna et souleva le menton de Perenelle d'un doigt délicat. Il se baissa et l'embrassa longuement. Elle soupira et s'appuya contre lui, savourant le doux baiser. Ils se séparèrent et se sourirent avec amour, avant de regarder à nouveau par la fenêtre.

« Je suis si heureux que nous ayons trouvé Harry. » murmura Nicolas dans les cheveux de sa femme en regardant son petit-fils.

« Moi aussi, mon amour, moi aussi. J'attends l'été avec une impatience que je n'ai pas ressentie depuis de nombreuses années. Avoir tant de jeunes gens autour de moi me fait me sentir jeune moi-même. » confia Perenelle.

« Je suis impatient qu'ils soit tous là avec nous. Et je te promets de ne pas disparaître trop souvent avec Severus dans le laboratoire. » dit Nicolas, même si Perenelle savait que ce n'était pas une promesse que Nicolas serait capable de tenir. Mais cela ne la dérangeait pas ; pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, elle ne serait pas seule quand il se perdrait dans ses potions. Elle repensa aux révélations du printemps et eut un soupir de contentement. Leurs vies ne seraient plus jamais les mêmes, mais à choisir, elle ne refuserait pour rien au monde de faire la connaissance de Harry, de ses amis et de sa 'famille'.

Tous deux regardèrent le terrain de Quidditch jusqu'à ce qu'il se vide pour le dîner avant de quitter leurs quartiers et de descendre eux-mêmes, bras dessus bras dessous, à la Grande Salle.

* * *

Harry ne pouvait pas y croire. Il était debout à côté de son lit, s'assurant que tout était bien rangé et qu'il n'avait rien oublié. Il sourit en repensant au fait qu'il ne verrait plus jamais les Dursley. Son père le retrouverait à King's Cross avant qu'ils aillent passer deux jours Place Grimaud. Sirius, Remus et lui partiraient ensuite à Tír na nÓg pour le reste des vacances d'été ; cela ferait presque un an pour eux une fois qu'ils seraient sur l'île. La plupart de ses amis les rejoindraient, beaucoup pour toute la durée, certains moins longtemps. Les quatre cadets Weasley viendraient avec eux afin que Arthur et Molly puissent travailler à temps complet avec l'Ordre, profitant de l'invalidité de Voldemort et de son manque de fidèles pour renforcer la résistance et se préparer à son éventuel retour, même s'il y avait espoir que ce ne soit pas avant un bon moment.

Le professeur McGonagall avait reçu la garde de Lisa et Laura Turpin, et elles viendraient toutes sur l'île deux semaines plus tard, afin que la Directrice Adjointe puisse achever son travail à Poudlard avant de devoir revenir deux semaines avant la rentrée.

Drago passerait la première partie des vacances avec sa mère et rejoindrait ensuite le groupe sur l'île, ainsi qu'Hermione, dont les parents avaient insisté pour qu'elle se joigne à eux lors d'un voyage organisé en Australie pendant la première moitié des vacances. Neville et Luna feraient des allers-retours, comme la plupart des nouvelles charges de Sirius.

Harry regarda une dernière fois sous son lit, rétrécit sa malle et la mit dans sa poche. Il lissa ses robes et passa la main dans ses cheveux, tentant en vain de les aplatir. Amicus volant gracieusement au dessus de lui et Hedwige perchée sur son épaule, il quitta le dortoir pour la dernière fois en tant que cinquième année. Avec un au revoir silencieux à ce qui avait été sa seule maison pendant les cinq dernières années, il sourit en descendant les escaliers sinueux. Il avait fallu passer par de longues et pénibles années, mais Harry Potter rentrait enfin à la maison.

Fin.

* * *

T/N : Nous voici donc à la fin de _La Casse se Paie_, et à la fin de teacherbev pour un moment.

Je lui ai envoyé un mail il y a quelques jours pour connaître ses projets et elle m'a répondu qu'elle était plus occupée qu'avant ; elle s'est en outre blessée à la main et a un peu de mal à taper, mais **une suite de Casse est prévue**. Elle se déroulerait sur l'île, pendant le fameux été. Je ne peux vous apporter aucun renseignement sur une date ou même une année de parution. Désolée.

En ce qui nous concerne, j'ai deux autres histoires à suivre, aucunement reliées à celle-ci. D'ici environ une semaine, vous pourrez découvrir le premier chapitre de _Ramené_, une fic Kid !Rogue plus sombre, avec beaucoup de magie et de réflexion. Elle fait quinze chapitres, elle est nettement plus courte que _Casse_ – une quarantaine de pages contre – mais aussi plus intense. Si vous ne savez pas ce qu'est une Kid !Rogue, forme très répandue parmi les fics mettant en scène notre ex-Mangemort préféré, rassurez-vous, vous aurez tout pigé d'ici la fin du premier chapitre.

Reviews ! **Je vais changer de système de réponse** (il n'y aura plus de réponse dans l'histoire, mais directement aux auteurs, sauf remarque particulièrement intéressante), donc connectez-vous ou laissez-moi une adresse.

Oh, n'oubliez pas de **passer sur mon blog**. Il y a une **illustration** de ce chapitre et une preview de la prochaine histoire.

Merci d'avoir supporté mes mises à jour aléatoires et mes bavardages interminables. A bientôt !


End file.
